Evangelion: Past Present Future
by Maldo86x
Summary: Past, present and future linked by a line. Finding the Instantaneous Line for the characters. CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR uploaded!
1. Chapter 1  The Office

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**1-X**

**The Office**

A man was carrying a carpet with the NERV logo from a bookshelf to his office where a younger man was writing codes into the MAGI System, and at the same time he checked the procedures reading a instruction book with the same red leaf. The older man left the carpet next to the another man, that asked for the content.

"Just write the code". The man only gave a very brief order and then he took place around the younger man to supervise the command.

"Okay sir, the code is related with the recruitment process". The younger man was telling the details that belonged to the different numbers or attributes that the carpet and the internal file contained.

"Yes, we need to recruit a new pilot for the Tactical Operations Unit". The older man pointed the series of names of people that processed the file from its initial writing to the present.

"Marduk Institute". The younger man asked for the unknown organization, and his boss only mentioned about the existence of many enterprises around NERV and the worldwide influence of the organization. "When, I wrote the Ayanami file, the same Marduk was involved".

"Yes, as you said Marduk is with the recruitment. In the page number two, you will find a series of letters and numbers that describe the DNA pattern for the new pilot. Our scanners can read the code and if the file matches with the biological samples, it is done". The older man realized how his assistant looked the walls of the office, where three little holes were part of the structure.

"I wrote the personal data of the pilot, sir". The assistant showed the complete blanks that MAGI required for the recruitment, and a photograph appeared from an unknown source.

"Fine, that picture is waiting for the final analysis with the DNA code that you need to put in the scanner. If the things are right, MAGI will send the information to the involved Units". The boss and the assistant opened the scanner and the younger man put the page with the letter pointing to the red laser, and the waiting seemed to be very long, but the final results were revealed.

"It matches, so the guy of the picture is Shinji Ikari, and the whole NERV file belonged to the same person. Now, you have to write the code that allows MAGI to send the NERV file to the Units".

The assistant wrote the required codes, and MAGI started the process and the system showed the different Units with the specific information from the NERV file.

"The Tactical Operations Unit will use the data related with the analysis that Scientific Unit will execute with the DNA, and the Intelligence Unit only is waiting for the green light from the Tactical Operations Unit. It is very confusing, right". The assistant tried to describe the process very brief and clear, because he was under evaluation according to a carpet that he had on the desk.

"Yes, it is confusing. Like a woman". The older man laughed and his assistant said:

"Maybe, the MAGI System is really a woman".


	2. Chapter 2 The High School

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instanteneous Line.**

**2**

**The High School**

_Hello again. Thanks for reading Chapter One and this is the Chapter Two. First time people spelled NERV, but a suspicious spelling. I must say that NERV is more mysterious than the series to the characters. Enjoy it._

Many birds flied around a high white pole on the top of a building. A big clock showed 10:10 below the pole level. Kanji characters said: "Tokyo-3 High School". From the outside, many students spied to the street and next places. A black car was arriving for the main entrance.

Two men carried a bag and entered the school. They find the Information Room, where a woman was reading files. One guy touched the desk.

"Morning…"

"Hello sir…what can I do for us?" The woman smiled very polite.

"We have a meeting with the headmaster…He received a letter explaining our visit today". The other guy was quiet.

"Where are you from"? She asked meanwhile checked the computer.

"We are from NERV". The guys moved the head like saying "yes".

"Okay…". The lady took the phone and marked a phone annex. "Headmaster…Two men are waiting for the reunion scheduled yesterday for today. The letter from NERV is the antecedent…Right". She left the phone and the chair. "Follow me".

The men and the lady were walking for the second level when a ball of paper went a classroom. She caught it.

"Can you waiting a second, please?" The lady seemed embarrassed and smiled.

She entered the classroom interrupting the current lesson.

"Miss Tokawa…What's wrong?". The teacher said looking her very surprised.

"I am sorry for this…but… I need the student that made this dangerous object and pulled off from the classroom". She was very upset.

The classmates were very nervous but avoiding the laughs. They knew who pulled off the paper ball. The teacher asked once and watched a girl like asking.

"Don't know sir…I was paying attention to the lesson".

"Okay…Miss Hikari...You know about her responsibility when two dirty students have a bad behavior in class." The teacher looked the lady who remains in the classroom.

"Probably, I will need some students for carrying things from the storehouse later". She said smiling.

"As you said…" The teacher understood the warning and smiled, too.

"What class was Miss?" One guy asked the lady after reaching third level.

"2-A…Mathematics". She answered. "My dear visitors…this is headmaster's office…You only have to pass".

"Thanks a lot". The same guy said, but both made a reverence.

The headmaster greeted the guys when they entered the office. They made a light reverence and took sit on comfortable chairs.

"I read their letter…and the Administration discussed about the increasing in the student's number considering the start-up of Tokyo-3". The headmaster explained the situation with clear voice.

"NERV is grateful about your patience…and we must communicate the transference of a student from another prefecture." The silent guy talked.

"What level"? The headmaster asked.

"Second level. NERV asked for the corresponding preparations for receiving the new student."

"We don't have the files". The headmaster complained.

"The files". The other guy showed the bag. "Please, open the bag".

The headmaster read the files during long minutes and when he finished the reading, looked the window of his office. The NERV guys felt a known feeling.

"Any doubts". One guy inquired.

"No. Your worker will have his place in this high school, and our proceedings will be adapted to our internal processes related with the academic management for this future student". The headmaster made a reverence.

_Another reverence…A red rain covered many people…and the same rain blinded the other part of the letters…It is not the half…less than a quarter…but the safe space for keeping our secrets….Strange feelings come to my mind._

The NERV guys left the high school being watched by many students from the inside of the classrooms through the windows.

"I told you".

"What?"

"My father's notes about strange movements around Tokyo-3…This is not about a new relocation stage"

"HEY…YOU!"

Hikari Horaki was very upset and stopped the talking between two classmates that offered hurry apologizes.

"We are sorry about the paper ball, chief. But you could down the volume".

"Meanwhile, the teacher is not here…There is no problem that we keep a talk".

Hikari was embarrassed after her angry explosion and returned to the front of the classroom. He began to clean the blackboard when the Information Room Lady entered.

"Please Miss Horaki…I need two students for helping in storage movements". The Lady smiled to two students.

"It was planned…They watched us time ago".

"You can stop planning".

The storehouse was next to the sports site and the main door was open. A very old man waited for anyone.

"Suzuhara and Aida to your service". The students saluted at the same time.

"Fine…According to the order from the headmaster…we need move tables, chairs and certain devices from the store to classrooms. Take a copy of the order, please". The man gave two written pages to the students.

Inside, the store was completely full of stuffs like desks, chairs, blackboards, notebooks, and devices for knowledge. Aida read the orders and pointed with his hand the devices site.

"We need a personal computer…and…"

Suzuhara paid attention to Aida and read his order. "My orders refer about carrying things to our classroom". He kept Aida`s attention. "What about your list?"

"The computer and the printer were assigned to Administration Unit". Aida answered watching a PC located next to him. "Our class?"

Suzuhara said yes and took a red notebook. "It is like our classroom`s computers".

"They are from the same manufacturer…The Education Ministry chose the model years ago". Aida watched the printer. "Another code…."

Suzuhara didn't understand Aida`s words and shook his head like saying "_Again"_, "I will carry the notebook with its desk, right?"

"Yeah, sure…The printer is from NERV". Aida was looking it. "I know for the code written next to the cartridge chips". Suzuhara closed to his partner carrying his assigned objects.

"Is that good?" Suzuhara had a dark expression in his face, and Aida seemed much focused.

"NERV manufactured many devices for an experimental program months ago…The program was our Science Fair".

"I remembered it. The Science Fair for the Future…what about your project?" Suzuhara watched NERV logo.

"Rejected. I received a letter explaining the decision from NERV". Aida answered and showed a piece of paper to Suzuhara. "I have the things…please read it".

"_Your project has been evaluated and the final decision about it is reject it. However, we will consider the applicability of your work later. Our decision lied in the instructions given to our Science Fair Applicants"_

"I told you Aida". Suzuhara touched Aida`s shoulders showing support.

"Students…we need moving this very fast, please". The old man hurried the students.

The Headmaster was talking on the phone, and his assistant took notes from the conversation like a trial transcript. Finally, he cut the line.

"Okay…did you?" He answered her.

"Yes, sir. I heard about a new recruitment for filling work places in the military facilities of Tokyo-3, and probably the ongoing workers will require places in our school for their children". The assistant smiled.

"At least we know about one asking for a place very soon. The Government has finishing the last stage of Tokyo-3". The headmaster stopped talking when Information Room Lady entered the office.

"We have completed the moving, sir." She said.

"Good. Please, can you access the file of the new student?" The headmaster asked giving a carpet to the Lady.

"I will do now… Excuse me". She abandoned the office.

Kenzuke Aida heard a track from a MP3 player during the lunch break in the school, meanwhile his friend Doji Suzuhara ate very quickly. Many students ate at the same time.

"What do you heard?" Suzuhara asked Aida.

"I have recorded strange noises from the mountains". Aida answered shaking his head.

"What mountains?" Suzuhara replied.

"That surrounds the fake downtown". Aida exhibited a dark smile.

"No people live there…but many of them work and live around". Suzuhara`s face changed to sadness.

"I am afraid that NERV controls the whole city, my friend. Three and Two could depend of NERV". Aida put off the headphones.

"The city has a mayor, a council, and stupid politicians. NERV is a military organization, right?" Suzuhara showed relax.

"Yeah, right… "


	3. Chapter 3 The HUD

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**3**

**The HUD**

**Hi everyone! I`ve submitted the third chapter of the fanfic…Enjoy it and comment it. See ya.**

A white light from a LCD monitor lit a dark office where a human shadow moved to the light like watching the monitor. Two cats' figures were over the desk and the white light changed to color combinations, and finally a red leaf and words filled the screen. The shadow shook the head and with the hands touched the monitor, changing the current draw to a typical PC desktop with icons, start bar, and the watch. It was 9.30 am.

The shadow moved the head to the roof, and the eyes like finding something. A female voice spook alone in the office: "My eyes or the budget". The human shadow left the desk standing up of the chair and lit the office switching on the lights. A blonde-haired woman appeared, dressing a white uniform. The uniform had a red leaf without the phrase close to the chest. She returned to the desk and touched an icon.

Many files filled the carpet accessed by the icon. The woman looked for a file for open, and finally decided to use a file named: . It was touched and a very colorful image took place with two arrows to its left and right. The woman was watching the image and spook alone again: "I started to describe the context to the current image captured from the HUD recording system, and allowed by Tactical Operations Units and the Commander pursuing the aim to understand the failure logged in the systems over two weeks ago, when EVA-00 pilot was severely wounded after the synchronization test of the referred….machine warfare….Oh, my god.

She left to watch the image and denied with the head. "I completely forgot introduce me to the recorder interface of this computer…I will must to start again… 9:40 pm…NERV Headquarters…Tokyo-3…Doctor Ritsuko Akagi will present the analysis for explaining the incident enrolled in the system with the name EVA-00 unit synchronization failure and I started to describe the context…

When Ritsuko Akagi finished the repeat of the before analysis, she touched with a black pen the HUD capture and spook: "This capture shows the pilot's parameters from mental conditions and physical conditions before the failure. It is important to establish the pilot's situation because the EVA-00 unit needs for a perfect pilot in relation to senses, and overall wellness". The Doctor repeated the writings in the capture: "Pilot…Rei Ayanami…Age 14….Status…Pilot….Generic Unit….Military….EVA-00 unit…Normal mental health and sync channel opened to receive impulses from pilot to Evangelion unit double zero". She touched the right arrow replacing the capture for other.

"The current capture shows the parameters measured to obtain the current sync between the pilot and her EVA-00 unit. Until minute twenty of the test, the parameters indicated normal conditions, and EVA-00 parameters measured at the same time, but not infinitesimal time, to the pilot measuring. For conclusion, the channel wasn't the reason for the failure or a system failure that could affect the mental and physical sync".

A third capture filled the computer's view. Ritsuko watched the roof breathing deeply, and returned to explain: "From twenty-one to thirty minutes…the pilot`s parameters recorded outliers or non-sense values…and the graphic interface showed like unlinear shapes of the functions…seconds after….EVA-00 reflected the anomaly. Unfortunately, the system didn't allow calculating the right moment of the functions` anomaly or specific dirty factors for preventing the failure…The failure started in the pilot and the unit only reflected it….What!"

A phone noise interrupted her.

"Hello….I am fine…Office….Okay…I will check it, thanks".

Ritsuko changed the capture for a new image that performed many numbers and codes.

"Pilot`s anomalies were measured using a rule that only obtain two levels for data mining, but very far from an instantaneous watching of the parameters…But EVA-00 reflections amplified the anomalies in the same parameters, but core parameters affected, too". The Doctor put a fourth capture.

"Core parameters suffered big changes and the unit lost its control….Energy supply was cut…and the Entry Plug was expelled without an instruction given. Parameters from pilot and join values for Entry Plug switched off….like the pilot…Medical Unit will complete the analysis". Akagi ended the solitary speech and watched the cats.

"I don't think that she hears the whole speech…and the ESH apprentice saying me about an incoming mail." Ritsuko closed the capture and the desktop returned to the screen. An icon representing an envelope was opened.

_**PASSWORD**_

_**MAIL ADDRESS**_

Ritsuko wrote the asked information and accessed to her private mailbox. A NERV logo and the motto were the only colored characters of the mailbox.

"Two new mails…" Ritsuko opened the first.

_**FROM: Marduk Institue**_

_**TO: Ritsuko Akai**_

_**We fulfill our task for providing new workers to NERV and specifically for the Headquarters located in Hakone Prefecture (mostly known as Tokyo-3).**_

_**Marduk found the best candidate for the place required in the last meeting weeks ago.**_

_**Remembering the meeting (from transcription notes):**_

"_**NERV asks for searching a new position according the aim proposed by The Council of the UN and NERV"**_

"_**Name of the task: Pilot for Unit 01."**_

Ritsuko read the remaining sentences very quickly and angry. "It is Institute…Akagi….EVA-01 Unit…Bad actors…Am I thinking?"

She opened the attached file to the letter.

_**Name: Shinji Ikari.**_

_**Unit: Tactical Operations.**_

_**Generic: Military.**_

Thousands of letters in a pattern composed the file, and the Doctor was breathing deeply. Another mail address was written in the mail:

Ritsuko opened another incoming mail.

_**FROM: Related Scientific Unit**_

_**TO: Doctor Akagi.**_

_**We send to you the list of rejected projects according the top secret rules about "Avoid Research" generated for deletion of the budget assigned to the creative and innovative projects from college and high-school students of the city.**_

_**And, for information purposes, we send the list of budget assignation recently deleted or subject to evaluation.**_

"The Bench Unit will have money for ever…Please Misato…just follow the recruiting process…Your unit and you will have the pilot after the Bench Unit end their watching task of the boy…Am I thinking or speaking again?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Bench Unit

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**4  
><strong>

**The Bench Unit**

_Good evening! This fourth chapter of the story and the recruitment of the new pilot follows its schedule according to NERV. Enjoy it!_

A black car labeled with a NERV logo in white color was stopped in front of a trail station. Two NERV agents were inside, and reading a newspaper. Kanji characters said: "_MEET THE CANDIDATES FOR THE ELECTION"_ and pictures from Mount Fuji and the strange research of Japanese scientists about climate change after an event named "Second Impact". The driver watched to the station, paying attention to the many people that entered and left the place. A big clock on the front of the building marked 9.30 am.

"It is time for calling". The driver said to his partner. He interrupted the reading and caught a cell phone from the black suit.

"Read it". The agent pointed the newspaper to the agent driver. He read: "The train from point A is logged for arriving Tokyo-2 at 9.40 am. This fact must begin the operation named A544-1/2015 related to protection NERV staff according to new resolutions about SHR". The driver ended the reading and changed some pages of the newspaper. It showed red letter and the NERV logo.

"You got it?" The other agent smiled to the driver.

"Made in Matsushiro Facilities…They have hard work writing news for boring agents in service…What about the call?"

"Nobody picked up, sir." The agent hid the cell phone in the suit.

"Look page number six, agent".

* * *

><p>"The Bench Unit must bring me the boy. They suspected about threats during the recruitment process, and strongly influenced after EVA-00 Incident. They don't know anything about the Incident…but their job is thinking in ghost people watching us and expecting to harm us. The Eva Project is controversial and for ours bad luck…controversial at high levels".<p>

A purple-haired woman kept a dialogue with a penguin in a messy apartment, and drinking a beer. She dressed an elegant uniform. The penguin looked her very interested. "I didn't know what I must dress for the meeting with the boy…Don't look me like a man, right?" She smiled and watched the clock and put on the table, a gun.

* * *

><p>"Is this a card for presentation?" The agent watched a photograph of a woman in provocative stance and offering kisses. They laughed softly.<p>

"So, out boy doesn't know the awaiting surprise". The driver changed a page.

"Behind the clothes is classified". The agent said it looking the photo.

"Now…read please this page…and I will focus on the people".

Red letters in page number seven said:

_**FIRST INSTRUCTIONS:**_

_**Watch Shinji Ikari went off Tokyo-2 Trail Station and follow him to the assigned Bus Stop in your maps and in the log sent to Ikari days ago.**_

_**He must choose Bus number 770 with the following path: Stop 1-Downtown-Financial District-First Tokyo-3 High School.**_

_**Went off-walk-770. (Prevent changes in the link lines)**_

"His log must contain a path and the photograph, right?" The driver asked to his partner.

"Probably…Tactical Operations Unit wrote the log to Ikari, and we only…I see him walking from the station to the street". The agent told each movement of the boy.

The agents left the station joined the car traffic.

* * *

><p>The penguin was looking the TV meanwhile someone knocked the door. It did an animal noise and the woman appeared from a room. She opened the door. There was a man: "Hello…is you Miss Katsuragi?" She nodded very happy. "Like your boss said"<p>

The man started to carry many boxes into the apartment and the Penguin did more noises. "Thank you, sir". The man made a reverence and left the apartment. "My stuffs…I knew that contract a private service would be more fast and efficient than wait for NERV division for moving angry workers…wait Pen Pen…but first…you have to fill an huge form….The damn forms didn't prevent the Incident…and my pilot is in danger…I hope bring safe the new prospect to the base". Miss Katsuragi opened another beer.

* * *

><p>The agents drove for a messy street and trying not losing contact with the boy among the people.<p>

"I see Stop One and the boy". The agents smiled and stopped the car in front of the Bus Stop.

"No 770 on view…but line number 760 incoming…c'mon boy…follow the path". The driver agent almost whispered to his partner.

"People aboard 760...and the boy remains in the Stop…760 left Stop". The agents now watched a new page of the newspaper:

_**SECOND INSTRUCTIONS**_

_**Follow Bus Number 770 to destination assigned (First Tokyo-3 High School Stop)**_

_**Shinji Ikari musnt left the bus before destination.**_

_**Agents must prevent showing friendly stance.**_

_**When, Ikari arrive to destination, please report to Tactical Operations Unit.**_

"770 has arrived to the Stop…Ikari is waiting for more people on row…One…two…three…four…and Ikari aboard 770". The driver told the sequence and his partner picked up the cell phone.

* * *

><p>Miss Katsuragi read a magazine and a phone called. She picked up it. "Hello…I was waiting for the report…Please report me….Okay….It doesn't matter…Don't…He had a visitor card and is not allowed for the Gates Zone…I will must bring him to Lake entrance…I confirm the last annotation the instruction number five...Okay, see ya".<p>

The woman was a few second thinking very concentrated and look the penguin that seemed understand the worried stance. The penguin did a strange noise and Katsuragi smiled. "I hope that those agents remember the unofficial instruction number five".

* * *

><p>The agents followed an omnibus from their black car labeled NERV in white letters. Tokyo-2 streets exhibited much car traffic. "How many?" An agent answered pointed a semaphore. "Four shifts lost my dude". "What is the prize?" "One night spying the conversations in the NERV benches". They smiled themselves. "Speaking in other perspective…is a shift change…Okay".<p>

The bus 770 resumed its path and the agents begun to follow task again. Tokyo-2 buildings were high and the clouds came to the sky.

"We are close to the destination…can you find the following order?" The driver ordered.

"Sure…"

_**THIRD INSTRUCTIONS**_

_**Shinji Ikari must left Bus in destination previously assigned in his log and agents` instructions.**_

_**If, he doesn't leave the bus…please stop the bus and introduce to passengers like staff in charge of controlling bus failures and invent an excuse for bring Ikari to the destination.**_

_**If, he fulfills the order, please make sure that Ikari make the phone call.**_

_**Once, the call is complete, report to Intelligence and Tactical Operations Unit.**_

* * *

><p>"…I moved yesterday from my old apartment in Tokyo-2 and my stuffs came today…yeah…Pen Pen is fine…Okay…I will call you later…Bye".<p>

Miss Katsuragi watched for the window the new Tokyo-3 structures and the surrounding mountains and the cloudy sky.

"I don't know why I feel a sensation of slowness…A shock would be okay…but not an impact". Pen Pen looked Katsuragi`s monologue very interested.

* * *

><p>"Ikari left the 770…and watches the High-School very concentrated in the background place". The driver and his partner stopped the car one street near to the High-School and they change some pages of the newspaper.<p>

_**FOURTH INSTRUCTIONS**_

_**Shinji Ikari must wait for Tactical Operations Unit in the final destination.**_

_**The agents must abandon the place when the Unit makes contact with Ikari.**_

_**The next steps of the operation are exclusively responsibility of Tactical Operations Unit and Intelligence Unit must generate a complete report to headmasters explaining facts or anything annotations.**_

"She appears and we left…."

* * *

><p>Pen Pen watched a red light on the phone of the apartment, and it looked for Katsuragi, but she isn't. Finally, the woman observed the light and pressed a button.<p>

"Your line have receive an incoming call from position 77656, and for safety purposes according to Operation 100, it was encrypted". It was a recorded message.

Miss Katsuragi opened a white envelope with a NERV logo

_**Operation 100.**_

_**Tactical Operations Unit**_

_**Staff in charge: Captain Misato Katsuragi.**_

_**Mission: Bring Shinji Ikari to NERV Headquaters.**_

_**Authorized by Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki.**_

_**Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki will replace Captain Katsuragi for chief tasks of Tactical Operations Unit during the development of Operation 100 in NERV Headquarters.**_

"He made contact Pen Pen…I must leave…Bye".

* * *

><p>"What…"<p>

The driver received a call to his cell phone. The partner changed pages in the newspaper.

"Captain Katsuragi…I understand…Thanks".

"What happened?"

"Captain Katsuragi started the operation…and our mission ended…it is not necessary wait for her…let's go".

"Check this".

_**FIFTH INSTRUCTION**_

_**Unofficial.**_

_**Please agents, destroy the photograph.**_

* * *

><p>Captain Katsuragi was within a blue car, and watched to the First Tokyo-3 High School and a boy.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Operation 100

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**5**

**Operation 100**

_Good evening, morning, afternoon….wherever you are…I present the fifth chapter of the Fanfic titled Operation 100. Enjoy it!_

Ritsuko Akagi watched the printed papers from a printer in her office, and alternatively looked her cats, and smoked cigarettes that its smell filled the entire place. The printer was run the page number ten of twenty from the beginning of the process. The Doctor took the page one and appreciated the card photo of Shinji Ikari dressing a uniform. She felt a strange sensation of having an old remember.

_A younger Ritsuko contemplated a screen where green numbers and yellow codes changed each second. Three joined digital labeled squares had in the middle of the screen. Another woman appeared next to Ritsuko dressing a white uniform._

"_Are you still in this place? Could you lose the monorail?" The older woman spook to Ritsuko and later she put both hand on Ritsuko`s shoulders._

"_I would prefer to use the stairs and the Gates entrance…I wouldn't test the monorail". Ritsuko smiled and the other woman nodded._

"_There are so many cars and trains before…I understand that you want to walk in this place". The woman put her eyes on the screen._

"_Melchior only completed the process, mother". Now, Ritsuko put her hands on the mother._

"_I must stay when MAGI ended the compilation…MAGI cannot think by itself, yet"._

"_I am sorry, mother. I would like see you outside and enjoying your free time". Ritsuko showed a sad face, and her mother moved to the main console, and press some buttons. _

"_I have to solve some troubles here. Please, you must leave and not lose your date…Don't forget tell the details". The mother consoled Ritsuko._

"_Wouldn't get a system that tells you how exactly remain for ending the entire process, mother? Do you know how remain?" Ritsuko watched the MAGI digital squares._

"_Like a number?...We only get a simulated pattern for human thinking in MAGI system…probably your system could be created later…Now, it is impossible to know the rate of change". The mother explained very proud and convinced her daughter that gave a kiss._

"_Bye mother…" Ritsuko went the room._

* * *

><p>…Doctor?<p>

Misato Katsuragi tried to catch the attention from Doctor Akagi that seemed gone, but she returned to the reality. The Doctor greeted Misato offering a coffee.

"Sure…I received a mail today…Probably you received it". Misato commented when Ritsuko made coffee in the machine. "And you are printing the document".

"It is about the recruitment of a new pilot…What do you think?" Ritsuko asked Misato and giving a cup of coffee.

"Probably her genes show a known pattern if we compare then with our Human Resource database". Misato showed a dark look that Ritsuko appreciated.

"It is only a surname, captain. And it is not our business". Ritsuko said it very serious.

Misato drank the coffee very slowly.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari was waiting from outside the First Tokyo-3 High School and not quitting the view from the telephone. He dressed a white t-shit and jeans. Over the floor he left a backpack and on this right hand held a carpet with a NERV logo.<p>

"Shinji Ikari?"

Shinji turned the head to the voice. A woman was watching him. He was scare a few second, and put the backpack over his back.

"Hello…are you…"

"Yeah, I am the girl of the photo".

Misato smiled and extend her right hand to Shinji. He responded the greeting.

"I called you, but a machine picked up". Shinji showed Misato the photo.

"It isn't my presentation card. And you have a carpet". Misato noticed Shinji`s NERV carpet.

"Yes, I didn't read the documents". Shinji answered very quickly.

"Okay…I have to carry you to the assigned place". Misato watched the backpack in detail. Shinji nodded much focused.

"Alright". Shinji only said a word. Misato invited him to her car.

* * *

><p>"…<em>and these are the requirements for new weapons…and for LCL".<em>

_Misato Katsuragi watched how a NERV employee carried papers and papers to her desk. She heard each word without paying attention._

"_Thanks, but the LCL requirement is to Scientific Unit…not for Operations"._

"_I know…but Scientific needs your approval because the LCL is putting in EVA units…and they are your responsibility". The employee retired the office._

"_Yeah, right". Misato said it very boring. But a white envelope captured her eyes._

_The envelope was labeled with a NERV logo and the words: TOP SECRET. She opened finding a letter._

_**FROM: Commander Gendo Ikari.**_

_**TO: Captain Misato Katsuragi.**_

_**Captain, you have appointed to a secret meeting with me at 1254 in my office.**_

_Misato kept the letter in the envelope very worried._

* * *

><p>"I heard you when you made the phone call". Misato commented meanwhile they crossed Tokyo-3 streets over the car.<p>

Shinji smiled watching the high buildings and appreciating the huge letters written on the building.

**DANGER, EVA SOCKET**

_What is an EVA socket?_

"Do you enjoy the trip?" Misato asked Shinji when the mountains appeared closer.

"Yes, the train arrived in time". Shinji answered, but not looking Misato.

**NERV, God's in his Heaven, All's right with the world**

_What is NERV?_

Misato watched Shinji`s attention to the city.

* * *

><p><em>An enormous office with a strange draw on the roof, and two men looking from a desk to Misato Katsuragi. She watched them very right and keeping the letter in her hands.<em>

"_Thanks for coming, captain". Commander Ikari said._

"_I just have attended your letter, sir". Misato spook politely._

"_Your unit will begin an operation". Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki spook._

"_At your orders, what…."_

"_Please captain Katsuragi…You can ask wherever in this meeting and nothing during the operation". Commander Ikari smiled and turned to severe stance._

"_You must bring us the new pilot for your EVA-01 unit, captain Katsuragi"._

_Fuyutsuki explained the mission to Misato. She only expected the main instructions._

"_I have decided assigning this mission to you, captain". Ikari was eloquent_

"_To my Unit, I agreed". Misato accepted._

"_You…must develop the mission. Only you can bring the new pilot". Fuyutsuki clarified the misunderstanding._

"_And you cannot tell any reference concerning about the relationship between the pilot and me, captain. And not tell anything about you"._

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari was watching a lake that surrounded Tokyo-3 and opened the carpet.<p>

"You must see it before coming". Misato spook Shinji very calm.

"A visitor's card". Shinji put off a card from the carpet. It had a NERV logo.

"It is a very restricted access to the place". Misato watched Shinji like expecting some reaction.

Then, Shinji looked a map of Tokyo-3 and marked zones with numbers and codes that he didn't understand.

**TOKYO-3 BORDERS **

**SAFE ZONE**

**NERV**

_My father and…NERV?_

"Any questions?"

Misato left Tokyo-3 main streets and entered to a road that surrounded the lake.

"Are we leaving Tokyo-3?" Shinji asked and appreciating the lake.

"Not exactly, the lake is part of the city. Actually, it was made during Tokyo-3 construction". Misato chose the words to speak.

"Awesome". Shinji smiled to Misato a few second.

"Where we go is a large site". Misato relaxed a little. "And, it has many gates for enter"

* * *

><p><em>Ritsuko Akagi read a document in her office when Misato entered with papers.<em>

"_Hello…". Misato gave the papers to Ritsuko._

"_Thanks…We will have more LCL for months". Ritsuko read the papers._

"_Tomorrow morning, I must work outside". Misato informed Ritsuko._

"_I see…what about the command?"_

"_Vice-commander will lead the experiment for activating EVA-00 Unit"._

_Ritsuko accepted and seemed ignore Misato`s worrying._

"_Rei is much better". The doctor said._

* * *

><p>"The President opened this tunnel month ago". Misato pointed a next tunnel from the car. Shinji watched a NERV logo over the tunnel.<p>

"NERV". Shinji spook very softly.

"Yeah, NERV."

They interchanged an eloquent look. A cell phone called.

"Katsuragi….okay…They come to visit us…What!...To the command…why?...No…No…I understand….I will continue my work".

Shinji look how Misato`s face turned to dark during few second. She stopped the car.

"What?" Shinji inquired.

"Get down!"

A huge rock fell from sky and partially close the tunnel. Shinji watched before got down his head. Misato accelerated and entered the tunnel. Strange noises filled the environments and Shinji watched the darkness.

"What?"

"No…"

More rocks completely blocked the tunnel.

"Come".

Misato left the car and Shinji followed her. She looked the walls reading the numbers.

"10-40…Come". Misato ran to a door with Shinji. "We are in danger, Shinji…and I am here to protect you…You will be okay…just follow me…and will arrive where your father".

"Will we go to….NERV?" Shinji asked nervous.

"You can read the damn documents of your carpet, meanwhile you follow my footprints".

Misato opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6 How safe is Tokyo3?

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**6**

**How safe is Tokyo-3?**

_Hi guys! A new chapter of my fanfic for yours. Enjoy it! Sorry for my English._

A LCD screen from a cell phone showed an incoming call and vibrated very strongly in a bag. The noise was heard by few students of 2-A class of First Tokyo-3 High-School, where a professor slowly told how the world rebuilt after an event called "Second Impact". Kenzuke Aida watched to the owner of the cell phone and wrote a phrase in his school notebook.

_Did you see her wounds?_

His friend, Toji Suzuhara looked Aida confirming the inquiry and wrote in the notebook, too.

_Maybe, she had a domestic trouble_

Kenzuke denied with the head, and thinking the next words to chat, looked to the place where the cell phone vibrated, yet.

_I'd picked up the cell phone_

Unexpectedly, an angry message appeared in Suzuhara and Aida notebooks:

_YOU CAN PAY ATTENTION TO THE LESSON, PLEASE!_

They watched the professor but he only was writing on the blackboard a chronology of mankind from ancient times to the Second Impact. Aida found the angry look of Hikari Horaki that start to messaging the boys complaining the boys` behavior.

_I really think that our professor decide complain about anything in the class, probably occur an earthquake._

Aida and Suzuhara laughed softly and Hikari decided to leave them.

_You could send a message to Rei._

Hikari looked Aida denied and he sent another message.

_Please, tell her that pick up the cell phone. An earthquake will occur if Rei doesn't stop the vibration._

"Miss Ayanami, can you leave the classroom please".

The whole class didn't believe the professor's complaint to Rei, and the girl left the desk carrying the bag.

_You don't know that I watched minutes ago._

Other boy messaged Aida and Suzuhara that watched him. This boy was sat next to the windows.

_C'mon, tell us._

The boy sent an attached file within a message to his classmates.

Aida opened the files watching the professor. Suzuhara sent a message.

_It is a beauty, dude._

_I think so, too._

The two pictures showed Misato Katsuragi and a boy next to the High School Bus Stop outside.

Rei Ayanami watched her cell phone waiting another incoming call and pick up the message. The cell phone had a little NERV logo and typical buttons. A woman walked for the corridor surprised that saw Ayanami outside of the class.

"What is wrong?" The lady asked Rei.

"The professor sent me here, because my cell phone…" Rei showed the cell phone and the woman nodded.

"You knew about the rule". The woman smiled and kept the walking.

"_I read the manual". Rei thought appreciating the far green mountains for the windows of the corridor._

_How many Second Impacts had the world?_

Horaki and Suzuhara received a message from Aida`s notebook in chat`s windows. The girl sent a phrase.

_Supposedly, the first impact occurred many eons before, and the Second Impact in 2000 year._

Suzuhara didn't understand the discussion from his friend notebook, and preferred look the outside. Many clouds hid the sun and its figures reflected on the mountains. The morning seemed passing very slowly. A ring bell sounded, and the professor stopped the lesson. The students began to talk themselves and other chatted. Hikari guided the professor to the exit. Rei watched them and made a little reverence to the man. He saluted and left the classroom. Hikari looked Rei and asked her about the incoming call.

"Was an emergency, Rei?"

"No, I don't know…I can't pick up the call". Rei answered like choosing the words.

"C'mon…lets go inside". Hikari invited Rei to enter the classroom. The girl followed Hikari and returned to her desk.

"Hey, do you explain it?" Suzuhara inquired Aida pointing the last chat message.

"I was a stupid question for passing time". Aida laughed and other guys reunited around another student.

"Hey, tell us about the pictures?" Some boys repeated the same words to the guy that sent two jpg files through chat tool.

"I just was watching outside, and the beauty appeared". He explained smiling.

"Right…do you know her?" Other boy inquired and showing the opened files from his notebook.

"I don't know her…But she was with a boy". The boy seemed interested in the boy with the "beauty".

Rei spied the pictures looking the screen of other notebook for a few seconds, and looked her notebook. A chat message was displayed in.

_It is really a bad place for sitting, right Rei?_

A flash memory…..

_If a person talks you, you must talk her/him_

Rei wrote some words very slowly:

_Not understand_

Another message was displayed in Rei`s notebook

_You are sitting with many boys around…If a woman walks outside and they watch…is very uncomfortable._

A second flash….

_High School is not for NERV issues. Top-Secret._

Rei typed more words to the other notebook.

_I ignore them, and I don't pay attention._

From the receptor, came more messages.

_Buy, do you like any of them?_

A third flash…

_People get involve with others, but they will be unique persons._

_You are a unique person Rei. _

Rei was confused and message only one word: _"No"._ A soon answer displayed on the screen: "_You are a very quiet person, Rei. I'd be glad to chat with you"._ Hikari Horaki watched Rei showing her a "V" sign with her hands.

Pen Pen was sleeping over the floor of Misato`s apartment when the clock marked 12.00 pm, and a soft wind entered by the opened windows of the place. A TV was powered on showing men speaking and explaining a new system for alert people through displayed notifications through public and private television. The penguin opened its eyes and looked around like finding Misato, but it apparently was alone.

A colorful image caught Pen Pen attention and it walked to the TV finding a better view of the displayed kanji characters around the now colorful shape. Pen Pen turned the head when a red point lit a certain area of the shape. Larger Kanji characters mentioned:

_SPECIAL EXCEPTION ALERT DECLARED TO HAKONE PREFECTURE_

The natural luminosity from outside was darkened for the clouds, but they completely disappeared during a second from the sky. Pen Pen was in the window appreciating the event. The clouds followed a path from east to west forming a circle around Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3 areas within Hakone Prefecture. The wind was hot and Pen Pen noticed a strange change in the environment. Many birds from roofs started a messy flight to the green mountains. The temperature of the ambient rose at summer levels, but since Second Impact, Japanese Climate changed to random weather that oscillates from sunny to rainy conditions the whole year. With the increased hot, a ground oscillation started, and Pen Pen heard a noise on the TV broadcast. It came to watch the displayed special exception alert.

_JAPANESE GEOLOGY SYSTEM INDICATES INCOMING SEISMIC MOVEMENTS AROUND HAKONE PREFECTURE WITH ESTIMATED MAGNITUDES FROM 4.0 TO 5.7 Mw. FROM AN AERIAL ORIGIN._

Pen Pen felt a little tremor that only extended over a minute, and a second movement during three minutes. A strange noise was heard in mountains direction, and the penguin watches from the window. A dust cloud partially covered the mountains and the hot wind transported the dust to Downtown Tokyo-2 and the desert Downtown Tokyo-3.

Sirens started a synchronized noise for the two main Japanese cities, and emergency vehicles were deployed for notice people about the special alert. Pen Pen decided close the windows using its wings, and tried to catch other channels on the TV, but there was an only displayed image showing the mentioned events. A new tremor occurred.

* * *

><p>"Maybe, it is your father Rei".<p>

Hikari mentioned these words after heard the cell phone during an evacuation of the 2-A and the rest of the levels from the classrooms to the free zone or safe zone within First Tokyo-3 High School boundaries. The Headmaster was on the zone, meanwhile a military vehicles composed by a Mowag and a Tank entered to the zone. The student commented the visits.

"What is happening?" Suzuhara asked Aida, but his friend didn't have an answer.

"I don't know anything. We were evacuated according a special alert…I said it because of the sirens". Aida looked the military vehicles. The headmaster succeeded to calm student and kept silence.

"Our school will must evacuated because a severe safety violation occurred minutes ago in our country, and specifically near to Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3". The Headmaster words only provoke more noisy commentaries from students.

"Calm down"! A Japanese marine took the word. "It is our mission informs that your school is provided of a shelter. This shelter was assigned to the Tokyo-3 zone, and you will share it with the mentioned place inhabitants and people that cannot find a shelter and be on the zone without necessarily live on it".

The marine observed a girl that extended a hand like wishing take the word: "Yes?"

"I have to report me". Rei Ayanami said the phrase and her classmates watched her very surprised. The Headmaster seemed know the requirement.

"Who are you?" The marine replied very upset.

Rei broke the 2-A class row and showed to the marine, her NERV Identification.

"A NERV Card". Aida screamed.

"Shut up". Hikari claimed for order and respect.

The marine read the identity data from the card, and very serious looked Rei. She was receiving another incoming call.

"It is for you, sir". Rei gave the cell phone to the marine that tried to convince himself about the authenticity of the card.

"I am in representation of safety forces at the High-School, sir…Okay….The lady have to return to headquarters". The marine ended the communication.

Two strong shocks affected the area, and the marine ordered enter to the assigned shelter for the high-school. Only, Rei Ayanami stayed with the marine and the Headmaster.

"Pilot Ayanami, please aboard the tank, and our team carry you to the NERV Base"

The girl entered the tank, meanwhile the students walked to the shelter.

"Look, the buildings". Many students commented how Tokyo-3 buildings hid underground, but the ground shocks and air shocks didn't have the beginning in the hiding process. A big gate opened in middle of the street.

**GEO-SHELTER TOKYO-3 ZONE THREE**

Pen Pen saw the same building during the process from the closed windows that held the vibrations from the unknown source. The dust from mountains was composed a fog around the tops. The penguin watched a thing so tall like a building near the mountains, and thousands of war planes invaded the aerial space in direction to the thing.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7 Inhibited Flashes  Part One

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**7**

**Inhibited Flashes – Part One.**

Misato Katsuragi was giving dry fishes to Pen Pen meanwhile they walked though a corridor located in an apartment building. She dressed her usual uniform.

"It is enough fish for today, Pen Pen. I bought you for two weeks". Misato put off a key from her bag, and opened the door of an apartment. Pen Pen run to turn on the TV, and Misato left the bag on a table.

"It was a long day…How did you feel, my friend?" Misato asked Pen Pen that nodded very happy. She took a beer from the freezer and looked the TV show that Pen Pen was watching.

"Just thirty minutes today, ah?" Misato left the main room of the apartment and went to her bedroom. A door bell ringed.

"Hello Pen Pen". A girl saluted the penguin that made a noise to alert Misato.

"Akane! Come in". The girl entered the apartment touching Pen Pen`s head, and Misato appeared from the room after clothes changes.

"Hi Misato…You forgot this". Akane delivered Misato a little box.

"Thanks. I mustn't show Pen Pen out laboratory time". Misato said it very cheerful.

"Don't worry. Pen Pen must be tired of watching so many eyes over him". Akane accepted a beer from Misato. They took place on the floor and watching the TV.

"Thanks for the fish". Misato pointed as Pen Pen ate a big fish.

"You're welcome. My father always buys much fish, and I know that Pen Pen needs food when you aren't at home". Akane and Misato drank more beers during a while.

Pen Pen left the main room leaving the two women alone. Misato turned off the TV.

"Who did give you the cross". Akane asked Misato that touched her crossed necklace.

"A man. So, do you want to tell me who is the responsible for your happiness today?"

Akane seemed embarrassed and played with the empty beer cans.

"The Commission accepted my project for investigate the Dead Seas". Akane nodded very reflexive.

"It is great, but?". Misato watched the calm enthusiasm of Akane.

"By before projects were rejected by many reasons, and I don't believe that they have accepted the last one. I prefer a rejecting in the beginning that during the process".

Misato nodded and touched Akane`s shoulders.

"I don't think that Pen Pen could help you". Misato smiled.

"I know…I just only wanted to show a hot-water Penguin to the kids of the kinder".

"Well, you didn't tell me about the man of my last question, Akane". Misato put a cheerful face.

"A Keizo`s friend said me that I was pretty". Akane moved the shoulders like misunderstanding.

"He said you…during…". Misato inquired Akane.

"Ah, you have a good imagination. But, don't. His friend only goes to our apartment to discuss lawsuits and other things". Akane played with the cans again.

"Is that all? Maybe, this friend goes to see you". Misato took another beer.

"Perhaps. But I don't understand why Keizo discusses lawsuits with an engineering student". Akane accepted another beer from Misato.

"Find out. I just said all because during our neighbors' time, you always are alone".

Akane nodded very sad and watched the roof.

"I remembered the day when you said me about looking roofs, and the related feeling to the look". Misato looked the roof, too.

"Akane, I probably will watch another unknown roof". Misato`s face turn to dark.

"What?" Akane had a undefined express in his face.

"I must to move to other apartment". Misato put the cans at the same place building a tower.

"Where?" Akane asked Misato very sad.

"To Tokyo-3. NERV decided that all employees must occupy residential blocks of the city". Misato explained the movement.

"Wow, but is an accessible place?". Akane tried to find a good aspect.

"Not always, because NERV itself came to a higher military level, and the restrictions will increase, and my job status, too". Misato put the last can of the tower.

"I am really sorry, for us". Akane embraced Misato, and the tower fell.

"Pen Pen felt your fault. I will leave tomorrow". Misato surprised Akane.

"Okay…Keizo loves your company, too and he probably would want to organize a little farewell party". Akane came to smile.

"Sure. When you and Keizo were preparing, just call me".

Akane entered to her apartment, finding two men talking with many books over a table.

"Hello". Akane greeted them.

"Hey, do you remember my friend?". Keizo pointed to his partner.

"Yeah…Daisuke, right?". Akane gave her hand to the guess. He made a little reverence and embraced the hand, too.

"I am with Keizo in our project". Daisuke explained his presence into the apartment.

"A common class between Law School and Engineering, Akane". Keizo showed a form to submit projects among different careers.

"What is the matter?". Akane inquired.

"Our project is about legal changes from 2003 to the present referred to engineering aspects of military initiatives". Daisuke told the title of the investigation to Akane that felt a strange feeling inside. She went to her room for rest a few moments.

"Is it weird?". Keizo wondered something. Daisuke opened a carpet titled "Building Act".

"What?"

"We are collecting information to establish a link between Tokyo-3 building and the laws, but it is an excuse for finding guilties". Keizo reflexed a few moments. His partner put on the table a huge book.

**JAPANESE LEGAL CODE**

"The Trojan Horse is this book. Justice disappeared years ago because the main courts were transferred to Kyoto, and trials within Hakone Prefecture are presented to a Commission composed by few people". Daisuke sounded melancholic.

"What you said, they aren't an engineering words…You spoken like a lawyer". Keizo smiled Daisuke.

"You are the lawyer. I only give you the engineering approaches". Daisuke kept the book in his bag. "What about Akane?"

"I must suppose that your Trojan horse will be me, right?" Keizo nodded very cheerful.

"Now it is the moment. Later, she will do her thesis and will waste her whole time inside a laboratory with rats, niggles, white uniforms, bacteries…."

"Stop man…I am not Akane…Keep your mouth shut…until she wanted to share a conservation with you". They watched how Akane left her room and turned off the TV.

"Misato will go". Akane mentioned that during channel changes.

"To another mission". Keizo said, and Daisuke paid more attention.

"No, she must move from the apartment". Akane moved her shoulders like quit the fight.

"The owner wants the apartment". Keizo inquired.

"No, her job established an entire block for NERV workers inside Tokyo-3". Daisuke read a book like choosing the words to ask.

"What…block". Daisuke asked very softly.

"I don't know. Actually, I forgot ask her. We could visit her and Pen Pen". Akane turned her face to the TV.

"Misato has a hot-water penguin called Pen Pen…or Pen square". Keizo explained Daisuke about the animal.

"I never have see a hot-water penguin…I really would wish see it". Daisuke exhibited an enthusiastic stance. Keizo spoken to Daisuke`s ears: "Misato is pretty hot".

"No real horses, yet". Daisuke said laughing very strong.

"I don't understand". Akane watched the men that seemed ignore the woman.

"Men stuffs, Akane".

"Yeah, I invited Misato for tonight and can offer her a little farewell party". Akane turned off the TV without finding an interesting program.

"Cool. Maybe, she will allow us see Pen Pen". Daisuke invited himself.

"Good idea. She studied at Tokyo-2 University in the Engineering School. Perhaps, you want to ask about her projects and career during the period". Akane said it to Daisuke that nodded.

"Thank you".

_Knock, knock_

Akane was knocking the door of Misato`s apartment when the stars invade the nocturne sky in Tokyo-2. Looking to the east, Tokyo-3 buildings lit the mountains.

"Are you ready?". Akane asked when Misato opened the door. Misato left her apartment closing the door with the keys.

"Keizo invited a friend. He wanted to know Pen Pen". Akane told smelling Misato`s perfume.

"It is French, not for girls". The women entered to the neighbor apartment finding Keizo and Daisuke loading songs to a notebook.

"Hello Misato". Keizo saluted her and made a reverence. "This is Daisuke".

Daisuke made a reverence, too and smiled. "I meet to know".

"Meet too, Daisuke. Unfortunately, Pen Pen was sleeping. That penguin species have strict habits…No, Pen Pen was tired and depressed when I told about my movement, but I know that it will adapt soon". Misato watched Daisuke during the talking.

"Pen Pen is like your partner, right". Daisuke was focused looking the purple hair.

"Exactly".

The group took place around the table and Keizo opened a track list from the notebook, and the music sounded at a comfortable volume.

"Daisuke have been studied at Engineering School at Tokyo-2". Akane told Misato about the young man that looked Misato`s necklace.

"Really, it is great. Now, engineering is a vast field for finding job and good salaries. When I finished, Tokyo-2 gave me the chance to continue post grade studies in Germany". Misato seemed liked with Daisuke.

"Do you work in NERV, right?". Daisuke asked Misato.

"Yes, when I told about the employability field, I was talking of NERV. They demanded many works from different disciplines to their bases". Misato told each word like following a learnt speech.

"We have a common project". Keizo mentioned the venture with Daisuke.

"Fine. And congratulations for you, Akane". Misato said it to Akane that was embarrassed.

"For what?". Keizo inquired the women.

"I didn't tell them, Misato. My School approved my project about Dead Seas"

Keizo embraced Akane and Daisuke made applauses.

"Seas, right?...Like Pippi in the South Seas?". Daisuke inquired Akane.

"Umm…My project is about bacteria in the Dead Sea…Israel". Akane explained the title of her project.

"Ssssss". Daisuke spelled a very long s-letter.

…I know that a short track for bikes around Tokyo-3 mountains".

"It is true. When I drive to NERV, is common seeing mountain bikers in the mountains, and the place is very safe". Misato commented to Daisuke and Keizo about a track for bikers.

"Will you come with us?". Keizo asked Akane that watched the time in her watch.

"Sure. I like biking, and you could teach me the track". Akane looked how Misato observed the time in her own watch,

"It is late. I have to wake very early tomorrow…Actually; I don't have put anything in the boxes for the move". Misato seemed sleepy.

"Tomorrow?". Keizo said it very skeptic.

"Yes. I contracted a service for move my stuffs, and they will come tomorrow morning at ten to carry the boxes. But, I must change the same day to the new place...during the morning, NERV gave me the address in Tokyo-3…I must leave".

"I must go to my home, too. My brother was alone with our sister". Daisuke took his bag, and Misato leave the table. Keizo and Akane accompanied them to the door.

"Please, if you have time…just knock for a good-bye". Akane embraced Misato that nodded. Keizo made a deep reverence.

"Not for you…for her". Kenzo joked Daisuke.

Misato and Daisuke left the apartment, and the man followed Misato to her apartment's door.

"I never see you when I came to this place". Daisuke told to Misato that put the key in the door.

"Most of time, I have night shifts in NERV. That is the reason". Misato explained it.

"Do you have the new address for Akane and Keizo?" Daisuke asked Misato when she opened the door.

"No, NERV will give me it tomorrow morning…Okay, I must start to put my belongings into the boxes for moving". Misato was trying to say good bye. Daisuke understood the message and made a reverence.

"Good-bye Misato". He retired from the door and went to the elevator.

Misato watched him few seconds an entered to her apartment. It was completely dark, but a light flash appeared into Misato`s memory:

"_My new apartment is fine, considering that I will waste most of my time watching giant robots and technicians"._

_Ritsuko Akagi was talking to Misato that seemed confused and holding a piece of paper._

"_Doctor, NERV assigned me the block number one, in the Tokyo-3 boundaries in the street number two-F"._

_Misato read the paper to Ritsuko that mentioned the near address assigned to a woman called Maya._

_ANOTHER FLASH INVADED MISATO_

"…_and this is your new address captain"._

_Misato took a paper from unknown hands._

"_Block number one"_

_A THIRD FLASH BLINDED HER_

"_NERV, God's in his heaven, all's right with the world"_

"_EYES ONLY"_

_A shadow spoken to Misato:_

"_NERV, We're in our ground, they're in the world"_

Pen Pen watched a disturbed Misato that came to see again her dark apartment. Finally, she turned up the lights.

"Hello Pen Pen…Someone wanted to meet you…Wait".

Misato left the apartment running.

Akane watched how the sun rose from the top of the mountains from the window. She only dressed a black t-shirt and held a carpet with a NERV logo.

**Name: Akane Hidetoshi.**

**A.M.: T-2 University.**

**Matter: Biology.**

**APPROVED PROJECT.**

**: 0003421**

**Unit: Cmmdr.**

Kanji characters on the carpet said:

**THE PHENOMENON OF BACTERIES IN ANTARCTIC SEAS**

**Dvlpmt: Antarctic Expedition.**

Keizo find Akane reading the carpet in the main room. They smiled.

"Morning. Are you working?". Keizo asked Akane that kept the carpet in a bag.

"I have a meeting with my professor at nine. What time is scheduled our short track for the mountains?" Akane walked through the main room and surrounded Keizo.

"At ten o'clock, my lady. I will prepare our bike when you finish the meeting". Keizo only dressed a short.

"Good, I go to take a shower". Akane left the main room carrying the bag.

Keizo watched from the window, and his expression turned to absolute surprise and then, he retired his eyes from the unknown point of view.

Many students walked for the paths of the Tokyo-2 University during the morning, when no clouds had in the sky, and there wasn't possibility for weather different to sunny. From a bench, Daisuke read a book. During a second, he left the reading and seemed gone. Next to him, there was a bike. Keizo came to him riding a similar bike, and stopped made sound the brakes.

"Hello!". Keizo greeted very animate.

"Morning, Keizo". Daisuke watched the bike.

"Akane is a meeting, but she carried the bike for the short track". Keizo left the bike with Daisuke`s bike and occupied a place on the bench.

"What do you read?". Keizo watched the cover of the book.

"Engineering problems". Daisuke put the book in his bag.

"Was a surprise to know about Misato`s job in NERV for you?". Keizo was serious looking his friend. Daisuke drew ironic smiles on his face.

"I think that NERV is an acronym…N-E-R-V". Daisuke spelled each letter very quickly. Other students walking watched him to hear the spelling.

"An acronym…Find the acronym wasn't an acronym, right?" Keizo answered with an ironic smile.

"What is the trouble"? Daisuke was angered and Keizo started to pronounce each word with strong.

"C-o-m-e-o-n-t-e-l-l-m-e-a-b-o-u-t-n-e-r-v-a-n-d-t-h-e-p-e-n-g-u-i-n".

Keizo stopped to see Daisuke totally out of control, leaving his bag on the grass and adopting a fight position. Many students observed the angry man.

"Okay, calm down dude. It is enough". Keizo left the bench and carrying his bike.

Akane was riding her bike for the paths of the University and watched Daisuke at the entrance speaking with a professor. She rode the bike to Daisuke location.

"Akane…Keizo must be close to start the short track". Daisuke smiled to Akane.

"I know about the fight. Was it for the project or a woman?" Akane asked Daisuke.

"Both things, my lady". Daisuke answered very sincere and pointed Keizo that rode from the main building to the entrance.

"You won. Okay…our friend knows the route to the short track". Keizo and Daisuke embraced hands. Akane relaxed.

The team started to ride from the University entrance to the nearest residential zone of Tokyo-2. Daisuke went indicating the streets for riding properly and safe from cars and busses. Akane stopped at a supermarket parking because her cell phone sounded and picked the incoming call.

"Yes?...Are you Misato?...I am in Tokyo-2 riding with the boys…I cant hear you…Okay…Your stuff are moved from the apartment…ok…"

Keizo mentioned Misato to asking for the call. Akane nodded.

"But, the signal of the cell phone is out". Akane looked zero signal bars. Daisuke and Keizo checkered their cell phone, and none had signal bars.

"Well, our ride will be like camp". Keizo showed relaxed and they re-start the riding.

The previous sunny weather slowly changed to many clouds over the mountains, but still the sunlight reflection on the Tokyo-3 Lake produced a beautiful effect. The team continued the riding for a near zone to Downtown Tokyo-2, and the height of the buildings increased during the ride. Akane felt a vibration, and then Keizo and Daisuke felt the same thing. They stopped in front of a bank. Akane watched the LCD screen, and still no signal bars, but there was a message. Her friends received a message, too and without signal bars. Daisuke read the new message:

_We report to you about the interruption of the service due to a antennae problem from Main Hakone Station at Futau Mountains. We are working for find the cause of the problem and restoring the service. Emergency calls and message alerts are in normal situation. Thanks._

"The antennae failed by unknown reasons". Daisuke made a resume of the message.

"I wonder if TV signal is fallen, too". Keizo proposed the doubt. Akane suggested the possibility of watch TVs from retails stores. They rode directly to the Downtown, and find a retail store. The TVs were turned off. Akane left the bike on the street and asked to an employee.

"Sir, I wonder if TV signal are fallen as cell phones".

"Exactly, miss. No TV signals, but the Government displayed a message recently explaining troubles from Futau Antennae". The employee answered the request, and Akane resumed the explanation to her friends.

"Umm. The Futau Antennae Complex is watched from the short track. The antennae and the buildings. We could see it from the mountain". Daisuke was agreed with continue the ride to the short track. Keizo and Akane agreed, too.

Keizo was in front of the group and alerting from cars and heavy vehicles. He notices about red lights of the semaphores.

"Temperature is increasing". Keizo said from the bike. Daisuke and Akane rode side by side for the assigned channel to bikes on the street. Akane watched the sky and the clouds were forming circles above. Keizo unexpectedly stopped forcing Daisuke and Akane to use the brakes very strong.

"Look this". Keizo pointed a legend written on the street.

**WARNING, SOCKET**

"Come on Keizo. The legend is part of the electric system. Probably a wire branch is below us in this point of the city. I remembered when the street was closed and the workers inserted a huge cable inside the path". Akane was unsurprised, and Daisuke had a flash. Quickly, he inhibited the flash.

"Please, we must continue". Daisuke rode again and Keizo was side by side with Akane now.

Finally, the team abandoned the Downtown zone, and took a street that connected Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3 boundaries near to the mountains. During this riding for the mentioned places, they watched many helicopters flying in direction to the northeast and the Lake could see for them. Strange cloud shapes came from northeast and a hot wind increasing its temperature and speed. The bikers stopped in front a weird building without windows and codes written on the structure. Daisuke was taking a break with Akane and Keizo. He read the codes, and his eyes stopped in surface level. He focused the view in a scale of numbers.

_1000…990….980….970….960….950….940_

Akane and Keizo were drinking water and observed the mountains, appreciating the clouds circles and a circle around the sun. From northeast location, more clouds came.

_700…690…680…670…660…650….640….630….620_

Daisuke stopped the watch at level number 500. The surface level was at 500.

_What is the death level?_

Keizo resumed the riding, now at first, leaving Akane and Daisuke side by side, and choosing a more direct street to the mountains. Akane watched a notice during the riding:

_Block Number three – Tokyo-3_

Daisuke stopped with Akane that shouted Keizo to stop him. Keizo turned to the friends that observed a legend on the street:

**DANGER, EVA SOCKET**

**NERV**

"A socket…maybe there is another cable underground". Keizo suggested an explanation. Daisuke left the bike and touch the legend. Akane tried to understand that Daisuke wished to find.

"If there is a cable, probably a support structure is at more underground levels, like buildings." Daisuke inquired looking Keizo that nodded.

"I realize that buildings level finished at 500, too. The simplest explanation is that scale based in unknown metric, probably continues underground to number zero. So, the question is..what shit there is at level zero". Keizo introduced the intrigue.

"Misato could know". Akane remembered her friend. Daisuke inhibited another flash from his remembers world.

Daisuke resumed the riding at first position, and indicated the path to get the short track and the site for official boundary between Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3. They watched how many planes flied in northeast position. Akane shouted:

"United Nations planes fly over our city, guys". The team kept the riding but maintaining the view to the sky for moments. Tokyo-3 streets seemed emptier than Tokyo-2 streets. A siren sounded and the team stopped again.

"I don't believe in fate, but something doesn't want see us in the short track". Keizo heard the siren. A new message was received in the cell phones.

_SPECIAL EXCEPTION ALERT DECLARED TO HAKONE PREFECTURE_

_JAPANESE GEOLOGY SYSTEM INDICATES INCOMING SEISMIC MOVEMENTS AROUND HAKONE PREFECTURE WITH ESTIMATED MAGNITUDES FROM 4.0 TO 5.7 Mw. FROM AN AERIAL ORIGIN._

"One hour ago, it only was an antennae failure. Now they reported tremors". Keizo mentioned the main aspect of the new message.

"Yeah, tremors and earthquake are energy releasing from underground, and the message stated an aerial origin. We saw helicopters and airplanes flied to that position". Daisuke pointed northeast.

"Not-tectonic explanation. Wait, can be a meteor from space?". Akane smiled like Archimedes when he said "Eureka".

"Are you suggesting a new second impact?" Keizo was skeptical to Akane`s theory.

"NERV is an organization inspired in defending us from another catastrophically event like Second Impact, and they forgot that common people worked and completely ignore them, like my mother". Daisuke was crying. Akane didn't believe the reaction, but Keizo understood. A flash from Keizo, a short remember came to his mind:

_The Case Hakone Heavy Industried Syndicate versus NERV and Japanese Government_

_A list with ten workers dead in Tokyo-3 construction at ground and underground levels of work._

"Are you better?". Akane asked Daisuke after stopped crying. He said yes and smiled to the girl. Keizo mentioned about the short distance from the short track.

"Lets go, people". Daisuke resumed the riding at first. The number of planes increasing and internal Tokyo-3 sirens sounded.

"It is extremely hot, guys". Akane shouted boys.

"Probably, at the mountains, the situation will be colder". Keizo answered Akane.

"But, the wind will be stronger". Daisuke mentioned it.

The team caught the short track hearing the sirens and hiding from military vehicles that moved through Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3 streets. The new clouds from northeast were red and the reflected light from the sun generated a strange effect over buildings, the Lake, and the mountains. The short track entrance was empty of people, and the path started from Tokyo-3 surface level, and identified as 500 by Daisuke and Keizo, to the middle of the surrounding mountains and finished at the top after a zigzag bike road through the mountains. The team drank water and received another messages:

_JAPANESE GOVERNMENT AND UNITED NATIONS HAVE DECLARED A SPECIAL STATE OF EMERGENCY FOR INTERRUPTING NORMAL ACTIVITIES. IT IS NOT ALLOW OUTSIDE ACTIVITIES AND IS MANDATORY THE ATTENDING TO GEO-SHELTERS. PLEASE ATTEND THE ASSIGNED SHELTER ACCORDING TO YOUR PLACE. IF YOU ARE OUT OF BOUNDS, PLEASE ATTEND THE NEAREST GEO-SHELTER. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE._

"We could send a message asking for the assigned geo-shelter to this postion". Akane suggested the chance of sending a 911 message for the doubt.

"911 lines must be free of disturbances". Keizo checked his cell phone.

"Or, we were so high in the short-track, that is impossible to return to Tokyo-2 and we had to find refugee in the mountains". Daisuke inquired that option.

"You are mad". Akane was upset.

"Probably Daisuke is mad, but we could be caught by military forces during a declare state of emergency. It is better be hidden for the emergency". Keizo agreed Daisuke.

"Okay". Akane conceded.

"Come on. The first level of the short-track is this number one". Daisuke showed a number one drew over a flag. Many flags follow the short track. "The highest level is one thousand, and during the riding we will find a safe place".

The team started to ride for the short-track. Strange red clouds lit the sky at northeast.

_4.9 5.2 5.3 5.4 5.5 4.7 4.5 4.3 4.1. 3.9 5.8 5.6 5.5 5.7 4.0 6.2_

Akane watched the tremors magnitudes from a recent message from the alert system in her cell phone. Keizo said the same numbers, and Daisuke put the eyes to northeast, where red explosions carried the hot wind and the strange clouds.

"An explosion occurs, and the magnitudes rise". Daisuke establish a primary connection between the tremors and the explosion.

"The air forces are clearly attacking a target. It is not a meteor. It is an attack from…"

"From humans, or". Akane left talking. The team was stopped among trees in the middle of the road between flags 150 and 151.

_7.3_

The team rode for the short track and forcing the legs because the height was increasing, Akane watched the flag number 200 and over the trees a huge explosion.

"Wait…The recent explosion…". Keizo lost the words. Daisuke stopped the ride, and both were petrified. Akane watched a high shadow over the mountains and things like flies surrounded. Then, big explosion destroyed that "flies" and a dust fog began to invade the sky. The sunlight was weaker, and a strange yellow bright started.

"Look Tokyo-3, guys". Daisuke was completely confused.

Many building of Tokyo-3 was hiding to underground levels, and other structures started to erect over the surface. It wasn't common buildings.

"Giant launchers buildings…What shit?" Keizo watched how many rockets were launched from Tokyo-3 to northeast.

Daisuke inhibited another flash. He touched his helmets with both hands and then watched the bike.

"The target wants to destroy the city, but the first barrier is Tokyo-3". Daisuke suggested an explanation.

"So, this all time, NERV have built a new city for only be destroy when the moment come". Keizo said it with sad.

"It destroyed by a similar Second Impact". Akane had a flash when a tsunami destroyed a house and streets. Daisuke watched Akane and Keizo and said:

"The earthquake is in the air, so we have directly in the hypocenter. The epicenter, where our feet are placed over the release source is underground. NERV kept people at underground levels and protected them hiding the buildings. But, we see how air forces want to destroy the source of the hypocenter, and I said that is a managed threat for someone. If Akane theory about a third impact with similar aspect to the Second is right, so the Second Impact wasn't a meteor. It was a fucking enemy from…an unknown place and killed millions of people. If Akane is right, this incoming threat could kill us and the world, again".

"So, we must find the best place for watch the thing, and if someone of us remains alive…could tell the real story. Come on". Keizo resumed the riding at flag number 201.

_Flag number 360_

A dark tower was watched by the team that rode looking the explosion, the air-flies that fell when a red explosion occurred from the new appreciated tower. This new element came directly to the Tokyo-3 walking through the mountains from northeast.

"I see an X shapes from the shadow". Akane pointed the shadow.

"See the magnitudes!" Keizo ordered Akane that watched the new incoming messages.

_7.6_

"A tsunami is produced from 8.0 to higher". Daisuke suggested a tsunami effect derived from the explosions.

"The Lake…It could be a tsunami in the Lake". Keizo shouted.

"It isn't a shadow…"

Akane was terrified after seeing the real shape of the shadow. At the same time, thousands of rockets were launched from Tokyo-3 to the Thing.

"It is a monster."

_Flag number 420_

"The air forces can't kill it, they fell like flies". Keizo pointed the air planes, helicopters, VTOLs, rockets, and the whole military machine that fell in the attempts for defeat the monster. Akane was looking Tokyo-2 and felt a sensation of near death; meanwhile Daisuke was watching the aerial spectacle, and the creature.

_7.9_

_Flag number 500_

A beep sound started from Daisuke`s cell phone.

"I don't have a new message". Akane checked her cell phone. Keizo confirmed her.

Daisuke adopted an embarrassing face, and put off his bike helmet. He put off a little black circle like a button, and left it on the grass. Then, he put on another black button over the helmet.

"What was that shit?". Keizo asked very curious.

"I am not probably crazy, my friend. I am totally crazy. It was a wireless camera"

Akane shouted: "The Thing arrived Tokyo-3!"

Over the mountains, an enormous plane was flying like analyzing the creature's position, and made many circles but firmly closing to the creature. Finally, it placed directly above and the creature follows it to a delay position at northeast.

"YEAH! The monster follows the plane out of Tokyo". Akane celebrated like releasing tension.

"Wait…"

The plane was above of the creature again, but delayed from later positions.

"What is that"?

From the plane, a smaller object was released and its direction was the creature's head or properly its upper body.

Akane had a flash:

_Enola Gay_

_TV Documentaries._

"AN ATOMIC BOMB!"

"Impossible, if they launch an atomic bomb, they destroyed the entire area and…us".

Daisuke had a flash:

_Umm, ah,ah,ah_

_N2 Mine_

The object fell from the plane and….

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8 The Geo Shelter Front

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**8**

**The Geo (Shelter) Front.**

_Hello! A new chapter of the story. I am really happy writing this, and enjoy it!_

**KEEP OUT NERV KEEP OUT**

**God's in his Heaven. All's right with the world.**

**10-40 GATE**

The tunnel was completely blocked by huge stones for a landslide coming from near mountains. Fortunately, Misato and Shinji entered the tunnel after the blocking, and they were in the blue car recovering strength. Misato watched how her GPS monitor was changing its setup from a remote source. It now showed a straight line marked as TUNNEL. Misato remembered Gendo`s orders before Operation 100 beginning, and watched Shinji was didn't left the view from a gate with big letters, and holding his carpet. The backpack was on the before seats. Misato felt a little tremor, and Shinji now looked her.

"What…what is happening?" Shinji asked hesitantly. Misato showed a serious face.

"Did you attend Physics at school, Shinji?" Misato inquired the boy, which nodded.

Now, Misato examined the roof of the tunnel from the car and left the car for heard the outside noises more clearly. Shinji decided stay in the car, but he could hear the same noises. The captain heard deep impacts on the mountains, and a stampede later. Then, we turned to the car and told Shinji: "We've to leave this car, and find a safer way to enter NERV Headquarters". Shinji nodded again. "And you could read the documents that are inside your carpet, boy".

Toji Suzuhara was pressing buttons on his cell phone during the High School evacuation to the assigned Geo-Shelter. Students followed the instructions given by JSSDF officials that were in change of the evacuation to the new place. Hikari Horaki was at the end of the 2-A row, looking for bad behaviors. She observed Toji and went where he was walking with Kensuke.

"I heard about a signal loss". Hikari mentioned to the boys showing her cell phone.

"Yeah, my cell phone antenna is dead". Toji touched the empty place on LCD interface for reporting signal quality. Aida was very quiet and watching to the rest of people, he examined his cell phone very carefully. Toji put his view on Kensuke`s cell phone.

"You have a signal…yet". Toji watched few bars on LCD interface. Aida nodded and when he saw Hikari at certain distance, told to Toij.

"My father gave this cell phone for emergencies. It will show full signal because the system is not based on air". Kensuke explained with a soft voice.

"What? I don't understand". Toji replied Kensuke that answered: "I will tell you later".

Kensuke stopped talking because the group ended the evacuation, because a gate with a NERV logo was being opened. A legend was on the gate below NERV logo:

**GEOSHELTER -121**

**TOKYO-2 (NORTHEASTERN POINT-TOKYO-3 BLOCK TWO)**

Misato closed the 10-40 Gate and Shinji was inside a new tunnel less wide and with tubes for the sides. He observed the tubes and little holes that appeared at certain distance. And the height of the new tunnel was shorter, too. The tunnel was lit by little bulbs put on the roof. A yellow line marked a trajectory for the floor. Misato walked few steps with Shinji following.

"The road tunnel wasn't safe for driving for a while". Misato spoken to Shinji that nodded.

"I understand". Shinji said very polite and smiled. Misato pointed with a hand the direction to begin the walking. Shinji remembered something.

"_Please, all students must follow the instructions from their teachers when the siren sounds"._

_A voice from a loudspeaker putting over a desk in the middle of the free zone from a High School gave recommendations to the students that left their classrooms to go to the free zone. Auxiliary personnel were in charge of the operation. Among them, there was an old man that observed a certain student that was walking with his class to the zone. _

_A siren sounded, and the students took place in rows according to their classes on the free zone. Unexpectedly, a plane flied over the High School and more sirens sounded._

"_Please, you have to evacuate to the high levels of the city, following the yellow path marked on the street."_

_The personnel opened the gates, and the whole classes went off the school, and more people was walking and following the yellow line. The old man had a carpet on his hands, and followed to the students with other colleagues. The entire city was being evacuated to the hills. From the highest positions, it could appreciate a bay and a port._

_The students filled yellow circles taking place above them, and the rest of the people were placed on the remaining circles. The old man went to a specific class within a circle and share commentaries from students, and finally saluted to a boy._

"_Hello, Shinji". Shinji smiled and watched the carpet that the man carried._

"_What is that?" Shinji asked looking a red leaf over the carpet._

"_We need to talk. When this practice ended, please you go to my office". The old man was serious, but at last smiled Shinji that nodded and said: "I will be, uncle"._

The Geo-Shelter was a huge square fully equipped with tables, chairs, food, water, and first-aid boxes. The students watched the walls and the high roof. Hikari ordered to her class take sit. A tremor was felt.

"So, do you tell me?". Toji inquired Kensuke when they chose take sit on the floor.

"The only reason for losing quality signal outside is without antennae. Underground, a new system works completely different". Kensuke gave his cell phone to Toji that observed a full signal bar.

"Somebody destroyed the antennae". Toji`s words sounded like a question.

"The incident itself did it. But, only my cell phone can get signal underground, because JSSDF cell phones have the technology". Kensuke looked around, and Toji seemed confuse.

"Is it all real for you?" Toji watched Kensuke like unbelieving the before story.

"Yes, my friend. My father took risks tell me secrets and classified data, and unfortunately I am involve. I am his red book". Kensuke smiled, and Toji dawn the head thinking.

"Do you a red book, right?". Toji laughed. Hikari went to the boys.

"JSSDF men told us about a public phone that will be able for talking with potential relatives without a shelter. Do you have anyone?". Hikari waited for an answer because the boys said "no" with the head. The girl smiled and returned to a female group.

"I am involve, too Aida". Toji looked his friend very serious.

"For me, or…."

Shinji was reading a guide for new comers to NERV meanwhile followed Misato through the tunnel. She mentally counted the numbers labeled on the walls for an emergency track system to avoid lose the path. Shinji changed a page of the guide and during a second of distraction, the carpet fell to the floor.

"I got it". Misato composed the carpet leaving the papers in the prior order, and gave to Shinji the carpet with the guide in the same page. He nodded.

"Where is the branch number three….?" Misato didn't complete the question at her mind because inhibited the last one. Shinji stopped walking and found the pages very quickly for the answer. Misato smiled to see Shinji`s tension.

"_This mission is a shit"._

_Ritsuko Akagi watched very surprise to Misato that said that phrase during a short walk for Tokyo-2 streets. Pen Pen accompanied them, and it was like sleepy._

"_Don't you face the responsibility of manage another pilot, right?". Ritsuko inquired with a dark smile. Misato gave the same smile to Ritsuko._

"_I can tell pilot and other words according to a manual". Misato did the action to show an object from her wallet, but Ritsuko didn't allow her. An apartment building was near._

"_This is Tokyo-2, Misato". Ritsuko looked Pen Pen`s sleep. "He is tired"._

_Misato touches Pen Pen`s head and the penguin made a friendly noise._

"The Branch number three is located in Germany". Shinji answered the question and showed to Misato a reference picture of mountains.

"Those mountains are in Switzerland, the picture is wrong". Misato observed the picture few second. Shinji seemed confused. "I worked there, too". Shinji only came to check the notes from NERV-Germany. Misato resumed the walking through the tunnel, and her mind was divided: "_We have reasons for shut up"._

A row of students was waiting for use the public phone able to make calls to relatives that hadn't get a geo-shelter, and using the underground telephony. Hikari was on the row waiting.

"I am boring". Toji was asleep, and his friend watched a wall. Kensuke paid attention to numbers written on the walls.

"It is like a scale". Kensuke seemed talk himself, but Toji heard him.

"It ends at 300". Toji nodded confirming the parallel observation. Kensuke watched Hokari that was speaking on the public phone.

"She got somebody". Kensuke pointed Hikari.

"Yesterday, my brother carried our sister where an aunt". Toji said it looking Hikari.

"What about your brother?". Kensuke asked. "I remembered that you were sending a message during the evacuation".

Toji shook his head like releasing tension, and focused his eyes on the floor, very reflexive.

"Can you hear it?". Kensuke looked the roof.

"What?". Toji only watched the floor.

"The explosions…."

Misato turned to look Shinji that was examining a drawing like a pentagon with multiple enters and exits. They were in the tunnel at an unknown level according to numbers series that Misato mentally was tracking for orientation.

"Numbers have change". Misato`s words put off Shinji of the carpet.

"What?". Shinji inquired and looked around.

Two sides with tubes, the yellow path followed the straight direction to front, but the front was completely dark .Misato looked two numbers at right and left sides.

"The binary code ends". Misato pronounced the words and observed the front darkness.

"Are that the numbers?". Shinji pointed a number based on binary system. Misato nodded and took the painted number at right side.

"The gate`s name is 10-40, because the first segment is tracked on binary numbers…can you tell me why?. Misato took the left number.

"The binary system is based on two numbers…zero and one". Shinji answered very confident.

"Yeah, the next segment is tracked on a system based on four and zero". Misato showed a fascinated face.

"_Where is she"._

_Commander Ikari was sitting at charge place and angry. Ritsuko Akagi was watched the main entrance to the Control Room._

"_Sir, she will come". Ritsuko said to Commander Ikari. _

"_I am here!". Misato appeared from the main entrance. "I was lost, Ritsuko"._

_Ritsuko showed a confused face when Misato started to explain the orientation disaster that she had._

"_The gate 10-40 is not really a tunnel". Misato continued to speak without advert the presence of Ikari and Fuyutsuki._

"_Miss Katsuragi…the whole world wait for your orders to begin the test". Commander Ikari talked to Misato that was embarrassed._

"_I am sorry. I have troubles to get the monorail"._

Far sounds from outside were heard by people in the Geo-Shelter. The students were commenting in groups about the evacuation and the reason for the "show". Kensuke was sending a message from his cell phone. He called Toji that was speaking with Hikari.

"What's up"?. Toji sat next to Kensuke.

"My father sent me a message". Kensuke exhibited a solemn voice. Toji stayed quiet waiting for the news. "A severe security violation was detected from northeast point at 8.30 am over Pacific Ocean. Once, the direction was confirmed, UN allowed JSSDF to use lethal force. If the situation gets bad, NERV will take the command.

"Rei Ayanami mentioned that was working for NERV". Toji remembered the moment when Rei revealed that.

"JSSDF didn't have troubles to carry Rei to NERV". Kensuke seemed tired and sleepy.

"Japan is being attacked now, right".

Toji`s words sounded like a truth.

Shinji watched weird number at tunnels sides, and Misato doesn't look it. Finally, the teenager ended to watch the documents inside the carpet. Misato stopped.

"Shinji…the tunnel ends here". Misato took position next to Shinji that only saw a wall interrupting the path. "A door is hidden here". Then, Misato took the wall and found a strange logo and put the two hands, and push forward. A door opened, it was a small door.

"What are there?". Shinji asked Misato that watched to below from the door.

"There is a ladder, Shinji". Misato watched him very serious. "Come".

Shinji observed from the door, and a vertical tunnel started. The only way to surpass it, it was down the ladder. Misato pressed buttons on his cell phone.

"I am here, at the vertical position. I need the time for get the monorail, please". Misato talked with other personal. "Thanks…Shinji we have only five minutes for leave this place, please get down by the ladder".

"I got it". Toji celebrated during a message sending from Kensuke`s cell phone.

"Where is your brother?" Kensuke asked Toji.

"Umm, I only sent a message to him". Toji moved the shoulders like "what else".

"You could track him". Kensuke showed another function of the phone to Toji.

"Look…He is in…Umm".

Shinji completed the ladder, and placed his feet over a circular hard surface. Misato ordered to Shinji climb one scale of the ladder, she stayed at one scale above Shinji, that didn't understand the opening system. Misato took her cell phone and called:

"Please, we are at the end…Okay…can you open it".

After Misato`s instructions through the phone, the circular surface was retired due to an automatic or remote system. Shinji was scared because a soft wind entered for the open surface. Misato was containing the breath, and shouted: JUMP!

Automatically, Shinji jumped from the ladder and he fell directly into a movable surface like a train roof. Shinji was terribly confused and Misato jumped behind, but she fell less trouble onto the roof. Misato watched to Shinji that had the close eyes, and finally she walked maintaining the equilibrium and touched Shinji`s shoulders.

"Shinji? I am here". Shinji opened the eyes and focused only to Misato`s eyes.

"I am fine…but my mouth". Shinji touched his cut mouth. He had some scratches.

"We are on a train…just look at me. We are on the roof of the train…please keep your eyes at me…The train is moving with us…When I started my work in NERV…I had to do the same insanity jump, but I almost die because only I could took a part of the roof…You can see around".

Shinji watched an incommensurable place as if he looked from a tall mountain like Mount Everest. A lake, forests, an enormous facility, mountains, and stone wall around.

"What is this place, Misato?". Shinji`s face reflected many feelings.

"This is The GeoFront…place of NERV Headquarters and reserve for a threaten world in the future. Human gophers excavated and converted this place in a new world for the future and a defense for the present". Misato pointed a tall building where the monorail line ended. Shinji was more relaxed and…..

"Where is my backpack, Misato?". Shinji talked unexpectedly spontaneous.

"Ehh, it is in my car, yet". Misato only smiled and laughed.

An incoming message was received by Kensuke in his cell phone. He knocks Toji`s head because the teen was sleeping.

"Your brother picked up". Kensuke gave the cell phone to Toji.

Toji opened the message and said: "This place is a shit, buy you would like see this, and you would have to invite Kensuke to see this. I hope left this, take care".

"Where is he?". Kensuke asked Toji that was confused.

"He must be in a geo-shelter". Toji gave the phone to Kensuke.

"I would like see thisssssss". Kensuke felt a stronger tremor.

Misato Katsuragi was opening a door when the monorail ended the route from the GeoFront sky, and Shinji watched NERV Headquarters that had a pyramid shape, and the other facilities. Finally, Misato opened the door and they walked from the roof to the elevated door. Shinji had a strange doubt: "If we left the monorail from the roof that is the way to travel". Misato laughed and said: "Not, who enter for 10-40 gate must get the monorail like finding death".

A NERV logo was painted for the wall of the hall of the entrance building. Misato watched the roof and received a call in her cell phone. Shinji decided to watch from a window. A black car was waiting outside the entrance building.

"Yea, we will take that car". Misato said it guessing the hidden Shinji`s doubt.

Misato and Shinji abandoned the building, and outside a black suited man went to check something.

"Miss Katsuragi, we are here for carrying you and your guess to the Headquarters". The black suited man made a reverence. Shinji made one, too.

"Thanks, Shinji must have the visitor card". Misato pointed the carpet. "And, please my car is in the blocked tunnel and the stuff of him, too".

"We will recover your car and the backpack, when the emergency ends". The black suited man opened a door of the car. "Please, somebody is waiting for us".

The car was near from the pyramid, and Shinji felt tired. Misato was sending messages, and the black suited man drove to high speed through a modern route from the entrance building. Shinji watched the mountains and the lake, and directed his look more high, and his face turned to perplexing.

"What is that, Misato?". Shinji asked and pointing the sky.

"That inverted buildings; there are Tokyo-3 buildings. Just few structures remained outside". Misato answered and the car stopped.

"Welcome to NERV Headquarters. Miss Katsuragi, you have a meeting at Control Room after Operation 100 ends". Misato nodded and left the car with Shinji that kept the eyes in the inverted buildings. Finally, Misato indicated him the pyramid.

"Welcome Shinji, this is NERV". Misato said very serious. "Please, you need to carry the visitor card always, right". Shinji nodded and they walked for the outside garden and parking site. A metallic door was the main entrance to NERV Headquarters. Misato invited Shinji to enter. She uses an ID card in a machine that opened a metallic arm, and Shinji uses his Visitor Card.

"Shinji, we have to go to level number three". Misato showed a complex chart on the wall where the departments are listed. Misato conducted Shinji to an elevator. The doors opened, and an older man was inside.

"Hello, Miss Katsuragi." The old man greeted Misato. "Good afternoon, boy"

Shinji made a reverence. "Operation 100 is ended, you can leave Miss Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari is my business now". Misato nodded and Shinji watched him.

"You have to go with him. You are nice". Misato smiled.

"Please Shinji, take the elevator with me". Shinji entered to the elevator with the man, and the doors closed.

Misato sat on a sofa next to the elevator and she felt tired.

"Hello captain". Ritsuko Akagi saluted him.

"Ritsuko, Shinji Ikari is with the Vice-Commander now". Misato left the sofa.

"Fine...Misato, The N2 Mine failed".

Misato closed her eyes, and a dark remember filled her head. Yellow wings at a certain distance.

"What is the color"? Misato asked Ritsuko.

"Blue pattern…An Angel".

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9 Inhibited Flashed Part Two

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**9**

**Inhibited Flashes – Part Two.**

_Good (morning, afternoon, evening, and night) to all. The ninth chapter of the story is here. The events after the N2 Mine launch. Enjoy it!_

A plane flied around Mount Futau and the pilot watched the target to attack from the top of the mount. A HUD indicated distance, images, and other technical data for the mission. The pilot flied the plane surrounding Tokyo-3, and a unknown voice told him about the creature's characteristics, and recommending a fast fly for avoiding the X attack of the creature. The plane started to fly around creature`s head.

"We show you a perspective view from your point. Did you get it?". The same unknown voice talked to the pilot that confirmed the received message.

An edited sequence appeared in the main monitor, and showed the creature, the multiple planes, Tokyo-3, Tokyo-2 and the lake from a privileged point of view. The pilot found himself in the sequence, like the "fly" around the creature.

"Who are shooting the sequence?". The pilot asked before reading digital instructions on the monitor.

"NERV Intelligence caught an independent signal that was composed by video through wireless recording from the Mount Futau. Okay, pilot execute the order!".

The pilot nodded and managed the plane correcting the current course and activated the vertical flying. A scale showed an increased height from the creature. When the scale reached a specific number, the pilot pressed a red button. From the plane, a black tube went off and fell. The pilot moved the plane accelerating very fast, and increasing the vertical flying, too. The release tube was a white inscription:

**N2 MINE – JSSDF/UN**

The mine had a preloaded direction of impact, and the artifact followed the fall to creatures` head. Finally, it implodes few meters above the thing. A white light and very hot light filled the sky and a powerful shock wave trapped the creature that made scary noises. A black cloud closed creature's body.

The white light completely blinded the view from Mount Futau, few seconds later a shock wave hit trees, rocks, and the whole mountains around. A strange purple color appeared in highest sky layers and the hot temperature affected the bushes with flames and burnt sticks flying for the forest. The short-track flag burnt, because the material was flammable, and the current conditions were clearly out of control. The white light was down to be only a shining around a black cloud in Tokyo-3 boundaries at northeast location. The creature was inside of the cloud.

"The mine was released and no visual appreciation of the target. The side cloud shows a similar height compared with the target. Nominal variables of the target are completely intact". The pilot reported from the plane to the command position. The unknown voice said: "Pilot, we give you a new sequence that NERV Intelligence has taken from the wireless transceiver; probably you will see the side effects remaining because Mount Futau sector was being affected right now". The pilot confirmed the message and the mentioned sequence appeared on the HUD.

"What is this shit?". The pilot was confused to see three persons instead of the background to analyze the situation, but the image changed to the promised sequence that showed the side effects from N2 Mine releasing and the current status of the creature. The pilot thought about the moment when flied near Mount Futau, and a biking short-track appeared on instantaneous remembers.

"I request a report about civilians at Mount Futau zone, please". The pilot sent the message and the voice answered: "NERV was in charge of that".

The pilot flied over the lake that was affected for landslides from near mountains, and the water level surpassed the high-way between Tokyo-3 and the town of Matsushiro.

"I see how the black cloud is disappearing, because the wind carried it to the air". The pilot preferred flied over Tokyo-3 Downtown. He heard a different voice:

"NERV confirmed that the target was intact. The mine launched failed". The pilot watched how the creature was completely quiet like confused for the mine impact, and the black cloud converted to a light fog that changed its height level at Tokyo-3 highest buildings.

"I confirm visual appreciation of the creature, sir". The pilot came back to Mount Futau, watching the damage produced for the mine. The first voice came to speak: "Pilot, United Nations gave the command to NERV; you have to land over NERV Airport located at street number 54 in Tokyo-3 Downtown. A retractile floor will carry you into NERV Headquarters, and you will have to fly in the Geofront and land over NERV Headquarters Airport. NERV needs your information, can you confirm his position and the message". The pilot confirmed the order and changed his course to the mentioned street. The street number 54 was a common street, but when the pilot land the plane on the street, an underground system carried the plane to the GeoFront. The pilot observed how the plane was carried by a vertical tunnel that ended at GeoFront aerial space.

"Pilot, please take the plane and land it". A female voice ordered.

" I got it". The pilot landed the plane over a long land-track near to the Pyramid. "I am done".

A woman waited for the pilot that left the plane and technicians took the charge for checking the plane. The pilot made a reverence.

"I am Captain Katsuragi, Head of Tactical Operations Unit, and we need information about the behavior of the creature. NERV took the command few minutes ago after failed launch of the mine. You will stay in our facilities until the emergency ended for his safety". Misato Katsuragi explained the situation to the pilot that accepted.

"What are my tasks during NERV commanding, captain?". The pilot inquired Misato like a NERV worker.

"According to established agreements, NERV can ask for human resource from JSSDF and UN, and only for a limited time, NERV can be in charge of them. You have to obey me and the Commanders, do you understand?". Misato guided the pilot to a black car.

"Well, captain I have to report the presence of civilians near Mount Futau because a sequence of battle given to me for a wide perspective of the situation, was being shooting by them". The pilot remembered the three faces and the recent image of brunt forest around Mount Futau. Misato stopped walking and said: "Intelligence Unit is in charge about your report. You reported it before out given command, and JSSDF must identify the civilians and report to us, later". Misato nodded and resumed the walk to the black car and remembered something.

_Misato was sleeping in her bed and a man was waking next to her. He was reading a book with a NERV logo. They are naked, and a clock marked 5.35 am. He watched a specific page of the book where there were mathematical signs and complex patterns of numbers. Few minutes later, he fell asleep._

Daisuke was open his eyes from some bushes near the short-track. He felt headache and he had soft wounds in his arms and legs. He could take an erected position and a sound blocked his audition. Few seconds later, he could walk for the short-track, and looked to Tokyo-3 zone, and the creature was static and the planes flied leaving the creature alone.

"It didn't work". Daisuke touched his head, but his helmet wasn't. "It only protected the camera and not my helmet, awesome". Then, he found burnt flags and bushes, and decided to follow the short-track for searching his partners. During a few minutes, Daisuke felt an overall improvement of his senses, and he could accelerate the walk, but there wasn't track of Akane or Keizo.

"Daisuke!". Akane shouted from a little cave. Her partner ran to the cave and watched Akane`s face that was bleeding for the nose. They embraced few seconds.

"Are you right?". Akane asked Daisuke that entered the cave feeling a comfortable humid sensation inside.

"I am fine, and you?" Daisuke looked behind of the cave, but it was really small because the rock wall was immediately behind them.

"Just my nose was hurt, but I can feel my legs and the pain". Akane kept her bag and watched to Tokyo-3. Daisuke followed Akane`s eyes.

"It wasn't an atomic bomb. The creature is alive". Daisuke felt tired, and Akane heard a sound above them, coming from the Mount surface above the cave. Daisuke left the cave after heard it and ordered Akane stay inside. A thing fell from the hill to the grass.

"Keizo!". Akane watched her friend and run from the cave to the outside. Her friend was unconscious and presented hemorrhage from nose and head. Daisuke stopped Akane that wanted to move Keizo.

"He is breathing". Daisuke touched the head, finding a cut. Akane was cleaning the nose with her hands. Keizo moved softly and waked up.

"Hi". Keizo saluted and opened the eyes very slowly. Daisuke smiled and Akane was in shock after saw her friend waking. She walked around and watched to Tokyo-3.

"No!"

The pilot of the N2 Mine was alone in a completely dark room inside NERV-Headquarters. In the middle of the room, Misato Katsuragi appeared surrounded by a white light. She was sat on a chair and a desk separated her from the pilot. The pilot made a reverence, and Misato smiled.

"I need your report. I have only five minutes". Misato left the chair and waited for the pilot's report.

"At 8.02 am, an outside threat was detected by United Nations that calculated a trajectory with direction to Japan. UN called JSSDF warning about the situation, and our forces decided to put ready the air warfare. At 9.25 am, the JSSDF first section flied to northeast point from Tokyo-3, and they caught the first image of the threat. The sequence recorded showed a creature very similar to an insect that walked over mountains, and in straight line. At 10.10 am, the creature was near Mount Futau, and the previous attacks failed but delayed its speed. At 11.55 am, a second force attacked the creature, and a fight with it started. This battle ended at 13.23 pm, because the creature destroyed the second force. A third force sent at 14.25 pm was destroyed when the creature reaches a visual confirmation from Tokyo-3. A fourth force fought with the creature at 15.35 pm, with bad results. Finally, we were ordered to launch a N2 Mine and destroy the creature. At 16.03, I launched the mine. Unfortunately, at 16.45 I had visual confirmation of the creature with any harm. And…"

"At 17.15 pm JSSDF gave the command to NERV. At 17.44 pm NERV started the arrangement for the new operations that will start at 18.30 pm from our Headquarters with the mission of destroy the creature". Misato finished the report. The pilot nodded like waiting orders.

"My report was uncompleted, captain. At 17.05 NERV ordered me to left the operation and give a report". The pilot felt tension inside.

"Thanks for your cooperation. You will stay here as I said before". Misato disappeared and the pilot left alone on the dark room.

From Tokyo-3 three rockets were launched in direction to the creature, but it repealed them and took the rockets like toys. It held the rockets during ten seconds and destroyed them throwing against the mountains. Akane shouted when saw the three rockets come to the Mount, and Daisuke protected Keizo hiding him with his body. Fortunately, the rockets hit a near mount. An earthquake was the side effect of the explosion.

"Are you right?". Daisuke shouted Akane after the impact.

"I am fine". Akane came where her friends. Keizo was sitting on the grass very slowly, but recovering.

"That shit is invincible". Keizo commented with a dark smile on his face. Daisuke felt a watch from his friend. "What is next?"

_Daisuke was with Misato in her bed kissing; the woman stopped the kiss and took a deep breath. Daisuke saw how Misato`s face was darkened by an unknown sensation._

"_This is your chance for telling me about your trouble before morning". Daisuke smiled and gave a kiss to Misato._

"_What about you?". Misato inquired Daisuke that ironically smiled._

"_People don't answer with another question, Misato". Daisuke embraced her._

"_You talked like a NERV agent from Intelligence Unit, before". Misato kissed Daisuke that laughed._

"_This isn't NERV, captain". Daisuke was happy, and Misato wanted to share the same feeling._

"_I lost the line. I can't see it". Misato sounded complained. "I must leave this place and live where NERV is always spying. There is a stupid unit that is in charge of put little cameras inside benches and semaphores. They will see me when I drive for Tokyo-3, and it is an order". Daisuke was sad and said: "You only need find the sense to all this, because NERV wanted you for a reason. If there are cameras and spies, it doesn't matter if you know the reason for working inside, and only see an artificial light underground. Maybe I can help you, if you tell me about your real job underground and not giving me notes about the relationship between the Government and NERV"._

"_Okay, I am the responsible when NERV take the command after JSSDF fail and…"_

"JSSDF left the command". Daisuke told that to his friend that tried to recover. Akane confirmed him, because she mentioned about the planes retirement. Keizo watched the creature.

"It examines Tokyo-3". Keizo pointed it and the city.

"NERV is in charge of Tokyo-3". Daisuke added the information like supposing.

"And a new building is growing from underground". Akane pointed a tall building that was leaving underground level and reached a certain height. Two red lights lit the building that didn't have windows. Daisuke smiled.

"…_conventional weapons will be used only for protect, because the EVA had the control over the target. The EVA was manufactured to optimize the human abilities with a complex structure designed for managing millions of volts, and achieve synchronization."_

Akane opened her mouth before speak, but she was confused and mentally tried to find the words for expressing what her eyes watched. Her friends pointed at the same time, a new object that left the building. From the mountain there was a privileged view of the city and the entire situation.

"It is a robot leaving the building". Keizo related his view. "And it walked through the streets". Daisuke and Akane just looked it.

A giant robot with a similar height to near building was walking for Tokyo-3. It was blue and its shape was like an athletic human. It stopped in front another building.

"That building is moving". Daisuke pointed the building that was opening its roof.

"A weapon was inside the building". Keizo saw how the robot took the weapon and started the walking again.

"What is that". Akane watched a cable from the robot.

"That is your socket, Akane. The cable was underground". Daisuke explained about the cable.

"It is its source of energy". Keizo explained.

The robot seemed watch the creature from its walking, and the weapon was held by the two arms. The creature moved the head like examining the new object.

"They are watching to each other". Keizo appreciated how the robot had the face oriented to the creature, and this had a waiting position. "And, the robot follows walking for the city".

"It stops!". Akane said it very loud.

"It takes position for shooting". Daisuke watched how the robot changes the position, and the weapon was oriented to the creature.

"Come on, robot". Keizo encouraged the robot.

A violent discharge went off the weapon and crossed the city, and then the boundary, in direction to the creature that shouted very scary. The discharge seemed to achieve the target, but immediately the creature showed a protection. A yellow pentagon refused the discharge.

"It failed because the creature has a protection". Daisuke and his friends watched the yellow pentagon during few seconds. Now, the robot change its position and walked to another street where launched another discharge, but the result was the same.

"It is testing the creature". Akane spoke, and her friend nodded.

"That weapon is not enough for breaking the yellow shield". Keizo analyzed the yellow pentagon.

"I think that the robot will test the distance between the creature and the weapon". Daisuke supposed that. Keizo shook his head: "Yeah, but somebody must give an instruction to the robot, because is like a human playing hide and seek. And the creature stays in the same place. The robot seemed a kid playing".

"Somebody is managing it, from a remote position, or from the same robot". Akane was very emotional.

"Maybe, a kid like Keizo mentioned". Daisuke`s words sounded as a joke.

The robot made four additional discharges and the yellow shield was completely intact after the attacks.

"Perhaps, the pilot wants to break the shield with multiple discharges". Keizo supposed that theory, and Akane support him.

"Or, he wants that the creature fights". Daisuke`s theory scared Akane.

"Look, the distance is the key". The friend saw how the robot ran for Tokyo-3 and reducing the distance with the creature.

"That cable is very long". Akane wasn't believed about the cable extension from the socket to the current position of the robot.

The robot ran for the street and the creature sent an attack from its position that destroyed a building.

"It is saved". Keizo was very tense. The robot evaded the attack.

The robot was hiding behind a building, and the creature left the mountains and entered Tokyo-3, and attacked again. Immediately, the robot sent another discharge, but the shield worked again. Then, the robot ran directly to the creature that ran the yellow shield.

"Come on".

The robot sent a discharge directly to the shield, but the power of the impact or the refusing was receiving for the robot that fell to the street and the creature move its hands and started to strangle the robot.

"It will cut the head".

But, the robot could prepare another shot and with both hands sent a discharge, but the shield worked. Few seconds later the shield activation, the robot could quit the hands of the creature from the neck and recovery the fight position. Then, it left the weapon on the street, and started to run. The creature ran for the robot.

"Look the cable".

The creature left running and sent a powerful discharge to the robot's cable, and it cut it.

"No source power"

"But, it is moving, yet".

The robot hid behind a facility and from another building, a metallic structure grown up.

"Another cable, guys".

The robot connected a new cable to its back. Now, the robot put off a knife from its back.

"A knife. The fight will be face to face". "It is like waiting for the attack".

The robot ran directly to the creature, and at the same time, they displayed similar yellow shields. The creature extended its arms to the robot's neck, and robot extended the knife that touched the shield.

"It is breaking the shield, come on". The knife was passing to the other side, but the creature could put both hands around the neck, again.

"No, stabbed or strangled". "But, if there is a person inside the robot" "Yeah, but the creature only is strangled a robot, not a real person".

The robot pushed the knife, but the speed was lower, and the creature could stop the knife attack.

"The knife is lost, and the prior weapon, too".

Finally, the creature was strangled the robot and sending discharges simultaneously to the robot, and destroying the street where they fought. The creature didn't allow to the robot an escape. Surrounding buildings began to point many rockets to the creature and then, the rockets were launched.

"The robot could escape, but the rockets are only for distraction". Keizo talked very sad, and his partners watched how the robot hurried to a certain distance, and fell over a street.

"It seemed dead". Daisuke said it, and Akane was crying.

The rocket's explosions made a cloud around the creature, but the last launched rockets were directed for the creature to the mountains.

"You were right Akane". Keizo pointed a many planes and tanks protection the fell robot, and a new force coming for attack the creature.

"Please, don't launch another mine". The three friends were watching how advanced planes left the robot next to a building, and unexpectedly the robot was carried underground. The creature refused the new attacks from new air forces.

"Will have another robot? Or Will NERV repair the same?" Akane inquired to her friends.

"We can stay here, and see it. If we return, probably the ongoing fight will kill us".

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Chapter 10 Evangelion Unit 00

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**10**

**Evangelion Unit - 00  
><strong>

_Hello. The chapter ten was submitted to the site. Enjoy it and excuse me my English level. See you later!_

Two Mowag explored Tokyo-2 streets when the evacuation order was emitted from Government and allowed for JSSDF control of Hakone Prefecture because a threat was coming from northeast. The Mowag took separate ways, one of them stopped in front of an empty industrial facility, and the other one increased the speed with northeast direction, but not in charge of facing the threat. The vehicle arrived to Tokyo-3 boundaries and stopped. A girl went the Mowag from the upper entrance, and with amazing technique jumped from the Mowag to the street. A notice indicated the limit of Tokyo-2 and the Tokyo-3 Block Number One, and the warning for military facilities and restricted access. A JSSDF Marine was looking from the upper entrance like watching the situation.

"I can't see anything. Miss, you can enter Tokyo-3". The marine made a head reverence and came to Mowag command. Finally, the vehicle left the girl alone. She carried a bag put on her back, and started to walk for the mentioned block. The street was empty, and the city completely quiet. But the quietness was broken when an aerial force came from Tokyo-2 reference point to the northeast. The girl watched the planes and hurried the walking and strictly following a yellow line in the middle of the street. Below her feet, a legend was written on the street: _**EVA SOCKET, WARNING.**_

The girl stopped in front of a metallic building like a small market, but without windows and closed. She took a card from the bag, and passed it through a red line that opened a blast door.

**NERV ACCESS BLOCK ONE T-3**

Finally, the girl entered the building, and the access closed again. Inside, there was a lit hall with tubes on the walls. She walked through the hall until reach another door that opened by the same method. But, then there was a sort of train station. Multiple surveillance cameras spied the place. Few minutes later, a black car arrived to the station, and a NERV agent went of the car.

"Miss Ayanami, Commander Ikari is waiting for you". Previously, the agent made a reverence and Rei did it, too. Then, she took the car, and the agent began to drive for the tunnel. The car accessed a new place that is composed by a giant elevator where the car placed in the middle of the square. After, the car was carried to underground like an elevator reaching lower levels. Rei was looking the metric scale that showed the remaining distance to the GeoFront, or the monorail station. The agent was quiet and receiving messages on a GPS tracker that had a chat room section next to the location functions.

"Just five minutes remaining for reach the station, Miss Ayanami". The agent informed Rei about time, and the girl nodded unexpressive. The agent wrote information in the GPS chat room: _"At 9.35 am agent 58484 is executing operation for carrying Pilot Rei Ayanami to NERV Headquarters"._

The elevator stopped the fall, and a door opened in a similar station. The agent left the car with Rei that known the procedure for accessing the headquarters. Outside, they were in the monorail station. The monorail was waiting for transport them.

"Please, Miss Ayanami must aboard the monorail to the Headquarters". The agent showed an opened door politely. Rei entered and looked the GeoFront sky where a few buildings were being protected from Tokyo-3 threat. The monorail began its movement, and the agent didn't take it.

"_Rei…look the lake". A younger Commander Ikari was showing Rei the GeoFront Lake from the monorail that moved from the upper station to the floor level. Rei was a little girl that played with some toys. Ikari smiled and put a cell phone from a pocket._

"_Hello Doctor Akagi, I hope that the experiment begins very soon…Of course…I will give you a surprise, see you". Rei put her hands on the window._

The monorail was arriving to the Headquarters Station in GeoFront surface, and Rei took a last view of the lake, and herself seemed surprised when saw her hands extended to the window. An instantaneous flash crossed her eyes, and her mouth moved like forming a smile, but the stance was completely rough. Finally, the monorail stopped at the station and another black car was waiting outside. Commander Ikari went the car and made a reverence when Rei left the train.

"Hello Rei. How are you?". Ikari saluted her and the girl said "yes" with the head and extended her right hand. The commander replied the gesture.

"I am fine, sir. I tried to report me earlier, but a general alert forced to evacuate the school". Rei explained the evacuation briefly.

"No problem Rei. You are here and good. We need our skills for driving your Evangelion, because an Angel was detected coming from northeast position, but we can't take the command, yet". Commander Ikari told an overall analysis.

"I get it, sir". Rei confirmed her loyalty and Ikari invited her to the car.

The black car left the station, and the monorail came to the starting point.

Rei Ayanami entered NERV Headquarters and in the Main Hall was Ritsuko Akagi that walked where Ikari that saluted nodding the head.

"What about the Angel?". Ikari watched Akagi that looked Rei. Rei was next to the Commander exhibiting a waiting stance.

"More tests confirmed blue pattern based on DNA for techniques. It is an Angel undoubtedly". Ritsuko reported but watching Rei, and the Commander thought about the brief report.

"We only must see the fight, and your Unit must prepare a synchronization test for preventive purposes. Please". Commander Ikari ordered to Ritsuko a new test.

"If I begin the procedures right now, the pilot must command the Evangelion in forty minutes". Ritsuko was intrigued to see the quiet stance of Rei.

"Sure. The Pilot is under my command now, and Fuyutsuki will require Ayanami once the Evangelion be activated, just in case". Commander Ikari left Ritsuko and Rei followed him. The doctor stayed few second looking the main entrance and took the elevator number three later.

Ritsuko entered the Synchronization Control Room, and three assistant were sat and modifying number through keyboards and a big LCD Screen showed this values changing. Behind the LCD Screen, there was windows that showed a white place where more technicians held systems and structures. The Sync Control Room was located at a certain height from the White Place floor level. Ritsuko looked from the window how the place was converted to a space for the sync test. A young woman left a chair from the Control and shared the watching with Ritsuko.

"Rei arrived NERV". The woman looked Ritsuko that seemed confused.

"Yes, Maya. Our first pilot is here". Ritsuko`s voice sounded empty.

"Will be really a Synchronization Test?". Maya asked Ritsuko that smiled and touched Maya`s shoulders.

"Probably, it will be a Sync-Launch Test. We will just one chance to active the Evangelion and prepare it for the combat. I remembered the failed test, and apparently Rei is much better and the remaining physical pain that she felt is not enough for depress her parameters for synchronize. There is no reason for a replacement of the pilot, but the Evangelion could feel the deficit". Ritsuko watched the White Place again.

"Probably, but the deficit will be marginal, and Rei will reach the borderline for activation". Maya smiled.

"Your enthusiasm will activate the Evangelion". Ritsuko and Maya laughed.

"Alright, we must bring the Evangelion, come on". Ritsuko left the window and Maya returned to her control position. The doctor took a carpet where found HUD captures.

"Is ready the microphone, guys". Ritsuko asked to the remaining technicians.

"Yes doctor. You can start". One assistant confirmed the working.

"Please, all orange personnel assigned for synchronization tasks must prepare the first level for reading the Main Room". Ritsuko ordered a task, and the workers of the outside room heard. A voice from outside talked: "We confirm beginning of stage number one doctor".

The machines used before the order were retired from the Main Room, and the left wall was opened very slowly.

"I confirm thirty percent of wall retraction". A voice from the Main Room reported.

The wall continued to open and another place could see through the opened space, a larger site that was protected with an enormous glass or window that showed a red liquid from the other side that covered the same height of the Main Room. There was a shadow inside the red liquid. In the highest level, a zodiac sailed on the red liquid.

"Doctor, the Evangelion is right. It hadn't emitted electrons, and the parameters show a complete inactivation". The guy from the zodiac reported to the Doctor that confirmed a ninety percent of retraction.

"Please, you must leave the place, because the Evangelion will be carried to the Main Room through mechanisms". Ritsuko sent an instruction to the guy that confirmed and retired the zodiac.

"Retraction is complete". Maya reported a 100% number from the LCD monitor.

"Okay, now begin liquid protection process for uncovering the Evangelion, and make sure the tubes for liquid evacuation". Ritsuko gave more orders and the personnel from the Main Room took position in the stairs.

A new HUD showed:

**LIQUID PROTECTION EVACUATION**

**0.0001%**

**0.001%**

**0.01%**

The values changed and when reached 1%, Maya reported about 100% in Main Room parameters for measure Evangelion core parameters. Ritsuko used a hand extended to the HUD and hid the integer values, and only checked the numbers at right of the point.

"Is that your instantaneous system, doctor?". Maya observed Ritsuko and the doctor laughed.

"Not, without the integer values are impossible give a sense to the other numbers. They only explain another world". Ritsuko watched a 10% for liquid evacuation, and simultaneously the doctor and the whole personnel left the tasks and watched how the Evangelion was being visible for the eyes from the Keeping Room. A humanoid head with two eyes and blue body was appearing.

**1,001%**

**1.245%**

**1.675%**

**2.056%**

"No biological intrusions and complete inactivation". A voice from a Main Room technician reported to the Sync Control. Ritsuko watched the numbers and the percentage of evacuation reached 10% at a higher speed. Maya was displaying more data from the Evangelion that showed parameters about nervous connections and the activation scale with a larger digital bar with the word: **BORDERLINE.**

**15%**

**25%**

**45%**

The Evangelion could be appreciated from the Main Room like a giant structure with humanoid aspect related to the head, shoulders, chest, abdomen, and legs. It exhibited an athletic body, and a blue armature. Maya displayed another HUD that analyzes the nervous connections itself. Each nerve was labeled with a code.

**00232 00250**

**00233 00251**

**00234 00252**

**00235 00253**

**00236 00254**

Ritsuko sat on a chair with an increasing tension when the liquid went evacuated at 77%, and the Main Room technicians began arrangements on the place like turn on mechanism for carrying the Evangelion from the next room. Finally, the liquid was completely evacuated.

"The liquid was completely evacuated from EVA-00 Unit room, doctor. And the mechanisms for carrying the EVA are ready". A technician explained the current situation to Sync Control Room. Ritsuko ordered begin the next step, and Maya activated another performance system recording.

"Maya, can you display the numbers for see it?". Ritsuko talked to Maya when nodded that changed the current HUD for a metric scale.

**10%**

A metallic system was carrying the Evangelion from its room to the Sync Main Room following a predefined speed. The system carried the 00 Unit raising it a few meters from the floor. At 50%, the Evangelion was in the middle of its guard room.

A man entered the room, and gave to Ritsuko a carpet and left the place quickly. The Control assistants watched the man that left the room through and elevator. Ritsuko opened the carpet finding information about the outside threat.

_**Doctor, JSSDF Scientists sent you information concerning the creature, and the analysis from Tactical Operations Unit.**_

"Misato is not here, yet". Ritsuko talked herself, but Maya heard the words.

"Is about the creature?". Maya asked Ritsuko that nodded, and took sit on the chair again.

"A blue pattern is confirmed…So, this thing is an Angel. Undoubtedly is a biology entity…Appreciable height and weight. It possess an potential nuclear power, because the power exhibited during fight corresponds to a similar energy release level like nuclear bombs, but the radiation levels are only changed by our weapons shot at northeast point. The creature breathes because it release hot air and fresh air is absorbed into its branches. A red core was watched, and from that height level it discharged its powerful attack…"

"Doctor, the EVA-00 Unit is completely inside Synchronization Main Room, and the wall was restoring". Ritsuko moved the head from the carpet, and watched how the Evangelion was at a right side from the Control Room, and behind it the wall that separated the Sync Main Room and the Guard Room was there again.

"So, a N2 Mine could only harm the Angel and not killing it". Maya suggested about N2 effectiveness. Ritsuko smiled.

"Where is your enthusiasm, assistant?". But, now Ritsuko showed a dark smile and closed the carpet and gave it to Maya. "If your theory is right, there is a good probability that Rei must take the command of the Evangelion".

"Could we ask to MAGI, doctor". Maya watched the Angels photographs.

"Yeah, please submit the inquiry to the MAGI, and we need Rei". Ritsuko took a pen and a piece of paper for releasing tension.

"I am sorry that you cannot smoke here, doctor". The other assistant appreciated Ritsuko`s anxiety. She laughed, and the assistant asked: "Where is the pilot?"

"Rei should be with Commander Ikari, doing…I don't know what things are doing, but we need a pilot for testing the Evangelion. Please submit the order to Medical Unit for executes routine exams for Rei, and if the exams are right…Rei must come, please".

Maya decided submit the inquiry to MAGI, and her partner sent an email to Medical Unit ordering exams for Rei Ayanami for a Synchronization and Activation session.

Ritsuko wrote words on the paper, but actually she was drawing a cat and colorized it with the same pen.

"Doctor, the inquiry was sent and waiting for the answer". Maya informed about the question to MAGI, and Ritsuko just nodded and drew another cat.

"Doctor, Medical Unit received our order". The other assistant reported about the second order given by Ritsuko. However, she only responded nodding and was colorizing the second cat.

"Thanks". Ritsuko left drawing and watched the Evangelion was being connected to a big cable by its back.

"Umbilical Cable was connected". A voice from Main Room confirmed Ritsuko`s visual appreciation.

"Doctor, I am here".

Rei Ayanami entered to Synchronization Control Room and walked where Ritsuko was sat. Maya and the assistants observed Rei that dressed her school uniform.

"Hello pilot, how are you?". Ritsuko saluted and extended her hand to Rei that did the same.

"I am fine, thanks. I was sent here by Commander Ikari that ordered to Tactical Operations Unit a battle simulation when the EVA-00 Unit is perfectly synchronized and activated". Rei talked like repeating the words from a reading. Ritsuko nodded and invited Rei to take sit with her.

"So, an additional test was approved by Commander Ikari. But battles tests are in charge of Tactical Operations and nobody from that Unit sent me resolutions about the test, but thanks for tell me. Did you receive the order for your exams?" Ritsuko relaxed the voice seeing the brief pause of Rei for answering.

"Yes, I must retire because they need me for the exams" Rei left the chair and made a reverence to the Doctor and left the room.

"Commander Ikari wants a perfect sync and activation". Maya commented Rei`s information. Ritsuko nodded.

"Is that a question, Maya? I said it because if Rei said it, it must be". Ritsuko watched the Evangelion again. "It must be uncomfortable repeat the same heard words".

"What are you mean?". Maya inquired Ritsuko.

"Rei Ayanami always repeats the orders. Once, I saw her when she talked with Commander Ikari and she repeated my same commentaries". Maya nodded.

"Maybe, the time in NERV changed her personality". Maya inquired.

"I don't know". Ritsuko left the discussion and kept the cats drawing in a pocket of her white uniform. "Okay, the pilot went to take the exams, and we have to activate the Synchronization Process".

Rei Ayanami was in front of the Medical Unit Gate that held NERV Hospital for employees and the Medical Research Department. She passed her NERV Card and the gate opened. A woman was reading carpets in an office in the middle of the hall.

"Excuse me. I was sent to take my exams". Rei talked to the woman that smiled and left the carpet.

"Yes Miss Ayanami. Ritsuko sent me the order for the exams, and if they are right, you must return to the Development Unit". The woman left the office and Rei followed her.

They walked to another gate with a NERV logo and other words: **EXAM ROOM NUMBER ONE – NERV. **However, the woman didn't open that gate and Rei should follow her for a new hall until a different gate: **EXAM ROOM NUMBER TWO – NERV. **Rei watched the gate and held the card on his hands. The woman nodded after saw Rei. A green like from the Card Reader was displayed and the gate opened.

"Miss Ayanami, the room number two is designed for take specific exams to pilot for sync tests and other tests". The woman entered the room with Rei and they were on a place where a medical scanner was in the middle. A doctor was checking the scanner and saw the two women.

"Welcome ladies. Miss Ayanami, how are you?". The doctor had a kind voice and Rei made a reverence. "Please Rei, you have to enter the door number three and you will find the medical clothes for the analysis". Rei left the doctor and the woman, and opened the mentioned door.

Rei found a white suit very stretch, and similar to the Plug Suits for managing Evangelion Units. The room had a window that allowed watch the exam room number two. Rei took off her school uniform and examined the medical suit. It had a double zero on the chest. Finally, Rei started to use the medical suit.

Then, Rei was dressing the suit and a voice informed her: "Miss Ayanami, if you are ready, please comes to the exam room for the analysis". Rei left the dressing room and the doctor smiled to see her. "Well, you know this machine, and the procedure is the same, but the depth of the analysis is different. You will be analyzed for testing core parameters for synchronize an Evangelion and an active activation. It sounds redundant, but the concept is that. Do you have any doubt?". The doctor smiled again when Rei negatively nodded. "Great! Please".

Rei didn't need instructions for enter to the machine, and she lied face down over a retractile bed that was moved from the scanner direction. Then, a 100 number indicated that the patient was completely inside the machine.

"Rei, the first test will begin, please calm down". The doctor told about the exams starting. Rei`s face was relaxed but serious. From the same room, the doctor was checking the incoming data coming from the scanner and displayed on a portable LCD monitor. They didn't know, but Gendo Ikari was looking the scanner and the internal camera that recorded Rei from a remote location within NERV Headquarters.

Commander Gendo Ikari was watching Rei`s exams parameters from a LCD monitor on his office. Next to him, Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki was sat but he didn't look the medical parameters sent by Medical Unit.

"Captain Katsuragi called me. She reported that Lake Ashi Tunnel was blocked because of landslides". Fuyutsuki commented the last information.

"She knows the alternative path for arriving NERV". Gendo Ikari was calm.

"Should you be with JSSDF officials for obtain feedback?". Fuyutsuki watched the strange drawing of the roof.

"The blue pattern confirmation is the reason for stay here. Before, this day ends; we will take the command of the operation". Ikari watched new parameters, and Rei`s image showed her very calm, too.

"Ritsuko Akagi was activating the synchronization process, and she is waiting for the pilot". Fuyutsuki watched Ikari that nodded very serious.

"The tests ended".

The doctor was capturing the exams HUDs and writing a inform, and Rei was took off the medical suit inside the dressing room. Minutes later, she left the room dressing her uniform.

"Okay, I sent the result to Ritsuko. Thanks for your cooperation, pilot". The doctor greeted Rei and mentioned the word "pilot" very eloquent. Rei made a reverence and left the room. The doctor received a phone call.

"Yes, my preliminary analysis is very positive. Pilot Rei Ayanami is in conditions for the sync test and later tests".

The Evangelion-00 was being connected to the digital systems for displaying and recording data before the Sync Test. Maya was sending instructions to the system and many HUDs appeared on the main screen. The other assistants were writing codes for opening the process. Ritsuko was working in her notebook, and she received the results of Rei`s exams. The captured HUDs were analyzed and Ritsuko sent an email confirming a correct reception of the exams and sending a report for NERV Commander and Vice-Commander. Then, a new incoming mail was on the inbox.

_**Doctor Akagi, Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki need talk with you before Sync Test beginning.**_

"Guys, I have to report me to the Commander. You only must follow the remaining process for activating the Sync Test". Ritsuko left the Sync Main Room, and took an elevator. Minutes later, she was walking through a corridor and the personnel saluted her. Finally, the doctor arrived to a special zone for meetings. It was completely dark.

From the middle of the room, Ikari and Fuyutsuki appeared and surrounded by a white light.

"Doctor Akagi, thanks for coming". Fuyutsuki took the word, and Ritsuko nodded.

"Did you receive the medical report?". Ikari asked Ritsuko.

"I received it. The pilot is in perfect conditions to face the Sync Test and the Activation Test, and probably a later event". Ritsuko talked choosing the words.

"The JSSDF is failing, and our organization will must take the command. Please, you are in charge of the Sync and Activation processes. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki is in charge of Tactical Operations Unit until Captain Katsuragi come". Ikari showed a serious face.

"Okay, Vice-Commander what is the priority of your Unit for my Unit". Ritsuko seemed uncomfortable. Fuyutsuki smiled.

"Doctor Akagi, you only must think about the probability of facing a combat, and your Unit must ensure that zero conditions are perfect for fight. The highest priority, and please when each level of the test be complete, report me". Fuyutsuki disappeared of the black room.

"I trust in you, doctor". Ikari disappeared, too.

Ritsuko left the room and picked up her cell phone.

"Maya, please...call Rei to the Sync Test. Thanks".

**PLUG SUIT 00**

Rei Ayanami was looking her suit for manage the Evangelion, and started to put off her uniform. She was inside of a squared room. The room had a bad, a little table, and a bag with the name of Rei. The Plug Suit was put on the bed. Rei finished the clothes change and she watched herself through a mirror. The suit had a button around the right hand, and Rei pressed it. The Plug Suit adjusted directly to the body. Then, the girl opened the bag finding a little book, and the two A10 Clips for Sync purposes. Rei put the two clips on the head. Finally, Rei left the room.

Ritsuko was checking the current status of the Entry Plug 00 from the Sync Main Control. The capsule was in a special place above the Main Room Test, but the space was smaller. Above, the capsule room, another room was the last stage for taking position of the Entry Plug. Rei was in this room, and a monitor showed her the capsule, and the Main Room. From a loudspeaker came a voice: "Pilot, the Entry Plug is ready for you. Please, you have to enter it from her current position. A mechanism will carry you into the next room, and you will find the capsule opened. Do you understand?".

"Yes, I understand the instruction". Rei`s voice sounded extremely cold.

"Rei? I am Doctor Akagi, the voice recording mentioned you the next steps for start your synchronization test. Are you ready, pilot?". Rei changed her coldness.

"I am ready, doctor Akagi". Rei moved her shoulders and the head.

The floor below Rei started to move down. When Rei`s head left the last level of the floor, a new surface blocked the opened space and the prior room came to get a floor.

Now, the girl was inside the Entry Plug Room. The capsule was erected on the floor, and opened from above. The floor around the capsule moved and the opened capsule was put at Rei`s height level. Rei entered to the capsule finding the sit, and the controls.

"Pilot, can you describe the capsule?". Maya`s voice sounded.

"It was open, the controls are white and the buttons are blue, the HUD section is black, and the main screen is turned off and black". Rei took sit.

"Okay, you can close the Entry Plug pilot". Maya ordered closing the capsule, and Rei pressed a little button from the chair. The capsule closed and only a little light on the roof lit the capsule.

"Rei, we will carry you to the Main Room, please report any incident". Ritsuko watched Rei from a camera located inside the capsule. Rei nodded as confirmation.

The capsule was retired from the current room like Rei was carried to the capsule place, then the Main Room appeared and the Evangelion. The direction of the capsule pointed to the Evangelion`s neck, that was opened. Rei saw how the main screen was activated and she could see the Evangelion from behind.

The capsule started to insert inside the Evangelion, and a digital scale measured the speed of enter. Finally, three minutes later Rei was inside the unit.

"Rei, you are inside the Evangelion unit double zero. What can you see?". Ritsuko talked Rei that watched from the main screen.

"I see…you doctor and the rest of the people". Rei saw the Sync Control Room windows.

"Good. But you will be able to activate the same view using your synchronized body to the Evangelion. Remember, we will try your sync, and later the activation. The working of the main screen and data mining from the Evangelion aren't zero condition. The later activation will run the Evangelion itself". Ritsuko was speaking slowly.

"I understand you". Rei`s voice sounded unexpectedly kind.

"It is fine. We need you very focused and quiet for the sync. The next step after will be the LCL introduction. You must tell us when you will be ready, okay". Ritsuko was nervous, but the Rei`s quietness maintained the control.

"How many time leave for Rei?". Maya asked Ritsuko that was checking Rei`s vital signs.

"She is closing the eyes. Two minutes more". Ritsuko watched a giant Rei on the main screen of the Sync Control Room.

"Her stats are normal. What do she apply for focusing?". Maya inquired Ritsuko.

"I don't know. She could evade reality like a Buddist, or simply a disconnection of the reality". Ritsuko weighted Maya`s doubt.

"What do you prefer, doctor?". Maya asked Ritsuko that watched Rei`s graphics.

"Your reality is your life. I prefer disconnect of reality, because I always find my life when I am done my job". Ritsuko was writing instructions on a keyboard.

"I agree with you. The two minutes ended". Maya received a request for technicians that mentioned normal conditions from the Main Room.

"Come on; put the LCL in the Entry Plug". Ritsuko ordered to Maya begin the LCL injection inside the capsule.

"Rei? Are you hear me?". Ritsuke tested communication with the pilot.

"I am here." Rei had the closed eyes.

"We will inject LCL right now, okay?" Ritsuko pressed a button and a new scale was displayed on the screen. It measured LCL parameters added to Entry Plug data.

"I can see the LCL coming from below". Rei told how the liquid filled the Entry Plug from below. She breathed very deeply before that LCL covered her.

The Rei`s image showed an Entry Plug at 100% in LCL physical cover. Finally, the pilot started to breath normal and the LCL began to give oxygen to the pilot.

"Okay, Rei you are immersing in LCL. We can confirm at 100% of LCL inside the Entry Plug, how are you?". Maya wanted to hear Rei.

"I am breathing normal, miss". Rei extended her hands and touched the primary controls and the respective buttons. The secondary controls were forward, and the third controls were below primary.

"Okay, pilot you can synchronize". Ritsuko ordered to Rei start the Sync Test, and the pilot closed her eyes again.

"Rei is sync at 15% and rising, doctor". An assistant was covering the graphs about percentile sync. Ritsuko nodded and Maya was checking that Evangelion core parameters followed inactivate. A beep sound from Ritsuko`s computer was sounded.

"I have an incoming mail". She apologized for the noise, and opened the mail very quickly.

_**Misato is coming. She is inside 10-40 tunnel**_

Ritsuko contained a laugh, but Maya could see the gesture.

"I have a friend in Intelligence, and he commented that Misato is in 10-40 tunnel".

Maya laughed very softly. "I remembered when I took that path, I was terrific".

"Wow, you got a good remember". Ritsuko was surprising.

"The best part was jump over the monorail". Maya told it watching the main screen.

"Sync at 35%". The other assistant accessed a code for displaying additional information. "LCL Cleaning levels are at 0%, doctor".

"That is good; the LCL is not dirty, in physical sense". Ritsuko checked other information.

"Mental dirtiness and Sync gap is almost 100%". Ritsuko mentioned the data.

"It is another good number because the mental dirtiness is already zero". Maya added an explanation of the parameter.

"Sync at…_**55%**_

_**65%**_

_**75%**_

_**80%**_

_**85%**_

"Mental dirtiness and Sync gap at 96.5%". Maya pointed mental parameters of the pilot.

"Okay, Rei is reaching the point where rise sync rate is marginal, and her mind is tired or really she is inverted the process. Please, it maybe the first. You can do it". Ritsuko was obsessively watching the numbers.

"Sync at 88% and the gap at 94.5%". Maya merged the graphs. Ritsuko seemed a bit relaxed.

"Rei is managing the moment. She looks fine". Ritsuko felt a strange sensation behind.

"Good afternoon Commander Ikari". The other assistant saluted Ikari that was behind Ritsuko. The doctor made a forced reverence.

"Sync at 92% and the gap at 94.4%". The assistant mentioned the number looking Ikari.

"She is achieving a conventional sync". Ikari was very serious. "We need a perfect Sync". Ritsuko watched Maya how finding an explanation.

"Sir, the pilot is very quiet inside the Entry Plug and the LCL cleaning levels are at 0%". Maya explained an update in the HUD. Ritsuko smiled.

"But, the LCL is really clean at an instantaneous scale". Ikari`s words sounded like a question. Ritsuko built a quickly explanation, but Ikari left the Sync Control Room.

"At an instantaneous scale, the LCL is not clean". Ritsuko explained to herself.

Maya saw how Ritsuko was sad and made changes at the displaying data.

"Doctor, Rei has performed sync at 97% and the gap at 94%". Maya tried to encourage Ritsuko, but the Doctor was watching the screen and taking notes on her notebook.

"It is good. Can you hear me, Rei?". Ritsuko talked to Rei. The pilot opened the eyes and nodded. "The synchronization is almost…perfect".

"Zero-zero point reached". The other assistant showed a new graphic.

"The rate of change of sync is zero, and the rate of inverse change of the gap is zero".

Ritsuko smiled and configured another options. Rei was very concentrated, and the Evangelion didn't record any activity.

"Rei…you are synchronized with the Evangelion". Ritsuko talked Rei that completely opened the eyes and examined the Entry Plug and specially the control.

"She has the control". Maya pointed how Rei had the controls on her hands.

"Rei used her own tension for reaching the zero-zero point". Ritsuko explained the fact and Maya was surprised. "Well, we need an active Evangelion".

Rei was watching her own stats in the HUD section of the main screen, and through the screen she could see the Control Room windows.

"We need that you can relax your hands, and test the synchronization effectiveness, okay?" Ritsuko watched the Entry Plug Control graphs were an outlier value indicated a pushed button and a different angle of them.

Rei tried to relax her hands, and closed the eyes again. Nobody decided to talk with her for not interrupting the zero-zero point confirmation. Finally, she left the hands on the chest and opened the eyes.

"Well done. Now, we cut the Main Screen because if you are well synchronized and the Evangelion is activated properly, what your eyes will look, we will look, too and the image will be reflected on the screen or the interface screen". Ritsuko examined Rei`s face that was calm. The pilot nodded.

"I am not seeing anything". Rei told it after Main Control interrupted the images transference, but the HUD section was online, yet.

"It is normal, Rei. We begin the activation, right now. You must retain the zero-zero point, okay". Ritsuko took sit next to Maya that opened a different code for displaying activation parameters. From the Main Room, the technicians confirmed that the Evangelion was inactivated.

"Activation graphs are waiting for your order, doctor". The other assistant informed Ritsuko about the new displays. Maya was displaying a new HUD that showed the Evangelion nerves and its respective link to Rei`s zero-zero point. Then, she added the scale for measuring the activation with the bar **BORDERLINE.**

"The LCL was keeping the zero-zero pointy at its 100%, doctor". Maya mentioned a new data.

"Okay, begin the transference of the energy from LCL to the nerves". Ritsuko ordered the real beginning of the activation process.

Nerves graphics and Activation Scale were showed at the same time on the Sync Control Room Monitor.

**00232 00250 Cell 1 Cell 20 Cell 36**

**00233 00251 Cell 2 Cell 21 Cell 37**

**00234 00252 Cell 3 Cell 22 Cell 38**

**00235 00253 Cell 4 Cell 23 Cell 39**

**00236 00254 Cell 5 Cell 24 Cell 40**

**00237 00255 Cell 6 Cell 25 Bodln**

"Nerves from 00100 to 00150 linked to LCL energy. LCL energy at 100% zero-zero point energy. And, cells from 1 to 15 filled". Maya was reporting the scores. Ritsuko only watched the HUDs.

"Nerves from 00151 to 00200 linked to LCL energy. LCL energy at 100% zero-zero point energy. And, cells from 16 to 30 filled". Ritsuko shook her head and inquired: "What about the correlation between linked nerves and filled cells?"

The other assistant arranged the HUDs and added a new index abbreviated as "Crrltn Index". The value at the right of equal sign was 1.15

"The activation cells are not perfectly correlated with the nerves. Okay, reduce the LCL concentration to 95%, it is allowed a loss of energy transferred between 0% -0.5%. And reduce the speed of the transference itself". Ritsuko watched Rei that was with closed eyes, but for few seconds she opened looking the same numbers in her HUD section inside the Entry Plug.

"Nerves from 00201 to 00250 linked to LCL energy. LCL energy at 99% zero-zero point energy. LCL concentration is at 96%. Correlation Index equals one, and cells from 31 to 40 filled". Maya shook the head, and Ritsuke showed a problem.

"The correlation can't be one, because we have only a cell remaining and five nerves for link". Ritsuko wanted an explanation. The other assistant provided more data.

"Sync gap is at 98%. It represented an increase". The other assistant showed another HUD next to the rest displays.

"Zero-zero energy increased because the pilot achieved a higher synchronization after the sync process itself. The LCL only transferred the current energy, and the cells were filled quicker than the nerves". Ritsuko explained the phenomenon.

"Borderline Cell is filled, and the Evangelion Unit-00 was activated". Maya and the rest watched the Activation Scale completely filled and the Evangelion Zero Parameters or Core parameters begin to record graphs and numbers.

"Nerves from 00251 to 00255 remain unlinked" Ritsuko read the last report generated by MAGI System.

"We have images from the Evangelion, doctor". Maya pointed how the Entry Plug main screen was showing the Main Room.

"Image is at 90% of definition". The other assistant was provided data from the image.

"How do you feel Rei?". Ritsuko asked Rei.

"My eyes are wet, but I am feeling better". Rei was cleaning her eyes with both hands.

"The image is perfect". The assistant transferred the Entry Plug main screen to the Sync Control LCD Screen.

"Your eyes are our eyes Rei. Congratulations, your Evangelion is activated, and you will see its own parameters on the HUD section, right". Ritsuko was calm.

"What about the nerves?" Maya asked and showing the nerves unlinked.

"The Evangelion will run without those nerves. Five nerves of two hundred fifty-five are not linked to LCL. It is not perfect". Ritsuko`s calmness seemed be decreasing.

"But the image is perfect. So Rei`s eyes are perfect, and the Evangelion View nerves are perfect. What is the problem if the pilot can drive the Evangelion without fall on the street? At least, Rei will be able to see the Angel very clearly, and she will give the appropriate order". Maya smiled and Ritsuko nodded.

"Your enthusiasm activated the Evangelion, thanks". Ritsuko release tension.

Ritsuko began to write a quick report about the Evangelion-00 Unit activation to Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki. Minutes later, Maya sent the report through mail, and called by phone to the responsible Units. But, Fuyutsuki arrived to the Sync Control Room very early.

"There is our activated Evangelion". Fuyutsuki saluted the team with a reverence.

"We sent you a report". Ritsuko talked about the incoming report.

"Okay, it is fine but I have to communicate that JSSDF have decided give us the command because the N2 Mine didn't killed the Angel. And Captain Katsuragi has ended her mission. She is in charge of the later operation now. Commander Ikari ordered attack the Angel using the Evangelion". Fuyutsuki watched Rei through the screen.

"We have to test the Evangelion, Vice-Commander". Ritsuko was feeling scare after heard Fuyutsuki.

"Probably, Misato wanted test it, too. When the test finished, the command will be in Tactical Operations Unit Main Control where MAGI is. You have one hour to test the Evangelion. Misato is in the first floor for you tell her about the situation". Fuyutsuki left the place.

"Maya, can you execute the test for me?". Ritsuko gave an order that confused Maya.

"Sure. But what…."

"Easy girl. Rei must performed basic movements. Actually, we don't have for a complete test. I have to report me with Misato. Guys, I will call you when we have to move to Tactical Operations. See ya". Ritsuko left the Main Control.

Ritsuko Akagi saw Misato sat on a sofa with the head down. She walked very slowly, but the captain saw her before.

"Hello Ritsuko, how are you?". Misato saluted Ritsuko that sat on the sofa, too.

"The Evangelion was activated, and Rei made a perfect synchronization before". Misato nodded and smiled Ritsuko.

"I asked you…how are you?". Misato talked feeling an increased tension inside.

"I am fine. What about your mission?". Ritsuko watched the NERV main entrance.

"Shinji Ikari is with Fuyutsuki. I left my car in the blocked tunnel". Misato shook her shoulders but smiling.

"Someone told me about your adventure in 10-40". Ritsuko felt tired.

"Shinji jumped very well". Misato laughed.

"How is he?". Ritsuko was curious about Commander Ikari`s son.

"He is handsome and very quiet. I wonder if Shinji knows about his job here". Misato proposed the intrigue.

"Maybe, he knows and his father didn't want that his son told you. They need take a meeting". Ritsuko and Misato were more relaxed.

"You are the Evangelion, my friend". Misato watched how Ritsuko was very confused and serious. "When I asked you. You immediately told me about the Evangelion".

"Commander Ikari wanted a perfect sync, and I didn't want a bad result". Ritsuko remembered Ikari`s words.

"Maybe, you didn't want a scorn from Commander Ikari. If I overtake the Evangelion of your cold answer, I can see the Commander Ikari". Misato took a deep breath.

"He will be behind us in your Unit". Ritsuko left the sofa, and Misato followed her.

"I have a meeting with Ikari, right now". Misato walked to the elevator.

"Okay, I will wait you when the Evangelion finished the test".

Ritsuko left the main hall for other path, and Misato entered the elevator and mentally she counted the remaining levels for reach the meeting point. Finally, she left the elevator and walked for a corridor until a gate. She opened it and found a completely dark room. Commander Ikari appeared surrounded by a white light.

"Good evening captain". Commander Ikari made a reverence.

"Commander, I am here". Misato made a gesture with her right hand on the head.

"The JSSDF gave us the command of the fight against the Angel. The Angel is confused because the mine side effects. But, those effects are ending in this moment, and we must destroy the Angel with our resources. I proposed that the Evangelion Unit-00 be launched and the pilot destroys the Angel. What is your opinion?". Ikari watched Misato very quiet.

"The Evangelion is active, and the pilot is synchronized. Activation and Synchronization are done". Misato answered very confident. Ikari smiled.

"Okay, captain. You are authorized for apply our most important weapon for fight, and you must offer a strategy during the battle. I just only want that fight be clean, because millions of people are in geo-shelters and not protected around the world. The Angel must be destroyed". Misato nodded hiding her anxiety.

"Okay, I will use the Evangelion-00 Unit, sir". Misato made a reverence.

"Fine, you are free". Ikari and the white light disappeared. Misato stayed few minutes in the room thinking.

Tactical Operations Unit Control Room was the main place for planning and directing NERV plans for fight outside. MAGI System was place within the Control Room, and an enormous monitor showed outside online images, and a virtual map displayed was the simulation tool for planning strategies and movements. Like Sync Control Room, there were many technicians, and personnel that worked there. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki was taking with Ritsuko Akagi when Misato arrived to her Control Room.

The Scientific Unit was in there, too because the battle will require online and instantaneous analysis for Evangelion and Rei Ayanami stats. Misato looked around finding a virtual Tokyo-3 scenario and many red points over the simulated geography. She was in charge of two assistants like Ritsuko.

"Good evening guys". Misato greeted the personnel. They made a reverence.

"Captain Katsuragi, we are ready". Fuyutsuki was sitting at a high command chairs, above MAGI System. Misato watched Ritsuko that left Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki and reunited with her.

"I-I need you report". Misato asked Ritsuko hesitating.

"Sure, captain. The Evangelion was activated and tested. Unfortunately, the tests were very limited by time, but the pilot could achieve basic movements and her zero-zero point didn't suffer appreciable changes". Ritsuko showed Misato the graphs displayed by Maya to the main HUD manager.

"I need to talk with Rei". Misato thought about Rei, and Maya displayed the image of the pilot. Rei was inside the Evangelion, in the Sync Main Room, yet.

"Captain, Rei can hear you". Maya configured the online communication.

"Hello Rei, how are you?". Misato appreciated a calm girl.

"I am here, captain". Rei talked very calm and cold.

"I must tell you that NERV is in charge of the operation for destroying the Angel, and our plan is fight using your Evangelion. Do you understand?". Misato was finding the words remembering the prior meeting.

"I understand you captain. I will manage the Evangelion for destroying the Angel". Rei answered with a rough voice.

"Okay, you must wait for orders. Thanks". Misato nodded and Ritsuko was watching how her friend took place of the command.

"Rei is ready, vice-commander". Misato watched Fuyutsuki.

"And, what about our enemy, captain?". Fuyutsuki replied.

Misato was nervous and smiled. She watched her assistants that understood the moment.

"Okay, what is happening with the Angel?". Misato asked to them. One assistant left his sat, and with a black pen pointed the simulated geography.

"According to our strategic analysis, the Angel damaged these Tokyo-3 sectors, but the most damaged area is the National Park that surrounds the city, because the Angel came from northeast climbing the mountains. The JSSDF and UN attacked using powerful rockets and conventional weapons. The Angel killed at least 45% of the joined forces, and a N2 was launched, but the Angel didn't die". The assistant ended the report, and Misato greeted him with a softly smile.

"So, the Angel didn't die. Strictly, only living entities can die. What about the Angel itself or himself or herself, doctor Akagi?". Misato watched Ritsuko that nodded.

"The Angel isn't a robot, but it is a biological entity according to MAGI analysis. We don't know if the Angel have a gender, but it is strong like a man, and reflexive like a woman. The Angel breaths, and managed a powerful potential energy. And, it showed an AT Field". Ritsuko talked and displayed Angel's graphics on the screen.

"Thanks you doctor. What is happening outside?". Misato looked her assistant. The same guy from the previous report commented: "This is a recording from the fight between the joined forces and the Angel. You can see how the Angel is not damaged by the rockets, the planes fell and the N2 Mine side effects. Right now, the Angel is not moving because the black cloud is blinding it, but the cloud is disappearing". The assistant amplified the Angel's body.

"The Evangelions have an AT Field, too. We share a single feature". Misato thought at loud voice.

"And the developed potential energy is similar". Ritsuko watched the online image from the Angel.

"But, we have a city behind"

A serious voice sounded. The whole people watched Commander Ikari that took sit next to Fuyutsuki.

"It is important protect people". Ikari watched Misato that nodded. "I heard the analysis, but what is your opinion captain?".

Misato adopted a martial stance and talked: "The pilot is ready and the Angel almost".

"So, we don't waste time captain. You can begin". Ikari smiled to Misato that relaxed her stance. Ritsuko talked very soft to Maya.

Misato walked to the main controls and Rei`s image appeared on the screen and her Evangelion, too. Rei was calm and with closed eyes.

"Rei Ayanami, can you hear me?"Misato watched how Rei opened the eyes and looked directly to the camera. Their eyes had a direct contact.

"Yes, captain. I can hear you". Rei nodded and moved her hands relaxing it.

"It is fine. We will begin right now with the operation pilot". Misato was containing the breathing.

"I understand your orders". Rei looked around the Entry Plug.

Misato was silent few seconds thinking, and talked: "Rei, the Angel has an AT Field like your Evangelion and it is in a steady state in this moment. But, we will not use that advantage because we need that you study the Angel during few minutes. You will be release in Tokyo-3 downtown". Misato commented the next steps.

"Okay, I will study the Angel. I am ready". Rei nodded. Ritsuko smiled.

"Move the Evangelion-00 Unit from Sync Room to its Room, please". Misato gave the first order.

The same mechanism that brought the Evangelion from its room to the Sync Main Room was activated, but in inverse position. Rei confirmed the beginning of the transfer, and she watched how the Sync Main Room wall was closing and she informed about the new position.

"The Evangelion is its room, captain". Rei touched the control without push any button.

From the Operation Main Room, the people could see the movements on the screen, and the other half showed the Angel and Tokyo-3. It was completely dark outside, and the Angel seemed be a big shadow with a little fluorescent tone.

"Where must we release the Evangelion, captain?". An assistant was displaying the available exits from the GeoFront to Tokyo-3 on the virtual geography. The Angel position was marked on the geography, too.

"We need a distance for analyzing, but we have to minimize the damage". Misato watched the map and pointed a red point that was marked with a red point and the numbers 4533. "There".

"Point number 4533 is a flexible building, and it is in inverted position right now, captain". The assistant showed the exact building in backwards position in GeoFront sky.

"Please, the building must be raised to Tokyo-3". Misato ordered the process to carry the building up. The personnel saw how the building was left the GeoFront. Misato smiled and watched Rei. "Pilot, you will leave the GeoFront using the tube number 3354 that corresponds with the building number 4533 at Tokyo-3 Downtown, right".

"Yes captain. The Evangelion is in its room, yet". Rei watched her stats and the Evangelion stats displayed on the HUD section of the interface screen.

"Captain, the building number 4533 is appearing on Tokyo-3 defined zone". The assistant put the online image of the building in Tokyo-3. Ritsuko confirmed stability in Rei and her Evangelion stats.

"Please, begin the transfer of the Evangelion to the tube". Misato ordered the transference, and the technicians accessed codes and instruction to the system.

"I confirm that the Evangelion is moving from its room". Rei watched how her Evangelion was leaving the room, and three walls are opening to allow the transference through NERV facilities. Misato ordered obtain a HD image of Rei`s POV.

"Captain, Rei`s eyes". Maya achieved at display the image from Rei.

"Two of three walls have been retired for the Evangelion transference to tube number 3354, and the pilot is good". An assistant talked from the transference place.

"Captain, please that the tube speed to outside be increased slowly". Commander Ikari ordered Misato. The captain nodded.

"The pilot is entering to the Tube Room Access". The assistant confirmed what Misato was watching on the screen.

"Captain, the mechanism is stopped". Rei reported that the Evangelion wasn't move.

"It is fine Rei. You are trapped against the tube wall. Now, we release you increasing the speed at an appropriate rate, right". Misato watched how Rei confirmed the order.

The Evangelion was put against the wall, but the tube itself started some meters above the Evangelion. Misato watched the tube and looked Rei.

"Pilot, at the end of the vertical tube there is the mentioned building and seconds later, the building will open for you can leave it and see Tokyo-3. At your position in Tokyo-3 you should see the Angel that is waking from the Mine side effects. The first movement was walk for the adjacent streets to the Building number 2463, which it is holding a basic rifle for Evangelions. You must use the rifle, and test it against the Angel, do you understand?". Misato watched Commander Ikari that nodded.

"Yes captain, I understand the orders". Rei was calm, but touched the controls again.

"She is fighting with her tension, Misato". Ritsuko pointed Rei`s gesture and her controls.

"Captain, release the Evangelion". Ikari gave the instruction, and Misato ordered to the assistant begin the transference from NERV-HQ to Tokyo-3.

Rei Ayanami watched how the Evangelion was being pulled through the tube at a constant speed. A new image in her HUD section showed a metric scale with the remaining distance. She had both hands on the controls, and watched how the Evangelion climbed. Instinctively, she watched up, and surprisingly the interface screen focused to up. Ritsuko and Misato smiled when the online image showed Rei`s POV.

_**30% Remaining**_

_**20% Remaining**_

A dark place can be watched from Rei`s POV, and the girl imagined the closed building and the soon release to Tokyo-3. At this point, the Evangelion was completely static and held by the transference system. But, Rei felt a sensation of failing.

_**0% Remaining**_

"The pilot is inside the building at ground level". A technician confirmed the end of transference process. Ritsuko saw how Rei was holding very strong the controls.

"Rei, what is happening?" Misato realized about Rei tension.

"I don't want to fall, captain". Rei showed a tense face. Ritsuko asked for Sync and Pilot Stats.

"Actually, the pilot is keeping the Evangelion on ground. If she leaves the controls, the Evangelion will fall. The mechanic system for transference is not keeping the EVA on ground". Maya explained the trouble.

"Rei, the building is wide, if you cannot control the Evangelion at vertical position". Ritsuko sent a message for calming Rei.

"I am fine doctor. The Evangelion is right, too". Rei talked very confident.

"Rei, well done. Now, the night fall hours ago, and the only lights that you will see are the Tokyo-3 building lights and the Angel. Now, we will open the building, and please you must test the EVA and walk short footprints". Misato was nervous.

"What is the real beginning?". Fuyutsuki inquired Ikari that weighted the question in his mind.

"The destruction of the Angel is the beginning, Fuyutsuki". Ikari answered very cold.

"Rei. We will open the building, right". Misato ordered to the technicians begin the building opening. Rei saw how the wall was being retired and the stars appeared in the dark sky. The pilot held her eyes in the upper section of the sky, and then changed to the middle and the Angel was there. The Angel was lit by its natural fluorescence, and it stayed quiet between the mountains and Tokyo-3. The people from Operations Main Room observed the Angel through Rei`s POV.

"Doctor Akagi, what is the distance for a safe test attack?". Misato asked Ritsuko that watched a little monitor next to Maya.

"The largest attack from the Angel was at 5 kilometers. Rei and her Evangelion are located at four kilometers". Ritsuko displayed the distance on the virtual geography.

"I confirm that the building is completely open, and I can see the Angel". Rei talked to the Control Room. Rei held the Evangelion at a quiet stance with both arms at its sides, and a straight position.

"Rei...you can use the remaining distance to the building number 2463 for testing your EVA. We could correct through online telemetry a potential problem. You can begin to manage your unit". Misato watched the five unlinked nerves on a special HUD that Ritsuko displayed.

Rei had her hands on the control, but when she received the order for walk to the building number 2463, she relaxed both hands and pulled the right control to her location, and the left control to forward. The Evangelion moved a few meters forward, leaving the building. NERV people didn't want to tell because for first they see an Evangelion moving, and moving outside. Rei repeated her sequence and the unit walked through the street at a constant speed, but keeping both arms at its sides.

"If the Evangelion was a person, I would say that is not moving the arms during walking, will be that a problem doctor?". Misato was curious about the current stance of the Evangelion.

"We can ask for a test for both arms, captain". Ritsuko and Maya seemed waiting the order from Misato.

"Rei, stop walking and move your arms". Misato saw how Rei stopped the Evangelion leaving her own movement sequence, and with both hands, she pulled the right control to the right, and the left control to the left.

"I see a horizontal movement at 15%". Maya displayed a HUD from the Evangelion arms, and the corresponding nerves.

Actually, Rei achieved to move both arms few meters beyond the body. Rei was keeping the arms at 15% of horizontality. Misato ordered a 50% of horizontality, and Rei pulled stronger the control to its respective sides. The Evangelion reflected the forced sequence, and the Double Zero-Unit had the arms like Christ during Crucifixion.

"Rei, you have to run to the building, right". Misato increased the difficulty, and Rei begin a complex movement sequence. First, she reduced the horizontality at 20%, and simultaneously she made the movement sequence for basic walking, and pushing a button below the control that accelerated the LCL energy transferred to leg nerves.

The Evangelion was running for the street and stopped in a corner. The building number 2463 was in front of the corner, and Rei directed the Double Zero-Unit to the building, and the arms were put at zero-horizontality. The height of the building was similar to the Evangelion, and from NERV-HQ an order was sent.

The roof of the building was raised from inside using two poles, and a giant rifle was put in the space between the raised roof and the remaining building. The space was limited for the poles. Rei watched the weapon and extended the arms forward, changing the last movement sequence. The pilot moved forward the controls simultaneously and slowly until get the rifle with both hands. Finally, Rei put the arms at a specific angle that allowed her for moving the rifle from the Evangelion to forward. Then, Misato asked for carry the rifle with a single hand. Rei only used the right control for carrying the rifle and began to walk again and followed another street. Rei changed her POV from the street to the Angel like foreseeing the next order. Misato felt the POV change like a signal for start the fight. Rei followed the walking like testing the Evangelion, but keeping her eyes and Evangelion view to the Angel.

"Captain, please order a first attack to the Angel. Its steady state can be extremely dangerous, and we need to move it at a safe place". Commander Ikari ordered to Misato the beginning of the fight.

"Rei…300 meters beyond, you have to do a single shot to the Angel and wait for its reaction. Then change your position and repeat the shot, but not reducing your distance with the Angel, do you understand?" Misato watched how Rei confirmed the order, and the girl began to move the mentioned distance. Rei stopped and moved the right arm with the weapon at 30% of forward horizontality and shot.

A powerful white discharge was launched from the rifle to the Angel that made a noise, and the discharge lit the night. Finally, the discharge was repealed by the Angel using a protection.

"The Angel showed its AT Field". Misato and team captured the AT Field at many angles and sent the footage to Rei that had the interface screen divided in her POV and the AT Field amplified footage.

"Rei, discharge again but a higher level". Rei heard Misato`s order and using a little button located between the two controls changed the power level of the rifle.

"She has selected level three, captain". Maya displayed the power scale of the rifle.

Rei sent another discharge against the Angel, and the effect was the same, the Angel refused the attack thanks to its AT Field. Then, Rei selected a higher level, and Misato watched a number five on the rifle scale on the screen. But, the pilot completely extended the right arm and shot again.

"It failed captain. The Angel is intact" Rei reported the unchanged situation.

Misato ordered three additional shots, and Rei executed the order, but the Angel was in its position and quiet.

"Captain, we have to increase the attack. Please, the pilot must reduce the distance with the Angel". Ikari gave a solution. Fuyutsuki nodded.

"Rei…You have to move closer of the Angel, okay. But reduce the distance street by street and discharging during the shifts". Misato was drawing a virtual path on the simulated Tokyo-3. The same drawing was sent to Rei that watched the proposed path in her HUD section. Rei moved to another street and discharged four times, but the Angel didn't move, but the AT Field seemed more powerful because Rei reported a hot wind in her face. Ritsuko was worried, and Maya was quickly finding the specific graphs to explain the feeling.

"The sync is almost perfect. The Angel sent a hot wind after its AT Field. The AT Field is an attack itself. Due to the good sync, if the Evangelion received a hot wind, the pilot feels a similar symptom, but is not a real wind. Unfortunately, the LCL connection implies a potential damage for the pilot, if the Evangelion suffers an attack that exceeds the reasonable limits". Ritsuko gave a strong explanation to Misato that watched how Rei was sweating. Rei crossed three streets and many discharges failed, but the Angel decided adopts a different stance because after the AT Field, it sent a powerful hot wind.

"Okay, what were the attacks showed during JSSDF Command?". Misato asked for a brief report about the Angel`s attacks before NERV Command.

"The Angel sent hot wind, and remote discharges. The discharge itself couldn't see it, but the side effect yes. Only a white light inside the Angel and seconds later the impact occurred". An assistant displayed the corresponding footage.

"So, the trajectory is invisible, or really the Angel has the power to destroy a place overtaking the distance". Misato inquired the crew.

"MAGI gave a divided explanation". The assistant was confused. And Rei had walked for five street and multiple discharges failed.

"Rei…what do you think?" Misato asked Rei that stopped the attack.

"The Angel is moving…"

Rei moved behind a building because the Angel started to walk around Tokyo-3 and sent powerful discharges that destroyed buildings and streets. Only one building was the boundary between Rei and last destroyed place.

"The Angel is looking for Rei at distance". Misato explained the last changes.

Rei ran for the street because the Angel attacked her with the same discharges but the distance between the destruction and the pilot dramatically reduced.

"Turn down and shot" Misato gave a order that Rei heard. She left the running and sent a powerful discharge to the Angel but the AT Field refused it, and finally a discharge exploded in front of the Evangelion destroying the street. Rei felt foggy eyes and the interface screen showed a poor vision, but the POV was quickly improved because remote systems in NERV-HQ allowed increase the LCL energy to eyes nerves. Rei could protect herself with both hands forming an X shape. Unexpectedly, Rei sent a discharge to the sky, and the Angel watched it. Misato and the crew felt a relax but a extreme worry because the pilot lied the Angel because the discharge was a distraction, and now Rei moved the Evangelion in front of the Angel and….

"Rei is using her AT Field against the Angel!" Misato exclaimed but Ritsuko shook her heard and said: "Evangelion`s AT Field, captain".

The discharge exploded in the sky lit the whole city and near places. The Angel watched the explosion and Rei discharged a powerful beam into Angel`s chest but the AT Field ran again. The AT Field running affected Rei`s POV for a while, because the wave impact from the AT Field generated dust.

"Rei is increasing the AT Field and the Angel too". Maya displayed a new graphic that showed graphics.

"What is the highest level for discharging?" Misato asked to her assistant.

"It is number ten, captain". The assistant pointed the scale for discharging.

"Rei, try a discharge at ten when you AT Field at maximum point, right". Misato watched how Rei accepted the order and put the weapon between her AT Field and the Angel`s AT Field". The Angel watched the Evangelion and sent a discharge but the AT Field neutralized the attack, but the shock waves from the interaction of the AT Fields were powerful and the Evangelion cover suffered a little damaged that technicians reported to Misato in the Control Room.

"What about Rei stats?". Misato asked Ritsuko. Maya displayed the data on the screen.

"Rei is fine, but she felt physical pain due to a high sync". Maya resumed the data.

"I can reduce the LCL concentration, but the Sync rate could down, captain". Ritsuko proposed a plan. Misato was thinking and inhibited watching Commander Ikari for asking advice, but the Commander realized Misato`s confusion and talked:

"At least the pilot examined the AT Field in detail. Please, captain order to the pilot escape and looking for the Progressive Knife". Ikari surprised the crew that knew that weapon was more aggressive than the pistol. Misato accepted the order and said:

"Rei…you must leave the Angel because we are preparing the Progressive Knife for you, okay". Misato watched how Rei`s face was troubled, but the pilot confirmed the order quitting the weapon from the AT Field, but the Angel felt the effect of the quitting, and amplified its AT Field and the consequent shock wave affected the Evangelion, and Rei lost the equilibrium for a while.

"Rei!" Misato exclaimed seeing how the pilot left both hands from the controls and protected her ears like stopping a loud voice.

"Physical pain is changing mental state, captain". Maya watched altered mental stats of the pilot.

The Angel realized weakness of the Evangelion and released a powerful discharge against Rei. The Evangelion was expelled from the place at high speed. Finally, it fell two kilometers around.

"The pilot is suffering pain in her back and chest". Maya reported more altered data after the fall. From the screen, the crew could see the Evangelion lying on the street and the Angel running for it. Rei watched the Angel coming for her and tried to stand up, but she only achieved at 50% of vertical stance. Ritsuko ordered reduce the LCL concentration for allow basic function and reduce the additional stress. But, the Angel with both arms strangled the Evangelion. Rei wasn't breathing.

"Oxygen saturation is at 20% and down". Maya displayed a very depressed graph about physical stats.

"Misato, we cannot reduce the LCL concentration because Rei could die". Ritsuko realized about the hard moment.

"What about the Sync?" Misato wanted a specific data, and Maya confirmed a Sync rate at 96% and the gap increased to 10%.

"Rei…try to free you from the Angel. Your sync is great and your pain is the proof of that. You can do it, pilot". Misato encouraged Rei that heard the voice and tried to relax her breathing and closed the eyes finding an own support. Seconds later, she opened the eyes and moved her hands and could manage the controls. The Angel was strangling the Evangelion, but Rei could out the weapon directed to the Angel and execute a new discharge.

"Rei left the gun. You only try to escape. The Prog Knife is waiting for you". Misato`s last words were confirmed because the pilot left the gun, and Rei found more comfort for fight the Angel and free the Evangelion. The Evangelion had both hand touching the Angel.

"Come on pilot". Misato and the people from Headquarters saw how Rei was quitting the Angel`s arms from its neck, and when Rei watched a free space, she started to run for Tokyo-3 and the Angel was following her.

"Guys, attack the Angel with Tokyo-3 rockets". Misato gave an order consisting of arrange some buildings that hide secret rockets. The assistants prepared six buildings for distract the Angel meanwhile Rei went to the assigned building where the Progressive Knife was being carried from underground using the two poles mechanic system.

The Angel was trapped in a dust cloud, but it sent disoriented discharges that impacted near mountains and the lake, too. Rei was watching the Progressive Knife and with the right hand retired the weapon from the building and a new HUD was able to watch from her HUD section on the interface screen. The technicians displayed the graphics for the Progressive Knife that indicated it in steady state and zero-ultrasonic vibration. Rei watched the Angel and Misato felt the same sensation when the pilot walked through Tokyo-3 with the rifle.

"Rei…you have to activate your AT Field at maximum level, and simultaneously vibrate the Prog Knife at its best. Remember, if the Knife is at its best, you will break the other AT Field, please". Misato gave the order supported by Ikari that nodded when the captain watched him for few seconds. Ritsuko confirmed a recovery of physical and mental stats. Rei decided to run after see that the Angel was confused, yet. Ritsuko saw a solitary paper with an important graph printed. She read the paper very quickly, and touched Maya`s shoulders.

"Please, find the interconnected nerves of the Evangelion. Please, they cannot be interconnected nerves with unlinked nerves". Maya understand the soft voice. Misato didn't realize the talking because she was focused watching Rei. The pilot was in front of the pilot and the Progressive Knife began to vibrate, and the Angel was increasing its AT Field. Maya printed a paper and Ritsuko read it.

**00205-00252**

**00206-00253**

**00207-00254**

**00208-00255**

"They are the interconnected nerves, doctor". Maya explained the paper, and Ritsuko identified the unlinked nerves. "I am sorry".

Rei was extending the right arm and holding the Progressive Knife, and amplifying the AT Field. The Angel showed its AT Field like a yellow pentagon.

"The Prog Knife is at 90% captain". A technician pointed a scale for the weapon.

"Come on, it must be 100%". The Knife was touching the enemy AT Field and the vibration increased very slowly. An alarm sounded.

"Four nerves are disconnected". Maya pointed four nerves out of service.

"Are they the unlinked nerves?" Misato inquired Ritsuko.

"No, they are linked nerves that they are interconnected to unlinked nerves, the second ones corrupted the linked nerves". Ritsuko took sit very complicated.

"Captain, the Progressive Knife is at 0%, and the enemy AT Field is destroying it". The crew watched through the screen how the Knife vanished into the AT Field and the Angel wanted to strangle the Evangelion, again.

"REI...RUN!"

The pilot began running and the Angel sent a powerful discharge.

"The Umbilical Cable is broken, captain".

The discharge cut the Umbilical Cable and Rei watched a single HUD on her screen and heard a beep sound.

_**04:59:54**_

_**04:59:53**_

_**04:59:52**_

_**04:59:51**_

"REI...FIND A SOCKET!"

The Angel was running for the Evangelion for Tokyo-3, and another discharge destroyed some buildings. Rei stopped next to a building that was opening its cover, where an Umbilical Cable was available. At the same time, more rockets were launched against the Angel that took them in the air and exploded them against buildings.

"Well done". Rei connected a new Umbilical Cable, and watched how the Angel was exploding the rockets. Misato realized the POV meaning.

"The Angel only wants destroyed the city and the forces. We don't have seen any try for attacking the GeoFront or a more important place". Misato shared her opinion with Rei that felt pain again.

"I am ready for your orders captain". Rei showed an encourage stance.

"Rei…You have done enough". Commander Ikari left his chair and opened a communication with the pilot.

"Sir, we have an Angel for defeating". Misato didn't want to believe a resignation.

"Captain, you have a big amount of information for planning the next attack with the Evangelion Unit-01. The JSSDF watched the fight and I convinced them to use another N2 Mine against the Angel". Ikari was next to Misato.

"But, the Angel is inside Tokyo-3". Misato watched the simulated geography.

"The mine will be our last resource. If we want to avoid the mine, you have to write a strategy and use the Unit-01, captain. I give you two hours". Ikari left the Control Room. Misato closed her eyes very confused.

"Misato, you will need my explanation". Ritsuko looked Misato very sad.

"First…Rei bring the Evangelion to the building number…1747 because you will return to NERV and the Evangelion Unit-01 will be activated for destroy the Angel. Thanks for your cooperation, pilot". Misato watched Rei`s reverence from the Evangelion.

The people from NERV watched how the Angel was catching rockets, and destroyed planes around Tokyo-3. The JSSDF achieved to distract the Angel.

"The Angel is playing with Mount Futau". Misato controlled the return of the Evangelion that was being pulled from underground.

Gendo Ikari was walking for a NERV corridor and entered a room where there was a boy. The boy watched Ikari very angry and said:

"_**I WILL NOT MANAGE THE EVANGELION".**_

"You have learnt, Shinji. Because you called it "The Thing", but now you could say Evangelion without spelling each letter". Gendo Ikari was very serious and the boy contained the anger.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Chapter 11 Flashes inside the Evangelion

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**11**

**Flashes inside the Evangelion.**

_Hello everyone. Here, there is a new chapter of the story. More Progressive Knives for stabbing and LCL juice for drink. Enjoy it and please tell me if you read mistakes. Thanks a lot._

A NERV technician was writing on a wireless keyboard in a meeting room and watching a portable LCD monitor put on a little table, and next to him another colleague watched a sequence of images displayed on the floor because the screen was at ground level. Around the screen, that was a square, there was a bigger square with a red perimeter. The colleague was checking the brightness of the screen, and told to the writer technician about adjust the screen setup. The first technician changed the asked values and the brightness of the screen was reducing. As result, the images displayed were more defined. Finally, the writer left the wireless keyboard on the table with the LCD monitor and walked to his partner. They watched the sequence that stopped, and the ground screen changed to black with the NERV logo in red characters.

"Good job, Makoto. The room is ready for the meeting". The writer`s colleague brought the wireless keyboard where they were.

"Misato gave us five minutes and we spent only four minutes". The first technician smiled and his colleague began accessing codes on the keyboard and the screen changed to a list of contents.

"Our captain will have an additional minute for saving the world, right". Makoto nodded serious and thinking in the last battle against the Angel when they were in the Tactical Operations Unit Control Room.

"I think that Misato is considering run the Evangelion Unit-01". Makoto read the list of contents and the point number three said: _**EVANGELION UNIT-01.**_

"But that Unit doesn't have a pilot for managing it. I heard about a new pilot, but Scientific Unit didn't arrange at any moment an experiment for the Unit-01". Makoto was intrigued and he didn't see many chances for solving the trouble.

"Eventually, doctor Akagi could change the Unit-01 setup for Rei Ayanami". Makoto read the second point of the list:

Both technicians displayed a watch on the screen next to the list of contents, and from an added little square inside the screen, they watched people walking for the Meeting Room Area.

"They come, Shigeru". Makoto saw Misato and Ritsuko that were opening the door of the meeting room. The ladies made a reverence, and later was Maya entering, then a guy black-suited, a JSSDF Officer, a serious man, and Kozo Fuyutsuki at last. The Vice-Commander closed the door and the people took place on the red square and the technicians changed their position to the little table. Fuyutsuki made a gesture like confirming that the screen was ready. Makoto and Shigeru nodded together.

"Okay, we are here for planning the next attack to the Angel and…." Fuyutsuki was interrupted for the JSSDF Officer that moved his hand asking the word. Fuyutsuki conceded the word to the Officer.

"Please Officer. Tell us". Fuyutsuki forced a polite stance. The Officer watched much focused to Misato.

"The JSSDF will not available for support multiple attacks for destroying that thing, and NERV must end in the second operation. Our resources are limited and the first experience demonstrated that they are clearly useless for…attack the thing". The Officer read the list of contents very quickly.

"We know Officer about the failed attack that was against an extremely advanced biological entity, and we know that the JSSDF must protect people, too". Fuyutsuki talked very quiet. The Officer shook his head and said: "My question is…why did fail the NERV attack against the entity".

"Okay, Misato Katsuragi was in charge of the Operation. Please, captain can you describe the battle". Misato was nervous and felt the eyes of them in her mind.

"The Angel developed a powerful shield known as an AT Field that is the reason for the fail of the JSSDF Mission". Misato watched the officer that was an unexpressive face.

"I know about NERV investigations concerning the AT Field, captain. And the answer must satisfy why NERV failed". The Officer watched NERV crew very angry.

"Fine, please follow the list of contests people". Fuyutsuki decided to begin the meeting itself with the first point of the list: _**BATTLE`S ANALYSIS.**_

Shigeru and Makoto displayed an Angel photograph and below it, there was the label: _**THE ENEMY – ANGEL (BLUE PATTERN).**_

"The Angel came from northeast and attacked the mountains at first, and the JSSDF Forces. Then, it fought with our Evangelion Unit-00 managed for Rei Ayanami, but the Angel could defeat her. We adopted a study stance at first, then the pilot run the pilot finding the first face to face. Then, Rei Ayanami utilized the Progressive Knife for breaking the AT Field and destroying the Angel, but it developed a stronger AT Field".

Misato ended the description, and Fuyutsuki nodded like approving the resume. Ritsuko was uncomfortable. She was reading the point number two: _**REI AYANAMI/EVANGELION UNIT-00.**_

"What about the blue pattern?". The JSSDF Officer seemed take the meeting command, and Ritsuko cleaned up her voice and said: "A remote DNA analysis of the Angel gave us a blue pattern or a scale for contrast its biological structure with humans, animals and danger". Ritsuko watched Misato that softly smiled.

"So, we could attack the blue with another blue, right". The Officer inquired Ritsuko.

"It is not a direct or linear benchmarking, officer. The Angels are unique in its structure and eventually there were similarities but at certain level. My task was developing a way for equal their AT Fields". Ritsuko got the voice up.

"Are there more Angels?". The Officer replied Ritsuko. She nodded and said: "It is stupid suppose that there is a single Angel. Maybe, an Angel could come later".

"Please, we need analyze the battle and the angel and not give theories about useless discussions. Excuse me, Officer, but we don't have enough time. You gave us two hours for begin another operation". Fuyutsuki stopped the discussion between the JSSDF Officer and Ritsuko.

"What about the second Evangelion?". The JSSDF Officer asked for the Unit-01, and Ritsuko was awkward and Misato watched Fuyutsuki.

"The Unit-01 will be run". Fuyutsuki talked very eloquent. Ritsuko was watching the point number three again.

"Our operation will be based on the Unit-01, Officer". Misato smiled and added: "Rei Ayanami was near for breaking the enemy AT Field with the Progressive Knife and her unit is only a Prototype. The next unit, the 01, is more powerful and probably the Angel has suffered a performance decrease after a whole day of battle. It was dangerous destroying the Angel at a high level of energy. NERV understand about protect civilians, and we can defeat the Angel when it exhibits a lower potential energy".

Fuyutsuki watched Misato very surprised, and Ritsuko seemed a bit relaxed, but the awkwardness was there.

"I hope that your plan be successful, captain Katsuragi. My forces are distracting the Angel because a second N2 Mine is not safe for Tokyo. It is very clear, that thing want something in Tokyo-3. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki, I didn't expect that Ikari wasn't here, but the time is not enough for waiting a person. I supposed that your decisions and the facts showed here are following NERV policies and the Agreement with JSSDF and the United Nations. Good night". The Officer made a reverence and went the red square, and Makoto opened the door for the Officer. Misato and Ritsuko closed the eyes, and Maya smiled.

"Well, I supposed that you are release the tension when the Officer left us, and now we have to plan a new operation". Fuyutsuki asked Makoto and Shigeru for changing the displayed image on the screen. They displayed an EVA-00 image. "Okay, what about the Double Zero Unit, doctor Akagi". Ritsuko nodded.

"The Evangelion Unit-00 was damaged for the Angel during the fight in Tokyo-3 Downtown. The unit was strangled damaging the nerves located on the neck and the respective muscles. And, the Angel cut the Umbilical Cable and the Internal Battery worked for first time. Rei Ayanami spent a little quantity of energy at high running, and the synchronization depressed and the Evangelion reduced its effectiveness". Ritsuko ended the report, and Maya had in her hands a carpet.

"Thanks doctor Akagi. But, captain Katsuragi mentioned a problem inside the Evangelion after the operation beginning". Fuyutsuki inquired Ritsuko that received the carpet from Maya.

"The Evangelion was activated with five unlinked nerves to the LCL transference energy system from the Entry Plug. During the battle, these nerves corrupted linked nerves because they are interconnected". Ritsuko gave the carpet to Fuyutsuki that found the list of the nerves and additional data.

"At least 25% of Potential Energy loss…A quarter of the energy, doctor". The Vice-Commander was asking an explanation of the failure. Maya gave another carpet to Ritsuko that read: "MAGI gave many factors for explaining the failure during the battle, and they are…Physical Pain from the Pilot…Inappropriate activation…A distracted Pilot…The damage after the attack…and they are". Fuyutsuki saw the report and found the factors.

"Are you agree with this report, captain Katsuragi?". Fuyutsuki asked Misato that evaded Ritsuko`s eyes.

"The inappropriate activation wasn't produced during the fight. It occurred in a controlled environment and with possibility of inverse and start again". Misato felt the angry from Ritsuko. Maya moved her head. "Rei Ayanami pushed the controls very strong because the unlinked nerves didn't receive the needed energy for the moment, and Rei thought that her sync was affecting the performance and increased the tension over the controls". Misato watched Fuyutsuki very serious.

"What about Rei Ayanami?". The Vice-Commander watched a serious man that had being completely quiet. The man dressed a white uniform with a NERV logo.

"I sent my graphs to the guys, please". The man looked Shigeru and Makoto that displayed Rei`s photo and her stats. "Well, Rei Ayanami was treated after her rescue from the Evangelion Unit-00. She was waked, but feeling pain in the whole body, then our personnel stabilized her main stats. The breathing was very down because the Evangelion was strangled and the LCL transferred the strangulation to the pilot. We saw bruises on her body as result of the fall to the ground. The pilot is recovering". The man concluded the analysis. Misato and Ritsuko interchanged a look.

"Our last point is a situation that Intelligence Unit detected very early, and we must know in depth". Fuyutsuki changed the topic, and Makoto displayed a new image, that was really footage of the battle from the mountains. They heard three different voices, and the black-suited man explained: "Our Unit detected a wireless transmission from Mount Futau. We tracked the signal and found video material inside the transference".

"When I talked with the JSSDF Pilot, he reported this same footage". Misato remembered her interview with the pilot.

"Yes, captain. The Agreement between NERV and JSSDF forced us to report any violation for Governmental Rules for Special Alerts. Three civilians were in Mount Futau during the battle. When the JSSDF gave the command to NERV, our Unit was in charge of the following actions about the civilians. The only action that JSSDF executed was asking the identity of the civilians to the Government that keeps the database of entire Japanese people. They gave us the names, too. This footage was edited, because civilians cannot appear in military footages because they aren't enrolled, and for top secret purposes". The black suited-man had a carpet.

"Are the names there?" Misato asked looking the carpet. The Intelligence man nodded.

"They are from Tokyo-2 and we found interesting links with our database" The crew watched the black-suited man at the same time.

"Where are they right now?". Misato asked the man.

"The wireless signal is only transmitting sound, not image. Probably, the camera failed during the battle. Many rockets and explosions impacted the around mountains". The man was opening the carpet.

"What are you supposing, sir?" Misato was very interested. The Intelligence man moved his head and said: "Three different voices can be heard. They are alive, captain Katsuragi". The man gave the carpet to Fuyutsuki.

"Unfortunately, the JSSDF gave us this situation, and NERV must solve it". Fuyutsuki watched the carpet and closed it. "This situation is related to the mentioned Agreement and only the Commander Ikari could decide about it. If there is no danger, the decision could be plan a rescue, or simply leave these three guys to their luck. I suppose that they will find a safer place far from the Angel and the fight".

"Where is he?" Misato inquired Fuyutsuki.

"He is with Rei Ayanami right now. Actually, he is calling me. Excuse me". Fuyutsuki left the room when his beeper sounded.

"Well, you are in charge captain Katsuragi". Ritsuko left the red square and walked for the room. Maya followed her.

"Are you right Misato?". The Intelligence guy asked to the woman.

"I have a question…where is the pilot?". Misato smiled very worried.

"I have to go, excuse me". The Intelligence guy left the room.

"Rei Ayanami will be able for fight, I will tell you the news later". The man representing the Medical Unit left the room, too.

Makoto and Shigeru turned off the screen and they watched how Misato was quiet in a corner looking the floor. Ritsuko and Maya were taking in an opposite corner.

"We need to equal the forces, my friend". Makoto whispered to his colleague.

"I don't think so. Misato can defeat them". Shigeru laughed.

"Hey! What is the joke?". Misato shouted her assistants. They laughed very loud.

"Captain, we are receiving new footage on our LCD screen, right now". Shigeru showed the screen that displayed a view from Tokyo-3. Maya and Ritsuko came close to the guys.

"The Angel is destroying the mountains". Maya was angry. Misato whispered "shit".

"Why do it decide to come here?". Misato commented very nervous. Ritsuko watched Misato.

"Come on, said it. You get an idea". Ritsuko changed her aggressive stance, and encourage Misato to explain the plan.

"We can use our weapons from the Lake and attract the Angel outside Tokyo-3, and plan a battle on the Lake". Misato was exciting.

"I am sorry but I have to depress your adrenaline level Misato. The Evangelions are using a B-Type Suit, and they require a different suit". Ritsuko and Maya nodded very eloquent.

"You are right, but the Evangelion can be aggressive around the lake, and maybe the Angel hates the water". Misato was very thoughtful.

"The German Rifle is near the Lake and there are rockets inside the Lake and a tube for release Evangelions is near, too". Makoto displayed a map on the screen showing the mentioned facilities.

"Conventional weapons are useless. We don't have time for wasting resources and time for moving those weapons. The attack must begin focusing the action only around the actors. The Angel and the Evangelion, if we use another weapons, they will be run only for distracting purposes or for evacuating the Evangelion". Misato looked the LCD screen where the Angel was displayed.

"Actually, the actors are the Angel and the Pilot". Ritsuko changed the dialogue.

"Wow Ritsuko, it is the first time that I heard you speaking about the Pilot over the Evangelion". Misato smiled. Ritsuko moved her shoulders. "The battle will be on the Lake and the three stupid will can find a safe place".

"Wait, you are changing the location for them". Ritsuko inquired Misato that closed her eyes.

"Amplify three for hundreds of people around. Tokyo-2 is in danger if the battle is in Tokyo-3". Misato breathed deeply. "I will communicate the decision to the Commander". The captain went to the door and the rest of the crew followed her. They left the room and saw Fuyutsuki speaking with a boy. Misato smiled and the boy tried to inhibit a similar gesture. Ritsuko and the rest were behind Misato.

"We have a plan". Misato talked Fuyutsuki that left Shinji Ikari in the middle of the hall and walked where the crew waited.

"Commander Ikari is waiting for you, captain. Please you must go to the meeting, now".

Misato didn't waste time and left the crew and the Vice-Commander, but stopped when reached the middle of the hall. She was nervous.

"Hello Shinji". Misato greeted the teenager that made a reverence. "How are you?"

"I am fine". Shinji answered with earphones put on his ears.

"Did you see your father?". Misato inquired Shinji that nodded. "It is great".

"Yeah…."

Fuyutsuki realized that Misato was with Shinji and said: "Captain, please!".

"I have to go Shinji. Did you read your carpet?". Misato remembered the carpet that Shinji had.

"Yes. I am sorry". Misato seemed confused.

"What?"

Misato left Shinji because Fuyutsuki warned her again. Before, she changed of hall, she heard: "…for the monster and the girl".

Misato Katsuragi entered the same dark room that many high members of NERV have been where a boss scheduled a meeting. Gendo Ikari appeared inside a white light. They watched each other few seconds. Misato was keeping in her memories the plan recently thought.

"Captain Katsuragi, do you know what time is?". Gendo Ikari asked Misato that looked her watch. "Okay, you don't know because you looked the watch. I wanted an immediate answer, but most of people don't know the time. But, the situation is different if I ask…do you what to do next?". Misato achieved at keep a logic structured plan.

"The Evangelion can attract the Angel to the Lake and begin the fight there. Face to face until destroying the AT Field and the red core. Around the Lake, we have support weapons for covering the Evangelion in case of a running. And, we would be leave Tokyo-3 and Tokyo-2 free from danger". Gendo Ikari was quiet and left his chair and walked around the dark room, but the white light was with him.

"I am a ghost around you captain. The light can be my separated soul". Ikari smiled.

"Actually, you are a hologram, sir". Misato felt a tension over head and neck.

"Your plan is right in theory, but are you considering our situation? I am not speaking of Tokyo-3, the JSSDF and the three stupid. Please, think in NERV". A NERV logo was behind Ikari. Misato remembered Ritsuko`s devotion to the Evangelions.

"The Evangelions have an AT Field like Angels; there is the only coincidence that I found". Misato was weighted her spelled words.

"You mentioned Angels. Why?". Ikari was examining each letter and word. Misato closed her eyes.

"I don't think that this Angel be unique". Misato resumed an inside thought.

"Okay, why did you speak only one Evangelion?". Ikari resumed the plan proposed.

"We have the Unit-01 for fighting". Misato talked very confident.

"You don't have anything, captain".

Last Shinji`s words came to Misato like a flash.

Maya Shibuki was reading a paper and wrote annotations on a touch screen from an office. The office had a window that allowed for watching outside. The assistant left the view from the screen few seconds and looked Shinji. The teenager was hearing music in the near hall. Maya left the work and the office.

"Hello!". Maya greeted Shinji from the door. The boy smiled nervous.

"Good night, miss". Shinji replied politely.

"Night, right. I could write a poem with night and right, please give me another word like them boy". Shinji smiled embarrassed.

"Might…". Maya left the door and went around Shinji.

"It is late. Might is right in the night. Thanks Shinji". Maya watched Shinji more in detail.

"Welcome". Shinji was tired and closed his eyes for few seconds. Maya realized the sad face and the numbness.

"Hello".

Misato Katsuragi appeared and joined Maya and Shinji that were sat on a comfortable sofa in the hall. Shinji looked Misato that watched the wall where a NERV logo was.

"Are you right?". Maya asked Misato keeping distance.

"Yes, you should go where Ritsuko". Misato nodded very eloquent. Maya smiled and entered the office, but minutes later left it with a carpet. Shinji inhibited a wish for watching Misato.

"I am sorry". Misato talked Shinji that was surprised. "For put your life in danger when we came from Tokyo to the GeoFront". Shinji only smiled. "Come on tell me the joke, I never had seen multiple smiles from a teenager. Is that a joke?". Misato watched Shinji very provocative.

"Eh…I am not laughing for you". Shinji seemed be embarrassed.

"A good remember is a reason for draw a smile. And I am smiling". Misato watched Shinji very happy. Shinji replied a similar stance. "I remember when you said…I am sorry for the monster and the girl". Shinji changed completely the face.

"I-I saw the battle..".

"You saw the battle. Why is a battle?" Misato felt how Shinji was keeping the breathing down.

"They fought". Shinji had a flash where appeared the Evangelion with a knife.

"Who were fighting?". Misato watched Shinji very concentrated in him.

"A girl was fighting with the monster". Rei Ayanami was inside Shinji`s mind.

"What is the name of the monster?" Misato remembered when she was in charge of the operation.

"They called an Angel". Shinji watched Misato. Both were serious.

"Who did tell you that thing had a name, Shinji?". Misato had in his mind when Ritsuko mentioned "Blue Pattern".

"My father told me the name". Shinji shook his head inhibiting remembers.

"Why did he tell you?" Misato felt tired and closed her eyes with sleep.

"He told me that Angels could destroy the world". Shinji remembered a meeting.

"But, Rei Ayanami was fighting with one Angel, not many". Misato had in his mind the prior meeting.

"I just say that my father told me". Shinji nodded.

"Why did you come here?". Misato asked Shinji that was feeling sleep.

"My father sent me a letter". An old man appeared in Shinji`s mind.

Misato Katsuragi gave to Shinji an carpet. There were a NERV logo and two words:

**OPERATION ANGELAKE-NERV**

Shinji was confused but Misato didn't say anything and left the teenage alone in the hall.

Ritsuko Akagi opened her mailbox and watched the time on her computer: _**01:45am**_, and the sleep invaded her and resting the eyes for a while.

"Doctor, I printed the mail". Maya left printed pages on the table where Ritsuko was.

Ritsuko and Maya were on the Sync Control Room with other assistants, but the Main Room was empty.

"Thanks. Operation Angelake…Commander Gendo Ikari, Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki and Captain Misato Katsuragi introduced the Operation Angelake for destroying the menace called The Angel. NERV Headquarters is in charge of the operation….List of contents". Ritsuko yawned and moved the shoulders.

"First, Operation Angelake is composed for two operations...". Maya stopped reading.

"I cannot believe it. Both Evangelions will be released". Ritsuko watched the empty Main Room.

"Three Evangelions can sync and activate at the same time". Maya pointed the same place where Ritsuko watched. They smiled and began to access orders to the MAGI System. Maya left the writing and said: Doctor, where is the pilot for the Evangelion Unit-01".

"I don't know Maya. Captain Katsuragi is in charge of him, we have to bring both Evangelions here, and the captain must bring the pilot". Ritsuko overtook the handicap.

"It is a boy, right. You said "him"". Ritsuko smiled.

Misato Katsuragi was inside a dark room where many LCD monitors showed different places of the NERV Headquarters. With her, a man was changing the images according to the instructions. They focused in an image with the label 2865. A boy was reading a document and walked at the same time for a long hall. The man heard a cell phone from Misato that picked it.

"Yes. I am in Surveillance Unit, doctor. No, you must bring the Evangelions and the pilot for the Unit-01 is going to the place". Misato watched how the boy stopped in front of a gate.

"Gates 34 and 45 are closed, captain". The man displayed a map. "I don't understand this boy is lost". Misato smiled and said: "He is lost, but we don't know that he finds".

"According to the map, the boy is near to the gate number 1353. That gate is the technical entrance for…". The man watched Misato very intrigued.

"You aren't in trouble. This is my own responsibility. Please, you have to control the gates and the boy must open that gate, thanks". Misato left the dark room.

"Captain?".

Misato heard a male voice calling her, and turned round finding Shigeru, her assistant.

"I was looking for you, captain". Shigeru had a portable LCD monitor. Misato watched the image. "Rei Ayanami is waiting for you".

"Okay, I will go to my office. Thanks". Misato left Shigeru that walked in opposite direction to Misato.

Misato entered an elevator and closed her eyes and relaxed the whole body. The elevator opened the doors and the captain went. She entered her office.

"Hello Rei". Misato observed a bandage around Rei`s neck.

"Captain, I am reporting to you according to the new mission assigned to me". Rei made a reverence.

"Thanks for coming, Rei. You almost defeated the Angel, but multiple factors conspired for not achieve the objective. How are you?". Misato offered a chair to Rei.

"I am feeling better. The doctor sent you a report with my stats". Rei touched her neck.

"I will read it, but I am seeing very well, and that is enough for me. You will manage your Evangelion again and other pilot will do the same with the Unit-01. Did you read the paper about the operation?". Rei nodded many times. "Fine, you must go where Ritsuko because your Evangelion is waiting. You can go pilot". Misato extended her right hand and Rei answered the gesture. The pilot left the office.

Maya Ibuki was displaying graphs about the Evangelion Unit-00 that was in the Sync Main Room. A phone sounded.

"Yes?". Maya heard a male from the phone. She cut the dialogue when the voice ended.

Then, she watched a blue button next to her position.

"Maya, please". Ritsuko talked very unworried. "I knew about the test of the systems, go ahead".

"Sure, doctor". Maya pushed the button and the entire place was darkened by a blackout. "They need a test for our system because it is the first time that two Evangelions will be activated at the same time". Maya was fascinated.

Ritsuko left her chair and went to the window. The Evangelion Unit-00 could be seen through the darkness.

"Maya, you can light us". Ritsuko ordered Maya, that pushed the same button and the lights came to the place. "The Evangelion is right and our stats are fine. The test was successful and...The crew from the Evangelion Unit-01 Room is bringing the Evangelion to us, doctor". Ritsuko nodded and pointed something in the Main Room through the window. Maya watched to the point.

"What hell is he here?". Maya asked very confused. Ritsuko watched a scared boy that looked the Evangelion Unit-00 from the Main Room. "How can he come here?"

"I don't know Maya". Ritsuko took a microphone. "Hey! You!"

The boy watched to the window from below and was paralyzed. Finally, he told:

"My name is Shinji Ikari, miss". Maya was informing a safety violation to the rest of the technicians.

"Why are you here?". Ritsuko inquired Shinji.

"I am lost" The boy had a carpet. Ritsuko read the carpet with binoculars.

"You have top secret information on your hands, boy". Ritsuko was talking louder, and Shinji watched the carpet and he left it on the floor.

"It is not my business". Shinji looked Ritsuko. The Doctor interchanged a look with Maya.

"Shinji Ikari is the name chosen for managing the Evangelion Unit-01". Maya commented to Ritsuko. "The technicians confirmed the retraction of the wall".

Shinji watched how a section of the Main Room was opening like a gigantic gate, next to the Evangelion Unit-00. From the other side, a machine was bringing a similar Evangelion, but it was purple and the head had a horn. Finally, the opened section closed and the Evangelion entered to the Sync Main Room.

"We confirm complete inactivity of the Evangelion, doctor". An assistant displayed data on the screen of the Sync Control Room.

"This is a place for Evangelions and authorized personnel, Shinji Ikari.". Ritsuko shouted Shinji. The boy was scared.

"Shinji!"

Maya and Ritsuko saw how Gendo Ikari was inside the Sync Control Room, and he took the microphone. Shinji watched his father from below.

"Where are your manners, Shinji?" Pick up the carpet from the floor. You are in a sterilized area". Gendo Ikari was very angry. The rest only watched.

Shinji took the carpet and got the head down. Misato Katsuragi was entering the Control Room with Rei Ayanami.

"Commander, the pilot is ready for the Entry Plug". Rei was dressing the Plug Suit and the captain nodded.

"Okay, Doctor Akagi, Rei needs begin her synchronization". Ritsuko examined Rei that was rigid and cold.

"Okay, sir. The pilot must go to the Entry Plug Room. It is the same" Ritsuko talked and Misato confirmed the order moving the head. Rei left the Control Room.

"The second pilot is here, captain. He is all yours. I will see you in your Unit". Gendo Ikari abandoned the room. Misato watched Shinji that was holding the carpet and looking the floor. Ritsuko looked Ritsuko like asking an explanation.

"The Angel is destroying Tokyo-3, and the support weapons around the Lake are placed in their positions". Misato gave a brief description to Ritsuko.

"The real bluff is not for the Angel, right". Ritsuko exhibited a dark smile.

Misato didn't answer the inquiry, and took the microphone.

"Shinji Ikari, why did you get the carpet?". Misato asked Shinji that heard the voice and moved the head looking the window.

"You gave me the carpet". Shinji remembered the last meeting with Misato.

"If I give you an Evangelion, what will do you?". Misato and Shinji interchanged a long look. Ritsuko saw how the Entry Plug 00 was entering the Main Room from the opened roof above the Evangelion Unit-00. Shinji watched it how the capsule came from the roof and entered the Evangelion.

"I am lost". Shinji whispered to himself and watched around finding curious eyes from technicians, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya and the Evangelions. He felt many eyes around him, and an oppressive sensation invaded his chest. "I will manage the Evangelion".

"Rei is ready for sync, doctor. And the LCL is coming from internal tubes". Maya informed Ritsuko that nodded and said to Misato: "Captain".

"Doctor Akagi, begin the synchronization process for the Evangelion Unit-01…and Shinji is all yours". Misato left the Control Room.

"Well, Shinji Ikari can you hear me?" Ritsuko was checking the communication.

"Yes". Shinji watched how the Evangelion Unit-01 was being examined for technicians in the Main Room.

"That is your Evangelion, it is the Unit-01. The Evangelion Unit-00 is the same Main Room". Ritsuko told Shinji about the units.

"The LCL is ready for fill Rei`s Entry Plug, doctor". Maya displayed a metric scale of LCL versus Entry Plug metric. Ritsuko approved the beginning of the process.

"Shinji come here". Ritsuko asked a technician that guided Shinji to the Sync Control Room. The boy followed a man for a stair. From the stair Shinji could see the head of the Unit-00. Finally they arrived to the Control Room. Ritsuko made a reverence when Shinji came.

"Good night pilot, I am Ritsuko Akagi head of the Scientific and Development Unit, and I am in charge of the Evangelions". Ritsuko smiled and Shinji could see Maya, but the girl was busy with the Evangelion Unit-00. "Okay, I must know if you read the details of the operation".

"Misato gave me a carpet with documents inside, but I didn't read them completely, and I don't know what to do". Shinji watched the multiple HUDs on the screen.

"Your mission is managing the Evangelion, Shinji. I am responsible for your introduction into the unit and responsible for your life, too. Captain Katsuragi is in charge of the operation, and she will tell you what you must do". Ritsuko smiled and Shinji nodded very serious.

"The LCL filled the Entry Plug, doctor". Maya showed a graphic. She saluted with the hands to Shinji.

"Rei…You can start the sync". Ritsuko gave Rei the instruction for begin the synchronization. Shinji saw Rei from a monitor. She closed her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, doctor". Ritsuko called two technicians that came to the Control Room.

"He is the pilot for the Evangelion Unit-01. Please, you must execute the protocol for new pilots. Shinji, they are in charge of the procedures for prepare the pilots before enter their Evangelions. You will wear a special suit, and it has interesting features, and you only must do what they say, right". Shinji nodded and followed the two guys outside the Control Room. "What about Rei?".

"It is our first time with two Evangelions, doctor. Sync at 83% and gap at 97%, and 5% remaining for zero-zero point. Physical stats are normal". Ritsuko watched Rei`s bandages.

"Her sync will not so high like before. It is a fact. Probably, the Unit-00 will have a prototyped level after see these values". Ritsuko moved the shoulders.

"Zero-zero point reached, doctor. Sync at 85%, gap at 95% and normal stats". Maya reported the end of the sync.

"Rei…you are synchronized with the Evangelion. We will activate it, and you have to maintain the reached level". Ritsuko observed how Rei had the hands on the controls.

"Cutting online images to the Unit-00, and filling cells through energy transference from LCL to the nerves". Maya watched the graphics.

"I don't see anything". Rei was looking only a dark interface screen inside the Evangelion.

A virtual geography of Hakone Prefecture was being displayed on the Tactical Operations Unit Control Room. A red square was labeled "THE ANGEL" and moved from a green draw (MOUNTAINS) to Tokyo-3 map. At left, a blue surface was marked as "THE LAKE". Makoto and Shigeru was added more depth to the virtual geography with the scaled underground model of the NERV Headquarters below the simulated model for Hakone Prefecture. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki was talking with Captain Katsuragi next to MAGI System. More personnel were arranging the Room for the Operation Angelake. Misato`s assistants displayed the online footage of the Angel inside Tokyo-3. The Angel was attacking specific buildings, that they are exactly NERV-HQ way-off to the ground level. The JSSDF Forces were only firing short-distance weapons because NERV Facilities at ground can be seriously damaged, and Tokyo-3 itself. A chat message appeared with the online images.

_**Japanese Government declared that Geo-Shelters are at full capacity and their core functions can be keeping during 24 additional hours.**_

"The Government sent us a clear message, captain. The Operation must be finished very soon". Misato accepted the challenge and asked for images from Sync Control Room that showed Rei in the activation process. The online telemetry indicated a lower sync, and a normal activation process. Unfortunately, an annex graphic mentioned the possibility of losing accurateness and strength during fight from Evangelion, and the Pilot, because of the before battle. Misato asked for the Evangelion Unit-01, and Maya Ibuki sent surveillance footage where Shinji Ikari was dressing the Plug Suit number 01, and the A10 Clip Suit over his hair. Fuyutsuki commented something about the new pilot and the suit stretchiness

"Commander Ikari sent a message for you, captain. He wants you watching the sync and activation process for the Unit-01. Fuyutsuki checked his cell phone.

"I understand, excuse me". Misato obeyed the order immediately, and she had in his mind the image of Shinji with the Plug Suit.

Shinji was looking himself through a mirror in the room assigned for him. He felt a strange sensation.

"Shinji Ikari, how are you?".

"Mi-Misato..".Shinji contained breathing.

"Yes pilot. I am Misato Katsuragi, your captain". Misato`s voice sounded very calm.

"Please, Shinji the two assistants are waiting for you". Ritsuko mentioned the technicians responsible of the procedures before the Sync and the Activation.

Shinji left the room, and the two men guided Shinji to a new larger room and it was completely empty. Only, a red square was marked on the floor. The assistants pointed the square and Shinji placed inside it.

"Now, you will be transferred to the Entry Plug Room, right. The Entry Plug is the capsule for Evangelion managers". Ritsuko explained the next stage. Shinji nodded and felt how the red square was falling at slow speed and he saw how the level changed.

Shinji watched a white capsule in the middle of the new room and a ladder conducted to the opened space for the access. Finally, the mechanical system for bringing pilots stopped and Shinji left the red square and examined the Entry Plug.

"Yes Shinji, you have to enter inside". Shinji was imagined the action, but Misato said at loud speak. Shinji took the ladder and was climbing the stairs. Finally, he saw the inside of the Entry Plug and jumped from the ladder.

"Welcome to the Entry Plug, pilot. You can see the place for managing the Evangelion, the controls and the screen". Shinji sat on the assigned place and touched the controls.

"Shinji, you will control the Evangelion using the controls. Please, you have to move the controls now". Shinji breathed very deeply and put both hands on the primary controls and moved them vertical and horizontal without changing their rotation.

"Good pilot, now you must enter the Evangelion. Do you remember when the Entry Plug for the Unit-00 was inserted into the Evangelion?" Shinji didn't distinguish Misato and Ritsuko voices. "The Entry Plug will be carried to the Main Room and the system is very safe, and I am Misato". Shinji smiled and closed his eyes.

Shinji watched how the floor below him was opening and the Entry Plug was carried below for the system. The Main Room appeared and the Evangelion from its back.

"Shinji, the Entry Plug will be inserted, right". Ritsuko talked Shinji that nodded very nervous.

The Entry Plug was inserted and Shinji watched how the space was more little and extremely closed. Finally the capsule was completely inside the Evangelion.

"Pilot, can you push the button located on the right primary control". Misato ordered Shinji to push a button. Shinji pushed it and an image was displayed on the interface screen. It showed the Evangelion Unit-01 from Sync Control Room perspective, and then the image changed to Shinji inside the Entry Plug, and finally the Control Room from the Evangelion that it was in front of the Room.

"What do you see, pilot?" Ritsuko asked Shinji.

"I see a huge window and many people looking me" Shinji watched Ritsuko, Misato and the entire crew.

"Good, you can watch us because we transfer you an image, but when your Evangelion run, you will not see anything". Ritsuko`s words confused Shinji that was watching the roof. The image changed to the Evangelion Unit-00.

Misato watched a displayed graph that indicated a complete activation of the Evangelion Unit-00 because the cell named BORDERLINE was filled, and the nerves report showed the same unlinked nerves and the risk of failure during activity. Maya arranged the data, and amplified the analysis to obtain accurate information.

"According to the plan, Unit-00 can resist the fight?" Misato inquired Ritsuko very serious.

"The Unit-00 can run but the plan proposed must be executed very exactly". Ritsuko and Misato watched Rei`s image. She was awake and holding the controls.

"The abort operation will be executed at time, doctor Akagi". Misato talked very softly to her colleague. "You can transfer Rei to the assigned place".

"Maya, begin the process for carry the Unit-00 to the way-off". Ritsuko ordered Maya that made a phone call reporting the beginning of the operation.

Shinji watched how the wall behind the Evangelion Unit-00 was opening and the Unit was being pushed from behind. Minutes later, the Unit left the Main Room and the wall recovered its shape.

Misato received a phone call when Ritsuko was reading with her the details of the Operation Angelake. Maya reported complete inactivity from the Evangelion Unit-01.

"It is the quietness before the chaos, Maya". Ritsuko watched Shinji that was looking around inside the Entry Plug. "Shinji could sing or simply talk, but he only waits for orders. When Rei was waiting long minutes for begin the prior tests, she closed the eyes and thought or even she talked with me about the displayed HUDs, but Shinji don't".

"He is different, but it is anxiety and scare". Maya observed Shinji`s awkwardness.

"The pilot must sync now, doctor" Misato talked after the phone call.

"Shinji, the first stage for managing the Evangelion is beginning the Synchronization. It allows you for manage the Evangelion because its structure was similar to human body and there are nerves that receive your commands, okay". Ritsuko introduced the concept to Shinji.

"I understand". Shinji answered to Ritsuko.

"Did he understand?". Maya seemed be unconvinced.

"Yes, he understood". Misato gave on opinion.

"Your orders to the Evangelion will be transferred through a liquid vehicle called LCL. The liquid will fill the Entry Plug". Maya displayed graphs with mental and physical Shinji`s stats.

"Okay, I get it". Shinji watched displayed HUDs in his interface screen.

Maya sent the coded order for filling the Entry Plug and the metric scale appeared in both HUDs. Shinji watched an orange liquid coming from the floor of the capsule.

"Wh-What is that?" Shinji asked scared.

"It is the LCL, pilot. Please, relax". Misato answered the question. Maya pointed jumps in mental stats. "Shinji, just contain the breathing few seconds. Later the same LCL will provide oxygen to your lungs. Don't leave your place". Shinji was watching around like finding an escape but the LCL filled very quickly the Entry Plug. He was forced to contain the breath and closed the eyes. Few seconds later the LCL was gone, and Shinji felt a strange smell.

"Entry Plug 01 filled, doctor". Maya confirmed the end of the process.

"Fine, Shinji your lungs are working thanks to the LCL. Now the same liquid will transfer your energy to the Evangelion, but you have to synchronize. I am watching your mental and physical stats, and they are fine". Shinji nodded very confused and the interface screen didn't show anything.

"Where am I?". Shinji asked after look the black screen.

"You are in the Entry Plug, inside the Evangelion, and in the Main Room. The Evangelion is completely inactivated and you do not have sent orders". Ritsuko explained the situation. Misato watched the Evangelion from the window.

"Okay, I-I am here". Shinji tried to ignore the strange smell. Misato realized the awkwardness.

"Shinji, you have to concentrate in relaxing your mind and body, because it is the only way to managing the Evangelion properly. You must have an own way to achieve it, and if you were selected for this responsibility is because you are able for it". Misato ended the speech looking the watch.

_**3:45am**_

"Pilot, you could close the eyes and concentrate in your memories or simply close the eyes". Ritsuko looked how Shinji nodded and closed his eyes.

_Shinji Ikari was walking for a street dressing a blue uniform and carrying a bag. From a corner appeared a brown dog. The animal barked and run where Shinji was. The boy took the dog and resumed the walking. Shinji stopped in front of a house and entered the garden. An old man was reading a book outside._

"_Hello Shinji, what did happen to you?". The old man watched how Shinji was bleeding for the nose and there were many bruises on the face and arms._

"_It wasn't the dog, uncle". Shinji left the dog on the ground and his uncle touched the face. Shinji felt pain when the man examined the wounds._

"_Fortunately, the hits sent you here. Come on". The man opened the house`s door and they entered with the dog._

_Shinji left the bag on the floor and the dog smelled it. The boy touched his face and a bit of blood was there. _

"_Are you a vampire?" The old man saw how Shinji smelled the blood._

"The synchronization is at 56% and the gap at 99%". Maya read the current Shinji`s sync.

"Just five minutes and the sync is more than a half". Ritsuko shared her surprise with Misato that recognized an unexpected sync session.

_The dog was sleeping next to Shinji that watched the TV on the floor, and the old man entered to the house with a carpet. Shinji made a reverence and asked for the carpet._

"_I am sorry. I told you that you could find me in the office after the alarm test, but the Governor visited the school for a meeting". The old man left the carpet over a table._

"_It doesn't matter, uncle. I arrived one hour ago. After the test, we have sports and the teacher ended the class minutes earlier". Shinji asked for the carpet, again,_

"_The Governor made a good evaluation of the test". The old man evaded the inquiry and played with the dog. Finally, Shinji took the carpet seeing a red logo. The dog barked very happy. "NERV"._

"_Your father sent it". The old man left the dog. Shinji was serious._

"_It is a point". Shinji watched the TV again._

"Shinji Ikari reached zero-zero point at 3.53am". Maya felt tired and sleepy, but displayed new HUDs. Misato was next to the window thinking.

"The LCL is ready for transferring the energy. It is completely clean, Misato". Ritsuko commented to Misato that left the window and watched Shinji from a monitor.

"Shinji?"

_Shinji was on his bed looking the roof and hearing music very confused. The night fell because the electric system lit the street and the lights lit the dark room. He extended his right arm._

"_One…._

"Shinji Ikari?"

Misato wanted an answer from the pilot, but Shinji seemed sleepy inside the Entry Plug and Maya checked the stats but they indicated a normal state.

"Maybe he is ready, captain. He only do that others said". Ritsuko and Misato looked each other.

"Okay, let's activate the Evangelion". Misato gave the order. Technicians from the Main Room confirmed inactivity.

_A shadow is walking for the street when the night comes from West. A child looked the shadow very sad._

"_That was One"._

_Shinji watched two fingers forming a "V". "Two…_

"Nerves 00200 to 00250 are filled, and the scale is at thirty-eight". Ritsuko read the activation merged graphics. Misato was intrigued about Shinji`s stance inside the Entry Plug. She remembered something.

"_You don't have anything, captain"._

_Gendo Ikari watched the dark roof and Misato tried to question after the last words._

"_I-I don't understand you, commander". Misato asked hesitating._

"_The Prototype is damaged, and the Test Type doesn't have a pilot". Misato moved her head like not believing._

"_Marduk Institute sent us a pilot for the Unit-01, sir. You sent me for bringing her"._

_Ikari nodded and said: "He doesn't want to pilot the Evangelion"._

"_Why?" Misato was curious._

"_MAGI would say multiple factors". Ikari`s commentary angered Misato._

Misato watched the Borderline cell filled and the nerve 00255 linked to the LCL energy, and Maya officially stated the activation of the Evangelion Unit-01.

"Our Test Type is ready for fight. Pilot, can you hear me?". Shinji opened the eyes and said: "Yes, I am here Misato".

"I am your captain, pilot". Misato felt a flash anger. "Your Evangelion is ready".

"Really?". Misato wanted to speak, but Ritsuko watched the confusion and said: "The process was normal, pilot".

"Please, move the Evangelion to the assigned position. I will go to my Unit". Misato was leaving the Main Room, but Ritsuko stopped her.

"You brought me a scared child, and now we have a pilot. Thanks, captain". Ritsuko smiled and Misato made a reverence and left the place.

"_Captain, I understand your frustration but if the pilot doesn't want pilot, we cannot force him". Ikari talked walking around the dark room._

"_People are convincible, commander". Misato showed a dark face._

"_What is the cost?" Ikari inquired Misato._

Makoto was watching online footage from Tokyo-3 and the Angel destroying more JSSDF planes that flied around Mount Futau, and many tanks were between Tokyo-3 and Tokyo-2, because the Angel could pass the boundary. Fuyutsuki was commenting with Shigueru about the outside situation. Gendo Ikari was sat on his chair from the heights of the Tactical Operations Unit Control Room. Misato Katsuragi entered the room and Makoto commented the successful activation of the Evangelion-Unit 01.

"We are directing the tubes for the Evangelion Unit-01, captain. The unit will be in position only few minutes later". Makoto displayed a map of NERV Headquarters that showed the available tubes for releasing the Units to Tokyo-3. Misato realized the quiet presence of Gendo Ikari and tried to evade the look, but she made a reverence and saluted the commander. He nodded very serious.

"Captain, the Evangelion is placed in the assigned tube". Shigueru pointed a green point in the map. Fuyutsuki ordered an image of the tube and the Evangelion. Shinji`s face appeared on the screen.

"Shinji, you are in the tube number 1726. A tube is the structure that we use for release the Evangelion to outside, do you understand?". Misato began a communication with the pilot.

"I get it, captain. I can see the tube from below". Shinji`s POV showed a dark circular conduct from the base.

"Rei Ayanami was analyzing the operation with Commander Ikari during the Unit-01 activation, captain". Makoto displayed Rei`s POV.

"Five minutes for release Unit-01, captain". An assistant pointed a countdown.

"Rei, can you hear me?". Misato asked Rei.

"Yes, captain. I can hear you". Rei answered very cold.

"You will find a rifle next to the exit, right. And a single powerful discharge is enough for attacking the Angel". Misato described the operation.

"I understand you, captain". Rei nodded and changed her POV.

Misato saw a printed copy of the Operation Angelake text over the controls.

_Misato was writing a text on her notebook in a dark office. A clock was marked the time and the captain watched it many times. There was a printed document titled: Operation Angelake-Top Secret. A text editor was displayed on the notebook, and Misato was changing the font of the writing. She corrected a point and examined few seconds: Operation Angelake-NERV. _

"_Ask, hear, confirm and repeat". Misato whispered herself and extracted a page from the printed document and read it some passages: "Find a rifle next to the right"._

"The Angel destroyed buildings 4634 and 0968". Shigeru pointed two red points in the virtual geography. Misato examined the geography and found two points labeled as: EVA-00 and EVA-01.

"Three minutes for releasing Unit-01, captain". The assistant read the countdown, and Misato repeated the same information to Shinji. The pilot confirmed his understanding and said that he saw from his POV again. Ritsuko and Maya entered the Control Room walking very quickly.

"Are you late doctor?". Misato watched Ritsuko very serious, but changed the expression second later.

"I am sorry, captain. Commander Ikari, our Evangelions and the pilots are right". The doctor made a reverence to Ikari and Fuyutsuki. "Misato, I confirm that the Angel doesn't have suffered any damage. It is not severely wound".

"But, Rei can attack it and…nothing". Misato inquired Ritsuko that moved the head saying "no".

"Rei, please if the Angel isn't at dangerous distance, you can shoot more times, but the Angel must leave Tokyo-3, right". Rei nodded from the Entry Plug.

"One minute for releasing the Unit-01, captain". Misato watched the assistant very serious.

"Please, you could change the voice. It seemed a computer recording and not sounds very natural". The assistant smiled and inhibited a laugh.

"Commander, the Evangelions and our pilots are ready for releasing their Units". The captain pointed the finished countdown.

"Please, captain you can give the order". Misato nodded and Makoto merged the two POV in a single image.

"Pilots, you must remember the place where you will be located according to the plan, and Shinji the tube will transfer you at high speed. If you don't want loss the control, you can hold the controls or simply be relaxed, okay". Misato watched how Rei moved the head.

"Okay, captain". Shinji was nervous and put both hands in the left and right controls.

"Evangelion Unit-00 released at the agreed speed for tube number 4854". An assistant from the tube reported the release.

"Evangelion Unit-01 released at the agreed speed for tube number 1726". Other assistant commented the release.

Shinji watched how the Evangelion was being carried for the tube very quickly and he felt a strong force pushing him from below, and closed his eyes and held the controls more strong. He felt the same smell again. Then, the pilot looked the night sky and many stars, and high buildings. Rei Ayanami watched an entire city from a far position, but both pilots saw the Angel that was destroying streets with remote attacks in the Downtown.

"Pilots, confirm your positions". Misato gave the order when the release finished.

"Evangelion Unit-00 located on the lake". Rei Ayanami was in the middle of the lake because the Evangelion was over a big pole. "I can see the Angel". Shinji could hear Rei`s voice.

"I am in Tokyo-3, captain". Shinji watched the buildings and the destroyed streets, and the Angel was walking in opposite direction.

"Rei, take the weapon". From inside the lake, a new pole was rising with a giant gun that Rei took very quickly. She was ready for shoot.

"Shinji, look the map displayed below your view. The green point is the Mount Futau, you must walk". Misato watched Shinji`s POV that it was directly to the mentioned Mount.

Shinji was paralyzed because he didn't know how to move the Evangelion, and only he held the control with both hands.

"Shinji, you must concentrate on walking and you can move the control as you want, but you are synchronized with the Evangelion at mental and physical levels. If you want walk, it walks, too. If you are unsure, it is unsure, too. But, the command for walking must be the same the whole time. I recommend you that the commands must be simple for you. The LCL will transfer your orders to the nerves and the Evangelion will execute the order, do you understand me pilot?". Ritsuko gave a complete guide for managing an Evangelion. Shinji relaxed her shoulders and watched the Angel again that walked in opposite direction because a discharge from another place attracted it.

"The Angel is coming". Rei talked very serious and shot many times to the Angel.

"The Angel is not run the AT Field, yet". Maya didn't receive the signal in the equipment.

"Maybe, the Angel knew that the distance for safe and simply walks". Misato pointed the map where THE ANGEL was leaving Tokyo-3 Downtown.

"I am walking…."

The Test Type was walking very slowly, and the pilot held the controls moving to forward.

"Well done, pilot. You must follow the street to the Mountains". Misato talked Shinji and immediately asked Makoto for displaying a different map. On the Control Room screen, a map was showing the Evangelion Unit-01, and a green zone marked as MOUNTAINS and three red little points inside the green zone. Shigeru sent the digital map to the HUD section in the Test Type. Shinji looked the new image and stopped the walk.

"The three red points are the three for saving, Shinji". Misato explained the meaning of the red points. "And, they are there, yet".

"Okay..." Shinji didn't find the words to follow the communication. Misato felt the same sensation around the throat.

"You will see them, but you cannot tell their names to anyone, okay. It is difficult, but you can do it". Misato watched the red points.

"I understand". Shinji continued the walking.

The Angel was receiving multiple discharges from the Evangelion Unit-00 that was jumping on the lake because many poles supported the Prototype when it jumped.

"Rei Ayanami has shot thirteen discharges from the Lake, and the Angel only completed a half of the distance between the city and the Lake, captain". Shigeru displayed a metric scale on the virtual geography. The Angel was a little shadow from Rei`s POV.

"Rei...increase the gun level at five". Gendo Ikari gave an order, and Misato felt the eyes of Maya that was intrigued. Ritsuko whispered something to her assistant. Maya displayed an amplified image of the Unit-01 for examining the external protections.

"I get it, sir". Rei made a change in the gun setup from the Evangelion and a powerful discharge was launched. The luminosity lit the city and the mountains. At the same time, Shinji stopped very scare for the light and turned around thinking that he was under attack from behind. Misato shouted him, but the pilot changed the position and could watch how the Angel took the discharge with both arms and refused the attack, bringing the discharge behind. Shinji held the controls very aggressive and the Evangelions executed an order. Ritsuko was surprising because the Unit-01 bowed, and Shinji held the controls with an eccentric angle. The discharged hit the surrounding walls. Misato watched the three red points very near the impact site.

"Shinji, please you have to go to the mountains, because the Angel was destroying the geography. Rei was in charge of the Angel". Misato gave an order very quickly, and the pilot moved the Evangelion to its original position.

"Doctor, the pilot was very exciting". Maya reported an altered mental graphics.

"Yes, and the LCL transferred the energy excess at 100%". Ritsuko watched Misato that nodded.

"The Angel was flying…."

Rei appreciated that the Angel increased the speed from Tokyo-3 and it flied at low height. The Evangelion was on a pole over the Lake waiting for the creature.

"Rei, the Angel is coming faster to the Lake. Activate your AT Field". Commander Ikari ordered Rei. The AT Field graphics began to log data and the crew watched the charts moving on the Control Room Screen.

"The Evangelion cannot touch the water". Ritsuko noticed the problem.

"The Angel is very close to the Lake" Maya pointed the Angel point in the virtual geography. Gendo Ikari left the chair. Misato watched him.

"Shinji, please hurry up". Misato asked Shinji for increasing the walking and the pilot moved the controls to forward with more aggressively. He reached the mountains zone and the red points on the map were bigger.

"I am in the mountains, captain". Shinji watched the dark mountains.

"Kermadec Night-Shot and Amplification is being transferring to Shinji`s POV, captain". Makoto was accessed codes and instructions. Few seconds later, Shinji looked the same image but a night shot effect was added.

"I can see three people".

The Angel was in front of the Unit-00. Rei was holding the AT Field at its best, and sent a discharge that hit the Angel on its chest. Another discharge was launched, but the Angel ran its AT Field and the discharge was refused. The Angel didn't move from its current position.

"For neutralize the AT Field, Rei must reduce the distance". Maya explained the current situation.

"No tubes in straight line from Unit-00 to current Angel`s position". Makoto marked three tubes on the virtual lake, and they were behind Rei not forward.

"The Angel realized the neutralization. It learnt". Misato gave a redundant opinion.

"And we don't have a Progressive Knife on tubes". Makoto displayed the Knives located in Tokyo-3, but anything was in the Lake.

The Kermadec Night-Shot allowed Shinji to distinguish three human shapes among the forests around Mount Futau. He wanted an amplified view, but the technicians only clarified the image. The Evangelion was stopped in front of the forest.

"I don't see need for saving them, because the Angel was outside Tokyo-3". Maya gave a critical opinion about the current stage of the Operation. Misato heard the commentary and watched Commander that waited for the words. They interchanged a tense look, but finally Fuyutsuki opened the communication.

"We could save them and then, the second pilot would help to attack the Angel". Commander Ikari was thinking, and watched the monitor that displayed Rei`s POV, and said: "Rei, send another attack".

Rei focused her point of view in the Angel and made the specific command with the controls, and the gun launched a powerful discharge to the Angel. It seemed confused and made a scary noise.

"What about its AT Field?". Misato asked for not see the enemy's shield.

"It is run, but…"

The Angel sent an attack combining the seen powerful discharges and the potential energy from shocked water waves because the discharge wasn't directed to the Evangelion, but to the water itself. The Evangelion was hit for the energy and a huge water column was expelled outside the Lake. Rei`s POV showed how the Evangelion fell from the tube and seemed sink in the water. Ritsuko watched much altered mental and physical stats.

"Captain, Shinji is carrying the people".

Shigeru amplified the footage that showed the Unit-01 leaving the zone of the forest, and over the left hand, there were two people.

"Pilot, are you doing?". Misato shouted Shinji that stopped the Unit.

"I am done, captain". Shinji talked very cold.

"Yes, pilot. You have finished his mission". Commander Ikari broke the quietness and his son heard the commentary.

The Angel didn't move from its position, and the Unit-00 was in the Lake fighting with the remaining potential energy from the discharge.

"Commander, the Unit is not equipped with the appropriate suit". Misato inquired Commander Ikari.

"The water invaded systems and probably the LCL combined with it". Maya displayed a graphic.

"Misato?". Ritsuko asked Misato for a resolution. Misato remembered her meeting with Ikari and said: "I answer to his question, sir. Please, Rei must retire and Shinji Ikari will take your place". Rei nodded but she seemed normal because to a good breath capacity.

Rei deactivated some power systems and the fight with the waves ended, but the Angel didn't finish its tries for killing the Evangelion. Misato had a flash idea: "Shigueru, please send to Shinji an image for the Lake situation. Come on". Maya put a serious face.

Shinji was walking for Tokyo-3 and unexpectedly appeared a new image in his interface screen. It showed the Unit-00 sinking in the water and the Angel surrounded the Evangelion and flying over the Lake. He closed the eyes.

_A MP3 player was playing a specific track, and its owner played the same track again and again during almost one hour in an empty room. There was a LCD screen that showed a movie, because for the special effects. A door opened, Gendo Ikari appeared very serious and he watched the MP3`s owner. They looked each other during seconds and not telling anything. Finally, Ikari moved his head to focus the view on the LCD screen. A phone call sounded, and Ikari picked up. He talked around one minute meanwhile the other watched him. _

"_I will not manage the Evangelion"._

"_It is the second time. Maybe, it is the best choice because I saw on the halls, and you cannot maintain the equilibrium, and you are lost"._

"_What is the trouble if I don't manage that thing?"._

"_More time for losing. Yes, lose time for death"._

Shinji stopped moving and the Evangelion held on its right hand, two strange people that looked extremely scared the situation. It was an amazing perspective of the fight, but they only wanted escape. One of them cried, and the other thought about many things. Misato watched Shinji and she didn't find the correct words for build a new order and keep going with the operation. Rei Ayanami was feeling how the LCL was dirty, and the Evangelion went to the inside of the Lake, and the Angel attacked with more discharges and the potential energy from the waves hit the Evangelion. The crew didn't know about the Angel`s intentions. The word "DEATH" was attacking Shinji`s mind and he tried to find a meaning, if that the finding was for a meaning. The same blocked mind sensation was shared for Misato that heard how Commander Ikari instructed Rei for surviving in the Lake. Ritsuko ran for the energy minimum system, but that didn't ensure Rei`s life, if the Angel wasn't killed. Misato closed her eyes, and said: "Shinji Ikari, you have to save Rei and kill the Angel. The Angel is stopping the process for retire Rei and her Evangelion. You saved them, please leave them in Tokyo-3, because you will have to fight around the Lake". Shinji felt nervous, and watched from his POV the two people saved from the Mount Futau. On the interface screen appeared the names of them. A woman and a man were on the right hand in a dangerous place. Misato said: "If you walk, you will find a knife for attacking the Angel. Now, Ritsuko Akagi talked: Shinji, the Progressive is an ultrasonic knife that can destroy the AT Field, you can run your AT Field for neutralize the other field. According to our researches, the neutralization is the way for use the Knife and destroying the red core of the Angel. You have to break the red point that the Angel possess. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I saw that red point. What about Rei?". Shinji wanted to change the POV, but his eyes were watching from a long distance.

"The Angel is followed the pole that is pulls off Rei from the Lake. The Angel cannot enter NERV-Headquarters. Are you ready?". Misato wanted begin the operation.

"Yes". Shinji said it with a strange trust, and the crew realized the feeling. Gendo Ikari was supervising the rescue.

"Sir, a half Evangelion is entering for the tube. The Angel doesn't follow it". Makoto displayed a submarine image that showed the Evangelion, the tube, and part of the Angel that was a half submerged and the other half above.

"Building number 1782 is the assigned place for the Progressive Knife number two, that is being pulled from underground. The pilot is near". Shigueru reported the Unit-01 position. Shinji was walking slowly and watched the two people at each step.

"Shinji, the Progressive Knife is above the building. You must leave them on the street and take the Knife and then, direct your Evangelion to the Angel". Misato gave instructions to the pilot.

"Rei Ayanami is underground, sir. No damage levels under analysis, yet". Makoto pointed a surveillance camera that showed the Evangelion brought from the surface to the GeoFront through the tube.

"Good job. Captain Katsuragi, you are in charge for the remaining operation". Gendo Ikari left the Control Room. The crew was surprised.

The Evangelion Unit-01 was in front of the building number 1782 that held the Progressive Knife on the roof over two poles. Shinji moved the right hand very carefully, and left the two people on the street. They watched the Evangelion and ran for the street, where a black car appeared and they were put under arrest. Shinji watched the operation, and then the knife.

"The Progressive Knife is for breaking the Angel`s AT Field. For breaking the AT Field, you need your AT Field at its maximum level for achieving the neutralization and destroy the red core. The Angel is flying around the Lake". Misato changed the map displayed in the interface screen and Shinji could see an extended map with the Lake and the Angel position.

"Shinji, Rei used a gun for diminishing the potential power of the Angel and we calculated 15% of loss of energy from the Angel making a comparison between this battle and the first one". Ritsuko introduced a new fact. Maya was writing codes to the MAGI System.

"Pilot, do you understand the information?". Misato asked Shinji that nodded and begin to manage the Evangelion again taking the knife with his own command over the controls. He rotated the right control at a certain degree and pushed a button for taking the Progressive Knife.

"Shinji, you mustn't worry for the Umbilical Cable. There is enough cable for a long distance, but if lose it, the Evangelion has an internal battery for five minutes running at battle or maximum functions". Ritsuko explained new features to Shinji.

"Pilot, you must begin the operation right now, because the Angel could be recovering potential energy and we don't want that the kinetic energy be release during an attack against you. Come on". Misato ordered Shinji for beginning the operation.

Finally, Shinji moved the Evangelion for Tokyo-3 streets, and a light was seen from the Lake. It wasn't the Angel.

"Kermadec Night-Shot switched off". Makoto deactivated the system for watching in dark conditions. Shinji was thinking during the walking.

_A carpet title "Operation Angelake" was on Shinji`s hands. He wanted find an escape for something. Then, he opened the carpet and found a letter with a resumed list of contents. He read the first point: "Objectives…Kill the Angel", the second point: "Operations…One and Two…..Shinji had a flash._

"_Three sticks for the number three, father"._

_The third point: "One…distract the Angel, the fourth point: "Two…kill the Angel, the fifth point: Rei…One, the sixth point: Shinji…Two, the seventh point: Two beginning after One ending, the eighth point: Lake. Shinji only read that page._

Shinji watched the lake from the blocked tunnel, because the Evangelion was over the high-way. He remembered the moment when the landslides blocked the place.

"I am watching the Lake". Shinji`s POV showed his words. The crew saw the same image.

"Well, the Angel is waiting for you. It is only reason for the steady state". Misato gave a theory about the Angel`s quietness.

"It wants to fight". Ritsuko theorized.

"Disconnect the Umbilical Cable". The crew watched to Gendo Ikari that entered the Control Room.

"Sir, the Angel cannot be defeated in only five minutes" Misato argued against the order.

"Captain, please". Ikari returned to his chair with Fuyutsuki. Misato watched Fuyutsuki confused for his shyness.

"Shinji, you have to disconnect the Umbilical Cable". Misato informed Shinji about the order.

"What? I will not have energy for kill that thing". Shinji was angry.

Misato nodded like agreeing with the complaint, but she repeated the order.

_Parent Issues are not my business._

"Remember...call...AT Field…Knife…Kill". Misato only said six words to Shinji that held the Knife at certain high and ran it.

"It is vibrating". Maya displayed a metric scale. "At 25%"

The ultrasonic vibration was producing a hot air from the Knife and the Angel flied near the Knife. Shinji held the control with great tension.

"At 100%, captain". Misato watched how Shinji made a great effort for keeping the vibration level. The hot air distracted the Angel from the Lake. They are face to face.

Shinji pushed a button and the AT Field graphs began to record information. Ritsuko saw a 50% number on the graphs. The Angel made a strange noise, and a yellow pentagon appeared between the Angel and the Evangelion. Shinji moved the Progressive Knife to the pentagon and with both hands tried to break the shield. The crew from the GeoFront was completely quiet.

_**02:10:45**_

Both AT Fields were in harmony according to the graphs, and unexpectedly the energy release from the Angel`s AT Field diminished a while. Shinji felt less pressure over the Knife and pulled it into the shield. But the diminished energy was supporting a new attack different of the AT Field. Ritsuko realized it and watched the battery countdown.

_**00:59:21**_

The Angel was changing its shape and trapped the Evangelion inside the new shape, but Shinji only continued the pulling because he felt another pressure loss from the Angel, and he closed his eyes. Shinji`s POV came to black, and a enormous explosion occurred hiding the Evangelion and the Angel due to the luminosity.

_**00:00:00**_

The sun was rising behind the Lake, but the darkness was the view and a school appeared.

"_What is the opposite word to death"._

"_It is not an opposite word…it is an antonym."_

"_But, it is the same shit, right"._

"_Yeah, right"._

"_But, right has two opposite words"._

"_I know the joke…left and wrong"._

"_So, is there a joke for death?"_

"_The opposite word is life"._

"_The antonym is life"._

"_The word is life"._

"_It is life"._

"_It's life"._

"_Life"._

"_You were a pendulum. From death to life"_

"_It is not a pendulum. You can not advance from death to life. It is backwards"._

"_Actually, it is not backwards. It is forward"._

"_Life to Death, a straight arrow to forward, like a vector"._

"_Hey, Physics Test is tomorrow"._

"_But, the arrow is not a vector"._

"_But, it is not an arrow"._

"_But, what is it?"_

"_It seemed an arrow"._

"_It seemed a vector"._

"_It seemed a pendulum"_

"_The pendulum doesn't touch life or death"_

"_Its instantaneous properties play against reach absolute values"._

"_A force keep moving the pendulum"_

"_Force is a vector"_

"_A resumed vector"_

"_Okay, the pendulum moves because of many forces"_

"_If the pendulum develops a force that equals the resumed vector"._

"_The pendulum is an "it""._

"_Fine, maybe a person can develop the force"._

"_Yeah, a person inside the pendulum"._

"_Or a pendulum inside a person"._

"_It is ridiculous"_

"_He is watching us"_

"_Yeah, maybe we have to hit him"._

"The LCL smell was blood". Shinji closed his eyes, and the interface screen changed to black.

A bright cross shape explosion produced a wind with consequences to Tokyo-3 and other places. The lake waves increased its height, the temperature rose, and landslides occurred in near mountains. A huge body was on the street without moving. It was purple and the head had a horn.

"_Remember...call...AT Field…Knife…Kill"_

"_A perfect scale"_

"_Actually, it was result of multiple factors"_

"_Your head ran"_

"_Head? That is an "it""_

"_Don't be so sure"_

"_Yeah, maybe we have to leave him"_

_Akane Hidetoshi_

_Keizo Kyoto_

_Daisuke Suzuhara_

"_Two of Three"_

"_Three of many"_

"_Three sticks"_

"_One of One"_

The interface screen was black, but many POVs watched the sun and a new day, and a new geography.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. Chapter 12 Pilot Shinji Ikari

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**12**

**Pilot Shinji Ikari**

_Hello, the chapter 12 is ready for you. The things are not precisely easier after destroying an Angel. Enjoy it!_

An orange liquid was flowed through a dark tube at high speed between two unknown points. It is not much density, but more than water, and its pH was equal to 7.1 according a little sensor located inside the tube, and with a LCD miniature screen that showed the data and more scientific information. From outside, the tube was attached to a wall for its left side, and at right, too. In the middle, there was a path marked with a yellow line, and a woman was walking and writing notes. Behind her, three technicians were receiving information from an unknown source in portable LCD monitors. The technicians stopped when the woman extended her right arm and said: "The Company reported a leak at 100101 from inside the right tube to annexes tubes that conducts bakelite". The technicians changed the displayed information, and a letter appeared on the screen like a Kindle. One of them read a specific content: "Leak from 100101 to tube number 4635 that links to Synchronization and Activation Main Room and Layer number 18. Our instruments realized the leak at 5.44 am". The woman commented something to her, and watched the men and said: "Maybe, the shock waves produced the leak. We need to fix the leak because the bakelite will reduce its properties, and the Main Room is a sterilized environment for the Evangelions. I will make a call now, guys". The woman was trying to communicate with someone.

Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki was watching in the Tactical Operations Unit how the two captain Katsuragi`s assistants, Makoto and Shigeru, were updating the virtual geography of the cities at ground, and the change in the underground parameters of the GeoFront after the battle. Shigueru displayed a schematic image of MAGI System with three green squares labeled with black words: CASPER-3, BALTHASAR-2, and MELCHIOR-1. Fuyutsuki looked the armature that protected the System from the controls. Makoto was receiving an incoming call in his cell phone, and Fuyutsuki allowed him for picking the call. He heard an angry voice and the communication ended in less than one minute. Fuyutsuki smiled and Shigueru laughed and said: "If we find a method for displaying the times that our captain lost the track inside NERV, maybe the whole LCL leaked into the bakelite". Fuyutsuki made a call from his cell phone, and very briefly, a black-suited man appeared in the place. He shared the joke that Shigueru repeated. "Captain Katsuragi is with the Unit in the tunnel". Fuytusuki was intrigued and the man mentioned the blocked tunnel and the proximity of the path number 10-40 where coincidentally, doctor Akagi was looking for the specific LCL leak reporter for the supplier. Then, Fuyutsuki made another call and the two assistants recognized their captain's voice. Finally, Fuyutsuki confirmed that Misato was supervising the opening of the tunnel and watching for her car, and an important thing that was inside it. The Vice-Commander commented that Misato forgot the meeting scheduled after the leak report because the procedures needed the presence of the captain Katsuragi with Ritsuko Akagi.

A noise came from the darkness and Ritsuko Akagi was intrigued. Just in case, one technician kept a gun, but the personnel not employed in critical operation couldn't carry the gun outside NERV. It was a tired woman.

"I am sorry, but I was near". Misato Katsuragi was recovering the breath and the technicians relaxed. Ritsuko moved her head and looked an object carried for Misato.

"What are you carrying, captain?". Misato smiled when put off the object from her back on the floor.

"It is Shinji`s backpack. I was waiting for recovering it and my car of course". Misato cleaned a little amount of dust from the backpack.

"Well, you have to carrying it during the operation". Ritsuko examined the LCD monitor.

"Actually, it is only a regular procedure. The operations are different". Misato was reading a printed letter that was in her pocket.

"The Company reported a leak". Ritsuko remembered the topic of the letter. Misato watched Ritsuko a bit angry.

"I know doctor. Shinji only could read the binary numbers, I explained him about the 10-40 nomenclature". Misato watched a binary number and Ritsuko was touching the wall and the right tube.

"The bakelite tube is perpendicular with this tube, but we need to find the gate that will give us the access to the leak". Ritsuko watched the LCD again.

"I have a question, doctor. Why cannot we use the Polysomes machine for repairing the leak and block the tube?" Misato inquired Ritsuko that smiled.

"MAGI plotted places without technology and only old-fashioned features". Ritsuko gave an answer.

"MAGI are very capricious". Misato watched the LCD monitor too.

"Like a woman". Ritsuko was examining the wall below the tube.

"Are you speaking of me?". Misato made a false offended stance, and the technicians laughed.

"Keep the thorns down, captain". Ritsuko found a little gate between two binary characters and opened it. She watched inside and the LCL tube was very close to the Bakelite tube at a right angle. "I found it". Immediately, the technicians put off a cable from the LCD monitor like a tester for electronics. Misato was looking the parameters displayed and Ritsuko received the cable and put it on the empty space between both tubes. Misato looked the distance from LCL and Bakelite tubes.

"Are they together?" Misato inquired Ritsuko that was testing the cable on LCL tube.

"Not captain, they are instantaneously close". Ritsuko touched Bakelite tube with the cable, now.

"We see a leak from LCL to Bakelite tube". One technician reported the confirmation.

"Misato, can you call Maya and say her about code number 4757 for accessing MAGI System, please?" Misato nodded and made the phone call.

Shigeru was playing his guitar during the geography update, and Maya watched the progress through a remote telemetry from Sync and Activation Control Room.

"What are you playing?" Maya opened an online communication with Tactical Operations. Shigueru left playing and saw Maya in a monitor. He smiled.

"Hello Maya, I was playing a new song. What are you doing?". Shigueru watched through the monitor many people in Sync and Activation Control Room.

"We are testing the bakelite, because the LCL was leaking it. Your captain called me for beginning the clean process". Maya explained the situation. Shigueru laughed when heard about his captain.

"Is it serious?" Shigueru replied with a question.

"Not really, but doctor Akagi doesn't want a dirty LCL". The monitor showed how Maya was writing on a keyboard.

"The LCL supplier notified the leak to us, and a letter was sent later with the procedure for solving the trouble. And we received a new letter updating the information telling about complete normality on the tubes from the supplier to NERV". Shigueru displayed a digital copy of the letter for Maya.

"Why did it come to Tactical Operations first?" Maya was intrigued.

"Because captain Katsuragi is responsible for approving the LCL request to the supplier, and your boss only submit the need for LCL". Shigueru was with Fuyutsuki that arrived the place seconds ago. Maya watched the Vice-Commander through the monitor giving a remote reverence.

"The code was executed, sir". Maya talked to Fuyutsuki.

"Thanks. Okay, guys please the JSSDF wants the update in three hours because the Government is complicated with the changes". Fuyutsuki was checking the geography update. Makoto was very focused in locating little points from his computer to the virtual map.

"I have a problem". Makoto whispered to Shigueru that watched everywhere and he whispered "what".

"The three guys…well…Shinji saved two at this position". Makoto pointed a zone in the mountains. "And…one of them just disappeared". Shigueru was serious.

"Nobody realized it during the fight. We were busy, but Intelligence could" Makoto didn't complete the phrase because Fuyutsuki was next to them and commented the ending of the leak.

Misato, Ritsuko and the technicians were walking for 10-40 commenting the details of the operation for blocking the leak. They mentioned that MAGI sent a special fluid for repair the leak and that fluid was intrinsically LCL, but not LCL at 100%.

"How much?". Misato asked Ritsuko.

"I don't know, but an instantaneous system could say the number". Ritsuko opened the 10-40 and they went to the restored tunnel.

"Finally, we see sunlight". Misato watched the opened tunnel and a NERV vehicle was waiting for them. They walked to the car.

"What will you do with that?" Ritsuko asked Misato watching the backpack.

"I will give to Shinji, but he is in the Medical Unit, yet". Misato was serious. "But, I don't know if Shinji is my pilot".

"But, he managed the Evangelion". Ritsuko and Misato were in the car with the technicians. The car followed the tunnel from the 10-40 gate position to the NERV Car Station, where a system pulled the car from underground. It worked for cars, machinery and other vehicles.

"I referred that I don't know if Shinji is enrolled as a NERV employee and strictly assigned to me". Misato explained the doubt. "And if I give this backpack to him…what will he do with it?". Ritsuko nodded thinking.

"You must talk with Strategic Human Resources and Shinji is not a simple employee, He is son of Gendo Ikari". A special bright filled Ritsuko`s eyes and she watched the backpack.

"You are right. They will tell me about the pilot". Misato watched how they were being pulled.

Maya Ibuki was composing a power point presentation because she changed the slides in her notebook. Pictures, words, graphics, numbers, photos, and a conclusion were the contents of the presentation. She apparently finished the job, because save the file into a remote carpet. Maya checked her watch and left the Sync and Activation Control Room, and few technicians were running routine job. After leaving the Room, Maya received a phone call and ran for the halls and caught an elevator. Shigueru and Makoto were in.

"Maya, were you running?". Makoto smiled and the girl laughed.

"I hope that captain Katsuragi find the points". Shigueru commented something that intrigued Maya. They realized the intrigue. "The footprints of the EVAs formed an undefined geometric shape like an insect, or an animal".

"Our captain probably will give a shape". Makoto talked when the elevator stopped.

"Captain Katsuragi could say…Well…Commander there is a spider moving around Tokyo-3….What...I am sorry…it is the path of the Angel". Maya was laughing and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki appered in front of them.

"Commander". The three assistant made a reverence.

"Thanks for the new charge, guys". Fuyutsuki walked for the hall keeping the laugh, and the assistants commented about slides. They entered the Meeting Room where previously were Misato, Ritsuko, Medical Unit Manager, Intelligence Manager and a new guy.

"Captain…we uploaded here presentation". Makoto told Misato that nodded from her position. They were around a ground level LCD screen.

"Fine, we are here for analyzing the first battle against an Angel and solving some troubles". Fuyutsuki began the meeting.

"Excuse me, sir. Where is Commander Ikari?". Misato asked Fuyutsuki. Maya remembered something and laughed.

"Are you right miss Ibuki?". Fuyutsuki inquired Maya that stopped the laugh and gave an apology. Ritsuko watched her very serious. "And, what is that?"

The crew observed the backpack that Misato had next to her. She looked the backpack and smiled. "I recovered the backpack of my pilot".

"Okay, Commander Ikari is not here and will not attend the meeting captain Katsuragi".

Fuyutsuki answered the previous question and Misato nodded very intrigued.

"Is he with…?" Misato stopped talking when Fuyutsuki had an angry face for he couldn't start the meeting.

"Come on, continue captain". Fuyutsuki preferred hear the entire inquiry.

"Is Commander Ikari with her son?" Misato felt the eyes of Ritsuko on her.

"No captain. He is with the UN Council outside Tokyo-3". Fuyutsuki answered the question. "Okay, we are here for analyzing the first battle against an Angel….."

"And MAGI completes the phrase…Shit". Shigeru was laughing and the crew began to laugh except Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko. "I am sorry, I was thinking at loud volume".

"This is stupid! Where is the respect for the others! I cannot believe this episode, and please if you need say something for release the joke…do it now". Fuyutsuki was completely angry.

Gendo Ikari was watching five men around him inside a completely dark room, where the only lights were the luminescence around the men that really lit their faces and body because they are in a remote position. Ikari was surrounded by a white light and sat in his chair. The five was speaking and Ikari heard them with attention. An old guy with a viewer in his eyes said: "Commander Ikari, is true that one civilian die? Gendo Ikari thought few seconds before give an answer. Finally he said: "At least four million people were saved inside the shelters". The old man moved the head and replied: "We don't want people complaining around the world, Ikari. It is important to show a complete effectiveness to the people". Ikari smiled and remembered the battle: "NERV destroyed the Angel. Our mission was fulfilled". The same man smiled and said: "Is that true? Is that true that NERV achieved its goal, Commander?" Finally, Gendo Ikari left the chair and said: "According to UN and people, NERV achieved the goal".

Ritsuko Akagi explained the damage suffered for the Evangelion Unit-00 during the first combat where the pilot Rei Ayanami failed for destroying the Angel, and new slides displayed on the ground screen showed the Prototype falling in the Lake and the Angel following the Evangelion. She began the explanation for the second combat and said: "The process for resign the battle was completely done for us from the Headquarters because the pilot lost the control of the Unit because the Evangelion was in the water because it wasn't prepared for water. Unfortunately, the Angel could follow the Evangelion and a shock wave from an attack affected the pull system from the Headquarters and the tube suffered a block that wounded the Unit and the pilot". The doctor finished the explanation with an image of the Evangelion under reparation and later, a picture of the Evangelion Unit-01 appeared. Doctor Akagi said: "The pilot managed the Unit very carefully due to his lack of knowledge, but when the mission was updated for destroying the Angel, the pilot ran typical combat features like beginning an own command for walk, stop, hit and run. He had the Progressive Knife and managed the Evangelion where the Angel was waiting. Commander Ikari ordered disconnect the Umbilical Cable and the pilot only had five minutes for end the mission, and it was done. The Test Type lost the energy two seconds after Angel's destruction, and the Unit is being checked but it is fine". Fuyutsuki appreciated the explanation and a new slide was displayed on the screen. The title said: TACTICAL OPERATIONS UNIT – COMMENTARIES.

Captain Katsuragi watched the first slide of her section, that showed a map with many points and bigger legends like: EVA-00, EVA-01, ANGEL, 1, 2, and 3. Nobody speak during Misato`s quietness. One minute later the captain said: "The Unit proposed a plan for destroying the Angel after the first battle. The plan was attract the Angel to the Lake for two reasons: protect Tokyo and an assumption where the Angel was weak with the water. The evidences supported the first reason and the second one didn't work according to the proposed plan. Rei Ayanami distracted the Angel because it left Tokyo-3 and the mountains for attacking the pilot that was located on the lake. The Unit ordered the resign because the Angel was damaging a damaged Evangelion and a wounded pilot. Shinji Ikari was put in charge of the Test Type and the original suffered an update that considered the JSSDF worry for an abnormal situation where three civilians were trapped around Mount Futau from the first battle and their lives were in grave danger. In addition, Commander Ikari considered the presence of two Units outside just in case. When Rei abandoned the mission, Shinji took the command and I gave very specific instructions to him. The instructions were: Call, AT Field, Knife and Kill. Finally, Shinji killed the Angel". Misato breathed very deeply and Ritsuko was smiling her. Fuyutsuki gave the word to the next expert.

The man in charge of the Medical Unit displayed a CT scan on the screen and said: "Rei Ayanami suffered physical pain from the damage inside the Evangelion. But, the physical damage of the EVA didn't reflect on a physical damage for the pilot. The pilot felt pain because her brain believed that effectively the girl was being damages. Now, she is recovered with a specific prescription of medicines for the pain. The second pilot lost consciousness after the battle. He is in the hospital for exams and deeper studies because we need to know if his body can resist more battles. The exams are routine".

The doctor smiled Misato that nodded. The next slide displayed only said: "NERV/X-121". Then, the Intelligence Manager watched very serious to Misato and said: "Our mission that it was unfortunately coincidental with the Tactical Operations Unit Mission for destroying the Angel, was the watching of three civilians and the wireless transmission that they made from Mount Futau. The Unit decoded the transmission obtaining video and sound. It was only a homemade recording based on a modified wireless antenna. Then, the pilot Shinji Ikari saved two of them. The Third member of the team is a classified issue". Fuyutsuki felt the tension among the crew because a new fact was revealed, but wrongly revealed. Finally, the Vice-Commander gave the word to an unknown man. It was a very elegant man.

"Good afternoon everyone, and thanks for give me the word Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki. I had good opinions about your kindness. My name is Kaede Ryutaro the new man in charge of the Finance and Bugdet Administration. Commander Ikari recommended my name after the new annex approved for UN to our budget. I was involved inside Budget Management Unit inside F+B, and UN wanted an able employee for managing the budget and finances. I heard your commentaries about the battle, and the new annex was approved for running new projects inside NERV. The projects aren't opposite with the mission of destroying a possible input for a Third Impact. Thanks". Ryutaro made a reverence and the rest of the crew answered him.

"Fine, this meeting has concluded. I would ask for captain Katsuragi and doctor Akagi that please keep a very serious conversation with their respective assistants because the spectacle was embarrassed, okay. Commander Ikari will read your write reports and a copy of them will be send to Japanese Government, JSSDF and UN". Ritsuko relaxed when the meeting ended, and Misato took the backpack and made a sign to the Medical Unit Manager.

"Misato, how are you?". The doctor saluted and they embraced hands.

"I am fine, thanks. I need to ask you something". Misato watched how the Intelligence Manager was in the meeting room yet. "It is about Shinji Ikari".

"His condition is unchanged. And, you can see him when you want". The doctor smiled and looked the backpack. "Is that classified?". Misato laughed.

"No, It's Shinji`s backpack. I want to know what information you have". The doctor nodded and said: "The carpet sent for Marduk Institute, only. My unit assumed that Shinji is part of NERV. Maybe, you have to begin the enrolling process".

"Thanks, I don't lose my pilot". Misato appreciated the information and the doctor left the room.

"So, what is happening?" The Intelligence Manager walked where Misato was waiting and he put a serious face and the woman moved the hands like asking. Finally, the man said: "Maybe my unit has to analyze the backpack". Misato moved the head like believing the sentence.

"There is no order for that. And Ikari is my pilot. Any issue concerning my pilot needs my approval and my signature". Misato was serious.

"My operation wasn't part of your operation". The manager got angry because Misato smiled.

"Look, you must tell what operation". Misato kept breathing down.

"Shinji Ikari killed the Angel because their mission was that and not saving the civilians, I don't know who changed the matter". The manager left the room and Misato whispered something.

Ritsuko Akagi was smoking a cigarette in her office and watching her two little cats on the table. Then, she was typing sentences on a keyboard and read the text before print it.

"Are you boring? Are you boring for receiving the same text? Or are you boring the writing the same text?"

The printed document was put inside a carpet with the title: _**LCL COMPANY SUPPLIERS – NERV LEAK REPORT VERSION 3.54**_

"Hello "are you boring"".

Misato was in the door of Ritsuko`s office and the doctor had a scared face when heard the voice of the captain. Misato entered the office.

"I will speak with Human Resources about Ikari. Medical Unit manages his Marduk Report only". Misato told to Ritsuko about the prior conversation with the Medical Unit manager.

"What is stopping you, Misato?". Ritsuko offered a piece of chocolate that the doctor had.

"Thanks. Yes, I am slow. After the battle I don't have gone to my apartment". Misato smiled.

"What? I see…You slept here. What about Pen Pen?". Ritsuko smiled and began for preparing coffee.

"Pen Pen is fine. There are enough dry fish in the freezer". Misato accepted the coffee and put both hands around the cup.

"Go home". Ritsuko was smoking another cigarette.

"I have to enroll Shinji Ikari"

A young man was writing on a carpet in an office and opened an incoming mail from his mailbox. There is an older man next to the young man and he was writing on a portable touch-monitor.

"Hey boss. Medical Unit sent the update". The young man talked to "his" boss about the incoming mail. The older man left the monitor and said: "Find the report of Rei Ayanami and you have to update her own Medical Unit Log".

"Okay, I get it". The young man opened a new file in his computer where was the name of Rei like the title of the file. Finally, he opened the file and found the complete data for the pilot. Then, he uploaded the mentioned Log with the updates.

"Are you ready?". The boss asked his employee.

"Yes, but the system said: "Please, you must update the ID Card for Rei Ayanami according to NERV Procedures. If you have questions, please refer them to NERV Administration". The ID Card update is the first". The young man watched the picture of Rei from her current ID Card.

"If the ID Card update is requested after a medical report is because a very specific reason". Then, the boss ordered to the assistant that printed the document. Someone hit the door. "Come on".

"Hello everyone". Misato Katsuragi appeared from outside.

"Miss Katsuragi, how are you?". The boss asked Misato that entered the office and closing the door.

"I am fine, thanks. And you?". Misato watched the young man and took sit on a chair.

"We are fine in his office. I have to introduce my new assistant". The boss pointed the young man that made a reverence.

"I am Hiroki Ibuki captain Katsuragi". The young man introduced to Misato.

"Are you Maya's brother? Misato asked the man that nodded very happy. "Wow, you and Maya are very young".

"I submitted an application for a new job months ago. It is an apprentice charge in Human Resources". Hiroki explained his situation in NERV.

"What about you?". The boss asked Misato that looked Rei`s report from the printer.

"I need solve a trouble and you can help me". Misato talked very slow like finding words. Both man nodded very enthusiastic and Misato smiled. "I need to know if Shinji Ikari is my pilot". Hiroki put a confused face.

"But he managed the Evangelion during the battle with your command". The boss referred the past event.

"Yeah, but the specific inquiry is know if Shinji Ikari was assigned to my charge, in official terms". Misato explained her own doubt.

"I understand. Can you find the carpet to Shinji Ikari, Hiroki?". The young man nodded and began the searching in the system.

"I get it captain." Hiroki showed the report to Misato that read it.

"Yeah, but the line number one says Marduk Report. I need his NERV file". Misato looked the boss.

"Ikari is enrolled Misato". The boss` voice was very eloquent.

"Really?". Misato was confused.

"Captain, I have the NERV file for Shinji Ikari". Hiroki displayed another report in the computer and Misato read him.

"Name…Shinji Ikari…Age…fourteen...Gender…Blood type…Birthplace…Status...Enrolled, NERV employee…Unit…Tactical Operations…Charge…Pilot…Supervisor...Captain Misato Katsuragi…Residence…NERV…Tutor…NERV Administration". Misato finished the reading more confused than before. "I have another question, what is that about NERV Administration as Shinji`s tutor".

"I wrote the file according higher instructions. Kozo Fuyutsuki submitted the request for enrolling the new pilot and I supposed that him would live with his father Commander Gendo Ikari, but yesterday the Vice-Commander sent me a mail explaining about a change in the tutorship because the father and his son declared that they didn't want live with the other. Gendo Ikari said reasons like long travels, great quantity of job. Shinji Ikari only said…"I don't want live with my father". NERV Administration is responsible for the pilot and he will live inside NERV". The boss finished the complete explanation.

"One thing is not live with your tutor and another one is rejecting the tutorship by the father himself. Thanks guys, I know where I have to carry the backpack.

Misato left the room very confused and made a phone call from the hall.

"Captain Katsuragi".

Misato left the phone when a female voice said her name.

"Rei, how are you?". Misato smiled and watched Rei from head to feet.

"I am fine, thanks.". Rei saluted very politely.

"What are you doing?". Misato asked Rei that carried her school bag and dressed the uniform.

"I was studying, but I finished. I must go to my place". Rei watched Misato without an expression on the face.

"It is great Rei. I have a question for you". Misato inquired Rei. The pilot said "yes" with cold voice. Misato said: "Who did assign your home?"

"Commander Ikari gave me an apartment for resting after school and my job here".

Misato realized a quick bright on Rei`s eyes during the last sentence.

"And he is your tutor, right". Misato suggested a question.

"Yes captain. Actually, I have my NERV file with me". Rei tried to put off the file from the bag but Misato said that it wasn't necessary.

"Thanks Rei". Misato watched how Rei left the hall at a constant speed. "Is it the same bright before the eyes?"

Ritsuko and Maya were writing codes on the MAGI System from the Sync and Activation Control Room through portable keyboards. Ritsuko had the keyboard twenty-five and her assistant the keyboard thirty-nine. Maya displayed the typical MAGI System overall view with the three supercomputers inside green squares. The doctor stopped the writing when Misato Katsuragi entered the Control Room and Maya smiled and continued the work. Misato sat on a chair and watched the Main Room from the windows. She heard the sound of the fingers on the keyboards and more technicians were watching any change in MAGI Parameters. Misato was thinking and some technicians were working in the Main Room. It was empty of Evangelions.

"What are you pushing repeated times?" Misato asked to Ritsuko and Maya after heard a continuous noise. Maya looked Misato that examined the Main Room.

"I was pushing the enter button because the system is requesting more data". Maya explained the noise.

"Okay, Maya. I wasn't a complaint. I thought that it was the zero number". Misato laughed very softly.

"Come on, laugh. Before the meeting, everything can happen". Ritsuko smiled and Misato laughed strongly. The captain said: "If I heard the same noise inside Finance and Bugdet Unit, I would say that those guys were pushing the zero number".

"Tenth to the twelve times pushing the zero" Ritsuko was supervising through online other instructions to technicians that they were next to the MAGI System place.

"I would worry if Finance and Budget left pushing…because the money is out. Or if they continue to push the number…maybe we have more money or the spending is too high and we are all fired". Misato watched the screen.

"I would worry if Finance sends a report indicating money to the negative twelve or to the negative infinitum". Ritsuko`s commentary produced an overall laugh.

"Did you speak with them using exponents Ritsuko?" Misato watched her friend very interested. Maya was waiting the answer.

"And you…did you speak with them using many many zeros Misato?" Ritsuko replied with a similar phrase.

"And MAGI speaks to all. Finance and Budget Unit referred to your Unit as the Exponent Unit". Misato left the window and sat with Ritsuko and Maya. Maya was very focused in the job.

"Finance and Budget are the Zero Unit, right". Maya asked Misato.

"Yeah, and I met your brother in Strategic Human Resources Unit". Misato commented the meeting during her visit to the referred unit.

"Hiroki is learning the business. I convinced him for submit an application months ago". Maya told the story.

"What did they tell you about Shinji Ikari?" Ritsuko asked Misato meanwhile accessed more codes.

"Shinji is a NERV employee under my charge because Fuyutsuki enrolled him". Misato watched how purple squares appeared inside CASPER-3 green square.

"That is great. Shinji is your pilot". Ritsuko commented very quickly.

"But, his tutorship was assigned to NERV Administration". Misato commented the issue when the doctor and her assistant accessed an enormous quantity of codes.

"That is obvious". Ritsuko seemed not very interested.

"Am I disturbing you?" Misato inquired because the two women only pushed buttons.

"Absolutely not, if we can access codes and hear at the same to another person, is good because we can make many things at the same time. Are you ready?". Ritsuko watched Maya with a challenging expression. Maya nodded very eloquent and they pushed the same button at same time.

CASPER-3 was completely purple and Misato was hearing a beep sound.

"It is done, doctor". Maya talked Ritsuko.

"But, Rei`s tutorship was assigned to NERV, right". Ritsuko remembered Misato`s words.

"Gendo Ikari is the tutor, and Rei can live outside NERV". Misato was feeling strange anxiety.

"Well, they are very close and Rei doesn't have a family". Ritsuko seemed resigned.

"Shinji has a father, but they cannot live together". Misato introduced the issue.

"They are father and son. It is not our business". Ritsuko watched Misato very serious.

"NERV is not a place for a teenager". Misato controlled the anxiety.

"Shinji will have an instantaneous feedback with us if he lives here". Misato moved the head very eloquent.

"But, his work in the battle wasn't instantaneous, nobody is instantaneous". Misato talked with a louder voice.

"What are trying to say?". Ritsuko realized the aggressive stance of Misato.

"Shinji Ikari will live with me doctor. I will be his tutor". Misato was feeling a stress in the throat.

"What? It is absurd captain". Ritsuko refused the idea.

"I decided after talking with Rei, and Human Resources accepted the change. I did it".

Kozo Fuyutsuki was watched many planes around the main track of the International Tokyo-2 Airport from a private waiting room next to the public building. The room had sofas, tables and a little freezer. Then, the Vice-Commander watched an enormous plane with a NERV logo and it landed on the main track. The plane went to a smaller track next to the waiting room. The stairs were running, but a single person left the plane. Fuyutsuki smiled when the person walked for the track and an airport employee opened the door of the waiting room.

"Good afternoon, Commander Ikari". Fuyutsuki made a reverence.

"Hello Fuyutsuki". Ikari sat on a chair seemly tired.

"How are you?" Fuyutsuki asked Ikari that smiled.

"I am fine, but the Council almost reveals in front of me". Ikari remembered the meeting.

"What is that?". Fuyutsuki was intrigued.

"Keel Lorentz asked me…if NERV would have achieved its goal. I knew that his words weren't from the President of the Council, but he talked as a SEELE member. Our meeting was being analyzed for the European Union". Ikari had a challenging face.

"Or maybe Lorentz only checked if you kept the mouth shut". Fuyutsuki gave a theory about the facts told for Ikari.

"Perhaps, you could be right. But, SEELE is analyzing our movements very well" Ikari was worried.

"SEELE intentions are expensive for money and time". Fuyutsuki realized the worry from his boss.

"SEELE wanted to confirm if NERV was totally synchronized according the plans, because the next Angels will come and that is a fixed value of the equation. The equal sign was confirmed unofficially during the Council. SEELE is not interested in the people; they only wanted to confirm my stance or NERV stance versus the output of the equation. I don't know what thing began to run since the third Angel…a countdown or the solving of the X values of the equation". Ikari closed his eyes.

"Both things Commander, because SEELE started the countdown with the first battle against the Third Angel for solving the X values. Maybe, they have a solution and the countdown will indicate the moment for solving the equation, or more specifically, the moment for replacing the number instead the X values". Fuyutsuki`s commentary was strongly weighted for Ikari that smiled again.

"What about my countdown and my equation, Kozo?". Ikari left the chair.

"SEELE wrote its equation many years ago, Commander. Did you write your equation?".

A man was guided Misato for a dark hall in an unspecific place of NERV Headquarters, and they stopped in front of a door with the number 454 and a NERV logo. They entered to a little room. There were many boxes.

"These are the stuffs, captain" The man showed the boxes to Misato.

"I have the backpack, look". Misato showed the backpack to the man.

"Okay, we can carry the boxes and the backpack today to your apartment where Human Resources assigned Shinji Ikari. Or you could carry them for yourself". The man gave Misato options for moving the boxes and the backpack.

"Can you give the order for moving the stuffs to my apartment today?" Misato smiled.

"Of course, we have your address".

Misato and the man left the room.

Ritsuko Akagi was supervising the procedures for repairing the Evangelion Unit-00 in the Unit-00 Room. The Unit was covered for a protection liquid and the repairing was being directed thanks to submarine cameras that showed the process inside the liquid, and the doctor dressed a special suit for swimming. She had a tank of oxygen that put on the zodiac before left the right side of the Room. At the middle of the protection liquid lake, Ritsuko submerged into the liquid and swam from surface to the technicians team that directed the nanomachines through powerful lasers and masers. The machines obtained the rays from an annex facility to the Unit-00 Room. The people communicated each other with special microphones. Specifically, the team was working in the legs of the Evangelion.

"Doctor, the machines are working at 75% and the cells are traveling at 80%". A technician reported to Ritsuko. He kept a laser tube with both hands.

"It is fine. The cells must rebuild the specific linked nerves". Ritsuko gave instructions and change of place for supervising other technicians.

"We are over the nerves, doctor". A new technician was managing the machine over the right leg of the Prototype.

"You are doing well. There is no need for increase the speed". Ritsuko left the area and swam to the surface. She watched the zodiac and the assistants on it.

"Doctor, Medical Unit confirmed your inquiry". Maya Ibuki gave information to Ritsuko that boarded the zodiac.

"Thanks Maya, but I need asking the authorization to Misato". Ritsuko dried her hair.

"Doctor, captain Katsuragi is there". Maya pointed Misato that was watching the zodiac from a little dock in the Unit-01 Room.

The zodiac was carried to the dock and Misato made a reverence to the team that left the zodiac. Ritsuko and Maya interchanged a look.

"Captain, how are you?" Ritsuko asked Misato that smiled.

"I am fine, what about the reparations?". Misato inquired it and watched the Evangelion`s head. The head was the only part of the EVA that could be seen from the surface.

"Overall progress at 65%, captain". Ritsuko showed to Misato the scheduled reparations.

"Okay, what about the Test Type?". Misato helped Ritsuko with the tank.

"The Evangelion Unit-01 is completely inactivated, but it didn't suffer damage, because it faced an energy level very equal". Ritsuko and Misato watched the head of the Unit-00

"What are you doing?" Ritsuko asked Misato.

"I was writing reports and putting my signature in papers". Misato seemed boring.

"I need Shinji for a test today". Ritsuko pronounced each word very eloquent. Maya watched her boss very surprised.

"Doctor..". Ritsuko interrupted Maya.

"Today? Medical Unit doesn't have release him". Misato changed her face to an angry stance.

"Okay, I will have to reschedule the test". Ritsuko watched anxiety in Misato. "But, if the Tactical Operations Unit Captain submits a request for needing the pilot, the Medical Unit can release Shinji Ikari this same afternoon". Misato was surprised, and Maya wanted to speak but Ritsuko put one eye in her friend and the other in the assistant.

"Why are you so rigid?" Misato inquired Ritsuko very serious.

"I want that all things run properly and better". Ritsuko touched the protection liquid from the dock.

"Me too". Misato was offended.

"Well, why aren't you with Shinji and explaining the change of his tutorship? What will happen if Shinji doesn't want live with you?" Ritsuko suggested questions and Misato nodded.

"It is my job, right". Misato left Ritsuko and Maya. The doctor felt a little sadness after saw Misato`s face.

"What is happen doctor?" Maya asked Ritsuko.

"Misato doesn't want prick with the thorns". Ritsuko confused Maya.

Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki were walking for NERV halls very slowly and talking to the each other. A woman was walking very fast and hit Ikari.

"I-I am sorry!".

"Doesn't worry captain Katsuragi". Gendo Ikari helped Misato to recover the equilibrium.

"Thanks, commander and vice-commander, it is placer see them". Misato made a reverence.

"The placer is our". Fuyutsuki smiled.

"I was going to Medical Unit". Misato told them.

"Why?". Commander Ikari asked Misato very serious.

"I have to introduce me to Shinji Ikari, sir". Misato felt a special view from Gendo Ikari.

"Okay, please continue and what time is it?" Gendo Ikari inquired Fuyutsuki.

"It is 5.45 pm, sir". Fuyutsuki looked the time from his watch.

"What did your shift end?". Gendo Ikari asked Misato that smiled.

"I don't know. I reported at…at 7.15 am, sir". Misato felt tired.

"Okay, please complete her job and go home". Ikari left Misato, but Fuyutsuki decided to be with the captain.

"Strategic Human Resources informed about the change in Shinji Ikari`s NERV file, and there is no problem, captain". Fuyutsuki left Misato alone in the hall.

Then, Misato opened the Medical Unit gate and a man was where Misato was reading the overall advice for the Unit.

"Captain Misato Katsuragi". The man made a reverence and the woman smiled.

"Doctor, how are you?" Misato saluted very polite.

"I am fine, thanks. I think that you came for your pilot". The man invited Misato for walking through the Unit halls. Later, they were entering the NERV Hospital, and many nurses and doctors were working.

"Actually, I wanted to see Shinji Ikari". Misato talked to the doctor. He nodded and guided Misato to the windowed area. From this area the people could watch to the outside. Misato watched the GeoFront Lake and the Pyramid.

"Shinji Ikari is walking around the Lake. I suggested him take a short walk". The doctor pointed the Lake.

"It is good. Did Ritsuko Akagi a request for Shinji?". Misato inquired the doctor.

"Yes, she wanted to know when Shinji Ikari could be available for Sync and Activation Tests. I said her a few days, but the pilot can leave the hospital today. Human Resources sent the updated profile". The doctor watched the far monorail that covered the path from NERV to the surface.

"Ritsuko commented me about that". Misato watched NERV crew that walked outside.

"Shinji Ikari will come in thirty minutes, captain. He is with a nurse, just for precaution". The doctor explained the current position of the pilot.

"Please, Shinji Ikari has to attend an official meeting with me. The meeting will be in the meeting room number 291". Misato gave a single paper to the doctor.

"Okay, I will tell him captain Katsuragi".

Minutes later, Misato abandoned the Medical Unit.

Shinji Ikari was watching TV from his bed in the NERV Hospital. He dressed his white shirt and blue jeans as days ago. A nurse entered the room and gave to Shinji a paper, and she waited outside. Shinji read the paper:

_**To: Pilot Shinji Ikari – Tactical Operations Unit.**_

_**From: Captain Misato Katsuragi – Tactical Operations Unit.**_

_**According to procedures 36525-1231-2212 and 3727, the last one referred to the relationship between captain and pilots, the captain Misato Katsuragi Head of Tactical Operations Unit instructed the Pilot Shinji Ikari – file 47837 for attending an official meeting with the Captain Katsuragi. The meeting will be in the room number 291.**_

_**NERV-1021-6.45pm**_

Shinji appreciated Misato`s signature and the name of the woman. He repeated many times in his head the words "captain" and "pilot".

"Are you ready, pilot?" The nurse asked from outside the room. Shinji said "yes" and together left the Hospital. Finally, the nurse guided Shinji only to the Medical Unit gate.

"I am lost again". Shinji said it at loud volume. Then, he watched a map displayed on the wall and located the meeting room number 291. He took the elevator immediately next to the Medical Unit gate.

Misato Katsuragi was waiting in the middle of a dark room. The only light was the white luminescence from the captain that had a chair and a desk. A door from the left side was opening. Shinji Ikari entered the dark room and they watched to the each other during few seconds. Finally, Shinji made a reverence.

"You find the room very quickly". Misato commented to Shinji that was very serious.

"Yes, I found the room". Shinji felt a sensation in his throat and Misato realized tension combined with angry from Shinji.

"Pilot, you are here because we need to solve certain aspects". Misato put a more serious voice and Shinji immediately nodded. The captain felt the change in Shinji after the more serious stance. "You are under my charge, and for extension you are a NERV employee according the enrolling process". Shinji watched the dark floor and felt confused. Misato watched below, too.

"I get it captain". Shinji talked very cold.

"Pilot, if you read my notification for this meeting…you could see my signature as a sign of authority. A contract between two people or thing needs both signatures. I have to ask you, and please answer the question with "yes" and "no". Shinji nodded and Misato whispered "okay". "Will you want work for NERV?"

"Yes".

"Will you pilot the Evangelion number one?"

"Yes".

"It is fine pilot. You can watch a carpet over my desk. Inside it you find the first instructions from me to you pilot. Shinji, welcome to NERV".

Shinji watched how Misato disappeared from the middle of the room, except the desk with the carpet. He moved to the middle and read a white paper over the carpet.

_**Tokyo-3, Block Two, Apartment 453, Number 271**_

_**Misato Katsuragi.**_

_**9.15 pm**_

_**Monorail-NERV Bus-Street 1271**_

"What hell do she want?".

TO BE CONTINUED.


	13. Chapter 13 IT IF

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**13**

**IT/IF**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. It belongs to GAINAX._

_Hello guys, a new chapter of the story has come from South America but the story is in Japan. Okay, enjoy it and please review it for feedback. Good Afternoon._

**YOU ARE HERE**

Shinji Ikari watched a NERV map in the gate of the Medical Unit and he carried his backpack on the back. He pointed with the right hand his current position and was nervous when people walked for the hall and watched him. Next to the map, there was a clock. Shinji looked the time: _**7.05pm**_, and remembered the letter sent for his captain and mentally he counted the remaining time for finding the marked address. Actually, he had the letter and read it before start walking for the Headquarters.

Keeping in his mind an unknown path, the pilot found an elevator where three employees where talking and shut when the teenage entered to the elevator. Shinji felt a tension over his shoulders and didn't look around. The elevator didn't move and one guy pushed the button for closing the doors. But, the elevator didn't move. A woman watched Shinji very angry and Shinji turned around and she said: "Please boy, you first". The other guy pointed the buttons of the elevator, and Shinji nervously smiled and pushed the button with the number one, but a red light lit the console and Shinji pushed the button again. But the red light appeared again. The woman interchanged a quick look with her two colleagues and said: "Boy, you cannot go to the first level with a single travel through the elevators. There is a designed path for certain elevators, for safety purposes". Shinji nodded and pushed the button number ten, and the elevator began its running. The three NERV employees watched the mirrors and Shinji closed the eyes and the tense fall. A big number next to the buttons indicated the current floor where the elevator was. The doors opened when the elevator reached the floor number fifteen. A young woman entered the elevator and made a reverence to the people. Shinji smiled because he met the woman. She had a carpet and a blue wallet.

"Are we in time for the monorail?". The woman asked to the people. The other woman nodded very enthusiastic and said: "Yes, I wouldn't like lose the monorail". They laughed and Shinji had the impulse for speaking but maintained the mouth shut. The young woman looked Shinji and the backpack and said: "Do you carry the Evangelion in your backpack?". The three colleagues laughed and Shinji was embarrassed and smiled to the people. The elevator reached the level number eleven, and the three colleagues left the elevator.

The elevator followed the designated path with the number ten lit the console. The woman watched the roof and felt an increased expectation. Finally, the elevator opened its doors at level ten. She left the elevator and said: "Come on Shinji, where do you go?" Shinji left the elevator too and repeated to the woman, the after explanation about single elevators and the stairs.

"Okay, I am leaving too Shinji. What about you?". The woman started to walk for the hall and Shinji followed her. "I left the elevator for guide you Shinji because I saw you lost". Shinji explained the letter sent for Misato Katsuragi and the woman could read it.

"Captain Katsuragi gave me that". Shinji kept the letter in his pocket after the reading.

"It is an official order Shinji. Do you remember my name?". The girl smiled and Shinji said a name: "Maya".

"But, I didn't tell you my name". Maya was very serious and Shinji watched the floor.

"I-I saw your plate and Misato said your name during the battle". Shinji felt a dry throat.

"Plate and Name…you could be a poet Shinji". Maya put a happy face. Shinji relaxed and felt the weight of the backpack. "My friends wait me for leaving the job. We can help you".

"Okay, the nurse said me that NERV gave me a place for...living". Shinji remembered the letter again. Maya nodded and invited Shinji for walking through the hall.

"I lived in Tokyo-2, but NERV decided to move their employees to Tokyo-3 and the kids of some employees were transferred from their schools to the Tokyo-3 High School". Maya was explained to Shinji the facts around the people inside the new city and Shinji thought about the High School.

"W-When I lived in my home…my tutor worked in the High School of my city, and he received the letter from NERV". Shinji remembered his old life and seemed be in that place. Maya realized the nostalgic and the melancholy.

"Did you receive just a letter?" Maya wanted to know about something, but she was hesitating. Shinji smiled.

"Yes, a letter and a carpet". Shinji saw in his mind the carpet and his photograph inside it.

"You're an A-A pilot. Maybe I should to write a poem with your words, and I need you always speaking". Maya`s words embarrassed Shinji that watched two men looking Maya. She made a "V" sign and they joined to the girl and Shinji.

"Is not the pilot of the Evangelion Unit-01 also known as the Test Type?". Makoto gave his hand to Shinji that embraced it, and then he saluted Shigueru.

"Did you finish your shift, pilot?". Shigueru asked Shinji. Maya gave an encouraged look to Shinji.

"Yes, I finished the shift". Shinji said it and the men laughed.

"It is great heard to someone speaking a perfect answer due to the nerves and not for repeating a damn code from MAGI". Makoto touched Shinji`s shoulders very friendly.

"Do you think that shit about me?". Maya seemed be offended.

"MAGI doesn't have the word shit inside the supercomputers". Shigueru left pass first to Maya to the elevator. Shinji was intrigued after hear the word "MAGI".

"Come Shinji, we are leaving too". Makoto closed the doors and Maya inhibited a phrase.

"He can take the next elevator, girl". Shigueru and Shinji laughed when another man wanted to take the elevator, but Makoto closed the doors very quickly.

"Who is MAGI?". Shinji asked to the technicians during the travel inside the elevator.

"Please Maya you answer Shinji. I tell it for his mental state". Makoto watched how the elevator reached the level one.

"In fact, MAGI are three supercomputers with a merged interface. It helps us for analysis, data mining, take decisions, and communications". Maya was explaining the concept meanwhile the people left the elevator and a new zone was revealed to Shinji.

Outside the elevator, an enormous room contained three long mechanical stairs and more people were walking for the stairs, and most of them walked from the elevators zone to the next level. Shinji followed the technicians and watched around where many people looked him with curious eyes. But, he paid attention to a special look.

"Shinji…do you have the ID Card?". Maya asked Shinji that checked his pockets and showed his Visitors Card. "Okay, Human Resources must give you an ID Card like this because outside there are six gates and the employees must show the card to a reader that open the gate". Shinji felt tension again and watched his Visitors Card.

Finally, they left the stair and a much lit tunnel began from the stairs entrance and more people were walking to the mentioned gates. Minutes later Shinji was much closed to the gates and watched how the rest of the people used the card. Makoto exited the place, and Shigueru followed him. Maya preferred to guide Shinji with the card and the reader.

"If you see, this thing is like the subway". Maya was pointed the machine and Shinji smiled after the comparison. "Look at me; I will wait you from the other side, right".

Maya showed the card to a yellow circle and a green lit the upper part of the machine, and a tube opened and allowed the pass. The girl walked next to the machine.

"I understand". Shinji arranged his backpack and showed the Visitors Card to the yellow circle, but a red light lit the machine. Maya made a reverence and Shinji turned around.

"Good evening pilot, you are delaying me". Doctor Ritsuko Akagi was behind Shinji and held her ID Card. Shinji made a reverence too.

"M-my card is not working". Shinji hesitated when talked Ritsuko.

"What do you think the reason for accessing NERV through the tunnel? Ritsuko inquired Shinji.

"I remember it. Misato explained me about that, but the tunnel blocked the access". Shinji wanted to find approval from the serious doctor.

"Yes. Your captain spent the whole day trying to enrolling you, but you were enrolled and she didn't request for your ID Card. Don't try it!" Ritsuko interrupted herself when Shinji wanted to jump the machine. Maya was waiting yet.

"I am sorry". Shinji got the head down.

"Come on pilot. You need to show the thorns". Ritsuko was pushing numbers in her cell phone and a male voice was speaking from the other side of the call. Maya and Shinji heard how Ritsuko explained the situation and the doctor didn't say anything after finish the call. "Okay, you can use my card. And you gave me it after you pass the gate, right".

"Okay". Shinji showed Ritsuko`s card to the reader and the tubes opened a free pass for the pilot. When Shinji was with Maya, he gave the card to Ritsuko. Finally, the doctor left the gate and Shinji preferred walk with Maya behind the doctor.

"I think that Doctor Akagi has a new pet". Maya commented Shinji in a whispering.

"Why do you say that?". Shinji avoided watching Ritsuko from behind.

"Doctor Akagi spent the whole day speaking of thorns". Maya tried to imitate Ritsuko`s voice. Shinji inhibited a laugh. Shinji watched the main entrance of NERV Headquarters and the technicians were talking with other two men. Ritsuko made a reverence in front of them and left the place. Maya and Shinji watched the two men.

"Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki…Commander Ikari". Maya made a reverence. Shinji stayed in the place.

"Pilot Ikari, are you leaving us?". Fuyutsuki asked Shinji that felt a strange sensation.

"Y-Yes, I finished my shift sir" Shinji only watched Fuyutsuki.

"It is fine". Fuyutsuki started to talk with Gendo Ikari and Shinji left the main entrance.

Maya was with Shigueru and Makoto in the gardens and Shinji joined them, minutes later. Doctor Akagi was walking to the monorail station.

"We leave the Headquarters using the monorail, Shinji". Maya told to the boy about the next step. "Misato showed you the monorail, right". Shinji smiled.

"Yeah, but we didn't take it in the surface station". Shinji watched the workers that entered to the station.

"If you see the sky, you can watch another monorail". Maya pointed a long and large structure that moved through the sky. "Many workers come with cars, and that monorail allows carry cars and people, but I prefer walking and take the typical monorail". Maya and Shinji entered to the station and the monorail was being boarded for the workers like a subway. Shigueru and Makoto were sat and Ritsuko was on foot and reading a carpet. Shinji decided to stay on foot with Maya.

"Why did you say that Doctor Akagi had a new pet?". Shinji asked Maya that checked things inside the wallet.

"Because she has cats and always is telling me about them, and I supposed that she acquired a new pet like a hedgehog". Maya pointed the green light on the roof.

"I see". Shinji felt how the monorail began to move from the station and the speed was slow, but it increased and reached higher levels. Shinji was fascinated when the monorail was in the sky and the Headquarters lights seemed a big city and the shadow of the mountains had a dark aspect.

"It is very fast, right". Maya and Shinji nodded. Ritsuko was leaving the carpet in her wallet.

"She is always working". Shinji commented to Maya about Ritsuko.

"Yeah, if the Evangelions are not releasing free electrons and no angels are coming, we can be right, but there are people thinking in more possibilities and they are not precisely good". Maya talked to Shinji.

The monorail entered to a tunnel and the GeoFront disappeared from the people`s eyes and very close lights from the tunnel indicated the proximity of a new place. And a new station was receiving the monorail and the doors opened when the machine stopped in the platform. The people came to leave the monorail and Shinji waited with Maya that most of them leave the place and can walk more comfortable. Ritsuko Akagi left the monorail immediately before Shinji and Maya.

"This is the station, and crossing the gates…Tokyo-3 is". Maya talked with a poetic voice and Shinji felt nerves again when the same reader was after the exit. "You can use my card because Security must be warned" Maya gave her card to Shinji that waited behind Ritsuko. The doctor crossed the machine and the gates. Shinji showed the card to the reader and immediately gave the card to Maya from the other side.

"Thanks come here". Maya guided Shinji to the outside and the place was cold.

"What about that bus?". Shinji asked Maya after see a bus. The people were boarding the bus, too.

"The bus has a predefined path around Tokyo-3. Can you say me the address?". Maya inquired Shinji about Misato`s letter.

"Tokyo-3, Block Two, Apartment 453, Number 271". Shinji read the letter again.

"Okay, I live the same block, the same city, apartment 262, Number 345". Maya gave her address and Shinji watched the number of the bus: "1271".

"Misato referred to the bus 1271". Shinji pointed the bus.

"Yeah, the bus was traveling around the blocks and we need find the bus stop assigned for the address. Come on". Maya guided Shinji to board the bus. When Shinji was looking for a place with Maya, the rest of the workers put their eyes in the boy and Ritsuko pointed two free places for the assistant and the pilot. They sat and the bus began the path.

"NERV pulled off the buildings at 7.00 pm". Maya commented to Shinji, but the pilot didn't understand. "You will see it tomorrow".

The bus left the station and covered the path crossing main avenues and little streets and the driver talked about the current location. Makoto and Shigueru left the bus, when it stopped at the Block One Bus Stop and doctor Akagi in a middle point between the block one and two.

"Are there many people living in Tokyo-3?" Shinji asked Maya.

"Tokyo-2 has more population. Tokyo-3 is the home for NERV, government agencies, JSSDF sections, United Nations and classified purposes. Do you feel the city like a cold place?". Shinji nodded and Maya shared the same feeling. "Tokyo-2 has a real life".

"Misato commented me something similar" Shinji remembered his captain when they were in the blue car.

"Come on Shinji. We are in the block two". Maya and Shinji left the places and more people were leaving the bus with them. The night is very clean because the stars could be seen from the city. Shinji watched the street and it was completely destroyed.

"Look". Shinji pointed the street when the bus began its path and the people took different paths.

"Yeah, the Angel made a disaster in the city. The night hid the real destruction". Maya guided Shinji for the street. Meters forward, Maya changed to a little street.

"The building number 453 is near. You are lucky for living near of the bus stop". Shinji thought about the last words of the girl.

Maya and Shinji watched the buildings and the girl pointed a specific building. It was smaller the others.

"It is the building number 453. According to NERV it is built for apartments". Maya gave a brief description of the building. Shinji saw many lights in the buildings.

"I have to locate the apartment number 271". Shinji said the address.

"Look, the number 271 is really three numbers…the number two is the second level, the number seven is the hall seven and the one is the apartment itself. So, Captain Misato Katsuragi is waiting for you in the apartment one, hall seven in the second level". Maya smiled to Shinji.

"Okay, I get it Maya. I wondered if the apartment is like any apartment". Shinji`s words confused Maya that asked for an explanation. "I want to say, if the whole city is like any city". Maya laughed and touched Shinji`s shoulders.

"You have to scare if anyone tells a joke or seems confused with unknown things, Shinji. NERV is a hard place for living and Tokyo-3 is not a normal city but the people inside NERV are normal. If you have doubts or troubles, there are ears for telling, giving comfort and for joking". Shinji nodded and gave the thanks to Maya.

"Thank you". Shinji began to walk, and the girl watched Shinji few seconds after start her own path. A digital watch located in the corner of the building 453 indicated the 10.05 pm.

Shinji entered the parking zone of the building number 453 and he stopped in front of a blue car. The owner of the car was written in a plate on the floor in Kanji characters.

_**MISATO KATSURAGI**_

_**(Translated from Kanji characters)**_

Then, the pilot entered the first level of the building finding a console with the number of the apartments and an empty information room. Shinji watched the button number 271 and pushed it.

"What shit!" Shinji exclaimed after heard a scary noise from the loudspeaker.

Shinji decided to take the elevator and observed much focused the buttons and pushed the number two for the second level. He was alone in the elevator.

The doors opened and the pilot left the elevator and watched around finding the apartments from numbers 200 to 271, and a notice indicating the hall seven. Shinji began to walk for the hall examining the plates on the doors with the owner's name.

"Number One" Shinji whispered to himself. A plate with the name of Misato Katsuragi was on the door, and there was a bell at the left side. Before touching the button, Shinji looked the time watching his watch. "10.15pm". Finally, he pushed the button and a ring sounded inside the apartment. The door began to open very slowly and Shinji could see how a little hall appeared and another door at the end of the hall. The place was lit because of a yellow bulb. The door finished the opening process and Shinji looked the floor and gave two steps inside.

"I-I am here". Shinji pronounced the words very nervous. "What". The tension increased when Shinji heard the same scary noise and tried to leave the apartment but the door closed behind him. When Shinji put his eyes in the hall again feeling lost, he watched something strange.

Shinji extended a hand very instinctively because in front of him, there was hand or a wing extended to him. The same noise was sounded and behind the source of the noise appeared a person.

"Hello Shinji". The person saluted the teenager and watched the person and the noise source at same time. "How are you?"

"Mi-Misato". Shinji inhibited a smile because recognized a known face. Misato Katsuragi was watching Shinji behind Pen Pen. She dressed a short yellow t-shirt and blue jeans short.

"Why are you here?". Misato asked Shinji with a special change in her voice.

"I-I am here because you gave me a letter. Look it". Shinji gave the letter to Misato that read it very quickly.

"I see. Someone named Misato Katsuragi gave you this address and wrote her signature in the letter". Misato sent back the letter to Shinji. "Come on Shinji, you can leave the backpack on the floor". Shinji left the backpack on the floor and Pen Pen had its hand extended. "It doesn't hurt".

Shinji touched Pen Pen and the penguin made a friendly noise. Misato nodded like confirmed the last sentence.

"It is Pen Pen. A hot-water penguin". Misato introduced Pen Pen to Shinji.

"Wow, is it your pet?". Shinji asked Misato.

"It is my roommate like you". Misato carried to backpack to the living room and Shinji could see the rest of the place. There were a TV, a grounded table, a bookcase and other hall.

"Will I live here?". Shinji followed looking Pen Pen.

"Yes, NERV assigned your tutorship to me. This is your home now". Misato answered the question and Shinji felt many things inside. "Do not you stay here?". Misato realized the confusion.

"It is not that captain" Shinji spoke very serious but after he smiled. Misato invited Shinji to see the apartment.

"Shinji Ikari, please open the door". Misato showed a door.

Shinji discovered a bedroom that had a bed, a night table, a lamp, a desk and many boxes.

"Are these my stuffs?" Shinji asked Misato. The woman nodded. Shinji recognized some boxes because someone wrote his name on the packing labels.

"Is that your name?". Misato paid attention to Shinji`s moment.

"Yeah, my tutor wrote my name on the boxes. I simply left my home with the NERV carpet and the backpack". Shinji sat on the bed and felt an unexpected comfort.

"I had something for you. Wait here". Misato left the room and Shinji was intrigued, but Pen Pen was with him looking the room.

"Where is your room?" Shinji asked to Pen Pen, but the only answer was a noise.

Misato entered the room with a paper on her hands and she gave it to Shinji and carried to backpack to the room, too.

"Suite of Sweet Shinji". Shinji read the paper and watched Misato with serious face.

"What is wrong?" Misato was intrigued.

"It is nice captain. I have two words for Maya". Shinji smiled.

"What is that?" Misato was very curious and sat on the bed with Shinji.

"She always is saying words like a poem". Shinji answered Misato.

"Are you tired?" Misato asked Shinji realizing a sleepy face.

"Umm, I am not tired, but the backpack was very heavy". Shinji opened a pocket of the backpack finding an MP3 player.

"Look we can take a supper. I don't have eaten anything from my job". Misato proposed eat food to Shinji.

"Sure captain." Shinji approved the proposal.

"Okay, I will tell you when the food is ready". Misato left the bed. "Come on Pen Pen".

"It is okay, I could see that Pen Pen is nice". Misato nodded and closed the door.

Pen Pen watched how Shinji opened a box finding a book titled: THE ALMANAC 1999 and the teenage opened a specific page. It was marked with a colorful pen and two numbers were written: 130/70. Shinji said: "The 130/70 rule". The penguin made a noise when Shinji read more pages of the Almanac and the boy sat on the floor with the eyes looking for remembers contained inside the book. Then, he put on his ears the earphones and started a track from the MP3 Player. He heard music during few minutes until listen Misato`s voice and Pen Pen left the room. Finally, Shinji said: "I am going in".

Shinji left the room and walked for the hall until finding Misato putting glasses and food on the ground table. Pen Pen was watching the TV and it had an own food in a recipient.

"The first supper of Shinji Ikari" Misato invited Shinji to take place around the table.

"Is that instantaneous food?". Shinji asked Misato after see hot food in aluminum recipients.

"Yes, instantaneous food from the best place of Tokyo-3" Misato was opening a can of beer.

"Is that beer?" Shinji pointed a can next to Pen Pen. Misato inhibited a strong laugh.

"Yeah, did you remember when I said that Pen Pen is my roommate and not a pet?" Shinji nodded and surprised because Pen Pen was drinking beer from the can.

"It is like a dog". Shinji looked an angry Misato.

"Pen Pen is not an "it", right. He is not a dog". Misato finished to drink the can and took another one.

"Okay captain". Misato left the can and moved her body to Shinji`s position with the breasts very close to the face.

"Is captain your only word? Come on Shinji, you don't need to tell me captain in our home". Shinji was avoiding to see the breasts and focused the eyes in Misato`s face.

"I get it captain… I am sorry". Misato returned to her position and said: "Time and love said my…someone". Shinji felt relaxed.

Shinji looked the TV during the news hour and a video footage was showed about the Angel attack. A reporter told the story of the monster that destroyed the Mount Futau and buildings.

"I didn't see anything". Shinji talked to Misato commenting the news.

"But, do you remember?". Misato inquired Shinji.

"Yeah, I remember". Shinji closed his eyes during few seconds.

"Eat Shinji, food increases the courage". Misato was drinking another beer.

Pen Pen was sleeping on the floor and Misato changed the TV channel without finding a funny program and finally she disconnected the TV from the socket. Shinji drank juice and watched how Misato disconnected the microwave and the hi-fi. Minutes later, she carried Pen Pen to a smaller freezer next to the hall and opened the door and Pen Pen made a sleepy noise and the captain closed the door.

"My tutor disconnected the things, too". Shinji tried to avoid the sleep watching the cans tower that Misato built before with the drunken beer. Misato returned to the table carrying a wallet.

"People don't know how energy we spent underground. NERV and the city share the same sources for electricity and only the communication don't share the space with the city system for communicating. NERV based its system in a ground antennae and not using Hertzian waves. I don't remember the guy who invented the system, but probably he is dead because Europe was his home". Misato took a carpet from the wallet and left it on the table.

"The food was nice". Shinji smiled to Misato.

"You see. Well, Shinji Ikari I will tell your story for a very good sleep". Misato gave the carpet to Shinji. "Open it". Shinji opened the carpet finding his picture.

"It is from my school". Shinji pointed his photograph with a black uniform with buttons. Then, he found a NERV card. "Is that my ID Card".

"Yes, your card for accessing NERV at any time and for identification purposes if you are far from NERV during an emergency and you need go to the Headquarters". Misato explained the advantages and Shinji watched a form. "Look, during the mission you have to save three people in the Mount Futau, right".

"Yes. I saved…"

"Don't tell me anything because NERV is not in charge of the later events after the rescue because they are civilians and only the Government and the JSSDF can take decisions about these guys. However, NERV was in charge through the Intelligence Unit and they need a report from the pilot who executed the mission. You were the pilot and you have to write the events occurred during the mission. When you finish the report, you have to deliver it to Intelligence Unit inside Headquarters. Do you understand me?". Shinji nodded but Misato had an inquired face and the pilot said: "Yes, I understand you"

"The report must be ready tomorrow. You will go to NERV after school". Misato showed a huge book with the title: _**First Tokyo-3 High School.**_ Shinji watched Misato very nervous. "This is your new school".

"Tomorrow". Shinji didn't believe that he should attend classes tomorrow morning.

"Yes, you are enrolled in the 2-A Class. The document shows you the schedule, the place, an overall description, and your obligations". Misato smiled to Shinji.

"It says Tokyo-3, but the school is not in Tokyo-3 itself, right". Shinji inquired Misato.

"You are right. The school is almost in the limit between the two cities and immediately next to a Geo Shelter and JSSDF facilities. The place is very safe. This is the map".

Misato changed pages of the document finding a map with the two cities and the marked place for the school and the main streets and ways for finding the place through subway, car, bus, walking, bike, and the schedule for each way.

"I am not sure about how move to the school". Shinji talked Misato.

"Look, the classes will begin at 8.00am and my shift at 8.15am. I could carry you until the limit between Tokyo-3 and Tokyo-2, and you can continue walking". Misato gave a choice for Shinji.

"Okay". Shinji accepted the plan for his first day of school.

"Shinji go to bed. I will stay here because I must check other things, and you can arrange the stuffs tomorrow". Misato accompanied Shinji to the room. "Good night and please this is your home can you can abuse…except for me". Misato left Shinji in the door and returned to the living room.

Shinji lit the room with the lamp and took the Almanac and chose a track from the MP3 like routine. He was on the bed and looking the roof and then put his eyes in the last page of the book and said: "Four". Then, he opened the backpack and pulled out his pyjama consisting of a dark t-shirt and a grey short. Minutes later, he turned off the lamp and the only light was the LCD screen of the MP3 player.

_**07:22 am**_

"Shinji wake up! Pilot wake up!"

Misato was trying to wake up Shinji but the boy didn't open the eyes and Pen Pen carried a can in its wings.

"You don't have to". Misato smiled after see Pen Pen. Then, the captain thrown cold water from the can and Shinji woke up very scared.

"M-Misato". Shinji said the name and tried to open the eyes.

"Good morning Shinji, what is this book?". Misato watched the Almanac.

"My uncle gave me the book". Shinji inhibited an impulse for recovering the book.

"Okay, please get dress and the breakfast is ready". Misato left the book on the night table and seconds later the captain left the room. Pen Pen followed her.

"But I must take a shower". Shinji said from the bed.

"Go ahead!"

_**07:39 am**_

Misato was drinking a beer when Shinji came to the table for taking breakfast, and Pen Pen ate fish with the woman.

"We have twenty minutes only". Misato smiled to Shinji. The boy ate a piece of bread and a cup of juice.

"I forgot put the alarm, sorry". Shinji apologized about the delay.

"It doesn't matter boy. Okay, do you have ready your stuffs?". Misato looked Shinji`s bag.

"Yeah, I get it my ID card, the Intelligence report, a notebook, a pen, the school bulletin and yes it is all ready". Shinji mentally counted the number of stuffs carried in the bag.

"Fine, Come on". Misato left the table and took her wallet and Shinji walked to the door because Misato was waiting there. "Good bye Pen Pen, take care". Misato opened the door and Shinji gave his hand to the penguin like saying bye. They left the apartment and they took the elevator when a person was in there.

"Morning Miss Katsuragi". A young man saluted Misato.

"Good morning Obe". Misato greeted the man and Shinji watched the uniform of the man.

The elevator arrived to the first level and they left it. Misato was walking to her car in the parking zone and Obe walked from the entrance to the street where a red bus waited for more people in a Stop.

"Look the NERV bus". Shinji pointed the bus.

"He is Obe and works in Administration. Come on, board". Misato opened the car's doors and Shinji boarded the vehicle in the copilot seat. "Okay, let's go.

_**07:46 am**_

"I am delayed, not you". Shinji said that Misato because the woman looked the watch many times. The woman was driving for the empty streets of Tokyo-3 and a deep fog hid the mountains and the Lake. Finally, they arrived to a main street because the traffic increased and there is a notice saying: _**TOKYO-3 BOUNDARY.**_

"It didn't suppose that you had to leave behind". Shinji realized that the agreed point was overtaken by Misato.

"I will not be quiet if I don't see you entering the High School, and it is my perfect excuse". Misato moved from the current street to a smaller path where many students were leaving a public bus. "Look there". In straight position, a black building was seen for Shinji and Misato.

"The High School, I remember when I waited you". Shinji looked how Misato asked the watch again.

_**07:57 am**_

"Shinji Ikari welcome to your new school". Misato parked in front of the building and dozens of students arrived to the place from the bus stop. Shinji watched the school few seconds. "Remember, after school you must report to me at NERV".

"What? Okay captain, but how am I going to find NERV". Shinji asked Misato that smiled.

"Just follow Rei Ayanami. Get out, you are late and the latte coffee for Ritsuko is not ready". Misato laughed and Shinji said: "Actually, you didn't wake up, right".

"It is eight o`block Shinji." Misato opened the door and Shinji left the car and before he made a little reverence, but Misato didn't wait for look the pilot and drove very fast.

An harmonic sound was heard for the delayed students in the entrance of the High School and many of them hurried the walk, and Shinji was looking the map for locating the class 2-A. Finally, he got the position and walked for the stairs to the second level and many classrooms with noticed showed the number of the class. Shinji saw the notice 2-A and walked very slowly to the classroom. The door was opened and the students were speaking very loud and a girl was in the teacher`s desk examining some papers. Shinji was on foot in the opened door and many students watched him very curious and the pilot entered the classroom and the girl left the desk and looked Shinji immediately in front of him.

"Who are you?". The girl asked very inquisitive.

"My name is…Shinji Ikari". Shinji hesitated when spelled the name, and the rest of the class commented to themselves.

"Yeah, you are in my list". The girl watched the paper. "My name is Hikari Horaki and I am the class representative. Welcome Shinji". Shinji made a reverence and avoided to look the rest of the people. "You are fast…this is your place". Hikari pointed the desk and the chair immediately placed in front of Shinji. A red notebook was on the table.

"It is here". Shinji`s sound seemed a question. Hikari nodded and took sat next to Shinji.

"You have to turn on the notebook. But, you have seen notebooks in classrooms before, right". Hikari looked how Shinji turned on the notebook and the loading was very fast because the Desktop appeared in seconds.

"Yeah, in my former school we had notebooks, too". Shinji watched the desktop icons and the direct accesses for the programs.

"Okay". Shinji felt the same strange sensation over his neck and throat. Hikari looked around and saw Rei.

"You are the newest student from Rei Ayanami". Hikari pointed Rei and Shinji turned around very slowly because the whole class was watching him. Rei was watching outside with an empty expression in her face. The last advice of Misato came to Shinji`s mind. "Shinji, when the professor enters you have to introduce you to the class, right".

"I get it". Hikari smiled and left the place for walking to the blackboard.

_**08:25 am NERV Headquarters**_

_**Car Monorail**_

Misato had the view in the rest of the cars that were being pulled for the monorail in direction to the GeoFront. The view from the monorail was completely clear because the Lake could be watched and the inner mountains didn't have fog or dust from NERV facilities. A cell phone sounded.

"Yes? I am very close. Please just wait me. See ya". The brief dialogue cut when the monorail was in the middle of the path and the height decreased at a constant speed, and the cell phone sounded again.

"I am reaching the station at 8.31 am. I will be in the Headquarters in ten minutes as long". Misato felt how the monorail was placed the cars in a different position and the ground level was reached. Cars in forward position left the monorail when the people were inside the station. Misato waited for her leaving in the tenth place. Finally, she could leave the monorail and drove for the road that joins the station and the Headquarters. The Pyramid seemed be closer and Misato watched the parking zone, and minutes later the zone was completely occupied for cars, trucks and other advanced vehicles with a NERV logo. Misato greeted many workers during the path to the main entrance. She felt the vibration from the cell phone.

"I am here doctor. Yes, I know where the meeting point is. I will not lose". Misato seemed angry and took the first elevator. She pushed the button number twelve and five buttons before the mentioned level were pushed. During few minutes Misato waited for reach the level twelve because many workers left the elevator and more people entered it and pushed buttons before the number twelve.

"Misato, how are you?". The Medical Unit Head boarded the elevator.

"I am fine but late". Misato made a reverence.

"I get the complete exams for Shinji Ikari. His health is fine". The doctor showed a carpet.

"Thanks please send me the report to my mail". Misato held her head in the elevator`s walls.

"You are tired". The doctor realized the gesture.

"I cannot complain doctor". Misato laughed when the elevator reached the level twelve and walked to the hall. "Take care". The doctor made a "V" sign with the fingers and the elevator followed its path. Misato found the room number 463 and opened the door.

_**Shinji Ikari**_

"My name is Shinji Ikari". The pilot was in front of the class introducing him to them, and the professor was an old man that asked: "Welcome Shinji Ikari". Shinji made a reverence. The professor said: "Miss Horaki can you give the books for reading? Hikari left her place and received the books from the professor. Shinji was walking to the desk, but Hiraki said: "Shinji, please help me. I will distribute these rows and these for you". Shinji took many books and started to distribute them. The classmates received the book except one. Shinji wanted to say something but the boy had the head hit in his arms and hands.

"Kensuke, please take the book". Hikari was angry after see Kensuke on the desk.

"Thanks". Kensuke took the book and Shinji followed the distribution.

"Do you have the books?" The professor asked to the class. The students said simultaneously "yes". Hikari gave thanks to Shinji and they returned to their places.

"Fine, please open your books in the page number ten". The professor wrote a sentence on the blackboard:

_**SECOND IMPACT**_

Shinji examined the notebook and opened a blue icon. The program executed was a chat tool for the students because Shinji looked twenty one computers online. Seconds later, he closed the chat and opened a yellow icon that started a mathematical tool for solving equations and geometry. Then, Shinji opened the book in the mentioned page and it was a history book because the page began with the same title written on the blackboard and the picture of an asteroid and the Antarctica continent. The professor was explaining the lesson: "The second impact was produced by an asteroid. The asteroid had a speed very close to the speed of light and hit the Antarctica. The first consequence was the meltdown of the continent and the rise in the ocean levels around the world. For example, Japan lost almost the fifty percent of the population and the capital city Tokyo was destroyed….."

Gendo Ikari talked with Kozo Fuyutsuki in the meeting room, and Ritsuko Akagi was reading charts and numbers from a displayed data for Maya in the portable LCD screen.

"I am here". Misato Katsuragi entered the meeting room.

"Good morning Captain Katsuragi". Gendo Ikari made a reverence. Ritsuko was very angry. "Please vice-commander tell us the contents of the meeting". Fuyutsuki was on foot and read a paper: "A monster attacked Tokyo-3 the last day and NERV ran their creatures for destroying the monster".

"What is that?". Misato asked to the people.

"You don't see news captain". Ritsuko replied Misato with seriously. Misato gave a dark smile to the doctor.

"The media is increasing the fear in the population". Gendo Ikari introduced the trouble.

"Communications Unit will have job to do". Ritsuko smiled.

"People don't need more fear and fantastical stories. They must know the truth". Misato gave her opinion.

"Fortunately, NERV is only in charge of fight with Angels, and the Government and the United Nations are the true responsible for the people. We are a military organization and it is important that we know that because someone want find information through us, and it is not possible to give information. This first point in the meeting is for explaining the true role played by NERV". Gendo`s speech impacted in the attendants and Misato said: "Keep secret information implies a loss for other side". Gendo Ikari nodded and Fuyutsuki said: "But NERV must prevent things like you said captain, and we have the correct people for achieving our goals. Intelligence Unit plays the role in the other side that you mentioned, and your unit is responsible for decreasing the fear and showing the Angels like losers, and the Evangelions like winners". Misato smiled when Fuyutsuki ended the speech. Ritsuko added: "You said Angels like losers and the Evangelions like winners, where is the insert here tab, vice-commander?" Fuyutsuki and Ikari interchanged a quick look and Misato watched Ritsuko misunderstanding her.

"Evangelion is only a concept doctor Akagi. People can imagine a lot of explanations around the word". Gendo Ikari replied Ritsuko.

"And, excuse me commander. NERV is not the owner of the words doctor Akagi. It is enough for writing how the people can speak about seen events". Misato adopted an aggressive stance to Ritsuko. "Finally, Intelligence Unit and Communications Unit are in charge for filtering the information and people can think everything".

"I agree with captain Katsuragi and please, we need to speak about the contents of the meeting. Please, vice-commander Fuyutsuki". Gendo Ikari gave the command of the meeting to Fuyutsuki.

"Well, the real first point of the meeting is redefined our procedures because NERV has two pilots in charge of the Evangelions. Doctor Akagi proposed the following plan for the new stage of NERV. Please, doctor". Ritsuko cleared the voice and said: "With two pilots is necessary to plan synchronization and activation tests for preparing the Evangelions to the fight. My Unit has developed Entry Plugs only for testing sync and follow the scores from the pilots without run the Evangelions".

"What about the other projects doctor Akagi?" Misato inquired Ritsuko.

"The Scientific and Research Unit is in charge of the Evangelions and the associated research". Ritsuko said a cold answer.

"Okay doctor, but I am asking for other projects associated to the Evangelions. And the Evangelions policies are in function with the requirements of my Unit. We need Units and pilots able for destroying the Angels". Misato felt the eyes of Gendo Ikari.

"Captain Katsuragi, you and your employees have a very limited view of the world, where the only goal is defeat the Angel and you forget that the world needs scientific research for the ongoing challenges". Ritsuko was angry.

"Come on doctor. I cannot believe that you repeat in NERV the same speech and fake speech that you say in the schools and the universities. Many students have developed challenging ideas for the future following your words and when their projects came to us…you banned the ideas that are very close to NERV goals. At the same time you can delete the words Angel and Evangelion and call for challenging projects. It is an incredible hypocrisy". Misato breathed very deeply. Gendo Ikari watched both women very confused.

"So, what does your Unit need now for fighting?" Ritsuko asked Misato.

"Well, our next point is planning the way for training the pilots. Please captain Katsuragi tell us your ideas". Fuyutsuki changed the matter of the discussion.

"Okay, I thought many times about how facing the battle and the uncertainty for knowing the moment when the angels come was the reason for the difficulties for defeating the first Angel. With two pilots is more easy for planning a possible scenario but it is important not forget this…I assigned Shinji Ikari to my legal protection because the pilots require a normal environment like people of the same age. Only a balanced person can achieve an acceptable level of synchronization and this is my reason for changing the NERV file of Shinji Ikari. Rei Ayanami is an excellent pilot because since the first day didn't complaint and assumed the responsibility and in parallel she has could have a normal life attending the school. The testing for the Evangelions will not be the same because we have two pilots and the results must be focused in achieve a good sync ratio under a fight situation. I suggest the chance for establish experiments and test of combat with the pilots and their Evangelions". Misato ended the speech and commander Ikari said: "You don't see reasons for not approving your ideas captain Katsuragi". Misato nodded very serious but in her chest felt satisfaction.

Shinji Ikari heard the sound of the High School clock that marked the break time and the students went leaving the classroom to the free zone. Kensuke Aida was examining his stuffs in the bag and Rei closed the notebook and Shinji wanted to say something.

"Rei?" Shinji called Rei and the rest of the class watched them very curious. But Rei left the classroom. Hikari walked where Shinji and said: "She is not a sociable person Shinji, but it is not reason for ignoring".

"It doesn't matter and I just mustn't lose her track". Hikari inquired Shinji with the look and the pilot felt the sensation of revealing inappropriate information. "Rei…is very beautiful". Shinji put a forced smiled and Hikari whispered "men".

"I think that Rei is pretty, too". Shinji turned around and Kensuke extended his hand to Shinji. They embraced hands. "My name is Kensuke Aida".

"Shinji Ikari". Shinji said his name and Kensuke invited him for leaving the classroom.

"So, did you see Mount Futau?" Kensuke asked Shinji. He tried to answer something but in his mind changed the words.

"Yes, it is very changed". Shinji looked the other classrooms walking for the second level hall.

"Do you know Rei Ayanami?" Kensuke watched how Shinji was nervous and embarrassed when they walked for the stairs to the free zone.

"Not really". Shinji felt a complicated moment. Kensuke guided Shinji for the first level and then they are leaving the main building. The free zone was like a big yard where many students were eating, speaking and playing soccer in a marked zone. Kensuke invited Shinji to take sit on a bench.

"You see the dust". Kensuke pointed the blue sky. Shinji looked the sky.

"Is it smog?" Shinji replied with another chance. Kensuke moved his head negatively.

"Absolutely not, I don't want think if the next Angel will attack with another weapon and it will destroyed the environment. The dust is coming from Mount Futau and the burning forests around". Kensuke heard voices spelling his name. Shinji and Kensuke watched where many boys were calling Kensuke. "So, this is the Free Zone and that building is the library, the gym, the sports field and the school again". Kensuke showed Shinji in a 360º view the entire place. "I have to go with the mates, take care". Shinji relaxed a little when Kensuke left him, but he felt many eyes around.

Misato and Ritsuko were drinking coffee in the Sync and Activation Control Room and looking to the each other and no words were saying during few minutes. Maya was working in her computer but the sound of the fingers on the keyboard it wasn't enough for feel the tension between the two women. More assistants worked in his businesses and Maya told the stage of the cold war.

"The coffee is ending". Maya whispered to her mates.

"It is not the first when captain Katsuragi challenged our boss in the meeting". An assistant commented to the rest. Finally, they saw how Misato walked to the window and Ritsuko followed her.

"Is that safe?" Misato pointed three Entry Plugs held by a metallic structure in the floor of the Main Room.

"The safety is only an excuse for inquiring my Unit, right". Ritsuko watched the Main Room.

"Two pilots are under my charge and command and you are in the same situation. It is stressful for everyone, but I was thinking in them". Misato had the view extremely focused in the Entry Plugs.

"You wanted to adopt Shinji". Ritsuko left to look the Main Room.

"I didn't adopt him. He has a father". Misato whispered the last word.

"You were right…Maybe Commander Ikari is a busy man for living with a teenager and I recognize that is not a place for a kid". Maya was calling Ritsuko.

"I am coming Maya…But why do you increase your stress with a teenager?". Ritsuko asked Misato.

"It is the rule of life…One thing for another…I am not a robot".

Shinji observed the chat icon in his notebook and opened it. A professor was explaining the theory of the exponents in Mathematics but the class didn't pay attention because many students were talking for the chat tool. Hikari saw the messy class and seemed resigned.

"Rei Ayanami". Shinji whispered the name of the girl after see her computer logged in the chat tool. Shinji changed his status to connected and was the impulse for speaking with Rei, but a new message was displayed in the notebook

_**Hello Shinji Ikari**_

The student found the source of the message from a computer with the name "Mari Makinami". He wrote: "Hello", but the message was sent to Rei. Shinji didn't want to move the head but he did it. Rei was watching the window and probably she didn't see the message. Finally, Shinji closed the chat tool, but seconds later he remembered the only message that was displayed. He opened the chat again, but the message disappeared and "Mari Makinami" was offline.

"Kensuke…Kensuke". Hikari talked to the boy very softly. He was playing with a little war plane and his mates commented men stuffs. "Please, pay attention". Kensuke nodded like refusing the warning.

"Does it run?". A male student asked Kensuke.

"Yes my friend".

Maya Ibuki showed to Misato images from a program for testing Evangelions under simulated battle conditions in the Sync and Activation Control Room. The captain watched a virtual geography and the Evangelion moving through the city and the places.

"The pilot must achieve a good synchronization because the EVA will move". Maya commented to Misato about the program.

"The enclosed space of the Main Room will allow us for testing basic movements and the concentration of the pilot under orders". Misato replied Maya.

"You are right captain. Obviously we cannot make a test in the real Tokyo-3 for top secret purposes and for avoiding unexpected surprises". Maya changed the image to a new virtual geography. Misato said: "Is that the Lake?".

"Yes, when Rei managed the Prototype we could track her combat stances and the Angel too for improving the program in places outside Tokyo-3". Maya amplified the zoom and Misato could watch the shape of the hills and the lake in depth.

"So, we have the Synchronization Plugs for testing the ratio and the Simulator for testing LCL transference, ratio duration, and movements. Thanks Maya". Ritsuko was writing in the computer during Maya`s presentation and Misato took sit next to Ritsuko.

"The Evangelions was completely inactivated" Ritsuko said it to Misato.

"Can they wake up?" Misato asked Ritsuko that stopped writing and seemed very thoughtful during seconds.

"Only a very well synchronized pilot can activate an Evangelion and our Units don't have an own energy source". Ritsuko answered the question.

"Yeah, but the energy source needs for a key for working. The pilot is in the equation, yet". Misato smiled to Ritsuko.

"Yes, no pilot no key and no energy". Ritsuko was writing again.

"But, the red core can activate if the energy transferred from the LCL reaches an extremely high ratio and the whole systems". Misato gave a theory.

"No pilot no energy for transferring through the LCL, captain". Ritsuko was writing a letter.

"So, if I overtake the pilot in the equation…A powerful discharge can wake up the Evangelion". Misato commented to Ritsuko.

"Like a heart captain". Ritsuko`s sentence sounded like a question. Maya was hearing the debate.

"The pilot has a heart and the Evangelion has a core. Life is flowing from the pilot to the Evangelion. We cannot invert the process. I understand that Evangelions cannot live for themselves". Maya moved the head and watched Misato.

"Please captain you have to write it. You said beautiful words". Maya talked to Misato.

"Pen and paper captain Katsuragi". Ritsuko gave one piece of paper and a NERV pen to the captain. Misato smiled and began to write the same sentences. "MAGI could tell us about the probability for achieving a lived Evangelion, too".

"Ten to the negative….infinitum". Misato said that meanwhile she wrote.

"The hope is live without matter the exponent. Are you losing hope?". Ritsuko realized a confused Misato.

"Not really. I was trying to see if I feel fear. The Evangelions scared me a bit". Misato ended the writing.

"Why are you scared captain…for the Evangelion or its pilot?". Ritsuko inquired Misato. They looked each other few seconds.

"I don't know why Shinji decide to manage the Evangelion and accepted join to NERV, because I could see how he didn't know everything about his role here. I read the letter that NERV sent to him and none information explained about piloting an EVA. I didn't want to force him, but the events were more important". Misato kept the paper in her pockets.

"Maybe Shinji doesn't want to hurt himself". Ritsuko closed the notebook.

"Soon or later he will have to explain me why". Misato left the chair.

"Sometimes an explanation is given with a question". Ritsuko smiled.

"Thanks again Maya. I have to report me in my Unit. See you guys". Misato left the Control Room.

"Take a break Maya, we can continue later". Ritsuko carried the notebook to a larger table and she began to prepare coffee. Maya joined her.

"I think that captain Katsuragi said beautiful words doctor Akagi". Maya commented the previous Misato`s speech. "But I can add that the Evangelions cannot live for themselves and not from themselves if they cannot a heart".

"Are you speaking with an "if" miss Ibuki?". Maya was confused after Ritsuko`s question. "I don't have seen poems about Evangelions". Maya smiled and said: Maybe if the people know about them". Ritsuko was doubtful.

"Maya, Shinji Ikari will come today after school and I need you for explaining him the procedures about the test in my Unit. If you see that Ikari is doubtful or passive, please encourage him for asking or telling everything". Ritsuko gave instructions to Maya.

"Okay doctor Akagi. I will do it".

_**1:55 pm**_

The big clock of the High School marked the moment for the last break time and the students went to the free zone and the cafeteria. Rei Ayanami left the classroom very quickly and preferred to go to the library, and Shinji was following her. Shinji stopped when Rei opened the door of the library and turned around like feeling a strange sensation. Minutes later, he entered to the library and a woman was attending students in the information table. The students watched Shinji very curious.

"Shinji!" Hikari saluted Shinji.

"Hello Hikari". Shinji lost Rei.

"Well, this is our library. It is a complete support for studying and during tests periods you will spent many time here. I have to go to the cafeteria, do you want follow me?".

"No thanks, I don't have hungry". Shinji felt nervous.

"Okay, I can bring you something. What do you want?". Hikari`s stance relaxed Shinji.

"A chocolate. Thanks". Shinji watched how Hikari went from the Library to outside.

Shinji began for finding Rei but the girl didn't appeared and he saw the entire place and some students were reading or speaking very softly. Finally, he took sit in the reading section and opened his bag. A NERV carpet was put on the table.

"Okay…Misato said me that I have to write a report". Shinji repeated Misato`s instructions and began to write very hurry and worried. He spent many minutes and Hikari touched her right shoulder.

"Your chocolate rookie". Hikari took sit with Shinji. "What is that?".

"Eh…my aunt asked me a favor". Shinji partially hid the carpet.

"I see, but it is not the place for that. I don't say for you. Our parents send us here for studying only". Hikari was eating cookies. "WATCH OUT!

Misato was in her office trying to remember a phone number because she said at high loud random numbers. Finally, she pushed the numbers of his cell phone and heard pulses from the other side.

"Hello…how are you?" Misato saluted very happy to an unknown. "I wanted to inform that today in the afternoon if you see a lost boy in Tokyo-3 streets…He is my second pilot okay. I said him that only follows Rei for locating the NERV entrance. And please they will be only two teenagers. Thanks you". Misato cut the communication and opened her mailbox.

A plane was partially destroyed on the library floor and many students watched it and Kensuke was examining the remains.

"Kensuke, you almost kill Shinji". Hikari was angry.

"Kill? It is only a remote controlled plane…it is an old F16". Kensuke was touching the broken parts.

"So, you have to kill the rookie". Hikari inquired Kensuke.

"Not Hikari. I was testing it" Kensuke looked a broken wing.

"Shinji is a person like you. It is very offensive calling "it"". Hikari examined Shinji`s head.

"I was talking about the plane". Kensuke watched Shinji very surprised.

"The school is not an airport". Hikari put a scared face.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?". The lady from the Information Room was upset and the boys said "yes" at the same time. She returned to her job and Kensuke laughed.

"What is now?" Hikari didn't understand the laughs.

"The rookie said yes and he didn't say a fucking word nor complained to me". Shinji felt very embarrassed. "Come on Shinji".

"Okay, Shinji…Kensuke let`s go".

The three teenagers left the library and Rei was inside and touching a forgotten wing.

_**3:15 pm**_

The bell sounded and the entire 2-A class left the classroom. Shinji was following Rei and Kensuke was following Shinji. Hikari asked for the rookie but her mates answered that he left the classroom very quickly.

"Rei". Shinji called the girl. "Can you…"

Rei stopped when they were in the street and Shinji tried to smile.

"Do you go to NERV too?" Shinji asked Rei.

"Yes Shinji Ikari". Rei answered very cold.

"Can you guide me?" Shinji asked for a favor. Rei nodded and both colleagues began walking for the street. Kensuke watched them and walked to a public telephone. He marked a number.

"Yes…Is your brother?...Thanks…Hello…It is me…Okay…When…It is fine dude…time and love…I get something for you….please hear me…it is about your brother…I know who killed him".

TO BE CONTINUED

_Thanks for reading and commented the chapter._

_The title of the next chapter is "2-A"_

_Maybe, I will update on Friday or Saturday. I am not sure._

_Best wishes for you._


	14. Chapter 14 Ancient Words

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**14**

**Ancient Words**

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is not my creation. It belongs to GAINAX and its creator Hideaki Anno._

_Hello! Enjoy the new chapter and sorry for the delay._

**NERV**

**God's in his Heaven. All's right with the world.**

Akane Hidetoshi took carpets with the NERV logo and some books for keeping in a backpack. The apartment was completely dark because the night felt few hours ago and she was trying to do something without make noises and keeping the breathing down in her throat. The moonlight reflected in a mirror inside Akane`s room and the light from the electricity system seemed interrupt every second because the wind moved the cables and the lights in the poles turned on and off many times in the night. When Akane put the last thing in the backpack, she sat on the bed and took a piece of paper from the night table and wrote something with a pencil that she put off from her wallets. She dressed a dark anorak and blue jeans. After writing the letter, she carried the backpack on her back and left the room.

A tiny light could be watched from the apartment's hall and Akane was walking to the light knowing very well the path from her room to the light. She found a half closed room where his friend Keizo was sleeping. After few tense seconds watching from the door, Akane walked to the bed and left the recent letter next to Keizo and looked around finding books, posters and finally she gave a little kiss to Keizo on the face. Akane whispered "good bye" and left the room, and minutes later Keizo was the only person in the apartment. Before leaving the place, Akane watched a closed door but she didn't open it and cried with the breathing down and the chest full of a complex feeling.

The walking was slow because the remembers seemed to oppose a strange force against Akane`s feet and her own purpose for leaving the apartment and carrying a heavy backpack in the middle of the night. Three steps from the apartment`s door were enough for that Akane had a flash where another woman appeared and Akane seemed very happy with her, but the remember changed to sadness because that woman mentioned with a confused voice the decision for leaving something because her job asking a big compromise. When the flash was only a painful remembers; Akane walked leaving the hall and the second level of the apartments buildings. She preferred walk for the stairs and from them she watched the lights from the streets and buildings of Tokyo-2.

Four people waited in a Bus Stop when Akane came from the building`s main entrance and the temperature was very low. A digital thermometer marked 5 Celsius degrees and the people talked each other like seeming a friends group. Akane resisted the temptation for speaking them and closing the eyes and falling in a deep sleep, but the weight of the backpack forced Akane to be awake. A bus appeared for the street and stopped in the Stop. The four friends were very nice with Akane because they allowed her for board at first position the bus. Two of the four were men and commented the beauty of the woman and their female friends whispered "men" at the same time. Akane took sit in the last quarters of seats of the bus and the driver began the assigned path according to the map showed in the roof like the subway.

The time passed and more people boarded the bus and the night life in Tokyo-2 seemed very active because the bus was completely full of people when Akane left the seat and pushed the button for asking stop. The bus stopped and opened the door and Akane left it and the night air was cold again. The Bus Stop was empty and Tokyo-2 Downtown was only a bright flash because the current Stop was located close to the limit between Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3. Akane left the backpack on the floor and made some movements for relaxing the back and heating the body. A near thermometer marked 4 Celsius degrees and the place seemed colder for Akane because her own nerves worked for avoiding the feeling of danger. A black car stopped in the Stop and Akane put the right hand inside the right pocket of her jeans and a white paper appeared. A black-suited man left the car and watched Akane very serious. Akane gave the paper to the man and he hit the window of the copilot and one door opened. The man invited Akane to board the car. Minutes later the car left Tokyo-2 and the driver changed the path from a typical street to a highway.

Akane was watching the Lake where the moonlight produced a special effect over the waves and the stars reflected its light on the water, and the Lake was a big mirror where Ancient cultures could watch constellations, stars and other things. The highway followed a specific path and the Lake was only a far view from the car, and a tunnel appeared with emergency lights activated. The black-suited man and the driver were quiet and Akane looked the NERV logo many times on the walls. The driver reduced the speed because the tunnel ended inside of an elevator for cars. Akane had that impression but the elevator pulled the car from underground and very soon the metric scale visible from the car changed to negative acceleration. Akane cried when the numbers changed. The same number appeared in her mind but said for a male voice very intrigued because the scale began underground. Minutes later, the male voice disappeared but the feeling was attacking Akane`s mind. The elevator stopped and the driver moved the car from the elevator and a little tunnel started. Akane wanted to ask to the men, but she kept the mouth shut.

The car left the tunnel and entered a new structure, a movable structure because the car was stopped but it changed its position because a metric scale was changing its values and the walls ended and inconceivable scene was displayed forward Akane`s eyes. She watched from the car a new world according to her instantaneous opinion because mountains, a lake and a city appeared and from a strange perspective, from the heights of a magical train where the car was transported from the surface to the center of the Earth, but that place seemed a replica of the world because the "train" was decreasing the height and a new surface kept the car, and the whole things underground. Akane closed her eyes for understanding the new place and the black-suited man opened the door and Akane left the car without thinking. A woman was outside and Akane wanted smile, but the sadness returned and only made a reverence. The woman smiled and asked for a letter of the man that left the car, too. She read the letter and said: "You are officially enrolled to NERV. I arranged your file and from hours ago you are a NERV employee. He is an Intelligence Agent and our words are a secret for him and from now to the future, your words will be secret. Do you understand?". Akane said "yes" and the woman invited Akane to board the car again, but she was with Akane inside. The driver drove the car to a building with a pyramidal shape.

Akane watched the main entrance and the woman asked for a special card, and Akane checked her wallet and found a white card with her photograph and identity data. The woman showed the same card but with her data and used it with a reader inside a machine that allowed enter to people with the card. Akane showed the car to the reader and the doors opened. The woman said: "I will bring you to your office and our boss will explain us some details. You will spend the night here, but NERV assigned you a new address in Tokyo-3 and a scheduled routine for you, because you are enrolled to a secret unit inside NERV and the night allows us for learning the most important details of your work". Akane nodded and they entered to an elevator, and the Intelligence Agent returned to the car, and it left the building.

The elevator stopped at certain level and the women left it and walked for a hall until a meeting room where a man was waiting for the women. Akane met the man because she pronounced his name. The other woman talked with the man through whispering and minutes later they invited Akane to take sit. The man said: "Thanks for coming when we asked you if you preferred join the project time earlier from the scheduled date".

Akane said: "I agreed when Mister Ikari called me for my project".

* * *

><p><em><strong>A new method was created for carrying signals from one point to another not using Hertzian waves, but ground waves through antennae located meters underground and the same method is a powerful tool for wireless transmission of data. Patents have seen accepted by the Office.<strong>_

Animal eyes watched the page number one-hundred of an opened book with the title "The Almanac", and the eyes changed to another scene where a woman was speaking very angry a sleepy boy in a bed. She tried to wake up him, but the sleep was very heavy and the boy heard the voice from his mind but the numbness didn't allow him for opening the eyes, but he could said: "It is early". The woman and the animal interchanged a look and she looked the opened book but it was only a look.

"Come on, Shinji wake up". Misato Katsuragi spoke to the teenager and Pen Pen watched Misato like guessing her intentions. "No Pen Pen, it is not necessary". The penguin made a funny noise and Misato had an idea. "Please Pen Pen, can you wake up our roommate". Pen Pen focused its eyes few seconds on Misato and then it made louder noises and Shinji put the pillow over his head, but Misato took the pillow and left it on the floor. Shinji Ikari opened the eyes but felt like a fog ahead them and closed and opened many times.

"Can you see me?" Misato smiled when Shinji moved the head saying "yes" and Pen Pen moved its wings like celebrating. Shinji closed The Almanac. "What is that?"

"It is a book". Shinji answered with cold words. "Is it time?".

"I wanted to wake up you because you will have to go to school without me. I know that I explained you the situation when you came to my apartment, but from today you must go alone". Misato touched Pen Pen with love.

"I get it Misato. What time is it?" Shinji watched his MP3 player on the floor and Pen Pen realized the view to the floor. Misato picked up the MP3 player.

"What kind of music are you hearing?" Misato looked the MP3 player but Shinji asked for it. "It is all yours boy". Shinji smiled and pushed a button and the time appeared:

_**06:45**_

"It is really early Misato". Shinji felt tension down and Misato was very curious seeing how Shinji pushed buttons and left the player on the night table.

"My shift begins at 7.15 am. I need to go to NERV just in time because Ritsuko is working from earlier and needs me for planning tests". Misato took Pen Pen and put it on her legs. Shinji felt an uncomfortable sensation.

"I remembered the path from here to the school". Shinji wanted to be alone and gave a quick answer to Misato`s requirements.

"It is different trying alone in the first time and I got a very well guide for you". Misato realized how Shinji paid more attention to her words. "I asked to Rei for help you".

"Rei Ayanami?". Shinji didn't believe it and Misato nodded very happy.

"Yes, your colleague. Rei will come just in time how you can suppose". Misato looked the cover of the book.

"I will be ready". Shinji felt a bit better.

"Fine, I have to go Shinji. Please take breakfast with Pen Pen". Misato looked the cover of the book for last time and left Shinji and Pen Pen in the bedroom. Pen Pen saw Shinji and the teenager smiled it.

"Do you know Rei, Pen Pen?" Shinji asked to the penguin that only made its typical noise and Shinji watched the time again.

_**07:02**_

Shinji left the bed but the numbness seemed invaded him again because he felt a heavy sensation inside the stomach and closed the eyes and tried for breathing better, but he returned to the bed. Pen Pen realized that Shinji felt bad and tried to call Misato, but they heard the noise of the door closing. Shinji walked very slowly for the room and then he ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEELE<strong>_

_**01**_

_**SOUND ONLY**_

Twelve black columns had labeled the word "SEELE" and numbered from one to twelve were around Gendo Ikari in a dark room. Ikari only heard voice behind the columns and he answered to each inquiry and the voices replied many times. Especially a voice was very insistent for asking things to the Commander.

"Commander Ikari, have you recruited the personnel for the project?" The voice seemed come from an old man. Gendo Ikari said: "The last member of the crew was recruited the last night".

"Our businesses are far from the last stage Commander Ikari. We supposed that you will not fail us in the last time". The rest of the voices whispered between them and Ikari answered to the overall inquiry: "Me and SEELE have pursued the same objective from many time".

"How much is undone for the project Ikari?" Another voice asked the Commander and he said: "ROVs were sent for analyzing the water around the place where it is located and where Adam was waked up". The voices seemed confused and the old voice said with a cold tone: "That place does not exist anymore, but it is free from sins and men".

"You are right sir". Gendo Ikari seemed boring because the same words were repeated many times before the current meeting between the organization called SEELE and the head of NERV. The black column number one disappeared and the following shapes went, too. Finally, Ikari was alone in the dark room and a man opened a door behind Ikari. A tiny light could light a small space inside the room.

"Have they gone?" Kozo Fuyutsuki closed the door and the darkness invaded the room like many times. Both men began for walking around the room.

"It was a boring control meeting". Ikari stopped in a corner of the walls with the floor.

"I suppose that Keel Lorenz monopolized the commentaries and the rest of the SEELE members only said "yes" or coward whisperings were like noisy flies around your head, wasn't it?" Fuyutsuki extended a hand on the air like touching an imaginary thing.

"They are very far from NERV, Fuyutsuki". Ikari watched the gesture and Fuyutsuki laughed.

"I know but our instruments could detect metal". Fuyutsuki`s words confused Ikari that asked an explanation. "SEELE don't have allow me attend the last meetings but I think that the voice of Keel Lorenz was very strange". Ikari moved his hands like saying "please continue". "The old man really thought that can live forever".

"Cryogenics have very advanced techniques from many years and maybe the old man bought his right for an eternal life". Ikari and Fuyutsuki walked to the door.

"If a cryogenic body couldn't ensure him for eternal life, a metal is only a pocket for his remains and his soul". Fuyutsuki opened the door allowing Ikari for pass first.

"Body, metal and soul. That is the path for Keel Lorenz". Gendo Ikari closed his eyes when the luminosity blinded him few seconds.

"So, what is your body Commander Ikari?".

* * *

><p>Pen Pen was eating dry fish in its special saucer that it was labeled with its own name in exponential notation.<p>

"Your breakfast was eatable, right Pen Pen". Shinji`s voice came from the bathroom and the penguin didn't say anything because he had enjoying the fish. Minutes later, Shinji closed the bathroom door and picked his bag and left The Almanac inside it.

"Rei Ayanami must be coming". Shinji sat on the floor next to the TV. Previously, Pen Pen switched on the TV and many anchors were analyzing "The Situation Room". Pen Pen ate the fish and it heard a sound from the bell. Shinji ran to the bell and said: "Are you Rei?". Nobody answered from the other side and Shinji repeated the question, but someone was touching the door. Shinji opened it.

"Shinji Ikari, good morning for you?". Rei Ayanami was outside and Shinji spent seconds for looking her and he remembered something:

_Shinji and Rei were waiting for the end of the mechanical stairs inside NERV Headquarters and it stopped when a certain underground level was reached. Rei left the mechanical stair at first and Shinji just foll__owed her because he was learning the path for entering NERV. Rei guided Shinji for a long hall and the employees saluted to the pilots very enthusiastic. Shinji watched a new gate with the title "Synchronization and Activation Control Room and Main Room for Tests". Rei and Shinji looked how the door opened and Misato Katsuragi was in front of them. The pilots made a reverence saying "captain". Shinji crossed the opened door but Misato touched her chest and said: "Pilot, you are not an impolite person. Ladies first". Shinji returned to the before position and he conceded the enter to Rei and then Misato allowed Shinji for entering the Room._

The angry voice of Misato Katsuragi invaded Shinji`s mind and his fear for facing a complaint from anyone scared Shinji. Rei was quiet and looking Shinji without moving a single part of her body. Pen Pen watched the static scene and it remembered Misato too.

"You can pass Rei Ayanami". Shinji invited Rei for coming with really a robotic voice.

Rei entered and Pen Pen was offering her wings like signal of respect and welcome, and Shinji watched embarrassed how Rei gave her right hand to Pen Pen.

"Did you have seen Pen Pen before?" Shinji asked Rei. She was very serious and watched the bag.

"Are you ready Shinji Ikari?" Rei looked Shinji and the view in the clock alternatively.

"Yes, I am ready Rei Ayanami". Shinji felt silly because the lady put his bag and gave it to the boy. "Thanks".

"Come on, the tube is waiting for us". Rei left the apartment and the door was opened during the brief moment inside the home. Shinji smiled when Pen Pen said "good-bye" with the hands and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I followed orders from Captain Misato Katsuragi that which are saving three people located in the Mount Futau meanwhile the pilot Rei Ayanami was in charge of the operation for destroying the Angel. I managed the Unit-01 according to Doctor Ritsuko Akagi because her Unit assigned me that Evangelion. I accomplish the first instructions for reaching the mountain zone and locate the three people with the help of a system named Kermadec and finally I watched three points marked and their identities appeared in my eyes. They were Akane Hidetoshi, Daisuke Suzuhara and Keizo Kyoto, but I could save only two people because the Kermadec System showed me only two points immediately before the rescue. Captain Katsuragi ordered me leave the two people in safe zone because the Angel was defeating the Evangelion Unit-00 and the orders changed for me. I left the people in Tokyo-3".<strong>_

Toji Suzuhara read a text printed from a photograph where a boy was writing the text and the text itself appeared in the second picture. He was in his brother's room alone.

"The Unit-00, so maybe is he the pilot for the Unit-01?" Toji asked to himself and the sadness invaded him, but a female voice was saying his name and the teenager left the room and kept the photographs in the pockets of the shirt. A little girl was calling Toji from her room.

"Hello sister, what is wrong?" Toji smiled when the little girl stopped the calling.

"When will Daisuke come?" Toji`s sister asked for her another brother and Toji thought the appropriate words for answering the question. Finally, he said: "Our brother is in a long trip because…he has to research something". The sister asked for the research and Toji invented a story about a project sent for Daisuke`s university to him for developing across Japan.

"I see, but why did not you attend school?" The sister had an amazing ability for catching the surrounding troubles. Toji said: "I will go to school tomorrow because I am not feeling me good".

"Why did not Daisuke attend to the shelter before?"

* * *

><p>A cup of coffee was cold over a messy desk because many papers and carpets were disarranged and the woman in charge of them was sleep on the desk. She was inside a office. A phone call was receiving an incoming call recorder in the message box.<p>

"_**Miss Akane, you have an scheduled meeting with Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki at 12.00 pm".**_

Akane waked up hearing the message and drunk the remaining coffee in the cup because she was thirsty and hungry. Minutes later, she began to work again in the carpets and writing data in the files. A woman entered to the office.

"Miss Hidetoshi, how are you?". Akane watched the woman and said "I am fine doctor Akagi". Ritsuko took sit next to the woman and said: "I am grateful for your help in the project because the personnel is very qualified and you have the needed for the tasks and the expected results. My words are for giving you a motivation for keeping the project running". Akane felt a tiny relax but the remembers came to the mind again but a dry throat avoided speaking it.

"I am grateful, too". Akane spoke like finding an approval from Akagi and relaxing the moment. The girl understood the potential irreversibility of her situation and the seed for a new life – not better or better – began. Ritsuko made a reverence and left the office.

* * *

><p>Shinji was running behind Rei because the girl increased the walk to catch the train for leaving Tokyo-3 and attend the school. The girl stopped in the main entrance of the station and only five people were inside waiting for the transport.<p>

"Why do not have we the bus?" Shinji asked Rei and she said: "I am not considered a bus inside my path, Shinji Ikari. Nobody told me about a bus". Shinji tried to understand the words and said: "Misato mentioned a Bus Stop in front of the school, I remembered it when she picked up before enrolling NERV". Rei nodded and watched the incoming train. "That is the train, Shinji Ikari". Shinji smiled when a flash appeared before your eyes.

_Ritsuko Akagi was reading a report for the medical stats of Shinji Ikari before a Synchronization Test. Shinji was displayed in a monitor in the Control Room and the boy was in the Plug Suit Room with the special suit in its stretch mode adjusted to the body and the A10 Clips were put on the head. Misato was speaking with Maya and Ritsuko began an internal communication with Shinji._

"_Pilot, I am Ritsuko Akagi and I need ask you something". Ritsuko watched how Shinji confirmed the correct reception of the voice and the understanding of the question._

"_I hear you Doctor Akagi". Shinji looked the doctor from a monitor located in the room._

"_Fine, can you tell how many times your colleague Rei Ayanami said your name before entering the Sync and Activation Section?" Shinji tried to remember the answer and said: "I don't remember doctor Akagi"_

"_How many times do you say my last name in the last five minutes?" Ritsuko didn't wait for an answer and added another question. Shinji felt embarrassed and the doctor moved her head in a negative sense._

"_Pilot, you have to train your mind because managing the Evangelion implies a strong capacity for keeping little information but important information inside his brain because during a battle me and your captain will tell you data concerning the environment, the Evangelion, your stats and the Angel itself and the final decision or action is under your criteria. Do you understand?". Shinji watched Misato from the monitor and he said with false confidence: "I understand your doctor Akagi"._

When the flash ended, the two colleagues were inside the train and very close to the station in Tokyo-2. Shinji watched Rei and asked her: "Rei, how many times did you said my name?". Rei looked Shinji very serious and said: "We have to go Shinji Ikari, the school is near".

* * *

><p>Misato Katsuragi watched himself in a mirror in the ladies bathroom when Ritsuko came and they made a mutual reverence. Ritsuko washed her hands and said: "Thanks for come very early captain". Misato smiled and mentioned the way for helping Shinji to go to school.<p>

"Shinji will not lose following Rei". Ritsuko dried her hands with a piece of roller tower.

"My pilot didn't fell so good yesterday and today he was very sleepy". Misato opened the door of the bathroom and both women left the place.

"We must find why Shinji feels bad". Ritsuko opened the elevator and Maya was inside and saluted very polite. "I have the results of the test for the analysis and the bug detected in the simulation program was found, captain Katsuragi". Maya showed to Misato a paper with the corrupted file inside the program.

"It is fine. Maybe if Shinji and Rei achieve a bigger sync today, we will test the simulator tomorrow". Misato watched very enthusiastic to Ritsuko that smiled.

"I don't see reasons for opposite your plans captain Katsuragi". Ritsuko looked how the doors opened and the three NERV members exited the elevator. Minutes later, they entered the Sync and Activation Control Room. Shigueru and Makoto were inside of the Control Room speaking with Scientific technicians and assistants.

"Shigueru, Makoto...how are you?" Misato saluted her assistants.

"We are fine captain. What about you?" Both assistants spoke at the same time.

"I am fine..doubled fine guys. Maya reported me about the correction of the simulator program and the bug is history". Misato showed the paper given for Maya.

"The bug affected the correct syncronization between the geography and the current position of the EVAs". Makoto read the paper and Shigueru explained the bug.

"Yes, but I dont know why doctor Akagi wants an additional day for testing the synchronization if Shinji and Rei achieved a good performance". Misato said her inquiries to the assistants. Makoto began to talk like a whispering.

"Maybe it is due to an additional test from MAGI system". Misato watched Makoto very confused and Shigueru nodded.

"Ritsuko is in charge of any research and development of MAGI system and maybe she needs another session for give more information to the computer. But I wonder if the before sessions had important data for the Instantaneous System". Misato watched Ritsuko that was speaking with Maya and other technicians.

"Why is not fully developed the Instantaneous System?" Shigueru asked Misato that smiled.

"NERV Germany is not ready for release the beta version of the block number ten belonged to the Instantaneous System. I am repeating what Ritsuko said me months ago and the compilation of the new system takes time". Misato walked with the assistants to the windows and them watched the Main Room. "I am wondering if this room will have the enough space for two EVAs during a simultaneous test". Makoto mentioned the safety studied and the very low probability for an accident from the Simulator itself.

"What about the Sync?" Shigeru left the question flying around Misato`s mind because Ritsuko was calling the Tactical Operations Unit team for discussing details.

"Commander Ikari will be present during out tests today". Ritsuko seemed enthusiastic.

"It is good because I didn't see Commander Ikari since the Angel day". Misato shared the same opinion with her assistants.

"A friend told me about secrets projects hidden for Intelligence Unit". Makoto caught Misato attention. "I am unable for revealing his identity because he could lose the job and the associated benefits".

"Don't worry. I can see for the extension of your sentence how secret is the project protected for Intelligence Unit. We don't know many things because NERV was developed from years ago and I am still losing me inside the Headquarters". Makoto and Shigeru laughed.

"Captain Katsuragi, can you check the sync results watching the HUDs?" Maya asked Misato that nodded and observed the displayed graphics.

"Shinji has reached the zero-zero point following a decreasing rate of change and probably he will decrease the speed too". Misato thought how slow Shinji will be at school today.

* * *

><p>Kensuke Aida was writing in his notebook when approximately a half of the 2-A class didn't come yet to the school. He watched around and a sad expression invaded his face.<p>

"Hello Kensuke". Hikari was cleaning the blackboard and walked to his classmate.

"Good morning class representative, how are you?" Kensuke saluted very polite and Hikari smiled. "What is the funny?"

"Okay, I need to ask you something". Kensuke saw how the eyes of Hikari bright when she pronounced the words.

"Toji will not come today". Kensuke realized a deception bright darkening the eyes of Hikari. "But, maybe he will attend tomorrow".

"It is a miracle...you didn't use the same word for saying that Toji wouldn't come today to class". Kensuke smiled ironically.

"A good spy must not have a pattern because people can detect him". Kensuke was the chat room opened.

"Are you really interested in a military career?" Hikari watched the whole classroom when Shinji and Rei came together.

"Do they come from NERV?". Kensuke closed his eyes because Hikari moved her head to Kensuke after heard the commentary.

"Shinji is working for NERV". Hikari`s words seemed a question and Kensuke moved the shoulders like avoiding an answer. Shinji took sit in his place and Rei had the same cold expression on the face and watched outside from the window. Kensuke realized that Hikari watched Rei very carefully.

"Is she weird right?"Kensuke asked Hikari. She said: "I am not judge people Kensuke, if Rei works for NERV it is her business and the professor is coming". Hikari returned to her desk and an old professor entered to the room and the half of the usual attendance remained.

A girl watched Shinji and he was feeling bad again.

* * *

><p>The Prime Minister of Japan read a report sent by NERV and JSSDF telling about the situation after the destruction of the Angel. He was an old man dressing an elegant suit and his office was big with a pendulum behind him. The report had many pages and a woman entered to the office.<p>

"Sir, Gendo Ikari is here". The woman made a reverence and the Prime Minister allowed the enter of the commander. She left the office and opened the door telling to Gendo that was waiting outside that the Prime Minister was ready for the audience.

"Gendo, it is a surprise when you called me for appointing a meeting". The Prime Minister made a reverence and Ikari too. The Commander took sit in front of the politician and the woman closed the door.

"I am here because NERV must give explanations". Ikari began the talking and the Prime Minister showed the face of the report.

"My office faced angry citizens because their Mount Futau lost its head". The Prime Minister laughed and Ikari nodded with satisfaction.

"It is easier fight an ecologic protest than the same people asking for our job". Ikari realized how the Prime Minister smiled.

"You are right commander Ikari. The Angel was destroyed, but I dont know why NERV called that thing "The Angel" if it was clearly an ugly monster". The Prime Minister seemed intrigued. Gendo Ikari had a flash.

"_Bacterias, soup, and Longinus"_

_Kozo Fuyutsuki was marking three words with a colored pen on an inform with the NERV logo. He closed the inform and changing the perspective Fuyutsuki was inside the office of Gendo Ikari. The commander was reading a research._

"_What about your recipe Fuyutsuki?" Ikari asked his colleague. A strange symbol was on the roof of the office. Fuyutsuki smiled and his mind traveled to a far remember where a woman was talking with him showing an unique enthusiasm and seconds later the same remember changed to a darker image where a young man was being release from a police station. Fuyutsuki interchanged few words with the man and this guy said: "I am the man that Yui mentioned you"._

_The same man was in front of Fuyutsuki waiting for an answer to the question._

"_If someone read this words and only this words, probably wouldn't understand its real meaning according to us". Fuyutsuki felt melancholy._

"_Keel Lorenz awaits for me, you are in charge"._

_Gendo Ikari left the office and Fuyutsuki kept in his mind that woman and the words:_

"_A tree, a laboratory and a child, why not professor?"_

"It was a creature, but in NERV we manage the name Angel like a code". Gendo Ikari answered the question of the Prime Minister. The man smiled and opened the report in the page number ten. A sort of images were printed on the page.

"The level of destruction was enormous. Did your men know how if the potential energy for erase us of the world?" The Prime Minister was his mind invaded for destruction images and feared people and no one for voting.

"I heard about the JSSDF research about establish a Field of Mars for fighting and not involving civilians. The JSSDF didn't send that research to NERV". Gendo Ikari watched the pictures.

"The Second Impact reduced Japanese surface and the population too. A slash is the barrier between our times and ancient times". The Prime Minister remembered the life before the event called "Second Impact".

"What is the barrier that oppose your wish for traveling to ancient times, Prime Minister?". The Prime Minister smiled after hear the question from Gendo Ikari and said: "You are a very realistic man and I like that, but your question is the core desire inside many people. I cant provide a way for return Japan to its life before the Second Impact. The wounds are living in the heart of the people". Gendo Ikari nodded and smiled because he arranged words in his mind for speaking an intelligible message because he was a man with few words and very good chosen words. Finally he said: "Please sir, keep your words for the people". The Prime Minister watched the clock put on his desk and mentioned that is time was out and Gendo Ikari gave his special thanks to the Minister for the time conceded.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Shinji Ikari"<strong>_

The professor was saying the name of the student, but he didn't answer that the professor wanted. Hikari watched Shinji and sent a message from her notebook through the chat room. The professor followed saying names.

_Shinji, the professor told your name for the attendance_

Shinji was almost sleep on the desk and his classmates were surprised because Shinji didn't make something against the rules since his arrival.

_Rookie wake up!_

Kensuke sent a message too but Shinji didn't read it because he was sleeping and Hikari was angry but inhibited an impulse for waking Shinji. Then, she looked Rei and sent a message to the girl.

_Rei, do you know what is happening with Shinji?_

Rei read the message.

_Rei Ayanami was walking for the streets of Tokyo-2 and watching a map with the NERV logo. Someone marked the path for what Rei should follow to at certain place. She was dressing her uniform school and from her bag a white paper was attached. It had one word: "Rookie". Rei didn't realize that the paper was attached and she walked and watching the map, but the walk and the watch were in circles like these written words in the story. Some streets had the same name but the numbers of the houses were the difference among the streets. A woman was waiting for the green light of the semaphore and watched how Rei went to cross the street under red light._

"_Girl! Do not you see the lights?". The woman shouted Rei and the girl stopped in the middle of the street and the cars stopped when the drivers saw a girl in the middle of the street. The same circular feeling invaded Rei like these written words again._

"_Come on girl, get out!" The drivers said inappropriate words to Rei that returned to the corner but the people was crossing the street because the semaphore changed the red light to the green light. Rei was in the middle of the mass of people that walked for the streets and the woman who shouted him was looking Rei from the corner and the light turned to red and Rei seemed static. The woman didn't shout and pulled Rei to the corner and the girl only watched the map and the NERV logo with obsession._

"_What is happening with you girl?" The woman was older than Rei, but not enough old but her angry voice seemed coming from an old lady because the unbelievable behavior of Rei pull out herself to the usual routine under a capital city like Tokyo-2._

"_Are you lost?" The woman asked Rei and the girl had a flash._

_Rei Ayanami watched a woman from an opened gate inside a big space where many LCD monitors were on and displaying data and numbers. The woman was writing on a keyboard and Rei walked few steps to her. _

"_Hello Rei". The woman saluted Rei very happy. "Are you finding Ritsuko?"_

_Rei nodded and the woman explained that Ritsuko left the job and maybe she would come to job tomorrow._

"_How did you get this place?" The woman asked Rei that smiled and played with the buttons. "Please, dont play with the button because a monster could be released from the hole". Rei put a scared face and the woman felt guilty for the scaring but she explained that monsters didn't exist but there are things not available for playing._

"_You could be release". Rei pronounced the words with a special tone that the woman interpreted like an insult. _

"_You must tell lies that hurt people Rei." The woman was angry with the girl and Rei repeated the same phrase. "Who did you tell it?"_

"_He told it...He said...She is not more usable than older times". The woman put a extremely angry face and put both hands around Rei`s neck and the girl felt the throat very stretch and the air was being consumed for her lungs but no oxygen molecules entered to her body and the darkness invaded her._

The darkness blocked Rei`s eyes because she put both hands over the eyes like feeling tired or similar sensation. Hikari sent more messages to Rei, but she didn't answer, and Hikari whispered: "Rei is a bad friend if it is true that Shinji works with her in NERV".

Rei closed her eyes but nobody of the class seemed surprised with the attitude because since her first day, Rei Ayanami didn't say anything and moved anything because an unknown weight invaded her and always the same people are inside the weight and the feeling of numbness. The two women and at last a man appeared and Rei felt a bit better and she remembered: "Only watch". Rei was watching the classroom because her eyes wasn't blocked and put the eyes in Shinji, but the incoming words were inhibited again because a flash wanted to dominate her head and mind. Rei struggled with the inside impulse and she wanted not feel nothing like the most of her days in the world.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko Akagi was carrying a NERV carpet and left the Sync and Activation Control Room very quickly because her beeper sounded minutes ago asking for her presence in an scheduled meeting with Kozo Fuyutsuki and Akane Hidetoshi. She took the elevator and pushed the button for reaching the level inside the Headquarters. The elevator was empty when Ritsuko took it. During the travel , she read a document inside the carpet where it explained the list of the contents of the meeting and in the last written line was the name of the person in charge for coordinating the information and the contents for the meeting. Ritsuko watched Akane`s signature.<p>

An Intelligence Agent watched the entrance for the meeting and he asked for the ID card when Ritsuko arrived to the door. He looked the ID Card and opened the door.

"Okay, Ritsuko Akagi is here". Kozo Fuyutsuki was on foot with Akane around the ground screen. Akane made a reverence. "Please miss Hidetoshi, can you show us the slides". Akane had a portable keyboard and the first slide displayed on the ground screen was the satellite image of the Antarctica.

"The expedition will have this destiny". Ritsuko began the speech and another person joined the crew in the meeting. It was a man that he introduced as the Intelligence agent for the project 46535. Then, he gave excuses for the delay. "Well, Antarctica will be the destiny for the research team, but we know that continent was destroyed after Second Impact and the lands in the South are very different". Akane displayed the second slide, that it showed a new image of the same place but the differences were strong.

"This is the real destiny". Fuyutsuki introduced the speech for the second slide and the Intelligence guys laughed and said: "This meeting is covered for my Unit, there is no danger for information leaks or the meeting itself is a history lesson". Fuyutsuki was angry and Akane smiled.

"Next slide miss Hidetoshi". Fuyutsuki ordered Akane for displaying the following slide and the image was the schedule for a research trip.

"Commander Ikari got funds from United Nations for the researching and restoring of the Antarctic Seas because miss Hidetoshi submitted a project about life in the dead seas near Antarctica". Fuyutsuki explained the current slide and Ritsuko opened the carpet containing a copy of the Akane`s project with a NERV logo. Akane watched Ritsuko`s reading.

"Miss Akane Hidetoshi has been studied in the University of Tokyo-2 in Biological Science and the project submitted months ago was approved for my Unit because it is the exact requirement for the United Nations purposes for restoring life in places affected after Second Impact. If the project is successful, life will fill those places and probably the mankind will be ready for rebuild after a Third Impact". Akane and the Intelligence guy interchanged a look after the words "Third Impact" because a new catastrophe would be deadly for a planet that suffered the Second Impact consequences yet. The Intelligence guy asked the word: "What is the biological risk of the trip?"

"United Nations watches the access to Antarctic Seas and research teams couldn't pass the line and we don't have information about your inquiry, but I designed a list of recommendations for the research team and Commander Ikari approved it". Ritsuko`s answer didn't convince the guy because moved his head and gave a look to Akane.

"Next slide". Akane heard the orders and displayed the fourth slide. Fuyutsuki explained it: "This freighter was chosen for moving the scientific tools and the NERV personnel to the research place". The Intelligence guy nodded after reading the technical specifications of the ship and Akane felt how her heart jumped.

"Miss Akane Hidetoshi is the leader of the research team". Ritsuko Akagi said it and Akane didn't know if she should smile or keep a rigid stance. "She is in charge for achieving the results explained in her research".

"Commander Gendo Ikari supervised the development of the project". Fuyutsuki spoke about his boss role.

"What about Fuyutsuki, will not you join the cast?" The guy asked Fuyutsuki and the vice-commander was very serious. Akane smiled and Ritsuko realized the false tension given for Fuyutsuki.

"About women...Captain Misato Katsuragi will be in charge of NERV during our trip, is it a good answer for you agent?". The agent smiled and said: Absolutely yes, the perspective seems good". Akane displayed the fifth slide after Fuyutsuki`s orders.

"This slide is the theory about the research. The project submitted for me will try recover the first life that lived in the seas. The bacterias are the first form of life and the Antarctic Seas were extremely affected for the energy released from the asteroid after the impact. Other researches have analyzed the water and for unknown reason the chemistry composition is very similar to the fundamental soup where the life came millions of years ago. My project introduced a new theory for making life". Akane felt more relaxed but her throat was dry. The Intelligence agent was quiet.

"Thanks miss Hidetoshi for your explanation. I have to say that the trip will be very useful for NERV because commander Ikari decided to carry vehicles for collecting samples of the Antarctic Seas because United Nations wants a report about the current state of the ice". Ritsuko closed her eyes. "We are done agent, can you explain us how your Unit will support the trip?

"Okay, Intelligence Unit is working for covering the research through the Universities because the right for researching Antarctica was given to miss Hidestoshi and other researches with matters very close to her project were rejected. After, the Unit will support you with weapons and military vehicles". The Intelligence Agent ended his Unit presentation and Ritsuko asked for more details, but the agent specified that it was the only piece of information authorized for explaining. Fuyutsuki finished the meeting because the meeting room was lit with the natural light and the ground screen was disabled.

* * *

><p>Rei read a book during the first break of the day in the High School and the free zone was occupied for many students. The book showed pictures and text in another language. Hikari was speaking with her friends very close to Rei and the conversation theme was the girl.<p>

"Come on, it is bad speak about other person". Hikari tried to leave the current theme but the friends were curious on Rei. "I remember when Rei began to attend our school and she has been the same person from that time".

"She is working for NERV. A Mowag picked up when we had to go to the shelter". A friend complained about the differences. Hikari smiled and said: You said Mowag, do you like Kensuke?" The friend laughed and the rest of the girls waited for the answer to the question. "Sometimes Kensuke is only watching web pages about weapons and armies meanwhile the professor is explaining the lesson and he commented me about the Mowag days ago. Nobody wanted hear you and Toji was the only person that heard every time Kensuke". The girls remembered Toji because Hikari mentioned that her friend should be copying with his brother death.

"Kensuke told me that Toji could attend tomorrow". Hikari told the news about her friend.

"His brother didn't have time for finding a Geo-shelter, right". The same girl spoke like questioning.

"I don't know". Hikari was watching how Rei left the book in the bag.

_Three women appeared in front of Rei Ayanami in a street in Tokyo-2, but one of them spoke. "Are you lost?". The woman asked Rei that showed a map of Tokyo-2 and the woman smiled. "Are you living in Tokyo-3?" The line marked on the map was from the High School to Tokyo-3 city. "I think that you got the wrong bus and it left you in the Downtown". Rei nodded but her expression was empty. "You could ask to anyone for the path". _

_The second woman asked "are you finding Ritsuko?" and Rei remembered a man, and later the woman disappeared from her head. A third woman smiled and Rei made a reverence and she said: "Are you lost?" Rei didn't say anything and the woman watched a map of NERV Headquarters. "I lost like you". The woman guided Rei for the street and said: "You could ask to anyone for the path". _

_A man appeared and Rei smiled when he smiled before. "I am here commander", Rei saluted to Gendo Ikari._

"_Captain Katsuragi told me that you were lost". Rei felt embarrased and Ikari smiled._

"_You can ask to anyone for the path". _

"_You can ask"_

"_You can ask"_

Rei walked for the free zone and stopped in front of Shinji. He was reading a book and hearing music.

"Are you right Shinji?". Rei asked Shinji. He left the reading and said: "I am not feeling good because the LCL smell is too strong".

A tear fell from the right eye of Rei and Shinji felt bad because her colleague was crying.

"What is happening?". Shinji asked Rei.

"I can smell the LCL, too but just the L".

TO BE CONTINUED...

N/A: Thanks for reading and review please.


	15. Chapter 15 The Hand and the Pill

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**15**

**The Hand and the Pill**

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX and I just write this fanfic because the story is awesome._

_Hello everyone! A new chapter is here and I am happy for your reading and please review the fanfic._

_The best wishes for yours._

Ritsuko Akagi and Gendo Ikari was inside of a NERV Facility located in the level nineteen because the numbers indicated the current level and they were walking for the room and the lights only lit their footprints on the floor. They stopped and a light in the roof lit a partial section showing a red object held for strong cables to the roof for avoiding a deadly fall to the people that could walk below. The red object was cylindrical and it was connected to cables from the extreme sides, and these cables came from another position because they entered the roof thanks to little holes at roof sides. Ritsuko carried a carpet and opened it meanwhile Gendo pointed with his hands the cables path from the cylinder to the holes on the roof.

"The last measure detected a decrease in the LCL purity". Ritsuko spoke to Gendo that put a serious face. "The explanation is the use of the LCL for Evangelions. They shared the same LCL source".

"Your Instantaneous system will allows us for transferring the energy from the Entry Plug to this red capsule". Gendo Ikari didn't look Ritsuko and below the capsule and doctor Akagi change the read page.

"And the Instantaneous system will be the perfect way for isolating the dirty things from Rei`s mind because the derivative level will increase exponentially". Ritsuko followed Ikari in the walking.

"You will have to forget the word exponent after that the Instantaneous system be released in MAGI system. I wouldn't worry for Rei, but for MAGI because a truly human mind is behind it". Gendo Ikari realized how Ritsuko changed her expression to sadness.

"NERV Germany is in charge for building the firewall for preventing the situation that you said commander". Ritsuko closed the carpet and watched Gendo very sad. "The mind inside MAGI is not a human mind because it was modeled before the releasing".

"But, one dimension is clearly a human perspective and human are unpredictable, and we don't know how probabilities exist for unpredictability inside MAGI". Gendo Ikari looked the red capsule many times and in the visible part of it, there was one word: REI.

"Captain Katsuragi sent you a report about Shinji Ikari". Ritsuko told to Gendo that looked the woman very concentrated and said: "I read it and Shinji is weak".

"Maybe the adrenaline gave to Shinji the strength for winning the battle, but in laboratory conditions he has experimented some troubles during synchronization because he feels bad smelling the LCL". Ritsuko remember the mentioned report that Misato wrote and sent.

"I have a question for you...How will the Dummy Plug imitate the effect of the adrenaline if the test subject is in complete peace?" Gendo asked Ritsuko that took several seconds for answering.

"It is not possible to reproduce the effect of the adrenaline in the Dummy Plug because our technology is not such advanced for sending the whole biological aspect from a test subject. The Instantaneous system will can give us more choices for the Dummy Plug". Ritsuko felt how Gendo was inquiring her system and asking explanations to every word told for her.

"Okay, we will have to wait for the new system". Gendo Ikari pointed a far point from their position inside the place and they walked to the point and Ritsuko opened a door with her ID Card.

* * *

><p>Misato Katsuragi was writing in her notebook and at the same time she heard the TV that Pen Pen and Shinji watched in the living room after dinning the supper. During few seconds the captain watched the program and her roommates. Shinji was reading books and writing in some papers, and Pen Pen looked the TV very concentrated. The three roommates were sat on the floor around the small table. The opened curtains of the window allowed to see the night sky and the lights of Tokyo-3 buildings. Misato realized that Shinji was feeling sleep.<p>

"Don't forget that you have to take the medicines after sleeping, right". Misato talked to Shinji that nodded because he read a book. "What are you reading?".

"I will have a test of History tomorrow". Shinji smiled when Misato asked and she left her attention to the job and moved the head to see the book that Shinji read.

"Wow, your first test Shinji. Keep pushing hard!" Misato`s exclamation scared Pen Pen did a jump on the floor because it was very concentrated on the TV. Shinji laughed.

"The TV is boring and I don't know what Pen Pen found fun". Shinji was amazed for seeing the penguin watching television.

"Maybe the colors, people and the voices. If Pen Pen has been heard me since time ago, maybe it understands some things in the TV". Misato smiled when Pen Pen turned around when it heard its name.

Shinji opened his little book and found a certain page where he marked a number with a pencil and later he wrote dates and number in a new paper.

"Shinji...The simulation test is tomorrow afternoon". Misato left to write in the notebook when she told Shinji about the test and the pilot watched Misato during few seconds and then he said: "Is not it like a synchronization test right?"

"Well, you have to synchronize because the Evangelion must be activated before the test". Misato rotated the screen of the notebook that Shinji could see it. "Look, the pictures showed captures from the program and the entire city was modeled into the system and during the test, you will can walk for the street but the Evangelion will be in the Control Room". Misato allowed Shinji for watching the whole picture gallery touching the screen.

"What about Rei?" Shinji asked Misato that closed the gallery and opened a new file.

"You and Rei will be inside the simulator at the same time, and I will order some movements for testing coordination and capability for reaching objectives like a team". Misato showed a new gallery with pictures of the last battle against the Angel. Shinji watched pictures with the night-shot system of the mountains and the city, and the rest of the gallery consisted of Angel images and the lake.

"I get it captain Katsuragi". Shinji spoke Misato very serious and the woman smiled and rotated the screen for her side.

"Thanks for your cooperation, and you will receive more specific instructions before and during the test, right". Misato added new information to Shinji that returned to his reading.

"When I checked my bag after the test and before that we came to home...I found this". Shinji showed a black device that he had hid among the papers. "It is like a beeper".

"It is. When you hear the beep sound...you have to report immediately to NERV". Misato asked the beeper and Shinji gave it to her. "Look...the beeper is on because the screen is green and shows the date and time. If an alert is declared we will sent you a brief description of the alert and you must press this button for confirming the reception, okay". Shinji took the beeper and said: "Rei has the same because I watched her today".

"Yes, your colleague has the same beeper and time ago she reported only minutes after an alarm, and it is very important that you exit the school or the place where you are because if there are civilians the JSSDF take the command and nobody can be outside the Geo-shelters during an emergency. Rei showed her ID to JSSDF marines and they carried her to NERV when the Angel came to Tokyo-3, and it happened because she couldn't come to NERV one hour before the overall alarm". Misato told the story and Shinji kept the beeper in his bag.

"Where does Rei live?" Shinji asked Misato that closed her notebook and Pen Pen was walking where Misato. Shinji smiled when Pen Pen joined the conversation.

"Rei lives in an apartment littler than this in the block number one. Her buildings is very close to the train and the tube". Misato touched Pen Pen`s head and the penguin made funny noises.

"Alone?" Shinji asked again and Misato just moved the head saying "yes". Misato watched the books of Shinji and said: "How many times did you say Rei?" Shinji remembered the last morning when Rei guided him to the school.

"I don't know". Shinji answered the question.

"How many words did you say?"Misato inquired Shinji that felt nerves. "Rei answered similar question time ago...I asked her. I don't know what maybe she is counting every second like finding an instantaneous word...or I am completely wrong".

"Why did you say that?". Shinji realized that Misato was sad.

"I did it too when I was a teenager. I couldn't do the same today because I am afraid of finding some truth or lie behind the instantaneous words". Misato confused Shinji because the pilot shook his head.

"Did you work in NERV since that?" Shinji asked Misato very interested.

"No, I joined NERV after the university. Rei came months ago like you". Misato answered the doubt. Pen Pen left the table and opened the door of its little home in the wall. "Ritsuko says that NERV is not a place for kids. No one of the employees have been since their childhood because NERV is younger compared with us".

"But, if you finished the university and joined NERV, maybe I was very young for join NERV, do you understand me?" Shinji didn't believe his own words and Misato seemed thoughtful.

"You know count...there is no excuse for not answer the next time that I ask you about the times that you said "Rei", right". Misato and Shinji looked each other during many seconds like fighting with the eyes and Shinji moved the head to the table. "I don't know if Rei can say you how many times she said your name, but if she cannot give a number...you can be happy because the heart doesn't know about numbers or countdowns". Shinji smiled very nervous and feeling a sudden hot from his chest. "Okay, it is late and Pen Pen must be sleeping...if Pen Pen sleeps it is because it is really late".

"How many times did you said "if" and "it"?" Shinji asked Misato meanwhile he put the books in his bag.

"I don't know...I would need an Instantaneous system for me".

* * *

><p>A red notebook was starting its Operative System because the draw of a window and a half full bar was the proof for the processing of the system. The device was over a desk and a boy was waiting for the desktop appearance and completely alone in a classroom. Seconds later, the OS load finished and many icons appeared and the screen-saver was the drawing of hills and forests. The boy watched the door like checking that nobody was near or spying him. Then, he opened a file located in "My Documents" carpet and the text editor opened showing a document with pointed sentences and numbers like dates and years. A sound came from the door like someone trying to insert a key, and the door opened because a girl appeared and watched very scared to whole classroom.<p>

"Hello class representative". The boy saluted the girl and she closed and locked the door. "You didnt have to lock the door, or maybe you want to do something". The girl walked very fast to the boy and took place in front of him.

"I am glad to see you". The girl smiled and left the bag on the floor. "You scared me".

"Really? What part of your body was scared?". The boy asked the girl and took the keys of her and watched it. "I don't understand how you got it another copy of the keys if the direction only allows a single copy for the class representatives. What did you do?". The boy extended the right hand and the key were at high. The girl tried to get the keys.

"I gave you the single copy when you didn't study anything for an exam months ago, Toji". The girl took the keys because Toji down the hand.

"Kensuke told me that a history exam is today". Toji turned on the screen of the notebook and Hikari Horaki watched the opened document.

"You didn't have to do this. The professor knew". Hikari talked very slowly and watched Toji`s face and a dark expression was realized like a flash.

"I wanted go to school again. It wasn't non-sense be in home doing nothing if my brother lived outside and his business were outside home, too". Toji checked his bag and Hikari said: "I am sorry Toji".

"Thanks class representative, I really appreciate your condolences". Toji smiled and Hikari was a bit embarrassed.

"You could give me your key". Hikari read the document and Toji said: "I don't think so, my sister is in home in afternoon and at this time nobody is". Toji touched Hikari`s face both hands and the girl gave a kiss in each hand. "Kensuke told about a new student".

"It is a strange triangle Toji, because I would expect two women and a man and not two men and a woman". Hikari laughed and Toji seemed confused.

"Come on Hikari". Toji left the notebook and his place in the classroom and embraced Hikari very strongly. "Tell about the new student".

Toji sat in Hikari`s chair and she sat on Toji`s legs and a little kiss occurred.

"His name is Shinji Ikari and he is very close to Rei". Hikari pointed the place assigned to Shinji inside the classroom. "Every afternoon they leave the school together but without saying any word".

"Rei works in NERV and the rookie too". Toji closed his eyes remembering the top secret report .

"I am not sure. They are very quiet and distant with us, but Rei is a extreme cold person and Shinji seems be afraid for talking, asking, joking or simply looking around and he always is looking the desk or his notebook. He is like an ostrich". Hikari described Shinji and Rei.

"Maybe he needs a force that changes his look". Toji watched his right hand.

* * *

><p>Maya Ibuki was writing a list with many names of NERV employees because a guy from the other side of the phone call was spelling names and last names that Maya heard. She was in her office and drinking a cup of coffee. During the call, she said the name of the employee and the other person checked that she had written the name correctly. Then, she opened her mailbox hosted by NERV and many new mails had in the in-box. The first mail was opened and it was an official resolution for the Operation number 57473 with the label "Classified" and a brief summary. She printed the summary:<p>

_Operation 57473_

_From: Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki_

_To: Scientific and Development Unit_

_The referred operation has been classified according to procedures 4636 and 2616 concerning strategical tests involve with actions 261 and 181._

The assistant opened a case and took a book that it was inside it. The book has a NERV logo and the words "EYES ONLY" and Maya opened it in the page number five where she read a paragraph titled "Actions"and then she changed many pages to the number one-hundred where the "Action 181" was explained. Finally, she cut the communication confirming the end of the typing and then pushed the numbers for beginning another call.

"Doctor Akagi...Intelligence sent me the list with the names for attending the test this afternoon and I want to ask you about a mail sent for Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki changing the status of the test to Classified and I was checking the manual for writing her resolution". Maya waited few seconds because Ritsuko was speaking with more persons in another place.

"Yes?...Okay I will sent you the list attached to the resolution for your signature. Okay...I will try to sent it very quickly". Maya ended the call and opened a new file with the Text Editor provided by NERV and the Internal Technology Unit. "Doctor Akagi hates the text editor and Captain Katsuragi hates the bureaucracy...I don't know what shit is fine for them". Maya spoke a monologue like an imaginary complaint to her supervisors during wrote the resolution. Minutes later, she sent the document to many mail directions. "Captain Katsuragi hates the manual, but if my document is wrong in one single number...she will realized it". Maya drank the coffee but it was cold and prepared more in the coffee machine.

Shigeru wrote codes in the MAGI system with a notebook in the Sync and Activation Control Room and a beep sounded. The mail alarm stopped the writing and Ritsuko was very close to him.

"Please assistant, don't leave the code in the middle if you don't have ended the writing, because MAGI could executed a partial code". Shigueru nodded without replying and the incoming mails didn't open. "Don't worry Shigueru. Maya sent me the same mail because captain Katsuragi must read it too. I will printed two copies, right". Both colleagues smiled each other and looked the main entrance because Misato opened the door carrying carpets.

"Captain Katsuragi...The manifest was sent". Shigueru made a reverence and Misato received the copy printed for Ritsuko. She said "thanks" to both.

"Twenty people will watch the test". Misato counted the names and left the document over a desk.

"Is that a question?" Ritsuko asked Misato that watched the Main Room the windows.

"I don't know why vice-commander Fuyutsuki wanted to invite more people than us". Misato felt nerves and looked Ritsuko.

"In the Main Room will have almost fifty technicians and you are scared for twenty people in this room". Ritsuko said it watching how the technicians expected something because they are doing nothing and with in rows in front of opposite walls. "For your safety the Units are inactivated and the pilots achieved a enough sync rate for an appropriate activation".

"Maybe you are right, but our pilots don't know that many researches depend of them". Misato watched how the walls were opened and the Evangelions came from their Rooms.

"Shinji doesn't need to know". Ritsuko and the crew heard the continuous reports from the technicians from the Main Room concerning the process of bring the Evangelions to the mentioned room.

"Keeping his ignorance...it is our movement for keeping him". Misato watched the Prototype and the Test Type located in their places inside the Main Room and the confirmation for none activity from the Units. "Doctor Akagi...I have a question... How many mechanisms are made for avoiding an unexpected activation? I know that the main mechanism is none pilots for managing". Ritsuko watched Misato during seconds and before that the seed of the secret grown up inside Misato and the typical words saying "keep your secrets" came from her mouth, she said: "One for none pilots, two for none Dummy Plugs, and three for a minimal probability". Misato replied: "The Dummy Plug system is still being developed and requires your Instantaneous System".

"Yes, it will not have Dummy Plugs inside the Evangelions today. What we will see, it will be what your pilots do". Ritsuko heard a beep sound from her computer.

Misato moved from the windows to her assistants that confirmed the complete transference of the simulator program to MAGI system. Makoto displayed in his computer the stats for the program.

"Thanks guys, but Maya is faster accessing codes". Misato smiled and the assistants laughed.

"You are right captain. When the Instantaneous System will be tested...We will not see Maya`s hands in the keyboard". Misato read the list of people again.

"I am not seeing Pen Pen in the list". Misato realized how Ritsuko smiled during her writing after hear her.

"Animal are not allowed in NERV, captain". Shigueru showed a manual. Misato read the cover that showed the words "EYES ONLY".

"Lets see if Maya wrote the document following the manual...Yes..Yes...and my signature...Do you have a pen guys". Makoto gave a pen to Misato that was watching the place in the paper for writing her signature.

"Stop captain...my signature is first". Ritsuko showed her copy of the document.

"Come on...we could ask MAGI for saying us what copy is the official document". Misato and the crew watched how the MAGI system was displayed in the main HUD.

"Your copy is official, captain Katsuragi". Ritsuko spoke very serious and Misato turned around finding vice-commander Fuyutsuki entering the Control Room. The crew made a reverence.

"Vice-Commander the manifest is ready". Misato showed the document.

"Fine...captain Katsuragi...I get an additional researcher for your test and this is the document that explains the research". Fuyutsuki gave to Misato a carpet. Ritsuko was intrigued.

"Was it a status change, vice-commander?" Ritsuko asked Fuyutsuki.

"None status change doctor Akagi. It just a new research submitted to the system and will need the LCL parameters during the sync, activation and the simulation". Fuyutsuki explained the scope of the new research. Misato was reading the title of the document and the applicant.

"Akane Hidetoshi?" Misato inquired Fuyutsuki like not believing.

"She was properly enrolled to NERV days ago and since yesterday is helping with the Scientific Unit". Fuyutsuki realized how Misato watched Ritsuko asking an explanation. "Do you want submit a complaint, captain?"

"It is fine vice-commander. It is not necessary". Misato didnt know where to look because of nerves.

Fuyutsuki left the Control Room and the assistants put their eyes from Misato and Ritsuko because after Fuyutsuki exit, Misato watched Ritsuko very serious.

"A new submitted research?". Misato inquired Ritsuko that asked for the carpet and the captain gave it to the doctor. "How many projects are you managing?"

"Akane Hidetoshi sent us her project when NERV published an overall application for graduate students and she gained the privilege for making science in NERV. Obvioulsly, my unit managed the selection and the recruitment at top secret level". Ritsuko watched some pages of the carpet.

"What about the projects?" Misato didn't look Ritsuko when said the question.

"According to the procedures, my unit can keep secret projects that not have coincidence points with other units". Ritsuko left the carpet in Misato`s hands.

"Unfortunately for you, your unit will be always under me because you need the Evangelions for applying the results of your researches, and I need the Evangelions for defeating the Angels and protect the world. There is your fucking coincident point doctor Akagi". The whole crew was completely quiet after heard Misato and they preferred not see both women. Ritsuko hit Misato`s face with his left hand like an angry woman with her love.

"You don't want protect the world captain Katsuragi...Your words...your own words ended with the word Angels". Ritsuko felt sad and Maya wanted to show a new mail, but the discussion between the doctor and the captain.

"You scared me because I don't know what part of your speech is the fake intention or the true goal, and I don't conceive a different goal that destroying Angels. And deleting the romantic part of the business, I could destroy the world and at the same time I could defeat Angels. I can change my words, but you...You know where is the final point of your speech and I have the right to know it and the whole people here" Misato inhibited an impulse for hitting Ritsuko in her face, but she chose leave the Control Room. Finally Maya could say the message from the mail: "Doctor Akagi, commander Ikari needs you".

Ritsuko ran for the Headquarters hall and Misato was waiting for the elevator. Both women interchanged a look and waited for the opening of the gates. Minutes later, the elevator opened the doors and Akane Hidetoshi was inside. Misato was surprised and Ritsuko boarded the elevator and pushed the button, but Misato put both hands in the gates stopping that the doors could close and an alarm sounded and two agents appeared from other sides.

"You are very quick guys". Misato looked the agents with challenging expression. Ritsuko didnt expect the presence of the agents and the alarm was stopped. "Your big brother is watching us".

"Captain Katsuragi, you cannot stop an elevator". One agent warned Misato that nodded with sad face. Akane wanted say something but the nerves are more powerful.

"I go to board, okay". Misato entered the elevator and the agents didn't do nothing and Ritsuko pushed the same button again. The doors closed and the elevator ran.

"I offer my excuse for the incident miss Hidetoshi". Misato watched Akane that said: "Don't worry Misato".

"It is captain Katsuragi, miss Akane". Ritsuko spoke very serious. Misato watched Ritsuko but secret intentions for speaking were refused from Misato.

"I am glad to see you captain Katsuragi". Akane saluted Misato with a reverence.

"I am glad, too miss Hidetoshi". Misato watched how the button number fifteen was lit.

The elevator stopped when the level number fifteen was reached and the three women left it and walked for the hall to the room number 546 and two agents were watching the access. Akane showed her ID Card and Misato recognized the picture, then the captain and the doctor entered the room. Gendo Ikari was inside with Kozo Fuyutsuki and the ground screen was black.

"Hello everyone". Fuyutsuki saluted to the ladies that occupied opposite places around the ground screen. "Thanks for coming miss Hidetoshi".

"I just am attending the scheduled meeting". Akane gave a polite answer.

"We thought that an Angel had enter the GeoFront because an alarm sounded and disconnected me from my tasks". Gendo Ikari spoke with his cold voice and Misato felt how the looks were directed to her.

"I am sorry for the incident". Misato apologized and Ikari smiled.

"So, you are the Angel miss Katsuragi". Gendo Ikari and his vice-commander looked each other.

"If you...said sir". Misato talked louder the last two words. Akane smiled.

"Okay...this meeting is for talking about the details of the simulation test and share opinions for improving the expected results". Ikari whispered something Fuyutsuki after introducing the meeting.

"Captain Katsuragi, can you explain the test?" Fuyutuski asked Misato.

"The test will be for training our pilots in combat skills and gain a confident synchronization to the ongoing battles". Misato gave the resumed version of the test.

"What is the difference between an online test with the pilots managing the Evangelions and apply a sort of virtual choreography of basic combat movement to the pilots?". Gendo Ikari pronounced the whole question without hesitating.

"The pilots need improve their skills, because the Evangelions only follow their orders". Misato answered the question.

"What do you think doctor Akagi?" Ikari redirected the question.

"A choreography is not like a dance, it is based in codes and system that allowed us for simulating the real behavior of one pilot and apply it in the Evangelion". Ritsuko didn't watch Misato.

"But, the nerves need the energy transferred via LCL, and the energy is from the syncronized pilot and he is the only energy source for the Evangelion". Misato disagreed with Ritsuko and the doctor smiled with winner expression.

"You are wrong doctor. The term energy is referred to the electrical power supplied for the internal battery or the Umbilical cable". Ritsuko corrected Misato and both women showed their "teeth".

"Captain Katsuragi gave a good comparison and the electric impulses from the LCL are energy too and electric energy because the Evangelion can use its nerves for converting the energy and transforming it for move a hand or a finger". Gendo Ikari hosted Misato`s view of the Evangelions running.

"Miss Hidetoshi, can you start the slides?" Fuyutsuki asked Akane that take a remote control from her pockets and the ground screen lit the place. The first slide was a capture of the simulator program that showed Tokyo-3 streets.

"The first slide displayed is the program based in NERV virtual geography but with 3D perspective added for technicians and finished for the MAGI system. At least a 80% of the city is modeled in the program". Akane explained the first slide.

"Is it only ghost buildings or really the buildings are modeled and have structure?" Gendo Ikari asked Misato.

"The mountains are ghosts, but if the pilot shot to the buildings, the side effects will be dust, energy release and the later destruction of the surrounding place at almost a real effect". Misato answered the question.

"Why should a pilot shot a building?" Fuyutsuki asked to the crew. Ritsuko said: Maybe the pilot fails the shot.

"The pilot can shot buildings because he is testing how manage the controls of the Evangelion and the gun". Misato gave a different solution. Akane displayed the second slide. The slide showed the image of the last Angel.

"What about the Angel?" Ikari asked Misato.

"The Angel will be in the simulation and its movements are based in the last battle, and fortunately the Angel had movements very defined for modeling". Misato watched the Angel and the X-attack in the slide.

"But the Angel in the simulator cannot give us an analysis for its structure, and if we dont know how the Angels are inside...A different new Angel will defeat us". Ritsuko critiqued the simulator program.

"Yeah, but the program is for training pilots and the pilot must kill Angels and not collecting samples like a scientist". Misato replied Ritsuko`s critic.

"Okay ladies, thanks for coming and we will expected that the test be a success. Please, miss Hidetoshi you can finished the slides". Akane switched off the ground screen. Gendo Ikari said "good-bye" to the crew and Fuyutsuki followed him. Akane walked where Misato was and Ritsuko left the room.

"Hello". Akane felt her wet eyes and Misato smiled.

"You kept the secret". Misato spoke Akane and the girl seemed scare after hear the captain. "If you could keep the mouth shut...you will can work in NERV. Welcome". Misato and Akane embraced.

"I don't want say rumors, but doctor Akagi was jealous". Akane put the remote control in the pockets.

"I don't know but you were assigned to the Rumors and Gossip Unit, miss Hidetoshi". Both women left the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shinji Ikari"<em>

"I am here". Shinji extended his left hand when the professor said his name for checking the attendance in the 2-A class. The pilot came to put the head down and solving equations in the red notebook and ignoring messages from other students that used the chat tool. The professor was telling more names and one student extended the hand from the last seats. Shinji heard a female voice and turned around, but he didn't found a woman, but a boy that focused the view in Shinji.

Immediately, Shinji felt scared after look that boy and kept the head down again, but without watching the notebook and waited for refusing the nerves. He closed his eyes and the girl that was in front of him extended her hand after hear the name. The professor left the main desk and called Hikari for help because a pill of paper waited for delivering to the students, and the professor mentioned an incoming exam. Hikari called Shinji and the pilot left the desk and Hikari gave him a part of the papers. "Please, can you deliver the paper from this row of students?" Hikari asked Shinji and he didn't have troubles for doing that.

Shinji was delivering the papers very close to the bot that watched him very serious when the professor checked the attendance, but a girl was placed behind the boy and she looked Shinji few seconds and a curious expression. Shinji smiled and continued with the papers. The boy gave a paper to the another classmate and he said: "Thanks Shinji Ikari". Shinji continued with the papers and ignored the words of the boy. Finally, he finished and the professor asked for the remaining papers because some students didn't have attended to the class that day.

"Okay, you can start the exam and it is obvious but nobody can look another thing different from your tests, right". The professor gave the instructions and began to walk around the class. Shinji wrote his name and the code of the class, and before answering the question could watch them and the most of them were true or false, and multiple choices. For the false sentences, the instructions asked a brief justification. "Please Ikari, close your notebook". The professor warned Shinji that looked around and the students had close the red notebooks. After closing his device, Shinji watched to the windows and the eyes connected with the lost eyes of Rei that were watching the window too. "Please again Ikari, if you follow watching miss Ayanami, I will have to retire both tests". The whole class laughed and Shinji felt embarrassed. Rei felt nervous.

The time seemed pass very slowly because Shinji watched the clock frequently and he didn't have answer the half of the test. Then, he marked with the pen the words "What" and "Date" that repeated in many questions of the test. He counted the words and wrote on the paper the numbers "10" and "8". He smiled and wrote a complete sentence instead of answer the test. Minutes later a girl gave her test to the professor that was sat in his place. The girl watched Shinji and the pilot tried to ignore her. She whispered to herself: "It is the second time". However, Shinji looked her when the girl closed the door because after the test the student could exit the classroom.

Hikari Horaki left the test on the professor's desk and more students did the same in the following minutes, and Rei was only looking the window. Shinji wrote the numbers in his hand, but the professor realized that Shinji was writing on the hands.

"Ikari, what are you writing?". The professor asked Shinji.

"I-I am not writing". Shinji tried to refuse the warning. The professor left the desk and said: "Please, show me your hands". The remaining students in the classroom stopped their tests for looking the incident between Shinji and the professor. Shinji showed both hands.

"Ten and eight...I can interpret that like the questions ten and eight, right". The professor scared Shniji that didn't know what to say in the moment. The professor asked again: "Who did tell you those questions?" Shinji felt extremely nervous and tried to joins words in his mind but the mouth shook nervously.

"Nobody...ask...me". Shinji told three words. The professor warned the rest of the students for not be answering the tests.

"Fine, you were asking for the questions right". The professor inquired Shinji and the pilot said: "I am not asking to anyone".

"Okay, give me your test Ikari because I caught in a suspicious stance. Come on". Shinji gave the test to the professor without discussing. Then, he left the classroom with other students that finished the exam.

Shinji walked for the second level hall very depressed and watched from the windows, the free zone and the Tokyo-2 buildings. He had in his mind of image of the professor asking the test and the rest of the students looking around. Many of them walked for the hall looking Shinji and he tried to ignore them. He saw how Rei left the classroom and they looked each other.

"Ten and eight". Shinji said to Rei that didn't understand and left Shinji alone in the hall. "I am stupid".

"Shinji?" Hikari walked from the stairs to Shinji`s position. "I knew about the trouble with the professor".

"It doesn't matter". Shinji showed an angry face.

"Your parents will be upset". Hikari realized that Shinji wanted to hit the window, but the pilot just said: "I have no parents". After the phrase, Shinji left the second level and Hikari felt bad. Behind her from the classroom, two boys watched the scene.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, the rookie is angry". Hikari commented to Kensuke and Toji.

"I was watching him and he didn't look around". Toji remembered the incident. Kensuke seemed confused.

"Why were you looking the rookie?" Kensuke asked Shinji and Hikar paid attention to the question.

"He is very strange". Toji smiled and his friend confirmed the appreciation.

"But not enough strange like Rei". Hikari watched the free zone from the Room and Shinji was hearing music and Rei reading a book.

"Both are strangers". Kensuke wanted to go to the free zone because he tried to move Toji that he was looking Hikari. "I will be in the free zone, right". Kensuke left Hikari and Toji and took the elevator for reaching the first level.

Kensuke came to the free zone and some girls were closed to him and asked: "Is true that Shinji Ikari works in NERV?". The girls were very interested and Kensuke doubted few seconds before saying: "Did you remember when I said about the Evangelions and nothing believed me?".

"Yes, I remember you". The twice-ignored girl for Shinji said that from a bench and Kensuke and the rest of the girls went where the girl. "You told the story about giant robots that NERV made underground". The girls surrounded Kensuke and he said: "If you saw the newspapers...there were two Evangelions that night...and we have two classmates working in NERV..and..."

"What are trying to say?". A girl asked Kensuke and the ignored girl replied: "Kensuke thinks that Shinji and Rei are the pilots of the Evangelions". Kensuke smiled very eloquently and the girl began to talk and watched Shinji.

"I will not believe that if Shinji doesn't recognize it". Hikari Horaki appeared with Toji from the main building. Kensuke realized that Toji was nervous. Toji said: "Okay, I really hate speaking behind another person...let's ask to Shinji".

"I can ask him". The ignored-girl offered herself for asking Shinji.

"Fine, go and ask". Toji`s voice seemed angry and the girls were more excited with the incoming answer from Shinji. The girl left the group and walked very slowly for not scaring Shinji, and finally she sat next to the boy on a bench. Shinji was reading a book, but he controlled his eyes for not looking around. His throat was dry.

"Hello Shinji". The girl saluted the boy and he moved the head from the book to the girl. He smiled and said "yes" softly. "I am Mari...I sent you a message days ago and you didn't answer me"

"I-I am sorry". Shinji apologized with confused voice but Mari did a gesture like saying "it doesn't matter".

"I was wondering if you didnt picked the message because you only has eyes for a single woman, and probably I bothered you". Mari watched Rei from the bench and Shinji looked the floor feeling heat.

"I just didn't want to use the chat for speaking during the lesson". Shinji relaxer after say that and Mari smiled and asked for the book. "It is an almanac".

"Really? The almanac that you used during the exam". Mari tried to touch the book but Shinji closed it.

"I didn't use the almanac. The professor thought that I was looking answers from another student or...I don't know". Shinji stopped the track that the MP3 was playing.

"Past and Present...but you could explain better the situation and maybe the professor had been more kind with you, but if you don't know after the incident that it happened...there is no turning back, right". Mari and Shinji looked each other many seconds. The group was looking the scene from another bench and very impatient. A cell phone called. "It is me, sorry". Mari picked up the call and a male voice was talking. Finally, the girl ended the call. "What is that?" Mari watched two number on the right hand of Shinji.

"It is nothing". Shinji answered very quickly.

"Okay, I didn't want to bother you right. My father told me that the truth is slower than lie, because the lie needs for a quick defense". Shinji was confused but he didnt want to show himself like an unkind person to Mari. "Can I ask you something?". Mari changed her voice to a sweeter tone.

"Sure". Shinji felt better because the girl smiled and said: "Are you a pilot in NERV?".

"Y-Yes, I am a pilot".

The girls of the group ran where Shinji and Mari were immediately after hear the answer, but Toji and Kensuke didn't move from the bench.

"I don't know why you wanted to force Shinji for telling the truth to the whole school if you knew that Shinji was the pilot of the Evangelion. Why?". Kensuke asked Toji.

"I did it because I need reasons for...for facing him". Toji showed to Kensuke a clutched hand.

"Come on...you wanted to put the whole school against the rookie and avoid to give excuses for the hits, right". Kensuke didn't believed his own words.

"I am sorry Kensuke but thanks for your information". Toji left the bench and entered the main building. Kensuke said: "You could work in NERV because they do horrible things with the information obtained for the spies. You used me". The students in the free zone watched how Kensuke was angry and the girls followed to ask Shinji about NERV or anything.

The bell ringed and the student left the free zone for attending the next classes and inside the main building, the stairs and elevator were full of them but the order was kept and some employees guided the mass of people that wanted to return to the classrooms. Hikari was watching for a correct access to the classroom and an old professor waited inside the classroom and the students made reverences when the professor saluted them. Finally, Hikari looked Shinji access in last position and then she closed the door and went to the professor.

"We are ready for your lesson sir". Hikari got the approval from the professor and she went to her place in the classroom. Shinji received more messages in his chat room and the most of the students sent questions. Hikari saw some messages in the notebook and looked around but the whole class preferred don't disturb the professor with noises and find more news through the chat. Hikari was angry and sent a message to Shinji. He read it: "_Please, say something and they left you quiet". _So, Shinji wrote some words in the chat room like: "_I cannot tell you anymore because my boss doesn't allow me". _Hikari read the message and sent an overall message: "_Please dear students...don't follow with the questions because it is a serious business"._ The students looked each other except Rei that she was with the head on the desk like sleeping. Shinji looked her and a new message appeared: _"Rei is Shinji`s girlfriend"._ The whole class laughed and the professor kept going with the lesson and Hikari seemed resigned. Shinji sent a message to her: _"I am sorry, but it is not true"._

Mari Makinami felt a hand behind her and she turned around and it was Kensuke`s hand with a paper. He asked to Mari that delivers the paper to Toji. Toji was sat in front of Mari.

"Toji...Toji...". Mari called Toji for behind and the classmate extended a hand without watching behind. Mari left the paper in the hand.

"_So, what about your hits?"_

Toji thought during the whole class about the message sent and he didn't realized when the professor ended the class and the students began for talking again and surrounded Shinji for more aspects of his job. Rei Ayanami was completely absent of the class and only looked the window. Kensuke walked from his place to Toji`s desk and both friends were quiet few seconds.

"I am sorry if my message disturbed you". Kensuke extended a hand and Toji embraced it.

"Okay, I dont know how...how to face Ikari". Toji recognized a trouble about Ikari and him.

"You can ask him about Daisuke and compare the story with the version given for the Civil Guard when they...told you". Kensuke didn't complete the phrase because he detected a troubled terrain for walk and speak.

"Look that, the dream of any rookie. Fans around him". Toji pointed the group of students that spoke with Shinji about the job, but the pilot only answered with "yes" and "no".

"You have to talk with Ikari. Just wait for the finish of the schedule today". Kensuke gave an opinion and Toji nodded and the sadness invaded.

"No, time is out".

Toji left his place and Kensuke said "what" and his friend called Shinji from behind:

"_SHINJI IKARI!"_

Shinji and the rest of the students watched Toji that walked from behind and faced Shinji with the eyes and the body. Shinji was sitting in his place. Hikari was surprised for the reaction and during minutes didn't know that to do.

"_Do you know my name?"_

"Your name is Toji Suzuhara". Shinji answered the question without complain for the violence of the voice and only said that Toji asked. Rei wasn't interested.

"_Did you meet Daisuke?"_

"What?" Shinji didnt understand the question and Toji hit him in the face and then Shinji fell from the chair to the floor. Toji replied again:

"_Daisuke Suzuhara"_

The class was hearing the discussion and students from other classrooms were in the hall watching the 2-A classroom mess. Shinji remembered the Kermadec HUD during the combat and he looked Rei for something, but the girl didn't look them.

"_I see...Rei is not interested in help you...Or..maybe she knows something and I should to ask her"_

"NO! Rei Ayanami doesn't know anything! Rei is not involved!" Shinji recovered the stance and for first time showed a try for facing Toji.

"_Well, Daisuke was my brother and is dead for your fault"_

The students whispered themselves and outside people didn't say anything and Shinji saw how the nose was bleeding.

"_They assigned me the mission for saving three people and I just could save two of them"_

Toji was confused and looked Kensuke but no one spoke and finally he said: "You are speaking about my brother like a single number...like a single remaining number...

Shinji was hit again in the face and fell to the floor and now the blood covered the face from mouth and nose. The girls were screaming and the boy encouraged Toji for revenge.

"Tell me...what did happen that night?" Toji asked Shinji that was trying to recover himself and no one helped him.

"_I took them with my hand, but minutes before there are three and when I executed the order...just two points"._

"You are stupid! First..you remembered my brother like a fucking number and now like a point in the night. And you mentioned an execution...You executed my brother!

Toji hit Shinji many times and the blood came to the floor and Shinji didn't oppose to the hits and Kensuke wanted to stop the mess, but Toji didn't want other students involved.

_STOP THIS SHIT!_

Two employees entered the classroom finding Toji over Shinji in the floor and the pilot bleeding in the face and the uniform was dirty. The students returned to the desks and one of the two employees warned to the class for not making troubles and the outside curious students left the hall. The another employee helped Shinji to recover and Toji stayed completely rigid.

_COME ON WITH ME...BOTH_

The two employees left the classroom with Toji and Shinji. Hikari was crying and the rest of the class commented the fight in the chat room.

* * *

><p>Maya Ibuki read data from MAGI system to doctor Akagi that saw how the Control Room was full of technicians from other Units and many of them had notebooks and had assigned places around the main consoles. Ritsuko walked with Maya for the Control Room and when they were looking for the window to the Evangelions, the doctor asked: According to MAGI, how much time will spend from synchronization to the activation?" Maya checked other pages with numbers and charts and said: Maybe it will spend one hour. The result is from the combination of the best scores achieved for Rei and Shinji during the sync tests. MAGI merged the scores for an overall value or test value and about the specific value for each pilot...Rei will spend fifty-nine minutes and sixty-one minutes for Shinji". Ritsuko watched a girl that was reading in her notebook and sat on the chairs around the main consoles.<p>

"So, we will see what criteria is more powerful...the effectiveness for reaching the synchronization or improving war skills". Ritsuko seemed very angry and Maya realized it. Both women walked for the Main Room again and the door opened. Misato entered to the place.

"Good afternoon doctor Akagi". Misato saluted Ritsuko with a little reverence. The doctor said the same and Maya made a reverence in behalf of the Scientific Unit. "Thanks Maya, are you ready for the test?"

"Yes captain. The Evangelions are in their positions and...the people too". Maya smiled and Misato laughed softly. Ritsuko called Maya from the console. Misato said "go" and both women made a mutual reference.

"Captain Katsuragi, I salute to you". Akane Hidetoshi made a long reverence smiling and inhibiting a laugh.

"Assistant...secretary...miss...Akane...Hidetoshi". Misato didnt know how call her friend and Akane laugh and the other people watched them. "Did you see how the pilots synchronize with the Evangelions?". Misato asked Akane.

"Are not they robots, right?" Akane replied to her friend. Misato said: "If someone says that the Evangelions are robots...that person is a rookie or the conner". Akane felt bad, but Misato remembered her rookie times to Akane. "You just must do your job...and like our motto...You are in your job, all is right with the world".

"I get it captain Katsuragi". Akane heard her name from a male voice. The people watched the man.

Kozo Fuyutsuki was calling Akane from the door and Misato freed Akane for the rigid stance, and she watched her friend a while, but another male voice was calling. Shigueru and Makoto were sit next to Maya and Ritsuko.

"We are loading the program from the Unit to the overall MAGI system". Makoto displayed a chart in his notebook.

"Okay, the test will begin when the pilot are ready in their Entry Plugs". Misato watched the people in the Control Room. "Many people want analyzing the test...I wonder if MAGI could process such amount of request from the Units".

"It is very probable because MAGI is a woman". Shigeru laughed when he ended the phrase and Misato watched him with a confused face. "A woman can make many things at the same time, and our supercomputer can process many programs at the same time". Ritsuko heard the joke and smiled.

"The only woman will be Rei Ayanami for testing the program". Maya Ibuki talked with the Tactical Operations Unit crew.

"Captain, Intelligence Unit has confirmed that the pilots are coming from Tokyo-3 because the readers detected two unique red patterns". Makoto displayed the information from the MAGI Intelligence Module.

"Please, don't display their DNA". Misato had in her mind the image of little holes above each door, gate or place inside NERV Headquarters.

"Tactical Operations Unit doesn't have authorization for revealing DNA from its pilots because the Scientific Unit must confirm the pattern and Intelligence must approve the inquiry for revealing the DNA". Maya remembered the rule to Misato`s crew and Ritsuko kept the laughing in her mouth.

"Maya is nice but I am afraid the she begin to talk like doctor Akagi". Makoto commented to Shigueru like whispering.

Makoto displayed new images in smaller LCD monitors below the main screen at the right side of the Main Room windows and the NERV logo appeared on the images from Intelligence Unit because a numerical code was on the image and the words: "Surveillance-Int". Misato watched from the monitors the activity in near halls and the gates.

"I suppose that Intelligence Unit doesn't show images from the elevators". Misato questioned to herself but the rest of the personnel laughed except Ritsuko. Doctor Akagi didnt watched the surveillance images and was focused in maintain MAGI updated after the load of the simulator program executed for Tactical Operations Unit.

"Rei and Shinji entered the Headquarters at 16.44 spending thirty minutes from crossing the boundary between Tokyo-3 and Tokyo-2". Maya displayed the graphic that showed the data.

"I wonder if Maya would be so quiet if she looks my stats". Misato wanted to decreasing the tension inside the Control Room because the technicians from the Main Room updated the information every minute and the message was the same: "Complete inactivity of the Evangelions and constant flow of LCL". Ritsuko left her chair and called Misato from a desk.

"Doctor, what is happening?". Misato asked Ritsuko very cold. The doctor opened a carpet with a NERV logo. "I know the motto if you believe that I forget it".

"Unfortunately I am a hedgehog, captain Katsuragi". Ritsuko gave a paper to Misato. "We never decided about what copy would be used for the test".

"Okay, your copy is chosen...Ready". Misato wrote her signature and Ritsuko put the paper inside the carpet and gave it to Misato. "Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki and Commander Gendo Ikari are not in the room, but I have authority for beginning the test if they are not here". Misato made a reverence as special thanks and left Ritsuko alone.

"I am not a hedgehog because I can retire your thorns and pack them for back". Ritsuko didnt know if her words were a thought or a really monologue in the Control Room. She looked around, but the people was talking each other like a messy class and finally, she returned to her position with Maya.

"What is the bully?". Akane asked Misato when the captain moved from her head position where her friend was writing codes.

"I don't know...If doctor Akagi sees you writing the codes so fast...she could recruit you". Misato sat next to Akane. "It is strange because the test will be attended for the pilots and not for us".

"The MAGI system is sending information at high rate and it is awesome". Akane showed to Misato stats from the LCL flow from the tubes to the Room.

"When the Instantaneous System will be use...awesome will not be the word for describe the speed of data transferring". Misato commented to Akane.

"I heard the word Instantaneous almost twenty times...Your friend Ritsuko". Akane smiled and Misato watched Akane very confused. "What is wrong?" Akane felt the look of her friend.

"Rei Ayanami can count the words that a person says". Misato and Akane watched the surveillance camera located in the roof.

"So, I could be a pilot". Akane laughed and Misato moved her head like saying "yes" but completely out of seriously.

"Captain, your pilots are here!" Makoto called Misato that watched to the door and Ritsuko walked from her position to the door.

"Misato...your pilot fought before the test". Ritsuko said it before watch Rei and Shinji that entered the Main Room.

"Shinji, what did happen to you?"

* * *

><p>Mari Makinami was alone inside the school elevator when the digital clock marked the 15.12 and the number one was lit in the console section of the elevator. Just a few seconds passed from the boarding to the level one and the doors opened and she kept in her mind the fight between Toji and Shinji, and left the elevator and more students were leaving the school at that time. Outside, the sky was cloudy and thermometer marked 22 Celsius degrees. She walked from the main entrance to the street and she heard her name from a female voice. Three students were calling Mari from the white wall between the garden and the street. Mari walked and Hikari Horaki was speaking with Kensuke and Toji.<p>

"I suppose that you have the letter". Hikari asked Mari that showed a blue letter. Hikari and her friend had the same thing. "I am sorry, and if your parents want ask an explanation, the know that the class representative must report any trouble in the class, and in this case I have to give excuses because I didn't stop the facts that began the fight". Kensuke and Toji were boring and Mari made a gesture with her hands like saying "too much speech".

"It is fine Hikari. I don't know how your mouth can repeat the same words to the involved students and the story about your responsibility. The whole 2-A class is involved". Mari moved her shoulders like not finding an excuse.

"Mari is right, Hikari. You can sleep well because if we are twenty five students in the 2-A class, you can divide the responsibility by twenty-five and you only has a little fraction". Kensuke tried to calm Hikari that was crying. Toji wanted to comfort Hikari, but he felt pain in the face.

"It is amazing how the tension down after hear you Kensuke. What about you Toji?". Mari asked Toji and he said feeling pain: "I saw anger in his eyes when he hit me in the Headmaster Office, but he only hit after the order. If Ikari didn't hit me, the Headmaster would hit me". Toji held his body on the wall.

"You said the word "hit" four times. Maybe you need a dictionary". Mari smiled but the boys watched her with anger.

"Dont waste your time Mari. I could know that the word "hit" is the only word that they know and say". Hikari was extremely angry and she read her letter again and again.

"You will lose words if you read the letter many times". Toji spoke Hikari that watched the Bus Stop.

"My bus is coming. I have to go". Hikari walked some meters and Mari with the boys extended hands like saying "bye". The last image that Toji saw of Hikari that day was the girl boarding the bus and leaving the Stop.

"I don't know how my father will react". Mari held the letter in the bag and Kensuke smiled and recognized the same doubt. "Okay guys, see you tomorrow". Toji and Kensuke said bye to Mari that crossed the street to the opposite Bus Stop.

"Are you right?" Kensuke asked Toji that was avoiding tears and pain. "Shinji hit you very hard, maybe NERV instructed him in personal defense". Toji watched Kensuke feeling a sensation of fear in the chest. "You see, it wasn't so easy think and hit a NERV pilot. Shinji and Rei left the school like everyday but NERV will see Shinji and the poor pilot will explain the incident and..."

"Why did you say me this before?" Toji felt uncomfortable. "And Ikari could say that it was only a typical fight between two students". Toji`s arguments didn't convince Kensuke that only conceded a small probability that NERV would believe that story.

"You are in Shinji`s hands in his medicine because the pilot is sick". Kensuke showed serious and Toji seemed disturbed. "Shinji felt bad yesterday and Hikari told me that he is taking medicine and today some guy in NERV will write a recipe with pills for pain".

"NERV could make a recipe with pills for personality. He didn't lie to me because he said that I wanted to hear. He is vulnerable". Kensuke was doubting again. "Come on, it is true".

"Okay, I can accept your theory and probably Shinji is weak, but NERV recruited him and the rookie managed an Evangelion and apparently he was involved not only with the save mission in that night". Kensuke scared Toji that nodded like resign a battle.

"You describe Ikari like a soldier. Maybe your imagination is enough". Toji tried to down the arguments of his friend.

"My father told me stories about NERV, and these guys are over the JSSDF and the whole world gave to NERV the salvation of the Earth. It is real, and you read the report that Ikari wrote about your brother that night. But, there is a probability that NERV didn't pay attention to your hits".

"What?". Toji was wishing to hear the next of the phrase and Kensuke smiled and said: "NERV would want a normal life for Shinji and Rei, and they could assume that the incident was a trouble between two students and your blue letter is the demonstration for two stupid students that overtook the rules, and the rest of the class that allowed the hits and the words".

"I hope so". Toji had wet eyes and his friend smiled.

"I must leave my friend. Please take care". Both friends embraced hands.

* * *

><p>Misato had two blue letter in her hands and it wasn't opened because the captain felt the many looks around her and the pilots, and specifically Shinji Ikari because he dressed a dirty uniform with dry blood on the clothes and bandages on the face and hands. Rei was completely rigid next to Shinji and the pilot didn't want to face Misato, but the captain watched to him.<p>

"Why?" Misato asked to Rei that immediately said: "I received the letter because I didn't do nothing for stop the fight". From the main computers, Ritsuko ironically smiled after hear Rei and Misato opened a letter finding the signature of the High School Headmaster and a notice for attend a meeting days later. "Why did you do nothing?" Misato inquired Rei and the girl gave a step in front Misato and said: "I cannot involve in troubles, captain". Shinji felt bad because Misato was only asking to Rei, but he didn't say anything.

"Thanks pilot, you can go to the Entry Plug Room. Put your suit and board the Plug". Misato gave orders to Rei that made a reverence and didn't look Shinji when left the Control Room. Ritsuko whispered something and Maya can hear the words, but no replied. "I suppose that I will have to attend, right pilot". Shinji adopted a straight stance and put his right arm in the head. The people inside the Control Room laughed. "We are not in the JSSDF pilot Ikari, NERV didn't allow that gesture". Shinji felt worse after the laughs and kept the face down. "But, without matter where you are, it is bad to see a person with the head down because when another person is speaking waits for facing the another. Right Pilot! Misato was very angry and Shinji watched Misato`s face and he felt pain the head and the hands. "The synchronization is a complex concept pilot Ikari. Your partner is where the schedule said, and you are here saying nothing and not giving any reason for your unacceptable condition. You have ruined the beginning of the test because both pilots must board the Evangelions at the same time and synchronize at the same time and active your EVAs at the same time and test the simulator at the same time. How many did I say the words "same", "time" and "at"?". Shinji moved the head saying "no" and Misato dropped the letters to the floor and Shinji thought that she would hit him with the letters and he made a movement for behind. "Pilot, if you are unable for answering the question before the activation...I wouldn't like be in your shoes. Please go to the Entry Plug and put the damn Suit". Shinji turned around and the technicians looked him with nerves and finally he opened the door and watched Misato a last time, but the captain wasn't looked him, but picking up the letters from the floor. The door closed.

Akane returned to her tasks in the notebook after watched the discussion between Misato and Shinji and a new data was sent for MAGI to the charts displayed in the screen. Kozo Fuyutsuki sat next to Akane but the girl didnt realized that the vice-commander saluted her.

"Miss Hidetoski, it is time to stop". Akane heard the voice and looked at her left said finding the face of Fuyutsuki and one of his hands over the keyboard. She said "okay", but Fuyutsuki laughed explaining that it was a joke for catching her attention, and if she didnt stop the writing maybe he should move the hand not to keyboard but to the Akane`s hands. The girl was confused and smiled feeling a strange sensation. "I was receving the data from MAGI and the LCL flow is normal and the composition is like the Coca Cola, I just am saying that the sensors in the tubes didn't have send the data that I need, vice-commander Fuyutsuki".

"The LCL composition will be available when the liquid will have effect in the Entry Plugs". The vice-commander asked permission for pushing some buttons in the keyboard and the current charts changed to new graphics and numbers. Akane smiled when Fuyutsuki showed the way for changing the data displayed. "You only have to wait, miss Hidetoshi".

"Thanks sir. The data will be very useful for comparing the LCL with the Antarctic Seas". Akane`s commentary was heard for Commander Ikari that was behind them. "I have a question sir". The vice-commander waited for the question and Akane said: "I don't know what LCL means, because I was assuming that the "Ls" means liquid or at least one of them is liquid".

"Your question is incomplete. I didn't hear the interrogation sign. If you want to know about the Ls...please just wait for developing your whole project, right". Akane nodded and Fuyutsuki left the sit and returned where Commander Ikari.

Shinji watched himself through a mirror with the Plug Suit 01 stretched to his body and in the center of the room was the Entry Plug 01 for the Test Type Unit. A remote control opened the door of the capsule and Shinji walked to the center, but he stopped when a door opened and a doctor was coming from outside.

"Wait please pilot Ikari". The doctor carried a little box and Shinji made a reverence. "Doctor Akagu sent me for examining your condition".

"Okay sir". Shinji returned to his prior place because the doctor pointed it. He opened the box over a table and Shinji followed the instructions. At first, he sat on the table and the doctor touched his face and Shinji complained when the fingers examined the nose and the mouth.

"I think that your Evangelion will cannot open the mouth and probably it couldn't troubles for breathing". Shinji was scared after hear the commentary but the doctor laughed very strongly and gave a soft hit in the hair. "Relax Ikari, I only see little wounds in the face and your hands. How do you can explain that?". The doctor asked Shinji and he remembered a scene occurred hours ago.

"I hit someone". Shinji answered the question and the doctor replied: "You defended a beautiful girl, is not". Shinji moved the head saying no many times.

"I just only followed orders for hitting". The doctor seemed confused and said: "It is not good pilot Ikari because the same force hit you the whole time. I don't need the details of the incident, but I can say you that you have to stop bad forces that could harm you, because we always are watching the tension in home, in the job and in the rest of life. In addition, you have people for helping you for stopping the forces. For example, millions of people trust you because you were able for stopping the Angel, but we didn't have angels everyday, but you will face forces everyday". Shinji felt more relaxed and the doctor showed a pocket with pills.

"What is that?" Shinji asked to the doctor with soft voice.

"Pills for the pain. I will deliver it to your captain and she must give it after the test. I am only notice you right. You are in good condition for making the test pilot Ikari and you have to board the pill". Shinji smiled when the doctor made a reverence and left the room. Again, he walked to the capsule and before boarding he said: "Board the pill". Then, he looked the Entry Plug 01 more in detail and he said: "The Evangelions eat pilots like the we eat the compounds inside medicines". Finally. Finally, he boarded the Plug.

The people located in the Sync and Activation Control Room watched how the two Entry Plugs were pulled from the Main Room and the Evangelions`s heads were displaced for keeping the capsules. The capsules were entirely in the Main Room and Maya displayed a combined graphic between a metric scale and percentages. Minutes later, both Entry Plugs were placed inside the Evangelions and the two pilots appeared in the main screen with their internal codes and names displayed in the HUD. Misato gave the order for enclosing the Entry Plugs and the Unit`s necks were replaced. Shinji felt the darkness after the enclosure.

"Miss Hidetoshi, what about the LCL?" Misato asked Akane that read the screen of her computer very quickly and found moving graphics and numbers in the data.

"I have ten percent of the LCL fulling the Evangelions". Akane answered and Maya confirmed that the pilots were freed of LCL inside the Plugs. Ritsuko allowed for beginning the transference of LCL to the capsules.

"Okay, pilot the LCL is coming and please you have to concentrate and just synchronize like the prior tests, right". Misato saw how the pilots nodded and Shinji looked her through the interface screen. "Pilots, when the LCL full the Entry Plugs...you will not see anything and according to their synchronization degree, you will can see and the Evangelion can see". Rei said "get it" and Shinji imitated his colleague. Both pilots closed the eyes and Shinji felt the LCL smell like blood and the fight with Toji appeared in his mind. Ritsuko and Maya realized an increasing activity inside Shinji`s mind opposite to the calm charts from Rei.

"Rei inhibits impulses or feelings, but Shinji synchronizes facing the things that Rei isolates". The commentary was well received with Maya that agreed with Doctor Akagi.

"The LCL is at 100%". Akane said from behind.

"What did you want to say?" Ritsuko inquired Akane that looked the charts again and said very nervous:"The Entry Plugs are completely full of LCL, doctor Akagi". Misato and Ritsuko nodded and both pilots began the sync. Makoto displayed a metric scale for sync. A line was the boundary between Rei and Shinji sync rate.

_5%/4,5%_

_6,5%/6,1%_

_10%/9,5%_

"Both gaps at 95%". Maya reported the last updates. Misato realized that Shinji was syncronizing with the eyes half-opened and like seeing around his capsule. Then she followed Shinji`s eyes and discovered that the pilot was looking the HUD section. The sync rate for Shinji reached 85% and Rei moved the head relaxing the neck and pointed the charts in the main screen that proved the zero-zero point reached for Rei. Misato asked Ritsuko: "Shinji is delaying compared with Rei, but is it serious for the simulation test?". Ritsuko wrote a code on the keyboard and answered the question: "It is not serious captain Katsuragi. Shinji always was delayed during the sync tests". The zero-zero point for Shinji was displayed in the main screen like a metric scale at 100 percent.

"Pilots are synchronized with the LCL". Maya displayed new graphics. The cells for activation appeared in the screen.

"Rei...Shinji...good work". The pilots opened the eyes and their interface screens were down because the Evangelions weren't activated. "Can you hear me and see me?"

"I can hear you captain and I cannot see you". Rei examined the dark screen. Shinji was focused for examining his Entry Plug and Misato should ask him again. Finally, Shinji gave the same answer.

"Cells and nerves displayed doctor Akagi". Maya reported Ritsuko about the new charts.

The technicians confirmed the complete inactivity of the Evangelions from the Main Room and the people inside the Control Room was receiving and analyzing the data that MAGI sent from the EVAs to the information system. Akane was obtaining the composition of the LCL and compared the values with core numbers from her secret project managed for the Top Secret Scientific Unit and the vice-commander Fuyutsuki. Gendo Ikari was completely quiet and only watched the whole process and captain Katsuragi walked from the controls to his position. Akane smiled when Misato carried a printed report of the synchronization.

"Commander Ikari, the Evangelions and their pilots are ready for beginning the activation and we are ready for directing the process". Misato gave the report and pointed the new charts displayed and the image of the pilots that watched their space.

"Okay captain Katsuragi, proceed with the activation and then your unit will load the simulator into the Evangelions". Gendo Ikari gave the permission for beginning the new step of the tests and Misato returned to her position and said: "Pilots, we hope that the LCL can transfer your synchronization energy to the Evangelions. After the activation, you will see us and please confirm that using the primary control according to your own movements. Please just executed the sequence tested since the battle against the Angel". Rei and Shinji said "yes captain" and Misato ordered Ritsuko to start the transference of the energy contained in the LCL. Maya confirmed zero percent of activation in filling cells and linked nerves. She merged the graphics for both Evangelions.

"Nerves from 00210 to 00215 linked in both units, and cells 0016 to 0020 filled". A female voice from MAGI system told the change in the graphics. Shinji preferred wait the activation with the closed eyes and the pain in the face and hands seemed disappear but another pain was in there and the LCL smell diminished. However, Rei Ayanami was concentrated in follow the graphics displayed in the HUD section below the black interface screen.

"Nerves from 00230 to 00235 linked in both units, and cells 0030 to 0035 filled". Ritsuko calculated numbers in the notebook and Maya copies the values to the MAGI system that displayed a request in numerical language.

"MAGI is ready for loading the simulator, captain Katsuragi". Ritsuko spoke to Misato.

"Thanks doctor. Makoto and Shigeru, please just wait few seconds after the activation for loading the program". Misato whispered the order to her assistants.

"Okay captain. But are you conceding a little but considerable space for unfortunate events?" The captain heard the commentary from Shigueru and said: "I could say that a load very soon it would be load a corrupt activation. I just confirm that the activation can be kept". The assistant nodded like understanding the plan of Misato.

"Nerves from 00245 to 00250 linked in both units, and cells 0036 to 0038 filled". The people was excited when the last cell remaining was the BORDERLINE and the last group of nerves were remaining too. Ritsuko confirmed good biological and mental values of the pilots.

"The Borderline cell is filled and the nerves are linked". Maya displayed the graph.

"Misato, you can load the program". Ritsuko told Misato.

Shinji watched the windows of the Control Room from the Evangelion and the Prototype located at his right side. He changed the POV from the windows to the rest of the Main Room and the crew looked the POV through the monitors inside the Control Room. Rei kept her POV in the windows and Gendo Ikari could have a direct look with Rei, but it was just a coincident because Rei didnt see inside the Control Room, but she forced the eyes and the image displayed in the interface screen changed the zoom to X2 and Rei appreciated the crew more in detail. Shinji`s POV was focused the the Unit-00 and both pilot heard Misato`s voice:

_Rei..Shinji...We confirm that your eyes are the eyes of the Evangelions and we are ready for loading the simulation program. The process will spend just one minute and then you will be inside Tokyo-3 simulated geography. Please, keep the calm because you will not be really in the city, it is a simulator, but you can move like in reality and don't be afraid"._

Rei reduced the zoom to X1 and changed the POV to the Test Type and pushing a secondary button at right side of the primary controls, the image of Shinji appeared next to the HUD section. Shinji watched Rei in his section too and wanted to talk but Misato spoke again:

_Confirming the load of the program at 25% in both Evangelions_

"I see the Evangelion Unit-01 and the pilot Shinji Ikari, captain Katsuragi". Rei opened the talking with the crew and Shinji said the same phrase, but the same words.

_Are you watching to yourself pilot?_

Shinji heard laughs in the Control Room and didn't understand what was so funny to the crew and tried to forget the moment. Minutes later, Shinji changed the POV to Rei and both pilots looked each other.

_Loading complete pilots. Involved nerves inside the Evangelions are processing the simulator and you will lose the current view._

"I heard you captain Katsuragi". Shinji realized how the interface screen changed to black and a white light appeared on the screen. "I can see the sun captain". Misato and the people heard Shinji`s voice and the captain smiled. Seconds later Rei and Shinji watched themselves in Tokyo-3 streets and the Evangelions were face to face. The people in the Control Room was amazed.

_Pilots, please execute basic movements and think that the city is real_

Rei moved the Evangelion Unit-00 from the initial position in the middle in the street to a corner managing the controls according to her own commands. Shinji watched Rei walking next to him, and the male pilot walked some steps to the Rei`s initial position. When Shinji reached that point, Rei turned around with her Evangelion.

_Pilot Ikari, where is Rei Ayanami?_

Shinji watched to left and right without finding the another pilot and said: "I cannot see the Unit-00, captain Katsuragi".

_If you were in the middle of the street and the traffic came from the opposite direction, what would be your action?_

"I would look behind". Shinji answered the question and Misato seemed inpatient and gave the next instructions to Rei:

_Pilot Ayanami, please run over Ikari_

"What! No!" Shinji felt a presence behind him like a person, but Rei placed her Unit behind the Test Type but Shinji felt a person. Rei has the right leg over the Umbilical Cable of the Unit-01 and a beep sound was heard by Shinji.

_Umbilical Cable 01 disconnected from the Unit, pilot Ikari_

"Why?" Shinji wanted an explanation and the counter-clock reached the four minutes for remaining energy inside the Evangelion. Misato was surprised because the pilot was paralyzed for the circumstances.

_Rei, can you put the Cable to the Unit-01?_

Rei put the Umbilical Cable from the ground to the Unit-01 and the counter-clock stopped at two minutes and Ritsuko started the load of the battery. Shinji felt relaxed but confused.

_Shinji move forward please_

Shinji gave some steps and Rei stayed behind the Unit-01 at a safe distance. Then, Shinji turned around and watched the another Unit. Both pilots looked each other.

_If you had that before, the incident could be avoided pilot Ikari_

"I understand captain". Shinji felt bad because he wasn't coordinate with Rei in the simulator, but the girl seemed boring inside the Evangelion.

_Pilots, manage your Units to different points in the city_

"I will try to fix my scores". Shinji encouraged himself and run very quickly for the street and the Umbilical Cable was expose to a big tension because its length ended because Shinji reached the city limits with the mountains. "I am in front of the Mount Futau, captain Katsuragi". Shinji`s voice showed more confident.

Akane Hidetoshi was watching the EVA-01 inside the simulator in its current position in front of Mount Futau and the same image appeared in her mind like a flash and kept the breathing down because the tears were coming from the eyes. Shinji felt the same thing, and unfortunately for him the mental stats recorded the moment in the charts. Misato heard the commentaries from Ritsuko about a bigger brain activity in the place of the remembers and the tension inside Shinji increased.

_Pilot Ikari, please leave the mountains and walk to the downtown for testing the weapons. Your colleague is waiting for you._

Shinji moved the Evangelion from the limits through the streets walking slowly and Ritsuko confirmed a better signs from the mental stats. Misato commented to Ritsuko: "Shinji repeated the same movements for the battle against the Angel". The doctor nodded and felt a bad feeling: "Captain, your pilot boarded the Evangelion after coming from an incident earlier. It could be a reason for supposing side effects". Misato agreed with Ritsuko and both women realized the slow walk of Shinji. Rei was with a gun in her hands or Evangelion`s hands and she could see Shinji at the distance. Shinji stopped watching the last floor of a building.

_Pilot, what is wrong?_

"I am fine captain Katsuragi. Sorry". Shinji resumed the walking and finally he placed the Evangelion in front of the Prototype.

_Ikari, the pilot Ayanami will make some shots and then she will give you the weapon, right_

"I get it". Shinji relaxed his stance and Rei made four shots to the air and a little amount of dust covered the section. Then, the female pilot extended the right arm with the hand holding the weapon, and Shinji managed the Evangelion following his commands in the primary controls and the weapon was given from the Unit-00 to Unit-01. Shinji felt his right hand heavier, but he remembered the words of Ritsuko about "it is not your real body".

_Ikari, point and shot._

Shinji placed the weapon pointing the sky and pushed a button and the bullets were launched to the defined section of the sky and the same dust appeared. Misato noticed Shinji for stopping the shots and the pilot put the Evangelion with the arms vertical to the ground.

_Well done Shinji Ikari, now leave the weapon in the ground and Rei will guide you to the Progressive Knife._

Rei moved from the street to the north point and Shinji followed her after dropping the weapon and at some distance a high building had the Knife in the roof holding it with two poles. The female pilot took the Knife and the vibration metric scale began, but Misato warned both pilots that the vibration was virtual and the physical effects like light were very close to the reality. The scale reached 50% and Shinji left a vibration in his capsule. Minutes later, Rei followed a new order for changing the position of the Knife and the girl twisted the hand and put the Knife in direction to the Unit-01. Finally, the vibration reached 100%.

_Rei, give the Knife to Shinji keeping the vibration and then please put your AT Field at its high level and Shinji take the Knife and break the AT Field. Remember, it is not a real AT Field._

Shinji moved adopted a position nearest to Rei and he felt the vibration more strongly and the AT Field was being developed by Rei. Rei extended the hand with the Knife and Shinji took the Knife and watching it for few seconds. A yellow pentagon appeared in front of the EVA-01 and between both Units. Shinji directed the Knife to the AT Field and a flash was drawing in his head. It was the night when the Angel changed its shape for exploding with the EVA-01, but the energy spent in the attack diminished the AT Field and Shinji broke the shield and the Angel exploded seconds before involving the Unit in the explosion. The depth of the remember was strong and Shinji connected the events of that night so clearly in his head that appeared Toji before him and the fight was the new flash. Ritsuko talked about a disturbed mind.

_Shinji, please concentrated because your sync rate is dropping and the Knife could fall to the ground and the uncontrolled vibration could finish the simulation._

"I am trying to return, but I cannot captain". Shinji heard a beat inside the capsule and the beat repeated more times. "I am feeling my heart...No...the beat is coming from below...what shit is happening...Misato...please...". When Shinji watched forward found the interface screen completely black and the capsule was vibrating and the LCL appeared and Shinji kept the breathing and the stress increased. Seconds later, the LCL was dropping from below and Shinji see the Main Room and a white object in front of him. Shinji recovered strength and with his own eyes watched outside and the Evangelion`s hand held the Entry Plug 00 and broken at the half section.

_Shinji! Shinji! Can you hear me!_

Shinji heard Misato and said: "I am fine, but is Rei outside the pill". Misato waited seconds for talking with the pilot.

_Your Evangelion lost the connection with the LCL and managed to itself._

_You lost the control over the EVA, because the Unit wanted to reject your orders._

_Do you understand?_

"What about Rei captain?" Shinji looked the broken Entry Plug and how the technicians ran a tower from the floor for saving the capsule and the pilot. The people in the Control Room was worried and then Shinji saw the technicians walking for the tower and Gendo Ikari appeared at first and put his feet in the hand and Shinji retired his hands of the controls. The Commander was opening the Entry Plug and Shinji left how his capsule were pulled from above and minutes later he returned to the Entry Plug Room and the capsule opened. Someone was walking for the ladder from the room to the opened capsule and Shinji watched the doctor.

"Come on boy, leave the Plug". The doctor encouraged Shinji for leaving the Entry Plug and minutes later he was outside the capsule and sat in the same table before begin the test. The doctor was examining him.

"The Evangelions had the pill in its hand...My hand...and...the compound was inside...Rei was inside...". Shinji didnt cry but the doctor offered his shoulders for releasing the tears during an unknown time. Then Shinji recovered a bit and the doctor left the room and Shinji was alone.

_I lost the control. It is my fault._

Shinji was totally invaded for the sadness and he didnt realize that Misato was with him in the room and very worried.

"Rei was saving from the Entry Plug. She is being examined". Misato`s words calmed Shinji for a while.

_It is my fault._

"It is not and the doctors are in charge of Rei. NERV has a excellent hospital and if the things worse, the Medical Unit has advanced technology. Ritsuko had said...We will save people without matter the wounds or illness because our doctors will work at Instantaneous levels next to the same cells. It is unexpected but I trust in Ritsuko for saving Rei".

* * *

><p>Akane was closing the notebook inside the Control Room and the people commented the incident and looking from the windows the two Evangelions were being pulled from its Rooms and the destroyed Entry Plug was examined for technicians and agents. She moved from the windows to the console controls and a girl was crying.<p>

"Hello". Akane saluted the girl. She was Maya.

"Hi. I am sorry". Maya accepted a tissue from Akane and the assistant made a reverence.

"It was a shit, right". Akane sat with Maya and the girl nodded very embarrassed but smiling.

"Doctor Ritsuko is in Medical Unit now". Maya found quietness thinking in Ritsuko and Akane said: "Shinji Ikari is just a boy that managed a strange body".

"The Evangelion was out of control, before that the nerves and cells disconnected and the energy transferred from the LCL dropped to zero". Maya displayed charts in her notebook and Akane could see.

"It doesn't matter because Shinji will think that it was his fault. It is pain so strong". Akane was crying and Maya didn't know to say. "Shinji will need to know that he saved my life that night for having a reason for living because I watched him during the test and Shinji just moved the Evangelion after orders". Akane felt the curiosity coming from Maya.

* * *

><p>Shinji opened the door of the Pilots Room after quitting the Plug Suit and he carried the suit packed in its box. Inside the Pilots Rooms was Misato Katsuragi sat on a sofa and holding a book. They watched each other during long seconds because both tried for inhibiting feelings and words related to those feelings. Shinji moved his eyes to the clock put on the walls and said: "It is time for taking my medicine". Misato smiled and left the book on the sofa and Shinji walked to his bag and took the medicine pocket. From the same bag, Shinji put off a bottle with water and he swallowed the pills and drank the liquid.<p>

"Were you thirsty?" Misato asked Shinji from another place of the Pilots Room. Shinji turned around and said "yes" like whispering and drank more water. A smile appeared in Shinji`s mouth and Misato returned to the sofa with a chocolate got from the Candies machine.

"I have bandages at home". Misato looked the knocked face of the pilot and he sat with Misato on the sofa. The book was between them and the bag was left on the floor. "I know that non-pilot personnel shouldn't be in this Room without permission from the pilots, but I would want see you and ensure myself about you". Shinji nodded like understanding the situation and Misato watched the floor.

"The Evangelion wasn't activated but..."Misato interrupted Shinji and kept the breath down and said: "Your EVA activated from unknown reasons". Shinji took the book and the MP3 player and Misato watched the clock again. "It wasn't your fault".

"I just drank the W". Shinji said the phrase and Misato came from her numbness and looked Shinji like asking the meaning of the words. Another look between them occurred and Shinji seemed choosing the words for speak to Misato, but her moved the hands like saying "it is not necessary".

"Rei Ayanami said...I can smell the LCL, too but just the L". Shinji smiled and left the bottle inside the bag and opened the book for reading. Misato laughed very nervous and said: "I don't know what means the L, the C and the other L. Maybe both L have the same meaning or not...What does mean the W". Misato asked Shinji and he pronounced "water".

"What about the A?" Misato asked again and Shinji laughed too. "And the T, the E, and the R".

"I should ask Rei for the L". Shinji felt tired and closed the book. Misato watched the cover of the book like other times and she had the temptation for asking the theme of the book, but Shinji left it in the bag.

"You should ask, but I suppose that you were knocked". Misato looked Shinji very serious and her pilot moved the head saying "no".

"It happened yesterday". Shinji remembered the moment and Misato replied: "What did happen today, pilot". Misato watched Shinji very focused in him and the pilot felt tense and increased the volume of the MP3 player. Finally, he spoke with a great effort: "What did happen with Rei Ayanami?". Misato felt like "up is down" again and the time was more slow and now the eyes of Shinji were waiting for an answer and then had two possibilities: Turn to dark or something unknown reaction.

"What is the last name of Ritsuko?" Shinji was confused after head Misato and the captain said a second question: "What is the last name of Maya?" Misato left the bag on the floor and sat immediately next to Shinji and the pilot watched very close Misato`s breats.

"Maybe...Rei knows". Shinji focused his eyes in Misato`s face.

"If you follow coming to NERV with Rei after school, you will learn the names of the whole NERV employees". Misato retired her eyes from Shinji and she watched the floor again.

"It means that Rei is fine". Shinji smiled and Misato felt a huge rock in her head and she couldn't move herself for speaking. During long seconds in the surface and longer seconds within an instantaneous surface, Misato thought in rocks and an older man.

_Flames and burnt rocks fell like rain over a black ocean because the moonlight disappeared and the only lights were two giant yellow wings came from the ocean in a far point and over a piece of metal there was a man and a girl with a white capsule. The girl was slept but the man tried to wake up her and finally she opened the eyes and said: "Father, are we going to home?". The man took the girl in his arms and left her inside the capsule and the girl watched how an enormous rock with flames came from the sky behind her father and the last thing that she saw was the capsule closing and the hot rock hit his father. Then, the double darkness covered her eyes and she felt how the mouth was freezed from inside and not for the cold from outside, because the cold was heat and the ice was red water._

_Misato Katsuragi looked herself from an opposite position and she carried a little rock in her hands and Shinji Ikari was in front of her. She launched the little rock to Shinji waiting for melting the ice around his heart and answer the questions, but a book appeared in her hands with the page number one-hundred opened and she read: "The Second Impact was the result of a meteor that impacted Earth and melt Antarctic Ice". Misato was surrounded by a white light and said: "It doesn't matter if the rock is little or huge...it will impact...and the force inside the rock it is completely strange to the size of the rock and its force will not decreased changing the size._

"_Death is the force and the rock is the vehicle for saying it. But the vehicle it is me"._

"_The yellow wings melt the ice and the meteor melt the ice too"_

"_So, it means that Rei is fine"._

Like a meteor entering the atmosphere or the yellow wings coming from the surface, Misato put both hands in Shinji`s shoulders and said: "Rei is dead". Shinji felt how his mouth was dry and his eyes were wet, and the tears coming from them gave the humidity for speaking: "The rule changed to 130/69". Misato felt scared and said: "The rule is 130/74, Shinji. Where are the remaining people?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

_Author's note: Thanks for reading the chapter and I am sorry if the episode was very long. Review it._


	16. You can not find the Instantaneous Line

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**16**

**You can (not) find the Instantaneous Line**

_**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX, and this story is only a fanfic and not for commercial use.**_

_**Hello everyone! A new chapter is here! Well, I hope that you enjoy the chapter and please send reviews for feedback. **_

Misato Katsuragi seemed younger than that the last time when Pen Pen saw her, because she was completely inside in her remembers and the penguin only could see the special look that the woman had, but Misato didn't feel like woman because she was watching herself from a blast door to a younger another girl. The blast door was the entrance for a squared room with empty walls and the floor was white. The girl was sat on the floor and dressed a sort of gray pajama and she looked around with the same look that the older Misato watched from the door and the same look that Pen Pen saw from Shinji`s room because both roommates were in the bedroom, and Misato watched Shinji from the door and Pen Pen was next to the bed. Shinji slept very deeply and the sunlight came from outside, because it was early and the day began.

Misato confused herself younger image with Shinji and the remembers only showed the room and alternatively Misato and Shinji. The captain was finding the source of the remember in his pilot. Finally, she entered the room and closed the door behind her and Pen Pen put a sit for its friend. Misato smiled and touched Pen Pen`s head very nicely. The flash ended when Misato looked the bedroom look around and her eyes focused in each things belonged to Shinji like the backpack, his school bag, the MP3 player, the clothes kept inside the furniture and The Almanac. The last image from a flash was the same room but empty and Misato in the middle of the floor with the lost eyes, but now she was looking Shinji and Pen Pen could feel the fight inside Misato`s mind and heart. Misato whispered: "Maybe the only way for hearing the story, it will be tell my silence, but I don't know how to tell years and years of silence".

Pen Pen made a noise and Misato returned to the present time from past, but the link seemed be marked in the deepest feeling, sensation or everything action that Misato did. Then, she whispered like a shy person: "Those numbers carried me to the empty room and my mouth shut like Shinji, but I know how my mouth shut and I don't know why Shinji is quiet. Maybe he is tired, but I always want hear something because years and years of silence were horrible".

Pen Pen looked worried because Misato was crying, but the captain kept the control and whispered again: "Unfortunately, you cannot understand me Pen Pen but you pulled me out of the sadness". Misato touched Pen Pen on the head like a source of release pain. Shinji was sleeping and Misato took The Almanac. Now, she talked with normal volume with Pen Pen: "I feel like an archeologist because a strange feeling is surrounding me when I see this book...1999...It is past time when Japan had almost the double of population. The 130/70 rule was the way for distinct past and present and Shinji said a different rule. Do you understand me Pen Pen? One day, Ritsuko told me that there are many rules around Japan because every people had an unique way for link past and present, and they changed the rule following the number of dead people that they watched. Shinji has an own rule for link past and present, but I don't know what is the perspective that he uses for link both times".

Pen Pen touched Misato with both wings and she embraced the penguin. They watched Shinji from the chair, and the pilot was sleeping yet. Misato talked again: "And this blue letter is the future. I could laugh after see Shinji again when he came yesterday, but I had two blue letters and I don't want leave the another one without a person that attend the meeting". Misato kept the tears in the limit between the eyes and the pain, but the tension for not releasing tears produced a little irritation in her eyes and finally she cleaned the eyes with both hands. A phone call sound came from the living room and Pen Pen left Misato for getting the incoming call.

The image of Pen Pen walking at its rhythm seemed very funny to Misato. Moments later, the penguin carried the phone to the captain and she picked up the call: "Yes...Good morning Ritsuko, I am in my apartment with Shinji and I am sorry for not attending my shift...Really?...Well, it is fine...I hear you...Okay...The same active principle behind Evangelion Project...Are you kidding me Ritsuko?...Okay, thanks".

Pen Pen watched how Misato was laughing and then she left the chair and touched Shinji many times and the pilot opened the eyes. The image of Misato crying pulled him from the darkness to the reality faster than everyday. Misato told him: "Rei Ayanami is alive, and you could tell her the numbers". Shinji looked his right hand and said: "I-I don't remember it".

"Rei deserved to know the reason for your madness yesterday because the school Headmaster not only notified me about your fight, but about your failed history test". Misato embraced Shinji and the pilot wanted to rest his head on Misato, but he didn't.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko Akagi seemed more interested in Gendo Ikari that hear the report from the nurse that was watching Rei Ayanami in the NERV Hospital, because the doctor just nodded when the nurse told her the updates in Rei`s condition. The same Rei wasn't in the overall perspective for the doctor inside the room number 453 where Rei was being treated through monitors that measured heart beats, oxygen saturation, blood tension and the tubes that came from those monitors to the same body of the girl. A specific tube gave oxygen through a hole in the neck. Precisely, the nurse spoke about a new operation for cover the hole because Rei could breath normally, and the tracheotomy wasn't more necessary. The nurse wasn't a robot that only reported numbers and showed graphics because the woman said: "Are you following me doctor Akagi?" The doctor said "yes" very quickly and the nurse left a copy of the report in Ritsuko`s hands and Gendo appreciated the report and the nurse left the room. Gendo Ikari was in opposite place to Ritsuko around the bed where Rei was sleeping and the after hearing the report, the sounds from the monitors seemed hear louder than before.<p>

"Maybe, Rei will wake up when the neck be repaired". Gendo Ikari looked the tracheotomy consequences for Rei`s body.

"Commander Ikari, we were very close to the deadline". Ritsuko spoke Gendo with soft voice and the man said: "The feeling of recovering an almost dead person is so powerful that will refuse any doubt about her condition. They believed that Rei was dead but the procedure was in time for providing a reason for erase pain and full the hearts with hope and happiness. No black clouds must cover with rain and fog the rest of the people because that black clouds must be in the deepest mountains". Ritsuko shook the head like trying to process the words from Ikari.

"Am I a black cloud?" Ritsuko asked Gendo.

"God's in his heaven and All's right with the world". Ikari repeated the NERV motto and Ritsuko felt defeated for an unknown rival.

"This is the last report, commander Ikari". Ritsuko gave a carpet to Gendo that took it and kept it next to Rei. "The drawings are nice for kids and the lines too, doctor Akagi. I read your report yesterday". Ritsuko and Gendo watched the door opened because Misato and Shinji were in the room entrance. Shinji kept breathing down when he saw his father and Rei surrounded for machines and tubes.

"She is fine pilot". Ritsuko realized the impact of the image in Shinji. Both smiled and Misato encouraged Shinji for entering the room. Gendo Ikari made a reverence when Misato saluted him, and Shinji said "good morning sir".

Father and son looked each other during few seconds, but Misato and Ritsuko felt the seconds like years because the intensity of the silence between both Ikaris could weight in a balance and cut with a knife. Misato thought: "Maybe a Prog Knife will cut the silence between Shinji and his father...wait!". Misato felt a strong sensation and she said for herself "eureka". Then, she looked Shinji and watched a sad face and Gendo said: "I have to go ladies". Misato and Ritsuko made a reverence when the commander left the room.

"You didn't lose inside NERV". Ritsuko spoke to Misato, and Shinji smiled after hear Ritsuko.

"Actually, Shinji guided me because he knew where the Medical Unit was located, right". Misato inquired Shinji and the pilot just nodded.

"We have to make a tracheotomy because Rei wasn't breathing, but according to the report she will not need more oxygen via tubes and an operation is scheduled this afternoon for covering the neck and an overall stabilization". Ritsuko remembered the words said by the nurse and the doctor felt bad because the Medical Unit employee just was doing her job to report and Ritsuko didn't pay the enough attention.

"Thank you doctor". Both women embraced hand and Shinji repeated the phrase and extended his hand with shyness. Ritsuko embraced Shinji`s hand and said: "You are welcome Shinji Ikari...Guys...I have to go". Ritsuko walked to the door with Misato.

"When we are with Rei for a while...I will look you in your office right". Misato was happy and Ritsuko nodded.

Rei was sleeping with her face to the roof and the blue hair was very arranged and she dressed a white medical plug suit stretched to the body. For a while Shinji looked the female figure and the details at the breast level. Misato put two chairs for sitting.

"You looked like her". Misato`s words pulled off Shinji from the pilot. Shinji watched Misato like not understanding. "You slept in your bed hours ago and you looked like Rei...very quiet". Misato smiled and invited Shinji for taking sit around the bed.

"Thanks". Shinji took sit next to Misato that said: "You are welcome pilot. Ritsuko called me and told me the good news. I cant believed it but then I thought and the things had a sense".

"I-I don't understand". Shinji hesitated before speaking his captain. Misato cleared her voice and touching Rei`s left hand said: "Some people in NERV is like merged with this place because...they spent most of their life here underground for some reason. Ritsuko is like these people that work very hard for achieving objectives like to make the EVAs, to ensure that the pilots are fine, or simply to keep this place working for all that. Rei Ayanami was almost dead and Ritsuko could bring her to life because her research has a value not only for the Project, but for a single person too. I read a project that Ritsuko was written years ago and it was about replicate the same method for build the Evangelions in normal people that suffered wounds or serious illnesses. The Evangelions are like people but they don't, but Ritsuko found the way for bring the scientific advances to a single person like Rei". Misato had her wet eyes and Shinji smiled but in his heart, the words from Misato gave him a reason for feeling NERV a bit better place.

"What about you?" Shinji asked Misato that closed her eyes like weighting the incoming words for telling or denying.

"I have two jobs...first...I am in charge for killing Angels and second..I am in charge of you Shinji Ikari. I accepted my current job because I don't want see another Second Impact and I wanted to do the second one because you need a normal place for living and I like to live outside". Misato held Rei`s hand and she nodded when Shinji wanted to make the same action. Misato left her hand and Shinji put both hands on Rei.

"You watched the Second Impact, right". Shinji realized when Misato closed the eyes meanwhile she said "Second Impact".

"The sky was black and then it was yellow. A huge explosion occurred and the water rose". Misato had in her mind the rest of the sequence but she didn't follow the description because Rei was opening the eyes. Shinji looked Misato saying "look".

"She is looking you Shinji Ikari. Please, be polite". Misato made a "V" sign with the fingers.

"Good morning Rei Ayanami". Shinji saluted Rei and the girl felt a weight on her left hand.

Rei changed the look to Misato that smiled and made a little reverence and both women watched each other for many seconds. The blue-haired pilot watched the roof and Shinji felt a sensation.

"Did you have in this place before?" Shinji asked Rei but the girl didnt say anything because the tracheotomy blocked voice for ensuring a properly oxygen saturation. Shinji remembered another roof and the words "unknown roof". "But, you know NERV like no one". Misato laughed softly after Shinji`s commentary and she said: "It is true Shinji. Rei knows the entire Geo-Front".

"So, if you work here more time than Rei here, why do you lose?". Shinji asked Misato that made a gesture in her face.

"In a special meeting you couldn't inquire me pilot. But, I will ask you your question and you have to tell me an answer later". Misato extended her hand to Shinji. The pilot knew that gesture was a compromise between pilot and captain. Before speaking, Shinji looked Rei, but the girl was sleeping again.

"Okay captain Katsuragi".

* * *

><p>Maya Ibuki held en the hands a miniature of the Progressive Knife in her position inside the Synchronization and Activation Control Room. Her boss was reading a digital report in the notebook and Maya seemed boring. Misato was drinking coffee behind Maya and reading too.<p>

"What is the man that will die?" Misato asked to Maya that was completely absent from the job and immediately said: "Yes, captain". Ritsuko turned around and Maya felt the eyes of the captain and the doctor in her words.

"Easy girl, I just was joking with the Knife. But watching your stance you looked an angry woman for a man". Misato smiled and Ritsuko displayed a image in the main screen catching the overall attention. "The simulator test doctor Akagi".

"Yes captain Katsuragi. If you see the Evangelion Unit-00 seemed be in aggressive stance in front of the Test Type". Ritsuko explained the image when the two Units were inside the virtual Tokyo-3 before the incident. Maya left the Knife on the desk.

"Shinji just held the controls in basic position. Instead, Rei could manage the Evangelion at higher level". Ritsuko changed the image displayed for another one that showed both Evangelions in the same stance but inside the Main Room isolating the virtual Tokyo-3. The place was enclosed for the walls and the Units moved inside the square.

"I was very clear that the Simulator gave freedom for testing movements to the pilots". Misato seemed justifying her words. Ritsuko displayed another graphic where many dots represented the Evangelions and their footprints in the city. "It is my idea or Shinji never felt comfortable because he always thought that the virtual geography was enclosed inside the physical Main Room".

"Maybe you are right captain, because Shinji managed the Evangelion at slow speed". Maya pointed number around the dots. Ritsuko wrote something in the notebook and more data appeared in the dotted image. "But, Shinji didn't produce the incident".

"It is true and unfortunately for us Shinji didn't come crazy the Unit-01. That leave us without an explanation". Ritsuko and the crew looked the screen like finding an answer among the dots and the graphs, but the only result was more coffee prepared and Maya held the Knife again. Misato gave two cups with coffee to Ritsuko and Maya.

"I think that Shinji is not the solution to the problem, but he is our first trace". Misato looked how Ritsuko was printing papers. Then, the doctor showed to Misato a form.

"Okay captain Katsuragi. I am following the procedures contained in NERV guidelines and like Head of the Scientific and Development Unit and in charge of the Evangelion Project, I ask you for a report concerning about Shinji Ikari and his performance in the Simulation test". Ritsuko wrote her signature in the first page of the form. Misato read the form and said: "Fine, my pilot Shinji Ikari will send you a report with a complete description according to your requirement doctor Akagi". Misato gave her signature in the form and Ritsuko printed more papers and Misato kept a copy.

"Where is Shinji?" Maya asked Misato. Ritsuko displayed LCL stats in the main screen.

"Shinji is in the Pilots Room after see Rei. I told you that not attend school today, but he must show me his homework later". Maya smiled and Ritsuko left more forms on the table and Misato didn't want to read more. Ritsuko explained: "Captain Katsuragi, I need that you concede a license for Shinji Ikari covering few days because my Unit needs test the Evangelion Unit-01 and his synchronization". Misato thought after hear Ritsuko and left the signature on paper.

"Doctor Akagi, maybe I will need that Shinji work in my Unit in the same time that the license is scheduled". Misato was nervous.

"Yes, I don't have trouble with that, and you are the boss of Shinji Ikari. Can I know why your Unit needs Shinji?" Ritsuko and Misato shared a tension that both women worked for not releasing and avoiding a later discussion. Misato tried to find a common point between her tasks and Ritsuko.

"Shinji Ikari need to learn how to fight against an Angel and I will need the simulator again, but he will test alone and my Unit and your Unit need Shinji few days". Misato felt a bit relaxed and Ritsuko smiled and gave more papers to Misato.

"Captain, I have to talk you about your friend Akane Hidetoshi". Maya and Misato watched Ritsuko after heard the name of Akane and Misato immediately said: "Is she in trouble?"

"No captain. Miss Akane provided a good analysis for the assigned tasks yesterday. Her mission was measuring instantaneous values from the LCL inside the Evangelions". Ritsuko pointed the screen where the name of Akane appeared like the analysis` author.

"Is that related with her project?" Misato asked and felt a good sensation inside. Ritsuko showed a NERV carpet with the label TOP SECRET. Maya and Misato looked the label like the first time that both ladies watched the two words. "So, Akane will not tell me anything". Ritsuko nodded very eloquent. "You have the best person for keeping a secret doctor. She told me about her approved project when she studied in the Tokyo-2 University, but I never thought that the project was inside NERV. But, I really appreciate that you can tell me if Akane is good or maybe just tell me about a bad day and I dont know where she lives and the Top Secret label give me reasons for not asking so much, please". Maya smiled because she never had see Misato showing that consideration.

"Absolutely yes captain. If I see Akane crying for a man, I will tell you. And speaking about men...Maya is clearly suffering for anyone because...yes...you have the Knife in the hands again...and we captain Katsuragi...Shinji Ikari is the first clue for solving why the Evangelion Unit-01 came to Berserk Mode yesterday". Misato laughed very strongly.

"Our man is an fourteen years old boy. I cannot believed it". Misato and Maya laughed.

"I was referring to the job, but if you want to discuss that type of men...What about Kaji?" The face of Misato changed to darkness.

"He is stealing euros". Misato began to read the forms like avoiding any reference to a man named Kaji. Ritsuko said: "The Euro currency disappeared with the European Union like a consequence of the Second Impact". Misato smiled and Ritsuko spoke again: "Is Ryoji Kaji a thief?"

"I was joking doctor. But he manages much money". Misato showed a sad face and said: "Maybe he manages the remaining zeros that the Zero-Unit needs for our budget". Ritsuko wanted to say more, but clearly her comments put out Misato from the job.

"Captain Katsuragi, the submitted request from Scientific Unit needs her coordination because the system detected the same request but from Tactical Operations Unit". Maya showed the MAGI-IS module and Misato watched Ritsuko and Maya very confused.

"I helped you captain. I submitted my request, but I sent your request to Shigueru and Makoto and both assistants submitted the request and MAGI detected a common objective and we need make some arrangements. And her pilot didn't imagine how work is behind the scenes". Misato smiled and opened her notebook.

"Thanks to both, you are right doctor Akagi because Shinji could spend time for learn the internal affairs during his license. What was the last movie that you see doctor?". Ritsuko was genuinely thinking and Maya said: "You watched "How the Second Impact changed out world"". Misato laughed after hear the title.

"That shit is a documentary, I was telling about movies with mystery, sci-fi, love or anything. I know that the documentary is an didactic explanation for the Second Impact with the meteor lie and I understand that the guys from Communications Unit must see these things because the true cannot suffer leaks. Will we watch a movie someday, right?". Ritsuko nodded and heard a beep sound from MAGI system because her computer was connected to the three green squares that represented the three supercomputers.

"I cannot believe it". Ritsuko was reading a new mail and the women were trying to read the mail that Ritsuko opened. "NERV Germany completed almost seventy percent of the firewall for the MAGI-Instantaneous System".

"Congratulations doctor". Maya was happy and Misato read the last written line of the mail:

_**Hello Ritsuko, I am really happy for sending you the good news. Please, tell to Misato that I am fine. Ryoji Kaji.**_

* * *

><p>Akane Hidetoshi was walking for a corridor in the fourteen eleven of the NERV Headquarters with a carpet in her hands with the classic NERV logo and the label TOP SECRET. She watched to both sides when the corridor faced a corner from where other halls began in the same level. Finally, she took an elevator where Shinji Ikari was reading a carpet. He didn't watch Akane because the noise of the doors was very softly and he was hearing music from the MP3 player, but Akane knew who was the boy with her in the elevator. The number nine was pushed previously and Akane didn't pushed a number for giving a level. The carpet that Shinji carried didn't have the TOP SECRET level and Akane watched Misato`s name. The elevator stopped at the nine level and the doors opened, Shinji and Akane left the room. Shinji walked to the right side and Akane followed behind like spying the boy, because she felt fear. Some employees saluted Shinji and he smiled to them, and the same employees made a reverence to Akane that said "good afternoon" to everyone. Shinji could hear the voice of the woman and stopped in front of a gate with the words: TACTICAL OPERATIONS UNIT – OFFICES. Shinji had the ID Card in his hands and passed it in the reader and the three holes above the gate were transmitting coded information like a sequence to the Intelligence Unit. Black-suited guys were checking the information sent for the reader and the holes, and orange letters said on a screen: ORANGE PATTERN-HUMANShinji Ikari. The agents logged the data to the records that MAGI system provide for the Intelligence Unit. The gates closed behind Shinji and Akane was looking the gates and she held the ID Card, but didnt move from the gates and the hesitation was noticed for the system because the three holes reported for a woman, with the Orange Pattern detected and named as Akane Hidetoshi, that remained rigid in front of the Tactical Operations Gate. The agents wondered because the girl was in front of the gates without make any movement. Minutes later, Akane left the place.

Shinji entered to the Tactical Operations Unit Section inside NERV Headquarters and the first stage was a wide room with sofas, TVs and a sort of automatic machine for the employees. Shinji passed the ID Card and his photo appeared the then he put a finger inside a enclosed space in the screen and the shape of his digital finger was sent by MAGI to Intelligence Unit and the Strategic Human Resource Unit for logging the attendance, because Maya`s brother Hiroki was checking the instantaneous attendance for the whole Headquarters with a manifest with names and events scheduled for the day. Shinji`s information contained the attendance for a meeting scheduled between the Unit and the pilot, and related information like a common request submitted for Scientific and Tactical Operations units for the pilot concerning a medical license and a letter where the pilot signed a compromise for a flexible shift in NERV Headquarters with tasks like sync tests, activation tests, simulation tests, school tests because added information told that Shinji could not attend the school for few days, and finally the expected achievements. Hiroki updated the NERV file for Shinji and the same information was sent to the Commander Ikari for the simplest reason.

After the check-in machine, the pilot accessed to a new hall with the NERV logo on the walls and the first door was the entrance to the Assistants Offices and the next one belonged to the Technicians Offices. The last door was the office of Captain Misato Katsuragi. Shinji was in front of that door and knocked. A surveillance camera was above the door and MAGI system recognized Shinji because the Orange Pattern was displayed in Misato`s NERV Personal Computer that she had in the office. Finally, the captain opened the door through an automatic system from the main desk.

"Hello Shinji Ikari". Misato saluted from her chair and Shinji made a reverence. "Come on, take sit". Shinji sat on the chair in front of Misato and the desk was between them. Misato watched the carpet carried by Shinji. "Did you read it?".

"Yes captain. I read it". Shinji answered very polite and rigid. Misato looked Shinji with a mixed sensation.

"You really answered what I asked. You could unpack a weapon without problems, eh". Misato smiled and Shinji nodded but not understanding nothing. "You can tell Misato when we were together and alone". Shinji smiled some confused. "I wanted to talk with you pilot, because you will not attend school for this week".

"What?" Shinji left the rigid stance and seemed more confused.

"We have to fix things here in NERV. Ritsuko wants to do more tests because it is very important to understand the reason for why the Evangelion Unit-01 came to Berserk Mode yesterday". Misato realized that Shinji spelled "Berserk" and she wanted to explain the concept, but Shinji opened the mouth and said: "I know that Berserk means, captain Katsuragi". Misato played with the carpet and said: "Really? But I don't want to know because you disobeyed me...call me Misato when we were alone Shinji".

"Okay Misato". Shinji replied and Misato smiled a bit relaxed but she felt the tension around Shinji like a barrier for overtaking.

"Your Evangelion came crazy...that is the meaning of Berserk Mode and it is a theory developed by older researchers when the Evangelion Project began many years ago". Misato looked younger for Shinji.

"Did doctor Akagi write the theory?" Shinji asked Misato that smiled very eloquent.

"No, the Evangelion Project began when NERV wasn't NERV like you know". Misato`s words impressed Shinji and the image of The Almanac came to his mind and his uncle. Ritsuko knows the story about NERV better than me. And speaking of history Shinji...You have to explain me the trouble with the history exam". Shinji laughed very unexpectedly to Misato. "Okay, I like laughing, and we cannot escape".

"The professor thought that I was cheating in the exam". Shinji remembered the moment when the man asked for the written numbers. Misato put the blue letter above the carpet. "It is my letter".

"Yes, the Headmaster wants to see me and rest of the parents in two days for taking actions because the matter is the fight". Misato and Shinji looked each other.

"A classmate hit me". Shinji explained very poorly. Misato watched Shinji` hands.

"Okay, but you have wounds in the hands. You hit too". Misato noticed that Shinji looked down.

"I just replied". Shinji gave a short answer and Misato kept the blue letter in the desk.

"You would be a excellent witness for an attorney because in trials, they must talk with short answers and if they say just "yes" or "no" is better". Misato`s face was confused and Shinji didn't feel the tension. "You will say me yes or no when I ask you, okay".

"I cannot tell you Misato". Shinji replied his captain with strong voice and the woman moved the head not believing.

"Okay, the Headmaster will tell me the details in the meeting and I have to tell you your new shift in NERV during the license period". Misato was sad and Shinji tried to only hear her and not see the face. "It begins at 10.00 am to 16.00 am in NERV Headquarters. From 10.00 to 12.30 you will work in the Scientific Unit and then in my Unit. However, if a new events require your attendance, you have to work and the shift can suffer changes. This way will begin tomorrow, and for today...I want that you study the matters that are scheduled in the school and I have a complete report from the Headmaster about your schedule. You cannot escape pilot". Misato watched Shinji very serious and the boy nodded when the woman ended the explanation.

"I get it captain". Shinji tried to show a more nice attitude but the captain didn't show a similar stance.

"Rei will not attend school for the entire week and the next one because the operation will be complex, and when she will be better share her time between home and NERV. You could visit her in your free times in the shifts because the pilots must give support to each other and your colleague doesn't have anyone. Okay?" Shinji nodded more strongly. "You can leave pilot. Don't waste your time". Shinji left the office with a bad feeling in his chest because a parallel reality came to him like many times ago. But Misato was extremely far from the "ago" inside Shinji.

* * *

><p>The night fell over both Tokyo cities and the buildings too at the same time following the MAGI system that managed not only the process for pull the buildings from underground, but the whole Hakone Prefecture because the Japanese Government gave to NERV a concession for managing the city years ago with the UN approval. The same background, but ignoring the politics and the secret events were watched for miss Akane from the NERV bus that carried the employees that finished the shift at 19.00 hours. The bus stopped in the Stop number 45 according to the map printed and put on the bus and in the Stop like a notice. Akane left the bus with Maya Ibuki and both women crossed the street in the block number two within Tokyo-3. More NERV employees were walking and the lights from Tokyo-2 remembered that the life wasn't enclosed to NERV and Tokyo-3 because Tokyo-2 was the place for visiting relatives, finding entertainment and more stuffs that Tokyo-3 didn't provided. Rigid buildings and empty streets were the normal background in Tokyo-3 and ironically the other place where life could be similar was locked at the inside of the GeoFront many levels below. Maya guided Akane for Tokyo-3 because the girl didn't know the most of the city and both partners were looking for a specific place.<p>

"We eventually could take the train to Tokyo-2 and find a good theater with the last movies, but I am tired". Maya commented to Akane about activities after job. Akane smiled and remembered her life before the recruiting process.

"It is my idea or doctor Akagi will complete an entire day in the Headquarters". Akane asked Maya that nodded very eloquent.

"Yes, the Top Secret researches take many time and additional time to the normal shift like Head of the Scientific Unit. But, today she managed the operation to Rei Ayanami". Maya seemed very proud of her boss and Akane showed a calm attitude. A digital thermometer marked almost 15 Celsius degrees. Maya pointed a building from a corner. "There is...Misato lives there". Akane watched the building with few lights in the windows. "I remembered when I guided Shinji to the building".

"Misato is a good mate. She was my neighbor in Tokyo-2". Maya was very interested in the old life of Akane and she wanted to know more. "I lived with two friends". Akane felt how her voice was shaking due to the emotion and Maya offered her shoulders for comfort, but Akane kept the tears behind the eyes. "I didn't want to cry because I realized that the entire world is like a big brother because today I found three holes above each door and gate". Maya pointed a semaphore and the red light.

"MAGI managed the city but not our lives. I always say that MAGI is like a mother because the whole Units wanted to find an answer to the requirements and solving problems. When the shift ends and the night fall, I can feel the sensation like you feel". Maya and Akane crossed another street because the light changed to green.

"It is hard to see how the people inside NERV try to keep their private life far from MAGI". Akane realized that Maya smiled very strongly.

"Captain Katsuragi has experience in fight against rules and keeping her life enclosed to the home and the job to NERV. You are lucky for having her like a friend". Maya and Akane left the area around Misato`s home because both women lived in the same area but different apartments.

"Where is living Rei?". Akane asked that remembering the incident and the commentaries around the miraculous recovery of the girl.

"Pilot Ayanami lives in an apartment very closed to Tokyo-2". Maya recognized not having enough information for explaining in detail the home of Rei. Akane appreciated the strong recovery and she suggested: "It is like Rei was born again". Maya agreed with the commentary and both women were in front of a building with ten levels and the main entrance was open.

"Home sweet home". Maya laughed after hear Akane and the colleagues said good bye in the second level because Akane was waiting the elevator for reaching the ninth level. "Good night Maya". The assistant of Ritsuko entered to her apartment and Akane took the elevator when a digital clock marked the 20.10 hours.

* * *

><p>Pen Pen looked how Shinji was changing the time in the clock placed in the living room according to Misato`s instructions. Shinji left very stupid because the captain told him that time inside home should be different from the time outside.<p>

"I always have wanted to find my own time because I hated the Greenwich and UTC patterns and the MAGI pattern too". Misato was drinking beer sitting on the floor and dressing a short t-shirt with blue jeans. Shinji avoided to watch the breasts of the captain when he changed the time. Pen Pen decided to see the TV because Shinji put the clock at 20.25 hours, and Misato asked Shinji for more beer.

"Your beer captain Katsuragi". Shinji felt scared when remembered the order concerning the traits in certain moments. "I am sorry Misato".

"Don't worry Shinji. You corrected to yourself immediately and Ritsuko would be proud of you because the correction was almost instantaneous". Misato drunk the can of beer very quickly.

"What is that shit of instantaneous?" Pen Pen seemed shocked after hear Shinji and Misato left the can on the little table. Shinji felt how Pen Pen was walking from the TV to its home like a signal for waiting a worse event.

"There is no doubts...You disturbed the Evangelion". Misato exaggerated the smile and Shinji seemed to see a scaring clown.

"No, you told me that it is not the reason for the Berserk Mode yesterday". Shinji didn't realized himself but he was shouted to Misato. The captain was amazed.

"Shinji...relax. Minutes ago you told me captain...and then you said shit. You are an extreme person and it is very attractive". Misato came closer to Shinji around the little table. Shinji could see the breasts in front of his nose. "You are like the Triangle of Bermudas because the barrier that erases ships appeared and disappeared and now...your barrier is out. A good pilot knows when the tension must be release and when not...please Shinji don't lose in your triangle and I can help you". Shinji could see the details in Misato`s face immediately in front of him and for few seconds his eyes changed between the eyes and the mouth. Misato closed the eyes and Shinji felt how the time was slower.

"I have a time for you...The pattern could be watching your face Misato". Shinji kept the head down and Misato realized that Shinji was embarrassed.

"Shinji...you are shy...you are extreme...you are scared...you are brave...you are charming. You have to put the things that I said into your own line and connect the points and finding the instantaneous line for you and then you could find the instantaneous lines from other people and the result could see a very good friend, a woman for love or simply find a purpose in the life. You can change the word "could" or the correct verb". Misato felt how Shinji was crying. "Are you right?"

"I-I am fine thanks". Shinji had the head down and the tears fell to the floor.

"I wouldn't clean that floor". The pilot moved his head and Misato could see the wet eyes.

"I can clean it". Shinji was on foot and Pen Pen was watching from the door the entire scene.

"You are fool Shinji Ikari". Misato and Shinji smiled and Pen Pen felt more relaxed.

"I need to go to my room". Shinji left the living room after Misato nodded.

"I really hope our instantaneous lines cannot be tracked for the MAGI-Instantaneous System, because if the system succeeds it will be the end of the world".

* * *

><p>Misato was reading the blue letter in her room inside the apartment and before leaving the place she switched off the lights and the room was dark, but the outside lights were being activated according to the MAGI system. Finally, she closed the door and walked for the hall to the living room where Shinji was eating with Pen Pen. Misato dressed her uniform and both roommates stopped to eat for watching Misato.<p>

"I don't know if I would want to hear Pen Pen". Misato realized the amazed faces of Shinji and Pen Pen when the captain appeared in the living room. Shinji drank a glass of orange juice. "You have to back the LCL Shinji Ikari". Pen Pen watched Shinji`s confusion and Misato smiled and said: "We are lost if an Angel attacks with jokes". Shinji was embarrassed and said: "I am sorry".

"I can think that you were distracted because a girl is inside your mind". Misato took a can of beer and turned on the TV. Pen Pen changed its eyes to the TV and Shinji moved the like saying "no", and Misato replied: "But you helped Rei today and it is probable that you keep in your mind the remember".

"You killed me". Shinji didnt feel hungry and Misato looked how Shinji left the living room very upset. Pen Pen watched Misato with eloquent eyes.

"I know my dear Pen Pen...I didn't have to insist so much, but at least Shinji left me speaking alone like a teenager. This will be hard for both". Misato gave a kiss in Pen Pen's head and walked to the door and said: "Shinji...I am going to the meeting with the Headmaster, okay". Shinji didn't answer and Misato left the apartment and before she smiled to Pen Pen.

Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari were hearing some track in the MP3 Player on the bed. A male voice could be heard if Rei left the earphones out of the ears ans music if Shinji did the same thing. Rei counted each word spelled by the man beginning in the zero number to an unknown current value and she looked Shinji next to her and he was watching the roof like tracking the dust attached to the surface and the incoming darkness from outside created special shadows in the roof, but Rei saw the sunlight in the half of the room watched by her. The different luminescence distracted Rei from the male voice that spelled more words and without realizing Rei lost the true counting and she started from the last number recorded in her mind. Instead, Shinji only watched darkness but he could see Rei on the bed with him and he said: "What are you hearing?". For a while the bed disappeared and the pilots were in front of the reader machine in the main entrance of NERV-HQ. Rei didn't say anything because the embarrassment invaded her but she didn't know what kind of feeling was inside her. Shinji didn't ask again and the inverted buildings could be seen from the main entrance of the Pyramid.

Unexpectedly three people were on the bed and Shinji was among two women. Misato Katsuragi was looking him and Rei Ayanami watched Misato. Shinji tried to avoid look Misato`s breast but the remember was more strong and he extended both hands to the roof like touching something and a feeling was inside his body. Finally, he watched Misato but the captain didn't disappear of the bed and Rei was talking to Shinji: "Why did you tell about a blue letter Shinji Ikari?". Shinji understood the question but the answer waited for go from Shinji to Rei because the pilot was amazed like a little boy when both pilots were inside the monorail and the whole GeoFront was seen from the heights and the background changed to black because the monorail entered to the surface station. Shinji answered: "I am sorry for involving you in the complaint. But Misato will fix the trouble". Rei heard Shinji and the counting seemed interrupted, but Rei was making a double count for Shinji`s words. The girl was on the bed with both hands extended to the roof like Shinji, but a flash appeared. A little girl with the blue hair had the two hands put on the windows of the monorail with a man. The man and the voice inside the MP3 track matched.

Shinji and Rei were looking each other on the bed and specifically they focused the eyes on their faces, and Shinji touched Rei`s face in the area where she had a little scar, and Rei touched a bandage that Shinji had near to the mouth. The man kept talking inside the track, but Rei was completely devoted to Shinji`s face because the same boy appeared more than once in her mind and she opened the eyes and nobody was next to her in the bed. Rei was sweating and the fear was inside, and the man was talking in the earphones.

"Ikari". Rei left the bed and walked around her dark apartment. "Darkness". Then she felt bad because the nausea was affecting her and seconds later she spelled: "Vomits". Finally she returned to the bed and a green light was lit inside the bag. She took the green light and a beep sound began to neutralize the voice that Rei heard. "Emergency". Rei watched the door and left the apartment.

Shinji pushed the STOP button in his MP3 player because he felt a noise in the room and Pen Pen entered to the room carrying a black device.

"Hello Pen Pen, is Misato here?". Shinji asked to Pen Pen, but the penguin moved the head saying "no", and it gave to Shinji the device. A green light lit a little LCD screen with the words: EMERGENCY- ANGEL DETECTED. Shinji and Pen Pen looked each other.

"Look, it is Rei!".

Misato and Akane were inside the blue car of Misato and the captain stopped in front of apartment buildings. Rei Ayanami was waiting outside the main entrance.

"Rei! Come on!". Rei heard the captain and boarded the car. Akane smiled to the girl.

"Hello Rei, sorry for the scandal but...look". Akane was watching an amazing thing meanwhile Misato was driving for Tokyo-3. "What about Shinji?".

Shinji Ikari was running for an empty Tokyo-3 street and a siren sounded. He stopped in front of a semaphore.

"Hey! MAGI! You can see me...I need to go to NERV! Please somebody help me!

Shinji was shouting to the semaphore and a black thing stopped behind him.

"Easy boy". Shinji turned around when he heard a male voice. "Your card".

"Okay". Shinji gave the ID Card to a marine with the JSSDF logo and a Mowag was behind him.

"Fine...please follow me". Shinji walked with the marine and both boarded the Mowag. The vehicle abandoned the street.

A little girl was drawing with crayons and a paper inside an enormous place where thousands of people were inside too. The little girl said: "Look my drawing sister". An older girl, but she was young compared to other women watched the drawing and said: "You saw that thing that the whole people commented before to come here".

"Yes...I show you because you didn't see it". The little girl watched the rest of the people inside the place.

"Thanks Kodama...Do you know what is that?". The little girl said "no" and asked the same question to the older girl. "It is an octahedron".

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Thanks for reading the chapter and Merry Christmas to everyone. The best wishes from South America to you.**_


	17. Watch, attack, destroy and remember

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**17**

**Watch, attack, destroy and remember.**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading the previous chapter and finally the chapter seventeen is here. Enjoy it and Review please!  
><strong>

The orange pattern from the ID Card readers logged an unique DNA sequence that MAGI system identified with a specific name: "Shinji Ikari". Intelligence guys watched the walking of the pilot through the different levels from the ground level after the monorail station with the rest of called employees for a massive signal sent to their beepers with the legend: Emergency. Shinji stopped in front of the gate for accessing the Sync and Activation Control Room and Maya Ibuki was walking for the nearest elevator and she smiled after see Shinji.

"Hello Pilot, good evening". Maya opened the door with the ID Card and Shinji followed her inside. The Control Room was full of technicians that executed the protocols the stated emergency because according to the type of employee inside NERV, Intelligence Unit sent different messages to the beepers. Ritsuko Akagi was writing in her notebook when Shinji said: "I am here doctor Akagi, I received the message about the Angel". Maya sat next to Ritsuko and both women were focused in processing incoming data from MAGI analysis, and Shinji believed that Ritsuko didn't hear him. Finally, Ritsuko looked Shinji and the pilot didn't know to do because the eyes of the doctor were intense of some unknown feeling according to the rigid stance by Shinji.

"Relax Shinji Ikari, I am not a lion that waits for the best moment for caught and eat". Maya laughed for giving a reason to Shinji for relaxing.

"I am sorry Ritsuko". Shinji made a reverence and the doctor looked Shinji with a strange mix of feelings and Maya had the same look too.

"It is Doctor Akagi, and you didn't have to give me apologies pilot. Two wrong words inside a single sentence". Shinji felt uncomfortable and smiled like response to the nerves. Maya wanted to give a release. "Thanks for coming". Shinji noticed the last words of Ritsuko like very sincere and he smiled and said: "I received the message in my beeper and then I left my home for coming here".

"Did you come from our home, pilot?" Ritsuko realized a special change in Shinji`s voice when he said the word home. Shinji nodded and looked around for someone. "Captain Katsuragi is not here, pilot because she is solving a situation with Intelligence Unit. It is just routine for special cases like this emergency. She is fine". Shinji inhibited a laugh, but Maya asked him for the joke and Ritsuko wanted to hear it.

"Did she lost?" Shinji asked Ritsuko very kind. The doctor weighted the words spelled and Shinji seemed to adopt another shy stance.

"Your captain is inside a very enclosed room and it is very improbable that she loses, and a black suited GPS tracked her from the city to our dear offices". Ritsuko looked the roof for few seconds like thinking in another thing during the dialogue.

"Okay, what about Rei?" Shinji remembered that his colleague was recovering because a complex operation for keeping her alive.

"Fortunately for you...your questions have answers. Rei is here and Misato picked her and like I told you a very angry black suited GPS brought them from the city to the Headquarters and please don't worry, your tutor and your girlfriend are fine". Maya didn't see the face that Shinji put after see the commentaries.

"I get it doctor Akagi". Shinji said that words like praying for be in a distant place and not hear more commentaries and Maya reacted like understanding the situation.

"Shinji, can you follow me?". Shinji left Ritsuko and Maya was walking from the table zone to the windows. Many technicians were placing sensors and the tools for bring the Evangelions from its rooms to the place. Shinji watched the place and touched a block with both hands.

"Rei always put both hands like you are doing now". Maya smiled when Shinji seemed watch to a very far place because he moved the hear some degrees to the roof like thinking. "Maybe, she did it many times before like any girl that wanted to see something but the height is not enough for seeing it. I remember when I wanted to watch the plays inside a park in a very past summer, but I was very small. My father carried me". Shinji felt something inside his chest, but it was a feeling very enclosed like a wish. Maya began to understand some things because an idea was inside her head and she said: "You have to think in beautiful things when the darkness come to you". Maya put a hand in the right shoulder of the boy. "An Angel, a danger or wherever...You have to bring those memories and transform that in confidence. I tell you this because we realized that you were very tense during the simulation test".

"Sometimes I think that the Evangelion will not move although I do something". Shinji felt the hands very tense before move them from the window to his sides.

"Some...you repeated that word at first and last. Maybe, I am crazy because I always am finding combinations inside the words of the rest. But, it is my attempt for finding an Instantaneous word that give me clues. Maya looked Shinji feeling an internal sadness.

"I don't know what I say". Shinji shared the same feeling with Maya because they watched each other like understand the sadness.

"You don't at first and you say at last...any woman will want to be with you if you find the correct points. Or, a woman could came crazy and according to the moment it will be very nice". Maya laughed because Shinji laughed first.

"I will try to manage better my Evangelion". Shinji watched how the technicians were working in the Main Room.

"I am very sure of that".

* * *

><p>A black suited man was reading a document inside a dark room and a little light above him allowed for examining the file without forcing the eyes. He seemed boring after finish the reading and checked the pockets of the suit finding a cell phone. Seconds later, he was talking with another guy.<p>

"...I understand but I don't know if the situation is completely belonged to the Internal Affairs Branch or the Internal Security Branch". The guy was waiting an answer from the other side because the voice didn't hear during many minutes. Finally the voice returned and the guy commented: "So, both branches have to solve the trouble but Internal Affairs is over the involved NERV files and Internal Security is over the two intruders. I get it, thanks". The guy ended the call and picked up the document and walked around the room and then he stopped in front of the right wall and a light lit a very defined place of the wall and a woman was trapped with cuffs in a pole.

"Name...". The agent asked to the woman that had a boring face and looked the floor. "Please, give me a name and look at me". The woman moved the head for looking the agent but no words were spelled from the mouth. "Fine, for each second that I don't hear a single word...the annotation inside your NERV file will be worse and the pyramid will have stairs". The woman felt an oppression in the chest because a dark came from a dead sea and a yellow light threaten her.

"My name is Misato Katsuragi". The woman said what the agent wanted to hear and he showed the document to the captain.

"An Intelligence agent hates two things...asking for what unit is charge of the shit...and attend a situation when the priorities changed". The agent and the woman looked each other very strongly but the guy changed the look to Misato`s breasts. Misato didn't say anything and the agent could hear the nervous breathing of the captain. "I know that you want to leave this place, but I wasn't enclosed you here..you did it and unfortunately for me I will have to repeat the speech more times and I don't want think in hear certain breathings later".

"The priorities changed". Misato was angry because the agent was touching her face like pretending a very close contact between them. The agent came to show the carpet and Misato read the title of the first page: "INCIDENT 453/INTELLIGENCE-NERV-HQ".

"You are right but your NERV file changed too, and I had to write this report instead of help to destroy the Angel and track some disobedient civilians like the another time". The agent changed the page of the report and Misato closed the eyes. "Please tell me your occupation".

"I am mechanical engineer and doctor in physics". Misato answered the inquiry and the guys was reading the current page.

"What about your job?". The agent watched the uniform that Misato dressed and he put a face like ignoring every detail of the captain.

"I am Head of Tactical Operations Unit with the range of captain inside NERV". Misato covered her breasts a bit with the uniform.

"Are you the captain of your intruders team?" The agent asked to Misato that didn't understand anything because she wanted to ask but the guy warned her about not questionning. "You cannot ask to me, and I want to hear an explanation for the freight that you brought from outside".

"I-I don't understand". Misato was confused and the agent began to lose patience because more beeps sounded in his beeper receiver. Misato heard the sounds and prayed for going to the job.

"I cannot leave you because my Unit needs answers and probably an Angel could be trying for accessing our facilities inside your freight". The agent was very serious and Misato looked to the left side like thinking something.

"You gave me a very stupid excuse agent. The real Angel is outside and attacking". Misato and the agent were completely owned to their opinions. The agent pushed a button in the beeper and the sound ended, and then he watched the roof and a new light lit a similar space next to Misato. The captain watched at left finding another woman enclosed to the pole with the cuffs and crying.

"Name". The agent placed in front of the new woman and Misato asked for not abusing the girl.

"My name is..." The agent interrupted the girl hitting the wall with the carpet and he only asked "name" again. Misato and the woman looked each other, but no message between them could be understood because the tension inhibited empathy and finally the woman said: "Akane Hidetoshi".

"Fine, I could hear your name. If you heard what your friend didn't want tell me, can you explain to me about the freight?". Akane moved the head like not understanding and Misato looked Akane sharing the same feeling.

"We didn't come to NERV in a freighter". Akane was desperate for finding a solution to the problem. The agent laughed and said: "Do you like ships or travel in a love boat?" Akane felt stupid and tried to read the document that the angel held in his hands. "Don't worry miss Akane, the same information that is inside the document will be written in your NERV file. You don't need to read because her boss will do it". Misato looked how Akane was feeling bad and the next words said by Akane increased the confusion inside the captain.

"Is this for my incident?". Akane asked to the agent that hit the wall with the document, but the girl moved the head to the right like guessing the agent's action. Misato realized that, but her mouth was shut. The agent repeated the sentence that nobody could ask except him.

"Okay, you will need a refresh. Your freighter was a blue car with a forbidden content inside". The agent was looking photos of a blue car and Misato remembered the travel from Tokyo-3 to the GeoFront driving at high speed. "Fine, you are remembering something".

"Come on agent, I didn't say anything but it is very probable that your Unit will use the Instantaneous system for tracking anything". The agent laughed again and Misato tried to comfort Akane that was crying.

"Misato is remembering and you are crying, so if I push the trigger a little the true appears in front of us and we could help to defeat the Angel. So, the wasted time in this room is your fault and only you can stop this". The agent seemed not inpatient but desperate for finishing the session.

"We cannot ask you". Misato mentioned the order to the agent that wanted to conceded, but the rules was very clear to the relationship between agents and prisoners. "But we can tell you. You see I change the verb". The agent looked both women at the same for giving a reason to discourage them.

"I was talking about a freighter and you can tell me about it". The agent watched Misato during the talking and the captain said: "The freighter is my car. NERV knows about it because nobody can enter NERV without an authorized vehicle, and my car was in the list of able cars". Akane smiled when Misato began to explain.

"Please miss Akane, why did I mentioned a freighter instead a car?"The agents asked Akane that Misato encourage with nodding the head.

"A freighter carries freight". Akane answered the question with eloquent words, but Misato was waiting a long speech for explaining the trouble, but Akane continued: "The freight was only three people". The agent smiled when Akane said "three" and Misato confirmed that repeating the same words but "freight" seemed be an uncomfortable word for Misato.

"I reveal to you the third passenger of the freighter". A new light lit a space, but at the left side of Akane. Both women watched Rei Ayanami. The girl was quiet and keeping the eyes in the agent that felt the tension from the two older women for a respectful stance. "Name".

"Rei Ayanami". The girl immediately answered to the agent without discussing. Misato smiled when Rei talked but feeling fault for involving the pilot in the incident.

"How many people was inside the freighter?" The agent asked Rei very quickly and the pilot answered that only three people were inside and told the names including herself. "Why did I mentioned a freighter instead a car?" Rei asked the same question that the agent told to Akane minutes before.

"You mentioned a freighter instead a car because the freighter carries freight and people". Rei answered the question with cold and calm voice and she didn't move the body during the session.

"Misato, please can you mention that kind of freight had in her car?". The agent looked Misato and the captain was thinking meanwhile Akane tried to offer a nice look to Rei, but the girl was just looking the middle of the dark room. Akane watched to Rei`s side and she inhibited incoming words from the mouth after see something to the left side of Rei.

"I have a new tire for repairing, a toolbox and nothing more". Misato answered the inquiry and Akane wanted to speak but the commentary could be inappropriate for the session because Akane only watched a shadows to the left side and she didn't know about the identities.

"Identities". The agent and the women hear the word spelled by Akane, but the girl knew that it was very late for explaining that the word was a thinking. The agent put the eyes in Akane`s breast.

"What are saying miss Akane?" The agent and Misato looked Akane waiting for the answer because it had sense that more people were inside the dark room. Misato watched to her left for seeing something but the darkness was complete from Akane to the rest of the wall.

"I was telling that you have our identities in the carpet and it is non sense that you asked my name minutes ago, sir". Akane didn't want to breath because the agent could hit her if he heard the nervous breath. Misato looked the floor before that the agent focused on her.

"You change the story and you change the view. I just conclude a thing..you are lying to me and it is punishable". The agent spoke very calm, but the fear inside Akane was enormous and Misato smiled like defeated for the intuitive capability of the agent. "Okay, ladies you are not helping with the situation and I don't want to adopt more aggressive words". Akane was crying and Misato tried to comfort her with words like "don't worry", but the captain didn't lose the patient minutes later.

"Akane, if you have information please tell it because we are inside this room meanwhile an Angel is attacking us and I don't have any idea about it. Please talk". Rei watched Akane like sharing the praying for leaving the place and fight. The agent realized that Rei was unexpectedly inpatient because she seemed boring. Akane received the extreme cold look from Rei like the signal for talking and crying more.

"Okay...I said identities because I think that you have more names inside the carpet and the room is very large for only three women like us". Akane pointed Rei and Misato. The agent hit the wall with the document again with anger. Misato seemed lost.

"You are a loyal person if the next names are closed to you miss Akane". The agent caught Misato`s attention and she wanted ask to the agent. "Captain Katsuragi, your car was in the list, but not the content". Misato didn't understand the explanation because she moved the head like saying "no".

"It is impossible because we were only three people inside the car". Misato didn't believed but a new idea appeared in her mind. "Yes, I maybe didn't close the door behind the car". Akane felt bad after hear Misato because the sentence seemed an unappropriated joke. The agent smiled very angry.

"You are right with the door captain Katsuragi. When you came from outside to the GeoFront the readers came crazy because additional orange patterns were detected. They are unidentified orange patterns or there weren't NERV files attached. The readers only scan your car". The agent was changing pages in the document meanwhile Misato and Akane looked each other.

"Rei, do you know something?" Akane asked Rei very angry but the pilot said "no" with the head.

"You cannot ask miss Akane". The agent warned Akane and then two new lights lit two spaces at the left of Akane. Misato, Rei and Akane watched to the new lit points and there were three different reactions. "Miss Misato, did you never have seen them?". Misato said "no" very eloquent and argued that the new people was too young for meeting them. "Miss Rei, did you know them?"

"Yes, I know them". Akane and Misato looked Rei very amazed, but the agent didn't follow to ask Rei.

"Miss Akane, you clearly know both guys very well because you are whispering something to them and he is very angry with your inaudible words". The agent pointed one of the two guys and Misato wanted an explanation.

"Akane, who are they?" Misato forgot the instruction for not asking.

"I don't want to read more names miss Akane. You have the word". The agent gave the carpet to Akane in a specific page and she reads: "Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara". The agent watched the two friends that were very scared, but Toji looked Akane with angry.

"Thanks Akane for my brother". Toji spoke to Akane and the girl began to cry.

"Toji, please". Kensuke wanted to stop Toji but the agent was laughing and said "Okay, miss Aida can you explain me?"

"I am not a woman!" Kensuke replied to the agent very angry and Toji inhibited a laugh.

"I really thought because you and your friend are a couple and remembering how you spoke to his pal, I thought that you were the woman of the relationship. Are you married Aida?" The agent seemed enjoy the session and Misato was whispering things to Akane.

"Please agent, don't treat me like a woman". Kensuke was uncomfortable and Toji looked the floor very sad.

"I can see that you know each other and my Unit is not interested for knowing the details, but it had a severe violation of the safety because two civilians are not inside a Geo-Shelter during an emergency. My unit will carry you to another place where please you clarify the conflicts behind the adventure". The agent watched each person that were attacked to the poles with cuffs.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari was looking the floor of the meeting room number 365 next to Ritsuko Akagi that read information with graphs and numbers inside a carpet with the NERV logo. Maya entered carrying a portable LCD monitor and more printed data. Shinji helped her with the monitor meanwhile Maya arranged the papers according to the index like Shinji could see with the title: "Angel-04". Ritsuko left the carpet in her bag and Maya gave to her another carpet with the printed pages.<p>

"Thanks Maya, this Angel is very complex". Ritsuko commented something and Shinji wanted to know more about the enemy but he is completely focused for thinking about Misato and the people that could come to the meeting. He remembered Ritsuko before attending the room: "You are representing the Tactical Operations Unit in behalf of Misato according to the defense and fight issues, and her assistants are in charge of the technical details". Shinji watched Ritsuko but the doctor was looking the reports and Maya was working in the portable monitor with hurry. A light came from the middle of the room and a white square appeared with the image of the NERV logo and the motto. Shinji didn't think that the floor was a screen and he touched the floor but the surface was the same.

"Where is the image?" Shinji asked to Maya that displayed a list of slides in the portable monitor.

"The image itself is inside my notebook. The Unit that come first at any meeting must configure the screen and make some arrangements. We are in first, and we have to prepare the screen". Shinji could see the slides that Maya displayed and corrected according to the reports. Ritsuko was reading very concentrated and serious.

"The equipment detected a heat source inside the Angel according to certain parameters, but the same equipment didn't detect anything for the first Angel". Ritsuko watched Maya very doubtful.

"Maybe, the first Angel was different to this one. I referred to the structure because this new Angel is clearly different". Maya had in her mind the image of the Angel and Shinji watched that more people entered to the room. The ladies and the pilot made a reverence to each one and they placed around the ground screen. Gendo Ikari was in front of Shinji with Kozo Fuyutsuki. A JSSDF officer was in front of Ritsuko and Maya and Misato`s assistants Makoto and Shigeru were in the perpendicular section of the square.

"Fine, a new Angel is here and NERV is in charge for the attack because the JSSDF gave us the command when its forces failed during the battle". Kozo Fuyutsuki began the meeting looking the JSSDF officer and the man smiled when the vice-commander mentioned the acronym. "Please officer can you tell us about the Angel?". Shinji and his father looked each other during few seconds.

"An unknown object was tracked from the Pacific Ocean two hours ago and it had course to Japan and specifically to Tokyo-3 like the last Angel. My forces began the tracking protocol for the preliminary studies and we concluded about the physical characteristics of the entity. It is an octahedron, yes the thing is a geometric shape, a perfect octahedron with shining sides and corners and flied over the Pacific at a constant speed. The entity reached Japanese space ninety minutes ago and the JSSDF began the attack protocol with planes and missiles from coastal bases near the former zone of Sendai. The thing refused the attacks with a very distinctive shield that seemed a yellow pentagon around the object and then the Angel, like you said, executed attacks with massive rays to the bases. The personnel could escape before the attacks but the equipment and the weapons were destroyed because of the rays from the entity. Then, the JSSDF marine forces executed attacks from tanks and underground weapons but the result was the same...fire..shield...and the rays like attack. The JSSDF concluded that it is a pattern". The officer was sweating because the temperature was high, but the temperature of the tension. Shinji tried to imagine the Angel and he managing the Evangelion but the proposed pattern of the Angel for refusing attacks was the limit to the imagination and Gendo Ikari was speaking: ...NERV commanded the mission since the enter of the Angel to Hakone Prefecture because according to JSSDF massive attacks to the Angel could be very dangerous for the people and the Government declared the highest alert immediately without measuring the risk with other alarm scales. The Intelligence Unit tracked the Angel from our northern position in the Hakone Prefecture and the structure was the same, an octahedron that flies at constant speed without executing any attack, but the Angel reduced the height and it reached Tokyo-3 almost touching the tallest roof, and NERV couldn't pull from the GeoFront the most of buildings of the city. We didn't want to alter the scene". Shinji updated his own vision of the Angel and the city of Tokyo-3 appeared the mountains. The remember of the saving mission returned and the hits from Toji seemed hit him again. Unexpectedly, Shinji asked: "What about the civilians?"

The JSSDF Officer understood the intention of the asking and smiled to Shinji. Gendo Ikari moved the head like giving a time for discussing the issue.

"The Government ordered a complete evacuation one hour ago and the entire population of Tokyo-2 was evacuated to the Geo-Shelters and the Government assigned to the Census office a quick census for finding people inside the records that don't be in the shelters. If you are speaking about the last incident with three civilians in the Mount Futau, we don't have information about new people involved". Shinji nodded when the officer ended the explanation and Kozo Fuyutsuki took the word: "Please we need to know the behavior of the Angel inside Tokyo-3". Maya sent an image to the ground screen where the Angel was at certain height above the streets. Shigeru cleared his voice.

"The Octahedron is diminishing the speed and the height and we estimated a quiet point in the city and the question is what will do the Angel when the speed is zero and the height...well that is the another question". Shinji watched the Angel and the shape seemed a toy or a joy. Maya changed the image when Makoto looked her.

"This image shows the estimated point that Shigueru mentioned. The Angel stopped above the street number 162 and the height is ten meters above the ground. If you can see the structure is completely clean and shining. Of we switch off the lights in the city or for the entire Hakone Prefecture, the Angel would be the only light". Maya put another image with the surrounding buildings. Shigeru looked Makoto for speaking the new slide.

"The buildings are equipped with guns and rockets but Commander Ikari didn't allow us for beginning an attack according to the data from the JSSDF when the Angel came from the Pacific Ocean. We think that the Angel can destroy the whole city if we begin an attack with conventional weapons". Ritsuko looked Shinji that was nervous due to his rigid stance. The JSSDF Officer seemed confused after hear the updates.

"Where is captain Katsuragi and the another pilot?" The JSSDF Officer asked to Gendo Ikari that smiled very dark. He mentioned that the captain is solving a situation with the Intelligence Unit and the pilot Rei Ayanami is with her. Shinji watched his father when he mentioned the names of Misato and Rei.

"Misato and Rei are fine...". Shinji`s words seemed an inquiry and Gendo Ikari replied: "It the second time that you speak without permission pilot". Maya whispered to Shinji: "Misato and Rei are fine". Shinji felt stupid when the answer to the doubt was the same words spelled before. Maya changed the slide for a live footage where the Angel was completely stopped above the street and strange sounds came from the inside. The JSSDF Officer reacted very confused because the Angel seemed be calm.

"It is the same sensation". The Officer began to talk but he interrupted himself because a powerful light came from the Angel and the entire city was lit and the night sky seemed a sunny day, but the source of the light was a single ball of energy that left the Octahedron to the street, but the light hid a new structure.

"What is that?". Kozo Fuyutsuki wondered the new thing that came from the Angel and touched the street destroying the surface. The luminescence ended minutes later allowing for watching the new structure. An internal siren was executed and squares with the word "Emergency" appeared on the walls. Ritsuko asked Maya for connecting MAGI system and a guy entered to the room.

"Commander, the Angel is drilling". The guy talked from the door and Ikari looked the live footage and he analyzes the new structure.

"A drill machine went from the Angel". Gendo Ikari looked his son and Shinji didn't want to show despair or fear in front of his father and he said: "Maybe the Angel drills for finding the GeoFront".

"I am with MAGI and the data showed a strange object coming from the surface at constant speed and destroying the layers" Ritsuko watched the information in the portable LCD monitor and Misato`s assistants connected to MAGI-Defense Module and a map showed Tokyo-3 and the GeoFront.

"Commander Ikari, the layer one is almost destroyed". Makoto displayed the virtual map on the ground screen. The JSSDF Officer looked Ikari and said: "NERV facilities and the Geo-Shelters share the underground. You have to stop this". Shinji realized that his father was quiet and they interchanged a new look.

"NERV is in charge of the operation officer". Gendo Ikari didn't want to hear more inquiries from the JSSDF or other organizations because he had a very clear path for the trouble. Ritsuko and Maya was focused for analyzing the last data from the Angel because they had a discussion about the energy source inside the Angel. Kozo Fuyutsuki was talking with the guy that announced the drilling attack, the JSSDF Officer whispered things with another person via cell phone, Shigueru and Makoto explained to Commander Ikari the characteristics of the drill machine. Shinji felt alone inside the room and thought in Misato and Rei. The JSSDF Officer left the room after talking and Ikari promised him an early action to destroy the Angel.

"Okay, what about the Angel now?" Gendo Ikari caught the overall attention and Ritsuko displayed a new image from the Angel where the phrase "Blue Pattern" was written.

"Commander Ikari, the drill machine has a blue pattern and I concluded that it is part of the body of the Angel". Ritsuko pointed the drawing where a proposed structure for the Angel was displayed.

"I wonder if the drill has a finite size because the GeoFront is very underground". Fuyutsuki replied to Ritsuko had in her mind the image of the Angel and said: "Its height is not enough for enclosing a drill machine with the size for reaching the GeoFront. If the drill moved more far then its estimated size, we will have a big problem".

Shinji wanted to talk with Makoto and Shigueru but the assistants were very busy analyzing new data from the Angel with Gendo Ikari. Kozo Fuyutsuki left the room with the man that announced the drilling before.

"Shinji Ikari". A male voice spelled the name and the pilot turned around and put the head forward and looked how Misato`s assistants were calling him. His father was with them. Shinji walked from his position. "How are you?" Shigueru asked Shinji that only smiled because the eyes of his father had an intense bright.

"We discussed with Commander Ikari a preliminary design of the attack, and we want to hear your opinion because you are the pilot". Makoto explained the current stage of the events and Shinji nodded looking his father.

"If the Angel attacks like before against the JSSDF we can obtain a pattern to include in our design, and the attack will be according to the data. Commander Ikari agreed with us. "Did you hear the Officer?" Shigueru asked Shinji for the before description given by the JSSDF Officer when the Japanese Force was in charge of the Angel when the entity was detected over the Pacific Ocean.

"Yes, he said that the Angel reacted when the forces attacked". Shinji tried to avoid his father and the assistants agreed with the opinion of Shinji.

"You are right pilot. The Angel immediately ran its AT Field before receiving the attack". Makoto and Shigueru realized that Shinji was confused after hear the commentary. "Pilot, the Angel detected the attack and ran the AT Field in preventive terms, and it attacked with rays at the same time that the Japanese Forces were almost pushing the button". Makoto extended the explanation and Shinji nodded like thinking in the Angel's image.

"The Angel knew that an attack was coming". Shinji seemed doubt of his own words and the assistants confirmed the opinion with a very eloquent "yes". Kozo Fuyutsuki returned to the meeting room calling to Gendo Ikari from another position. Shinji looked his father.

"Your father will be in charge of the operation". Makoto revealed that and Shinji asked immediately for Misato, but her assistants explained about a situation that involved Intelligence Unit because the internal safety was violated. "But, she is fine and Rei too".

"What about the attack?" Shinji was sad after hear more information about Misato and Rei.

"Wow, you want to attack immediately and minutes ago you were looking the floor and wishing to leave the meeting room". Shinji looked Shigueru very serious like angry. Both assistants were impressed for the stance.

"Come on Shinji, let it go". Makoto made a friendly gesture with the hands to Shinji and his partner said: "Maybe, NERV have to worry about the volcano inside Shinji and not for the Angel that is drilling to here". Shinji smiled a bit relaxed.

"It sounds bad but we will have to attack the Angel only for finding the safest distance for a definitive attack with the Evangelions because Commander Ikar thought that the Angel can detect attacks inside a certain distance for area around it. Your father ordered us for beginning a massive test for the Angel, and maybe some buildings inside Tokyo-3 be destroyed". Makoto explained the next stage of the operation. Shigueru watched Shinji that was thinking deeply.

"We need to know what you think about this because you are part of the operation and an important part, pilot". Shigeru sounded serious and Shinji said: "Misato ordered me to go where the last Angel was, and I ran the Progressive Knife in front of the Angel. I cannot see how I will run the Knife if the attack will be at distance". Makoto and Shigueru admitted the same doubt.

"Ritsuko, what about the Angel?" Makoto called Ritsuko and the doctor put a very angry face.

"It is doctor Akagi, assistant! Maya and the guys laughed when the doctor complained to Makoto and Shinji watched his father very focused. "I know about the new plan guys and we found more data related with the Angel and its previous attacks, but I need to explain this to all". Ritsuko saw that the people inside the room was talking in different places and she claimed for a more organize meeting. Maya suggested that Ritsuko told to Commander Ikari about the new data, but the doctor seemed uncomfortable with go where Ikari.

"Second level reached". Makoto displayed in the ground screen a virtual image with the twenty-two layers that was the boundary between the GeoFront and the surface of Tokyo-3. Gendo Ikari called for the whole people because he needed to say something.

"We will attack the Angel right now". Gendo Ikari watched that the people was very impressed with the order and Ritsuko replied: "The Angel have an internal structure that provide a source for beam rays". Kozo Fuyutsuki asked for the last comment and Ritsuko said: "We analyzed the rays that the Angel deployed against the JSSDF Forces and we found subatomic particles inside the ray". Gendo Ikari looked the virtual layers in the ground screen.

"The attack will be directed for finding clues. It is preventive". Gendo Ikari tried to convince the rest of the people about the plan. Fuyutsuki supported Gendo and Misato`s assistants explained the benefits for studying the rays and the safest distance for attack. Ritsuko was intrigued and Maya wanted to find the point where her boss was disagreed with the Commander and the rest of the crew.

"Okay, we need to know what is first...The AT Field or the Beam rays when the Angel detects the attacks".

* * *

><p>Kensuke Aida watched when Rei Ayanami was drinking water after eat red pills from a little squared recipient with the NERV logo. The pilot was carrying her school bag and after taking medicine, she sat on a bench attached to the walls. The boy wanted to ask something to Rei, but he didn't because Toji was watching Akane very angry and the girl tried to convince Misato about that she didn't know anything about the boys or the intruders like Intelligence Unit called to Kensuke and Toji. Misato was sat on the same bench with Akane and the imprisoned team was inside a different room, more smaller than the dark room where an Agent questioned them. The room was a cage with a metallic door, a surveillance camera in the roof and a LCD monitor attached to the wall.<p>

"Maybe Rei wanted to invite her classmates here". Akane whispered to Misato that was losing the patience. Toji and Kensuke were speaking and Misato could watch them for a while like finding an explanation. Rei was next to them and looking the floor.

"Thanks Akane". Misato spoke very loud and her friend reacted with an angry face and tears coming from her eyes. Toji left the bench like using the weak moment for Akane and Misato didn't say anything because she was very intrigued. Kensuke showed the same attitude.

"What about my brother?" Toji asked Akane and she felt alone inside the room because Misato didn't want to interfere between the boy and the young woman. Kensuke was focused on Rei because the pilot was reading a book.

"I am sorry Toji, but I cannot say anything". Akane was crying and Toji was keeping the sadness before his eyes, but Misato could see that Toji was suffering inside. He returned to the opposite bench with his friend and Rei Ayanami.

"How are you?" Misato asked Rei for speaking something. The girl said "fine" and Misato realized that Rei watched the surveillance camera. "I want to leave this place too Rei". Misato smiled to the girl. Rei nodded very rigid.

The LCD monitor switched on from a remote control outside the cage and the people watched a view of Tokyo-3 and the digital clock in the image marked 10.00 pm. Misato identified the place.

"An EVA socket is near". Kensuke was impressed and left the bench and sat on the floor in front of the monitor like seeing a movie in the night. Akane didn't watch because her arms hid the face, and Toji was spying the book that Rei was reading.

"What is happening?" Kensuke asked to Misato that mentioned something about a socket and Tokyo-3 Downtown, but she felt stupid for talking with Kensuke and switched off the LCD with a button. Kensuke complained but Misato was on foot in the middle of the cage.

"Yes, what is happening?" Misato asked that to the people inside the room. Akane and Toji looked each other. "You can say anything, but shared a look. The secrets ends now". Misato looked Akane and Toji. Kensuke tried to push the button, but Misato hit him with the right foot because the boy behind her. "Rei, can you explain me if you know these guys?" Rei left the book and watched Misato to the eyes and said: "Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara are my classmates". Misato thought during few seconds and replied: "So, they are Shinji`s classmates too". Rei confirmed with nodding the head and the captain was looking the floor and remembered the first answer that Rei said.

"Toji Suzuhara". Misato spelled the name and Toji left the bench for walking in front of Misato.

"I am Toji Suzuhara". Toji felt nerves and he had the hands very tense. Misato looked the roof before say: "Daisuke was your brother?". The boy nodded crying and Misato remembered the young man during the farewell party after move to Tokyo-3 when NERV assigned a new addresses to the employees. "I met your brother when I lived in Tokyo-2 and I was Akane`s neighbor". Toji said "thank you" to Misato and both looked Akane that felt lost. Kensuke and Rei tried to avoid the discussion.

"Why did he ask you for his brother?" Misato inquired Akane and the girl said: "I cannot tell anything". Toji sat next to Akane and Misato wanted to avoid a fight between them.

"But no one told me that I couldn't speak Akane". Toji confronted Misato and the captain nodded like waiting the speech.

"Daisuke died in the Mount Futau". Toji had in his mind a tomb, but the tomb was only a stick on the surface. Misato remembered the last battle when the Angel destroyed the Mount Futau, and the mission assigned to Shinji Ikari for saving three civilians that violated the order for attending Geo-Shelters during a major emergency. Akane felt the silence of Misato like a proof the complete revealing of the situation. Both friends looked each other.

"I am sorry Toji for your lost, but we did as possible as we can that night, and Shinji just followed orders". Misato changed her words at last time because the silence of Akane could have its origin inside NERV and specifically the Intelligence Unit, because she remembered that Shinji couldn't say anything about the mission. "The Mount was completely destroyed and the energy released was deadly for animals and humans".

"It is unfair". Toji tried to keep the tears down and Misato looked the surveillance camera like a sign for Toji. The boy understood that people inside NERV must keep the secret in a secret place.

"I went to the school because the Headmaster wanted to talk with me because of the fight between you and my pilot". Misato changed the matter of the discussion and Toji smiled and said: "Kensuke suggested me the chance for accessing NERV when someone close to Shinji came to the school because the Headmaster scheduled meetings with our tutors or parents the same day. I watch the whole day with my friend". Kensuke heard the explanation of Toji and he tried to disappear but it only was a wish. Misato turned around looking Kensuke.

"I really imagine that your operation is classified, right". Kensuke watched Misato very scared because he switched on the TV without Misato`s permission. "You will be my anchor...that shit is an Angel...that city is Tokyo-3...and those buildings are prepared for attacking the Angel, but the Evangelions aren't there".

* * *

><p>The image of Shinji inside the Entry Plug 01 appeared in the main screen of "The Bridge" and the whole crew followed the process of placing the capsule in the Unit-01 from their positions. Maya was displaying the data in the screen. Ritsuko asked for opening the channel with the capsule.<p>

"Pilot, for this time you will synchronize with the Unit-01 in its Room because following orders from Commander Ikari the Room is the nearest place to the way outs to Tokyo-3, right". Shinji confirmed the information and told that the Entry Plug was completely inside the Evangelion.

"Pilot, can you hear me?" Shinji heard the voice of his father and the image of the Commander appeared in the interface screen. Shinji said "yes" very softly, but he was heard in The Bridge. "You will wait in that place, and for following the schedule you have to synchronize and activate the Evangelion without failings". Gendo Ikari was sat in his position with Kozo Fuyutsuki next to him.

"I get it, commander Ikari". Shinji watched the LCL coming from below and Maya began the synchronization process. Ritsuko Akagi was calculating numbers with the updated information from Misato`s assistants that showed four layers destroyed for the drill.

"Sync at 15% and the LCL is at 99%". Maya read the last data from the Entry Plug 01. Ritsuko allowed MAGI for displaying the cells and nerves and Makoto was amplifying the image of the Angel previously recorded by the JSSDF during the early attacks over the Pacific.

"Doctor, I send you the images in full detail, but the recordings only will provide measuring with colored patterns". Makoto explained to Ritsuko about the images and the doctor admitted that handicap and mentioned about an Instantaneous System that allowed for analyzing data.

"Maya, I need you for checking the synchronization of Shinji Ikari and the activation of the Evangelion Unit-01, right. I will be in charge of the instantaneous analysis of the attacks". Ritsuko felt confidence when Maya accepted the temporary supervision of Shinji. The young woman displayed graphics in the HUD section inside the Evangelion. The charts showed the sync ratio at 55%.

Commander Ikari was speaking with Kozo Fuyutsuki but nobody could hear the conversation and the assistants of Misato were sending orders to the Tactical Operations Unit technicians for arranging the selected lines of force against the Angel inside Tokyo-3. Shigeru displayed red points in the virtual geography of Hakone Prefecture and Makoto ended the process of send images to Ritsuko.

"Sync rate at 80%. The pilot is fine". Maya watched Shinji through the monitors. The pilot had the closed eyes and the mental stats had jumps in few moments. Ritsuko looked the stats when the images were loaded into MAGI System.

"I really want to know what is thinking Shinji". Ritsuko pointed the outlier values in the mental stats. Maya tried to amplified the zoom of the equipment that logged the mental activity. "I am sorry but we cannot explore more inside Shinji. The Instantaneous System will provide us the chance for correcting outliers like that". Ritsuko applied a program that allowed to analyze the energy of the Angel and from the attacks based on luminosity, distance and arranged vectors that supply a near conception. Maya watched the last outlier value in the mental stats before the complete synchronization because he informed that Shinji reached the zero-zero point. Gendo Ikari heard Maya and asked for an open communication with the pilot.

"Shinji, your sync with the Evangelion is complete. If the process was fine, the Evangelion will activate the whole nerves and the cells will be filled, right". The pilot opened the eyes inside the LCL and nodded. "Please pilot, I need to hear you". Gendo Ikari watched that Shinji didn't know to depress the breathing during a long time.

"I...am...here". Shinji spoke and hid his nose with the hands and Maya told her about the beginning of the activation. "Okay, I get it". Fuyutsuki smiled when Shinji spoke.

"One second is fighting with the LCL and then he is talking inside the orange water". Fuyutsuki commented that to Ikari. Gendo Ikari had a quiet face.

Maya displayed the nerves and cells in the main screen over the virtual geography and Ritsuko gave her the permission for beginning the next stage.

"Shinji, you can see the nerves and the cells in your HUD section above the interface screen and I will switch off the interface, right". Maya informed Shinji and the pilot nodded. He saw the graphic and the first five nerves changed to green and the cells too. The interface screen was black.

Shinji preferred to exam the HUD section for not giving reasons to Gendo Ikari for complaining about the relationship between the pilot and the LCL and Maya realized the effort. Ritsuko was watching an image of the Angel attacking the JSSDF forces with a yellow ray. She changed the view to a document with numbers.

"Hey guys...The Angel executed the AT Field before the rays". Ritsuko told that to the assistants that left their sits in The Bridge and walked where Ritsuko. She displayed an image with charts and values. "The Angel detected the attack when the forces pushed the button and the missiles and bombs were released from the airplanes seconds before. The AT Field ran almost immediately and the ray too". Gendo Ikari was hearing and Kozo Fuyutsuki said: "Doctor, what is that mean?".

"If we attack the Angel, the thing will attack us almost immediately like I said. We have to execute the initiative for establish the safest distance to attack according to Commander Ikari". Shigeru and Makoto displayed the proposed points inside Tokyo-3 for testing the distances.

"What about Tokyo-2?" Gendo Ikari asked very serious. The assistants explained that the Angel only reacts against executed attacks and the JSSDF was in charge of Tokyo-2 and in consequence, no attacks will have from the civilian city. Ikari agreed with the guys and Fuyutsuki asked for surrounding zones.

"If the entire Tokyo-3 is inside the danger zone, we can test with our forces in the lake and mountains and establish the zone". Makoto answered the question. Fuyutsuki replied again: "What happened if there were Geo-Shelters inside the zone?"

"Sir, the Angel will not attack if nobody push the button" Makoto almost repeat the before analysis and Gendo Ikari said: "Please begin the test with the proposed zones and using the full capacity for each zone". Fuyutsuki was worried because whispered to Ikari the risk of massive attacks from the Angel if NERV executes the attacks very quickly. Ikari accepted the inquiry and added: "Please, give a time gap among the zones". Makoto and Shigueru changed the set-up of the buildings in the surface for attacking with a gap equal to twenty minutes beginning from the Downtown to the mountains behind the Lake.

"The activation is complete doctor Akagi". Ritsuko watched the HUD very curious and asked for the eyes of the Evangelion and Maya opened a communication with the pilot.

"Shinji, please open your eyes". Shinji did it and from The Bridge the crew could look the Room belonged to the Unit-01 through Shinji`s eyes. Ritsuko smiled and Shinji moved the head to both sides and Maya confirmed the same change in the view from the monitors. Gendo Ikari ordered to Maya that the pilot test with basic movements.

"Shinji, our commander wants to test basic movements with the Evangelion. Please, do it following your own pattern over the controls". Maya gave the order to Shinji.

"Fine, I get it". Shinji watched his father with the added view of The Bridge in the HUD section with the graphics.

Makoto and Shigueru looked each other when the main screen showed the current position of the buildings 141, 143, 146, 155, 188 and 200 with the rockets coming from underground and the roof were being opened for the launching. They watched to Gendo Ikari that only nodded for allowing the first attack against the Angel. Maya and Ritsuko watched them and the codes that they write in the computer. Finally, Makoto wrote a number six in the program and a countdown began at two minutes.

_01:55.12_

_01:55.11_

_01:55.10_

"I hope that the Angel doesn't detect the clock". Makoto`s commentary didn't seem a joke and Ritsuko told that the Angel only detect energy coming from rockers, missiles and the rest of the weapons because they release heat and magnetic field. He warned that the Angel will run the AT Field and just seconds before a ray should appear and destroy the first buildings. Shigueru looked Shinji when the clock reached forty seconds.

_00:36.11_

The rockets were above the roof supported in poles from underground and the clock showed just ten seconds for the attack.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

The rockets were launched and reached only two-hundred meters from the buildings when the Angel sent a ray and destroy them and the buildings inside the first zone. Ritsuko confirmed the AT Field running. In the image appeared the yellow figure and seconds later it disappeared.

"Sir, the first test failed". Shigeru reported to Gendo Ikari.

"Doctor Akagi, please analyze the ray from the Angel and the timing between the AT Field and the attacks". Gendo Ikari ordered that ti Ritsuko that accessed the recorded images from the outside surveillance system and MAGI sent the images to the main screen and Ritsuko just wanted the amplified captures at the seconds one to ten. The personnel inside the Room commented the first test.  
>"The Angel destroyed the layer number six". A technician displayed the virtual layers below the virtual geography. Maya told the Shinji the result of the first test and the pilot just thought inside the Evangelion.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>The Angel destroyed the buildings with a massive ray"<em>

_Misato Katsuragi gave her opinion after watch the first test with the rest of the prisoners in the LCD monitor inside the cage. Kensuke was almost touching the screen like really having contact with the city and the Angel. Akane was watching from the bench and commented something about the Evangelion. Toji and Rei watched the floor like lost persons._

"_They cannot release the Evangelion right"_

_Kensuke felt the curious face of Misato on him but the nerves inside the boy could have many sources like being with a beautiful woman – like he said- and feeling fear because he and his friend really violated the law. _

"_I don't want to say this, but the light inside the Angel is beautiful"_

_Akane and Toji were angered after Misato`s commentary. The captain watched the downtown and the image of the Angel drilling._

"_Are we very underground right?"_

_Misato looked Kensuke with a smile in the face and the boy was impressed and then confused with the question that Misato said:_

"_How many times did I say the word right?"_

_Kensuke didn't say anything, but Toji said:_

"_Two times...two alive persons"_

_Toji watched Misato at first and Akane._

"_Maya Ibuki could compose a poem with your words"_

_Kensuke asked Misato for Maya and the captain said that the information related to NERV employees is strictly top secret. Toji said:_

"_My brother didn't work for NERV and the top secret is a shit"_

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari was moving the hands inside the Room and the technicians confirmed normality in values related to the Berserk Mode and Ritsuko remembered the protocol for a Berserker Evangelion just in case. Shinji told that he was fine and calm.<p>

"Is that true?" Ritsuko asked Maya. The girl pointed the mental stats where a certain graph showed an outlier value. "I am a problem...Misato Katsuragi will not allow me for scan Shinji with the Instantaneous System because she thought that the dreams could come to us, and she is the legal tutor and the boss". Maya was very serious after hear Ritsuko.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

Shigueru accessed the required code for launching the attack and the second line executed the order from MAGI system. The Angel attacked with a powerful ray and refused the incoming attack from NERV and like the first attempt the buildings were destroyed.

"The attack covered almost one kilometer. The gain was eight-hundred meters". Makoto displayed a metric scale. Fuyutsuki commented that the tests seemed a football play.

"But, we don't know where is the Touchdown zone sir?" A technician near to Fuyutsuki commented that. Ritsuko was processing the new images and new graphs appeared in the screen.

"What about the Angel doctor Akagi?" Kozo Fuyutsuki asked her.

"The Angel sent a second more powerful ray sir. I don't want be wrong but the relationship between distance and ray power is directly proportional". Shigueru and Makoto looked each other with the new results. Both tried to suggest a mistake but Ritsuko said that MAGI concluded that with the three supercomputers agreed. "Now, with the next test I hope to obtain the composition inside the rays because after the second attack we only have an increase in the energy". Maya watched the current analysis in Ritsuko`s notebook. Shinji was moving the arms of the Evangelion and Maya looked the stats from the Unit.

"Shinji, you are very tense with the controls. Please relax your hands". Maya suggested Shinji for touching the control less hard with both hands. Shinji moved the hands to his body leaving the controls. "Move the hands like a heart beating many times". Maya showed him the movement through the monitors.

* * *

><p>"<em>The new attack failed"<em>

_Kensuke commented to Misato that asking for more information looking the surveillance camera on the roof, but nobody answered and the cage seemed more closer and the people inside the place seemed more inpatient for leaving it. Rei was reading a book and Toji was silent but trying to read the same book from his position next to the girl. Akane had the head down and watching the floor._

"_They are waiting for releasing the Evangelion"._

_Misato didn't find an explanation for the current stage of the situation when the clock in the LCD marked 11.30 pm. Kensuke watched the image very carefully and said:_

"_Miss Misato, they are moving more buildings"_

_The image showed a new line of defensive buildings inside Tokyo-3 but with a longer distance than prior tests. Misato identified the buildings that NERV moved. A shining came from the Angel and a light lit the surface more strongly than the natural shining. A massive attack was executed from the buildings because the entire place were lit for the burnt rockets and the explosion from the impact between the ray and the rockets. The Angel used the remaining energy of the impact for destroying the buildings._

"_It is impossible to escape from the Angel"_

_Akane broke the silence and Misato agreed because she moved the head saying "yes"._

* * *

><p>Gendo Ikari watched the graphic were the third line of attack was completely destroyed by the Angel and the current analysis that MAGI sent to the main screen with the more important facts inside the fight. Makoto confirmed an immediate attack from the Angel when MAGI executed the last codes for releasing the energy inside the rockets when them were launched from the buildings, and Shigeru commented that the gained distance was almost five kilometers. Maya informed Shinji about the last attack. Shinji remembered the words that Misato said him days before about the Evangelions like the unique weapons for destroying the Angels. Ritsuko was studying the last data sent by MAGI system.<p>

"The Angel increased the energy inside the ray". Ritsuko was writing more codes in the MAGI system and Maya looked the output from the input data. Fuyutuski asked for the composition of the ray. "It is different, the Angel changed the ray". Shigueru was intrigued and repeated the same question but asking for the components specifically. "The last ray developed an energy that the prior metric scale couldn't for the last attack". The whole people in The Bridge looked Ritsuko like not understanding the explanation. Ritsuko concluded: "I measured the released energy in electron-volts"

"Why did you change the scale?" Fuyutsuki asked the doctor and Gendo Ikari watched a number showed in the main screen. Ritsuko displayed a new graph in the screen.

"The first ray was composed by normal particles like a LASER but at extremely high speed, the second ray for little particles of energy, and the last ray for electrons". Ritsuko read the conclusion that MAGI proposed with the three supercomputers in agreement. "It is was an electron-ray".

"Okay, the energy increased and the composition too". Makoto suggested a conclusion, and Ritsuko was agreed.

Shigeru described the next stage of test explaining that the fourth line defenses for testing will be the group of buildings placed between Tokyo-3 and the Lake. Gendo Ikari allowed for beginning to access the codes inside MAGI for executing the fourth test.

"MAGI estimated at 95% the probability for finding new particles inside the ray, because the Angel will attack without matter the distance where we are. In addition, the system estimated at 100% the probability of destruction of the defense lines because the energy into the rays is many levels higher our defenses". Shigeru and Makoto changed the current hope that they had with the test, because both assistants expected to find a weak point between the Angel and the defense lines, but the conclusion from MAGI that Ritsuko explained forced to change the core conception.

"Sir, the fifth and sixth tests will be for finding the safest distance for the Evangelion". Makoto looked Gendo Ikari that seemed unsurprised. Kozo Fuyutsuki asked for the probability for obtaining a different composition inside the next ray and Ritsuko estimated at 99%. Maya was speaking with Shinji when the pilot executed a certain movement with the Evangelion.

"Shinji, you can take a short break. Please, study the graphics in the HUD section". Maya ordered Shinji and the pilot preferred to see the technicians inside the Unit-01 Room.

Ritsuko wrote more numbers in the notebook and the supercomputer CASPER-3 asked for a specific code that Ritsuko executed and the next supercomputer BALTHASAR-2 took like an input value and finally MELCHIOR-1 logged the before codes and displayed a graph. The doctor watched the virtual geography with the marked defense lines for testing.

"Hey guys, our attacks from the buildings were different according to the level". Ritsuko suggested to Makoto and Shigueru about the attacks.

"Yes doctor Akagi. The energy of the attacks increased because the distance is longer. We can perform stronger attacks outside the cities for precaution". Makoto answered the inquiry and Shigueru began the next countdown. Maya watched how Ritsuko looked very worry and both women saw the countdown.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

The MAGI system executed the last code for releasing the energy, but the Angel showed its AT Field and a powerful ray came from the entity and both forces faced each other in the middle of the path over Tokyo-3. The ray defeated the opposite ray because the buildings for the fifth test focused many rays in one main ray. The Angel achieved to destroy the fifth line. Immediately the images went to the MAGI system for the analysis and Ritsuko got access to the preliminary interpretations.

"The ray from the Angel covered many level in the eV scale". Ritsuko displayed the scale with the released energy from the Angel. Makoto was impressed because the energy of the defensive forces was less than three quarters of Angel`s ray energy.

"We executed a beam ray doctor Akagi". Shigeru showed the composition of the ray and Ritsuko revealed the same item for the enemy ray.

"The Angel sent us protons". Ritsuko repeated the assumption about different energy and different composition if NERV followed with the tests. Gendo Ikari left the chair and the whole people watched him.

"The safest distance doesn't exist people. The Evangelion is our only weapon, but we could see what the pilot will have to face. No more tests". Gendo Ikari felt the eyes of the people against him and Maya watched Shinji. The pilot had the closed eyes. "We need to design the strategy with the Evangelion". Ritsuko received more information from MAGI and she said: "Sir, it is probably that the Angel changes the ray because we changed our attacks and the distance are not a critical factor".

Makoto thought that the commentary was obvious because the Angel will attack without matter the distance, but his partner was considering the Evangelion in the scene and the background changed.

"Commander Ikari, if the Evangelion is our strongest weapon, the Angel will attack with its strongest weapon too". Shigueru expressed his thoughts to the Commander. Ritsuko heard the commentary and wrote things in MAGI system and Maya looked what the doctor did with curiosity.

"The Angel executed the AT Field before the ray and before our attacks. It is a perfect defensive system". Ritsuko remembered the earlier conclusions. Kozo Fuyutsuki whispered something to Gendo Ikari that returned to the chair.

"So, if the Angel detects the Evangelion its AT Field will run and we can expect an attack before our attack. The pilot will have to neutralize the handicap with speed. Shinji Ikari will be released in the Downtown and he will run with the AT Field at its best and the Progressive Knife with maximum vibration and at the same time, he will shoot with the rifle for refusing the ray". Fuyutsuki and the rest of the people didn't believe the designed strategy.

"The key is the weapon". Makoto whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>They will destroy Tokyo-3 with the stupid tests".<em>

_Misato was angry because the last test failed and the Angel seemed completely fine and the city suffered extensive damage in the previous selected zones for testing what Misato tried to guess._

"_Why did not they launch the Evangelion?"_

_Kensuke asked Misato arguing the last tests, and the boy agreed because the last test was near the Lake and the first at some meters to the Angel. Toji and Rei were focused in their own business and Akane was crying._

"_Probably Gendo Ikari is managing the mission"._

_Kensuke and Toji heard Akane`s commentary and watched her very curious._

"_Who is Gendo Ikari?"_

_Kensuke asked without revealing that he and Toji met Shinji at school._

"_He is Shinji`s father"._

_Toji and Kensuke felt the obvious impression of Misato.  
>"The Headmaster told me the name of the involved students in the incident during the meeting before the declared emergency for the Japanese Government and NERV command of the situation".<em>

_Kensuke watched the Angel in the monitor and some buildings were bring arranged very near to the Angel._

"_Miss Misato, look"._

_Misato looked the live footage and a high building was pulled from underground to grow in the surface._

"_It is the building number 363"_

_Toji asked: "How do you know?"_

"_Because Shinji and his Evangelion were exactly below the building in the tube number 363 that connects NERV Headquarters with Tokyo-3"_

* * *

><p>Shinji watched how the walls were being closed from the Unit-01 Room to a new passage for which the Evangelion was being transported with huge systems. Maya updated the information related to the position of the Test Type inside the Headquarters.<p>

"Shinji, where are you?" Maya asked Shinji for verifying communications and pilot's state.

"I am in the hall number 321 because I see the numbers in the walls". Shinji tried to describe the background because he knew that his father was following each word or action from the Pilot.

"Okay, pilot you are fine. Thanks" Maya received the last data from the Evangelion and Ritsuko checked the core values for the Berserk Mode and the technicians inside the mentioned hall didn't find strange values. Gendo Ikari watched his son through the monitors and Fuyutsuki said: "You son seemed relax".

"He seemed nothing Fuyutsuki. It is the best thing". Fuyutsuki preferred not asking again for Shinji because the words that Ikari said were the same reflection of the distance between them. The vice-commander felt an increasing tension inside the pilot because Shinji hesitated to say that the Evangelion was attached to the walls for the release. Shigueru and Makoto looked each other like feeling and thinking the next steps or the next words. Shinji was looking them because the guys opened the visual communication with the pilot.

"Shinji...you are attached to the wall belonged to the tube number 363 that connects you with the building 363, right". Makoto tried to explain the current stage with calmness and Shinji just nodded and he watched above and the crew could see the darkness of the tube from underground to the surface.

"It is strange doctor Akagi. If I dig a hole in my garden..and I see to the ground...the darkness should be below, but now is totally opposite". Maya looked Ritsuko with wet eyes and the doctor smiled and asked for the Evangelion stats. "The Test Type is fine and the pilot too". Ritsuko agreed with the immediate release of the pilot and his Evangelion. Shigueru and Makoto waited for the permission from Gendo Ikari.

"Shinji, the strategy will be explained just one time because the time for execute the mission is very precious and you don't have to make mistakes, right". Gendo Ikari talked to Shinji with rough voice and his son nodded like avoiding Gendo. Shigeru watched Shinji before speak.

"Pilot, the Angel will be approximately one kilometer from you, and you have to run the AT Field at maximum power when the cover of the building be retired. Inside the enclosed building you will find a rifle and the Progressive Knife. Sorry, but when the cover be retired you have to run the AT Field and the Knife at their best and run firing to the Angel and refusing the ray. When you reaches an appropriate distance just break the another AT Field. Do you hear me?" Shinji and Shigueru looked each other when Makoto executed a countdown for opening the tube inside the enclosed building.

"I am ready". Shinji felt tense and watched the countdown in the HUD section and closed the eyes before the shaking.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

The Evangelion Unit-01 was released from the hall number 363 and completed almost 70% of the tube number 363 below the building 363. Shinji saw that number many times that avoided the HUD section for a while. He heard when Makoto said 100% and the shaking stopped.

"You are inside the building Shinji". The pilot heard Maya and he looked to the right and left and two structures were at both sides.

"I can see two poles". Shinji describe the structures and Makoto explained that the right structure is holding the rifle and the left structure for the Progressive Knife. Shinji held the controls and executed the command for holding the rifle and the Knife. When Shinji had both weapons in his hands, Shigueru warned that the Angel will be one kilometer in forward position and the moment for running the AT Field when the cover of the building be retired.

The cover was being retired and Shinji could see the street and the surrounding buildings and the first view of the Angel when the cover was completely retired. He saw the Octahedron and the shinning in its sides and the drill working.

"Pilot, run your AT Field". Shinji heard his father and held the control stronger than minutes ago and put one finger of the right hand on the button for running the AT Field. At the same time Ritsuko measured the energy inside the Angel.

"Shinji, the Angel is not detect you". Ritsuko understand the time that Shinji was spent in watching the Angel and finally he pushed the button and the Evangelion showed a yellow pentagon and the Angel seemed quiet.

"Run, shoot and vibrate!"

Shinji began to run for the street shooting to the Angel that defend itself with the AT Field because the rays from the rifle impacted in the yellow pentagon without harm the Angel, and reaching the highest vibration for the Progressive Knife.

"The Angel is not shooting the ray, come on Pilot!" Makoto encouraged Shinji what ran almost five-hundred meters. Maya was examining the stats when Shinji felt an enormous heat in his back and the pain invaded him. The crew didnt watched the scene because Shinji closed his eyes and felt pain in the legs because the Evangelion Unit-01 was falling to the street in front of the Angel and the entire system changed to black.

"No cells and no nerves". Maya displayed stats for an inactive Evangelion and a beep sound appeared.

"Maya! We are losing Shinji!" Ritsuko watched zero-beats in Shinji`s heart and the doctor just asked to Shigeru and Makoto abort the mission. They watched Gendo Ikari and Ritsuko applied emergency protocols for the life of the pilot. Maya executed the first aid sending an order to the Plug Suit 01 for giving energy to the heart. The crew recovered Shinji almost immediately.

"Bring the Evangelion to the Headquarters" Gendo Ikari ordered the abortion of the mission.

"The Test Type is not receiving the signal because the Angel damaged it". Maya displayed an image where the Evangelion was suffering a burn in the back. Ritsuko moved the head like not believing in the image, but Maya confirmed the damage with new graphs.

"Just pulled the whole street to the Headquarters". Gendo Ikari specified the way for saving the Evangelion and Shinji. The Angel was calm and drilling to the GeoFront.

Makoto and Shigueru ordered MAGI for retract the segment where the Evangelion was over the street and the mechanical system began to bring the Unit from the surface to underground level.

"Shinji is recovering some vital stats, but he is injured". Maya showed to Ritsuko the wounds in the back according to the thermal view of the pilot.

One segment of the building were pulled from underground the technicians opened a new wider room for the Evangelion Unit-01 because it was in inverted position. Ritsuko reported a LCL leak from the Evangelion and the technicians release bakelite for avoiding side effects of the leak over systems and the entire building.

"Please, release the Entry Plug". Maya sent the order to the technicians that executed a local code that MAGI read correctly because the Entry Plug was release and the LCL inside the capsule completely leaked from inside. Ritsuko sent a group of doctors and nurses of the Medical Unit when the doctor declared an alert for the health of Shinji. MAGI transferred the warning to the Medical Unit.

"The pilot is alive but we watched burns in the back and concussions due to the hit with the street because the sync ratio was active during the attack". A doctor confirmed that Shinji was being carried to the NERV Hospital inside the Medical Unit.

"What about the Evangelion?" Gendo Ikari asked to Ritsuko and the doctor was receiving the first reports from the technicians.

"Doctor, the Evangelion almost lost its back and many nerves are damaged". A technician from the the room updated the condition of the Unit-01.

Makoto was trying to return to the job but the image of Evangelion falling to the street was invading her head like a powerful flash. His partner was receiving the recorded footage of the short battle between Shinji and the Octahedron.

"Doctor, I will send you the footage". Shigueru was very serious and Ritsuko understood the moment and allowed the transference.

* * *

><p><em>Misato was asking to the surveillance camera her liberation of the cage because the situation worsen with the defeat of the Evangelion and the risks over Shinji Ikari, but nobody answered the desperate calling. Kensuke had in his mind the image of the Evangelion falling and Toji was wondering in his head about a probability that he didn't want to say.<em>

_Akane left the bench and hit the door of the cage and Misato helped her with the hits._

"_Come on Rei, don't you want to help?"_

_Toji confronted Rei that just said:_

"_An order from Commander Ikari is needed"._

_Kensuke was hitting the door too and Toji watched the LCD monitor and the image of the Angel drilling and drilling._

* * *

><p>Ritsuko Akagi was reading the data in the notebook and Maya was speaking with the Medical Unit about Shinji, but the doctor didn't hear the conversation despite that Maya was immediately next to her, but the numbers inside the notebook confused Ritsuko. Makoto watched Ritsuko and he walked from his position in The Bridge and Ritsuko felt the incoming question. They looked each other like guessing the moment for asking.<p>

"The Angel has a synchrotron inside".

_Three NERV agents were outside the cage where the people were hit the door except Rei after the fail of the Evangelion Unit-01. Misato Katsuragi claimed for the presence of Gendo Ikari because the situation turned to critical and the requests of the Intelligence Unit about the safety violation clearly were at very low level compared with the fight against the Angel. The agents watched that Ritsuko Akagi was walking for the hall with a document in her hands._

"_Please, I have permission"._

_The agents opened the door and the people inside the cage ended the scandal._

"_Ritsuko"_

_Ritsuko Akagi entered the cage and looked the rest of the people._

"_Misato, please tell me that you remember this"._

_Ritsuko showed the cover of a document with the title written in three languages._

"_What?"_

_Misato was confused but Ritsuko asked again_

"_Please tell me that you remember this"._

_Misato took the document and smiled when she read the cover and the titles._

"_Yes, I remember when Asuka dropped her coffee here"._

_Misato pointed a little spot on the cover._

"_Thank you captain"_

_Ritsuko smiled._

__N/A: Thanks for the reading this chapter and Merry Christmas!


	18. Large History Collider

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**18**

**Large History Collider  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**_

_**N/A: A new chapter is here with the next stage of the fight between NERV and Ramiel, sorry for change the order of the Angels because this Angel should be Shamshel, but I didn't want to involving Toji and Kensuke like the anime series because in the fanfic they aren't very close friends with Shinji in this moment.**_

_Shinji Ikari was reading a letter meanwhile he walked for a street in an unknown city. The day was sunny and hot because the digital thermometer marked 30 Celsius degrees and inside the boy the angry increased the wishes for hitting something because the letter disturbed him. He stopped in front a semaphore and more people were waiting for the green light._

"_My father went to Tokyo-3 three days ago and commented me that the city seemed like the golden years". A woman was talking with a man next to Shinji in the corner. The boy spied the conversation because he followed the couple after the green light for the street._

"_I don't think so. My best fellow told about the military administration of the city". The man replied to the before opinion of the woman. Shinji didn't follow the couple because he sat on a bench in the Downtown and opened the letter again and read the city mentioned in the paper: "Tokyo-3", and the acronym written: "NERV". Finally, the boy spelled the name whom sent the letter: "Gendo Ikari". Shinji remembered the image of the couple like a strange sensation in his chest because he felt the wish for talking with someone about Tokyo-3 and NERV, but nobody could say him about what to do with Gendo Ikari. The boy watched the people in the Downtown and preferred to lose among the group but the letter was the reminder of one person that wanted to see him and probably establish a deeper relationship, but the images of Gendo Ikari inside Shinji Ikari seemed be the first look of a very deep relationship._

"_I wasn't prepared like the test". Shinji remembered the earthquake and tsunami test in the high school the last morning. "It was en earthquake inside me". Then, the image of his history teacher appeared saying: "The earthquakes came when the tensed energy find the way for releasing itself and the disaster will be sure". Shinji didn't hear the rest of the people and the city noised because he found something inside his mind that disturbed again._

"_What is the disaster for me?" Shinji asked himself and two girls were hearing him because they were watching the boy. Minutes later, the girls left the bench because Shinji didn't saluted them._

A bulb was lit a room where Shinji was resting after the first attempt for destroying the Angel with an Evangelion but the result was bad. He was treated for the doctor due to the injuries suffered by the attack because the Angel damaged the back of the Unit-01 and Shinji was synchronized during the attack and his own back was damaged too. He opened the eyes and the light of the bulb blinded him and moved the head to his left side. A new light seemed be there and Shinji tried to find out moving his body and the pain was intense in the back.

"Please, don't move yet". Shinji heard a female voice that warned for the pain and the recent operation and the courage inside him decreased because the pain was the signal for his bad status.

"I think that found the disaster for me". Shinji looked bad and depressed. The woman felt a bad sensation inside and said "I am sorry Shinji". Shinji heard the suffered words and the depress came from the female voice and like an AT Field, it neutralized his own depressed state.

"M-Misato, you are here". Shinji looked the captain and both smiled but the prior feeling invaded them. Misato wanted to make sure that Shinji was right but the last words of the pilot disturbed the captain more than the enigma behind the Angel.

"You were very brave and good". Misato realized that Shinji kept the tears in the eyes like avoiding the crying. Shinji just smiled and the image of his last tutor appeared like a flash. "I am so sorry Shinji". Misato touched the hands of the pilot with her hands and they kept the gesture during many minutes because the pilot closed the eyes because the remembers were a sort of drug for not feeling nothing related to the current moment. Misato left Shinji`s hands believing that the boy was sleeping but really Shinji thought that Misato left the room and opened the eyes with the wish for not finding his captain, but Shinji found the eyes of Misato with an intense color.

"You are here". Shinji was inpatient and Misato felt worse and tried to choose the correct words for speaking with her pilot. "I didn't know what happened".

"I need your help Shinji". Misato was desperate because she touched the hands of him again and Shinji felt a tsunami coming from Misato direct to him.

"Don't Misato. I don't want to help you". A little tears fell for both eyes of both friends. Shinji didn't want to see Misato and the captain felt responsible for the failed mission.

"I failed you Shinji". Misato tried to give reasons to improve the relationship in that moment, but Shinji moved the head avoiding Misato. "I don't know your Instantaneous Life". Shinji opened the eyes very angry after hear the word "Instantaneous".

"I almost die". Shinji moved his body despite the pain and confronted Misato with the eyes and the head in aggressive stance. "You don't know how many times I felt the same shit before, you don't know nothing captain. I saw the shinning coming from behind and it wasn't the sun when rose in the mornings before attend school and my tutor tried to wake me later. No, it was the sign that I was near to death, because he told a story where the people were dying the most wished place appeared before their eyes. But not, it was the attack and I went to die watching that shit because my father sent me there. Just leave me alone". Shinji and Misato were crying and a nurse entered the room because the remote monitor received altered graphs from Shinji.

"Captain Katsuragi, I have to treat your pilot". The nurse talked to Misato very polite and the captain nodded and the chair. Shinji moved the body and gave the back to Misato.

"Shinji...I just want to see your Almanac. If you don't want to manage the Evangelion, okay. But I want to ask you a last request...I need your Almanac". Shinji left the bed without feeling pain and nurse tried to calm him and Misato heard the most aggressive words that Shinji said at that moment:

"DONT...MY ALMANAC NOT..."

"Please captain". The nurse forced Misato for leaving the room and more nurses entered for calming Shinji. One of them pushed Misato to outside and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Gendo Ikari was holding a book with his hands and Rei Ayanami watched the surveillance images from Shinji`s room and her expression in the face was the same but the eyes focused in Shinji that was treated with more medicine for the nurses and the doctor inside the Medical Unit. Ikari and Rei was in the strange office of the Commander the with the drawing on the roof and the wide space between the desk and the access. Ikari cut the surveillance image and said: "Rei, please give this book to your captain". Rei took a book and looked Ikari with devotion.<p>

"I get it sir". Rei felt the desk and walked for the enormous office. Kozo Fuyutsuki accessed to the place and Rei stopped making a little reverence and continued her path to the access. Fuyutsuki sat in front of Gendo Ikari.

"The Medical Unit reported troubles with your son". Fuyutsuki kept in his mind the last image of Rei holding the book. Gendo Ikari smiled and watched the drawing on the roof.

"It is not a real problem Fuyutsuki. Misato Katsuragi will have the key for saving the day or the night". Gendo watched the time in his watch and Fuyutsuki reported that the Angel reached the layer number fifteen with the drill machine. "You saw the pilot and the weapon".

"Rei Ayanami? But she is recovering of her operation and Shinji didn't suffer and extensive damage and what is that book?". Fuyutsuki received a powerful look from Ikari that really was confronting him.

"I watched that bright in your eyes many and many years ago and it is very similar to another bright that unfortunately for you sir...I had in my mind". Gendo Ikari looked Fuyutsuki almost angry. "The bright is mine and the boy too, do you understand?" Fuyutuski nodded and gave excuses for leaving the office. Yui Ikari appeared in the mind of both men.

* * *

><p>Kensuke Aida read a book with the NERV logo and his friend Toji was holding a Visitors Card in the t-shirt and he had the same book but it was closed. They were sat on a sofa in middle of the hall number 321 in the level fourteen and Toji watched a very softly vibration in the bulbs like a little tremor and the image of the Angel appeared in his mind. Many technicians walked for the hall carrying updated information in portable monitors and the assistant Maya Ibuki was reading a report written by her boss. Kensuke and Toji watched her when the assistant stopped in front of them but without look the boys. The elevator of the hall number 321 opened and Rei Ayanami appeared with a book in her hands. Maya followed the reading in the hall and Rei almost hit the assistant because the girl walked very fast and Kensuke warned both women before a possible impact.<p>

"Hello Rei Ayanami...For few seconds your friend stopped a third impact". Maya saluted Rei very happy and the pilot made a reverence. "What is that book?" The assistant and the boys were curious about the book that Rei carried.

"I have to give this to captain Katsuragi". Rei answered the question and Maya wanted to watch the cover but Rei hid it and the assistant nodded like understanding the top secret issue behind the book and Rei.

"Captain Katsuragi is with doctor Akagi in the Tactical Operations Unit offices.". When Maya told the location of Misato, Rei began the walk and the assistant and the boy lost her track very quickly.

"She is very strange". Toji commented about Rei to Maya and Kensuke followed his friend. The assistant laughed and joked with that the strange character of Rei Ayanami is classified information.

"Some people just think about our pilots just like pilots and that stupid thinking is very contagious, because I really like to know more about our pilots because the simple fact of fight against Angels is not enough for having a life, but I have the hope that Rei and Shinji could be a normal life like you, but..." Toji angered when Maya didn't finish the sentence but the older stance of the girl inhibited what Toji wanted to do. Kensuke watched the NERV book and his Visitors Card very serious and remember the moment that he and his friend opened the rack of Misato`s card during the meetings with the Headmaster when the digital clock outside the High School marked the 19.00 time and minutes later the Japanese Government sent an alarm, the JSSDF attacked a threat and then the organization NERV took the command.

"Relax Toji, we need to find the way for solving this". Kensuke talked to his friend with sad because then he mentioned what they could be doing if the adventure inside Misato`s car wasn't a reality. Toji remembered his brother that died during a battle because he didn't attend to a Geo-Shelter. Maya sat on the sofa with the boys.

"I don't know why, but you will not sleep for the rest of the night. Welcome to NERV". Maya left the sat and smiled before walking for the hall with the report in her hands. Toji and Kensuke opened his respective books and read the motto: "God's in his heaven. All's right with the world".

"Do you think that Shinji Ikari have the same book?" Toji asked Kensuke that reacted with surprise and trying to answer the question, he said: "It is possible and maybe he has the manual for managing and Evangelion". Toji smiled and commented about the failed battle and the rough impact of the Evangelion with the street and the ray that came from behind.

"Maybe we could find out if the rookie is fine". Kensuke agreed with his friend and watched to both sides during a moment of silence in the hall.

* * *

><p>The Head of the different units were reunited in The Bridge around a big table, and their assistants prepared the slides for explaining the different perspectives to design a new strategy against the Angel. In the main screen the MAGI system displayed updated information about the drill machine that equipped the Angel for attacking the GeoFront. The virtual map showed the drill at twelve level and related data like speed and expected time for reaching the GeoFront. Every Head looked the countdown during certain moments. Ritsuko Akagi was written the slides adding the last analyzed data and her assistant Maya Ibuki attached the done slides to the overall PowerPoint that it will be screened in the notebooks places on the table. The Head of the Medical Unit talked with Makoto about the current condition of Shinji Ikari and little complications derived from the shock after the battle because the pilot suffered nightmares and stressful moments during the visit of Misato Katsuragi. The partner of Makoto, Shigueru looked how Misato read an old book with the document showed by Misato when the captain was released from the cage. The assistant tried to understand why his boss was isolated from the main group of Heads.<p>

"Why is she doing?" Makoto walked where Shigueru after talking with the doctor, and both assistants didn't have an answer. Misato read the book and the another document and minutes later she composed a sort of slides with images. Maya Ibuki watched Misato too but preferred not comment anything with Ritsuko because the doctor wrote codes into MAGI and the output data came every second.

"Doctor Akagi, if the Angel continues the attack with the drilling machine like many hours ago and the Operations unit gave us an overall description about the way of fighting for the Angel. What are the news?" Maya felt a path without exit because nobody knew about the next stage for defeating the Angel, but the word "defeat" seemed unknown. Finally, Gendo Ikari entered The Bridge and the whole people appointed for the places in the table took place. Kozo Fuyutsuki closed the door behind Ikari and Misato walked from the desk to the table. The rest of the Heads looked Misato how a new person in the team.

"Welcome captain Katsuragi". Makoto tried to keep the tension down but the captain just put the notebook on the table and took sat like the others. Ritsuko assigned to Maya the task of showing the overall presentation. Maya asked to everyone if the slides were attached to the main file, and the respective assistants of the Head confirmed the attach. Kozo Fuyutsuki whispered something with Gendo Ikari, and the vice-commander took the command:

"Okay, good morning or good night as you prefer. We are here for design a new strategy against the Angel. The Intelligence Unit solved the safety violation hours ago and our captain Katsuragi can give us a wider perspective. For simplification purposes, we consider the chance for discussing the strategy based in two main points...the Angel itself and our attack". Fuyutsuki introduced the meeting and Gendo Ikari looked the book held by Misato and said:

"Out tests failed because the Angel detected the attack and ran its AT Field before the launching of the rays from it. The pilot of the Evangelion Unit-01 failed because he didn't have the idea of turning around and confronted the ray that attack from behind. The Angel developed two different ways of attack and we just one way. The best title for the new strategy will be based in the concept that if the Angel has two ways to attack, NERV will have to offer three ways". The Heads weighted the words of Gendo Ikari like a new trouble because the situation seemed worse beyond the kept ideas that each of them wanted to say. The Head of the Intelligence Unit extended a hand and Gendo Ikari nodded conceding the word.

"Commander Ikari, I see another perspective for copying the fight and I propose to design the new strategy based in the own characteristics of the Angel...I am saying that it is critical understanding the core structure of the Angel and we will offer not a different attack but a direct attack containing the weaknesses that the Angel could have". Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko agreed nodding the heads and Gendo Ikari watched Ritsuko and said: "So, what about the Angel doctor Akagi?" Ritsuko looked Maya and the girl loaded the slides into the notebooks and the Heads were displayed an image of the Angel with the drilling machine in Downtown Tokyo-3.

"The Angel and the Drilling Machine share the same energy source". Maya displayed a graph where the Angel and the machine appeared in separate pictures. "The length of the machine is not correlated with the height of the Angel and unfortunately it is an unknown zone for us". The length of the machine was calculated according to the destroyed levels from the surface to the current layer, and the length exceeded in many time the height of the Octahedron. Maya loaded a new image showing the thermal analysis with the different colors. "The energy source is inside the Octahedron and like you can see in the graphs the amount of energy liberated from the Angel for running the Machine is measured in electron-volts and the metric scale was used for the many levels from the eV to the highest multiple". Makoto realized that Misato followed the writing with the book and the another document.

"Why is the energy measured in electron-volts?" The Head of the Medical Unit asked to Ritsuko and the doctor watched Misato like asking her attention. The captain stopped writing and heard the explanation.

"The energy source is like an synchrotron because the rays are composed for subatomic particles like electrons, protons and photons. The last attack against the Evangelion Unit-01 was a ray composed by photons accelerated inside the synchrotron at the speed of light". Ritsuko watched the faces of the rest waiting for the instantaneous inquiries but each member of the table was examining the current slide with the values from the detected synchrotron inside the Angel. Gendo Ikari watched Misato that closed the book and the document.

"Captain Katsuragi, how will change her plans with this fact?" Gendo Ikari asked Misato and the captain looked her assistants like finding support but they were confused because the work developed hours ago by Misato was completely mysterious for them. Misato was nervous and remembered the last words of Shinji during her visit in the NERV Hospital.

"Like the Head of Intelligence Unit expressed very clearly, our attack will be according to the facts explained for the Scientific and Development Unit. If the Angel can run a ray of photons against the Evangelion, we can fight with a higher weapon, but I need to know the characteristics of the attack against Shinji Ikari". Misato felt better when the introduction ended because she had the intention for developing her unknown idea adding the updated data. Maya displayed the next slide showing the attack itself.

"In this slide, you can see how the Evangelion Unit-01 was defeated by the Angel for behind". The doctor stopped in the word "behind" because the effect over the Head was amazing because the previous tests showed an Angel attacking face to face. "The ray of photons was tracked in NERV Germany and NERV United States because the ray covered the entire Earth before attack Shinji Ikari and the speed of light contributed to hid the structure of the ray from our eyes. The Angel cheated". Ritsuko displayed the data from the NERV branches around the world and the proposed trajectory of the ray from the Angel to the Evangelion hours ago. Gendo Ikari looked the confused faces except Misato that opened the things again.

"Captain Katsuragi, our confusion will increase or not". The Commander gave the speech to the captain that showed an old book with the title: "The Almanac – NERV Intelligence Copy". The Head watched Misato and Ikari alternatively finding the hidden camera.

"When Doctor Akagi told me about the photons I thought about the chance for fighting with a weapon that the mankind forgot after the Second Impact because the priorities changed and the survival of the people was the main goal and it is today too. The life before the Second Impact was completely different compared with today, but I can compared both life because the rule for weighting the differences exist. This Almanac provided me the way for linking my life and the life before the Second Impact". Misato stopped the speech because she showed the another document with the title in three languages – English, Japanese and German – and she said: "This document is was part of my life when I worked in NERV Germany and came to me this night like my present, and The Almanac was the window to the past because an event so huge like the Second Impact had its origin in the past like us today. I was born before the Impact and the most of us too". The Head read the title of the document and Misato looked the confused eyes. "I worked in NERV Germany immediately after finish the University in Japan and they hired me because I developed a research about the utilization of atomic particles like massive weapons, but the research was only my key for joining the branch because the tools for developed the research were focused in the Project Evangelion for avoiding a Third Impact, but my project was almost run before the Second Impact because the equipment was being built". The people in the meeting watched like the Machine penetrated another layer and Misato didn't give a solution. The captain opened The Almanac in the page number one-hundred and continued. "Europe had a synchrotron in the CERN Center and they generated subatomic particles like the rays from the Angel. Now NERV Germany is the owner of the former CERN facilities like NERV Headquarters has the Matsushiro Complex like a support center. The synchrotron is intact, they have an Unit, we share the MAGI system and we have the enemy". A man appeared like a flash inside Misato and a little smiled modified her tense stance and the Heads tried to connect both synchrotron machines. Kozo Fuyutsuki remembered the NERV Germany facilities and a woman filled his mind.

"Can you explain the plan?" Fuyutsuki asked Misato with hurry because MAGI detected incoming energy from the Machine minutes ago and the vice-commander watched the updated stats that MAGI sent to the different linked notebooks. Misato took a deep breath and said:

"We can attack the Angel with a more powerful weapon based in subatomic particles using our synchrotron in NERV Germany and we can pull the trigger in the Headquarters". Maya was impressed the the evolution of the new plan and her boss nodded to Misato giving courage.

"The Angel attacks with photons and we...". Ritsuko wanted to complete the sentence and the rest of the Head waited for the solution. Misato smiled and looked Gendo Ikari before speaking.

"A ray of neutrinos will give us the advantage because the neutrinos can travel more than the speed of light". Misato displayed an image that showed the different NERV branches around the world.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari woke up when the darkness invaded his room because the the bulb didn't light the place giving a reference for guessing the time and the moment. The pain was restricted to the wounded area with drugs and the overall condition improved. The pilot could move the body to the left side and a girl was looking Shinji.<p>

"Rei?" Shinji opened the eyes more strongly and his colleague was watching him with the typical expression. The girl carried a bag and a book. "Is that my book?"

"No, it is mine". Rei held the book inside the bag and Shinji watched the effect of the darkness in Rei`s face.

"I almost didn't recognize you". Shinji smiled and Rei took and bag and opened the door very quickly.

"You asked, you smiled and you said my name. You are fine Shinji Ikari and you don't need me here because your father sent me for watching you. Good bye". Rei left the room and Shinji wondered himself about that brief dialogue without find an answer for understanding Rei.

* * *

><p>Kensuke and Toji walked for the halls with the Visitor Card in their hands because any personnel could ask the cards, but the people saluted them very polite. They reached the level twelve through the elevator and the doors opened and more technicians appeared for the hall.<p>

"Kensuke, I am suspecting of this because the black guys gave us the cards and now we can walk for the facilities". Toji watched a map with the different departments.

"You are right because we are devoted the NERV because they wanted us close". Kensuke was serious and his friend felt depressed.

"My brother would hate me from anywhere. He put his life in grave danger and died, and I am doing the same thing. I wanted to ask Akane if Daisuke followed her or Keizo that day like you followed me. I think that the cost of all this is holding the weight of my identity, please Kensuke don't tell to more people that it was your idea. It is not a game and screw up our life". Toji realized the sad look of Kensuke that tried to inhibit.

"We can leave NERV if the Angel is not defeated". Kensuke felt the wish for leaving NERV and not carrying the cards. "My father told me that the population of Japan doesn't belong to NERV, but we crossed the line. The card is the fact". Kensuke examined the map and Toji watched a technician that read a document in the middle of the hall. Toji walked for the hall and Kensuke was confused.

"Good night sir". Kensuke saluted the technician and the guy made a little reverence. "Do you know where is Shinji Ikari?"

* * *

><p>Ritsuko Akagi displayed an image that showed the moment when the Evangelion Unit-01 fell from behind seconds later the attack. Then, a footage sequence at normal speed just showed the fall and a new footage at many levels at slow mode showed a bright in the back of the Unit-01 like a big fire and then the fall.<p>

"The speed of the ray was so great that the cameras cannot recorded the ray itself but you can see the Angel displaying the AT Field. The AT Field is run when the Angel detects a threat of any kind and for the last fight, the Angel detected the another AT Field and immediately the ray of photons was launched from the structure and traveled using the ionosphere and came back to the same place behind Shinji Ikari. And we don't detect energy between the AT Field and the Evangelion". The images showed a very clean area between the enemy AT Field and the Unit-01.

"We need the Unit-00". The Head of Intelligence watched Gendo Ikari for solving the question about the another Evangelion. Fuyutuski mentioned the recovery state of Rei Ayanami and the safety violation. "I wasn't refer to the last battle vice-commander, I referred to the next stage and I consider a good idea to have both units". Misato was reading the report from Medical Unit for her two pilots.

"Sir, Rei Ayanami can manage the Evangelion according the medical report and Shinji just suffered wounds in the back and the biological aspects don't matter for managing an Unit". Misato supported the before opinion.

"If you need both units...I allow you". Gendo Ikari surprised the members of the meeting, but Maya was deeply doubted and said: "Captain Katsuragi, why did you mention the Evangelion Unit-02 like a new resource?" The rest of the Head joined the inquiry and asking for the role of NERV Germany in the operation.

"Only an Evangelion can hold an amount of energy developed by a synchrotron and then manage the same energy". Misato developed her own drawing of the operation inside the mind and confusing the attendance.

"Okay, but the Angel can hold the attack with the same energy". Kozo Fuyutsuki replied Misato adding the Angel to the overall scene. "You are forgetting the Angel captain Katsuragi".

"But we have a weapon based in a ray of neutrinos and the Angel just has photons". Misato overtook the opinion of Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari expressed his positive stance to the plan that Misato wanted to do.

"Please captain, can you show us the pieces of the Risk?" Ritsuko Akagi challenged Misato for designing the strategy in the meeting because the whisperings between the members seemed louder than the speeches. Misato changed the slide and a new one appeared with a list.

"Sirs, you can see the pieces of the plan". The Heads watched Europe and Japan and the branch in Germany and the Headquarters in Japan. A yellow point was the Angel and it was written the name of the Evangelions. The Production Model was placed in Germany, the Prototype and the Test Type in Japan. "Three Evangelions against one Angel".

"More units are not guarantee for victory". The Head of Medical Unit confronted Misato that agreed with the opinion but repeated that NERV has a higher weapon. "I understand that you mentioned the German branch like a fact for explaining the situation, but I cannot see a practical mention of NERV Germany. We need more than pieces on a map, captain Katsuragi". Misato remembered the history of her work in Germany to the meeting and finally said:

"NERV Germany is the owner of the synchrotron for creating the neutrinos that we need here...We will assigned the mission for destroying the Angel with the German neutrinos". Misato had some troubles for explain the plan because the hostile environment influenced the information. Kozo Fuyutsuki explained that the Unit-02 never has been activated but the Marduk Institute found the pilot for managing the Evangelion many time ago. Makoto and Shigueru felt Misato like an unknown person because the proposed plan wasn't a shared idea inside the Tactical Operations Unit, but they followed the explanations and Shigueru commented:

"Captain Katsuragi, are you suggesting that the Unit-02 sends us the neutrinos from NERV Germany for pulling the trigger like you said?" Makoto added the sentence where Misato argued about the capability of the Evangelions for holding such energy.

"Yes, NERV Germany will generate the neutrinos using the former Large Hadrons Collider and the Unit-02 will send the ray to us". The people inside The Bridge tried to believe in the designed plan and Misato heard the replies with anger.

"Commander Ikari, this plan is crazy and the Angel will detect the energy and the world could end after a single attack from that thing". The Head of Intelligence wasn't agree with the plan and Fuyutsuki didn't say anything but he looked Misato very serious.

"Please captain Katsuragi, you are in charge of the operation and please notice to the German people about this". Gendo Ikari left the meeting and his walks around The Bridge were the signal for watching the first steps of the new plan. Fuyutsuki followed him.

"Okay captain, can I call to NERV Germany and ask for time in their synchrotron and the Unit-02?". Makoto showed his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara were in front of the main gate for accessing the Medical Unit and the NERV Hospital inside the unit. They waited for someone that opened the gate for entering the place and find out Shinji Ikari. Toji saw a shadow from behind and both boys looked. It was Rei Ayanami that walked from the hall to the gate.<p>

"Hello Rei". Kensuke saluted his classmate and Toji just smiled. Rei Ayanami had the ID Card in the hands and opened the gate showing the card to the reader. "Can we follow you?" Kensuke asked Rei.

"I don't have the permission for that". Rei entered the Unit and the gate closed behind her.

"Maybe she doesn't want to put in danger her job here". Toji sat on a sofa next to the gate and felt sleepy.

"The people have been spent almost eight hours inside the Geo-Shelters. We have the record with during the last fight when Rei Ayanami reported to NERV before the entire school". Kensuke watched a clock put on the walls. The time was 03.20 am.

"That robot is very high, right". Toji remembered the brief battle between the Angel and the Evangelion but he didnt know about the real structure of the Unit like the most of people in the world that called the units "robots". Kensuke asked for the Angel or the Evangelion. "You saw how the robot fell to the ground and Shinji Ikari was inside. Perhaps, he really couldn't save my brother due to the fight". Toji tried to give a sense for Daisuke`s death but the thinking hurt him because in his heart Toji recognized the mistake for leaving Tokyo-3 during an emergency and literally be involved in the battle. "My brother must be hating me, Kensuke. I am sorry for involving you".

"It is okay Toji. I could reject your invitation but I didnt have choices because the captain was very beautiful and the chance for exploring NERV was awesome". Kensuke smiled and closed the eyes few seconds and the sleep invaded them.

"What about your father Kensuke?.We violated NERV rules and the laws too". Toji was worried due to the consequences and for the looks from the personnel when they walked for the halls.

"I don't know". Kensuke preferred not think because the sleep was big and the consequences worse than a nightmare.

Rei Ayanami looked how Shinji slept in the dark room and holding a book in her hands. A nurse was writing things in a portable LCD monitor in the room inside the Hospital. Both women watched the roof feeling a very little shake.

"Can I ask you something?" The nurse spoke to Rei with tension and the pilot seemed paralyzed after hear the another woman. "How many does remain for that thing arrive to NERV?". Rei felt a strange sensation in her throat and the nurse felt offended because the pilot didn't ask. "I understand, it is a secret". Rei ignored the nurse when she left the room.

"Shinji Ikari". Rei called Shinji with a loud voice. The pilot opened the eyes and the roof appeared before his eyes. "Shinji Ikari". Shinji saw Rei next to him and moved his body.

"Hello". Shinji saluted Rei very cold and feeling pain in the back. "What is that?". Rei gave the book to Shinji.

**OPERATION YASHIMA**

**1.0**

* * *

><p>"Captain Misato Katsuragi sent you the next mission assigned to us, Shinji". The male pilot nodded like the time where he accepted to join the Operation Angelake during a very tough night like this night. "You have to report to Captain Katsuragi in thirty minutes, and the doctors agreed". Rei hold a copy of the Operation Yashima in her bag and read it before Shinji.<p>

"Must I join the mission?" Shinji asked Rei with deeply sadness and his colleague said "yes" and continued her reading. "What was it called Yashima?"

"Shinji, you have to dress your clothes and leave the room". Rei seemed upset and took the bag and left the room. Shinji felt like a new force came from his father and chose the trajectory for which Shinji should to go. "If you don't want to manage the Evangelion, okay". Shinji remembered Misato`s words and left the bed finding his bag.

Toji and Kensuke waited outside the Medical Unit from one hour and the main gate opened because Rei Ayanami showed the ID Card to the inside reader. The boys watched Rei, but the pilot ignored him and walked for the hall.

"Rei Ayanami is very strange". Toji commented to Kensuke about their classmate but Kensuke smiled after the very cold look.

"At least she has an attitude because in the school Rei Ayanami is simply nothing. Maybe NERV is her home". Kensuke looked the main gate and held the Visitor Card in the hands. "I will try to test the card in the reader Toji". Toji nodded very enthusiastic and Kensuke watched the red laser for showing the card, and the main gate opened very slowly, but in reality the boys were very focused in each detail of the opening. They entered the Medical Unit and the General Information Department was the first place inside the Unit.

"An information room". Kensuke pointed the assistant behind a big table with computers and LCD monitors. A girl watched them from the opening of the gates and left her place in the table and the boys smiled when the assistant stopped their walk.

"What do you want here?" The girl looked the Visitor Card and the boys tried to choose themselves for speaking at first. "Come on, I need an voice for hearing boys". Toji saluted the girl and explained that NERV gave them two cards, but nobody said something about a job or task for doing inside NERV. "I see and you chose my Unit in the middle of the night when an Angel attacks us".

"Easy girl". Kensuke just said two words because the girl hit him in the face with the right hand and Toji was very scared and the image of new black-suited men appeared in his mind.

"Please, excuse us". Toji made a reverence and the girl seemed a bit relaxed but Kensuke felt much pain the face.

"My hand is the better machine for detecting bad people inside NERV but I never would work for the Intelligence Unit because the life of the rest are not my business. I just work with sicked people and injured pilots". The girl caught the attention of Toji and Kensuke when mentioned the word "pilots" and immediately Kensuke asked for the pilot called Shinji Ikari. Toji explained that Shinji was their classmate. "Are they friends of Shinji Ikari?" The girl inquired the boys and just Kensuke asked: "Yes, we are his friends". Toji nodded very softly.

"Shinji!" The assistant saluted Shinji when the pilot appeared in the information room holding his bag and dressing his school uniform. Shinji watched Kensuke and Toji like two ghosts. "I have to update your NERV file because the condition change, can you give your ID Card?". Shinji gave the card to the girl that took a notebook from the table and showed the card to the screen and the NERV file of Shinji appeared in the main desktop. "It is okay pilot. You are free of us". The girl smiled and made a reverence to Shinji.

"Hello Shinji Ikari". Toji Suzuhara saluted Shinji and Kensuke extended his right hand. "Come on pilot, you are a polite person right". Shinji heard the same commentary from Misato when he and Rei attended the sync tests after school every day. The image of Misato confused Shinji because her last words in the prior visit and the happy remember mixed for composing a strange feeling inside his heart. Finally, Shinji embraced the hand and Kensuke said "good night". Toji realized that Shinji was paralyzed and said:

"Rookie, we are sorry for upsetting your captain". Toji smiled and Shinji just nodded. The assistant watched the scene and said:

"Please Shinji. Misato is waiting you". The pilot walked to the main gate with Toji and Kensuke that mentioned the possibility for accompanying Shinji where Misato was and the pilot opened the door with his ID Card.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko Akagi was speaking via cell phone with a German man because the accent could be heard in The Bridge due to the open communication. Misato and her assistants were drawing an overall strategy based on virtual maps of Tokyo-3 and Berlin where NERV Germany was based. Makoto added the geography around the former CERN facilities – NERV Germany Support Center today- and the Swiss Alps appeared and the frontier between France and Switzerland were drawing with a red line. Maya Ibuki managed the repairing of the Unit-01 and the preparation for the Prototype in the respective rooms.<p>

"Captain, I called to NERV Germany and the Head of Business and Budget will give us a complete list of their resources according to the Operation Yashima version 2.0". Makoto told to Misato the incoming call from Europe. Misato mentioned that Shinji held the prior version of the strategy that updated each five minutes since the version 1.0, then 1.1 and so on until 2.0.

"Okay, NERV Germany will have to rush the activation process for the Production Model and the pilot will manage the Unit many weeks before the scheduled date". Misato watched the phone for waiting the light that indicated the call from Germany. Ritsuko ended the calling and joined the Tactical Operations Team.

"Captain Katsuragi, I called to my friend in the Scientific Unit in NERV Germany and told me that the Unit-02 will be activated once you send the order with the approval of the Head of Business and Budget of the German branch because the CERN center is not located very closed to the main offices of NERV Germany and the money will play an important role there". Ritsuko began the common efforts between Europe and Japan when Gendo Ikari gave the greenlight to the Operation Yashima.

"Thanks doctor Akagi. I need your recommendations for the battle". Misato asked Ritsuko for more updated information. Shigueru opened a new document in his notebook with the version 2.1 of the Operation Yashima.

"Okay captain Katsuragi. The Angel can manage a single ray when the detection of another ray or the enemy AT Field is running. A single ray is a new advantage for us because we can confront its ray with neutrinos and the rest of the sides of the Octahedron seemed would be exposed to attacks from our forces. Maybe, the role for one unit will be determined according to the updated information". Ritsuko felt the tension around Misato and gave her encouraged words. "Misato, your plan is our only way for defeating the Angel".

"I remember when you questioned me about my role inside NERV because it didn't have relation with the brave mission for defeating Angels but deeply motivated for my desire of revenge". Misato touched her Greek cross necklace.

"I can recommend you that Rei Ayanami manage the Unit for breaking the enemy AT Field when Shinji attacks with the ray of neutrinos using the positron rifle". Ritsuko mentioned a prototype of a weapon called the "Positron Rifle" and needed changes for receiving and send neutrinos. "Please, I need your signature because my Unit needs the money for building the Neutrino Rifle". Misato wrote the signature in a paper that Ritsuko showed.

"Please doctor, we need the immediate modification of the Positron Rifle and a further analysis for the battle". Misato assigned new tasks to the Scientific and Development Unit. Ritsuko made a reverence and left the team for joining her staff currently leaded by Maya.

"Captain Katsuragi, your shooter is here". Makoto pointed Shinji that entered to The Bridge with Kensuke and Toij. Misato run from the table to the gates.

"Shinji Ikari, thanks for coming". Misato saluted Shinji and his mates made a deep reverence to Misato. "Good night boys". Kensuke whispered to Toji about how beautiful was Misato.

"I will manage the Evangelion captain Katsuragi". Shinji confirmed the joining to the mission and Misato felt relaxed. "But, when the mission ends, can I ask you something?".

"Sure pilot Ikari, can you tell me the question now?" Shinji joined forces from inside and said:

"Can I leave the Project Evangelion because I will not manage the Evangelion after this mission?".

Shigueru picked up a call from NERV Germany and tried to give the cell phone to Misato, but she and Shinji looked each other avoiding the sadness, the tears and the commentaries from the rest.

"Sure, you can leave NERV". Misato heard a male voice from the cell phone that Makoto transferred to an opened channel.

"Captain Katsuragi, it is a honor talk with you and your list of shopping is ready and the money for the mission was approved here and NERV Germany will give the complete support that you need for defeating the Angel and saving the World". The male voice whispered "Misato" very softly".

"I am here Kaji and thank you".

* * *

><p>A man was writing a list with contents spelled from an opened communication via phone and many technicians were moving a giant rifle inside a room in the Headquarters.<p>

"Guys! The rifle must be changed from here to the room number 251 opening the right wall and the Scientific Unit is waiting us, please". The man gave instructions to the team with a megaphone and the members activated the mechanical pieces that held the rifle and opened the mentioned wall measuring with a digital metric scale. The pieces moved the rifle to the room 251 in almost six minutes and Ritsuko Akagi with Misato Katsuragi commanded the reception of the rifle for the agreed modifications to the weapon.

"You killed me". Misato spoke to Ritsuko very troubled.

"You asked instantaneous updates and every minute MAGI generated new data and the last data from the system was the needed energy for pulling the trigger of the rifle with the ray of neutrinos inside the weapon". Ritsuko was fascinated when the complete rifle was transferred to the room 251 and Maya guided the technicians with modified engineering drawings according to German specifications that included a similar structure for holding the neutrinos that the former CERN facilities had, but at lower scale because the weapon size wasn't compared to the European synchrotron.

"I don't know how I will get 950 MW for holding and shooting 15 TeV from Germany". Misato watched the report where Ritsuko calculated the energy needed for the Neutrino Rifle and the numbers given by NERV Germany for their own part of the mission.

"NERV Germany will use the energy of whole Europe for running the LHC and send the ray to Japan using the ionosphere". Ritsuko explained the another plan and Misato mentioned a similar strategy for the Japanese mission. "Japan only will supply almost 300 MW to the weapon and the entire complex inside Tokyo-3".

"Yeah, but..."Misato held an old book from her bag and Ritsuko read the title – The Almanac. "The answer in the page number two-hundred...A wireless system for increasing the potential and transferring the energy from remote places in Japan, but the main goal of the wireless system will be the increase in the potential. We can get 950 MW amplifying the energy". Misato showed an antenna with a toroidal structure in the top.

"That tower was demolished in 1915, captain Katsuragi. And the Neutrino Rifle is modern technology". Then Ritsuko asked for the book but Misato mentioned classified information between her and Shinji Ikari.

"The theory is the same...NERV will build a new Wardenclyffe Tower and will run it".

* * *

><p>Akane Hidetoshi was inside a meeting room with Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara around the ground screen. An image was displayed by Akane from her LCD monitor.<p>

"Shinji, you were attacked for a ray of photons that traveled around the Earth and like the speed of photons is the speed of light, the ray caught you immediately. In addition, the Angel detected your AT Field at first and the enemy AT Field preceded the photons. That is the reason why the Angel attacked you". Akane explained the image from the recorded footage of the battle.

"So, the key is detect the moment when the AT Field runs". Kensuke talked to Akane and the girl watched him very impressed but angry.

"You and your friend are only guest and the things discussed here are classified information and you cannot say anything here and outside". Akane almost shouted to the boys that nodded for avoiding a new incident with the Intelligence Unit. Rei Ayanami watched the footage and read the book, but Shinji seemed indifferent. Akane changed the image for the main of contents of the book about the Operation Yashima. "Like you said, the Operation Yashima is the designed strategy for defeating the Angel, but the version that you hold now it is obsolete because the updating of the data and the later decisions have gone many steps forward and my task is explain the updates to the pilots". Shinji opened the book and found the hierarchy inside NERV with his father at the top of the pyramid, the vice-commander and Misato in her range of captain. "Please go to the page number ten after the index".

Rei and Shinji looked the index with almost six sections or chapters. Finally, they reached the mentioned page and the overall description was written.

"The Operation will require the cooperation with the third branch of NERV or NERV Germany because the ray for attacking the Angel will be created in Europe where NERV Germany is the owner of a synchrotron. Okay, the Angel has a particles accelerator or synchrotron that allowed it for sending powerful rays like the last where the speed reached was the speed of light because the used particles were photons. The plan is move particles in the synchrotron and send a ray composed by neutrinos. The neutrinos are the fastest subatomic particles that performed speed more than the speed of light and the energy released will be greater". The teenagers heard the explanation trying to imagine how NERV could achieve that. The slides changed again and Rei found the page inside the book where the current information was.

"So, NERV Germany will send the ray to the Angel". Shinji inquired Akane like guessing the design of the mission.

"No, they only will send the ray and we will pull the trigger". Then, Akane mentioned the page thirty with a longer explanation of the basic steps of the plan. "The energy contained in the rays just can be hold by Evangelions and Angels. It is basically for the potential or power, but the Evangelions arent the energy source for running the synchrotron, sending the ray, receiving the ray and finally pulling the trigger". Kensuke read the slide in the point ten where the phrase "Evangelion Unit-02" caught his attention and expectations.

"NERV Germany built the Evangelion Unit-02 time ago and the Marduk Institute found a pilot for managing the Unit". Rei and Shinji looked each other very surprised with the new Unit. "The Evangelion Unit-02 will have a weapon too".

"A weapon?" Rei asked Akane and Shinji thought in the normal rifles that many buildings in Tokyo-3 held in the roofs.

"Yes, NERV Headquarters developed an experimental model of improved rifle using Positrons, but the new plans forced us for modifying its structure and now a copy of the rifle was sent to Germany where a huge complex is building because the synchrotron is located in the boundary between France and Switzerland. We are building our own complex because the energy required for executing the weapon is so much that the entire Japan will enter to a blackout mode like Germany, France and Switzerland. The energy will be collected in the complexes and wirelessly transferred to the weapons". Akane watched Rei and Shinji for tracking doubts or disagreements with the proposed plan but they didn't talk and Kensuke extended the hands for asking attention. "Okay, you can speak".

"Who will pull the trigger?" Kensuke felt the curious looks from Rei and Shinji that inhibited the important question about the roles in the battle.  
>"Shinji Ikari will pull the trigger and Rei Ayanami will kill the Angel because that Thing just can send a single ray and Shinji tried to confront the ray with the neutrinos and Rei will have to cheat and breaking the AT Field. If the Angel sent two different rays, we are lost". Shinji looked his hands and remembered when Maya, Ritsuko and Misato commented the tension between the hands and the controls. Rei Ayanami whispered to herself: "Death is my fate".<p>

* * *

><p>One-hundred trucks left the Headquarters carrying heavy pieces of metal for building the Wardenclyffe Tower some miles between Tokyo-3 and the Lake. The Scientific Unit arranged the range for measuring every detail from the Angel because an entire block inside Tokyo-3 should be arranged for placing the Neutrinos Rifle according to the last updated data from MAGI systems in Japan and Germany. Ryoji Kaji talked with Gendo Ikari about the mission and the last news from Germany were the transport of pieces and equipments from Berlin to the former CERN complex completely owned by the German branch. The CERN logo was replaced with the red leaf and the motto. Kozo Fuyutsuki supervised the works in the city and the Angel continued its mission for reaching the GeoFront with the Drill Machine. Misato Katsuragi was in her Unit with the whole team and the Scientific Unit disposed both Evangelions in their rooms. Ritsuko Akagi received more information about the Angel and opened a communication with Misato.<p>

"Captain Katsuragi, maybe you should to write the version number ten". Ritsuko picked up a free channel – and secret channel – and Misato just heard the data that Ritsuko explained. Minutes later, the captain ended the talking and their team waited for the news.

"People, doctor Akagi added a new difficulty to the mission. The rotation and the magnetic field of the Earth will produce a certain anomaly in the course assigned for the Neutrinos and probably the ray from the Angel suffered the same anomaly earlier. The plan is shock the ray of photons with the neutrinos, but the Scientific Unit will recalculate a new point of impact. The first point was placed above Russia". Misato gave the word to Makoto because the assistant showed a simulation in his portable LCD monitor.

"Captain, we have the position for placing the Evangelion Unit-01 and preliminarily it will be located in front of the Angel but the neutrinos will be expelled in opposite direction, and the Unit-02 will run from the complex to the Angel". Misato thought in the reported anomaly and the probability of new modifications to the plan.

"Yes, but Shinji Ikari will have a loaded trajectory in the system". The team realized that confusion around Misato and Shigueru suggested the chance for asking advice to NERV Germany because the same anomaly will be copy when the branch sends the neutrinos. "Okay, Makoto you have to talk with our brother unit in Germany and tell them about the anomaly". Shigueru inquired the captain about the pilot for the Unit-02 and Misato just told the known information.

Gendo Ikari was in his office and watching the strange green drawing on the roof and thinking in the plan for attacking the Angel. He was alone in the large place and his cell phone received an incoming call.

"Yes, the Angel is crossing the layer number sixteen and the time for reaching the GeoFront was defined, thanks". The call ended when Ikari knew the remaining time for the destruction of the twenty-two layers that protected the GeoFront. "The blood attracted blood".

From one second to another second, the green drawing disappeared and the lights in the office turned to dark and a white light surrounded Ikari. Twelve columns appeared forming a circle with Ikari in the center.

* * *

><p>"Ikari, thanks for coming to the meeting". A male voice from the column number one began a scheduled reunion between SEELE and Gendo Ikari. "We need to know the actions that NERV will follow for overtaking this situation". Gendo Ikari looked the column number one and said:<p>

"The German branch is helping us with the bullets because we have the rifle". Ikari heard laughs behind the columns. The number three inquired Ikari: "What about the Evangelions?" and the rest of the members of SEELE repeated the same question using different words, but the feeling was the same among them.

"I can guarantee the complete safety about the Units because the plan considers two ways for attacking the Angel". Ikari ignored the commentaries that the members shared inside the group.

"Ikari, do you know when the mission begin?" The number one asked Gendo.

"NERV Germany is building the wireless system with the complex and they will finish it in five hours and the synchrotron will run in seven hours. We will finish our tower in four hours and the pilots will executed the mission in eight hours". The members of SEELE laughed again and mentioned the number of time that Gendo said "will". The number ten talked:

"What are your will, commander Ikari?"

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami looked her Evangelion in the room belonged to the Prototype with the technicians from a bridge because the liquid protection just allowed to see the face of the structure. Misato Katsuragi was walking from the main entrance and Rei made a reverence.<p>

"Hello Rei". Misato saluted Rei and the girl showed the book of the Operation Yashima. "Akane told me that you and Shinji learnt the overall background of the mission, but I am here for telling you the mission assigned to you". Rei nodded and Misato invited her for sitting on the Bridge and watch the Evangelion. In that moment, the liquid protection was transferred from the Room to the tubes inside the Headquarters. "I remember when I saw the whales like we are now. I was in another country with my father". Misato had in her mind the image of the ice and penguins. "Do you meet Pen Pen? Rei moved the head saying a negative answer and Misato smiled. "Well, Pen Pen is a hot-springs penguin and it lives with me and Shinji. The shoulders of the Evangelion appeared.

"Miss Akane explained me my role". Rei commented to Misato the last meeting when the chest of the EVA was revealed.

"Yeah, but your mission suffered changed or we added more data. Doctor Akagi warned us about the conjoint anomaly between the rotation and the magnetic field of the Earth. The point is that the Angel will send the ray against Shinji but not immediately in front of him because our neutrinos will impact the photons over the Pacific Ocean. The anomaly can affect both courses and you could be impacted with some ray. Shinji will be hold the energy generated for the impact and hold and hold for help you". Rei watched Misato very carefully. "Are you scared?"

"No, I am not scared captain Katsuragi. If I die, I will be replaced". Misato remembered the test when the Unit-01 attacked Rei.

"I trust in you Rei Ayanami". The pilot watched the entire Evangelion and the bridge was moved from the heights to the ground level with the women. When the bridge was placed in the ground level, they watched to Shinji and his friends in the another main entrance of the Room.

Shinji Ikari heard the commentaries that Kensuke and Toji told about Misato and her figure when the captain walked with Rei from the middle of the room. His mates seemed more impressed for the captain more than the Evangelion Unit-00 completely revealed without the liquid protection. Toji watched to the legs and feet and his eyes went from the ground level to the head.

"Shinji, did you pilot this same thing?" Toji asked Shinji and Kensuke changed his fascination from Misato to the Unit. Misato and Rei stopped in front of Shinji.

"Pilot Ikari, it is an honor be with you".Misato saluted Shinji very polite and the pilot repeated the same words, but the same words exactly. Kensuke and Toji laughed and Misato smiled but feeling the changed attitude from Shinji to her. "What are you guys?" Misato inquired the friends.

"We are fine captain Katsuragi and we are sorry for the incident". Kensuke apologized and Toji made a reverence. "We are here with Shinji". Misato laughed.

"Okay, can you say me how many times the word "we" was pronounced?" Kensuke and Toji were confused.

"Three times, captain Katsuragi". Shinji answered the question very serious. Misato invited both pilots and the intruders to leave the Room and show more places inside the Headquarters. They entered to a meeting room.

"Okay, just hear me. The mission will start at 10.00 am when the energy was collected from the entire country and the giant coil transfers the energy to the Neutrino Rifle. Doctor Akagi made some arrangements in the MAGI system because the anomaly will affect the trajectory for the shooting, but NERV Germany will make the same arrangement for the incoming ray. Shinji, you have to hold the ray for the longest time like you can because Rei needs the enough time for running her AT Field and fight with the another AT Field. The Angel just can do a single ray and the whole energy from its synchrotron will be focused with you Shinji". Misato gave the orders to the mission and Shinji immediately agreed.

"What about the Evangelion Unit-02?" Shinji introduced the question that many people in the night tried to ask.

"The Unit-02 will manage a similar rifle, it is a copy. The pilot is testing her Unit". Shinji and Rei looked each other when Misato ended the phrase. Kensuke said: "The pilot is a woman".

* * *

><p>Ritsuko Akagi was in The Bridge watching two monitors with both Evangelions in their rooms and the technicians reported null activity from the units. Maya Ibuki displayed a simulator of the system for placing the target in the moment of shooting.<p>

"Shinji Ikari will see this map before his eyes". Maya tested the system based in the Kermadec System for targets.

"I received a new mail from Germany. They completed the building of the complex in the former CERN facilities and the Unit-02 is being transported from Berlin to the complex". Ritsuko received a new footage from Tokyo-3 with the technicians explaining the complex and the tower was built between the Lake and the city. "That tower will amplify the energy to almost 1000 MW without wires to the Neutrino Rifle". Maya executed codes in the MAGI system and the countdown appeared in the main screen. "And, the Angel destroyed the layer number nineteen".

"Captain Katsuragi sent both pilots to the Evangelions". Maya showed the log that MAGI wrote.

"It is fine, they need spend some time inside the Units before the mission. Misato must send us the signal for beginning the sync and the activation". Ritsuko received a new mail from Makoto Hyuga explained the designed sequence for the stage number zero of the Operation Yashima that encompassed the release of the Evangelions to the path to the assigned points in the complex. Maya opened two new channel for video and audio because someone inside Operations joined the signal from the Rooms to The Bridge. Shinji and Rei appeared in a single virtual monitor on the main screen, but they were inside their own Evangelions.

"Shinji, can you hear me?" Ritsuko verified the status of the pilot and Shinji answered "yes" and Maya reported the flow of LCL in the tubes to the rooms and no leaks were reported for technicians in the tubes for the LCL and the Liquid Protection. Rei Ayanami reported to Ritsuko like Shinji but without waiting a question.

"Doctor Akagi, commander Ikari is here". Maya watched the commander sat in his seat in the heights of The Bridge and Fuyutsuki was entering the place for the main gate with Misato and her assistants. Ritsuko made a reverence when Fuyutsuki saluted the team and said:

"The Technical Unit built the links among the substations and the Tower". Then, Misato confirmed that each substation will collect the energy of its Prefecture and little Wardenclyffe Towers will send the energy from the Prefectures to the Main Tower. Fuyutsuki finished the report about the wireless system with an order sent by Gendo Ikari. Ritsuko and Misato felt the same things after read the document because the commander ordered the destruction of the built complexes and the wireless system for transferring electricity have to be packed.

"At least our commander have faith". Misato touched her white cross and Ritsuko told her about the current status of the Evangelions and the pilots. "It doesn't matter if his stats are great, I know that he is bad". Ritsuko remembered the encounter between Shinji and his captain hours ago.

"Maybe, it was a mistake that Shinji lives with you". Ritsuko wanted to say more, but Misato could react very bad.

"Please Maya, put the LCL into the Plugs and prepare the pilots for sync". Misato ordered to Maya and the assistant accessed the codes for flowing the liquid to the capsules. Shinji watched below and the noise of the LCL was the signal for the start. Rei reported the LCL coming from below.

"Okay pilots, your sync must be very well". Misato watched both pilots and Rei was closing the eyes, but Shinji looked the LCL flow and the system reported 100% of LCL inside the capsules and Shinji tried to keep the breathing down. "Shinji, you have to learn swimming". The pilot closed the eyes ignoring the commentary. Maya executed the code for isolating the LCL.

"It seemed a typical process". Ritsuko felt a calm situation but suspecting for the incoming events for developing outside the GeoFront. MAGI reported about the Angel and the Drill Machine, but the layer twenty-two wasn't reached yet.

"Both sync rates at 35% captain Katsuragi". Maya displayed the metric scale for measuring the sync and the LCL was clean at 98%. Makoto and Shigeru revealed the opinion of MAGI about the overall mission with the last analysis about the detected anomaly and the rays.

"Our three supercomputers gave an opposite opinion to the mission". Misato commented the result of the inquiry. Ritsuko overtook the bad result mentioning the complete support given for Commander Ikari to the mission. "But, he is devoted to the United Nations".

"We are devoted to the world, doctor Akagi. Our mission is to destroy the Angels and avoid a Third Impact". Misato didnt give an important weight to the role of the United Nations inside the Project Evangelion, but Maya tried to convince Misato about that the funds are from the members of the Council of the UN.

"Sync rates at 66% and the LCL is clean at 96%. Mental dirtiness at 96,5%". The stats appeared in the main screen and both pilots didn't receive the whole signals from The Bridge, but just a single channel with audio for reporting unexpected events and orders from the Units.

"Shinji and Rei are fighting with their own thoughts because the sync rate increased at a lower marginal rate or instantaneous rate and the LCL is receiving that". Ritsuko looked how Misato watched Shinji like wonder herself about any gesture in the face of the pilot. "Captain, your cell phone is calling". Misato opened the phone and a male voice spoke from Germany.

"Hi...we are fine here. I see...it is right...they are almost complete too...bye". Misato kept the cell phone in her wallet and Ritsuko asked for the call, but the captain took many seconds for telling the name of the man. Finally, the doctor said the name of Kaji and Misato reacted with a ironic smile.

"What are the things in Europe?" Maya asked Misato when the sync rates reached 99% and Ritsuko wrote a code for displayed the marginal graphs. The zero-zero point was reached three minutes later. Misato explained to Maya that the Evangelion Unit-02 was ready in its position and the pilot is making basic maneuvers with the rifle, but NERV Germany wasnt run the LHC because the energy collected came from three countries and just France was the remaining country for link the substations to the overall system, but the European Wardenclyffe Tower was ready.

"Fine, transfer the energy from the LCL to the Evangelions". Misato gave the next order and the technicians began the process. "Pilots, your sync is complete but the result just we could see it when your eyes allow us for watching the Room, right". Both pilots confirmed that the LCL came to an invisible layer because the wet feeling disappeared. Maya displayed the cells and the linked nerves in the main screen.

"The technicians didn't find abnormal activity before the sync inside the Evangelions and the same stats are unchanged". Ritsuko printed the stats from three hours ago to the last ten minutes.

"Fine, we don't want berserkers today". Misato gave the order for arranging the personnel inside the complex in Tokyo-3 to Makoto, and Shigueru was in charge of the Wardenclyffe Tower. They printed the list of people assigned like workers, technicians, assistants and professionals like a manifest. Five-hundred people were working in the Operation Yashima and three-hundred people in NERV Germany. European scientists sent information using the MAGI system and the data appeared in the main screen of The Bridge in two seconds. Gendo Ikari was completely silent, but focused in the activation stats.

"Evangelion Unit-00 reached 50% and the Test Type reached 55%". Makoto told the current numbers from the activation process and the pilots were rigid and serious. Shigeru opened a video channel and the complex inside Tokyo-3 appeared with the shape of the Tower some miles behind.

"Look the Neutrinos Rifle". Maya was impressed for the size of the weapon because its length was a complete street and the height was similar to the highest buildings in the city. "The height is following the possible height of the impact between the neutrinos and photons". The rifle was held for two buildings with a modified system of poles.

"Is that the antenna for receiving the energy?" Maya asked Misato for a structure over the rifle and the captain gave an affirmative answer. Ritsuko explained that the antenna was the place for receiving the neutrinos and the energy from the Tower.

"Our pilot will be able for opening the antenna when the Unit-02 sends the ray of neutrinos and then close the thing and then a new opening when the entire energy of Japan be collected in the little towers and send to the Wardenclyffe Tower". Misato told the complete plan behind the wireless transference of energy.

* * *

><p>Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki commented the details of the mission and the vice-commander kept his opposite opinion to the project because MAGI gave three negative votes when the Tactical Operations Units submitted the inquiry, but the commander repeated the main goal of NERV referred to destroy the remaining Angel according to the Scrolls of the Dead Sea. Many of the commentaries were shared only between them because another organization was behind the wishes for destroying the Angel for their own purposes. Fuyutsuki asked for the last meeting with SEELE, but Ikari just mentioned the stupid words from the black columns. An incoming call was received in the secret channel that Ikari had, and Fuyutsuki picked up the phone. He gave the phone to Gendo Ikari, few seconds later. The Commander spoke over ten minutes and the Evangelions were almost ready and the complexes in Tokyo-3 and in the former CERN Facilities reported an alert status for receiving the respective orders according to the version number 15.5 of the Operation Yashima.<p>

"Captain Katsuragi, you can start the mission. NERV Germany declared red alert in Europe and I declare the same status for our country". The personnel in The Bridge watched Misato like public in a stadium. Misato asked to open the channels with the pilots. Maya confirmed a properly activation and Rei was moving the head to the left and right, and Shinji was looking the technicians in the floor of the Room. The people in The Bridge could see what the pilots saw inside the Evangelions.

"Rei, you will kill the Angel...Shinji you will cheat the Angel...do you understand me?" Misato waited the confirmation from the pilots when Shinji had the hands on the controls and Maya reported the tension over them. Rei said "yes". "Pilot Ikari, please don't kill us now". The people laughed because Shinji seemed to hold the controls very strongly and moving them to forward like shooting. Shinji just nodded and the technicians in the rooms confirmed the scheduled steps for releasing the Evangelions.

"Unit-00 will follow the hall number 121 and the tube 121 and the building 121 is waiting outside, and the values 143, 143 and 155 for the Unit-01". A male voice from a merged command center for the rooms told the sequence of releasing. Misato gave the order for running the mechanical systems that kept the Evangelions to the Rooms and the opening of the walls for moving the Evangelions from the Rooms to the halls.

"Pilots, you have to carry the Units through the halls to the assigned tubes, right". Shinji and Rei received the order and they watched how the technicians pulled off the systems inside the Rooms and the Evangelions were being moved from the places. Shinji watched Rei in a little square in the HUD section and a third square appeared with the name:

_**ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU**_

"Who is Asuka?" Shinji believed that the question was a thought but the people in The Bridge heard the inquiry very clearly. Misato smiled and said: "She is the pilot for the Evangelion Unit-02"

Shinji felt curiosity but the view of the Evangelion inside the hall and the walls closed, bring him from the expectation to the reality. He was alone in the tube number 143 and Rei began to move her Unit for the hall and Misato gave the order to Shinji.

"Just walk Shinji like you walk". Misato added a simpler order but the voice sounded very sweet and Shinji felt better but the tension kept him very stressed. Then, he closed the eyes and Ritsuko commented to Misato the reason for closing the eyes so many times like a way for avoiding the reality and the life.

"Maybe, he is trying to connect something, but I don't know anything about him. I cannot be more closed to him". Misato watched the walking of Shinji with the Evangelion for the wall and the lights lit for the technicians showed the correct path to the assigned tube.

"You just know a single way for connect with men Misato, but Shinji is only a boy". Maya tried to understand the commentary that Ritsuko told to Misato.

"But, I have connected many times, but you...". Misato inhibited a more aggressive phrase and Ritsuko kept the mouth shut.

"Rei Ayanami stopped in the corner 23 and now she is turning to the tube". Makoto displayed the surveillance cameras showing the Prototype ready for the launching and the technicians placed the top gears for pushing the Unit to outside. Shinji walked for the walk at low speed, but reached the mentioned place in three minutes.

"Top gears are ready for launching". Shigeru displayed the overall image of the different tubes and the top gears inside the Headquarters. The 3D Virtual Geography of Tokyo-3 showed the GeoFront below and the assigned route to the Evangelions.

"Shinji, you will be launched to the inside of the complex that holds the rifle, right". Misato explained the output places. "Rei, your unit will be launched directly in front of the Angel and four-hundred meters between the Angel and the Complex". The female pilot nodded and repeated herself the phrase: "Death is my fate". Makoto Hyuga received a call from NERV Germany and Misato picked up and the talking were very briefly because the man that talked from Europe just mentioned a list with accomplished tasks according to the schedule of the Operation Yashima.

"People, NERV Germany placed the Evangelion Unit-02 with the weapon and the pilot is testing it with little discharges of light, but we cannot test the Neutrino Rifle because the Angel could react the whole mission would end...Pilots, you cannot run your AT Fields or any weapon before my orders, okay". Misato sent the order to the pilots that agreed moving the head. Gendo Ikari just watched the scenes without commentaries. Fuyutsuki was speaking with the personnel inside the Complex and the Tower and they explained the current status of the electric energy in Japan and the estimated time for the complete transference to the Tower from the little towers that will receive the energy from the substations in each Prefecture.

"Captain Katsuragi, the top gears are ready". Ritsuko realized the time that Misato spent thinking in the next stage of the mission. Misato just want to put her ideas in the correct order and avoid any feeling related to the pilots, and the man behind the part of the mission developed in Germany.

"Okay, launch the Evangelions". Misato gave the order to her assistants and Makoto executed the code for launching the Prototype.

"The Evangelion is moving to the surface captain Katsuragi". Rei Ayanami told what she watched from the Entry Plug and the speed of the launch increased each one-hundred meters. Shinji waited for the next process and Shigueru gave the last impulse to the top gears and Shinji felt the same shake in the Unit and inside his body when the Unit was launched.

"I am moving me". Shinji was talking from the Entry Plug with a disturbed voice. Ritsuko and Misato told to Shinji that the speed will increase very quickly.

Rei Ayanami felt how the system stopped and the Evangelion was inside a building in Tokyo-3 and the technicians opened the main side of the building.

"I can see the Angel, captain Katsuragi". Rei watched the Octahedron from the building and the Drill too. Misato asked Rei for the weather and the pilot mentioned the stars and the sunlight from the mountains.

"The people have twelve hours in the Geo-Shelters". Ritsuko watched a report that Intelligence Unit sent previously and a brief description of the safety violation incident. "Captain Katsuragi, where are the intruders?" Misato had forgotten the intruders, but they were watching an outside footage in a meeting room with Akane.

"They are safe, doctor Akagi". Misato didnt say more details because the situation of the intruders were managed by Intelligence Unit and the Head warned Misato for avoiding troubles.

Shinji Ikari felt the end of the transport from the GeoFront to Tokyo-3 because the system stopped and the new place was completely dark and the pilot thought about a covered building in the city, but the walls seemed more larger and longer than the last time that Shinji was inside a building when the first Angel attacked. Misato gave the instructions for revealing the place to the pilot and the technicians activated the mechanical systems that pulled the walls. Shinji watched the sky with the stars and the sunlight from the mountains, and the place wasn't a typical building.

"Shinji Ikari, welcome to the complex where the Neutrino Rifle is waiting you". Misato introduced the complex with a rectangle shape with. Shinji watched the rifle held by two buildings in the roofs and he had the temptation for moving the hands and touch the rifle, but Ritsuko warned him because the Angel could detect any little movement. Rei was examining the Angel with the help of the increased sunlight.

"Where is the Angel captain Katsuragi?" Shinji just could see the rifle and the surrounding buildings, but not the Angel.

"You will not see the Angel because it must see you, pilot. You will shoot the ray from an opposite direction like the Angel attacked you. Our goal is impact the ray of photons with the neutrinos in a neutral place in the Earth. The Angel just can make a single shot and the whole energy will be focused in the place for the impact. Then, Rei will run her AT Field for using the Progressive Knife and finally destroy the Angel. Please pilot, you cannot shoot looking the Angel and MAGI will help you with the trajectory because we will loaded the course". Misato ensured that Shinji could understand the overall perspective of the operation very early. Rei had heard the same explanation because Maya explained when Misato talked with Shinji.

"Captain Katsuragi, the channel three is open". Makoto displayed a new image in the main screen with the location: NERV-Germany – Border France-Switzerland. The people watched the face of a red-haired girl.

"Good morning, pilot Asuka Langley Soryu". Misato saluted the female pilot that dressed a red Plug Suit inside the Unit-02. Shinji and Rei received the same channel.

"Misato, I am glad to see you". Asuka smiled and moved the head for showing another perspective of the capsule. Ritsuko read the sent data about the sync stats.

"Me too. Pilot, you mission will be send us the ray of neutrinos using your rifle that will receive the energy from the synchrotron. You will hold the energy of three countries and please just shoot when the radar showed the specified value". Misato explained the task to Asuka and the people in the Headquarters watched the images from the former CERN Facilities and the complex built by NERV Germany for holding the rifle. "Our pilots heard their tasks and you can see them in the HUD section of your Evangelion, pilot Langley Soryu". Asuka looked the HUD sections and two squares with the faces of Rei and Shinji appeared. Rei Ayanami didn't look Asuka.

"So, are you the favorite girl of the boss?" Asuka opened the channel one that corresponded to Rei Ayanami, but the pilot just look to another side. "Hey, can you hear me favorite pilot?". Asuka reacted very bad and cut the signal with the pilot. Then, she watched Shinji and the boy was looking her with curiosity. "What are you looking pilot?"

"Nothing". Shinji felt nervous with the louder voice of the girl. Asuka asked Misato for the assigned roles to the Japanese pilots and the captain told her the order. "The son of dad just will pull trigger and the girl will have to sacrifice herself, it is nice". Misato heard the commentaries of the rest inside The Bridge about Asuka. Maya mentioned her aggressive character and Ritsuko was worried because the girl could send a wrong trajectory to the ray.

"Asuka, good luck". Misato gave the best wishes to the pilot, but the girl wanted to speak more time with the captain.

"Thanks captain, and I am sorry for dropping the coffee in your report when you worked here". The female pilot smiled with a very different attitude.

"It is okay, pilot". Misato closed the channel and Asuka heard many German voices with the details of the mission.

Ritsuko Akagi printed the version 15.6 of the Operation Yashima due to new data that Misato wanted to know, but the log into MAGI showed an order sent by Gendo Ikari to the doctor Ritsuko Akagi for printing the last version and the immediate delivery to the commander. Misato wondered herself about the top secret with the latest version.

"Captain Katsuragi, please reveal the cage". Gendo Ikari opened the document in the page number one-hundred before the order. Makoto immediately opened the channel with Shinji.

"Pilot Ikari, I have a surprise for you". Misato accessed a new code into the MAGI system and the pilot looked the Neutrino Rifle from the primary place inside the Complex. "Please, turn around".

Shinji put the hands in the controls and moved the Evangelion in 360 degrees with the face to the Angel, but the buildings partially blocked the view and the Unit-02 cannot be watched from the Complex. The MAGI system accepted the code and Makoto reported a new structure coming from underground in front of Shinji. The pilot watched an enormous metallic structure that blocked the path between the Evangelion and the other streets.

"Shinji, it is your Faraday Cage". Misato told the name of the structure and Ritsuko managed a document where the last researches warned about a new detected anomaly. "Pilot, the Tower will release energy and the Angel could detect it and attack you directly. This cage is our way for avoiding the electromagnetic field generated by the Tower at its top, do you understand? Shinji said "yes" and the captain ordered to return the Evangelion to the primary position.

A new virtual geography appeared in 2D view in the main screen showing the complex built by NERV Germany divided in two zones. The first one was the synchrotron and the other was the Neutrino Rifle for the transference of the ray.

"Captain Katsuragi, NERV Germany is waiting your orders". Commander Ikari gave the command to Misato for beginning the real mission. The personnel tried to imagine the ray of neutrinos and the attack against the Angel, but the imagination was limited by fear to Death. Rei watched the same activity from the Angel and Shinji walked to the secondary position and held the rifle with both hands according to the instructions given by Maya and Ritsuko. Misato remembered the first failed attack and the fall of the Evangelion only ten seconds before the start.

"Pilot Ikari, we go to load the program for help you with the target, okay". Misato talked with Shinji that tried to relax the hands. Makoto loaded the Kermadec Software and Shinji looked a new image in the HUD section and the square with the image of Rei disappeared. "Shinji, you are watching the radar, but we are loading the points according to an internal countdown that will be showed in approximately twenty minutes. When the count will come to zero...just shoot and please you cannot run the AT Field". Shinji felt the tension and his hands were shaking in the controls and the countdown appeared in the HUD section. "Now, a secondary countdown is for the opening of the rifle because you need the neutrinos that will arrive from Europe. The countdown will be displayed now and please push the button and the rifle will open the mechanism. A little amount of energy is needed for the opening". Shinji watched the countdown:

_3:54 3:53 3:52 3:51 3:50 3:49 3:48 3:47 3:46 3:45_

"Captain Katsuragi, NERV Germany is waiting the same countdown for running the synchrotron in the complex". Shigueru displayed a virtual image of the Large Hadrons Collider in the former CERN complex.

_2:30 2:29 2:28 2:27 2:26 2:25 2:24 2:23 2:22_

Misato opened a new channel for talking with Asuka that waited the a different countdown after the generation of the neutrinos.

"Pilot Langley Soryu, the LHC will run in almost one and a half minute and the estimated time for receiving the neutrinos in your rifle is two minutes later. You have to hold the energy into the rifle for the needed time for collecting the energy from three countries. Then, you will shoot one minute later the complete collection because the system has a safety protocol, do you understand?" Asuka just nodded and she looked the countdown for the synchrotron.

_1:00 0:59 0:58 0:57 0:56 0:55 0:54 0:53 0:52 0:51_

Shinji waited the end of the countdown and increased the tension between the hands and the controls because the rifle seemed be very giant to him, but in relation to the Evangelion the size was normal.

_0:20 0:19 0:18 0:17 0:16 0:15 0:14 0:13 0:12_

At the same time, the little Wardenclyffe Towers collected the energy for the synchrotron and the LHC began to run and the particles in the tubes were accelerated at the speed of light and the virtual LHC in NERV-HQ showed the impact of the particles and the energy came to increase inside the structure. Shinji Ikari pushed the button and felt a strong energy flowing from his hands to the rifle and the system indicated the opening of the mechanism for keeping the neutrinos.

"The Angel didn't detect the opening because its core is quiet and the Drill destroyed the layer number twenty-two". Makoto showed the metric scale with the different layers.

"Welcome to the GeoFront". Misato watched the structure entering in the middle of the inverted buildings and the energy contained in the Drill destroyed some structures and the remains fell to the Pyramid and the inner lake.

"Asuka is waiting the neutrinos and NERV Germany confirmed the presence of the particles traveling ten kilometers per seconds faster than light". Makoto added the telemetry that NERV Germany managed.

The rifle of Asuka was placed with the opening connected to the synchrotron and the Evangelion held with both hands the weapon. Asuka felt a shake from underground and the energy entered to the rifle at maximum speed.

"Hold, hold, hold pilot". Misato encouraged Asuka that held the controls very strongly and the energy was collected in the rifle and immediately the blackout began in France, Switzerland and Germany except for NERV Germany and the CERN Complex.

"The three countries under blackout status and the European substations are transferring the energy to the Towers. NERV Germany divided in twelve sectors the map and the sectors six and seven transferred the energy". Shigueru displayed the graphs showing the different substations and the main Wardenclyffe Tower in Europe. "The rifle received the complete charge of neutrinos, captain Katsuragi". Misato opened the channel with Asuka and the girl confirmed a 100% of the expected energy inside the rifle and a new countdown began

_2:55 2:54 2:53 2:52 2:51 2:50 2:49 2:48 2:47 2:46_

"Asuka, when the countdown marked zero, you will hold the energy of three countries in your hands and the next countdown will be for the shooting, right". Misato checked the stats and Maya reported a good sync and the Evangelion Unit-02 was holding the neutrinos without leaks.

_0:40 0:39 0:38 0:37 0:36 0:35 0:34 0:33 0:32 0:31_

"Sectors ten and eleven completed". Makoto read the data from Europe and the main Wardenclyffe Tower was connected to its own countdown for resonating and releasing the energy to the rifle.

_0:10 0:09 0:08 0:07 0:06 0:05 0:04 0:03 0:02 0:01_

"The Tower received the energy from France, Switzerland and Germany according to the plans, and the personnel inside the Tower started the final countdown for releasing the energy into the rifle and the pilot will have to shoot in one minute after the reception". The people inside The Bridge watched the tense face of Asuka because the neutrinos were pushing themselves in the rifle.

_0:30 0:29 0:28 0:27 0:25 0:24 0:23 0:22 0:21 0:20_

"Pilot, I am sorry because I didn't mentioned you the internal countdown for the Tower and please you will feel an enormous tension in the Evangelion because the rifle will receive the energy". The pilot confirmed the end of the countdown and the European Wardenclyffe Tower reached the frequency and the energy was wirelessly sent to the rifle. Asuka felt pain the hands when the energy entered to the rifle in the designed system for supplying the energy.

"Hold and hold please". Misato tried to guide Asuka with the management of the energy and the systems showed the complete charge inside the rifle. A beep sounded in the capsule.

_0:50 0:49 0:48 0:47 0:46 0:45 0:44 0:43 0:43_

"Shinji! You will receive the neutrinos thirty seconds after the countdown that Asuka is following in her Evangelion. You have to hold the rifle because you opened the system, right". Shinji nodded and the numbers were reducing and finally the value number zero was reached.

"Shoot Asuka!". The pilot pushed a button and the ray of neutrinos exited the weapon faster than the speed of light and following the trajectory. Asuka moved the controls following the Kermadec Software because the anomalies were acting over the ray.

_0:20 0:19 0:18 0:17 0:16 0:15 0:14 0:13 0:12 0:11_

Shinji watched his countdown and the ray was traveling across the Earth and the zero number appeared in the HUD section. The pilot moved both controls to forward like ensuring the incoming energy inside the rifle. The personnel in the Headquarters were completely quiet and the seconds seemed years. Shinji looked a changing percentage number that indicated the amount of the charge and finally the value number one-hundred appeared.

"The rifle collected the whole energy that Asuka Langley Soryu sent before". Makoto displayed a graph with the energy inside the weapon. Shinji felt heat in his hands, but Ritsuko explained him that the feeling wasn't real.

"Captain, the substations are ready". Makoto informed the current status for the substations and the designed system. Misato waited few seconds and said: "Please, the energy from the twenty-eight Prefecture must be collected and begin the blackout".

The map of Japan divided into twenty-eight Prefectures was displayed in the main screen and red numbers inside the Prefectures were the amount of energy that each Prefecture will contribute to the overall energy. The Prefecture One began the process and the substation one collected the energy and the same process was executed for the Prefectures Two to Eight, and the substations waited for the unlock of the system that would send the energy to the local Towers. Misato gave the order for opening the system and the first eight towers collected the energy and two minutes later, the following eight prefectures completed the same process.

"Almost 30% of the required energy is inside the secondary towers, captain Katsuragi". The technicians sent reports to The Bridge from each substation and tower. Misato allowed the collecting from the Prefectures Eighteen to Twenty-seven and the process was completed in three minutes and the graphs showed the tension inside the substations, but the release of the energy from them to the towers reduced the stress over wires, isolators and facilities. The toroid over each tower was the way for sending the energy with the appropriate resonance frequency.

"70% of the energy collected in the towers". Gendo Ikari was speaking with NERV Germany meanwhile the last Prefecture was completing the collect to the assigned substation. "The Hakone Prefecture joined the process and the energy is at 100% according the requirements".

"Okay people, following the order we can unlock the secondary towers for sending the energy to the Wardenclyffe Tower. Begin!" Misato allowed the next stage of the mission with the wireless transference of energy from the secondary tower to the main tower in Tokyo-3. The telemetry showed the resonance frequency and the online footage was displayed in the main screen and the toroidal tops were sending powerful discharges to the sky.

"Prefectures One to Eight sent the energy to the main tower". Makoto opened the channel with the personnel inside the Wardenclyffe Tower and they reported the correct collection of the energy and the systems were appropriate locked. Shinji watched a light inside the toroid placed in the top of the Wardenclyffe Tower.

"Prefectures Nine to Eighteen sent the energy to the main tower". The technicians repeated the same words just changing the number of the Prefecture for ensuring a quick information. Misato watched the increased energy in the toroid, but the technicians explained that it was completely normal because the coils are working with the remaining energy from the electric system belonged to NERV Headquarters.

"Prefectures Nineteen to Twenty-seven sent the energy to the main tower". Misato was writing codes into MAGI system because the permission for using the energy belonged to the Hakone Prefecture was inside MAGI. Finally, the three supercomputers unlocked the secondary tower and the energy of the Hakone Prefecture was collected by the main tower.

"The Wardenclyffe Tower collected at 100% of the energy from whole Japan". Shigueru told the last data from the tower. Misato watched the image of Shinji and said:

"Pilot Ikari, the tower is holding the energy of Japan. Then, the tower will send you the energy and now you have to close the system that allowed the access for the neutrinos because the system for collect the energy is different and the closing will change the systems inside the Neutrino Rifle, do you understand?" Misato waited four seconds until to hear the confirmation from the pilot.

Shinji Ikari tried to appreciate the detail on the surface of the rifle and the system were built completely inside and the neutrinos were expecting for exit the weapon. The pilot was thinking in the different possibilities after the shooting because the last document for the Operation Yashima considered the worst scenarios for NERV, the Evangelions and the entire Earth. Misato felt the same feeling and a flash crossed before her eyes with a man giving the white Greek cross and the yellow wings with the far noises. Pilot and Captain were trying to ignore the bad thoughts, the pilot just wanted to leave NERV because the responsibility in his hands were very painful in mental and physical levels. Instead, Misato wanted to destroy the Angel and proving to the whole world that the attempts for defeating the Angel were safe without matter the scale or the size of the projects, and like a way for keep in the deepest heart her fears.

"Shinji, how are you?" Misato asked Shinji with a calm voice. The pilot felt unexpectedly bad.

"I am fine, thanks. Does the Angel do something?" Misato smiled when Shinji spoke with more confidence.

"That shit is fine, but we are watching the drill here". Misato achieved that Shinji smiled and both comrades watched each other through the LCD monitor. "Are you ready for holding of the energy from the whole our country?" Shinji said "yes" and Misato talked with the technicians in the Wardenclyffe Tower and they began the countdown for the releasing of the energy.

_0:30 0:29 0:28 0:27 0:26 0:25 0:24 0:23 0:22_

"It is the countdown inside the Tower. The Faraday cage is for preventing a possible reaction if the Angel when the Tower sends the energy and the toroid showed the discharge. You will feel an earthquake in your hands" Misato stopped the talk when the countdown ended and the Wardenclyffe Tower reached the resonance frequency and the energy was transferred without wires to the rifle and Shinji closed the system and MAGI changed the internal structure of the Neutrino Rifle and the system for collecting the energy was activated. Then, Shinji opened the door.

"Aaaaarghhh". Shinji was feeling the earthquake like Misato described and a powerful light lit the internal structure of the rifle and the energy increased inside. Maya warned about the physical pain that Shinji was feeling, but the limits were normal. The transference of the energy continued for long two minutes and finally, the Tower completed 100% of the energy.

"Captain, 1000 MW are inside the rifle". Makoto displayed the telemetry for the rifle and Maya reported null activity from the Angel in order to avoid an attack due to the transference, but the Angel continued drilling inside the GeoFront and the machine was many feet over the Pyramid and the air inside the GeoFront was heater than two minutes ago. Shinji moved the body to forward for relaxing the back and the neck.

"Shinji, the energy is yours". Misato ensured that Shinji was fine and Ritsuko gave the last updated data for the launching.

"If Shinji shoots right now, the impact point will be this considering the whole detected anomalies and Rei will have a limited time for breaking the AT Field, but she will have to run her own AT Field". In addition, Ritsuko updated the mental and physical stats of Rei Ayanami and she was right.

"Okay. Rei, can you hear me?" Misato talked to Rei that heard the before commentaries during the transference process. "Look, Shinji will shoot the ray in almost two minutes according to the countdown and the impact point between the photons and neutrinos will be your mark for destroying the AT Field, right". Rei agreed with the delivered information. "When I say...run...you activate the AT Field and vibrate the Progressive Knife and run to the Angel because the Angel will execute its only single shot against Shinji in another direction. The objective is impact both rays around the Earth. Do you copy me?" Misato was impressed for the calm of the girl and Rei repeated to herself: "Death is my fate".

_0:20 0:19 0:18 0:17 0:16 0:15 0:14 0:13 0:12 0:11_

"Shinji, shoot when the radar shows the merged red points without matter the countdown because the numbers are changing for ensuring the system inside the Rifle, okay". Misato explained the objective of the new countdown. "Just shoot pilot"

"Okay captain Katsuragi. When the two red points complete the merge, I will shoot". Shinji closed the eyes and watched the radar in the HUD section and the red points were separated.

Two red points were in opposite sides in the radar, but the distance between them seemed a bit lower and from one second to another, the distance reduced to a marginal level and finally they merged and during one second, Shinji Ikari watched the merged points and the voice of Misato was inside his mind but not talking about the mission but speaking when they met in first time and the last flash was the order from The Bridge. Shinji moved the body more forward and held the controls with force and pushed both primary buttons and the light escaped from the Rifle and the speed increased to eight kilometers over the speed of light and NERV Germany tracked the ray in the German aerial space and Misato followed the trajectory watching the virtual world in the main screen. Stations detected the ray in Poland, Belarus, Russia, Georgia, Siberia, China, North Korea and then...

The Angel was drilling to the GeoFront with constant speed and using the energy from its heart or the thing that supplied unlimited energy to the Octahedron. A system inside the Angel detected an incoming amount of energy from outside and the technicians detected the activity inside the Angel and shot a ray of photons – according the to immediate analysis of spectrum in NERV – that flied over the Yellow Sea and...

Three fishermen were working in their boat in the sea when two powerful suns shocking the wind many feet over the sea and the waves moved the boat across the sea and the sky was lit like the day when Adam woke up and the Second Impact ruined the life in the Earth. The men were blind and the eyes suffered a very serious damage, but the eyes inside the capsules in Tokyo-3 were showing the facts very clearly. Shinji Ikari was fighting with the neutrinos and the energy of the impact and despite the distance between the Evangelion and the impact point, the feeling was very intense because Shinji felt a painful heat in his hands and the controls seemed be fail for holding the ray and the tension. Misato encouraged Shinji and then...

Rei Ayanami heard Misato that said "run!" and then "vibrate". The girl run from the primary point directly to the Angel with the Progressive Knife in vibration mode. Maya confirmed 100% of vibration and finally Rei run the AT Field and the Angel detected the new energy behind it, but no rays came from the side of the Octahedron that Rei was watching.

Three big explosions were watched from the impact cloud that triggered deadly waves in the Yellow Sea and the estimated path for the waves showed the entire Asia under tsunami warning but the origin of the waves wasn't from an earthquake. The Angel tried to change the trajectory of the ray, but Shinji didn't allow that holding the controls. He was waiting Rei.

Ritsuko realized that the Angel wanted to direct the ray against the Evangelion Unit-00, but the single ray was completely neutralized by the neutrinos, and the female pilot was nullifying the enemy AT Field with her AT Field. Misato gave the order for using the Progressive Knife and Rei touched the common point between both AT Fields with the Knife and the Angel increased the heat side its inner structure and the Drill Machine was increasing the speed and the Pyramid was receiving the heat from the Machine. Misato ordered the launching of big amounts of Bakelite to the Machine for the heat.

Shinji felt tired because the impact with the photons were extremely intense and he didn't feel his hands and arms. Maya displayed a graph where the LCL was keeping clean, but the mental dirtiness increased in Shinji`s mind. Rei tried to break the AT Field but the heat from the Angel was the remaining gap for destroying the Angel. Then, Misato ordered more Bakelite to the structure of the Angel but the effect was marginal. The Bakelite was launching from little tubes in the streets of Tokyo-3.

Rei and Shinji held the controls at 100% of forward position with the extended arms in both capsules. Misato tried to give orders to the pilots but the Angel was trying to reach the Terminal Dogma earlier than its secret scheduled time, and the communications system was disturbed by the heat and the Bakelite was blocking too. Rei felt her hands very hot, but the Knife was pushed into the AT Field and Shinji held the impact point over the Yellow Sea.

A hot wind came from the Angel to the Evangelion Unit-00 and partially melt the armature in the hands and arms. The body of the Evangelion was appearing and Maya wanted to reduce the LCL concentration because Rei kept the sync ratio very high and the real damage in the Unit-00 could be perfectly transferred to the pilot in the same damaged zones. Misato wanted to talk with Rei but the pilot didn't hear anything except the noise from the Angel.

Shinji heard the commentaries from the GeoFront about the welcome to the Angel because a massive alert was declared inside the Headquarters because the Drill penetrated the first level of the Pyramid`s roof and the heat melt the systems that gave support to the complex processes in the place. The pilot just held the controls and the impact point released more energy when the explosions occurred because the neutrinos and the photons were reacted themselves and the surrounding environment was very affected by the reaction. From his POV, the sky over Tokyo-3 began to change the color from the deep blue to a white and this luminescence blinded Shinji that only kept the controls completely forward and he closed the eyes.

The people inside the GeoFront tried to diminish the impact of the Drill over the Pyramid with Bakelite and the Polysomes were launching ozone for stopping the Drill, but Ritsuko mentioned the complete destruction of the core belonged to the Angel like the unique solution. Maya warned about the sync rate of Rei because the numbers increased to 150% and the pilot wanted to put the Knife in the another AT Field but the heat was the main obstacle.

"_Death is my fate"_

Rei Ayanami remembered when Shinji visited her in the NERV Hospital with Misato after the failed Simulator Test. Then, Shinji was walking with Rei for the empty streets of Tokyo-3 and they arrived to Rei`s apartment. Shinji was looking the apartment with curiosity and Rei asked for the impressed expression and Shinji just told: "I could help you with the trash". Rei hid the glasses of Gendo Ikari because Shinji was moving some boxes for cleaning the apartment.

"Do you clean your apartment?" Rei asked Shinji when both pilots watched the roof.

"No, Misato and me didn't discuss about the tasks. No time for that". Shinji felt depressed because the captain had decided to give him a place where living, and he wasn't help with the most basic things that people did. Rei looked Shinji very affected for the answer and Shinji disappeared and the Angel was the only thing that Rei could see.

"_We discussed about my tasks"_

Gendo Ikari gave orders to Rei for destroying the AT Field with the Knife, but the girl replied about the heat and the energy from the Angel. Misato mentioned Shinji and his job with the rays.

"Misato, can I ask you something?" Rei talked to Misato and the captain was confused because Rei never talked with the captain about issues not concerning to the job.

"Sure. What do you need?" Misato answered the question and Maya reported more damage in the chest of the Evangelion.

"Please, give to Shinji the tasks". Rei felt a remaining space in the forward direction of the controls and pushed them almost two centimeters and the Knife penetrated the AT Field and the core of the Angel suffered damage because the ray of photons reduced its potential energy and Shinji felt the hands more relaxed, and Rei was enclosed in the huge explosion that was the fact for declaring the death of the Angel. In the Geofront, the Drill stopped and the Bakelite could damage the thing, but the explosion of the Octahedron left the Drill without a support and it fell to the Lake inside the GeoFront.

The ray of photons disappear, but the neutrinos didn't have opposition for flowing in the air and Shinji tried to stop the energy. Misato wanted to lock the Neutrino Rifle and Makoto succeed but the remaining energy was traveling for the Ionosphere and many alerts around the world reported the anomaly.

"Misato, Misato...please stop this shit! Shinji was screaming in the Entry Plug because the Rifle shot more discharges and the captain gave the command for lock the Rifle and the energy began to diminish from the weapon. The luminescence over Tokyo-3 disappeared and the sun was dominating the scene. Shinji felt a lower temperature in his hands.

The personnel watched the place where the Angel exploded and the Evangelion Unit-00 was stopped in the street and the damaged armature allowed to see the skin of the Evangelion. Rei Ayanami was unconscious inside the Entry Plug and the Progressive Knife was melt for the explosion. The remains of the Angel fell in different points of the city

"Commander Ikari, the pilot is fine". Misato reported to Gendo Ikari, and the commander said:

"Thanks for your work Captain Katsuragi. Please, the pilots must leave the Evangelions". Gendo Ikari heard a whisper from Fuyutsuki.

Misato talked with Shinji and the Entry Plug was pulled from inside and the pilot could leave the Evangelion in Tokyo-3. He watched to the direction of the Angel but it had nothing, just the another Unit. When Shinji was left in the street personnel from the Medical Unit was treating his wounds in hands, arms and neck. Rei Ayanami was sat on a bench.

"Hello Ayanami". Shinji saluted Rei after the treatment. Rei looked Shinji and said: "Shinji, thank you". Rei left the bench and a car with the NERV logo was waiting for her.

Shinji felt exhaust and sat on the bench wishing spend some time sleeping, but another black car was waiting for him. One agent looked Shinji and said: "Please pilot, you must go with me".

"I am sorry but Captain Misato Katsuragi told me that I could leave NERV when the mission ends, and my mission ended. I am not going to come back". The agent was confused and Shinji left the bench and walked for a little street with unknown path and dressing the Plug Suit 01.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**N/A: Thanks for reading this chapter and I am sorry for the extension if the reading was a disaster due to my English level. Please review it! **_


	19. Jet Alone

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**19**

**Jet Alone**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX and this story is not for commercial use.**

**N/A: Hello and happy new year for everyone. Please I am really sorry for the delay but I couldnt to submit a new chapter because many things consumed my time during the last week like the New Year celebrations, my job, and my own writing because I preferred to design the next chapters and prevent a Writer`s Block. Finally, the chapter is here and if you want send a review, a private message or simply read the chapter. Enjoy it!  
><strong>

Mount Fuji had a big amount of snow over the top during a very sunny day that allowed to see the Mount from Tokyo and surrounding places of the Hakone Prefecture. The same clear day was the perfect background for the air planes of the JSSDF that fought with the joined forces of China and South Korea in the middle of the Yellow Sea. The JSSDF decided to start a preemptive attack over the movilized forces that had the intention of invade Japan, because the two opposite Governments blamed Japan for the massive tsunami that affected the coasts of the three countries with many deaths despite the advanced warning system, but the energy that triggered the waves overtook the gap of warning that the system provided. In addition, the enemy forces reported a huge explosion like the origin of the tsunami and the satellite maps showed the energy coming from Tokyo-3 and traveled through the North Hemisphere. The Governments of Russia, Ukraine, Belarus and the affected countries tracked the powerful energy just minutes before the tsunami (or the explosion). The latest news of the new war were picked up for the Japanese media focused in the tactical warfare and the reasons. The printed events on the newspaper were seen with the Mount Fuji in the view, because a kid held the thing from his seat in the Shinkansen Train. The train was traveled next to the Mount Fuji and the seeded fields.

"What are they fighting?" The kid asked to a young man that was sat in the next seat. The man looked the headlines.

**MASSIVE TSUNAMI KILLED 50,000 PEOPLE IN CHINA, SOUTH KOREA AND JAPAN**

"They fight because the ocean sank ships and like the three countries have territories in the same sea, so the enemy is blaming us for the tsunami". The young man tried to distinguish an object that flied over the Mount Fuji. "Look son, it is a plane". Both men looked the Mount from the opposite row because the windows and the mountain were in the other row.

"Hey, can you see it?" The kid asked a to a teenager that was hearing music in his seat and a backpack filled the neigbor seat. He moved the head from the window and looked the kid that walked from his seat to the boy. "My father told me that a plane is flying over the Mount Fuji". The teenager watched the mountain and saw the object.

"Maybe, it is an Evangelion". The teenager smiled to the kid that put a confused face and his father joined the talking. The kid introduced the man like his father.

"Take this". The young man gave the newspaper to the teenager that read the headlines and the image that showed the estimated path of the tsunami according to the depth from the USGS. He took the newspaper and read "Yellow Sea".

_Misato stop this shit_

"What is an Evangelion?" The kid asked the teenager that reminded the explanation of the flying object.

_You can say anything_

"It is nothing, I just was dreaming. I am sorry". The young man noticed that the boy was disturbed after watching the newspaper. The teenager saw a purple-haired woman in his mind that said angry words inside a black room.

"Are you right?" The young man wanted to know more about the teenager and looked the backpack with a red logo. He read "NERV". "My name is Eisaku and he is my son Heizo". The kid smiled when his father told the name and both made a reverence.

"My name is Shinji Ikari". The teenager replied the reverence.

_You are a polite person_

The young man offered a piece of bread to Shinji that accepted for not seem ungrateful, and the son examined the red logo on the cover of the book. Shinji watched the headlines of the newspaper many times.

"I didn't think that we live a war". The young man shared his impression about the current conflict among three Asian nations. Shinji kept the NERV book into the backpack and he took the Almanac.

"What is that?" Heizo was very curious but Shinji gave the book feeling a bit relaxed. "The Almanac...look dad". Eisaku commented something about the books that he read in the school times many years ago.

"The Almanac is probably the last edition before the Second Impact. I remember when my parents had an Almanac in our library". Then, Eisaku repeated the office story of the Second Impact with the asteroid crashing the Earth almost reaching the speed of light.

_The neutrinos are faster than light_

Shinji reminded the last mission against the Octahedron and the uncontrollable ray of neutrinos after the battle.

_The remaining energy will be disappear in few hours_

"But, I disappear and you aren't right". Eisaku and Heizo heard Shinji`s thought and the kid mentioned that Shinji seemed fell in love because the same face showed his father in Tokyo-2. Shinji tried to leave the world of dreams and remembers and caught the last word that Heizo said. "Were you in Tokyo-2?"

"Yes, we visited Heizo`s mother. She and me aren't very close, you understand". Eisako explained that his girlfriend lived in Tokyo-2 for studying in the University and he was taking care of the kid for few days. "She called me days ago because one friend died". Shinji wanted to tell that he studied in Tokyo-3 in the High School, but a very little connection was rising from the mind.

"Excuse me, but what was the name of the friend?" Shinji was afraid for the reaction from Eisaku, but the man said: "Daisuke Suzuhara". Heizo pointed the window because a modern city was very close to the train. Eisaku gave the Almanac to Shinji that closed the backpack and the rest of the passengers heard the instructions from the captain that telling the near station of Kobe. Shinji watched the sea through the opposite windows.

"Do you live here?" Eisaku asked Shinji that nodded very slowly like convincing himself for lying because the image of the buildings in Tokyo-3 and a penguin converted the new geography in the mountains that surrounded both Tokyos.

"My tutor lives here". Shinji refused the sadness mentioning his tutor.

_The process for deleting your NERV File will be very quickly and your files will come to the Civil Records. If you go, I will not be your tutor anymore_

"Great. If you want Shinji, we could meet someday". Eisaku proposed to Shinji the chance for sharing a longer time because the kid wanted to show Shinji his house in Kobe.

"Okay, I have to go to my tutor and..." Eisaku gave a piece of paper to Shinji.

"My address in the city. We live in the old house next to the Temple in the Downtown. It is impossible to lose". Heizo was very happy and Shinji held the piece of paper but not watching the letters.

_Pay Attention_

"Thanks sir. The train is arriving". Shinji watched the train entering to the city and the people waited in the main station. The train stopped and the passenger began to leave the train carrying their luggage and Shinji put the backpack in the back. The personnel made reverences to the passengers in the gates and the people tried to find their relatives or a dear person in the platform. Shinji watched to both side but nothing was waiting him.

"Shinji, it is time for say bye". Eisaku extended his hand and Shinji embraced it. Heizo mentioned about a toy.

"I want to show you my robot, Shinji". The boy was moving the hand when his father walked outside the station. Shinji stayed few minutes in the platform because the city seemed another unknown place.

* * *

><p>A group of JSSDF Forces walked for the empty streets of Tokyo-3 and watching the damaged area where the Octahedron was bring demolished with machines, and the same structures dried the Bakelite and cleaned the place. Three tanks made movements pointing the cannons to the sky according the last data from Tokyo-3 control site. A man was talking via cell phone with comrades next to the tanks and dressed an uniform.<p>

"Guys, the divisions one and two will intervened NERV during this morning and the remaining divisions will do in the afternoon. Out first goal is taking position of the Evangelions and communicate to the personnel the news". The Officer gave instructions to the tanks that moved from their primary position through the streets. The Block One was the chosen place for the divisions one and two for wai the instructions. The three tanks stopped two streets outside the Block One.

_Tbe Office has allowed the first stage of the operation. Proceed._

The divisions are composed by almost one-hundred marines that ran for the Block One to the main gate of NERV from the Block One. A remote code opened the gates and the marines entered the first station where NERV guardians just looked the marines and didn't oppose resistance.

In The Bridge of Heads of NERV tried to find a channel for talking the military communications but the MAGI System was hacked from outside because the Japanese Government submitted a complaint to the UN Council like the solution for stopping the fight in the Yellow Sea. The Prime Minister promised to take action inside NERV and the UN supported the decision. Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki waited with the Heads to the marines that intervened the monorail station and the route to the Pyramid. NERV frozen the activities like the demolishing of the Drill and the restoration of the first three floors of the Pyramid. Misato Katsuragi finished a report where the Tactical Operations Units assumed the responsibility for sending the powerful rays, and the Scientific Unit did the same, but with the decision for releasing the Evangelions.

"Doctor Akagi, the Evangelions were frozen in the Rooms". Maya Ibuki called Ritsuko from her cell phone and the doctor confirmed the instruction give by Gendo Ikari hours ago. Finally, the marines took control of the Central Dogma, place of the MAGI System. Kozo Fuyutsuki opened the main entrance to the marines.

"It is an honor". Fuyutsuki gave the welcome to the marines lead by the Officer. Misato angered her face with the welcome.

"Where is Gendo Ikari?" The Officer asked to Fuyutsuki that watched to his right side. Ikari appeared and made a reverence to the soldier. "Good morning commander Ikari, according to the Government our organization is in charge of NERV Facilities and the United Nations approved the decision from the Prime Minister. That for solving the conflict with China and South Korea". The Officer seemed to repeat a message from higher levels, and Ikari smiled when the Officer mentioned the Prime Minister because he and Fuyutsuki considered the Minister like a simple man.

"We are here waiting for your orders, officer". Gendo Ikari adopted a very defensive stance. Misato was very confused because the leaders of NERV allowed a real invasion to the Geofront.

"It sucks". Misato whispered to Ritsuko that was very serious but said: "The JSSDF is trying to do something because they were boring". Ritsuko didn't believe that Gendo Ikari really wanted to obey the JSSDF during a long time due to the same higher levels.

"Okay, please commander Ikari the whole world is waiting for the real origin of the war. I want to say your Heads about the Incident in the Yellow Sea where Chinese and South Korean citizens dead for the tsunami that your Evangelions produced". The Officer took sit in front of the main screen and Fuyutsuki ordered to Misato the first report of the Incident.

"The Angel attacked the GeoFront drilling with a powerful machine that shared the energy source with the same structure. We discovered a synchrotron into the Angel and we attacked it with the energy from the former CERN facilities because the only way to defeat the enemy ray was with a more powerful ray that we found from previous researches about particles faster than light and the needed energy for running the machines and processes was linked to the system with a wireless transport of electricity from the whole Japan and three European countries". Misato finished the story and the Officer replied with the remaining energy after the battle. "The energy resonated according to the Schumann Cavity and the same Ionosphere diminished the energy time later".

"Please captain Katsuragi, don't try to put the things like the books have said during many and many years because we know that your Unit designed a strategy based in methods completely out of official science. I don't want to think that you had bad intentions, but the strategy seemed a clearly way for proving your own research and the theories of Nikola Tesla". The Officer surprised to the people with the reply to Misato.

"The United Nations gave us the support for using the things as we wanted, sir. It is stupid to close our minds to fixed designs because the Angels are a completely unknown species". Misato was uncomfortable with her own words because for her, the Angels weren't animals.

"Your pilot killed almost 50,000 people, captain Katsuragi. Shinji Ikari didn't have any idea for the responsibility lied in his hands. The mankind was under dangerous and his pilot only said..."Misato stop this shit". The Officer revealed that the JSSDF obtained the audio recordings of the Operation Yashima according to recent UN resolutions. "It is a clear evidence that the Operation Yashima was out of control". Ritsuko and Misato looked each other with resignation.

"Captain Katsuragi explained it. So, what is the decision of the Government?" Gendo Ikari asked the Officer and the man called an assistant that carried a bag. The Officer checked the bag and a paper was given to Ikari.

"The Japanese Government submitted a request to the UN about the role of NERV against the Angels, and the Council decided to change the license from NERV to a new organization". The Officer realized the disturbed faces of the whole personnel in The Bridge. "But, dont worry because the personnel will be arranged to the new organization because the facilities will be used". Misato was really angry because the Government was ungrateful with the efforts that NERV developed from many years ago.

"What kind of organization?" Ritsuko asked the Officer being afraid for her Scientific Unit and the secret projects designed into the Unit.

"The Japanese Government signed a contract with Japan Heavy Chemical Industries as a parallel option for the Evangelions, and specifically with the intention for overtaking the detected weaknesses of the Units according to an experts panel composed by scientists and prominent people". The soldiers were very careful for suspect actions from the personnel because the noise of the whispers among the people were the perfect reaction for the news. Gendo Ikari kept calm and Fuyutsuki watched the structure that held the three supercomputers of MAGI System. Ritsuko Akagi wanted to reply the chosen organization but Maya was beyond.

"Sir, what is the exact alternative plan for our Evangelions?". Maya felt the eyes of Ritsuko over her neck after hear the question. The nerves invaded the girl and the began to sweat.

"Miss, the Project Jet Alone maintained the same characteristics that achieved the Evangelions for holding a fight with an Angel like size, height, power but with strong features like unlimited energy from a core, and a simpler interface for managing. And the most important thing...No pilots are needed".

* * *

><p><strong>PROJECT ANTARCTICA<strong>

**Version 5.55**

Akane Hidetoshi printed a new version of her top secret project funded by NERV and supported for the Top Secret Scientific Unit with the supervision of Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki. The girl put the papers following the index and the rules for projects in NERV. Finally, the report was left over the desk and the girl breathed very deeply. A remember appeared before her eyes, Daisuke Suzuhara was in the apartment with Keizo finishing a common project between the Engineering and Law Faculties and the clock marked a very late time, and Akane spied both men from the hall because she was sleeping from one hour ago and the noise of the printer woke up her. The same deep breath that Daisuke made was the fire for flaming the remember. Then, the remember changed to the same characters in the apartment, but the actions were completely different because Daisuke was saying good-bye to Akane and Misato Katsuragi was with him. The input images were transformed to a doubt that disturbed Akane for long minutes. At last, the girl left the office with the report and thinking in the question that composed into her mind. During the walking for the halls of the Headquarters, the girl heard the news about the Project Jet Alone and the changes in NERV when the Government gave the greenlight to the contract with the selected enterprise. Finally, she stopped in front of the main gate of the Scientific Unit and the reader was waiting for the ID Card and the three holes over the door waited for the DNA Sequence that MAGI tracked remotely and the three supercomputers send the identity to the Intelligence Unit that commander the Internal Affairs and Security Sub-Unit. Akane entered the Unit and Maya was reading a report in the main hall.

"Hello Maya". Akane saluted the assistant, but the girl was very sad like crying. "What did happen to you?". Maya moved the head like saying "nothing", but she showed a book to Akane.

**PROJECT JET ALONE**

**Version 6.543**

"Three numbers after the integer...wow. My version just has two numbers". Akane watched a new logo and the name of the Japan...Industries. "I knew it, but they only developed a thing based in the weaknesses of the Evangelions and not analyzing the Angels like Misato did with the last operation".

"You are right". Maya smiled with the commentary and more relaxed asked for the report that Akane carried in the hands.

"I have to show this to Doctor Akagi because I need her signature before explaining this to vice-commander Fuyutsuki". Akane felt nervous when thought in the presentation of the project. Maya walked for the main hall with Akane and she opened the office of Ritsuko. The doctor was speaking by phone during few minutes.

"Ladies, I only expect that our Unit hold the same name". Ritsuko tried to joke with the new organization that intervened NERV for decision of the Government. Akane showed the report to Ritsuko that read the pages with careful. Maya waited with Akane the final opinion like sharing the tense moment with the girl. "Okay, just show to him". Maya was scared when Ritsuko talked that exact words because she moved the head to the roof like finding a phantom track. Ritsuko looked Maya with the same feeling. Akane made a reverence and left the Scientific Unit.

Akane watched the map of the Headquarters because she didn't know how to find the office of the vice-commander and she avoid to ask because the fear for feeling an another big-brother spying and different than MAGI was the common feeling in the personnel.

"Akane". The girl reacted very bad to a female voice spelling her name from behind. It was Misato that found a lost Akane. "What are you looking for?" Akane explained the overall situation to Misato that watched the map with the same lost eyes. "When I think in this map...many things come to my mind because the halls, the levels, the elevators, and more things are so complicated like the life itself".

"I understand that everybody try to ignore the new conditions, but I don't know if my project is affected for the Government, Misato". Akane was inpatient and Misato just said: "Take the elevator three in this same hall and just push the button ten". Misato smiled to Akane with a dark expression and the girl nodded with fear. "Good luck".

Misato left Akane alone and the girl ignored the cold reaction of her friend, but the doubt appeared again and she ran behind Misato.

"What?" Misato didn't understand the look that Akane put in her face.

"I need to ask you something Misato..I was thinking in Daisuke...Did you slept with him that last night when he was alive?"

* * *

><p>Gendo Ikari was in his very large office with the strange drawing on the roof and completely alone, but the things changed because the light was out and the darkness invaded the place. Twelve black monoliths surrounded Ikari that lit his desk with a light. The monolith number one said:<p>

"Mister Ikari, thanks for attending our meeting". The voice behind the number one and the words "SOUND ONLY" gave the welcome to Ikari despite that he was in his own office.

"I didn't have chance for failing the invitation". Gendo heard the whispers among the unknown voices behind the black monoliths.

"It is very important moment for NERV because your people have to resist outside intervention, but it is necessary to give a signal for the ordinary people that only is worried for fishing in the Yellow Sea and ignoring our effort for saving their lives for a defined time". The voice was watching Gendo from an unknown place and the rest of the voices were in their respective places and the meeting room was completely virtual.

"The bad times changed the mind of the people that feel threaten". Ikari seemed to be right with the commentary of the member of SEELE.

"Ikari, the Instantaneous Stages were the most little steps for achieving our major goal...To merge the men with God because the sinners were the almost mankind and the waters are dirty of sins and punishments. You and we are pushing in the same direction and avoiding opposite vectors that can change our magnitudes and sense. You just follow our plan". The voice was the only speaker of the meeting because minutes later, the office of Gendo Ikari came to be the same place before the darkness and the voices.

* * *

><p>Hikari Horaki tried to follow the lesson, but her eyes were over Toji and Kensuke that taked via chat in the red notebooks. She tracked the conversation with a special key given to the class representatives for reporting bad words or messages that disturb the classroom. The messages from Kensuke to Toji were about their adventure inside the GeoFront and the battle against the Octahedron.<p>

_I am trying to find the reason why Shinji left NERV_

Hikari put attention to the last message sent by Kensuke about Shinji, because the former pilot didn't attend the high-school since two days and his mate Rei Ayanami was hearing the lesson but looking from the window.

_Why do you ask to Rei for Shinji?_

_Look Toji, our class rep is chatting with us._

_Yeah, welcome class rep._

_Come on guys, I just wanted to know why Shinji is not here and Rei yes._

_Rei Ayanami doesn't chat with nobody_

_And, you can talk with her during the break time_

The girl left the chat and watched Rei and the students really were focused in other stuffs and not in the class. The bell ringed.

The students left the classroom with the professor and Hikari had to put the order because the students were walking for the hall very messy and just Rei followed the instructions of Hikari.

"Hello Rei". Hikari saluted the pilot and the girl just nodded and walked for the hall with the rest of the classes.

"First attempt miss Horaki". Kensuke and Toji joined to Hikari in the hall and they talked about the inconvenience for chatting during a class and Hikari was worried because her friends were involved in classified things and the adventures in the NERV were known for the whole school because Kensuke told the story of the Angel and the Evangelions. Despite that, the most of them ignored Rei for multiple reasons.

"Rei Ayanami has a very correct behavior in the classroom and I have no excuses for warning her and giving recommendations". Hikari explained the reason for not talking more with Rei.

"She almost die". Toji reminded the moment when Rei broke the AT Field and the Knife and the Evangelions was losing the armature for the heat from the Angel. "Her wounds in the hands are the evidence of the battle".

"Maybe she is quiet because the pain is so intense that the words that she could say just would be desperate pain". Kensuke was surprised for his own words and his friends looked him very impressed.

"Wow, it is nice your theory. Perhaps, Shinji left NERV because the fight was very intense and he just wanted to leave that shit". Toji felt empathy for first time and Hikari smiled when his unofficial boyfriend said that.

"Obligation...Rei is following an obligation. If Rei wants to tell something, we must to be ready for hearing her when the moment come". Hikari watched the free zone from the windows of the hall with her friends.

* * *

><p>A woman watched a boy that knocked a door in the next house within a residential place surrounded by little mountains. The day was sunny and the quietness was broken when the F16 flied over the city Kobe like a defense because the Japanese Forces were fighting in the Yellow Sea against China and South Korea. The boy looked the windows of the house and many X signs were drawing on the windows and the garden was very abandoned.<p>

"Hey boy!" The woman shouted to the man from her house.

"What?" The boy looked the woman and walked from the garden to the another house very slowly and feeling the look of the woman like saying "a stranger is in my street".

"No one is in the house". The woman explained that the stuffs were put into many boxes and a truck with a red logo carried the boxes.

"Yes, I moved to Tokyo-3 and those boxes were mine. But, I have returned to Kobe". Shinji Ikari felt the things were looking bad because his stuffs didn't have came to the city because Misato promised him the complete transport of the things from Tokyo-3 to Kobe. "I lived in that house, my lady".

"I see...but like I told you no one is living in the house because the man that lodged the place died days ago". The woman watched how Shinji sat on the street carrying the bag and feeling the heat from the sun, and a complete numbness invaded his mind after hear the news.

"But I lived there and somebody had to move the things from the house, right". Shinji tried to find the answer to the question that kept in the mind in the last five minutes when nobody opened the door.

"Look, the man worked in the High-School of my sector and his most personal belongs were acquired by a very close friend". Shinji watched his former house like the last time that he could see the place.

"Thanks, I have to go to the School". Shinji made a reverence and left the street with the school in mind.

_I simply don't understand why one minute before you piloted the Evangelion and then you told me that your life here is done._

"_I didn't pack nothing, and now I asked for my thinks. It is obvious that my stuffs were in her apartment and maybe she moved them to the trash"._

The High-School was a white buildings and many students watched from the windows during the free time because the noise from the halls and the voices were the evidence. Shinji entered to the Information Room and a lady was writing in a computer.

"Excuse me". Shinji cleared his voice and the woman looked the boy from the head to the legs.

"You are not dressing the uniform". The woman had two images of Shinji in the moment, because the first was Shinji himself in front of her, and the second was the same boy but dressing a black uniform and the day wasn't sunny. "Shinji Ikari, thanks for visit us, but we are in the middle of the morning and you are not in classes in the new school". Shinji tried to choose the words for explain his moment, and the lady asked: "You went to your house, right".

"Yes, I was there". The woman reminded a funeral into the mind and Shinji didn't talk like the sign for the confused time.

"He left his keys in the school". Shinji mentioned that some stuffs were inside the house but he didn't mention that Tokyo-3 was past.

"Please, wait me". The woman left the Information Room and opened a box next to the first door in the main hall. Shinji watched a white key. "It is yours".

"Thanks". Shinji kept the key in his wallets and the bell ringed.

_Finally, I am agree with your decision because the world didn't deserve to put the hope in a boy that doesn't know what he wants in the life. It is a risk for millions of people._

"_He lied to me because Ritsuko said me that Misato joined NERV because her father died after an experiment about Angels. I never asked her about her father, but almost nothing told me that millions of humans were in risk due to the Project Evangelion"._

Shinji opened the door of the house and he gave the first step like the famous astronaut, but the step wasn't a great leap to the future of mankind, but a leap to the past because the remaining things were the link between the present and the past.

_I would find your instantaneous line, Shinji._

"Maybe I don't have a live like you Misato Katsuragi". Shinji talked alone with Misato in front of his remembers. The living room was empty and the kitchen only had saucers and a knife.

_The Evangelion Unit-01 will have a new pilot that the Marduk Institute will send us instead of you._

_I lived with my professor in Kobe._

The remembers changed to his tutor that always wanted to ask Shinji about everything, and the boy felt comfortable with the man. Then, he watched his room and the bed was there.

"My bed...and the roof". Shinji watched the roof with wet eyes because he didn't feel the roof like an unknown place.

_But, I can tell you that your performance was good in NERV_

_You played it very well_

Unexpectedly, Shinji opened a wardrobe in the room but it was empty.

"Shit!"

_You can unpack your things and arrange the room like you want, Sweet Shinji_

_Please, don't forget to talk with Human Resources about the details of your situation here because the specific person must write the signature in the paper_

"I could to forget my things when I left Kobe, but I forgot my things in Tokyo-3. Why?" Shinji closed the wardrobe and returned to the bed and the hours passed in the day and Shinji didn't want to do nothing during the day.

_She is the pilot of the Unit-02_

Shinji woke up when the sun was leaving Japan and the stars were in the scene, but the shinning and flashes occurred over the Yellow Sea because the planes and the ships fired rockets and more missiles to each other. The face of Asuka Langley Soryu appeared before Shinji`s eyes without the enclosed squared of the HUD during the preparations of the Operation Yashima. The red hair kept Shinji out of the pain during few seconds or minutes. He thought in Rei too.

_My address_

Shinji read the piece of paper that Eisaku gave him in the morning before arriving Kobe in the Shinkansen Train.

"Is future or present?"

_I would you find your instantaneous line, Shinji._

"Maybe, I have to show the line, but I don't know...where is it?"

* * *

><p>Toji Suzuhara was hitting of the door of an apartment, and a young man opened it. Both men looked each other and the older invited Toji into the apartment.<p>

"Good night Toji". Keizo saluted Toji with a reverence and the teenager did the same and watched the apartment like tracking something. "I still want to look every place in the apartment...It is like wishing that Daisuke just opens the door".

"Like a nightmare about his death". Toji smiled when Keizo offered him a glass of water.

"It is very late Toji". The apartment was lit by the bulbs.

"I watched Akane". Toji told to Keizo about the girl that worked in NERV. Keizo wanted to know more things and Toji told the story with the Angel and the battle. "She is fine in NERV. I didn't speak with her, but she is fine. I want to tell you because...just promise me that you will not put your life in danger like my brother did. Please". Keizo was disturbed with the last words of Toji but the feeling was like a cure for the hard time.

"The silence of the top secret things is very similar to death. I thought that Akane was dead". Then, Keizo explained that the University accepted his last projects for obtaining a title and Toji was happy because the man didn't stop his life.

"You wanted to be with my brother that day to the final moment when the giant tried to save you, but Daisuke just had bad luck. I blamed to the pilot that managed that thing, but a monster was attacking us in the night and Daisuke was putting the life in danger. The pilot was brave, but now he is a coward".

"Why?"

"Because he left NERV and the Evangelion wasn't a pilot. He defeated the last monster". Toji commented about the Evangelions to Keizo but mentioned the top secret range of the information and Keizo promised to keep the mouth closed.

* * *

><p>There were fifteen ships in the Lake that carried the parts of the Jet Alone project as the big notices said:<p>

**PROJECT JET ALONE**

**PART 1**

Misato Katsuragi was explaining to new workers the controls in The Bridge that allowed to open the submarine gates in the Lake for carrying the parts of the Project Jet Alone. They dressed white uniforms with a different logo. Maya was giving codes to MAGI for the opening of the underground system that linked the Lake with the GeoFront. The exact point of contact between the freight and the Headquarters was a special monorail station where the outside freight was carried into the train to the facilities. According to the orders from Tokyo Industries, NERV gave complete access to the facilities with a very strict contract with top secret articles for the workers of both organizations. The technicians reported that the fifteen parts of the Project were above the point where the mechanism allowed the transport from the Lake to the submarine connection.

"Please Maya, open the gates". Misato ordered Maya and the girl read the codes from a book with keys and codes. Ritsuko just watched the people working from her desk in The Bridge and vice-commander Fuyutsuki was reading the report that Akane sent hours ago.

"Did you read the inform doctor Akagi?" Fuyutsuki asked to Ritsuko that seemed boring.

"Yeah, but I think that the sea is completely dead". Ritsuko reminded that read the title of the report and only put the signature without read the rest of the papers. Fuyutsuki felt uncomfortable with the workers of Japan Industries because they asked for each specific detail about everything like suspecting of the personnel like Misato and Maya that guided the outside team in the transport of the freight.

"Okay, the tunnel is in perfect conditions and the parts one to ten are inside the tunnel". A technicians told about the process. Misato talked with the Jet Alone guys and the image of the tunnel appeared in the main screen with a metric scale that measured the distance between the gates and the monorail station for Freight and Supplies. According to the strategical matter of the tunnel, it was under direct supervision and management of the Tactical Operations Unit.

"NERV assigned the Room Five to the robot, and the protection liquid is not needed because no organic parts are involved, but we can offer you our Polysome Machines that prevent the damage due to oxidation and corrosion". Misato was talking with the Head of the Project that arrived to the Headquarters just minutes ago with more personnel. The same technician reported that the fifteen parts are inside the tunnel and the gate was closed. The level of the water in the Lake was unchanged.

"Thanks captain Katsuragi, we want to test the robot during this week and I found a mechanism that NERV uses for the Evangelions when the Angels came before". The Head was asking for the tubes that connected the Headquarters and Tokyo-3 for the transport of the Evangelions to the surface. Misato admitted the option for giving a single tube for Jet Alone.

"The monorail is carrying the parts to the Headquarters and our trucks are waiting in the station. NERV decided to pack the robot in the Room Ten. Then, the packed robot will be carried to Five". Misato continued to explain the situation of Jet Alone in the Headquarters.

"Captain, please look this". Maya was calling Misato from the controls.

"Yes, what is wrong?" Misato watched that Maya held a picture in the hands.

"This is Jet Alone". Maya showed to Misato a picture.

"What are that things in the back?" Misato watched many bars in the back of the robot and the legs were very thin compared to the body. "They designed a very special shape to the robot. The chest is more big than the proportional size because the thermonuclear core is there". Maya thought that the robot could lose functionally with the bigger chest for keeping the core.

"It is not like a human, nor an animal". Maya watched doctor Akagi that was silent during the whole process.

"It is a robot that overtakes environmental handicaps like fast wind, heat, bad weather, but the doubt is to know of the Jet Alone will have the enough strength against an Angel". Misato was really intrigued not in a affirmative scenario, and Maya completed the feeling:

"The answer is negative because the Jet Alone cannot run an AT Field and the Angels must be destroyed neutralizing the AT Field. Only, our Evangelions possess that ability". Maya smiled when Ritsuko joined the talking with a commentary about the proposed arrangement of the equipment and facilities to the new initiative.

"Must I tell you captain?" Ritsuko asked Misato about the ranges within the new organization and the captain just said that the only certain thing was that each person had a name. Maya watched in the main screen the image of the NERV Trucks carrying the part of the Jet Alone Robot to the Headquarters through the route that connected the station with the Pyramid.

"The Evangelions are trapped in their Rooms and the safety was increased to the highest level due to possible intruders and eventually failures". Misato looked Ritsuko very serious after the commentary and remembered when Maya said about the boring doctor.

"Do you what is the next order from the Government about the Project Jet Alone after the packing of the parts in the Headquarters?". Misato said a very long question that could confuse to anyone that heard that because the captain told it very quickly.

"The Government wants to test the robot in Tokyo-3 like a show because the authorities have appointed a meeting with the ministries and people for watching the robot, and to establish the complete harmless of the Project against NERV". Ritsuko told that very forced because Misato thought that Gendo Ikari allowed the new project with an amazing lazy attitude.

"Without an AT Field is impossible to destroy an Angel". Maya wanted to give to her project the highest score than the "intruders".

"The Head of the project said that his scientists found a artificial AT Field". Ritsuko shared the mystery to her colleagues. Misato didn't believe in that.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari was spying a couple that was kissing in the street when the sunlight began to lit the another part of the Earth. He watched the shadow of the couple on the wall of a house.<p>

"He is looking us". The girl could see Shinji when the kiss ended and her boyfriend didn't see anything because Shinji escaped from that street running. He stopped in a corner breathing very quickly and feeling an oppression in the chest.

_Maybe, he is escaping from someone or something._

Shinji began to walk more relaxed and the wind refreshed the sweated face after the escape, but he wondered himself about the reason for spying the couple.

_Perhaps, he went to Tokyo escaping from something._

"I am unable for feeling something right now. It is like a living dream". Shinji talked with himself sitting with the back supported on a wall, and the backpack was left to the right side. "I have sleep and hungry. Why did I forget my stuffs in Tokyo-3?"

_He forgot his stuffs here_

Shinji closed the eyes during long time, but when he opened the eyes a boy was watching him.

"Hello Shinji Ikari". The kid made a reverence and Shinji left the floor and put the backpack in the back very quickly like scare. A man appeared behind the kid.

"Relax Shinji. I am Eisaku if you don't remember me". Shinji felt embarrased and smiled when the young man offered to carry the backpack and his son was very enthusiastic.

"Thanks sir". Shinji

_He said me "Captain Katsuragi" during the shifts and "Misato" in our apartment._

"I am not very old, my friend. Guess!" The three men walked for the street and Shinji told numbers and Eisaku said "wrong".

_Please tell me that your "he" is a man that you don't see since many years._

"I am twenty years old. My girlfriend was pregnant four years ago and we were very young". Shinji watched a sadness in the words of Eisaku and his son was playing with a toy.

_Today, is his birthday_

* * *

><p><strong>TODAY, IS HIS BIRTHDAY<strong>

A NERV agent was receiving a message in her cell phone and more colleagues joined him into a black car that left Tokyo-3 with the permission of the JSSDF that managed the fortress-city. The agents chose the route 1 that connected the block one with Tokyo-2 without driving for the highway and avoiding the traffic.

"So, our country is very close to sign a treat with China and Korea". The first agent commented to the others about the news that was sent to the cell phone.

"Yes, and the media is covering the war with own boats in the Yellow Sea". Another agent kept in his mind the image of the TV with the live coverage of the war. The agents entered to Tokyo-2 and the buildings were completely different than the empty structures in Tokyo-3. The car stopped after a minutes in front of a building.

"Okay, the department tracked the signal to this place". The first agent watched the building with more incoming messages in the cell phone. "Come on".

The agents left the car and one of them knocked the main door of the building and a man opened it.

"Good night sir, we are looking for the newspaper "The last news". The agent and the man looked each other during seconds, because the man suspected of the black-suited guys and the agents were ready for something with guns. Finally, the man allowed them to enter the building and mention the floor number three like the place of the required offices. The agents walked for the stairs.

"Door number two guys. It is here". One agent said to the rest the found door and a plate said:

**THE LAST NEWS**

"Is there somebody here?" The first agent hit the door and asked for people inside the newspaper, but nobody talked from the other side of the door. "Okay, guys come on".

The agents destroyed the door with the legs and watched the empty offices of the newspaper, and a computer that was connected to the Net. One agent finished the task with a code and a remote signal blocked the possible data leaks from the newspaper.

"They supposed that we could come here". The first agent was angry and his colleagues began to destroy the furniture and checking the place for clues or something.

"I detected a signal".

* * *

><p><em>I cannot understand why your penguin drinks beer like a man.<em>

_Pen Pen was the first hot springs penguin and the first penguin that drank beer._

_Let me guess, Pen Pen is your man._

_Stop please doctor Alone._

_You were cruel with me._

_But it is the true or not._

_I don't see TV from many days._

_Come on Ritsuko, tell me about your last boyfriend._

_Is he Shinji on the TV?_

* * *

><p>The kid was playing with a little robot in the living room of the house and Shinji was watching the TV with his backpack on the floor.<p>

"Are you right?" The kid asked Shinji after saw him with a very disturbed face.

"Yeah, I am right Heizo". Shinji tried to seem normal but something affected him. Eisaku walked from the main hall of the house with a box.

"Shit! The signal is out again". Eisako apologized for the word, but Shinji wondered the same thing because the only available channel on the TV was the "Snow Channel".

"Dad, can you fix it?" The kid put the robot on the floor and Shinji took it like boring. Eisaku told that the old TV lost the signal in the nights because the cats moved the antenna, and the rain affected too.

"His mother gifted it". Eisaku watched how Shinji played with the robot like imitating a flying over the floor and the kid wanted that Shinji made more movements with the robot. Then, the robot walked and jumped.

"I don't remember if I had a toy like this". Shinji smiled when the kid wanted more flying with the little robot. Eisaku left the box on the table and invited his son and Shinji for eating something.

"Thanks again". Shinji felt more comfortable and the box contained donuts and juice bottles.

* * *

><p><em>It is impossible Ritsuko.<em>

_But, I saw Shinji on the TV during a second._

_Okay, did you see Shinji on the TV my dear Pen Pen?_

_Was that a yes or no?_

_No doubt...Pen Pen could be a very good politician._

* * *

><p>Finally, Eisaku cut the energy for the TV and he commented about the last news from the war and the possible solution to the conflict because the Japanese Government was studying a financial compensation to China and South Korea for the damage. The moment when the neutrinos shocked with the photons was a very painful remember that Shinji tried to ignore for enjoying his present with the family.<p>

"We were two like yours". Shinji didn't know if his words were a thought or a spelled sentence. Eisaku smiled because realized that Shinji was like dreaming, but woke up.

"Is that person alone right now?" Eisaku didn't want to ask the name of the person at first for respect because he didnt know anything about Shinji`s life. Shinji thought in Misato and Pen Pen.

"I was wrong. We had a pet named Pen Pen...Pen to the square but she just called Pen Pen". Shinji watched in his mind the plate that Pen Pen had around the neck.

"It is nice. But, why were you walking alone for the streets hours ago?" Shinji felt nervous with the question because there weren't words in the mouth. "I am sorry Shinji". Eisaku felt Shinji very complicated with the question. "I have no problems for giving a place here". The kid was very sleepy and Shinji watched him very impressed.

"Actually, I had a robot like that but different".

* * *

><p>Shigueru Aoba watched the Jet Alone robot in the assigned Room for its safety and the thing was very tall because the roof was pulled some meters to the heights. More technicians placed the sensors that MAGI needed for recording the telemetry into the robot. Misato and the Head of the Project were discussing some details from the respective center of analysis.<p>

"...the line number 3423 and 2231 were useful for detecting any activity outside the patterns and preventing leaks". Misato showed a detailed scheme of the telemetry. The Head just heard Misato with attention.

"Thanks for your presentation captain Katsuragi, but we think that lines will not use because our Project considered the variables that Project Evangelion develop a bad job like the mode Berserk like many people can told". The Head wanted more data for the mechanism that pulled the Evangelions to the surface during the emergencies and Misato explained them when a very strict protocol from MAGI gave the order. "It is a problem to depend of a computer like MAGI".

"The flow process requires a powerful system that link variables and give solutions very quickly with a high percent of certainty". Misato watched the black bars on the back of the robot.

"The robot will test tomorrow according to the designed schedule from the Government because they want to show the new system to the media...but don't worry because the exhibition will be in Tokyo-3 and not here". Misato wasn't much convinced with the exhibition of the robot.

* * *

><p>Shinji opened the eyes and watched the roof of the room that Eisaku gave him yesterday. He moved the head and the sunlight was climbing the mountains and the people began a new day in Kobe.<p>

_Misato has the shift number two today._

Somebody hit the door of the room.

"Good morning Shinji Ikari". Eisaku entered the room and Shinji watched himself in the bed when the clock marked the 11.00 am. "Come on, you were tired and I just left you to sleep".

"Thanks for the room. I slept very well". Shinji asked for the kid and Eisaku told that him attended the kindergarten during the morning.

"He wanted to give you this". Eisaku showed the robot to Shinji that took it with careful because the embarrass was the another mate that was with Shinji during his days. "His mother told him about something that the robot did, but Heizo only flies with the toy".

_Is that a robot?_

_No, it is an Evangelion._

Shinji watched the robot in detail like the kid and Eisaku commented about his ex-girlfriend.

"...the love was gone between us. Maybe, to raise a kid at very early age was the reason for forgetting the love that we felt one day. And, she wanted to enjoy the life and I just wasn't the enough courage for sharing the life that I wanted with my son, and you see here completely devoted to him". Eisaku told about his need for taking with someone about the son because his parents didn't want to see him.

"You lost the courage but I am a coward".

* * *

><p>Misato was alone in the Room number ten where the Unit-01 was trapped following the instructions of the United Nations during the Project Jet Alone. She extended both hands to the armature without touch it and looked to the face.<p>

"Maybe, I didn't think how you suffered in that Plug". The silent Room invited Misato to think in Shinji like an unfinished remember. "Wherever you are, just try to be happy".

Ritsuko was in the Room but Misato didn't see her because the doctor looked the Evangelion from the entrance. Then, both women found themselves.

"I want to think that it is only a temporary situation for the Evangelions". Ritsuko showed desperate at first time, and Misato smiled when Ritsuko looked the Unit with sadness.

"You only were sad when our Commander disagreed with your opinions...At least you feel something for another thing". Misato didn't have scare from Ritsuko`s reaction because she nodded like agreeing with the opinion.

"And I could see how you weren't just a captain for Shinji...You did as you could do it best with him, and the pilot was completely free for leaving NERV". Ritsuko kept more words in her mind and Misato didn't force her for talk because the big-brother didn't belong to NERV during these days.

"Maybe, I could to find Shinji and talk with him, but only for asking him about his life. I will not obligate him for returning here". Misato confessed a deep intention and Ritsuko said that hated the silence in NERV.

"Shinji is not dead if you want to find the word that could delete the "maybe". But, you have to wonder to yourself if Shinji is the true reason for feeling this". Ritsuko talked thinking the words because in her mind there is a point where the words ended because the remembers were about two years of silence, but only verbal silence. Misato felt a mix of feeling into her heart.

"I need to work...and we are employees of Jet Alone right now and we are taking work time. Come on Ritsuko". Misato and Ritsuko left the Room, and fortunately for the team...The Evangelion was completely inactivated according to the sensors that sent telemetry to MAGI.

* * *

><p>Shinji was cleaning the floor of the house with Eisaku using brushes, and the day was sunny with little clouds in the highest mountains. The city was alive and the last news reported only an explosion in Tokyo-3 that burnt a building as result of gas leaks. Eisaku paid attention to the news because the radio was on.<p>

"Did you know that building?" Eisaku asked Shinji that tried to find the location, but he said "no" and mentioned only that he lived in Tokyo-3. "But I knew that Tokyo-3 is a empty city because Heizo`s mother is working there right now". Shinji stopped to clean very tense.

_Do not say anything about us._

"Is she working in Tokyo-3?" Shinji was intrigued because he know that only the JSSDF and NERV worked in the city and the buildings were only a sort of fortress like Misato told him once.

"Yeah, but she was transferred to the city two days ago with her employer". Then, Eisaku explained about the employer of the girl like a big organization in the Heavy Industries field.

_The Company_

"I see...I just confused both Tokyos". Shinji overtook the tension and decided not to ask more things about Tokyo because he promised to Misato not give descriptions about his job in NERV.

"Did you clean the floor of your house in Tokyo?" Eisaku saw how Shinji tried to say something but the silence was the proof for the mystery around Shinji for the young man. "My son arrived very soon, if you want to wait him in the door". Shinji repeated himself the words of Eisaku and said:

"Your son walks alone from the garden to home". Eisaku laughed and told that like a joke, but really the first thing that Heizo does when arrives to home, is playing with the bugs in the garden. "I didn't have a garden in Tokyo"

"It is impossible because Tokyo was destroyed since fifteen years, right". Eisaku trapped Shinji with the reference to the old Tokyo because Shinji didn't want to reveal which of the two cities were his home before the trip. "I met Tokyo when I was four years".

"Really?" Shinji thought about the old city and a little mention that Misato said during a short explanation for the Second Impact when Shinji joined NERV weeks ago.

"I was wondering why you left Tokyo..Was that about the monsters?" Shinji almost laughed when Eisaku said monsters instead Angels, and he told about the earthquakes that changed the surface during the attacks. "Were you studying in Tokyo?"

"Yes, I was studying in the High School, but the things changed". Shinji and Eisaku didn't pay attention to the radio that told about the last breaking news from the Yellow Sea, and the Prime Minister of Japan was speaking.

"Hear the radio".

_Our Government is testing new ways for ensuring the safety and the life in Japan and not involve other countries, and following this our Government has developed a very extensive program that includes defense and reaction according to the current conditions. The President of Japan instructed a new contract with enterprises that can help with the National Security. Planes, tanks, soldiers, and now a new weapon for the peace...a robot that it is the first attempt for having a new defense. _

* * *

><p>Misato was resting in her office when Makoto entered the place and brought more reports from the different Units because Jet Alone assigned the Tactical Operations Unit like a sort of Analysis Unit that merged Scientific and Tactical. Makoto showed the first report about the LCL.<p>

"They don't want LCL into the tubes because the leaks could affect the homeostasis of the robot". The assistant put a scared face because Misato read the report like angry and left the carpet on the floor.

"It is stupid...That thing will not be an Evangelion...Never". Misato asked for the second report.

"Jet Alone wants to test the Jet Alone in Tokyo-3 with guns...our guns". Makoto mentioned the rifles and the Progressive Knife. Misato was quiet during long tense seconds for Makoto.

"Unfortunately, we have to give that they want...and the good thing is...Do you want a cookie". Makoto believed that Misato was crazy or disturbed with the new organization. The third report were new specifications for the Headquarters according to the new personnel. "There are no new things because the damn robot is a leap for a past technology". Makoto didn't want to show more reports because Misato only critiqued the content and the Head of Jet Alone wanted quick decisions or the permission for the requests.

"Captain Katsuragi, the Company accepted to cut the flow into the tubes, but we have the key for that and doctor Akagi said me that the protection liquid is enough for the Evangelions". Makoto and Misato looked each other like boring.

"Okay...my signature". Misato put her signature on the carpets and the number four and five were not showed because she only approved the request without reading. "I want to see how that thing will be tested". Makoto left the office with the carpets and Misato felt bad because her assistant was working very hard like always and she only was complaining about everything. "If NERV is out of business right now, maybe Commander Ikari would have time for being with his son. Actually, I didn't meet Shinji and a stranger was living in my house".

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami was reading a book during the class of History but the book was about Biology and like many of her roommates she was ignoring the retold story about the Second Impact but the reasons for avoiding the lesson were very different among Rei and the students. Hikari was writing the timeline of the Second Impact from the first waves from the molten Antarctic waters to the war between Pakistan and India for the food, then she looked Rei like distracting the eyes for few seconds but the attention to the professor stopped because Hikari realized that Rei was really distracted and doing another thing different to the class.<p>

_Ask her for Shinji._

Hikari received a message in the chat room from Kensuke that talked with Toji like always.

_Come on guys, please remember the deal between you and NERV._

Kensuke and Toji didnt send more messages to Hikari that tried to understand why Rei was different that day. Rei read the book very focused and the bell ringed. The students left the classroom following Hikari that said good-bye to the professor and then, the whole class began to talk in the hall with the remaining levels. The clock marked 15.12 pm and the classes ended.

"Hey Hikari, why did you see Rei?" Kensuke and Toji joined Hikari out of the school when many students left the building. Hikari walked for the street with her friends and Rei was meters forward.

"It is not respectful talk about someone in her back". Hikari felt uncomfortable because Kensuke and Toji commented about Shinji and NERV. "Stop guys! I shouldn't to forgive them for the incident in NERV, and I just ask you that leave alone Rei, Shinji and NERV". Toji felt bad for his brother that did a similar thing, and Kensuke that had a wound on the face.

"You are right class rep. I don't want to see my father so angry like that day". Kensuke touched his face and Toji was silent. "But, Shinji was your classmate and we can talk about him like a classmate, and not like a pilot". Hikari agreed and they began to walk again and Rei disappeared like always.

"It was the first time that Rei was boring during a lesson".

Gendo Ikari was in the corner between two streets in Tokyo-2 with a black car stopped behind him, and Rei Ayanami appeared from the mass of people that left their schools and jobs at that time. The Commander smiled and said: "Hello Rei".

"Good afternoon, Commander Ikari". Rei made a reverence and Gendo invited Rei for boarding the car with him. A NERV agent was driving for the streets and Gendo wanted to show more places inside Tokyo-2 to Rei for spending some time together. Rei commented about her day in the school.

"It is nice to hear that. Look, you know very well the current situation in NERV and I always will care you and nobody can disturb you, nor Shinji". Gendo and Rei reacted very different to the name of Shinji, because Gendo held himself the control but Rei felt something inside herself.

"Is he fine?" Rei asked Gendo and the commander told that Shinji was good and safe. "Thanks".

"The old Tokyo wasn't like Two. I lived in Kyoto the most of my life...I graduated there and Shinji was born there too". Gendo Ikari pointed the buildings in the Downtown and the people filled the corners, the bus stops, and the streets with cars and any movable vehicle.

"My apartment is fine". Rei thought in her apartment when the car stopped in front of a red light and very close to modern residential buildings. Gendo smiled and reminded to Rei about the NERV facilities like a place for resting too. "Thanks commander, but Captain Katsuragi will not want to see me living in NERV".

"It is a trouble to live in the same place where you work everyday. But the difference lies where you feel that place like your home". Gendo and Rei looked each other when the car left Tokyo-2 and the buildings of Tokyo-3 were pulled from underground that moment.

"I didn't know if the new organization would allow that". Rei pointed the buildings and Gendo mentioned that the Japanese Government only changed the weapon".

"A robot instead an Evangelion. Fortunately for us, we can invert the phrase and you know what happen if we invert the phrase and the people from the other side is with the body in the water...They will lose soon". Gendo Ikari felt how the agent laughed with the commentary, but sharing the feeling.

The car stopped next to the building where Rei lived and the girl left the car with Gendo Ikari that helped her with the bag. He said bye to Rei in the elevator but Rei preferred to walk for the stairs.

"Thanks again". Rei made a reverence and Ikari gave the bag to Rei.

"You was forgetting this". Gendo smiled and left Rei alone in the main hall when the elevator opened the doors but Rei walked to the stairs.

* * *

><p>The same robot was being pulled twice from the floor with an upward force from a very enclosed place to outside because the air and the lights of the night were present. Many eyes watched two robots and the enthusiasm increased with the appearance of the robots in the night.<p>

_What is it doing?_

_It is stopped over the platform._

A squared platform was the place for the robots and the same force moved it from the platform to the left side like walking.

_I cant believe it. Walks._

_Yeah, like a human._

The robots stopped again in front of an another squared shape, and the stars were high and the brightest stars were the only distraction for the eyes.

_So, where does it go?_

_I don't know...Tokyo maybe._

The lights of the city were close to the robots, and the wind refreshed the remaining heat from the afternoon.

_Look it, it is walking for the streets._

_It is walking to the streets._

The buildings of the city seemed more closer and the robots walked very slowly because another force was acting over the bodies.

_It is so sweet, it stopped like a respectful man in front of a woman._

_Please tell me about the path for the robot._

A black shadow was covering the space between the robot and the buildings because it blocked the lights of the buildings.

_A blue darkness._

_Can it walk on the mud?_

Actually, there were two different shadows.

_Two blue-red lights are coming from the shadow._

_It is cold._

_It is hot inside._

_The night falls._

_It falls._

A third black shape was revealed for a single robot.

_Twelve things._

_I don't know, what are they?_

_Look, I can push them._

_No, the robot was dead._

_It is not true, we can pack it again._

One robot was unpacked on the mud, and the other was lit by two powerful red lights from the sky and the place were invaded for more structures.

_It is hot, very hot._

_It is walking again._

_Out, out._

_To where?_

_To a safe place._

A door was closed and the lights of the city disappear, but other lights seemed more closer and closer.

_Stop it!_

_Stop it!_

_Stop who?_

_Both._

_The Angel and the robot._

**N/A: Thanks for reading and please comment it. I am trying to improve my English level. Greetings from Chile.**


	20. The Angel and the Robot

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**20**

**The Angel and the Robot**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**N/A: Hello everyone. A new chapter is here. Enjoy it! And thanks for reading. See you.**

A girl was watching a blank page in her notebook when a man entered a very little office where she was from an unknown time. He sat next to the girl and both looked a picture that she had with the notebook. It showed twelve black bars with numbers from one to twelve. Then, she typed a sentence in the write edition and the man was silent and watching how she wrote about something.

"So, you know". The man talked to the girl that apparently known the meaning of the words because they smiled to each other.

"Yeah, I know the gift for my son". The girl put a replica of a robot on the table.

"What? Do you pretend that a kid discovered the fail-safe key?" The man and the girl laughed, but she only said that the robot was a toy.

"A mech". The girl closed the the document in the notebook because the man was kissing her on the neck with passion. They smiled with every touch on the face and hair.

"A mech is not a robot, and a robot is not a mech". The man tried to force the girl to put get down on the table, but she stopped the movement.

"They wanted to see a robot like a mech, but it is impossible". The girl seemed be unexpectedly sad for something. Her lover or friend put his hands on her face and said:

"The impossible things don't exist. If you don't believe it, you will die underground. Just find the inverse path if the things will become worst". The man was truly affected by the girl and both were quiet in the office just looking each other and feeling the heart so fast.

"The map is horrible and the agents are in all levels. It will like acting like another woman, and I don't know if I will recognize you later". The girl overtook the sadness and the couple began to kiss again, but somebody knocked the door. "Stop please!

"What is wrong?"

* * *

><p>The same eyes looked a giant robot enclosed in a special Room inside NERV Facilities and the new organization merged the human resource between NERV and the Project Jet Alone. But, another eyes were pointed to the wall behind the robot like overtaking the impossible ability for watching through the metal. Two women were inside the Room and tried to pass the night quickly.<p>

"Shinji never was sleepy in the Evangelion". Misato Katsuragi commented it to Maya that smiled but much focused on the systems that adapted the Jet Alone Operative System to MAGI because the new organization didn't want to use the full features of the three supercomputers. They were inside the Analysis Place for the Room Five.

"Doctor Akagi disabled the firewall for preventing a possible reject from MAGI to the strange Operative System". Maya loaded a little program that avoided bugs.

"I can see that you are uncomfortable with the strangers too". Misato breathed deeply when the three squared that represented Melchior, Casper and Balthasar were inside a bigger square labeled as "Jet Alone OS 3.2"

"MAGI cannot correct wrong pattern inside the telemetry. They will run their own servers in the old Tokyo". Misato received the current status of the robot in her notebook and Maya talked with doctor Akagi through online camera. "Hey Ritsuko, I just have to explain how the gears will launch the robot to Tokyo-3. What about you?"

"I am in charge of the technicians". Ritsuko looked the surprised eyes of Misato when she said "charge". "I am sorry, but the Jet Alone people don't have experience in online telemetry". Maya smiled when Ritsuko commented about the most important support given by NERV to Jet Alone, that was the MAGI system for measuring core values, but Jet Alone had the control of the robot with their OS.

"I don't think so that Jet Alone have problems for allowing the proposed launching sequence from my Unit, doctor Akagi". Misato read to Ritsuko the proposed path for the robot. Maya went telling the role of MAGI for each stage of the launching.

"That is very clear but we need to understand that Jet Alone have the complete control of the robot, and for emergency we cannot voice". Ritsuko had to cut the communication because Jet Alone intervened the signal because they didn't learn the communication system inside the Headquarters and preferred to use their own channels that blocked the signal from NERV. Maya finished the codes into MAGI and a female voice was speaking by the open channel:

_Please, captain Misato Katsuragi report to the Command Center._

"Command Center?" Misato didn't know about the place in the message but Maya explained that Jet Alone change the structure inside the Headquarters and now, the Bridge would be the Command Center. "It is stupid but I have to go there. Maya, you just follow their orders and the night will end very happy for us. See you". Maya said bye to Misato that left the Room very quickly, but stopped when the door closed behind her.

_Please, captain Misato Katsuragi report to the Command Center._

"I think that never asked you if you felt something for your Evangelion or for something. Or maybe you only were someone in our lives". Misato felt bad for seconds, but the duty was stronger.

* * *

><p>Heizo played a little piano in the living room and Shinji heard him during the news on the TV when the night fell hours ago and the temperature was very nice because Eisaku were cutting big plants in the garden and the main door was opened. Shinji seemed be in the same situation but in a different place and Heizo wasn't a boy, instead Misato was with him. And the house was the apartment in Tokyo-3.<p>

_Do you hear the news?_

Shinji smiled because he never asked that to Misato during the weeks that he lived with her in the apartment, and Heizo was only a kid that played a piano and the news were far things to the boy, but the scene was almost the same when Shinji and Misato shared their time after school and NERV without a battle of course.

_Do you hear me Shinji Ikari?_

"I am sorry Misato because I was doing my homework". Heizo looked Shinji very curious and immediately asked for someone called Misato, but the teenager said about a story that surrounded his mind in that moment. "I am not crazy, okay". Heizo laughed and Shinji felt stupid because he thought that Heizo was joking him.

"I speak alone too". Heizo left the piano and the living room. Moments later, he carried his robot and put on the little table. "I think that it is a human covered with an armature". Shinji took the robot and Heizo talked with it. "He can fly".

"He?"

"Yeah, he is my friend...Please dont tell this to my father...but when he believed that I was sleeping...I play with him in my bed few minutes". Heizo was telling that like whispering to Shinji and the teenager examined the robot more deeply.

"Actually, it doesn't seem a robot with skin inside". Heizo immediately replied with the armature that covered the skin and the muscles. "Okay, but your robot was wounded here". Shinji showed to Heizo a very small point in the head.

"Eh, I tried to move the head". Heizo felt embarrassed and asked for not telling that to his father because the robot was a gift from the mother. "But, it is nice. Right".

"Heizo...Shinji...come on here". Eisaku called from the garden.

* * *

><p>The JSSDF watched the access to Tokyo-3 because many authorities were invited to the first test of the Jet Alone Robot that night when the clouds in the capital partially covered the sky and the wind moved the waters of the lake faster than other days. The authorities went to the test in their black cars and snipers were on the roofs for preventing an incident. The Prime Minister of Japan saluted to each technician in the GeoFront and gave a speech calling the night like the tunnel for reaching the light. Then, he supervised the details for the launching with a girl that dressed a white uniform with the logo of Japan Heavy Industries.<p>

"...finally, the robot will be launched for this tube to outside". The girl tried to keep the tense very deeply in her heart because the Prime Minister asked for many aspects, but the answer always was the same: "It is all controlled, and we have the help of NERV, sir". Finally, the man left the facilities with his assistants because the Government built a special place for the rest of the very important people in Tokyo-3. Misato just looked the Prime Minister from an opened door with more colleagues in NERV and they felt the moment very distant and they didn't want to gain not allowed importance than Jet Alone.

"I saw Shinji many times looking from this door". Ritsuko appeared behind Misato and the captain reacted very scared. "Relax, Misato".

"The last time that we had audience, one person died". Misato reminded the incident with three civilians in the fight against the first Angel. "But now, they only are politicians and tycoons". The girl that talked with the Prime Minister heard the commentary from another position and laughed.

"The politicians write the law that allowed NERV complete autonomy and the tycoons put the money for you wage". Ritsuko seemed boring again and Misato was called for the open channel.

_Please captain Katsuragi report to the Command Center._

"Okay, see you later". Misato left Ritsuko in the door for going to the Center, but stopped like before. "Come on Misato, this is not like that night where the yellow wings almost destroyed the Earth...but the feeling was...the same". The captain tried to relax because the tension invaded her and a pain began into her stomach.

* * *

><p>Eisaku and Heizo looked Shinji very quiet because he watched the sky like dreaming and Eisaku tried to explain how the flowers of the garden opened in the night with the moonlight. Heizo played with the robot on the mud and moved it around Shinji. Finally, the former pilot returned to reality when Eisaku offered him a can of beer.<p>

"I know that you only are a teenager, but just accept it for sharing a story". Eisaku drunk almost the contain of the can with an unique drink, and Shinji laughed. "What?"

"I know someone that can drink many cans faster than you...Thanks for this, but I am not thirsty right now". Shinji left the can on the floor next to the opened door.

"So, did you discover a new star in the sky during your numbness?" Eisaku put Shinji very nervous but the teenager cleared his voice and trying to avoid a new missing time said:

"When I lived in Tokyo-3 never saw the sky like now". Shinji felt a bit calm but his face said another thing that Eisaku guessed.

"Are you fell in love?" Shinji looked Eisaku very impressed for the question and he said "no" and moved the head for supporting the answer. "Maybe, you don't know the love to that level because you reacted very strangely". Eisaku smashed the can with the feet and his son left the mud with a sleepy face. Shinji didn't know where to look because each movement were a door to his past and he tried to hide the things occurred days ago in Tokyo-3 because the pain was immense. But, the happiness of Heizo comforted Shinji for a while and took the robot.

"He can fly and walk". Heizo commented the Shinji the skills of the robot and the teenager simulated a flight over the floor and put the thing on the ground and moved the hands like holding a weapon. "What is he doing?" Shinji commented about an imaginary rifle for destroying ugly things in the garden. "Insects?"

"Yeah, the robot is fighting against insects very dangerous that can bite you in the night". Eisaku laughed and Heizo felt fear but Shinji only was joking. "Now, he is defeating flying monsters".

"You have a very good imagination Shinji". Eisaku was fascinated because Heizo really thought about the things that Shinji said or at least put much attention. Shinji put the hands around the black bars of the toy and pushed them from the back to the chest. The bars moved and the chest was stabbed for them. Heizo watched how the robot was completely unpacked and began to cry meanwhile Shinji tried to fix the toy, but the parts were small and the black bars spread on the floor.

"I am sorry Heizo...I didn't want to unpack the robot..". Shinji felt nervous when Heizo cried and screamed for the robot. His father was comfort him, but his face was serious.

"Please, don't worry Shinji. It is only a toy but for a kid is very important". Eisaku took the parts found little numbers but the count was lost because Heizo began to pack the robot joining incorrect sequences. Shinji smiled and said:

"Heizo...I can find another robot for you...Someone that I know could have a toy like that". Shinji and Heizo looked each other and the kid asked for the another toy, and Shinji mentioned about a more playable toy. "Unfortunately, I could to get a new one, but I would have go to Tokyo-3, because that person lives there". Eisaku showed very curious when Shinji talked about Tokyo-3.

"His mother works in Tokyo-3, but you lived in Tokyo-2. And you mentioned Tokyo-3 twice". The young man looked Shinji very inquiring, and the teenager didn't find words for denying the sentence. "I like honesty, Shinji...but I don't have been completely sincere with you". Shinji felt lost, but the voice of Misato speaking about the top secret was intense.

"I lived in Tokyo-3". Shinji began to talk slowly putting the ideas in the correct or convenient order, and Eisaku achieved for calming his son that just moved the pieces on the floor with the lost view.

"And this is not my house...we live here because I am watching the property until the owner arrives to Kobe. He left the city two months ago, and my ex didn't want to raise Heizo in Tokyo-3. She said that it wasn't a place for a kid". Shinji felt something and said:

"Tokyo-3 wasn't a place for me". Shinji picked up the black bars and put them in row on the floor, and Heizo wanted to go inside because the sleep. Eisaku invited Shinji inside and the teenager closed the door behind them.

"I will carry Heizo to his room, right. You can turn on the TV". Eisaku left Shinji alone in the living room and Heizo moved his hands like saying "bye" when his father walked for the stairs. Shinji had in his hands the parts of the robot and saw a very little writing on one bar:

_Prototype Replica_

"A replica?". Shinji turned on the TV and the Kobe Channel showed a contest program, but Shinji was involved with the phrase. "I reminded when Ritsuko said...The Evangelions are human replicas".

* * *

><p>The Jet Alone team filled the new Command Center in the former NERV Headquarters, and the NERV personnel only supported in data analysis and safety for the scheduled test of the Jet Alone robot. The JSSDF reported to the Intelligence Unit the complete attendance according to the manifest. They were over the last level of the building number 2212 in the Block Three. Then, a countdown began and showed in the main screen. Maya Ibuki was changing codes into MAGI, with Ritsuko that supervised her.<p>

"They wanted orange numbers, but MAGI only displays green numbers. I had to change the whole code". Maya was angry and Ritsuko just asked patience but the commentary was hilarious to the near NERV personnel. "In four minutes, the technicians will release the Jet Alone from its Room to the gears". Misato was talking with the Head of the Project Jet Alone about the details, and Kozo Fuyutsuki justified the absence of Gendo Ikari for own purposes. When the Head left them, Misato asked for Gendo Ikari but Fuyutsuki repeated the same story about important business and he left Misato alone. The captain recognized a secret thing involved because the commander seemed very distant to the test and the intervention. Then, she joined Ritsuko and Maya.

"One minute and the robot will leave the Room". Maya changed her aggressive attitude for an expecting wishes. Misato looked the whole place in perspective.

"I would like to ask something to MAGI, but they probably will fire me". Misato caught the attention of Ritsuko that wanted to know. "What is the probability for the success of the experiment with the fake Evangelion?". Ritsuko looked to each side but never was hearing them.

"The robot is only a replica. At least, a fake thing seems very similar, but in shape and functionality the Jet Alone robot is trash". Maya celebrated the commentary and criticized Makoto and Shigueru because them were supporting very enthusiastic to Jet Alone.

"Jet Alone reassigned them, but I understand that Makoto and Shigueru don't have problems with the new guys". Misato watched how his assistants were coordinating the orders from the Head to the technicians in the Room. Then, the people in the Commander Center received the images from the Room when the technicians opened the right wall and the mechanical system moved the Robot outside the Room and opening the respective hall to the gears sector.

_The Jet Alone robot, our new Hope, is being moving from its room to the exit._

"A new hope?" Misato whispered herself when a female voice was telling the stages of the test to the people outside the Headquarters. Another monitor showed the attendance in Tokyo-3.

_Now, the robot is being attached to the gears._

"The robot is very heavy for the size of the gears...It is not its size". Ritsuko whispered too.

Misato waited for the releasing of the robot when a new countdown ended, and the personnel in the gears place was sending telemetry to MAGI that converted the data to the supported format by the Jet Alone Operative System. The Head was supervising the tasks and reporting to the Prime Minister that had an opened channel with the Headquarters. A girl was reading the data in her notebook and Misato spied the content of the messages from the gears place.

_Forced size at 67%_

Misato was intrigued for the short sentence that she could see from behind the girl, and watched the main screen but the data was converted from its original parameters to the Jet Alone OS requirements. Then, the captain walked around other Jet Alone technicians finding the same sentence but the percentage changed.

_Forced size at 100%_

Ritsuko checked the blocking in the LCL tubes from the "supplier" according to new rules, but the remaining LCL and Protection Liquid was being transferred to a special lake in the Terminal Dogma. Kozo Fuyutsuki talked with Ritsuko about the LCL and the closing of the Terminal Dogma like a useless place upon Jet Alone.

"They didn't want the whole place for them...It is only despair for testing that robot". Fuyutsuki looked how Misato spied the notebooks and the female voice announced:

_Please, see our Robot leaving the deeps of the Earth._

The gears began to run and the robot was pulled from the floor in upward direction at constant speed. The personnel watched the path from the Headquarters to Tokyo-3 with expectation, but Misato mentally calculated the ratio between the size of the robot and the tube. Ritsuko and Maya realized that the black bars were very limited for the size of the tube. When the robot completed 50% of the path, the female voice told how the authorities were online watching the launching and the eyes pointed to the building for which the robot would be revealed to the people. Finally, the gears stopped and the robot stayed into the building.

_The door is opening..._

The Prime Minister and the cabinet watched the opening from their safe position, and the robot was on foot when the stars filled the sky deeper than other nights because the lights in Tokyo-3 were switched off according to the script.

"It is not the same tension...There is nothing inside the robot that could feel fear or nerves that seemed a hesitation. Not, it is only a piece of metal without live". Misato reminded the first time when Shinji piloted the Evangelion and he was waiting the order for leaving the building and fight, but the robot was completely inactivated and the Head of the Project Jet Alone walked to the main controls and the female voice told about the magic button for lit the night with the new technological revolution. The Prime Minister simulated a report from the scenario, and said:

_Please, let's begin_

The Head pushed the button and the HUD changed with the diagram of the thermonuclear core and related values and the personnel reported normality in the parameters. Misato compared the graphics with the number of bars on the back of the robot. The Twelve Bars represented the twelve sector that divided the thermonuclear core. Kozo Fuyutsuki attended the test from his chair in The Bridge and smiled when the robot began to walk.

_Now, the Jet Alone Robot is doing a demonstration of basic movements for the street and our authorities can watch it_

"At least Shinji knew his path, but this thing..."

* * *

><p>Eisaku walked for the hall of the second floor in his house and knocked a door twice, then the voice of Shinji said "go ahead" and the young man entered the room finding Shinji hearing music on the bed and checking the backpack. Eisaku sat on the bed commenting that Heizo was sleeping.<p>

"I would want to know if you need something". Eisaku asked Shinji that appreciated the room and told about the broken robot.

"I tried to fix it, but it is worse than a puzzle". Shinji smiled and showing the pieces of metal.

"It doesn't matter...I can see how little are the parts and probably a kid could eat someone and the throat could be blocked and you know". Eisaku put the pieces over the night table and watching the number on the black bars. "Those numbers were like a puzzle". Eisaku examined the parts and Shinji took the head finding very small connections. "It is not a toy".

"I am sorry for not tell you about me. I am a complete stranger in your house". Shinji felt the need for apologizing his position in the house.

"We are strangers in a strange house, Shinji Ikari. But is Shinji Ikari your name?" Eisaku laughed and Shinji understood the joke seconds later. "My parents kicked me when I told them about raise a baby years ago. My girlfriend suffered the same situation, but she found the way for be something in the life". Eisaku looked the roof with a lost expression that Shinji shared right now and many nights before.

"Heizo has a mother and a father. My mother is dead and my father is almost dead". Shinji found the words for expressing a bit part of the things that filled his heart and spirit. Eisaku asked for the father very briefly respecting Shinji. The teenager mentioned that he only was with his father few times in many years.

"I see. The absence of words is the issue between yours, but you were very young and someone must care of you". Shinji felt uncomfortable with the inquiry but he didn't feel the wish for overtaking the situation. "Wherever you are and you were...you are a good person and it is enough for me. But, I only ask you to find the motive power for living because someday you could be a man walking almost dead for the city". Eisaku touched Shinji`s shoulders for support, and the teenager smiled. "Okay, good night and this is your home now".

_Where is my home?_

Shinji felt sleepy and the room was dark when the image of Misato Katsuragi appeared before his eyes and saying almost the same words that Eisaku said before. But the home was different, because there was a penguin.

_What is that shit?_

"Pen Pen picked up the buzzer when I pushed the button". Shinji laughed very softly when he reminded his first night in Misato`s apartment. "But, Pen Pen is not so tall for doing that...Maybe, Misato took Pen Pen and the penguin answered me".

_I could ask her_

"But I am in Kobe and she is in Tokyo". Shinji stopped the played track in his MP3 player and he thought in his dead tutor. "Two...Three...but it is the same Tokyo". His tutor commented that to a young Shinji in their home in Kobe. The image disappear and Shinji extended both hands forward like wanting to touch the air into the room, but he wanted to keep the remember almost intact, but the man and the kid were gone.

_He is gone, and what about me?_

* * *

><p>The Prime Minister of Japan watched the sky during a moment meanwhile the Jet Alone technicians loaded the scheduled movements for testing into the OS. Tokyo-3 seemed a dead city and the high fake buildings hit the surrounding mountains and the real city of Tokyo-2. The rest of the attendance commented the first tests with the robot and the favorable opinion about the Project like a safer way for protecting the World. Nobody wanted to suffer a Third Impact like fifteen years ago.<p>

"What is that?" The Prime Minister asked to his Minister of Internal Affairs that was talking with the Head of Jet Alone for cellphone, and he cut the communication for watching the area pointed for his boss. Both were looking the sky and the Prime Minister insisted with something that watched with the stars.

"Do you want to ask to the JSSDF?" The answer of the Minister didn't satisfy to the Prime because he only believed to see a new star in the sky. "Oh, it is our Project that shines the Earth".

The robot was stopped in the corner of the streets 412 and 362 as was showed in the virtual geography of Tokyo-3 in the Command Center. The Head was working in the controls writing the necessary codes for activating the robot. The NERV personnel helped with the analysis of the data, but the task was very complex because MAGI showed the telemetry according to the Jet Alone OS and Misato thought that the data was being treated not properly."

"Ritsuko, if the Instantaneous System is loaded into MAGI...Will we suffer this too?" Misato asked Ritsuko that smiled because her colleague only talked about the IS in certain times and giving skeptical commentaries connected with personal believing. Maya ensured complete safety during the loading, but Ritsuko mentioned the IS just a probability because if the Project Jet Alone was successful, NERV definitely lose the command over the Project and the remaining projects would be changed from the green-light to black-light. Misato preferred to avoid the theme because the rest of the people could hear about the Instantaneous System.

"The loadings is complete sir". A girl reported and showed a filled bar indicating the loading into the robot. The Head asked Misato for supervising the core parameters because the robot would adopt a more aggressive stance in the following movements. The female voice told to the outside audience the next stage in the testings.

_Now, our Robot will perform combat movements like taking a weapon and quick jumps and hits, but please do not worry because it hit the air and not the authorities._

The people laughed and Misato recognized something familiar in the voice and asked Maya if she knew about the woman that told lies. Maya smiled and Misato felt stupid without hear the answer.

"Miss Akane Hidetoshi was assigned to the Communications Unit...according to the Jet Alone Organizational chart". Maya and Ritsuko commented the reassignment like a bad joke, but it was real.

"Poor Akane, she must to read a bad script. I cant believe that Jet Alone chose an almost graduate student for only reading a script". Misato wondered about Akane during the intervention, but she knew that Akane was involved in top secret projects.

"Is he been studying Biology, right?" Maya asked Misato for distracting a moment. Misato confirmed it and told the story about the submitted project in the University of Tokyo-2 when NERV opened a special program for students.

"I would like to know how Miss Akane found information about the LCL, because her research directly proposed it as a keyword after the abstract". Ritsuko smiled to Misato that didn't say anything.

"I only orientated her". Misato heard a girl that was speaking her behind. "Yes?"

"Miss Katsuragi, the Head ordered you the supervision of the core parameters". The girl seemed tense because Misato looked her very serious. Maya and Ritsuko smiled because Misato had forgotten the order.

"Okay, just tell me where are the parameters?" Misato looked the main screen only watching blue numbers and strange graphs.

"There". The girl pointed twelve blue bars displayed on the screen that represented the parts of the thermonuclear core. Misato heard the girl carefully.

"Thanks, if the blue changes to orange...disaster". The girl left Misato and returned to her position in the Command Center with the Head.

"I am agree with the colors...According to MAGI the orange pattern is for a human...so, Jet Alone categorized the orange for danger...In conclusion, the humans are dangerous". Ritsuko and Maya laughed and Misato said:

"Just pray for not seeing dangerous humans tonight". Misato examined the bars and the robot was stopped in front of a buildings that held a rifle. "Who did arrange it?"

"I did". Ritsuko talked behind Misato and Maya was receiving data from outside. "It wasn't the only thing that I did".

The ministers were talking when the robot took the rifle and Akane continued with the speech according to the scheduled test.

_Please, look how our robot is walking with the rifle. It is a proof for its real skills._

"I was boring because the robot didn't do anything, and it is very late". One attendant commented the operation to his neighbor on the seats row over the building.

"But now it is only moving from left to right carrying the weapon". Another guy expressed to see more action, but one Minister explained about the very preliminary character of the test according to the safety of the city.

"More extensive tests will be done in Karafuto Islands". The Minister achieved for stopping the inquiries among the visits for the exhibition. "But, if we want to test the robot there...the Russian will have to give us the Islands according to the United Nations Worldwide Agreement signed fourteen years ago". The people was agreed with the series of laws created since the Second Impact that guaranteed the existence of mankind and prevented a Third Impact.

_The robot is making a series of movements with the rifle_

"I report complete normality in the core parameters". Misato analyzed the received data from the robot that MAGI converted to the Jet Alone OS. "But, the bar one recorded a little increase in the heat". The Head of the Project minimized the increasing like a very probable value out of ranges, but the freezing system inside the thermonuclear core was in charge of any abnormal value related to heat and stability. "Okay, but if the bars begin to report a massive abnormal heat and the freezing system is overtaking for the risk". Misato wanted to explain a possible situation but the Head only referred to the very little probability for a bad scenario and the protection given for the armature that would protected the thermonuclear core to outside. "The Angels increase the heat of the environment, and the robot could suffer damages on its armature". Once more time, the Head explained the features of the robot that would allow a controlled risks, but a phrase left Misato very disturbed:

"We have your Polysomes for helping us when the damage becomes serious. I know about the nanofighters inside the Polysomes Machines". The Head returned to the talking with the Jet Alone personnel, and Misato watched the HUD looking for an abnormal value, but she avoided to feel anything about a wish for the failure of the project.

"The World agreed fourteen years ago for the correct way to face the threat and they cannot change the rules when the war against Angels is before our eyes. Someone is allowing this". Misato and Ritsuko looked each other during few seconds like feeling the same thing. Shigueru and Makoto were working with the personnel according to their duty, and Kozo Fuyutsuki seemed to wait something from his seat. "Maybe, he has a button and the complete world could end". Misato changed her thoughts for the graphics and numbers that indicated certain abnormal values in the bars five, six and seven. "Hey, please can you check the bars with the abnormal numbers". The girl that assisted the Head looked the specific detail of the bars in her notebook and the tolerance ranges were normal according to the later explanation.

"The core is fine". She concluded the analysis changing the HUD for the specific details and Misato felt better with the new graphs because the analysis was more deep. "Actually the freezing system is visible". Misato watched the girl very intrigued and examined the live footage of the robot and the twelve bars on the back.

"Excuse me, but the system is based on the outside temperature". Misato tried to put the ideas in order, but the asking was confuse. The girl smiled and reminded a prototype that the Japan Industries built for showing the characteristics of the system.

"The bars on the back were in contact with the outside temperature and this system allowed to the core to obtain fresh air". Misato asked for the prototype because the robot itself was considered as a first model. "The prototype was a model in little scale. It is like a toy and completely classified".

Misato wanted to improve her analysis because the robot was performed more difficult movements in the streets of Tokyo-3 like jumps, quick walking, maneuvers with the rifle, and demonstrations of the power.

_Now, the robot will take the Progressive Knife the most powerful weapon_

The NERV personnel reacted with skepticism, and the Head wanted to see the robot holding an amount of energy very close to the battles against the Angels. Fuyutsuki supervised the team that pulled the Knife from a building to the roof. The Prime Minister and the cabinet watched the robot walking to the building with the Knife.

"The vibration could produce more heat that would affect the freezing system, sir". Misato showed at first time a subordinated stance with the Head of the Project that only said about the complete protection given for the bars. "If the Knife is vibrated the surrounding air space will suffer changes in the temperature and the shock waves from the vibration could affect the bars and the robot itself, and how will it vibrate the Knife?" The people watched Misato and the Head that discussed the issue, but the man repeated the same argument about safety and strong components in the armature.

"Sashiko, please send the command to the Jet Alone Robot". The Head asked to the girl that introduced the new HUDs to Misato. Sashiko wrote codes into the OS and MAGI converted the language. The live footage showed the robot that moved the right hand and took the Knife.

_Now, it will vibrate the Knife_

"It is stabbing air". Maya didnt believe the designed way for vibrating the Knife and Ritsuko wanted to watch the opinion of Misato, but the captain was tense and rigid during the procedure.

"It is cutting meat". Misato just said that, and the Head explained the vibration like a repetition of movements for which the Knife will hold the necessary energy for the vibration.

"Maybe, it will take more time than the needed but it is just a test". The Head commented the live images. The robot took the Knife and moved it like stabbing in the air many times, and MAGI confirmed the beginning of the process.

"Vibration at 25% and the core parameters at 96% of wellness". Misato read the data in the main screen waiting any anomaly in them. Sashiko estimated the remaining time for the vibration in six minutes if the robot would hold the same rhythm. Maya and Ritsuko commented the vibration like a very slow process and probably the Angel would destroy the whole Earth before the maximun vibration. Unfortunately for them, the Head of the Project heard the commentary and walked to the assigned place for Ritsuko and her assistant.

"Ladies, we need the cooperation of the people and you are not precisely helping us". Ritsuko gave her apologizes and Maya just defend her right to say a different opinion. Misato argued for the freedom of expression.

"Okay, but just concentrate in your tasks". The Head returned to his position, and the tense moment disturbed the three women. Makoto and Shigueru watched Misato with mixed feelings.

"Vibration at 85% and the core parameters at 91% of wellness". When Misato read the data, the technicians focused their attention in the wellness of the core that reduced her ratio in nine points, and Sashiko was finding the cause for the loss. Misato suggested that the energy from the Knife was disturbing the bars and the core only reflected a heater environment.

"The temperature increases at 25%, sir". A technician displayed a digital thermometer in the main screen. The Head wanted to apply one percent in the freezing system of the robot. Then, Sashiko sent the command for moving the bars one percent to the back of the robot. A metric scale showed the position of the bars according to the back.

"Vibration at 100% and the core parameters at 80% of wellness with 5% of dangerous levels in bars six, seven, eight and nine". Misato analyzed the data, but Maya found more information with an illegal code that allowed to MAGI the measure of the temperature in the air. Ritsuko and Maya looked each other before revealing the anomaly. Maya smiled to Ritsuko and said:

"We have heat over the city...I repeat heat over the city at 2,000 meters". Maya felt the eyes of the whole people in her, and the Head ordered to change the camera of the live footage that showed a piece of the sky without stars. The Prime Minister talked with the Head for the detected anomalies but the message was clear if something was failing, it should be done before the end of the test.

"We could use the Kermadec System and watch better the zone". Ritsuko commented to Maya about the Kermadec System but the Jet Alone OS didn't allowed it. Misato watched the area without stars and Sashiko applied at 15% in the bars for refreshing the core.

"The area is bigger than three minutes ago". Maya reported the situation to the Head that wanted to see more detail but Ritsuko explained the problem between MAGI and the OS. Misato argued many reasons for allowing new codes into the system.

"Okay, please don't disturb the robot". The Head agreed and Maya opened the Kermadec System and the live image showed a strange shape over Tokyo-3 and the robot was being stopped but the heat was blocking the core computer and Sashiko increased the percentage in the bars.

"What is that?" Misato asked to Ritsuko that felt nervous and looked her friend very worried. Maya realized the reaction and put her face very close to Ritsuko that whispered:

"If it is blue...we are lost". Misato heard the sentence and watched the whole personnel that was focused in reduce the heat, but the things came worse from above.

"Sir...We need another code because doctor Akagi suspects about a possible Angel over Tokyo-3 that reduced the distance to the ground". Misato revealed the last news and the people began to talk among them very worried, and the Head asked again and Ritsuko confirmed the suspects.

"We need to know the pattern of the shape, but only MAGI can do it, not your system". Ritsuko wanted to change the operative system but the Head argued that only the Prime Minister had the authority for giving the order.

"What! Your robot is not able for keeping the vibration and your assistant cannot switch off that thing. Sir, the Jet Alone is officially out of control" Misato confronted the Head that warned her with a disciplinary note in the record file, but Misato only laughed very ironically.

"It is an Angel".

Makoto opened the code into MAGI and the Head ordered to the guardians put the technician in jail because he sent a command without permission. The NERV personnel shouted when the guardians put cuffs in Makoto and then they left the Command Center.

"Blue pattern and the shape is very definite". Maya allowed the Kermadec System showing a monster with two red flexible arms very thin that flies over Tokyo-3. Misato stopped the guardians that were called by the Head for punishing Maya.

"That Angel is lighting the city and the Prime Minister could die if you don't do something". Misato scared the Head with the possible scenario but the guy kept calm and commented about a strict protocol that maintained the safety for the Prime and his Cabinet.

"They are evacuating now".

"Sir, the bars are blocked because the heat melt the internal mechanism for stabbing the robot...And it is not receiving our orders. We don't have any control over it". Sashiko showed the image of the attendance being evacuated by the JSSDF and the robot was walking for Tokyo-3 following a certain path without control. The attendance was evacuated to underground opening a Geo-Shelter directly connected with the monorail station in the GeoFront.

"The Prime Minister wants to talk with you sir". Sashiko received the voice of the man that was being transferred to the Geo-Shelter. The Head cleared the voice and explained:

"Sir, the robot suffered a sudden increasing in the temperature and the sensors were melt and the Operative System is unable for creating telemetry". The voices of the Cabinet commented many things, but the Prime Minister asked with calm voice:

"Are you telling me that you lost any control over the robot?" Misato looked the Head very challenging like enjoying the moment.

"We cannot send orders to the robot because the OS is blocked and only executing the list of orders and commands before the complete meltdown". The Head was tense and Sashiko reported the new position of the robot inside Tokyo-3.

"It is reaching the Block One very close to the boundary between the city and Tokyo-2". Sashiko updated the information to the Prime Minister, but Misato took the microphone and no one wanted to intervene because the Jet Alone personnel had lost the control over NERV.

"Sir, it is Captain Misato Katsuragi and we detect the presence of an Angel over Tokyo-3 that only is flying but reducing the height. We cannot estimate anything for the Angel because the Jet Alone Operative System is blocking the MAGI System". Misato and the Head seemed be very close to fight for the command of the situation, but the Prime Minister asked for the Angel and Misato confirmed a double serious situation. "We need a crazy robot and an Angel waiting for attacking us".

"Where is Gendo Ikari?" The Prime asked for the commander of NERV, but only Fuyutsuki represented the higher levels of the organization. The vice-commander left his chair and walked to the controls with calm.

"Sir, I am Kozo Fuyutsuki and the commander Gendo Ikari offered his help, but NERV cannot help if we have another organization that intervened our systems and put in danger the city". The technicians arranged a resumed data in the Geo-Shelter and the Prime Minister could see the most important information that MAGI converted.

"I can see that the robot is destroying the highway ten and it is a real threat for Tokyo-2. I only ask one thing mister Fuyutsuki...Try to minimize civilian losses...The command of the operation belongs to NERV right now and please destroy the Angel". The Prime Minister gave a short time to NERV for put the systems in order and open the Evangelions. Misato felt how the responsibility fell to her hands again, and Ritsuko was modyfing the firewall that blocked MAGI, and the Jet Alone Operative System was hosted in a special partition of the system that couldn't generate bugs with the main system. Maya spent only five minutes in erase the last firewalls and the three squares that composed the MAGI system showed normality.

"MAGI is with us". Maya told it to the Prime Minister that had the open channel during the operation, but he wouldn't intervene if only the situation was doubtful. Misato was arranging the personnel according to the protocol when an Angel was detected, but she added new procedures because the command was responsible for the Angel and the crazy robot.

"Sir, we need a massive alert for the Hakone Prefecture because the robot will invade Tokyo-2 and the surrounding towns". Misato asked for a special state and the Prime debated with his Internal Affairs Minister. Two minutes later, the Minister contacted the JSSDF with a declared alert for the Prefecture and the immediate evacuation of the people to the Geo-Shelters but avoiding the robot that was walking for a residential site in Tokyo-2 without damages.

"Captain Katsuragi, I can help you with the robot". Sashiko offered her help but Misato asked for her position inside Jet Alone. "I designed the twelve bars of the robot". Misato accepted the help and assigned Sashiko with Makoto and Shigueru. Ritsuko called more personnel that worked with the OS for helping Maya to open the Evangelions.

"Captain Katsuragi, the pilot Rei Ayanami was this time here and she is being notified of the emergency, but the remaining Unit doesn't have a pilot". Ritsuko told to Misato the current state of the Evangelions.

"Doctor Akagi and Captain Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami will manage both Evangelions". The whole people moved the head to the male voice that announced a confuse message. Gendo Ikari entered The Bridge with Rei Ayanami that dressed the Plug Suit 00. Misato walked from the controls to the Commander and the pilot.

"Good night commander Ikari...we are ready". Misato made a reverence and smiled to Rei that showed herself very quiet. "How are you Rei?" The girl felt a sudden feeling in her heart when Misato asked.

"I-I am fine captain Katsuragi. Thanks". Misato realized the reaction of Rei, and the said:

"It is a special night for everyone...Thanks to you Rei...But I dont understand how Rei will manage both Evangelions" Misato wanted to know and Ritsuko answered behind.

"The Evangelion Unit-01 will be managed by the Dummy System based in Rei Ayanami". Ritsuko reported the beginning of the transference of the Dummy Plug from its room to the Unit-01. Misato felt strange and thought:

_Jet Alone was very steps behind us, but they are many steps forward me, it is like a fulfilled prophecy, or maybe this miraculous joined forces were really following a script._

* * *

><p>Kensuke Aida was touching his face on the bed when a red light lit the window of his room during the night. It wasn't a dream because he was awake but looking to the past where an older man that dressed a green uniform was hitting him many times on the face and screaming things like "idiot", "asshole", "stupid", and "NERV". Finally, the man stopped but Kensuke felt the blood flowing on the face and nose. The same flowing dried and during many days the face was wounded and weak to any touching like a powerful remember for the teenager. He couldn't sleep and left the bed and got dressed with his usual clothes like the green jacket. Then, he walked for the house and the red light came back to lit the darkness. Kensuke didn't want to find the source of the light and only took sat on the floor in front of the TV. But an enormous hit destroyed the door and Kensuke watched very scared the shape of a shadow that lit the place with a little lamp.<p>

"Who are you?" The shape was a man that carried a backpack and a rifle. Kensuke watched the JSSDF logo and the red light lit again. "You need to leave this place...There is a total evacuation of the city to the Shelters". The marine explained the situation to Kensuke with calmness and the teenager just nodded and took a bag and followed the marine to outside.

"What is happening?" Kensuke asked to the marine but more people was walking for the stairs of the building, and more soldiers appeared doing the same thing with the people. It wasn't cold because the people generated a powerful energy of uncertainty that overtook any feeling of uncomfortability. They wanted to survive.

"What is happening?" Kensuke repeated the question to himself and the answer appeared before his eyes.

A very tall robot was walking for the street and the JSSDF forces guided the people for other streets that according to the location, they were more or less close to the Shelters. Unfortunately the robot was walking for the main avenue of Tokyo-2 blocking the access to the central Geo-Shelters, and the peripheral Geo-Shelters were out of free places. Kensuke watched the robot and identified it as the Jet Alone Project.

_You lost my trust._

_You only will have the toys._

The teenager followed the people and a doubt came to the mind.

"If the robot was an Angel, or maybe an Angel possessed the robot". Kensuke watched in direction to Tokyo-3 and a powerful red light lit the mountains. "What is that?" More people shared the same question and stopped for looking the two red long arms over Tokyo-3 and the unknown body that flied in the mountains.

_When you left us, the things turned to bad._

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami watched the LCL coming from below and the Entry Plug 00 was filling of the orange liquid during the transport of the Prototype to the gears section. Ritsuko was supervising the special mode for sync and activating the Evangelion because the deadlines that MAGI estimated for the Angel and the Robot forced to make the process in other places.<p>

"Rei, you have to synchronize with your unit, right now". Ritsuko talked with Rei that only nodded and closed the eyes feeling a strange expectation different to any previous sync before a test or battle. The Plug was filled with the LCL and the pilot achieved at 15% of sync ratio according to the metric scale that Misato watched in silence. The captain held in her hands a resolution written by the Prime Minister that ordered basic procedures for both situations. Then, she left the controls and went to the chair of Commander Ikari.

"Sir, the Government assigned us the task of stop the robot and destroy the Angel because the JSSDF is completely focused in the massive evacuation. This is explained because the forces declared themselves as incompetent in both fields...First, they cannot attack the robot because the core could explode and the energy would be worse than two nuclear bombs, and second they clearly cannot fight with the Angel". Misato kept the breathing very tense during the speech and Gendo Ikari confirmed the information and only gave the responsibility for commanding both operations simultaneously to Misato. "In addition, the Angel is only flying over Tokyo-3 and the Scientific Unit believed that it is scanning our position under the city. The robot left Tokyo-2 destroying roads, houses, streets, electric connections and now the Government declared a multiple alert for four Prefectures because MAGI estimated the arrive of the robot to other cities". Gendo Ikari felt the tense moment and said:

"I trust in you captain Katsuragi...the last events were only consequences and the mankind was saved. You only need to remind that. If you find a good strategy with the available resources...go ahead". Misato and Gendo embraced hands and the captain returned to the controls. There, Makoto and Shigueru showed a new image of the Angel that stopped the flying and only it was suspended on the air. "Finally, it found us".

"And, the robot is running for the seeded field between Hakone Prefecture and Shizuoka Prefecture but the Government declared the alert in Hakone, Shizuoka, Aichi, Mie, Nara and Osaka". Makoto confirmed new Prefectures under alert. Misato watched the sync ratio that reached the 100%, and Rei opened the eyes hearing Ritsuko`s instructions for the activation.

"If the sync was correct, we will see that you see with your eyes". Ritsuko began the activation with the display of the cells and linked nerves. Maya supervised the physical and mental stats of Rei Ayanami.

"Maybe, MAGI could detect outliers in her stats". Misato commented it to the Scientific Unit and Ritsuko wanted an explanation for the hypothesis.

"Feminine intuition. Rei is different than other days...I could see wet eyes when we talked". Misato smiled when Ritsuko tried to understand Misato`s words. Rei moved the head in the live footage, and Ritsuko confirmed the transport of the Dummy Plug to the Evangelion Unit-01 that was moved from the Room to the assigned way-off.

"The Dummy System is a very close image of Rei`s mind under battle conditions". Ritsuko commented the lower probability for suffering a Berserk episode because the Dummy Plug put firewalls to the energy that the LCL transferred to the Evangelion. Misato didn't admit her skepticism about the system.

"The Evangelion Unit-00 is activated and the pilot is moving both hands". Maya displayed the image of Rei touching the controls and the Unit moved the hands and the arms with careful. Misato opened a channel with Rei:

"Pilot, are you hear me?" Misato checked the communication and Rei confirmed her movements and the current state of the Unit. "The Angel scanned Tokyo-3 and it is leaving the heights for placing in the city. We will launch you when the Angel adopted a defined stance against the city and us. Like you know, we have another situation related with the Jet Alone Robot but you are assigned to the Angel, and the Unit-01 with the Dummy System to the robot, right?" Misato told an overall design of the strategy because the most of the second strategy against the robot was being designed during the dialogue between Misato and Rei. The pilot understood the strategy, but Misato didn't tell her about the remaining time for the launching.

"Captain Katsuragi, the Prime Minister wants to talk with you right now". Makoto received a phone call from the Geo-Shelter that protected the authorities. Misato picked up the call and the voice of the Prime Minister sounded worried and he gave a complete report to Misato about the last events with the robot.

"...I decided to assign the whole personnel of Jet Alone as only a support team that cover the live events of the robot providing footage to NERV and helping me and the Cabinet too". Misato agreed with the new set-up and the Prime Minister suggested to design a strategy according the offerings that NERV proposed to Jet Alone when the Government changed the owner of the Homeland Security before the test.

"They wanted to use the Polysome Machine if the core heats more than tolerance ranges". Misato reminded the only mention to a probably failure in the system that Jet Alone said. "It is the only solution for now, because the destruction of the robot using warfare is undesirable by the nuclear threat". The Prime was agreed with the fears about the use of massive weapons against the robot, but it was destroying train lines, fields, factories with the walking. Then, the Minister asked for the Angel, and Misato repeated the same words that said to Rei.

"Okay, do you think about a relationship between the Angel and the core failure?" The Minister theorized that, but Misato couldn't give an answer because MAGI wasn't find reasons for linking the Angel and Jet Alone. "Good luck captain Katsuragi". The call ended when Misato gave the phone to Makoto that confirmed a new change in the Angel.

"It is flying among the buildings. We can see its long shape and the red arms that lit the floor". The people watched the Angel on the main screen and Ritsuko gave more data about its structure like a very similar to the arthropods.

"Can you see it Rei?" Misato asked to Rei that could see the live footage in the HUD section into the interface screen. The pilot examined the shape of the Angel and confirmed the before analysis of Ritsuko. Misato smiled when Rei mentioned "arthropod" and said: "Did you learn it at school?"

"Yes captain. Biology class". Rei reminded very briefly the lesson and a boy that was the same man inside the mind of Misato and Rei. "Shinji was there". Misato just nodded but asked:

"But, did he learn something?" Misato realized that Rei was smiling and Ritsuko admitted to Maya that it was one of few times that Rei expressed emotions. Gendo Ikari moved the head very curious.

"Shinji just looked me". Rei Ayanami watched the length of the tube that connected the Headquarters with Tokyo-3 and the emergency lights that marked the different height levels, and Misato told to Rei the unpredictable movements of the Angel inside Tokyo-3, but the launch would be in the assigned tube.

"Don't worry for that Rei...You are our responsibility here". Misato doubted about the moment for the launching because the Angel was above the building that covered the end of the tube. Sashiko realized the problem if the Angel attacked the exact building and affected the tube above Rei.

"It flies again". Ritsuko was tired when the Angel resumed its reconnaissance in Tokyo-3 and Misato said to Rei:

"Pilot, the Angel was exactly above you and I think that it detected the Unit, and the best thing is launch you right now because the Angel will come back there. Do you understand?" Misato examined Rei`s face during the spent time for answering the question. Finally, Rei told an affirmative answer to Misato. "Good...Please Makoto and Shigueru...Rei Ayanami is all yours in the assigned tube". Makoto wrote the code into MAGI, and his partner opened the gears that held the Evangelion to the floor. Rei watched how the Unit was pulled to above.

"First...adopt a defense stance without running your AT Field...Second...examine the Angel moving you for safe streets...Third...cover the Unit-01 when we launch it...Fourth...Tokyo-3 and the Angel will be all yours...Fifth...But, Tokyo-2 is not part of the scenario...Sixth...I trust in you Rei".

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami was before a mirror in the room where Shinji Ikari was on the bed hearing music, but the played track in that moment were almost the less important thing that Shinji heard or simply felt because he could see Rei reflected on the mirror like a ghost.<p>

"Am I dreaming with her?" Shinji wondered and closed the eyes and the image of the girl disappeared, but the fear was there reflected on the mirror that only showed the face of Shinji.

"Am I crazy?"

The doubts invaded his mind and the sleep disappeared like Rei. A cold sweat fell from the hair to the mouth on Shinji`s face. "This is not an unknown roof...it is a scare roof". Shinji left the bed and a red light lit the room for the window. "What?"

A powerful light flied in the sky and Shinji opened the curtains watching many red points in the night and the street was apparently out of people. Unexpectedly, Eisaku opened the door finding Shinji with the hands on the window.

"Shinji...how are you?" Eisaku looked very disturbed like Shinji, and the teenager was surprised for not be the only person with troubles that night. "We have to go because they are evacuating the whole city".

"Who?" Shinji looked the mirror a last time before take the backpack and the pieces of the robot, and he followed Eisaku to the living where Heizo was looking the TV at that time.

"Hello Shinji". The kid saluted Shinji very happy. "My dad told me about a short walk in the night...and I never have walk at this time". Shinji hid the pieces into the backpack and Eisaku put the public channel with a special message from the Government about an alert for twelve Prefectures.

"The JSSDF is evacuating Kobe to the Shelters and our Shelter is this". Eisaku showed to Shinji an emergency map designed by the Ministry of Defense for families. Shinji watched the Shelter assigned to the zone and the main evacuation routes. "I don't know what is the reason for evacuating the city but I think in the Yellow Sea War".

"But, the enemies were negotiating with Japan, right". Shinji was skeptical because another alert came to his mind.

"I don't know but we need to leave this place". Eisaku was putting clothes and things into another backpack and Heizo was changing the channels with the remote control but the shows were replaced with the same message.

"An Angel". Shinji said it with the lost eyes on the floor and feeling nervous. "But I am shaking".

"Shinji...I don't think so that an angel can save us from the Heaven...You are not alone here".

* * *

><p>Thousands of people were evacuated to the Geo-Shelters along Japan in the warned Prefectures, and the bigger Shelter was located in Downtown Tokyo-2 where the people had access to basic supplies and complete safety. The soldiers watched the place and some men asked them about the situation because their families were scared and the lack of answers increased the feeling of uncertainty and fear.<p>

"Some things failed during the test that the Government did hours ago, sir and now the forces are fighting with another threat in Tokyo-3". A soldier gave a short answer to a man that was the head of a big family. Kensuke Aida was sat on the floor with his bag and looking the walls.

"We will break our record here". A female voice talked in front of Kensuke that changed the look from the walls to the voice.

"Hikari Horaki, it is good to see you". Kensuke smiled when Hikari sat next to him.

"I saw you when the soldiers opened the gates but I had to care of my sisters and I found a safe place here...A friend is with them now". Then, Hikari commented about the incident and Kensuke just told that the soldiers said.

"No more top secrets. My father punished me". Kensuke didn't hide his sadness, but Hikari said:

"Welcome to world where the unanswered questions are the law". The girl looked around and found many kids sleeping with their parents or relatives.

"Tell me a question". Kensuke was intrigued with the dark voice of Hikari, very different from the image of a class rep.

"Why did Shinji leave NERV?" Hikari accepted that the issue was confused because if he could fight twice, it was a signal for a good performance.

"Some soldiers leave the service every year and Shinji is part of the list...It is simple"

* * *

><p>Eisaku carried Heizo in his arms and the backpack on the back, meanwhile Shinji looked the dark sky with the planes flying over Kobe. The soldiers were guiding the people for the streets to the Shelters.<p>

"There is no bridge that connects this side from the fight for me, right now". Shinji walked behind Eisaku and Heizo and stopped during few seconds.

_But I cannot see the another side._

_Maybe it is so far from me._

_If Rei was with me._

_Who are defending them?_

_She was very real._

**N/A: Thanks for reading the chapter and if you want review it. Best wishes for yours.**


	21. Is this the Third Impact or not?

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**21**

**Is this the Third Impact or not?**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion and "Rebuild" are property of GAINAX and Studio Khara.**

**N/A: A new chapter is here and enjoy it! Comment it!**

_...can you see it?_

"_Yes, the target is two miles in southwest direction and the missiles are loaded"._

"_Fine, just destroy the ship"._

"_I got it"._

A F16 plane was following a designed flight path over the Yellow Sea during the afternoon when the attacks decreased a bit, but three enemies were joining forces into their armies for a very long time of battles and death. The Chinese Navy was sailing from Shanghai with the target placed on Okinawa Prefecture, but the JSSDF disposed a complete defense of the islands with carriers and planes. South Korea had the most hard part because their forces faced the most of the Japanese Powerful in the middle of the Yellow Sea. The plane flied at constant speed but the pilot mode was manual because the pilot felt the vibration on the plane, and the traction control was disabled for giving more energy to the missiles. Finally, the pilot watched the target composed by two South Korean ships that sailed for certain coordinates.

"Targets at squares five and six". The pilot gave a coded description for the enemies and he changed the course that was reflected on the radar in the same plane and in the Command Center in Japan, and the software detected the deadline for firing the missiles. "Five, four, three, two, one...Fire!"

The missiles left the plane and crossed two complete squares on the radar against two points that represented the both ships. The ships attacked with shots from disposed rifles on the cover, but the missiles were stronger and the targets disappeared on the radar.

"I think that it would be easy for us to fight with the Evangelions and not using old-fashioned armies like this plane". The pilot commented to the base, but a serious voice warned about personal opinions during service and more specific during a battle. "I am sorry sir, but I only wanted to say something that could help us for winning". The same voice seemed to understand the real intentions for supporting the operation and not like an opinion nearly to an insubordination.

"The Evangelions are not weapons, pilot. We cannot use them...it is forbidden". The voice identified himself as a general because the HUD into the plane appeared the names of the soldiers that surrounded the pilot in their planes and the command line in the base.

"I am coming back to Okinawa, sir". The pilot changed the course according to fixed coordinates by the military software that showed the JSSDF logo. More points appeared on the radar, but the blue color was a signal for FRIEND and the red for ENEMY.

"Pilot, other comrades will take your place during the night because we need you in Japan because the Jet Alone Incident is freaking the population and the homeland security is in danger with two human enemies, a crazy robot, and something that attacks Tokyo-3, but the situation in Tokyo-3 are not our business, do you understand?" The pilot confirmed the orders and the selected course was chosen in the Base of Okinawa where Japan was the owner when the United States left the Islands the past decade. More F16 flied to the hot zone in the Yellow Sea when the pilot watched the shape of the coast in the radar and through his eyes when the sunlight was passing the torch to the night with the darkness.

"I can see the Base, sir". The pilot reported the near view of the facilities in the Okinawa Prefecture and the lights from the close cities, and the track was marked with a line of red lit points and personnel were indicating the correct path for leaving the track to the next pilots can to attend the battle in the Yellow Sea. "Landing". The F16 landed on the track and stopped in front of many hangars and buildings. At the same time, one mate saluted to the pilot with the hands from his plane before going to the fight.

"Pilot, the JSSDF planned to add aerial support to the following of the robot and we need your abilities for examining more closer the evacuation in the Hyoga Prefecture because the Government Agencies reported only a partial evacuation due to asymmetric vacancies on Shelters compared to the total population". The long message was clearly understood by the pilot that left the plane when the Maintenance Unit was in charge of the F16 doing checks and tests. The pilot saluted more colleagues on the track that commented the last news from the diplomacy that go one step forward them.

"It is good news, right". The pilot tried to keep optimistic but if the war against China and South Korea ended, there were two remaining situations for Japan, and more deeply to the World if the events in Tokyo-3 changed to bad. Before opening the door of the meeting room into the Base, the pilot watched the stars reflected on the glass of the door. The detail of the reflection caught his attention and brought back one remember that seemed a medicine for reminding the reasons for fighting.

"_Hey, it is cold please comeback to the house"._

"_I am fine mom, I just am watching the Sea"._

"_Okay, but don't late"._

"_My mom is not here anymore"._

"_Fine, we can finish it"._

"_Yeah, but what is that?"_

"_Shit, a tsunami"._

Many people gave their opinion about the current status of the war on the Yellow Sea during the meeting that began almost to ten o'clock and spent the most of time from that hour to the midnight because the pilot was devoted to chat through a computer with relatives that lived somewhere in Japan. The sergeants discussed the composition of the forces, but they disagreed in the criteria for estimating the number of men because many of them wanted to fight in three fields, others give the most of the resources to the war, and the solution based on the same fraction of men in each field.

"The highest commands declared the JSSDF as incompetent for fighting in Tokyo-3 and if only NERV needs some help we can do something. From my perspective, we have to devote our forces in the Jet Alone Incident and the war". A marine gave his opinion to the authorities that agreed and commented how the media changed the point of view from the first reasons of the war to the current status that was more related with territory gaining than the tsunami.

"It was an orphan tsunami. No earthquake and our enemies apparently forgot the tsunami like a reason for firing the Yellow Sea. It is like India and Pakistan fought immediately after the Second Impact and an atomic bomb destroyed the Kanto Prefecture. Really orphans were the consequences of the bomb, and now we can stop something very bad". The pilot talked after check his value because the audience was calm but required quick solutions, and encouraged words increased the moral.

Heizo slept on the floor but the temperature was nice for thousands of people inside the Geo-Shelter in Downtown Kobe when hours ago the JSSDF evacuated the whole city because the Japanese Government declared alerts in more Prefectures due to the risk from the Jet Alone Robot that lost the control, or really its owners lost the control during a test in Tokyo-3. An Angel was attacking the Hakone Prefecture and NERV recovered the command for destroying the thing. The kid opened the eyes during few seconds and his father talked with him telling that they were in the Shelter yet.

* * *

><p>"Are not you sleepy Shinji?" Eisaku asked the teenager that read his Almanac and heard music with the head supported on the backpack. The teenager mentioned his experience when was awoke during many hours in the night when the firsts emergencies occurred. "The emergencies were due to the monsters, right". Shinji nodded feeling a piece of doubt inside Eisaku`s words, but it could be only an impression.<p>

"Maybe the Government declared a tsunami alert". Shinji tried to convince Eisaku for reasons not close to Angels, but the young man disagreed because the JSSDF had said it, and the sirens had sounded. "Yeah, you are right". Eisaku wanted to ask to some soldiers that watched the Geo-Shelter but they are holding weapons and Eisaku felt some fear. However, Shinji had seen many soldiers when he lived in Tokyo-3 and they frequently assumed tasks with NERV when an Angel came to the city. Unexpectedly, Shinji felt the need for speaking with the soldiers because he knew very clearly what to ask them, but Misato warned him about the secrets inside NERV, but the feeling was in there like a noisy fly.

"What are you reading?" Eisaku watched the cover of The Almanac and Shinji gave the book to Eisaku that read the title and the index. "It is about history. My parents had a book like this before the Second Impact, but it was lost when the catastrophe occurred. Shinji saw the same sadness in Eisaku`s eyes that Misato felt few times when she talked about the Impact. "What is this?"

Eisaku opened the page number fifty and he picked up a picture of a woman, and Shinji felt embarrassed because Misato appeared on the photograph partially showing her breasts and dressing her comfortable clothes. "Come on, is she your girlfriend?".

"No! Absolutely not! She is very old for me!" Shinji looked around if his neighbors were watching his reaction to the question, but the rest of the people were more focused on to be with their relatives or friends and sleep than to watch a boy.

"So, did you live with her in Tokyo-3?" Eisaku realized Shnji a bit relaxed and assumed that reaction like an affirmative answer. "Look, your privacy is sacred but maybe you are mixed your truly private life with problems that any other could help you. But, only a friend could help you".

"Friends are people that worry for that person without matter the background". Shinji`s words sounded like a question, but an important question because Eisaku told the story when his son wounded himself in the kindergarten with scissors, and days later one friend called Heizo by phone asking for him. "I see, but she wasn't my friend". Eisaku wanted to know but choosing the correct words and said:

"She is helping you...Where are you born?" Eisaku watched the picture more in detail and Shinji answered "Kyoto". "Kyoto is nice. So, you was born in Kyoto, then you lived in Tokyo-3 and now you are in Kobe. Three places in fourteen years, very cool, isn't it? Shinji only smiled and Eisaku told when he knew other cities only few years ago. "Were your parents people that traveled along Japan with you?" Shinji felt angry and Eisaku tried to relax Shinji, but the teenager smiled and said:

"No, they left me behind". Eisaku supposed something in his mind, but never revealed his instantaneous thought to Shinji because when Shinji said that, the background changed for him.

"Dad, what time is it?" Heizo was waking up and Shinji smiled when the kid looked around and found more sleepy kids in the Shelter. "What are you reading dad?" Eisaku explained that the book belonged to Shinji, and Eisaku repeated the same question to Shinji that reminded when his former tutor told him stories with The Almanac.

"It is a book of history". Shinji showed the cover to Heizo that read the title very slowly but correct.

"It is a good picture". Heizo commented something about the book and Shinji was to explain the page and found the same provocative photograph. He begin to laugh and Eisaku said:

"It is a woman like your mother, but it is a Shinji`s friend or something". Eisaku smiled to Shinji that moved the shoulders like saying "do not know".

"I miss my mother, dad".

* * *

><p>Sashiko watched the courage of Rei when Misato told her the orders for watching the Angel because the Prototype was launched to outside and the moonlight was the only light over Tokyo-3, and the Angel was flying among the buildings like tracking a target. Rei made careful movements with the Evangelion and Ritsuko was updating the online analysis for the Angel thanks to the cameras and disposed equipment around the streets and structures that the Angel explored from hours ago. At the same time, Misato was in charge of the operation for disabling the Jet Alone Robot, and NERV pilots reported the status of the Test Type during the transport of the Unit from Tokyo-3 to the Robot with the plane. Gendo Ikari received reports from the JSSDF about the places that were under alerts and fighting exclusions.<p>

"Captain Katsuragi, order to Rei for protecting Tokyo-2 if the Angel decided to leave Tokyo-2?"

"Yes sir. You heard our commander, Rei. Try to follow the Angel and...

The Angel performed an attack over three fake buildings around the blocks four and five, and the structures were destroyed with the red thin arms. The structures were pulled for the air thanks to the speed of the arms, and the remains fell over a populated zone.

"Please, just tell me that it wasnt Tokyo-2". Misato looked Makoto and Shigueru very tense, and they pointed the virtual geography where a red point lit a very defined place inside Tokyo-2. "Shit, Rei cover Tokyo-2 from the Block One and if the Angel wants to attack you...the building 121 holds a rifle...Took it!. Rei moved the Unit to the mentioned building, and the Tactical Operations Unit confirmed the destruction of a residential place. Seconds later, the phone called.

"_...houses, streets destroyed...soldiers dead"_

A complete written report told about the total evacuation of the zone before the attack, but many soldiers were watching the zone and they cannot react to the attack. Misato gave orders to Rei than involved a direct firing with the Angel because its place over Tokyo-3 was unstable, and Ritsuko tried to understand a pattern for the behavior of the Angel.

"It only flies". Maya seemed out of ideas, but Ritsuko examined the blue pattern and found a primary weak point into the Angel.

"Captain Katsuragi, this Angel has its core very expose. You can look it below the head, but the red thin arms are the defense". Ritsuko clarified the background, and Misato looked Gendo Ikari that kept calmed with Fuyutsuki.

"Doctor Akagi, what is the power from the arms?" Misato asked Ritsuko feeling a very deep impression that didnt want to reveal in front of Gendo Ikari. Ritsuko read the data from MAGI and finally she said:

"The arms are vibrating very close to our Progressive Knives. They are like another Progressive Knife but double". Ritsuko and Maya displayed a detailed image of the arms showing the vibration level with a metric scale immediately compared with the Progressive Knife.

"I see. Okay, Rei...can you hear me?" Misato checked the communication with the pilot that tried to find the damaged zone in Tokyo-2, but Gendo Ikari talked with the pilot just reminded the first orders from Captain Katsuragi.

_Tokyo-2 is not part of this_

"I get it, commander Ikari". Rei moved the Evangelion walking for the empty streets because the JSSDF wasn't involved in the battle, but they reported every ten minutes about the situation in Tokyo-2. Misato resumed her speech:

"Pilot, our Angel has two arms that act like two Progressive Knives. So, you could to find two Knives and attack". Misato wanted to hear how Rei reacted to the proposed strategy, but there wasn't time for testing anything, because the pilot immediately said "It is fine". Ritsuko looked the live footage very serious and Maya commented about Rei`s courage.

"Yes, she is very brave". Ritsuko wasn't much convinced. Misato told the whole equipped places in Tokyo-3 with Progressive Knives.

"Rei, the rifles are useless and the dust from the attacks just could complicate the operation. So, you have to leave the rifle on the street and find two Knives". The remaining Jet Alone personnel that helped in The Bridge tried to support data quality and report any minimal abnormality. One of them, the girl Sashiko felt confused because Misato was giving almost suicide orders to the young pilot, but the coldness showed by Rei seemed to be a hope for developing the mission.

"Captain Katsuragi, I am watching the building 3626 with the first Progressive Knife, and the Angel is moving around the Block Three". Rei watched both sides before taking the Knife that was held over a roof. Then, she ran at 10% of vibration according with Ritsuko`s instructions. Previously, MAGI estimated a probable exclusion area for vibrating the Knife because the Angel could detect the effects, but Misato mentioned a face to face like only solution. Gendo Ikari agreed.

"Leave the rifle now". Rei heard the instruction and the rifle was left on the street and the Evangelions moved forward and keeping a safe distance with the Angel. Rei increased the vibration at 25% and Ritsuko reported the extension of the magnetic field from the Knife, and the first tracks of energy from the Angel. MAGI developed a map with the area where the Angel could have any control over the city using its whole energy contained inside. Ritsuko tried to find the source of energy, but MAGI couldn't track in deeper levels because the red thin arms vibrated and the generated field disturbed the measuring.

"Captain Katsuragi, the JSSDF authorities want to talk with you about something". Makoto received a call on the cell phone and Misato picked up it using the open channel. Gendo Ikari heard the voice of a colonel that reported the extensive damage over a residential place, and Maya marked the anything died, but the colonel gave the final balance.

"At least 10,000 are homeless. The Government will apply an emergency program of relocation for the people. We will update the information. Good Night". Misato watched the damaged area on the virtual geography and the map marked the main avenues that surrounded the place.

* * *

><p>The Base of Southern Okinawa were active during the one of the most complicated nights in the history of Japan from the Second World War, the Second Impact and the triple situation with a war, an Governmental robot out of control, and an "Angel" attacking Tokyo. The planes were divided into two places: the Yellow Sea and the warned Prefectures except Hakone. However, the JSSDF maintained a team in Tokyo that evacuated the population and told the last news. Precisely, the news about the destruction of a residential place in Tokyo-3 was the detonator for asking more active presence in the city, but the highest commands kept the same strategy.<p>

"Fine...you can see the selected teams for attending the specific mission into both operations, and the deadlines for each mission. It is very important to finish them because our country must ensure total safety to the population because more than one day inside the Geo-Shelters could be too much, and that is our reason for not helping NERV in Tokyo-3. They promised me that the Thing will be far from Tokyo-2 using the Evangelions. But, NERV sent another Unit to disable the robot, but our mission is support the Evangelion and watch the Prefectures. Now, this graph shows the teams belonged to the Jet Alone Incident...and the assigned cities".

The pilot of the F16 was hearing the instructions because his name appeared on the list of the team that attended the city of Kobe into the Hyoga Prefecture. The, he left the main hangar with more colleagues that commented the mission in the Prefecture and the estimated risk for the robot that could arrive to Kobe at 11.00 pm.

"The Chinese army is moving from Shanghai to the Sea and the Korean soldiers are losing nautical miles since three years ago". A pilot commented the situation with the group and more planes were ready for flying to the assigned places.

"Okay, I was assigned to Kobe and my team will fly in almost thirty minutes". The pilot of the F16 walked to his group that heard the specific orders.

"...the Government is counting how people are in the Geo-Shelters and according to the numbers, we have to ensure that the streets are empty and the houses too. Then, some of yours will have to watch the Geo-Shelters and please...do not comment anything with the people. If they know about a crazy robot, they will want to leave the Shelters for exiting Kobe". A general ended the speech and the men made a long reverence when the stars were changed of place in the sky. The pilot didn't showed his quietness for not attending another day to the Yellow Sea War.

The pilots were inside the planes and many technicians showed the limits of the track for a safe launching, more soldiers watched the joined flight over the Base of Okinawa like a farewell. The planes left the Okinawa Prefecture and the radars showed the map of Japan like a virtual geography that was supervised from the Headquarters in Tokyo-2.

"_The Government increased the alert in Hyoga Prefecture because the robot is running faster than minutes ago_

"What is really happening?" The pilot didn't understand why the thing was faster. The general asked by radio about the thermonuclear core is sending wrong orders to the Operative System. "Okay, but if the temperature increased at abnormal level, maybe the system was corrupted before". The pilot wanted to discuss but his mates tried to kept down the talking about the incident because the radars showed more island than the loaded geography into the systems.

"Maybe, we are flying over a magnetic area, but our maps..."

_The radars show normal conditions._

_Please, concentrate._

The F16 flied over the first islands that marked the beginning of the Island of Kyushu and the Base located in Kagoshima talked with the pilots about the weather conditions and the feeling of the population outside of warned Prefectures that kept calm, but many of them were finding supplies in markets and hospitals. The JSSDF controlled the cities and towns with the Police.

"The situation in Tokyo-3 is critical because the monster destroyed a residential place in Tokyo-3, and a team died during the attack. NERV is fighting with the monster right now". The pilots tried to avoid thinking in their dead colleagues and the Base of Kagoshima was looked from the heights because the powerful lights of the city were the mark.

"Fine, pilots we need to reach Kobe before the 6 am.". The pilot increased the speed breaking the barrier of sound and the rest of the planes followed him.

* * *

><p>Kozo Fuyutsuki was receiving the updated count for the number of homeless after the attack from the Prime Minister that wanted to find a quick solution for them, but the vice-commanded couldn't help more than supplying data about the Angel and the extension of the damage into Tokyo-2. Then, the Prime Minister proposed a joined campaign among NERV, the JSSDF and the Government for the homeless people. Gendo Ikari didn't say anything and only heard the call with mixed feelings, because more problems seemed to complicate the background, and not the known background.<p>

"Fuyutsuki, our Prime Minister is desperate". Gendo Ikari used a calm moment during the attacks for talking with his right-hand about the last calling. Fuyutsuki agreed but tried to find the reason for designing a plan if the Angel didnt have destroyed. "Maybe, he is very confident about our performance tonight". Ikari presumed about both campaigns – Shamshel and Jet Alone -

"The Angel wants to find the enter to the GeoFront using a strategy very boring like destroying buildings. But, according to doctor Akagi its arms were the main defense". Fuyutsuki recognized a dead point for improving the strategy because the Angel managed two arms that vibrated like a Progressive Knife, and Rei held only one Knife. Misato disposed a new Knife and Rei began to walk for catching it.

"Rei, it is simple. To run the AT Field and vibrate both Knives against the Angel". Misato tried to explain the strategy in simple words, and Rei didn't have problems for receiving any kind of orders and the captain was satisfied, but Ritsuko commented about the "kamikaze" attitude that Rei showed to the rest. Misato reminded Ritsuko that the pilots are pilots.

"She is devoted to her Evangelion, just look how she moves it". Maya talked about the calm that Rei had and the control over the Evangelion when the Angel began to destroy another building, and Misato ordered to block the remaining tubes from the surface to the GeoFront. Makoto closed the tubes, and Shigueru checked the status of the layers between Tokyo-3 and the Pyramid.

"Captain Katsuragi, please pulled off the whole buildings". Gendo Ikari left his high sat and the people watched him with uncertainty. Misato didn't show a doubtful stance and only said "yes" but she felt that the operation should turn to a new direction, because the watching strategy was consuming resources. Sashiko watched how the technicians pulled the buildings from the surface and the structures entered the GeoFront completely inverted.

"No buildings on the surface, sir". Misato confirmed that Tokyo-3 had its buildings in the GeoFront and only the streets and open spaces remained outside. Gendo Ikari talked with Rei:

"Rei, you are alone with the Angel and just do what captain Katsuragi told you before". Ikari and Rei looked each other for the camera and the pilot increased the speed and the Angel began to emit energy from its core and the arms vibrated at higher levels.

"Sir, the Knives are below the arms according to the vibration graphs. That disadvantage is a signal for a defeat". Ritsuko warned Ikari about the new situation.

_Stupid Shinji, why did you leave us when we need you?_

Misato Katsuragi smiled to Rei when the pilot stopped few seconds before attack the Angel.

* * *

><p>Shinji watched the LCD monitors during a short walk for the Geo-Shelter when the most of the people tried to sleep, but only the young kids could dream in their sleep, and the adults watched them and wanted to find answers for the alert. Few soldiers entered to the Shelter and talked with the Government workers that supervised the place. Then, the soldiers left the place and Shinji returned where Eisaku and Heizo.<p>

"Could you see something outside?" Eisaku asked Shinji that didn't understand the question, and sat on the floor a bit confused. "It was a joke Shinji...It is my idea or you don't know when someone is telling you a joke?" Shinji felt stupid and nodded very softly. "I knew it, but you don't have to feel embarrassed okay. You are young and many things are waiting for you. Just try to live without following a calendar".

"Okay".

Eisaku looked Shinji to the eyes and the teenager tried to avoid the look.

"You didn't know what to say, right". Eisaku realized when Shinji admitted it.

"I am sorry".

"And you didn't have to give me apologies". Heizo was sleeping and Shinji looked him.

"I have to apologize with you because I have been trying to connect with you, because a 14-years old man must be alone like you are. If you don't have anyone that know here...maybe you need to come back to Tokyo-3. That woman knows you, right". Shinji nodded.

"Yes, she knows me".

"Okay, if we are alive when this ends...you will come back. Do you promise that?"

_Nobody cannot tell me what I can do._

* * *

><p>"Pilot, you are assigned to the Shelter-96, correct".<p>

"Yes, sir. I am here for obeying you".

The pilot of the F16 walked for the empty streets in Downtown Kobe with more soldiers that commented the problems for stopping the robot because NERV couldn't use the remaining Unit, but the news were confused.

"What is happening there?" The pilot asked to a soldier that watched pictures from the place where the robot was running and destroying.

"Look at that, it is the plane with the Evangelion but the technicians cannot launch the Unit because they are having troubles. I don't have more information". The pictures showed the robot and a NERV plane for Evangelions that held the Unit-01 over the surface.

"We cannot help because that thing is almost a nuclear bomb. Please dont tell it to another, but why did the government design a robot with a thermonuclear core?" The pilot was angry, and more colleagues supported him. They arrived to the Shelter-96 located in Downtown Kobe and the street had open the surface.

"Welcome guys, the situation is calm here, but the people will be crazy if the time inside here exceed more than one day". A government worker received the soldiers that supervised the basic equipment and the supplies. Then, the people watched them but the sleep was stronger than the wishes for knowing news.

"Well done sir. The Official assigned us for many hours". The pilot looked the roof and the floor like avoiding to watch the people because they were sleeping or talking with each other, and the presence of soldiers could be invasive.

"Many hours...So, the Jet Alone Robot is at certain distance". The man tried to find out an estimated time for watching the robot arriving to Kobe itself.

"NERV is having troubles".

* * *

><p>Gendo Ikari watched the main screen in The Bridge that showed big letters with the legends:<p>

**EVANGELION UNIT-01 REJECTS DUMMY PLUG SYSTEM.**

"Sir, there is no turning back". Maya warned that the rejection was definitive because the Unit expelled the capsule to outside and the pilots over the plane had to leave it. Misato was sat for first time during the night and watching the Rei`s stats.

"The pilot is fine but the mental dirtiness reached 5%". Ritsuko was trying to talk with Rei but the girl was moving the head.

"Rei, please tell us what are you feeling now?" Misato wanted to know and the images showed the Unit-00 fell over the surface very near to the mountains and the Umbilical Cable seemed to be damaged but the internal battery was intact.

"Headache". Rei only said that, and Misato asked to Makoto about an analysis for the events.

"Captain, when Rei Ayanami ran her AT Field and the Knives vibrated at 100%...the Angel guessed the attack and pulled Rei for the air with the red arms". Makoto displayed a graphic with the trajectory of the fall. Rei achieved to stand up the Evangelion.

"She is fine captain Katsuragi". Maya read the stats and Misato looked to Gendo Ikari.

"We need more buildings on the surface because Rei must have a defense. It is impossible to attract the Angel to the mountains". At the same time, the pilots of the NERV plane wanted to know next with a disabled Evangelion because the robot was running and the plan was failing. Gendo Ikari watched Misato and said:

"The Angel must penetrate the GeoFront". Ikari saw how Misato walked to his chair and Fuyutsuki didn't know about Misato`s reaction.

"What is the mission sir, kill it or simply fighting with it waiting what?" Misato showed herself very worried and Ikari that looked the Dummy System message again.

"Okay, you can dispose what you want now, but the Angel must not invade us and Tokyo-2 is out of range, right". Misato felt more better and returned to her position in The Bridge. Ritsuko tried to find more data about the Angel, but MAGI only could process the known information.

"The thermonuclear core is increasing the energy and MAGI is estimating the affected surface during a hypothetical nuclear fusion". Makoto displayed the core telemetry and the estimated scenarios by MAGI. Misato watched how the NERV place began to flu following the robot with the Evangelion.

"Rei, we will pull some buildings for you. Try to attack at distance". Misato looked Rei accepting the orders and moving the Evangelion when the buildings were being pulled from underground to the surface. The Angel reacted to this strategy and flied over the buildings. Ritsuko examined the red arms with new information.

"Captain Katsuragi, the pilot must cut the arms before destroy the core. It is the only way". Ritsuko designed a new strategy and Misato agreed.

"You heard her, pilot Ayanami. Go ahead".

* * *

><p>A list with the evacuated people was being processed by computers in the JSSDF Headquarters in Kobe, and the system sent the data to the soldiers that watched the Geo-Shelters around the city, and the pilot of the F16 got his respective list with names. Then, he entered to the Shelter and began to watch the people that was being arranged in rows because the Government decided to give food because the time was passing the the morning was closer. The pilot watched one of the many rows into the Shelter and looked the list.<p>

_**Shinji Ikari**_

Shinji was behind Eisaku and Heizo in the row and the people taking a piece of bread with milk and the rows were long. Heizo looked the soldiers and commented about the weapons that they carried.

"It is for defending us". Eisaku explained to his son the reason for the presence of the soldiers, and Shinji looked them too. The JSSDF logo caught his attention and reminded the red leaf and the motto.

"God's in his Heaven. It's all right with the world". Shinji repeated the motto and Eisaku heard him.

"Is that a song?" Eisaku asked Shinji and the teenager laughed. "Come on, share something".

"It is not a song. I read it when I lived in Tokyo-3". Shinji seemed be more relaxed, and Eisaku reminded when Shinji tried to hid his life before Kobe.

"You see. One reason for coming back to Tokyo-3". Eisaku didn't want to be inpatient with Shinji, but he clearly felt the need for telling what he thought.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?"

Heizo pointed a soldier that asked Shinji and the teenager said yes very nervous. Eisaku wanted to know the reason for the checking.

"Do not worry sir, the Government wants to know everything about the people". The pilot of the F16 tried to talk with diplomacy because he didnt like to give explanations if the reason was a established procedure.

"Yes, I am Shinji Ikari". The teenager confirmed his identity again.

"Fine, I have to talk with you". The pilot was being watched for the rest of the people and two colleagues walked from the enter and asked him for the checking.

"I have two identities for Shinji Ikari". The pilot showed to the soldiers the manifest with an associated anomaly to Shinji Ikari.

"Fine, but the second identity is out of our responsibility". The soldiers didn't want to involve in the classified note that added to the manifest.

"Were you living in Tokyo-3?" The pilot asked Shinji that confirmed the data. Eisaku identified himself as the tutor of Shinji, but the soldiers asked for the name of Misato Katsuragi.  
>"She was my tutor". Shinji tried to clarify the confusion. Eisaku looked Shinji very impressed and Heizo asked for the meaning of "tutor". The pilot separated Shinji of the row, and Eisaku was stopped when he tried to follow Shinji.<p>

"Sir, this is routine". The pilot wanted to keep calm Eisaku. Shinji showed himself very obedient to the orders. The row of the people continued and Eisaku had to follow it with his son, and Shinji was with the soldiers.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" The pilot of the F16 checked the identity. Shinji nodded with the head.

"Your age of fourteen years old". Shinji nodded again.

"Was born you in Kyoto at 2001?" Shinji said "yes" and the pilot mentioned the names of his parents. "Yui Ikari and Gendo Ikari are your parents, right".

"Yes, sir". Shinji felt strange when he heard the name of his mother.

"Where are they?" The pilot continued the questionnaire.

"My father...is in Tokyo-3 and my mother...I don't know". Shinji faced two choices in his mind, and the struggle wasn't revealed to outside for anyone.

"If you were a tutor, because you lost both or they got divorced, right". The pilot guessed the choices that Shinji didn't knew to say before, and the teenager moved the shoulders very doubtful.

"Excuse me...

Another soldier asked to the pilot for the inquiry and he only said like a reason the random selection of people for knowing their needs into the Shelter, but Shinji could see how the pilot invented the story because the colleague didn't seem to be much convinced, and asked again for the questions.

"Okay, sir I am completely devoted to my country and if I find someone or something that can help us, my efforts are not enough". The pilot justified the inquiry to Shinji mentioning a code of honor, and the colleague wanted more explanations. "Just read this". The man received a carpet with personal data from the evacuated people and he read the written sentences for Shinji Ikari. Then, they looked to each other and Shinji knew that they thought about him.

"Shinji...the most of the people only manage one identity card but you have two cards...Do you understand me?" The colleague asked Shinji and the boy reminded when Misato wrote an order to the Strategic Human Resources Unit in NERV for deleting his NERV file and his ID Card.

"I understand you". Shinji answered the question and Eisaku walked from the end of the row where Shinji was discussing with the soldiers. Heizo followed him.

"We need your help right now". The pilot revealed to Shinji his true intentions for asking about his life and Eisaku heard that very disturbed. Shinji watched him and the tense and anxiety invaded him like the first time that Misato picked up in Tokyo-3.

"Is there an Angel in Tokyo-3?" Shinji looked the affirmative words from the soldiers and told about the failed test of a robot in the same city and the Angel arrived it during the test.

"You have to follow us". The pilot felt the looks from the rest of the soldiers and Eisaku asked Shinji.  
>"Is NERV calling me?" Eisaku heard the word "NERV" and immediately he thought in his ex-girlfriend and Heizo reminded when his mother told him about NERV like a place for working for many months.<p>

"No, but if an Angel is here...you could know what to do, right". The pilot put both hands on Shinji`s shoulders. "I don't know what happened but I saw you when the other Angels invaded us and you fought against them. Now, you are completely out of that. I don't want to ask the reasons, but I have to do what I can for helping our country. We are in hard times...maybe we are living the Third Impact". Shinji felt the same emotion when the pilot mentioned the Third Impact and compared it when Misato talked about it.

"They hired me because the Evangelions were done for avoiding the Third Impact". Shinji thought that but the soldiers heard him.

"Yes, and now NERV is fighting with a single Unit and the another one failed for disabling the robot that runs directly to Kobe and destroying roads, mountains and towns". The pilot tried to convince Shinji but the he felt very bad.

"Are you right?" Eisaku was worried because Shinji began to cry.

"Please, don't tell to her that I cried".

"Who?"

**N/A: Thanks for reading the chapter. Okay, I dont know when the next chapter will be published because I try to upload chapters every week, but the next one will be longer than this episode and will tell the events around the pilot and the unrevealed woman. Best wishes for everyone.**


	22. The Heartbeat

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line.**

**22**

**The Heartbeat**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion and "Rebuild" are property of GAINAX and Studio Khara.**

**A/N: Hello again. Actually, I didnt expect to upload this chapter very soon, but the writing is unpredictable. Enjoy it!**

_**78...81...85...88...92**_

Maya Ibuki followed the graphs in the main screen that showed the percentages of sync for the Unit-01 with Shinji Ikari concentrated on the process that began time ago. The pilot opened the eyes when Maya confirmed the complete synchronization, and Ritsuko wrote the code for activating the Evangelion. The Unit-01 was being held by the NERV Plane in right angle to the ground and keeping a constant speed because the plane was unable for vertical movements around the same point with zero speed. For this reason, the robot gained distance from the failed point where the Evangelion rejected the Dummy System. Shinji kept the breathing down because the tension of the LCL were nearly untenable for the pilot due to a lack of tests.

"He is fine, captain Katsuragi". Ritsuko felt the hard moment that Misato tried to ignore because her range forced her for keeping the control, but the captain didn't look the monitors that showed Shinji and only heard when Shinji reported himself to the Headquarters, and specifically to his father.

"Borderline Cell is at 65 percent and the nerves are fine". Maya checked the status of the nerves with their cells, and the Evangelion developed a normal process. Gendo Ikari talked with the JSSDF that tried to justify the unexpected intervention of the army in the operation because they were out of the action in Tokyo-3 and around the robot. Finally, Ikari really appreciated the effort for bringing Shinji to the Unit. Misato watched the main screen with the Borderline Cell filled and Maya waited for obtain the data about the energy transference from the LCL to the Evangelion.

"Shinji, open your eyes". Ritsuko guided Shinji from the activation to the test of basic movements on the controls. When Shinji did the action, the people in The Bridge looked his point of view and the movements in hands and arms. "Okay, try to move the Evangelion very carefully because you have a whole NERV team above you. Look up". Ritsuko wanted to clear the limited space for managing the Evangelion because the NERV Plane supported energy through an Umbilical Cable, and a complete staff was in charge on the plane. Shinji looked the night, but the stars changed their position on the sky. Then, the mountains were clearer than hours ago because the sun would rise very soon. Around the plane and the Evangelion, the JSSDF team that brought Shinji to NERV, supervised any problem and Misato asked to them about the current position of the robot.

"It is running for field and the city of Kobe is completely evacuated". A soldier gave a brief report and Shinji heard him.

"Are they fine?" Shinji opened the mouth and Misato looked Ritsuko, but the doctor reminded her about her range and military relationship with the pilot.

"Please, explain better". Misato talked to Shinji very cold, and the teenager only mentioned the people of Kobe that was evacuated. "You heard the last report pilot. They are fine". Shinji watched Misato`s face in the HUD section, but he didn't say anything.

"The Evangelion is ready for beginning the operation". Ritsuko gave her permission, but it was only a report for favorable conditions. Misato nodded and Makoto displayed on the virtual geography the location of the robot and the Evangelion. Shigueru mentioned something about the Polysome Machine.

"Pilot Ikari, now the plane will bring you to the robot. You can to disable the thermonuclear core because the Operative System lost any control over it. We will use the Polysome Machine that is composed by nanostructures that can blocking the heat at high speed and depressing the temperature. You have to stop the robot using your Evangelion and the technicians will launch the Polysomes to the robot. Do you understand me?" The personnel watched the angered of voice of Misato that really sent the orders very quickly and not giving time for questions because Shinji confirmed complete understanding.

"Did you see it? Ritsuko whispered to Maya that smiled. "Our captain gave the orders because it was her duty, and our pilot said "yes" only for obligation. I would die if the operation fails due to a stupid misunderstanding". Maya felt bad after the commentary, but the attitude of Shinji and Misato wasn't clearly appropriate between pilot and captain.

"Captain Katsuragi, the Angel is digging with the red arms". Makoto displayed the virtual geography with the first protection layer dug at 15%. Gendo Ikari ordered bakelite because the arms molt the layer with heat. However, Ritsuko mentioned the vibration as the main source of the destruction. Rei was walking around the Angel without a clear path.

"Rei, you have to bring the Angel to the city. It cannot penetrate the GeoFront. You know". Misato smiled when Rei ran the AT Field above the Angel and it could turned around and the red arms hit with the AT Field like a wall, but the AT Field diminished some energy because Rei vibrated the Progressive Knife and the Angel broke the blocking. Rei felt the arms around the Evangelion, and around her body like a heat. Maya didn't know if increase the LCL concentration because the pilot could suffer more pain with high concentration, and eventually die with low LCL and the Evangelion would lose functionality. Misato watched how the Angel displayed the AT Field against Rei but leaving the excavated hole. Rei tried to escape but the Angel followed her for the streets of Tokyo-3.

"Rei, are you right?" Misato asked to the pilot that felt pain but she didn't show any signal of complain and Ritsuko repeated the same question because the mental stats proved dirtiness and Maya thought that Rei only held the pain. "Come on Rei, you are human". The pilot stopped the Evangelion and the Angel came behind that strangled the neck of the Unit.

"We are losing her". Maya revealed altered stats and the oxygen saturation fell strongly. Gendo Ikari ordered the first use of conventional weapons against this Angel, and Makoto arranged near buildings with rockets and missiles. Misato marked the start, and the weapons were fired to the Angel that destroyed them with its own AT Field. Rei fought with the red arms.

"Come on, tell us where is the pain source?" Misato watched the disturbed Rei`s face and finally the pilot said:

"MY BACK, DAMN IT!

More rockets and missiles hit the AT Field the energy from the impacts affected the buildings and Rei because the shock waves increased the temperature and the dust around the Angel and the Evangelion. Rei managed the controls as her pain allowed her, and Ritsuko decided to give electric pulses through the Plug Suit for diminishing the pain. Misato received the current position of the NERV Plane with the Unit-01 and the robot was overtook by five miles, but the gap reduced because the Robot kept constant speed at high levels. Shinji watched the robot coming from the north and immediately he reminded the toy belonged to Heizo. Then, Misato talked with a open channel to Rei and Shinji. The male pilot could hear the suffered commentaries from Rei that achieved for gaining some miles and the Angel began a new running for the city.

"Captain Katsuragi, we are ready for launching the Evangelion to the surface and the robot is walking in the exact opposite direction". The sergeant in the Plane reported the specific point that marked the beginning of the operation. Misato allowed the release of the Unit and Shinji heard the plan one more time from Makoto. Then, the team in the plane pointed the Polysomes to the calculated position because Shinji should stop the robot before the firing. Gendo Ikari recommended to Rei to attract the Angel to the hills, but she just could do the best possible.

"Shinji, you are on ground and just wait the robot and stop it with hands and arms". Misato described the mission very briefly and Shinji looked more in detail the robot.

"No, I have to be behind it". Shinji felt the tension of the Umbilical Cable and the equipment logged the tension between the Evangelion and the Plane, because the Cable was the link like a supply plane. "Come on". Shinji moved the Evangelion around the Angel and the Cable was very tense.

"What are you doing pilot!" Misato was extremely angered because Shinji changed the plan to a strange movements. The Evangelion was placed behind the Robot and Shinji extended both arms and hands directly to the black bars and pushed in forward direction. The personnel in the plane wanted to stop the pilot, but Shinji was changing the bars from their position and the Robot stopped for first time. Misato came to talk with Shinji, but the pilot completely disobeyed the plan because he was stabbing the robot with the bars. Finally, the robot fell to the ground and the bars nullified the thermonuclear core.

"The robot was done". Maya felt better and the remaining Jet Alone personnel in The Bridge didnt want to day anything because Shinji destroyed the robot because the bars broke the armature, but the core was cold and dead. Shinji had the controls at 50% of horizontal position and he felt shakes in his arms due to the effort.

_**05:00:00**_

_**04:59:59**_

_**04:59:58**_

"Shinji Ikari cut the Umbilical Cable". Makoto showed the image with the broken cable because Shinji during the stabbing cut the thing and the Evangelion began to consume the internal battery, but the pilot left the place walking very fast and imitating the running of the robot but in opposite direction. Misato hit the table and Shinji heard the commentaries from the Headquarters.

"Pilot! Report please!" Misato lost the control over her pilot, and the virtual geography showed the trajectory of the Evangelion from near Kobe and running over Shizuoka Prefecture. Shinji jumped over the field and destroyed roads for the robot.

_**03:57:22**_

_**03:57:21**_

"Shinji is forcing his body to untenable limits according to the graphs". Maya warned about the side effects if the pilot achieved what he wanted to do, because Misato tried to talk with him but the noise inside the Entry Plug was amazing. "Captain Katsuragi, Shinji is near to Mach One level".

Gendo Ikari left the chair and walked to the controls where Misato waited an strong warning for the pilot, but the commander only checked with Ritsuko how the Evangelion could resist following the current speed that was very close to the sound barrier.

"Sir, the pilot is putting in danger the whole country with our Evangelion, and the battery will die before reaching Tokyo-3". Misato wanted to convince Ikari for doing something. "And Rei is hiding and seeking with the Angel, come on".

"Captain Katsuragi, what do you want to do right now?" Gendo Ikari put both hands on Misato`s shoulders and they looked each other. Ritsuko was impressed for the reaction of Gendo.

"Okay...If Shinji wants to arrive here...probably the battery will lose the energy before joining the battle with Rei. It is my last hope". Misato felt the anxiety coming from inside, but Gendo Ikari convinced her about the plan.

"We have overtook many problems tonight, and a stupid pilot inside an Evangelion will be another one. Like you talked to Rei...do not keep anything inside your heart". Gendo Ikari left the controls and the personnel didnt understand that he accepted the apparently suicide turn of the operation, because Shinji was running on the tops of the mountains and the Hakone Prefecture was closer.

_**03:10:08**_

_**03:10:07**_

_**03:10:06**_

"I don't understand how the energy is on if Shinji began to run from ten minutes". Misato looked her watch and Ritsuko read the data after hearing Misato and Maya joined Ritsuko and both scientists found an anomaly that MAGI interpreted like a gap. Misato wanted to know and Fuyutsuki discussed with Ikari about a possible malfunction in the Evangelion because the LCL was transferring the same amount of energy but the marginal or instantaneous rate was near zero value like a constant energy source. Ritsuko dropped the cup of coffee and Misato knew that the reaction of her friend was the most important proof for something extremely bad or simply out of known fields. "Come on, speak". The voice seemed to be like a friend more than a captain.

"The LCL transfers the energy with a certain rate that violated our systems". Ritsuko tried to put the ideas in the correct order and the people didn't understand anything. Finally, Maya explained with patience:

"There is a perpetual interchanging of energy between the LCL and the Evangelion. But, it is not like a perpetual energy source because MAGI detected these values...100...102...103...104. Well, the numbers are the heartbeat ratio belonged to Shinji, but MAGI detected a double heartbeat that generates the values. Another heart is following Shinji". Misato wanted to focus her efforts in both fields, but the explanation was too much. Rei was hiding the Evangelion in the mountains and the Angel was digging with the arms.

"Shinji stops". Ritsuko pointed the live image that showed Shinji completely stopped in front a valley. The pilot changed the zoom of the image forcing the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Misato asked to Shinji that moved the head like not believing something.

"What is that?" Shinji tried to explain thousands of poles on the valley and around the mountains.

"Pilot...just ignore it. Please, Rei is waiting for you". Misato watched the image with the Kermadec Night-Shot System that cleared the footage. Shinji surrounded the poles and the lights of Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3 were in the horizon.

_**00:00:02**_

_**00:00:01**_

_**00:00:00**_

"The Evangelion Unit-01 is out of energy". Maya pointed the countdown stopped at zero, and Shinji felt how the Unit-01 was quiet over a mountain with his colleague fighting with the Angel that penetrated the layer two. Shinji saw the Angel and moved the controls.

"Do not move it. You are out of energy. Well done pilot Ikari". Misato felt some revenge in her commentary, but the dark events changed the overall feeling to a point without solution. Ritsuko confirmed that the LCL wasn't transferring energy, and Maya forgave for calling the anomaly in the energy transference as a "perpetual interchanging" because the countdown was clearly to zero and the values would be reached sometime.

"I am hearing..."

Shinji looked his Entry Plug and he was scared because in his ears a sound was drilling the normal quietness of the Plug. Maya asked to Shinji about the "sound" that he talked.

"I don't know...but it is like a heart beating with me". Shinji tried to calm but the sound continued and Gendo Ikari seemed be disturbed.

"But, if nothing belonged to her remained in this world". Kozo Fuyutsuki didn't say anything and followed the communication with Shinji like not hearing never the commentary from Gendo Ikari.

"_If she appears in the background. I have to leave"_

Fuyutsuki asked to Misato for Rei, and the captain reported that the pilot was running the AT Field and the Angel wanted to play "hide and seek" with the Evangelion.

"It is stupid commander Ikari...We disabled a robot and our Evangelion is disabled and we cannot disabled an Angel". Gendo Ikari looked Fuyutsuki with a dark smile.

"My dear Fuyutsuki...I could replace "disabled" with a name, right". Ikari and Fuyutsuki shared a very tense look that wanted to explode like an earthquake from many and many years of calm.

"Maybe, I need a dictionary and improve my language". Fuytusuki refused what he was afraid, but Gendo Ikari didn't forget the indirect mention to something.

"Doctor Akagi, it is my idea or the Evangelion doesn't want to follow our orders". Gendo Ikari realized the reaction of Ritsuko that explained the loss of energy like the solution, but the sentence was deeper than a simple battery out of energy.

_The Evangelion is not really a person that can disobeyed us, and the incident with the Berserk Mode only belonged to anomalies and not with its nature, but the word nature is nor appropriate for an Evangelion. _

"It is behind me". Shinji felt the sound at certain position in the Entry Plug 01, and Maya didn't found data from MAGI.

"Who?"

**N/A: Thanks for reading this chapter. Despite the smaller extension of this chapter compared to the rest, the questions are filling the battery and very soon this battery will leak. If you don't understand me, tell me. Best wishes for everyone.**


	23. Time and Love

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**23**

**Time and Love**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion, Renewal and Rebuild are property of GAINAX and Studio Khara.**

**N/A: Hello! A new chapter is here and the story continues to a new stage where the people dont know what to do. Enjoy it!**

Misato Katsuragi wanted to work in both fields, but the mystery about the heartbeat sound into the Entry Plug 01 when the energy from the battery was out, divided the attention from the battle against the Angel in Tokyo-3. Rei Ayanami was looking how the Angel penetrated the first three layers that protected the GeoFront like the Octahedron but the method was clearly different.

"Shinji...Please tell me if you see another person with you". Maya talked with the pilot and the personnel and Shinji himself reacted very strange to the question, because according to Ritsuko, nobody could board the Evangelion except the pilot and for extension, no one older than fourteen years old due to unknown reasons. The pilot watched the dark capsule and confirmed that nobody was there.

"Fine, but the heartbeat is there, yet". Maya checked if the sound followed in the capsule and Shinji nodded. Misato was losing the patience because Rei ran to the Angel with the AT Field at its best for n-times during the night.

"Come on, react". Misato preferred to fight face to face with the Angel than attracting the thing to the mountains, but the handicap were the two red thin arms that acted like a double Progressive Knife.

"The Angel reached the fourth layer, captain Katsuragi". Makoto displayed a metric scale with the twenty-two layers and the dug distance for the Angel. The personnel seemed to see the same scene when the Octahedron attacked with a similar way.

"Doctor Akagi, do you have any information about the internal structure of the Angel that could help us tonight?" Misato asked to Ritsuko very polite, but in reality she was keeping the feelings into her mind and heart because the whole operation was failing and the traditional allies – the JSSDF- weren't part of the cast.

"This Angel seems to be more organic than the Octahedron and more stupid than our previous two Angels, because it basically digs in the land. But, like the Octahedron the defense is excellent". Ritsuko apologized for the lack of information directly related with a single and easy way for killing it, but MAGI only detected the blue pattern and the things that Ritsuko explained before. Misato found more unanswered questions with the heartbeat and Maya assumed a very active role in the examining of the Unit-01 because the assistant asked to Shinji many questions and none of them revealed the presence of a second man or woman into the Plug with the pilot. Finally, Maya concluded with a possible hallucination of the pilot from tension and anxiety.

"Maybe, Shinji is hearing his own heart". Misato supported the theory, but Shinji reacted bad to the explanation. Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki were calm, but the father tried to find a secret explanation for the mystery. Misato decided to give to Maya the task of finding evidences for intruders, but the assistant strongly dismissed with the theory. "Okay, the Angels are unknown things for us, but the Evangelions not because we created them and I suppose that you doctor Akagi can give me a good answer". Ritsuko nodded ironically and replied:

"Yes, but the pilot was your responsibility and I dont know if Shinji Ikari suffered something during his tutorship with you captain Katsuragi. Maybe the pilot is unstable because of you". Ritsuko and Misato looked each other with anger, and Fuyutsuki warned them about penalties if the operation fails due to "stupids" egos from the personnel. Misato felt offended and Ritsuko kept her usual coldness during the operations.

"Captain Katsuragi, Rei is waiting for orders". Shigueru pointed the image with Rei that asked for the next movement because the Angel only followed her for the streets of Tokyo-3. Ritsuko commented about the passive character of Rei when the situation turned to unexpected results.

"Ritsuko, you can fight with me but I don't accept any complaint about our pilots and it is absurd to complain their personalities if it belonged to their private world". Misato didn't want to begin another discussion but they clearly were saying hidden unsolved troubles between both women.

"Captain Katsuragi, what will you do next? Gendo Ikari inquired Misato with a smile. The captain closed the eyes, but the same handicaps appeared on the road like stopping any idea about design a strategy.

"I would wonder what is the beginning, sir".

* * *

><p>A professor was writing equations on the blackboard and a class composed by young adults were following the exercises with attention because the list of equations were part of a surprise test and many of them tried to solve the unknown values using calculators, but the class representative looked to both sides finding cheaters, but the task diminishes her accurate for the exercises and finally, the class rep only gave her concentration to the test. One of the cheaters preferred to hid the calculator because the fear of to be catch with the thing were stronger than anything during that class. It was a woman with short hair that closed the eyes because the test were very hard and a female friend wanted to find the solution for the equation six but asking to her.<p>

_Five. Solution. Or something._

Both women interchanged a piece of paper with the questions and the solution, the surrounding students tried to ignore the cheat and the class representative felt bad when identified the girls that preferred to cheat instead of end the test according to the studied. Finally, the professor wrote on the blackboard the remaining time and the students left the exams on the desks, and the class rep began to collect the papers.

"Are you done, Ikari?" The class representative asked to the girl that hid the calculator. Ikari gave the paper without speaking. "Thanks". Both women smiled like forgetting the tense moment.

"I am reading the solutions that Rokubungi found and we are very far from him". The friend of Ikari commented about a student that solve the equations.

"Him? I thought that he didn't attend the exam". Yui carried a bag and the students left the classroom to the forest that surrounded the buildings of the University of Kyoto.

"Why did you say that?" The friend asked Yui for the man, and Yui smiled.

"Gendo Rokubungi told me that would resign Maths Level Four". Yui Ikari left the bag on a bench and both friends took sat on it. The weather was cloudy and hundreds of students were walking for the paths around the classrooms, laboratories and main buildings.

"Maybe, he only attended for you". Yui felt embarrassed when her friend involved Yui like the reason for attending the exam.

"I don't think so. Gendo hates to give proofs of love, but I like a man that tried to keep his feelings very deep". The friend looked Yui with a ironic expression on the face.

"You are really mad...for him". Both friends laughed and Yui took a book from her bag and read the cover. Her friends didn't want to study anymore because both women commented about an exam for tomorrow.

"I am tired. This week has been stressful". Yui read a marked page but left the book on the bench, and her friend watched the blue sky. The day was sunny and the forest was very green.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari felt the heartbeat in her ears very intense like a sound that disabled the audition, but the absence of sounds except the heartbeat wasn't uncomfortable, but was quiet. Maya tried to find hidden values behind the patterns that MAGI detected and checked in the Entry Plug but the evidence didnt support any theory about another presence in the Plug. A proposed theory that explained the heartbeat like Shinji`s heart wasn't proved because MAGI found normal rhythm in his heart and poorly accelerated. Finally, Ritsuko told to Misato that Shinji could recover the management over the Evangelion, and maybe the internal battery consumed the energy at a rate below the normal speed, and the five minutes were more time.<p>

"I understand that you want to recover the control over the Unit". Misato replied to Ritsuko with expectation because Rei struggled with the Angel in Tokyo-3, and the mission became a big fail, because NERV was completely incompetent for killing the monster. Actually, the Prime Minister began to focus on NERV because the Jet Alone Robot was unpacked and the alert for Southern Prefectures updated to lower levels, except Hakone.

"Maybe you are right captain Katsuragi. We can stimulate the Evangelion and the effect will be an induced Berserk Mode. I called it, the Beast Mode". Ritsuko began to explain her strategy for giving a future to the mission, and Misato repeated "Beast Mode" in her mind many times.

"I don't want to command a Berserker, doctor Akagi, and the pilot will be in serious danger if the Evangelion decides to kill its own pilot". Misato opposed the plan, but the suspect scared to the personnel because Misato assumed that the Evangelion could kill Shinji, and for extension Rei like the incident during the Simulator Test. Gendo Ikari felt confused when the discussion for designing a new plan turned to subjective assumptions and not technical criteria. "I propose to support Rei with warfare because our fear for harming populated areas is overtaking us, and the Government evacuated the whole Tokyo-2". Ritsuko felt herself into a labyrinth because Misato was opposed to her plan like many times before. Kozo Fuyutsuki received reports from the JSSDF about the overall situation and Japan, and the only point out of control was Tokyo-3 because the robot was disabled and the JSSDF was dominating the Yellow Sea over China and South Korea.

"Ladies, we need a plan and please you only get five minutes". Fuyutsuki challenged both Heads for proposing a plan. Then, the vice-commander talked with Gendo Ikari about the pros and cons for discussing the plan with a debate between Ritsuko and Misato.

"I am agree with you...I need time and we can give us time". Gendo Ikari was giving time to himself, but the time not only allowed him for commanding a hard moment during a battle, but the commander could to see the past time very clearly because the line that linked present and time shared something with the current moment. The same last name was the link, but the sides was irreversible far from each other because the Death was in the middle. Finally, Kozo Fuyutsuki gave the word to Ritsuko Akagi that didn't want to show slides but only talk.

"We need two Units for killing the Angel because the red thin arms are a double Knife and with two Units, we can hold four Knives". Ritsuko ended the introduction to the plan and Misato tried to avoid laughing. "The Unit-01 is out of energy but the Berserk Mode is about an Evangelion with increased energy during abnormal conditions. Eventually, we can replicate the condition right now and the Unit will have energy and the pilot will recover the command over the controls". Maya smiled when Ritsuko finished the presentation, but her opinion wasn't 100 percent with her chief.

"What is the stimulus?" Gendo Ikari asked to Ritsuko that mentioned the chance for using the Unit-00 as the detonator. Misato wanted a better explanation for the role of Rei.

"The Evangelion became a Berserker when Rei adopted an aggressive stance, and if she could attract the Angel to Shinji, maybe the Unit will react and the systems will have power again". Ritsuko seemed be very sure after the presentation, but Misato looked very serious to the doctor and Gendo Ikari.

"Please, captain Katsuragi". Gendo Ikari realized that Misato wanted to show her strategy and the captain wrote something in her notebook.

"But I can give a number sir. Our doctor couldn't calculate the percentage of success for the plan, but my plan reached almost three point six to the less ten percent of success. It is extremely low but a positive chance. We have our buildings with missiles and maybe the Angel will have to divide its effort between Rei and our forces. Unfortunately, a face to face between Rei and the Angel is unavoidable, but we can help her. In addition, the Angel wants to dig for reaching the GeoFront and we can put little charges of N2 Mines around the dig, and the Angel will be enclosed. Rei runs the AT Field and broke the Angel". Kozo Fuyutsuki looked Gendo Ikari and said:

"What do you prefer...see the Beast or keep it enclosed?"

* * *

><p>Yui Ikari was looking a blank piece of paper in her desk into a room in the University of Tokyo-2 where she had been studied from time ago. She was alone and many books were on the bookcase and the bed was holding more books. Someone hit the door.<p>

"Go ahead". Yui allowed the access to the person, and a man appeared in the door carrying a bag and flowers. "Welcome to my room, Gendo". The man made a reverence and closed the door behind him and Yui smiled when Gendo extended the hand with the flowers.

"A gift for you". Yui took the flowers and smelt it with pleasure. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing special. I was boring and my friend will not return in many hours because her parents visited her during today". Gendo sat on the bed and Yui left the desk and joined Gendo.

"I want to invite you to a party tonight". Gendo showed a flyer with the details of a party in the campus with the permission of the authorities because the University begins to celebrate its anniversary.

"It looks nice, thanks for inviting me Gendo. I will go". Yui was watching the floor and took the piece of paper. Gendo looked the floor. "Yeah, I know...it is dirty". Gendo smiled and Yui wanted to know the reason for the smile because she thought many things into the mind.

"Your roof is not dirty. I just watching every detail of the roof...The roof has changed like you". Gendo moved closer to Yui that looked the floor very nervous.

"You are wrong". Yui spoke very serious leaving Gendo with surprise. "If you resign Maths Four...you will delay one years and I will graduate before you". Gendo recovered the breathing when Yui explained the first sentence.

"I really thought it and the only thing that I am sure is this". Gendo kissed Yui very quickly but the kiss was long and slow. "It was nice". Yui felt embarrassed but seemly happy because she began to sing a song that Gendo followed seconds later.

* * *

><p>Shigeru Aoba put the hands around the notebook after that Misato tried to run a code into MAGI that allowed the launching of rocket against the Angel, because Ikari decided to support the plan belonged to Ritsuko. Immediately, Rei heard the orders from Maya that mentioned the changing of the position from Tokyo-3 to the mountains where the EVA-01 was out of energy. The pilot ran for the mountains breaking trees and paths. However, the Angel was only flying over Tokyo-3 and Makoto detected a new chosen path for digging to the GeoFront. According to the virtual geography, the Angel decided to destroy the buildings over the Inner Lake instead to follow the dug path that was directly over the Pyramid and drawing a straight line, the trajectory pointed to the Terminal Dogma where LILITH was trapped, and the LCL was flowing from the body to the facilities. But, the details about the content into the Terminal Dogma only belonged to chosen people in NERV, and the most of the employees only could read or see the official map of NERV.<p>

"We can lose both pilots". Misato commented to Makoto that understand the feeling, but the duty was stronger than the deception for losing a plan, and the personnel executed the orders from the Scientific Unit that managed the plan because the knowledge about the way for inducing the Berserk Mode were extremely related to the core structure of the Evangelion, and the Head of the Unit was the leader and the legal chief for the maintenance and development of the EVAs.

"Maybe, Rei can kill Shinji if the stimulus is over the power of the Evangelion". Shigueru joined the hidden discussion of the current plan. Misato partially agreed with the opinion, but the chance for overtaking the Berserk Mode from the stimulus was very low. "However, the Berserker can kill Rei instead of the Angel". Misato shared the same feeling, but Ritsuko only mentioned the ability that Rei possessed in the management of the Evangelion for avoiding a direct attack from the EVA-01.

"Shinji is like gone". Misato revealed the opinion about her former pilot to the assistants that reminded the good performances in the previous battles, but the unexpected decision that Shinji chose days ago, it wasn't completely understandable. "He asked me about retire and I said that the pilots are not forced to manage the Evangelions. I made a mistake because the Marduk Institute declared a failed search for a new pilot when Shinji decided to leave us. Rei Ayanami began seven months before Shinji and her first successful sync was only three months ago. Instead, Shinji synchronized with the EVA-01 in his first attempt, and that attempt was an official battle. Maybe, the Marduk Institute found that gap very difficult for replacing Shinji". Makoto and Shigueru looked Misato at the same time like sharing the pain or something that their captain was feeling. Ritsuko watched the conversation between Misato and the assistants from her position.

"Doctor, Rei is on the top of the mountain". Maya showed the live footage where the EVA-00 was in front of the another Unit, and Shinji couldnt see anything because the LCL wasn't transferring the energy from Shinji to the nerves and cells. In addition, NERV never supplied Shinji with live footage, and Ritsuko ordered to avoid any command from the controls to the Unit-01.

"Rei, this is like acting because we need that you make any aggressive movement against the EVA-01 for inducing the Berserk Mode. Do you understand me?" Ritsuko talked with Rei very serious and keeping a tough voice. Rei just nodded like boring.

"I get it". The pilot felt something in the chest like a complain, but the chance for saying the reason for feeling a certain disagreement with the last events was very far because Rei tried to respect the orders from NERV like Gendo Ikari said to her many time ago. "I am ready". Misato watched the Rei`s face through the monitor and the angered expression changed her deception during the mission.

_Something is wrong and you know._

_Come on Rei, you know too much and just say it._

_She is only worried for experimenting with both EVAs and for extension with you and Shinji._

_You are more than a pilot that only follows orders from us._

Misato wanted to say the same words that kept in her mind to Rei, but the circumstances were the only reality and for the moment, that words represented just a feeling. Immediately, Rei decided to move the Evangelion very close to the Test Type and using a Progressive Knife tried to stab the EVA-01 making a very direct threat to the Unit. Ritsuko agreed with the movement.

"Shinji, I am Ritsuko and we designed a strategy for killing the Angel. Unfortunately, you failed for arriving to the city but we will induce your Evangelion. We need you there". Ritsuko talked with Shinji that nodded and ignoring the Heartbeat that officially was explained like a possible hallucination of the pilot due to the quick imbalance of the transferred energy from the LCL to the nerves. Misato realized the complete uncertainty that surrounded Shinji that expressed his doubt when Ritsuko explained the induced Berserk Mode.

"I get it, doctor Akagi". Shinji seemed to be resigned and closed the eyes. Misato was inside the thoughts.

_The true imbalance was the complete absence of wishes or live inside Shinji and the angered Rei that accepted the plan like a teenager that only did what her parents ordered. There is no expression on his face, maybe Marduk Institute chose the wrong person but the relationship between him and the Evangelion was amazing._

"Shinji Ikari, can you hear me?" Misato talked to the pilot with loud voice and Shinji said "yes" very softly, and Misato repeated the same question. Ritsuko lost the patience and inquired Misato for the "stupid" questions to the pilot before the mission. "I am only checked that we have a real person in the Evangelion. Ritsuko, our pilots are not agreed with your plan". Misato confronted Ritsuko and looked to Gendo Ikari that fought with a secret decision.

* * *

><p>Gendo Rokubungi read a book of Mathematics in the entrance of the University of Kyoto when many students walked for the main access of the place. Yui Ikari watched Gendo from the street and her shadow hid the current page that Gendo read.<p>

"Hello". Yui saluted Gendo with a smile and a kind voice. She took sat next to him.

"Ikari, how are you?" Rokubungi watched a book that Yui carried with the bag. The girl looked the Maths book.

"You did well. I wouldn't graduate without you". Yui kissed Gendo few seconds and the man took the another book and read the title:

**BIOLOGY AND METAPHYSICS**

"What is this?" Gendo looked Yui very curious for the title and the image on the cover. It showed a DNA chain in the middle of a microscope. Yui opened the page ten where the Index showed the contents.

"I really would like to choose metaphysics after my graduate studies". Yui recognized the long path from that day to the future, and Gendo shared the anxiety for achieving the grade, but Maths Four was the obstacle.

"I am not struggling with numbers and you are thinking in the post-grade studies". Gendo showed a bit disappointed. Yui said that "to dream is free", but Gendo replied with the wasted time for dreaming every day. "I hate to dream". Yui laughed like not believing it.

"That is the reason that push me to link Biology with an apparently unsubstantial part of the life. Many people live depressed and their bodies reflected it, but the explanation is about the hormones into the brain that finally depress the functions, but I thought that Biology can be linked with rules beyond the physics and help them". Yui seemed to be in a debate, but Gendo wasn't disturbed for the speech, and the moment was very nice for him.

"Beyond what?"

* * *

><p>Kozo Fuyutsuki looked the live footage with the EVA-00 stimulating the Test Type with the vibrated Progressive Knife but no reactions were detected. Maya checked the core parameters and the EVA-01 was out of energy like the beginning.<p>

"Ritsuko, when the Evangelion was a Berserker, the incident wasn't induced and now we are only acting". Misato felt that Ritsuko lost the patience and gave orders to Shinji for moving the Evangelion or simply to demonstrate some emotion.

"Wherever that moved the Evangelion that night is not doing nothing right now. The Angel is digging in the layer five doctor Akagi". Misato decided to put pressure over Ritsuko because the whole operation was beginning a failed time. Gendo Ikari realized about the wasted time for inducing the Berserk Mode and the efforts were being diminished from the main goal.

"Captain Katsuragi, go ahead". Gendo Ikari aborted the Berserk Plan and Misato made the arrangements with Makoto and Shigueru for the buildings around the ground zero, and Rei left the mountain and returned to Tokyo-3. Ritsuko looked Misato with anger.

"It was unfair Misato. You put them against me". Ritsuko walked where Misato and both women looked to each other avoiding to move their bodies.

"So, you really were testing and not completely devoted to the mission. You chose bad doctor Akagi, and tonight is for killing the Angel and not for waking what lies into the Evangelion. Okay, lets play doctor...Someone is living in the Evangelion and you wanted to go beyond the limits and reveal it, but I cannot allow you because our boss only wants to kill Angels. Today, science is about keeping the mankind saved". Misato was almost crying and the people kept the breathing down because the speech was so intense that Maya began to cry. Gendo Ikari felt disturbed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Department of Metaphysical Biology<strong>_

Yui Ikari was in front of the main access to the department within the University, and some students looked her from the information room because the building had big windows and the sunlight made amazing effects with the glass. Finally, the student began to walk from the path that surrounded the University and the access was marked with a notice. It showed the different units into the department, and Yui talked with the information lady.

"Excuse me, I am finding to the doctor Kozo Fuyutsuki". Yui asked for a man that had his name in the list of professors that worked in the department.

"He is in the office number ten, second level". Yui Ikari left the place very quickly and took the elevator for reaching the level two. The elevator opened the doors and another hall was the second floor and the office ten was found by Yui that knocked the door three times.

"Go ahead". A male voice came from the other side of the door and the girl opened the door with precaution.

"Good afternoon doctor Fuyutsuki". Yui made a reverence and the man invited to her for taking place in front of the desk. "I want to see information about post-graduate studies in this apartment". The doctor watched Yui very curious.

"I see. Look, our department only accepts submissions from students that achieved completely the grade level". Fuyutsuki explained about that the department was itself a post-grade institution.

"I get it, I want some preliminary information for to be ready that moment". The doctor smiled and apologized for his short answer and recognized very well an early interest for the department.

"Fine, wherever the discipline that you choose, it is very important to approve the matters related with Biology with perfect scores". Fuyutsuki showed to Yui a detailed report with historical and average scores from students that submitted years ago. Yui understood the primary conditions for get a place in the department. "The knowledge is completely specialized and the primary studies were essential, and that is the reason". Fuyutsuki gave a book with the history of the department to Yui that promised to read and design a strategy like many students. "It was an honor, and I really wait you in some years".

"Thanks for your time". Yui left the office with the adrenaline at high because the heartbeats seemed to be after making sports or something intense activity.

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami looked the Angel from the buildings that Misato arranged for support the attack, and waiting instructions. Makoto placed the rockets from underground and Gendo Ikari gave the start for the launch. The rockets were fired to the hole that was being digging by the Angel. Unfortunately, for NERV the Angel protected itself with the AT Field that found a resonance frequency with the dug length and the rockets were destroyed with the contact. The powerful light from the explosion blinded Rei and the Angel left the hole and attacked the EVA-00 with the red arms.<p>

"The Angel is touching the Evangelion". Maya reported a little contamination on the armature with the attack, but the level was out of danger. Misato felt trapped by the circumstances but her strategy seemed to be the last way for win the night. Rei moved the controls ignoring the decreased oxygen saturation and Ritsuko opened the mouth after long minutes of silence and anger.

"Increase the LCL concentration in five points". Ritsuko preferred to manage the LCL because she understand that the "hide and seek" game wasn't available and the whole world was expecting a final resolution over the Angel. Misato watched how Rei tried to resist the attack and at the same time to keep her integrity.

"Ritsuko, our pilot is fighting for your life. Look her". Misato replied her friend that looked the monitor and the expression was complicated. Ritsuko only mentioned something about the training that Rei developed during several months, but Misato believed beyond the known character belonged to Rei, because the girl demonstrated a real despair not for the Angel, but for herself.

"_I don't want to force the things to a point that we will not have pilots for command the Evangelions"._

"_Shinji resigned, and Rei could take the same decision if we don't care about them"._

"_Unfortunately, the beginning for all this is not here"._

Misato thought very deeply like taking air before swimming, and the seconds seemed to be longer than the usual time.

"_This is amazing, I feel the time flowing slower than always, or maybe the gap is increasing and I don't realize it. This is emotional relativity"._

"_An instantaneous emotions"._

"_At the heart"._

"Rei, can you hear me?" Misato talked with the pilot that struggled with the Angel using the Knife, but the double protection from the Angel nullified the attacks.

"Yes, I hear you captain". Rei answered the question using the remaining oxygen in her lungs and Maya warned about the saturation at dangerous levels.

"Just kill the Angel like you know to do it. You are alone, but we trust in you". Misato gave a final message to Rei that increased the tension on the controls and her AT Field ran at high level with the Angel feeling the new energy. The pilot put the Knife pointed to the red core, and the beast protected itself with both arms, but Rei cut the first one with a quick movement and the second one was destroyed with an open space between both AT Fields. Finally, the Angel fell to the hole and Shigueru fired some missiles that blinded the Angel. Rei Ayanami destroyed the red core with the Knife in the hole.

"The target is dead". Makoto displayed the graphics and Misato felt better, but the things that she thought before the final movements, were worse than a complicated battle without matter the final results.

"Rei, are you there?" The personnel felt the same feeling that Misato wanted to check. The pilot reported with weak voice and the dust from the explosion blinded the monitors. Maya reported good stats from the Entry Plug 00 and the EVA-00 kept normal conditions. Misato asked for the destroyed surface and her assistants displayed updated virtual images on the geography.

"But, the target stills there". Makoto warned about the presence of the Angel in the hole, and Ritsuko improved the analysis for the Blue Pattern, but the core parameters were completely at Death numbers, but the thing was a simple corpse.

"Is it dead?" Misato asked again to Ritsuko and the answer was affirmative. Gendo Ikari talked with Fuyutsuki in private from their position. Maya modeled a 3D view of the corpse with the red core very distinguished and the different colors represented the damage level on the corpse. MAGI added an interactive feature to the colors with live changes according to the oxidation because the oxygen penetrated the skin at high rates increasing the damage. Ritsuko analyzed the data, and recommended to Misato the chance for recover the corpse like a case study and the further analysis would allow to get important information about the structure and to help in the future battles. Misato wanted to inquiry Ritsuko about the apparently calculations for new incoming Angels, because she felt that each Angel could be the last one, but Ritsuko had suggested more Angel on row.

_How did she say that?_

_The Angels are on a list._

_A list?_

"Okay, doctor Akagi you are in charge of the operation for recover the corpse, but it will be top secret and the data must be reported to me immediately". Misato put her conditions to the plan, and Ritsuko accepted it but with a condition. "Doctor, I want to have both Evangelions in the Headquarters before this afternoon". Maya promised to began the order when the Intelligence Unit and the Operations Unit clean the area according to safety and defense purposes.

"Captain Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami can manage the Evangelion to the Room, but the EVA-01 is on the top and out of energy. Is Shinji Ikari your pilot right now?" Ritsuko inquired Misato that felt like unavoidable a definition about Shinji. For the moment, the captain decided to use NERV place for carry the Unit to the Headquarters, but the issue concerning the male pilot were out of certain ranges because the JSSDF found Shinji and they brought him to the Evangelion, and the decision didn't come from the pilot himself.

"I need the report from the JSSDF about Shinji Ikari". Misato talked alone, but the inquiry was heard by both assistants.

"Captain, did you remember when Shinji reported to commander Ikari?" Makoto asked to Misato that nodded.

"Yes, I remember it, but it was very confusing and commander Ikari solved the situation so quickly that I only executed the orders. Shinji could tell us much better, but I don't know if him is under my charge...Both are in lost field". Misato expressed the uncertainty about her relationship with the pilot.

"Captain Katsuragi, Shinji is fine". Maya repeated the same analysis for the EVA-01 and the stats were normal, and Shinji was quiet and looking the Entry Plug 01. Gendo Ikari was talking with Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki.

"Can you hear me Shinji Ikari?" Misato opened a talking with the pilot that nodded very softly, and seemed to be sleepy. "The Angel is dead...Rei killed it". Shinji smiled when Misato mentioned the name of Rei and the good news, but something was threatening the good moment because the pilot felt lost in the Entry Plug and the voices that talked from The Bridge were very strange for him. Misato watched Shinji through the monitor.

"I hear you...Captain". Shinji confirmed the communication with Misato.

"Captain Katsuragi, commander Ikari wants to talk with you". Ritsuko told to Misato about the requirement of the man that left The Bridge moments ago. Misato asked for Ikari and Ritsuko didnt know his location in the Headquarters right now.

"Fine, I will have to find him, and I probably will lose me". Misato felt bad despite the success of the operation and the chance for study an Angel in Tokyo-3. Makoto showed to Misato a piece of paper.

"It is the report to the Government. They need it for change the level alert in Hakone Prefecture". The assistant held the paper that Misato signed very quickly and he delivered to Sashiko that stayed in The Bridge from the failed test with the Jet Alone Robot. Misato felt a bit better with the change of the alert because the JSSDF could end the evacuation and the people will come to their homes, but the number of homeless people were very high and the surprise for them would be unpredictable.

"The alert will change for them and for us". Misato shared her impressions to Ritsuko and both women recognized the early discussion like a bad moment during the operation, but the disagreements were real and both Units would have to find the way for join again for the same goal.

"Rei Ayanami is placing the Evangelion on the Building 3525 and the technicians were preparing the gears for bring the EVA-00 to us". Maya commented the news from the surface and Rei confirmed the beginning of the operation. "So, Shinji Ikari is in the Evangelion yet". Maya looked Ritsuko waiting for a resolution, and the doctor ordered to close the LCL around Shinji.

"Ikari, breath deep". Ritsuko warned Shinji about the inverse flow of the LCL that would leave the Entry Plug 01. The pilot closed the eyes and kept the breathing down.

"He reminded the procedure so well". Misato wanted to demonstrate some emotion because Shinji made the things according to the given knowledge in NERV. Finally, the Entry Plug was out of LCL and Shinji felt the air entering to his lungs and the cleaned environment changed to a normal situation.

"Well done, now we will take the Evangelion". Ritsuko recognized the handicap for managing multiple operations at the same time because Maya was sending multiple orders to the Scientific Team to the hole, and the other part of them was examining the EVA-00 and Ritsuko thought about what to do with the remaining Unit, but the "Case Ikari" put in trouble to the Tactical Operations Unit, the JSSDF and both Ikaris because Gendo received the first message from Shinji at the beginning. Misato looked the time in the watch and the sleep invaded her.

"The end of the world will be very fast". Misato told a dark sentence because the before events developed into many hours and maybe the final moment for Mankind only would take a few time.

"The question is...what time...seconds...hours...years...centuries". Makoto added some perspective to the sentence and Misato recognized the multiple possibilities and the whole feelings from past and present seemed to hid the end of the world like a far event.

"I only wait time for sleeping". Misato sat on a chair very tired and the sunlight appeared from the mountains and Shinji could see it because a team of the Scientific Unit achieved to evacuated him from the Evangelion and Intelligence Agents were waiting orders but the JSSDF returned to Tokyo-3 when the Government changed the alert. They were on the top of the mountain when a NERV Plane carried the Unit to the city.

* * *

><p>Gendo Rokubungi walked for the path that surrounded his University during the night, when the digital thermometer showed 20ºC. The lights of the poles in the path gave a special detail to the path, and the benches were empty at that time. The student stopped in front of the Building 5 where the University assigned bedrooms to students that came from many parts of Japan and belonged to the Biology and Engineering Faculties. The main access was open and two girls talked in the stairs when Gendo checked the lit windows from outside. Both girls looked Gendo with curiosity and one of them said:<p>

"You cannot find me". Gendo moved the head to the voice, and Yui was watching him with her friend.

"Good morning Ikari". Yui smiled after that, and Gendo asked for the party. Yui`s friend explained that the party was moved from the building to the Downtown Kyoto because some students complained about the noise, and most of them have been studying for the final exams that the Engineering Faculty scheduled weeks ago.

"So, the whole group just left the University and went to the city". Gendo didn't believe the quick change of the place during the night. Yui confirmed that the intention was making the party without matter nothing.

"I am go to bed guys, see you". Yui`s friend preferred to enter the building because Yui wanted to be alone with Gendo, and the time was really late for walking or making anything. Gendo looked the cloudy sky.

"What is your timezone?" Yui inquired Gendo that didn't react to the question. "You said me good morning". Gendo laughed and joked about the wrong sentence.

"I have a special timezone". Gendo sat on the stairs and Yui followed him.

"Past or Future". Yui seemed to be happy with the inquiries because Gendo felt nervous.

"I don't know".

"I am your Present, Gendo Rokubungi".

TO BE CONTINUED

_**N/A: Thanks for reading this chapter. The chapter twenty-four is titled "Jet Lag". Best wishes for everyone.**_


	24. Jet Lag  Part One

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**24**

**Jet Lag – Part One.**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion, and "Rebuild" are property of GAINAX and Studio Khara.**

**N/A: Hello! A new chapter is here. Enjoy it!**

Shinji Ikari saw how a NERV Plane brought the EVA-01 from the top of the mountain to the Headquarters that lied underground the city of Tokyo-3 that suffered serious damages in the Block Two because the dead Angel dug a hole with its red arms using a special frequency that moved the terrain and melt the layers between the surface and the GeoFront. In addition, the fight between Rei Ayanami and the Angel affected others sectors into the city and the result was damaged buildings that were designed as true fortresses and attack points. The teenager felt the sunlight on his neck and the temperature increased from the cold night to a new day that began with many bad news for the people that lost their homes in Tokyo-3, because the Angel could destroy a residential block in the real Tokyo and the Geo-Shelters were open many hours after the intervention of the Government in the city for measuring the damages concerning to structures and loss of quality life. The JSSDF helped to the Government and NERV took complete control over Tokyo-3 according to a special resolution that talked about top secret initiatives. Finally, the last thing that Shinji could see was the movement of the buildings that NERV pulled from underground to the surface that began a new day for waiting a new attack, but Shinji only thought in the next steps because immediately after to clear the geographical limits between NERV and the JSSDF, the soldiers invited Shinji to come with them in the base located in Tokyo-2. Shinji followed them and during the travel between the surrounding mountains and the city, the pilot saw the destruction in the forests due to his maneuvers with the Evangelion in the last night, when a hope was the only thing that Shinji did, but the energy wasn't enough. The soldiers drove a Mowag that could run for the rough surface avoiding the obstacles like fallen trees and removed stones and little hills. Tokyo-2 was empty because the JSSDF kept the people in the Geo-Shelters because the Government made a "damage control". Finally, the Mowag stopped in front of the base, and the soldiers left the vehicle with Shinji that felt numbness and his ears were like wet.

"Are you right?" A soldier asked Shinji when the teenager was touching his ears with the feet. Shinji nodded and mentioned a strange feeling in the ears. "Dont worry, we need a excellent doctor that will examine you". Shinji smiled, but the uncertainty possessed him because if someone promised to give help to Shinji, it was a signal for a new relationship or dependence and Shinji began to thought that he always was following others, instead of choose an own path. The base was a typical military place where the soldiers made reverence to higher ranges, and the place were built according to the different ranges in the rooms, free zones, but the common area was the "Field of Mars" were the JSSDF organized exhibitions during the quiet times before the First Angel (not counting ADAM and LILITH) that attacked Japan. Right now, the Field was the chosen place for keeping planes, tanks and specific supplies, and the surrounding zone was declared top secret and red notices warned about restrictions in taking photographs like the AREA-51 in the States. In reaction to the new rules, the people of Tokyo-3 organized massive marches against the Base, but many people decided to leave the area accepting a special program from the Government that give a better home very far from Tokyo-2, and specially in the Hokkaido Island.

"Shinji...come here". The same soldier guided Shinji for the halls and they were in front of the door number 352. Shinji smiled when the number was a remember of a place inside NERV-HQ. "Come on tell me what is so funny?" The door was open from inside before that Shinji decided to tell the story, and a group of people were around a table. Shinji made a reverence and put his backpack on the floor.

"Good morning Shinji Ikari, is that your name?" A middle aged man talked to Shinji that nodded and gave his personal data as the National ID Card showed. And Shinji showed the card, too.

"Ikari, we are here because when you left the Evangelion...we didn't know to do about you". Another man saluted Shinji and explained the reason for the meeting. Shinji felt strange, and the soldier talked about the help that Shinji provided to NERV during the Operation that disabled the Jet Alone, but Shinji overtook the designed role with his running from near Kobe to Tokyo-3. NERV simply move their people to the mountain and brought the Evangelion. Shinji thought in his father with anger, because nobody from NERV wanted to connect with him, and according to Shinji nobody did something if Gendo Ikari allowed it.

"Did you work in NERV?" The first man asked to Shinji a basic question that he answered very eloquent and told the story about the letter that Gendo Ikari sent time ago to his former tutor about a new home, but nothing in the contents mentioned about piloting an Evangelion. The remaining members of the commission worked in their notebooks like not paying attention, but in reality they were checking the rules and laws that involved Japanese Government, the JSSDF and NERV in specific topics. The second man wanted to know the reasons for joining NERV, and Shinji just said that he did what the letter ordered. "You were a very good soldier". The man joked and the soldier gave a friendly look to Shinji that felt weak.

"What did you do in NERV?" Shinji felt the question like stupid because in his mind, the highest ranges knew everything, but he told his role in the battles and other stuffs like tests, but not revealing much detail following the words that Misato said before leaving NERV. "Okay Ikari, we know that you cannot tell us more things, and the agreement between you and NERV is on right now, and our task is only to define your situation and not questioning you. So, you are doing fine". Shinji felt better, but the whole people focused on him was a bit strange.

"Why did you decide to join the Operation?" The second man asked Shinji and the remembers from the last night fell like water, and Shinji felt nervous when the story began hours ago in Kobe with a man that helped him because Shinji didn't meet people in the city. "We checked some information and your tutor before Misato Katsuragi died days ago". Shinji confirmed the information and the commission expressed condolences.

"Th-Thanks". Shinji watched the floor as a sign of pain because the things that happened blocked his mind and heart to some deep feelings. He touched his ears again and a man that was quiet during the meeting asked for that. "I am fine sir, it just..." The sentence was interrupted because Shinji felt some nausea and the soldier called a doctor that really waited for examining the pilot after the meeting, but the unexpected sickness rushed the exam. The doctor entered to the room, and Shinji immediately expressed that the nausea was gone, and the stomach pain too.

"Ikari, you were brave, and you are human. Soldier...we just need to see the boy". The first man ended the meeting and Shinji followed the doctor and the soldier. "Good bye Shinji". Shinji smiled when the door closed in front of him.

* * *

><p>The Evangelion Unit-01 was trapped in its Room with the protection liquid covering the most of the body, except the head, and the bridge was place for walking over the lake and in front of the head. Ikari was watching the Evangelion alone, but Ritsuko walked very slow from the main access and Gendo turned around finding the eyes of Ritsuko like showing a special bright. The woman carried a carpet with data.<p>

"Good morning commander". Ritsuko saluted Gendo with a reverence and then, both looked the Evangelion. "Sir, the Unit is fine, but my people is providing nanomedicine to the nerves that were excited after the running, and the blackout time didn't affect core values". Gendo nodded when Ritsuko ended the report, and asked if sometime during the night, the Unit reacted to the stimulus for simulating a Berserk Mode. "No sir, the blackout was complete". The commander seemed to be gone because Ritsuko mentioned the preliminary results of the research of the Angel. "The corpse is suffering decomposition very quickly, but we saved its heart". Ikari touched Ritsuko`s shoulders with both hands and said:

"Is the Engine fine?" Ritsuko answered "yes" and showed photographs of the Engine that the technicians stolen from the Angel. "It is fine doctor Akagi. You can destroy the corpse when the most of the results were in our power". Gendo Ikari gave more orders about the Engine and Ritsuko mentioned something about the name of the Angel.

"We looked a double structure inside the Engine". Ritsuko left the Room, and Ikari looked the Evangelion with a obsessed face that could scare to anyone.

"Are you in there, Yui?"

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami was inside a medical scanner that was located in front of the her head, and the image of the brain and neck was displayed into the monitors in the waiting room, where captain Katsuragi followed the examination of the pilot. A doctor was giving instructions to Rei for keeping calm, and in parallel he commented the results that any pilot should have after the exams according to the previous effort during a battle. Misato asked for side effects related with the sync, but the doctor only explained the known symptoms derived from the sync following a metric scale that measured the sync rate, because a pilot that achieved almost 100 percent, could suffer extensive damage if the Evangelion was wounded even in the armature, despite the internal body that simulated a biological structure. Misato wanted to know more things when the doctor mentioned the word "biological", but the captain preferred to see Rei through the monitors, and the pilots was watching the scanner from her position with a cold expression on the face like if she was managing an Evangelion. The doctor realized the rigid stance, but Misato told that Rei always gave the highest effort for any thing that NERV ordered to her. Misato smiled when the doctor asked if she was proud of that.<p>

"Like a captain, I am proud of her". Misato felt the another part of the "like" as a known issue between the woman and the doctor that examined Rei many times from her recruiting into NERV months ago.

"She is fine in medical terms but I would wish to analyze her". The doctor tried to convince Misato about psychological tests because the stress could generate mental side effects that wasnt obstacles for managing an Evangelion, but during a normal life out of NERV, they could really affect the relationship between Rei and the environment.

"Rei is a good student". Misato felt uncomfortable when the doctor mentioned more psycho stuffs like socialization, friends and related things. Actually, the captain tried to avoid some remembers where a similar person talked with her about the same things. In the flash, Misato was a teenager that struggled with something that wasn't forgotten, but it was extremely underground and part of her life story.

"What about the Unit-01?" The doctor asked for the arrangements after the Operation that NERV planned and the later events, Misato told about the transport of the EVA-01 to the Headquarters, and the extraction of the Angel's corpse from the hole to the scientific team that began important analysis.

"I really wish that the research can help us for the next battles. I am pretty sure that more Angels are waiting its time". Misato shared a dark thought with the doctor about more "scheduled" Angels, because it was hard to think that the last Angel was really the last, but Misato explained her doubts with a certain assumption and not revealing what she really thought. The doctor prevented about the complete preparation of the Medical Unit for future events in order to restore Pilot's health if the battles affected them. "It is good to know that NERV is preparing itself everyday because the uncertainty is more than our facts, and if we can to reduce the risk in the manageable variables...We will fine".

"It is like finance because the risk is always around us, but certain risk can be reduced with many investments". The doctor revealed that Finance and Budget Unit wanted to analyze the money that NERV spend in each Unit according to the achievements. Misato didn't believe that.

"I am sharing that opinion, but some people have to be in charge of money". Misato felt lost because the money was an important aspect of her work. "I will have to prepare the requirements later".

"The scan ended". The doctor opened the door of the waiting room because Rei left the scanner and a nurse was processing the last images from the machine to the central computer. Misato gave to Rei the bag. The pilot sat on a chair like waiting results.

"Miss Ayanami, your preliminary tests are fine and your captain will receive the complete report with some suggestions in order to improve certain things, do you understand?" Rei nodded and Misato greeted to the doctor before leaving the Exam Room with Rei. Finally, Misato showed the ID Card to the reader that watched the main access of the Medical Unit for closing the door.

"Is it very enclosing, right?" Misato felt in the sensation inside the scanner, but Rei only smiled and asked for the next step. "It is 10.30 am, and according to the protocols, you have to report to commander Ikari but he is busy right now". Rei checked her bag, and found a book with flowcharts.

"I have to leave the Headquarters". Rei closed the book very quickly, and Misato realized that Rei didnt want to show the contents.

"Fine, I will carry to your home because we need to leave this place. Come on".

* * *

><p>An ancient sword was exhibited in the main hall of the JSSDF Base in Tokyo-2 and a short paragraph into a glass told the story of the sword from remote time where Tokyo was Edo and located in the Kanto Prefecture. However, the past time brought to the present wasn't linked to the current times because everything changed like the city, the people, the location, the country and more things that changed every second. Shinji looked the sword and held his Almanac and located the year that belonged to the sword and he found the Meiji Era like the time for the object. According to the legend, the sword was used for seppuku. Shinji had the backpack with him all the time, and many soldiers joked with that, because the Base was used like a transference center for soldiers and they carried similar backpacks. One of them asked to Shinji, if he really was a soldier but the teenager said: "I only was a pilot". A man walked for the hall and located Shinji that tried to find something.<p>

"I am here Shinji Ikari". The man was a soldier that guided Shinji hours ago from the mountains to the base after the battle. "We need to go". Shinji followed the soldier to a different meeting room where only a man was waiting them.

"Ikari, how are you?" The man reminded that Shinji felt sick hours ago, but the boy mentioned that a doctor gave to him "Compazine" for the nausea and ordered him to sleep. "Good, did you sleep?"

"I tried to". Shinji didnt want to show that the sleep invaded him again because the time was very late for closing the eyes. Actually, a clock on the wall marked 12.00 pm and the sunlight entered for the windows.

"Shinji, we don't have to ask you some things according to the Confidential Agreement between NERV and you. But, there is no agreement or contract that can tell you what you want to do with your life from here to the future. You can choose the path of your live without tell everything about NERV and related stuffs. I need that you hear me very careful...You have to decide to be a pilot again or a civilian like any teenager of your age. If you choose the second choice, the Government will solve the issue between your father and...you because you have a father. But, if you choose NERV, the things will be like you lived before and NERV can change the original conditions and we will not have responsibility".

Shinji was processing the whole explanation, but the depth of the words really surprised and the decision should be very soon, because the Government will have to give a solution to almost 2,000 people and Shinji was a special case.

"I don't want to live with my father, sir". Shinji expressed his wished and the man asked for the reasons and Shinji talked about that they were exactly close, and the best thing was not forcing something between them. "When I worked in NERV, they gave a tutor and a home". The man heard very careful and guessed about the decision. "Yes, I want to rejoin NERV because I need to be far from my father, and the Headquarters are enough large that we cannot meet with each other". The soldier and the man looked Shinji with curiosity, but they greeted the quick decision.

"Okay Ikari, you will be under NERV responsibility that lies in the Patriot Act where a simple person can help to any organization if that person has the conditions, and you were their pilot". The man supported the decision. "Now, we need your written decision".

* * *

><p>The JSSDF decided to open the Geo-Shelter when the Japanese Government ended the alert over Hakone Prefecture, but the people only could walk for certain streets, and many soldiers guided them for the designed path. The reason was to prepare and isolate the destroyed are inside Tokyo-2 and the people that lived there would not found their homes. The Prime Minister was following the details from the Base in the city, and the commanders told about the gradual opening of the Shelters during the afternoon and the goal was to have the people in their homes before 1800 time. However, the Government intervened more than the Ground Zero because the people should be counted and many of them would want to find answers for the disaster. Kensuke Aida was among the group that left the Shelter 212 and the people watched the special vehicles that ran for the streets, and the soldiers that guided the group. Kensuke felt a presence behind.<p>

"Hello". A middle-aged man was in front of the teenager that called him "dad", and they began to walk with the people. His father was dressed with the uniform, and some people wanted to ask him about the restrictions. It was very hard to explain the true to them, and the situation included his son, but the images were more useful than words, because the people looked the destroyed area and Kensuke immediately asked about what happened. "The Thing destroyed it". The people began to point the destruction like locating the place of their homes, and seconds later the background was so emotional because they cried and pushed to the soldiers for an answer. Kensuke heard the facts from his father with quiet until that he commented the designed program for the transference of people from Tokyo-2 to a safer city.

"Dad, both know that Tokyo is the best place because Tokyo-3 was the only thing that really can resist an attack from an Angel". Kensuke tried to keep his own feelings behind the cover of the "soldier" in front of his father. The man apologized that his son could not to follow him among the soldiers when the city returns to the calm.

"You cannot live with me, because a Base is not a place for a teenager. You need a normal life". The son reacted with resignation, and joined to the people that walked for the Ground Zero looking for their remembers.

"Just leave alone, because if you want that I have a normal life...I only expect to wait help from the Government that use your contacts for give me a new home".

* * *

><p>Ritsuko Akagi was reading a report in her office when Misato entered the place with new clothes and commenting about Rei`s exams. The doctor seemed to be tired because the report was left on the desk and many cigarettes were smoked.<p>

"How is your apartment?" Ritsuko asked Misato, and the captain looked the two little cats that Ritsuko had over the desk.

"I thought that Pen Pen was dead because when I opened the door, the penguin was completely rigid on the floor. But, he was sleeping". Misato was serious.

"I have two news for you". Ritsuko put another report on the table, and Misato nodded like expecting what news was first. "Okay, I will choose for you".

"Are you playing with me?" Misato talked some angered to Ritsuko, and the doctor smiled arguing that only tried to relax the moment.

"I have the preliminary results about the Angel, and maybe that results are the only thing that my Unit could to find because the corpse is trash due to the quick decomposition. Right now, technicians were working with the chemical remains using Bakelite". Ritsuko opened a carpet and Misato smiled.

"God bless to the Bakelite. Continue please". Misato took the another carpet with the NERV logo and a strange code on the cover. The code was numbers that following an unknown pattern.

"The genetics of the Angel is almost 99,89 percent similar to the humans". Ritsuko showed the DNA sequence from the thing and human pattern for comparison. Misato felt surprised that the gap between the Blue Pattern and the Orange Pattern was insignificant.

"So, if God created the Man as your same image, for extension the Angel could be creation of God".

Ritsuko looked Misato very confused and disturbed and the adjectives wasn't enough for showing her face, and Misato seemed to complicate the doctor with the commentary.

"Captain, I cannot believe in your opinion". Ritsuko showed a new image that gave full details for the internal structure of the Angel, and specially of the heart that was labeled as "Super Solenoid Engine".

"The S2 Engine". Misato read the title of the short paragraph that explained the discovery, and Ritsuko told that Gendo Ikari made arrangements for giving the Engine to NERV Germany because they began a special project that wanted to achieve new Evangelion with free energy, and the S2 Engine was the perfect test. "Shinji Ikari could arrive Tokyo-3 if the Unit-01 had a S2 Engine, but that is only theory about a heart of the Angel". Ritsuko recognized the experimental stage of the development, but the main goals were stated and the money was assigned. "I really like to have Evangelions with own engines, but I wonder if the Engine will increase the effort over the Synchronization for the pilots".

"We don't know, but it is good that you support the project". Ritsuko ended the topic about the Engine and promised more conclusions after the complete interpretation. Right now, the doctor watched how Misato read the another cover again with the code. "Misato, as Captain and Head of Tactical Operations Unit..."

"This code belongs to Strategic Human Resources. Did Marduk Institute find a new pilot?" Misato asked Ritsuko that smiled and almost said the same question but changing "Marduk Institute" for "Japanese Self-Strategic Defense Forces". Misato looked Ritsuko few seconds and finally, the reaction occurred. "Shinji Ikari?"

"Please read the letter inside the carpet". Misato read what Ritsuko mentioned before, and the reading was slow because the letter included legal concepts. "So?"

"Shinji Ikari sent me a letter because he wants to rejoin NERV". Misato followed the reading and commented: "The JSSDF found Shinji in Kobe and the pilot decided to help us the last night, and they included the log for the night". Ritsuko told that Shinji chose NERV instead of living under Government protection. "Okay, Shinji was our pilot last night, but..."

"What is wrong?" Ritsuko felt some opposite stance from Misato to the submit. The captain finished the reading.

"I can reject the letter because Shinji Ikari put in danger the whole operation and NERV spent time and money". Misato left the report on the table, and Ritsuko told that a reject was possible, but the first thing for considering was the main goal belonged to NERV. "I understand you, NERV needs a pilot for the EVA-01, but I wonder if Marduk finds another pilot, the issue is solve, right".

"You are troubles with conditional phrases my friend. I can tell you that if Shinji Ikari comes back to NERV and we arrange a sync test for him, the result will be an instantaneous sync with the EVA-01, I didnt want to tell you but one of the things that I thought for simulating the Berserk Mode was related with Shinji and his Evangelion. Actually, you always talked about Shinji and "his" EVA, and I said that an Evangelion wasn't a person". Misato heard Ritsuko very carefully, but a strange feeling was inside her heart. "Misato, the submit was received because Commander Ikari was agreed".

"Yeah, it is possible that the JSSDF decided to submit the request to the Commander and I only am receiving an order for writing the signature. Fine, get it". Misato put her signature on the paper and Ritsuko closed the carpet, but the next stage was the transference of the document to Strategic Human Resources Unit that had to complete the recruitment.

"Captain Katsuragi, I have the same report that Marduk gave us when Shinji arrived time ago to NERV, and additional data provided for hours of sync tests and battles. It is just a procedure according to the rules. I dont know if you read the page ten where a paragraph stated that NERV could change some conditions related with the pilot, like the tutorship because Commander Ikari could decide to take care of his son, or maybe Shinji would prefer something". Ritsuko talked very serious but keeping a calm tone in her voice, Misato only nodded and left the office when Ritsuko recommended to her leave to the apartment. Before exiting NERV, the captain wished something.

* * *

><p>Two NERV Agents were waiting next to a black car in the limit between Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3, and the only people in the area were them, and two more in the next minutes because a soldier was walking with Shinji Ikari that carried the backpack. They stopped in front of the black car.<p>

"Shinji, take care". The soldier made a reverence and Shinji greeted the help that the JSSDF gave him, and the agents opened the car.

"Shinji Ikari, come with us". An agent invited Shinji to the car, and the teenager entered the vehicle looking the contrast between both Tokyos because the "Two" was more active than "Three", and the aspect of the car and agents gave to the scene a special air. Shinji felt how the engine began to run, and both agents drove the car for the empty streets. Tokyo-3 showed the side-effects after the battle like destroyed EVA Sockets, fallen poles, and the big hole that Shamshel dug the last night. The agents preferred to avoid the Downtown that chose a very quick highway.

"Excuse me, but will we take the 10-40 tunnel?" Shinji asked to the agents that laughed very noisy, but Shinji kept in his mind the image of the first time that he walked for the mentioned tunnel with Misato.

"Misato brought you for the tunnel because the First Angel blocked the tunnel, pilot Ikari. And the tunnel is for beginners and you only rejoin NERV". The agents began to talk about own things that Shiji didn't pay attention because a MP3 Track filled his ears with music.

The Lake reflected the sunlight and the surrounding hills that showed the signs of the last disaster, and the shock waves that came from the digging affected the road to the tunnel. It was NERV soldiers each one kilometer supervising the accesses to the Headquarters, and the last control stage was in the opening of the tunnel. The agents stopped the car, and the watcher verified a manifest with the people inside the car.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" The guy asked from the window, and Shinji only nodded and the agents could enter to the tunnel. The 10-40 Gate was one-hundred meters inside the tunnel, and Shinji saw the gate and reminded when he forgot the backpack because Misato had to guide him very quickly because the recruitment was under extreme alert. The tunnel was dark and finally they reached the access for the special elevator for vehicles from the tunnel to the monorail in the designed path for the same vehicles, that ran in parallel with the typical monorail that carried employees. Shinji saw a giant metric scale with lower values according to the spent time in the elevator. Finally, the car was left over a metallic surface, and the agents talked via cellphone with someone in the Headquarters.

"Shinji, you have to go where Strategic Human Resources Unit because they need to do some questions and complete the recruitment, right". The agents watched how the monorail brought the car with NERV Trucks and finally, the GeoFront appeared with the Lake and the Forests from the air. Shinji felt something special when the Pyramid was reflected on the Lake. The monorail left the vehicles in the station that shared space with the typical station for employees. At that time, the movement of people was low because the shifts ended and began at 04.00 pm.

"Fine, welcome to the Headquarters pilot Ikari". The agents stopped the car in front of the Pyramid and Shinji left the car with the backpack, but the agents only guided him about the next step because they drove to an unknown point. Shinji watched the main access and immediately the problems began according to him.

_What about my ID Card?_

_Why did I ask this before, dammit?_

Shinji walked to the gate very shy, and nobody was looking him, but many people were in the Access Hall talking, smoking or simply wasting time. The ID Reader was next to the main access, and the DNA Reader above it.

_They are looking me through the camera._

_Come on, I am in the access._

* * *

><p>Pen Pen was sleeping on the floor in Misato`s apartment that was empty and the only noise was the TV that showed a boring program. Unexpectedly, the main door was opened by Misato that relaxed her shoulders with the door. She saw Pen Pen and walked from the door to the penguin very slow.<p>

"Good afternoon". Misato saluted Pen Pen touching its head, and the animal made a friendly noise that Misato interpreted like a welcome. "I am here, and I will not go out for the remaining day...we only have to wait". Pen Pen seemed to understand Misato because it moved the wings and changed the noise. "Someone will come here in the next hours, but I don't know what people will come".

_Are you Shinji Ikari?_

_Hello Maya, I am_

_Welcome back to NERV._

_Thanks._

Misato and Pen Pen watched the TV with the last news after the battle and the images showed the transport of the Jet Alone Robot by the JSSDF that moved the parts to their base in Hyoga Prefecture near Kobe. The captain took a carpet from the wallet with the given code to the "Case Ikari" where a list logged the things that Shinji did after his resign days ago until the forced recruitment.

_Thanks for your card miss Ibuki._

_Welcome again, and just look the map._

_Thank you._

The people in Kobe returned to their homes, and the trucks with the Jet Alone went for the streets and the people looked the row of trucks with curiosity. The Government decided to close the Project Jet Alone and the facilities would be used for other interests. Misato read the footnotes that explained more in detail each point of the log. One of the points that impressed her was related with the death of Shinji`s tutor days ago.

_Strategic Human Resources._

_Okay, I have to push the bell._

_Shinji Ikari, thanks for coming._

_The Agents left me in the entrance._

_Yeah, it is fine._

The weather changed from sunny to cloudy during the afternoon over Tokyo, and the temperature decreased to 15,5 degrees according to the clock that belonged to Misato in her apartment. The captain was watching Shinji`s room from the door, and the place was alone with many closed boxes and clothes on the bed.

"Maybe he wanted to escape and finally he left his stuffs here, or maybe". Misato tried to think in different things but the tension increased inside her from many hours ago. She said to herself: "A truck or him".

_...finally, the agents picked up me._

_Thanks for your patience, we need your version of the story-_

_Okay._

_Look, we need to ask you about your place in NERV, because we can change the primary conditions related with you._

_Do not understand._

"Rei chose NERV Administration, but I chose for him. Maybe, he really wants to choose what it is good for him". Misato told it to herself in front of Pen Pen that always heard how Misato thought speaking when they were alone in the apartment.

_Must I live with my father if I choose Administration?_

_Not exactly, the department will take care you._

_And if I choose the another thing..._

_Like you were before._

"The orders stated that the "Case Ikari" must be solved before evening according to Gendo Ikari". The captain realized when Pen Pen moved the body when it heard "Ikari".

_Fine Ikari, you have done a choice._

_Yeah._

_And, you know the path. Go ahead._

The clocks marked 19.00 hours when the sun hid behind the mountains and Tokyo-3 was the same boring city where the action occurred underground. The only people that walked for its streets were the employees that left the Headquarters when the shift ended, and the NERV Bus was the link between the monorail station and the different blocks of the city. The Bus 231 stopped in the corner 432 and one passenger decided to leave it. Shinji carried the backpack like many times before, and the place were familiar for him, except by the closed streets that surrounded the intervened area into Tokyo-3, but the Angel dead many miles beyond the residential area in the city, and the employees were safe. The teenager walked from the bus stop to Misato`s apartment when the first lights were switch on by MAGI that managed the whole city. A truck was stopped in front of the building, and the driver saluted Shinji.

"Hello sir". Shinji tried to be kind, but the nerves invaded him. The driver was waiting something around the building.

_I am sorry Pen Pen but the fish is out, and I cannot move from here._

Shinji arrived to the door of the apartment and pushed the bell, and some steps could be heard from the other side of the door. The door was opened.

_Shinji._

Misato Katsuragi made a reverence when Shinji entered the apartment, and Pen Pen immediately walked where him. Shinji touched Pen Pen`s head and Misato closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back Shinji, and please you can leave the backpack on the floor". Misato wanted that Shinji felt good in his return, and she mentioned about the bedroom. "It is intact since your resign". Shinji smiled when the images of the unpacked boxed appeared in his mind.

"Thanks captain Katsuragi". Shinji saluted Misato very formal and the woman accepted that Shinji called her like he wanted and not forcing a deeper relationship.

"You look tired". Misato realized that Shinji showed a sleepy face and Pen Pen invited him for watching the TV with it, but the captain guided Shinji to the bedroom. "You can rest for a while, and I can call you when the dinner is ready". Shinji greeted her, and Misato brought the backpack from the living room to the bedroom when Shinji sat on the bed and looking the roof. "The roof is clean, pilot".

"I am sorry, I just wanted to relax my head". Shinji felt stupid with himself when he gave the apology, but Misato decided to ignore the unchanged thing that Shinji always was apologizing for everything.

"Sleep pilot, you are in home". Misato closed the door, and the silence was different for Shinji that reminded the room in Heizo`s house and the tension inside the GeoShelter in Kobe. Shinji watched the time in his MP3 Player.

Misato and Shinji were thinking in the next movement and not doing something that ruined the things when a new stage was beginning. Misato only wanted to take care Shinji but a question was unsolved for her, and the boy didn't want to disturb people, but some people recommended him another thing.

"Shinji...the dinner is ready". Misato heard that Shinji moved to the door, and they looked each other in the little hall. "Are you fine?"

"Yes, I am fine captain". Shinji followed Misato to the living room where the food was on the little table and the night began hours ago.

"Please Shinji, just eat". Misato brought Pen Pen from its "freezer" to the table where a dish with fishes were waiting for the animal. Shinji asked to the Misato about the food. "Yes, it is instantaneous food, my pilot".

"At least, it is more than the GeoShelter". Shinji commented something the food that the Government gave to the people in the GeoShelter, and Misato explained that the food was only for an emergency and to maintain some minimal conditions.

"But, you can tell about the experience in the Shelter". Misato wanted to know more details, but the log gave her a complete list of the things that Shinji did. Unfortunately for her, the pilot always knew that NERV followed him according to the instructions that Misato told to him.

"You don't need to know because your agents followed me. I saw them in Kobe". Shinji was some angry with Misato that preferred to be quiet and only commented about the food. Pen Pen ate the fish and Shinji "talked" with. A sound began in the TV.

_This is a special message from the Japanese Government._

_The last events were very painful for the country and I am responsible for the most of the bad things that occurred hours ago. I decided to accept a project that could to ensure the pace in our country but the result almost destroyed cities and killed people. In addition, the resources were bad assigned in order to solve the first situation, and the capital were attacked. We were lucky, but I am here and you are in your homes or where our Government gave a place. I am responsible for the death and the loses, and following my feelings, I decided to resign in the charge of Prime Minister of Japan, and my last order was to instruct to the Cabinet, new elections and the Diet will have to be elected again, and I really hope that a better leader can protect our country. Good night to everyone._

The Public Channel ended the broadcast with the national anthem of Japan and a image of the Mount Fuji. Shinji and Misato heard the phone that sounded.

"The Prime Minister is over". Shinji looked to Misato that nodded very confused and Pen Pen watched that nobody picked up the incoming call. Finally, the call ended. "Why did not you pick up it?"

"It was Ritsuko. I always respected that man because he was our link to a human Government". Misato tried to explain the feeling and Shinji wanted to know more. "It is a perfect excuse for them".

"Them what?" Shinji felt how Misato stop to eat. "What is wrong?"

"Human decisions were unpredictable and a computer could be better than a man or a woman. They want to put MAGI in his position, don't you understand?" Misato hit the table and Shinji didn't have seen that reaction from Misato.

"My reaction was unpredictable, right". Shinji wanted to discuss his behavior during the battle, and Misato only talked about the value of human decisions against a computer.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that you decide to move the Evangelion". Misato and Shinji looked the TV again, and the channel was showing its regular programs.

"Maybe, I mistook when you received my resign and the Prime Minister couldn't know that a NERV pilot was wrong. You are blaming me, right".

The short silence was enough evidence for Shinji that Misato felt something.

**N/A: Thanks for reading this chapter. Best wishes for everyone.**


	25. Jet Lag Part Two

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**25**

**Jet Lag – Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion, and Rebuild are property of GAINAX and Studio Khara.**

**N/A: Hello! A new chapter is here with the later events after the crazy night with a rebel robot and an Angel. Enjoy it!.**

The Evangelion-01 was being carried from its Room to the large hall that connected the different Rooms with the exits to Tokyo-3. Shinji Ikari was inside the Entry Plug hearing the instructions that Misato and Ritsuko said from The Bridge when a new Blue Pattern was detected, according to the monitors. But, the another Evangelion was released too with Rei Ayanami was achieved a very good sync with the Unit. Both Evangelions were launched from the Headquarters to the city, because an Angel was invading Tokyo-3, but the orders talked about a double emergency.

Shinji watched the Angel from the Unit with Rei at his right side. Then, the Angel moved from the mountains to the Downtown and only the Unit-01 stayed for fighting, because Rei decided to move the Evangelion to the East because a new thing was out of control. The Jet Alone Robot threaten Tokyo-2 because the test was wrong, and finally the Government decided to give the command to NERV from Japan Industries. Rei followed the instructions for disabling the robot, that it walked very slow but the potential energy that waited for be release when the Operative System lost complete control over the thermonuclear core. If that occurred, Tokyo-2 would be destroyed. Shinji began to attack the Angel with the Rifle, but the dust didn't allow him for watching more than few meters, and the Angel hit the Evangelion with the red arms. At this point, Rei was surrounding the Robot feeling the hot temperature and Ritsuko explained the steps for disabling ti. Shinji heard Misato that recommended to bring the Angel to a safer place, but Shinji decided to vibrate the Progressive Knife immediately, and the Angel ran its AT Field and the shock waves between the Field and the vibration affected the Evangelion.

Misato wanted to give more time for Shinji because MAGI was analyzing information from the Angel, but Shinji only continued hitting the AT Field vibrating the Knife at the highest level. But, the Angel was untouchable. Rei Ayanami stopped the Robot with the hands and the Polysomes were release into the armature and the telemetry detected little changes in the temperature and other values of the thermonuclear core. Ritsuko warned about the tolerance of the Knife holding a long attack with the Angel.

_Come on, die, die._

_It is just to put the Knife._

"Shinji?"

Misato Katsuragi looked Shinji in the living room from the hall in the middle of the night, and the boy talked alone in front of the little table. He realized that Misato was with him only seconds later.

"M-Misato". Shinji felt embarrassed and gave his apologizes to the captain for being awake so late, or so early. "I cannot sleep". Misato sat in front of Shinji that looked the floor with depressed face.

"I woke up because I heard a voice". Misato smiled and looked the stars through the window.

"I am sorry". Shinji apologized again, and Misato commented about the full description that Shinji told minutes ago. "I was imagining a battle against an Angel".

"I see. Did you know about the robot during your time in Kobe?" Misato asked Shinji that reminded that long hours inside the Geo-Shelter.

"No, I didn't. But, I really thought about an Angel attacking the country". Then, Shinji told about the restricted information that the JSSDF gave to the people.

"The intention was not scare them. So, I can see that you never forgot the things that you learnt here like managing the Evangelion or the typical things during a battle. Maybe, Ritsuko would be amazed after your story". Misato and Shinji looked the TV that it was off, and the eyes seemed to defeat the darkness because both roommates could see more than previous moments.

"You don't need to ask me because the agents logged my entire routine in Kobe". Shinji showed a tough voice, and Misato recognized the anger in the words, but the procedure was very strict for the people that worked in official organizations. That explanation wasn't appropriate for Shinji that felt the same coldness that his father demonstrated with him many times, or exactly only few times in the last weeks. Shinji reminded the letter that Gendo sent to him weeks ago. "I have to ask you something"

"What?" Misato tried to show herself with strong according to her charge, but the current circumstances were very different, and she didn't know how to talk with Shinji without justify any action based on procedures or linking the Angels to the talking. She really wanted to talk with Shinji like a friend or a more kind tutor, but the distance between them were larger than the last time that they shared in Tokyo-3. Finally, the captain believed that Shinji was showing covered feelings related to his father, but that issue was more complicated because Misato felt really lost between both Ikaris that didn't share anything.

"I-I want to know if you know what I really did in Kobe...like the people that I met". Shinji wanted to keep in the deepest place in his heart, the experiences that he lived like the people because the danger that surrounded NERV itself was very unmanageable for any person. Misato didn't want to give more details contained in the Log.

"If I read your whole report...". Misato left the doubt in front of Shinji that immediately thought that Misato knew everything.

"Fine. I can understand about your Instantaneous Lines". Shinji reacted so bad because he left Misato alone in the living room. The captain asked him about the commentary, but Shinji completely ignore her. Finally, the boy returned to the room, but the sleep was gone.

* * *

><p>Toji Suzuhara was hearing Kensuke that talked about the program designed by the Government for the homeless people after the battle. Kensuke mentioned the trouble with his father, and Toji offered his home again.<p>

"I really appreciate your help, but you are in a hard situation". Kensuke didn't want to add more problems to Toji because his friend had to take care her sister without the oldest brother, a mother and a very distant father. The Government chose a tutor for the Suzuharas, but the visits were only occasional, but they received money.

"Friends share good things and the worst things. We are in bad moments Kensuke, and as your friend, it is duty to help you". Toji and Kensuke were talking in the little living room of the house.

"Thanks, I will have to tell to my father". Kensuke felt some sadness when his friend joined the talking like an issue.

"Both share a bad father. More reasons for being together". Kensuke felt sleepy and Toji decided to end the talking because the next days would be a proof for them.

"I wonder if Shinji came back because my father told that NERV had both Evangelions last night, but only a certain Unit killed the monster". Kensuke supposed it, and Toji said:

"If Shinji is in Tokyo-3 again, it is a good news". Kensuke tried to find the explanation for the sentence, but Toji only smiled. "If you see. We would three guys with very serious problems".

* * *

><p>Akane Hidetoshi was working inside a huge storehouse in the Headquarters making inventory about many equipment for her Project Antarctica that pretended to analyze the red water that surrounded the point where the Second Impact changed the world. The Project received NERV Funds and the girl was assigned to the Top Secret Scientific Unit, where Ritsuko used to require the help of the girl according to the service. But, Akane reported with Kozo Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari in the details of the Project that it was labeled as Top Secret and even Misato didn't know the real details of the research that it was scheduled for Gendo Ikari that followed unknown instructions. The equipment were into boxes with specific codes for the Project, and Akane only read the codes with a special machine that it was very close to the DNA Readers that NERV put in each gate, door, hall, room or any place into the Headquarters and eventually in more strange places. Akane felt tired and the feeling increased when she watched the clock that marked the eight o'clock AM.<p>

"The box number 232 is the last". Akane repeated herself the same sentence more time like not believing that the work was done, but she only made a record and the next stage according to the plan, it was the carry of the boxes to the vehicle that NERV would give to the Project. Akane tried to imagine how NERV would put the whole things into another place. A woman entered the storehouse and Akane said "good morning" very respectful.

"Miss Hidetoshi, it is nice to find her". Ritsuko Akagi looked the whole place and the walls were very high. "It is beautiful place".

"I agree with you doctor Akagi. I spent the entire night here and actually I didn't sleep". Akane share with Ritsuko the long hours where the boxes seemed to be a task that never would finish, but with the sunlight coming from the East, a fresh spirit invited to follow the work.

"Maybe, you have eyes with Laser because this walls and the meters between the Geo-Front and the surface were a strong boundary". Ritsuko felt a special feeling when Akane reminded that the Sun began the day when the people did their stuffs and the cities were alive.

"I missed time in the surface". Akane recognized some uncomfortable sensation during her work in the Headquarters, but Ritsuko told that time and patience could change the depression that the lack of natural light affected to the people that worked the most of the day underground. "At this time, I went my apartment and waited the bus for the College". Akane reminded more things about the classes and teachers. Ritsuko shared something and mentioned that Misato became her best friend during College. "I met her when Misato lived in Tokyo-2".

"I needed to find you because your help is necessary". Ritsuko gave to Akane a carpet with a designed program that included the future sync tests for the pilots. Akane was surprised when the list considered Shinji like a pilot, and Ritsuko explained that Shinji decided to rejoin NERV and Misato would be his tutor again.

"So, what do you want from me?" Akane wanted to know the exact role inside the plan considering the hard work that the Project demanded her.

"You have to watch Shinji because my Unit dont want to lose him again. The boy has a bond with the Evangelion, and a pilot is only a pilot like a manager in a enterprise. For some reason, the Evangelion protected him in certain times". Ritsuko proposed the role and Akane reminded when the Unit became a Berserker.

"Fine, I will do it doctor Akagi". Akane accepted the work and Ritsuko walked to the entrance.

"Akane, try to sleep something".

* * *

><p>Almost one-hundred buses were waiting for the people that chose to leave Tokyo-2 because the Government gave them a new home in other Japanese cities if they lost their house and stuffs as the result of the attack. The remaining people decided to stay in the city and the Government offered money for paying the hostage in private homes or for supplying in the places where known people or relatives decided to offer a place. The shock was immense when they left Tokyo-2 because they lost their lives, but the city lost a whole sector. The JSSDF closed the Ground Zero with high fences and electric alarms, and some groups complained for the exaggerated safety precautions. The true lied in that NERV detected that the residential zone contained an EVA Socket and the underwater flown from the land to the surface and if someone entered the lake, the result could be very bad because the electric energy were contained inside the lake. The same background was watched by Gendo Ikari that heard the report from the different Units in the meeting room. Misato told about the state of the Evangelions, Ritsuko showed the researches from Shamshel, the Intelligence Unit detailed the safety around the Ground Zero, the Medical Unit put in context about the psychological problems as a direct side-effect of the loss of homes, and finally Kozo Fuyutsuki made a brief with the treated contents. Misato felt boring like always, but she wanted to talk with Gendo Ikari about Shinji because some things needed the opinion of the father like school, and some considerations that Gendo Ikari could proposed to the tutor. When, the Head left the meeting room, the captain walked from her position to Gendo Ikari that conceded the word to Misato.<p>

"Commander Ikari, I want to talk with you about the pilot Shinji Ikari". Misato referred Shinji with a very formal language for not upsetting the commander with a direct mention of his son. Fuyutsuki heard Misato from behind.

"Okay, speak captain Katsuragi". Gendo Ikari accepted the inquiry and Misato felt some better, and the ideas were flowing into her mind, but finally a few words expressed the doubts that Misato had.

"NERV can change the primary conditions because Shinji Ikari decided to rejoin NERV, according to the procedures, and my doubt is related with those changes". Misato wanted to ensure that her tutorship under the new recruitment was in order, or maybe the father decided something different.

"If Shinji Ikari can synchronize with an Evangelion, there is no problem for maintaining the conditions that concerned her tutorship. Just do what Shinji needs". Gendo Ikari had a larger distance than Misato pretended for the talking. The coldness scared her, but her task was officially approved, despite the null relationship between Shinji and his father. Ikari and Fuyutsuki left the meeting room, and only Misato and Ritsuko stayed inside and looking the NERV logo in the ground screen. Ritsuko asked for the conversation and Misato celebrated the fact that Gendo Ikari decided to continue the tutorship, but the doctor realized that Misato felt a bit strange.

"He told that my task was to give the things that Shinji could need, and ironically Shinji needs a father". Misato reminded her own experience with an absent father during her childhood because the man was very busy in his work, and the complete loneliness in the adolescence when he died and her mother too. Ritsuko consoled her arguing that the times were different, but Misato gave a dark opinion.

"But the word Impact is surrounding us, like during my early years and like his early years". Misato thought in Shinji that was in the apartment. "He didn't sleep in the whole night and when I left the apartment, he could to close the eyes. But Shinji closes the eyes simulating to sleep". Ritsuko theorized that Shinji could be experiencing side-effects from the night in the Geo-Shelter and the Battle, because both events occurred in few hours. "Maybe you are right, but Shinji was talking alone during the night like telling his own perfect battle where the pilot was available from the beginning". Ritsuko smiled and said:

"It is the blame". Ritsuko moved the eyebrows like a signal for an obvious thing, and Misato didn't gave guilt to Shinji, but Ritsuko replied that the same captain kept very distant with Shinji during the battle.

"He put me in danger because I didn't know what he would do with the robot, and his running from Kobe to Tokyo-3 were stupid". Misato stopped the talking because a bad feeling invaded her, and she recognized that a guilt feeling was in her mind during the night.

"I don't want to judge him". Ritsuko and Misato looked each other like not wishing to talk more about Shinji because a common feeling was between them.

* * *

><p>The Twelve members of SEELE were around Gendo Ikari in the dark room, and the meeting was about the last battle against Shamshel. Keel Lorenz mentioned the word "Shamshel" as a direct reference to the Angel, and Gendo Ikari told the events of the last night. Some members were angry because the EVA-01 was forced to do inappropriate things like a induced Berserk Mode.<p>

"Ikari, the Evangelion were made only for defeating Angels and in last instance for helping us in the last time". Keel Lorenz reminded once the true objective that SEELE gave to NERV. Gendo Ikari mentioned that the Evangelions had own variables out of the pilot or remote control. "Maybe, the problem lies in its pilot. Was it a good idea that your son be the pilot". Ikari only talked about the good sync between Shinji and the Evangelion.

"The sync will not be necessary in the future". An unknown member talked about the next mankind like a perfect place where the boundaries among humans were part of the past. "The sync is required because the pilot is not merged with the Evangelion, it is like the people are merged with their own spirits or maybe the leap is our only way for achieving a constant and instantaneous existence". Keel Lorenz shut up the member, and the rest of the black columns with the label "SOUND ONLY" commented the deadlines, and Gendo Ikari promised to respect the conditions.

"I am working on that very strongly, and I am promising it". Keel Lorenz said that SEELE was trusting in Ikari, yet.

* * *

><p>Shinji was sleeping on the floor with Pen Pen that ate dry fish, and Misato opened the door when the clock marked the midday. The captain examined Shinji during his sleeping.<p>

"Oh Shinji, the day is your night, and your schedule was made opposite to you". Misato went to her room changed the uniform for her typical wearing in the house. Pen Pen made friendly noises when Misato returned to the living room and trying to wake up Shinji. The teenager opened the eyes and the sunlight blinded him. "Hello Shinji".

"Misato, you are here". Shinji talked very slowly because the light really affected his eyes, and Misato move the curtains. "What time is it?" Pen Pen touched Shinji with its face.

"Shinji, I decided to cut my shift because I need to examine you". Misato realized how Shinji reacted some disturbed when she mentioned an examination.

"What is wrong?" Shinji inquired with anger, but keeping respect.

"Medical Exams, it is the routine". Misato mentioned a session in the Medical Unit and reminded when Rei had to spent hours after the battle, and maybe the doctor could give you a license.

"Why would I need a license?" Shinji replied Misato that opened the curtain very quickly. "Shit!"

"For this. You are suffering photophobia and maybe insomnia. I am sorry but if you wanted to come back here, you have to be a pilot and not a troubled teenager". Misato talked as the captain and Shinji felt the temptation for be rebel against his captain, but the duty was stronger.

"Okay, I will go to the doctor like you said captain". Shinji left the living room wearing his pajama, but Misato stopped him.

"You are leaving me alone during a conversation. I really think that you are not a rebel teenager, but you are a kid. Be a pilot is more than politeness and perfect scores, I am talking about the person in his integrity. You are not only a pilot. Don't forget this". Shinji went to the room and Misato followed Shinji that wanted to close the door but Misato entered to the room with him. They sat on the bed.

"I am sorry". Shinji was depressed, and lied on the bed. "I am sleepy again".

"Look, I will leave you alone but it is important that you hear me. A doctor must define your medical stats because Ritsuko needs to know if a medical license is necessary and she would change the schedule". Misato showed the Shinji a book.

"Will I come back to the school?" Shinji asked for the classes and Misato confirmed that the schedule considered the school.

"You have to attend classes and see your classmates. It is so obvious Shinji, that you need to live like other boys. And you are a pilot". Misato realized that Shinji smiled when they talked about school. "I am giving a chance for being more than a pilot, and I know that you really hate to be a pilot". Shinji looked Misato with tears in the eyes.

"Okay, it is fine". Shinji didn't want to cry and Misato felt how Shinji was struggling with the sadness.

"Thanks". Misato greeted Shinji and left the room. The boy cried when Misato closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The authorities planned the opening of the First Tokyo-3 High School two days after the double incident with the robot and the Angel, and like a way for closing and showing the joined spirit that belonged to the Japanese people, they invited to the student to arrange the school for the opening.<p>

"It is a nice day". Kensuke commented to Toji during the walking from the apartment to the school.

"Yeah, I wonder how many people decided to leave Tokyo-3?" Toji watched that Rei Ayanami was entering the gates of the school.

"Almost 6,454 people". Kensuke surprised Toji with the answer and the friend replied him about the information source. "My father told me, but I don't want to know more details because if he say that the military life is not properly for a boy that only wants to be with his father. I really prefer not involve in such things". Kensuke felt sadness, but Toji reminded that he wasn't alone.

"We are here but I feel a strange sensation". Toji couldn't describe the new feelings because the disaster in Tokyo-3 disturbed the whole life of the people. They were relocating their lives.

Hikari Horaki was organized the class 2-A for the tasks that the Headmaster assigned to the students like clean classrooms, to teach delay sessions with the teachers that came to the day, too. Toji and Kensuke joined their class, and Rei was hearing the instructions but looking the windows like always.

"Look, it is Rei Ayanami". Kensuke commented about the girl that didn't speak with anyone, but the classmates didn't care very much about her.

"No doubt, she was involved that night and maybe she met Shinji". Toji was pretty sure that Rei knew information about the Third Children because the reports talked about both Evangelions in the scene. Kensuke wasn't to ask Rei because he didn't feel good, and Toji promised to talk with Rei during the day in the school. After the instructions, Hikari guided a group to the hall and they had to clean the windows, and the remaining students would have to clean the classroom.

* * *

><p>Maya Ibuki was talking with someone during a meeting between her, Ritsuko, Misato and German Scientists that worked in the German Branch. The topic of the meeting according to the slides were related with the set up of the Instantaneous System, that it was developed in NERV Germany and the Headquarters had to add it into MAGI system in the next months. A chart showed the deadlines of the project, and Ritsuko asked for the firewalls that could prevent a bad reaction from MAGI to the Instantaneous System, or also known as IS. Misato felt that Ritsuko explained the possible reaction of the System like a very important issue, but the thoughts were beyond simple concerns about computers, codes or something. Maya confirmed that the firewall could be very effective, but Ritsuko insisted in the low probability of failure. Misato smiled when Ritsuko showed the probabilities, and reminded how the same doctor rejected the poor scores that the captain showed supporting her strategy during the battle against Shamshel. The entire meeting was being watched from Gendo`s office and he repeated the name "Shamshel" in his mind. Kozo Fuyutsuki was with him like always, but quiet.<p>

"...thanks for your patience during the connection between the camera and the slides". Misato apologized a delay before the meeting. She talked in German, and the scientists reminded when Misato worked in the German Branch after her graduation. Finally, the meeting ended and Maya felt a bit relaxed because she joked with the delay.

"It was boring". Ritsuko seemed to be tired and Misato recommended to take some free hours because the most of the employees were freed during the day, because the Commander approved that only maintenance tasks were executed during the day. "What about your pilot?" Misato only told that Shinji was at home and probably sleeping with Pen Pen, because it was the only thing that he did during the day.

"Captain Katsuragi, the Medical Unit received the requirement from our Unit for Shinji". Maya showed to Misato a document where the Scientific Unit wanted to have the medical stats because MAGI needed to design the scheduled according to the data. Misato promised that Shinji would visit NERV tomorrow.

"Okay, but it is important to show the exams to the Commander Ikari". Ritsuko realized when Misato heard the word "Ikari" and smiled ironically. "I don't know if it is a real concern".

"Are you disagreeing with your commander?" Misato joked with Ritsuko that tried to ignore the question. "Shinji is like a pendulum, because that night he took the Evangelion and ran from Kobe to Tokyo-3, and he is totally depressed right now. There is no a middle point". Misato felt lost and Maya suggested about a possible stress.

"Please, bring him tomorrow here because the sync stats were correlated with the mind". Ritsuko left the meeting the room very quickly. Misato looked Maya how finding an explanation for the behavior.

"I don't know but the Instantaneous System is the guilty. Maybe, it is the tense". Maya explained that Ritsuko worked during nights writing an own firewall for MAGI. "Doctor Akagi wants to protect MAGI".

"I really thought that her cats are the only living things that she loves". Misato apologized very quickly when Maya looked her very serious after the joke.

"Excuse me, captain but I need to go". Maya made a reverence, and Misato stayed alone in the meeting room but the silence were nice because the walls really isolated the room to the rest of the complex.

"These walls were made for not hearing from outside. A secret lied here, but it was late for hear it".

Misato spoke very slow, and the weight of her words only have sense for her.

* * *

><p>Pen Pen was taking a shower before to sleep because the lights of the apartment were very soft, and only Misato was in the living room watching the TV and drinking beer. She opened the freezer to Pen Pen that enter its home.<p>

"Good night". Misato closed the door, and Shinji appeared in the hall. "Shinji, are you right?"

"Yes, I am fine". Shinji joined Misato in the living room, and the captain commented about a show where many people was talking stories about ghosts. "My tutor didn't want to show that to me when we lived together". Misato smiled and Shinji was tempted to say "excuse me" because it was out of place to mention the former tutor as the tutor, if Misato was it. But, at the same time she understood the remember.

_Stress_

"I didn't believe them". Misato tried to comment the TV show and Shinji heard the stories during a while, but Misato changed the channel many times only finding the Public Channel with news.

"They repaired the Shinkansen". Shinji pointed a special coverage where the Government rebuilt the destroyed line between Tokyo-3 and Kobe in few hours using advanced technology.

"Yeah, it was very fast". Misato reminded the Log that explained what Shinji did in Kobe and the people that he met. At the same time, Shinji reminded their friends in the city and Heizo`s toy.

_What you promised to them_

Shinji looked Misato feeling something, and the captain smiled to him.

"But, the plane was faster". Shinji heard music with the MP3 player and Misato asked him for the commentary. "When I traveled to Kobe, a plane flied over Mount Fuji. Maybe, it was part of the JSSDF forces". Misato reminded the brief conflict between Japan, China and South Korea after the destruction of the Octahedron.

"Fortunately, you didn't run on the top of Mount Fuji that night. The whole country would want to kill you". Misato received a report with the environmental damages after each battle, but the report only was read few times. Shinji smiled and changed the channel. "Come on, choose something that you like". Shinji pushed the buttons changing the different channels, and the last signal was about animals and lakes.

"I don't know what you like". Shinji pointed his MP3 player like his real distraction, and Misato wanted to ask about the music, but a remember lied in her mind and told it.

"I really watch much TV during my adolescence. They put me in front of the TV". Misato watched herself younger and surrounded for walls, and the TV showed people talking. Shinji heard her very carefully, because he felt that many people was telling him things, and he didn't heard properly.

"Your parents?" Shinji imagined that Misato`s parents were involved, but the captain immediately denied it.

"My-My father died when I was twelve". Misato looked Shinji with a sad smile in the face, and Shinji nodded like understanding. "When a shock occurs, the words can be deleted from your mouth and your head". Shinji tried to follow Misato, but the same words are very cryptic for him, and maybe the thing wasn't to ask more, but now the remembers invaded him.

_Okay, if she is not your mother, tutor, friend, maybe she is your girlfriend and you are escaping from Tokyo-3. _

_She is not my girlfriend, but I wasn't much close to her._

"I am sorry Misato". Shinji shared the feeling with the captain that realized how Shinji tried to be more kind with her, but huge walls were between them, and the mystery lied about who was building the walls that kept the secrets at each side waiting for crashing.

"Look, I know that you wanted to meet your tutor, but he dead before your arriving at Kobe. I didn't know it until to receive the Log from Intelligence Unit. You always mentioned him, the few times that you spoke with me, and I am really sorry Shinji. I ignore why his death wasn't told you at the proper time." Misato didn't want to depress Shinji, but the tension between them was increasing and maybe to tell the truths at its time, it could be less painful that not tell anything. Shinji commented about the empty house and the few things that he could bring.

"Obviously, you know about the people that I met after". Shinji and Misato talked the same language and the answer was obvious like the eloquence that Shinji demonstrated with the inquiry.

"I only read a list of things and not feelings. Do you remember when I told that if the Instantaneous System could track our deepest feelings or Instantaneous feelings, the world would come to the end?" Shinji nodded immediately, because he was very intrigued with the issue. Misato linked that with the Prime Minister's resign and the chance for putting a computer to guide the Government.

"The real log is with you, and you are the only person that can to tell it. The things that you lived those hours belonged to you. Maybe I am crazy, but I am afraid of not tell anything with emotion".

* * *

><p><em>Maybe, I am a person without emotions, and Misato always talks about it.<em>

_But, I always feel that it is not necessary to tell everything._

_Maybe, I am wrong because many people told me that to bring from inside to outside._

_How many times did you say maybe?_

_Twice._

_Why do I always repeat things that she would tell me during training?_

_Perhaps, I always wanted to be a pilot._

_But, she was right...I hate to be a pilot._

_Misato always talks me about the things that she hates._

_Or, she really hates her job like me._

Ritsuko Akagi followed the sync stats that Shinji achieved during his first test after the rejoining, and the results were displayed in the computers with MAGI`s analysis. Misato watched the pilot through a monitor with Akane that spent some time in the Scientific Unit after the beginning of the Project Antarctica.

"Captain Katsuragi, the pilot is reaching the zero-zero point". Maya kept the LCL at normal concentration, and Misato asked for the core parameters of the EVA-01, and the technicians reported null activity related with the Berserk Mode.

"Your pilot is doing great effort. Good job". Ritsuko pointed the charts where the stats demonstrated that the zero-zero point was reached with the mental dirtiness versus the sync with their marginal or instantaneous rates close to zero. "He is using the stress".

"I see that Shinji could be a perfect pilot, but nothing about his great scores are useful for a normal life". Misato told that Shinji couldn't sleep another night and explained to Ritsuko the things that he lived in Kobe according to the log. "Just, don't say anything because the log was only between my unit and Intelligence".

"I really appreciate your help. I need a good pilot and you need a good man". Ritsuko and Misato interchanged a smiled but being very carefully about the top secret information.

"I was thinking about to help him". Misato received a letter from Maya that contained the stats of the test because the Scientific Unit needed the signature for approving the test. "Maybe, Shinji needs a routine because the day and the night are the same thing for him right now. I really consider the chance that to send Shinji to the school tomorrow morning".

"Yeah, his mind will avoid stressful thoughts if he shares with classmates. Actually, the school will reopen tomorrow". Ritsuko ordered to reduce the concentration because the test ended and Shinji heard Maya`s instructions.

_You can breath normal again pilot Ikari._

_The test ended with good results. Congratulations._

"Shinji, how are you?" Misato asked him when the LCL left the Entry Plug from below and the EVA-01 was disconnected.

"I am fine, captain Katsuragi. I am trying to resist, what about you?"

"Me too".

**N/A: Well, the chapter ends here. I always think about how to end any chapter and the final results differs from the first thought. Thanks for reading me and share your comments with me. About the reviews, I really recognize that the first chapter was awful. Best wishes for everyone!**


	26. Instantaneous Anxiety

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**26**

**Instantaneous Anxiety.**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**N/A: Hello! I have to give an explanation about my missing time, but my job took my effort and for first time I tried to write, but the ideas left me behind. Now, this little chapter is a reconnection with the story and I hope that you can understand me. Enjoy it!. **

Akane Hidetoshi drunk a beer in the NERV cafeteria during her shift in the middle of the night, and the place was empty except by her, but a shadow came closer to the girl. However, the lamps revealed the shadow.

"Good night". Akane smiled when another woman took sit next to her in the same table, and she brought some cigarettes.

"Night miss Akane, do you like?" The woman offered a cigarette to Akane, but the girl respectfully denied it.

"We can share the night here". Akane mentioned the loneliness of the Headquarters during the night, and Ritsuko Akagi didn't seem much surprised because the routine and another things converted the long hours as a part of the life.

"But, I have to recognize that the outside darkness with the moon shining is much better than this place only lit by lights. It is curious, but I learnt to value certain things in this place." Ritsuko ended a cigarette and immediately the smoke came from the mouth like chimneys. Akane smiled but her words didn't escape from the mouth. "Come on girl, tell me the joke".

"I still remember when I was a student in my first years in the college, and a teacher showed to the class the classical images from the first Industrial Revolution with the smoke from the steam machines, and I always saw you working and maybe you are thinking how to make the job better than yesterday". Akane felt a strange emotion that really disturbed Ritsuko, but the coldness overtook any emotion from the scientist.

"You see, this place built with metal and machines are an enormous resonance box for remembers or dreams". Ritsuko really tried to give the same emphasis to the words because Akane could realize when a person was revealing the real meaning of the words.

"It is funny, because I told you about a certain moment when I was a student, but I am a student, yet". Akane apologized for the complicated sentence, but Ritsuko calm her and the girl told that the college will organize the graduation months later.

"It is fine that you feel anxiety for the future, and not an instantaneous anxiety because your life is reaching a not turning back point". Ritsuko really appreciated that Akane spoke about some things without judge her, but the scientist felt that the conversation reached its own zero-zero point, and she said: "I have to work more hours because the Evangelions are being checked, and an Angel can appear right now". Akane saw how Ritsuko left the cafeteria, and a big doubt put her world in front to an unknown reality.

"An angel, what is an Angel?".

Akane felt an instantaneous anxiety, and for first time the long perspective that she kept in her heart vanished changing the focus to the Angels and the constant threats that they brought to Japan and the world, and a very deep hole seemed to be the reflection of the anxiety.

"A hole between me and my next step". Akane understood how pathetic was the feeling that Ritsuko shared with her minutes ago, and she thought in her friend Misato and no evidence about that anxiety appeared. "She is copying with that, but how?


	27. Apathy or Apologies

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**27**

**Apathy or Apologies**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**N/A: Hello, I am here with a new chapter. As you realized, I changed the Chapter One with a new version because the first text was uploaded without any correction.**

**Well, this new chapter is about the events after the triple EMARGENCY that Japan faced, and specifically when Shinji returned to Misato`s apartment. Enjoy it!  
><strong>

Misato Katsuragi was trying to figure out what Shinji did in his room when the time marked a new day, but the city was completely dark because nobody was awake, except NERV personnel that worked in their night shift like doctor Akagi. Actually, she called Misato minutes ago to speak a little bit before few exhausting hours of research with the Evangelions because the Units had to be ready just in case. Apparently, Misato achieved to avoid the ongoing or instantaneous despair to face a new Angel when the things seemed to be calm. Now, she was curious about Shinji, despite the tons of papers that Intelligence Unit wrote during his auto-exile period when the whole country fought a war, an Angel attacked and the only alternative to the Evangelions simply failed. Finally, the captain knocked the door, and Shinji smiled when Misato watched him and the room.

"It is late Shinji. Are you right?" Misato realized that Shinji couldn't sleep properly again, and maybe he tried to be busy for some unknown reason that the Intelligence Logs were unable to decipher, because the mystery around those missing days were lied in a simple conversation, but Misato nor Shinji wanted to take action first. Ritsuko Akagi mentioned something about hedgehogs, but Misato didn't pay enough attention.

"I am sorry Misato, but I wanted to unpack my stuffs". Shinji pointed the boxes that they never had opened since his welcome many weeks ago. Misato sat on the bed, and Shinji was opening a book on the floor. They watched the walls and the bulb that lit the room with a very hot light.

"The school will reopen in some hours. Try to sleep". Misato warned Shinji about his "first" day, and Shinji just answered that he read the introduction book like the first time. "Fine, but I don't want to receive a warning for you". Misato calmed her voice because Shinji put a typical expression on his face when another person called with a louder voice.

"I only was opening my stuffs". Shinji spoke very cold, but the same feeling related with a tough trait between him and Misato surrounded him. "I am sorry".

"I don't know what thing is worse...your apathy or your constant apologies. Maybe, it is the same thing". Misato preferred to know what the box protected with the tape, and Shinji acceded to reveal the content of the box. "It is paper". Shinji showed a very ancient map of Japan that Misato took with both hands.

"My tutor gave me this when I was six and the teacher began to teach us about Japan". Shinji smiled when the remembers came from the past, and Misato looked Shinji with strange eyes, and the pilot realized that Misato felt something.

"If you allow me..."

Misato showed the map to Shinji and with some fingers pointed the places where the tsunami flooded after the Second Impact and the lost places. Shinji watched how many cities disappeared forever.

"I am sorry". Shinji put a hand on his mouth because he spelled forbidden words for the moment, but Misato only said "Thank you".

"That wasn't an apology Shinji Ikari. Our lost lands and lives, but it is late to tell those stories, but I want give you a task". Misato left the bed and Shinji promised to sleep very soon because the time was passing. "Read your Almanac about Yonaguni...now it is real".

Shinji nodded and Misato closed the door.


	28. Track Dead People

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**28**

**Track Dead People**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**N/A: Thanks for reading the fanfic. A new chapter is here!  
><strong>

Ritsuko Akagi read a manifest with the personnel that NERV Headquarters chose to send with the Super Solenoid Engine that was recovered from Shamshel to NERV Germany according to the schedule that both countries agreed days ago, and additionally she checked the list with the scientific team that supported the Project Antarctica with Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki in the command. The doctor only could approve certain things about the project because its goals and expected results belonged to a Top Secret initiative from Commander Ikari. When the clock marked the eleven o'clock, the doctor left the office.

"Good morning doctor Akagi". Akane Hidetoshi walked for the hall when Ritsuko waited for a free elevator. "Is that the list?"

"Yes, you are included". Ritsuko felt the anxiety from the young woman, but Akane smiled because she shared a copy of the same document when a elevator opened the doors. Both women entered it, and Ritsuko pushed the number ten. "Level ten?".

"Yeah, Misato needs me in her Unit". Akane spied the few papers that Ritsuko carried in the carpets, and the doctor only explained about the discoveries from the Angel.

"The German branch needs this". Ritsuko pointed the files that only showed the NERV logo.

"I see".

The elevator stopped at the Tactical Operations Unit Floor, and some personnel were behind the computers and the main hall was clean. Ritsuko and Akane asked authorized access to Misato`s office, and the captain opened the gate from her desk. She was writing her signature in many papers.

"Ladies, thanks for coming". Misato allowed them to sit on the chairs, and Ritsuko gave to Misato some copies of the documents. "Thanks doctor Akagi, I thought that the engine was under our protection".

"NERV Germany will develop a complete research, and they must give us the System". Ritsuko was very serious and Akane really thought that her presence was a problem for Ritsuko.

"It is not an interchange doctor Akagi. Our common schedule is the reason, and before the System, they must give us the Unit". Misato caught the attention of the ladies, and Akane asked for the mysterious terms that Misato and Ritsuko wanted to say like covering something.

"Miss Hidetoshi, your term is the remaining in the conversation". Ritsuko spoke ironically, but Akane didn't understand anything, and Misato looked Akane serious.

"You can leave doctor Akagi". Misato allowed Ritsuko to leave the place, and Akane felt a strange game between both Heads. Finally, Misato smiled when Ritsuko closed the door.

"What was that?" Akane asked keeping respectful.

"Well, when Ritsuko told you about the term, I didn't know anything". Misato began to laugh, and Akane felt uncomfortable. "Sorry, Ritsuko is a serious person but I really believed that she was acting before your eyes and I followed her. However, she asked your for your secret keywords and I understand it, right now". Misato wanted to give a sense in the explanation, but Akane just nodded for obligation.

"I see, can I ask you something?" Akane read a paper that Misato put into a carpet.

"Sure, speak".

"Who are you?"

Misato looked Akane very confused, and the young scientist mentioned her talking with Ritsuko days ago when they shared a night shift in the Headquarters.

"How do you live if an Angel can end the world right now?" Akane told another question that really surprised Misato that felt how the remembers came again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Misato smiled when Akane nodded. "Sometimes, I feel the the world is out since many years ago, and I am only a ghost because the people how really were disappeared years ago".

Akane smiled gave to Misato a light in the middle of the dark conversation.

"What happened if I feel that my life is beginning right now?"

"Well, there is a problem because many people feel that the world is ended and they want to finish the shit. Akane, just try to track that people and give me a list because certain events were arranged very opposite to begin a life". Akane felt very bad, and she wanted to wake up after a nightmare, but Misato changed her expression to the typical and she really understood that what the captain said was real.

"Okay, I will track them. But, the people that want to live in this world must be hidden from them".

Misato nodded.


	29. Vertical Money Flow

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**29**

**Vertical Money Flow**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**N/A: A new chapter is here! I will write a longer chapter but I don't know if it will be the next one to this. Thanks for reading it.**

Ritsuko Akagi read a report where scientists from the American Branch proved new technological advances in transport and warfare during the meeting between the Headquarters and the rest of the branches around the world. Misato Katsuragi only heard the explanations of the scientists that used to appear like holograms in the middle of the box.

"The models are fine, but you have to write the codes for the budget". Misato waited the end of the presentation to speak. The Americans really didn't gave a good explanation for the empty places in the budget section in the report. "If you get the money, I need the codes because Business and Finance Unit only works with the codes". Ritsuko looked Misato with attention, because the captain only spoke about certain problems with the work flow between her Unit and the Finance Unit.

"We understand your concerns captain Katsuragi, but this meeting is purely technical and we need your opinions because the Evangelions were involved with the designs". Misato saw her copy of the report on the table closed, but Ritsuko gave her copy to the captain. The doctor mentioned to the holograms about the designs.

"Okay, the patent is very explanatory, but I am curious about the mechanism that could help us with the transportation". Ritsuko conceded to Misato few minutes to read the report and keep the Americans` attention out of the captain.

"The prototype will allow us to move the Evangelions in vertical position, and the engines will run only with the air that the turbines..sorry...the pump catches the air and the turbines will run with the air, and the mechanism will work". The Americans showed the patents where a sort of helicopter appeared but adapted to the Evangelions. Finally, Misato read the key points of the report.

"Guys, the plane is fine but I want to know if the project has a design for fight". Misato examined the drawings and she didn't found places for weapons. The Americans only specified that the systems keep a huge adaptability, but the budget is only for transport, and any change in the designs would need more money.

"The Government wants to give money, but the countries were writing the reports to the United Nations that really approved the resources and NERV is part of the UN". Ritsuko and Misato understood the lack of money that affected NERV in the last days, but the UN promised to give the needed resources if an Angel attacks in any moment.

"I really hope that your Evangelions can be brought to the Headquarters using the VTOLs when our Heads decide it". Misato ended the meeting with the Americans and the holograms disappeared.

"Good. The meeting was technical and not about money". Ritsuko complained about the topics that Misato told like avoiding the original plan.

"Look doctor Akagi, our commander always is saying that we have to be prepared for the Angels any time, and I only tried to ask if the prototype would allow an arrangement for fight, if an Angel would decide to attack during a transport, or we can use the VTOL for fight". Misato wanted to convince Ritsuko about new designs, but the doctor told that "the money was out".

"The codes are blocked, and my Unit only has money for few days". Ritsuko showed to Misato, a report where the charts demonstrated that the UN stopped the money flow.

"I think that NERV will change some things, and that it is the reason to block the budget for us".

Misato scared Ritsuko that really told that new information was unavoidable.


	30. Involved

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**30**

**Involved**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**N/A: A new chapter is here and thanks for your readings. Enjoy it!**

Misato Katsuragi left her blue car in the parking zone next to the apartment, and before leaving it she watched the huge stock of papers in many carpets that she brought from NERV to her home. She picked up a line with the cellphone and the voice of Shinji Ikari saluted her.

"Shinji, I need your help with some things. Please, I am in the car". Misato watched to the main entrance of the apartment and holding the heavy carpets. The weather was nice because the sun lit the last hours of the day with a comfortable temperature. Finally, Shinji opened the main door and Misato pointed herself from the parking zone.

"Hello Shinji, do you help a woman with this?" Misato smiled to the pilot that took the carpets and immediately he asked for the content. "I have to read and write those papers". Shinji and Misato entered the elevator and they didn't talk anything until the apartment. Shinji opened the door with a key. Pen Pen awaited for them and Misato touched its head and the penguin looked Shinji very strange.

"So, what about your day?" Misato asked to Shinji, meanwhile she pointed the small table to put the carpets on it. Pen Pen and Shinji looked to each other.

"It was fine, captain Katsuragi". Shinji felt the wish to leave the apartment in his deepest mind, and Pen Pen followed him because Misato looked them very serious.

"Your face pilot..."

Pen Pen left Shinji alone with Misato, and the boy whispered "coward" with a smile, but the captain asked again and Shinji was completely paralyzed.

"Clearly, it was something bad and it really happened because you don't have words to tell me a lie, am I right?" Misato smiled and invited Shinji to sit on the floor around the small table that held the carpets and many documents with the NERV logo. Shinji watched the stuffs like avoiding the next step of the conversation. "Did you expect that a penguin could save you from something? Or maybe, it is easier to tell it". Shinji touched his face when he felt a little pain, and Misato extended a hand and examined the bandits that covered the mouth.

"It hurts". Shinji felt more pain when Misato ended the examination.

"Yeah, you complained it like an animal or a human, but a human can tell the reason". Misato didn't adopt an angry attitude to the boy, instead she offered help.

"Somebody hit me at the school today". Shinji put the head down and Misato opened a carpet with papers and inquiries from different Units.

"Rei Ayanami told me that the classmates were hostile with her". Misato realized how Shinji didn't believe those words and replied telling that the whole class ignored her at any time. "That happened months ago before your recruiting, and I don't know what she did to change the things and it was the only time that Rei complained about anything". Misato gave a paper to Shinji that showed a schedule of tests and new programs.

"Rei is fine". Shinji had the image of Rei inside the mind and Misato really appreciated that Shinji always was concerned of her.

"Thanks because I am just her captain, but you are her colleague and classmate". Misato gave a pen to Shinji that put his signature on the paper. "Great, you didn't write a complaint about the schedule".

"It is useless". Shinji was sad and Misato asked him about the answer. "I cannot escape because I don't have a place instead this apartment". Misato felt strange and seemed to be tired.

"How many time did you live with your tutor?" Misato asked very serious to Shinji that answered "since my father abandoned me". Shinji didn't want to cry but the eyes were wet.

"My face hurts". Shinji tried to talk about a different theme, but Misato asked: "I really would like to know about the time when you lived in Kobe".

"Just check the log". Shinji looked Misato very serious, but the captain smiled and specified: "The time when he was alive, because it is like a missing time for me".

"He hit me because his best friend left the school..."

"Fine, when you are ready...tell me".

"...because I destroyed his home during a battle, and the rest of the class wanted to kill me".

Misato looked the roof when the sunlight disappeared because the night came very soon.

"Shinji, follow me".

Pen Pen watched from the window when Misato and Shinji entered to the blue car and they left the parking zone to the street, and the captain drove very fast from the apartment to the main avenue that connected the blocks of Tokyo-3 with Tokyo-2. Shinji just followed Misato that she was very quiet, and finally she stopped.

"Misato, this is the Ground Zero". Shinji and his captain arrived to the destroyed place when the last Angel attacked the residential place. Misato pointed the barriers that the JSSDF put between the Ground Zero and the city.

"Shinji, just listen...Your classmate hit you because of fury. The people of Tokyo-2 have been to fight with tension, fear and death from many weeks when the first Angel attacked, and a longer time when the Government decided to built Tokyo-3 and many people died during the construction, and it is a just a possibility but many students had relatives that died during the period. A person can release tension with fights, but I have to tell you the worst part of this...you are not in the same field because you are involved like Rei, like me, your father, Ritsuko and more people. Maybe your classmate was ungrateful with you, but you were the face of us. I like to be just a woman that had to run to the shelters and not be the person who I am right now, but my life gave me this. You are in the same line like me. Pay attention...someone will be with you but you have to be a bit kind with people and not a soldier the whole time. Don't forget it.


	31. Sandalphon Magnitude 10 Part One

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**31**

**Sandalphon Magnitude 10.0**

**Part One**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX. Certain events can differ from the original anime, but the whole timeline from the first Angel where Shinji decided to join NERV and the related events around the Human Instrumentality Project after the final Angel remains intact, if the destiny says something different. Thanks for reading my fanfic, and a new chapter is here. Enjoy it!**

Shinji Ikari was reading his Almanac during another boring History class with the old teacher, and many students realized that Shinji preferred to waste the time instead of listen him The class representative Hikari Horaki talked with Shinji after the class about the reading, but Shinji only explained that nothing had a sense for him. Hikari and her friends felt something special when Ikari told that the class were stupid. But, the unusual behavior was deeply analyzed by Kensuke Aida that commented it with Toji.

"Something is wrong". Kensuke shared the same numbness that Shinji showed from always. Toji was quiet and watching the sky. "Unfortunately for us, the aliens cannot help us with the Angels".

"Wait, are you comparing the Angels with aliens?" Toji inquired Kensuke with serious face, and the classmate explained that if the aliens really existed, they don't want to kill Angels if the things on Earth weren't important for them. "So, can I that you lost the hope in the aliens?"

"Maybe, but the things was fantasy over reality, but you are right my friend. I am keeping the life around the line". Kensuke felt depressed when the last Angel destroyed his home and his father decided to leave him because the life into a JSSDF base was hard.

"What is wrong?" Toji resumed the feeling that Kensuke wanted to share minutes ago. His friend pointed Shinji that read the book with obsession. "Why are you looking him?"

"The normal Shinji hears the lessons, and the abnormal doesn't hear". Kensuke told with lower voice because Toji warned him.

"Sorry, I look the same stupid Shinji". Toji didn't follow the strange opinion about Shinji from Kensuke.  
>"Shinji decided to rejoin NERV because he is in this school". Kensuke spoke with calm because the thoughts were pushing to find a way off from his head.<p>

"And?"

"The two Evangelions have pilots, right. It is better than one". Kensuke explained it with simplicity, and Toji tried to give some credit to Shinji because the Angels were defeated with both Evangelions, and the perspective was awful if more Angels were on the list.

"I get it. It is about safety because we don't know how many Angels are coming from the outer space, but we have two Evangelions. We know it". Toji smiled when Kensuke told "eureka".

"I found hope right now, but what would happen if the pilots lose hope?" Kensuke shared a new issue that darkened the free time between History and the next class.

"What?"

"If that happens, we are lost. We found a new reason to smile, but that implies a responsibility because we have two Evangelions speaking in behalf of the world. But right now, we have two pilots that are our classmates. We have to share this good moment with them". Toji and Kensuke looked Shinji and walked from the door of the classroom 2-A to the windows where Shinji was.

"Ikari, what are you reading?" Toji asked Shinji that stopped the reading the found both classmates looking him. Kensuke tried to examine the old book.

"I am reading something". Shinji answered the question with shyness, and Toji took the book but Shinji didn't want to complain.

"If I were a stranger and not a classmate. Come on, you have to defend your belongings or simply say something". Toji gave the book to Kensuke that read the cover and the marked pages.

"This book is old...older than you and us". Kensuke pointed the date of the first edition that Shinji had. Shinji commented about his former tutor.

"And your parents?" Toji inquired Shinji, but Kensuke felt that the question could bring events very intimate according to the first purpose of the talking. "Sorry, it is your business".

"How are you?" Kensuke opened the book in the page 332 that showed a worldwide map with red dots and numbers.

"I am fine". Shinji answered very slowly, but Toji didn't believe him because nobody was fine since the last Angel. Kensuke reminded the night where the Angel destroyed the residential zone.

"Why were you reading about earthquakes?" Kensuke showed the same page with the drawing, and Shinji explained that each red dot marked a significant earthquake in the last two hundred years.

"The earthquakes are unpredictable". Shinji read the last sentence of the explanatory text in the page 332.

"Yeah, like Angels right?" Kensuke examined the powerful earthquakes on the map and Toji nodded when Shinji smiled.

"Nobody into NERV can know when an Angel will come".

"Both are unpredictable, earthquakes just happen and destroy, and you can destroy an Angel with your partner. If you were lost, think that". Kensuke gave the book to Shinji that asked why they decided to talk with him.

"Just keep fighting". Toji left Kensuke and Shinji when the bell ringed and the students came back to the classroom 2-A. Finally, Shinji followed Kensuke that waited him.

"What is worst...an Angel or the earthquake that reached 9.5 in the 1960?" Kensuke asked Shinji that said:

"I don't know because we weren't when the earthquake occurred and the people that felt it weren't here to look the Angel".

"You are a werewolf".


	32. Sandalphon Magnitude 10  Part Two

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Sandalphon Magnitude 10 – Part Two**

**Lost Collections.**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**N/A: Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter of the story. I really sorry for the delay but many factors contributed to left the story months ago. Well, the second part of Sandalphon is here. Enjoy it!**

Rei Ayanami watched her own reflected nude body in front of the mirror that it really was a cylindrical surface where a liquid very similar to the LCL came from the roof through tubes that opened seconds ago because Ritsuko Akagi managed the system that MAGI supported to the experiment. Gendo Ikari was watching the parameters in his own computer from his office with Kozo Fuyutsuki. Rei looked Ritsuko that pointed the cylinder with the hands.

"It is all ready". Ritsuko talked to Rei, but the voice seemed to be directed to others because Gendo Ikari and his vice-commander heard the instructions that Ritsuko sent to Rei when the girl felt how the liquid covered her body and a strange heat began.

"The levels are fine". Ritsuko watched a ruler that indicated how the liquid varied from a certain measure to another according a range showed by the ruler. The numbers gave a special bright to the HUD that Ritsuko and the Heads of NERV followed from the office. The bright of the LCD screens in front Gendo diminishes the powerful green characters inside the "Tree" on the roof of the office.

Rei closed her eyes and the darkness came to her mind, but the feeling was slower because the liquid and the heat were opposite to feel quick or normal sensations. Even the numbness was detected for the electronic devices that MAGI used for interpreting the basic stats because Ritsuko changed the configuration of the liquid when the mental dirtiness of Rei began to rise.

"Doctor Akagi, take care of keeping Rei at reasonable rates for the Dummy System". Ritsuko heard the orders of Gendo through the audio system. "Okay commander, Rei is fine and the system is saving the data". Kozo Fuyutsuki compared the ongoing results with the past records because the Dummy Plug showed anomalies.

"_Don't move"._ A female voice invaded Rei`s mind during the test, but the girl recognized the voice as yours. Then, she forced her eyes to be closer but the darkness was the signal to ensure that Rei followed the protocol to test the Dummy System. Ritsuko felt strange because the stats reflected a situation where maybe she experimented sometimes and not precisely during her job.

"_Let it to do what they want to do". _Unexpectedly, captain Katsuragi appeared before Rei that opened the eyes but the darkness surrounded her and Misato that just looked her with a smile and began to walk from the darkness to Rei. "Are you right?" Misato asked to Rei that just nodded like a soldier nods to a captain. But, she didn't feel stress and really enjoyed to be with Misato. Then, the captain disappeared.

"_Are you right?" _Rei heard the same words that Misato spelled into her mind, but now another person was with Rei. Shinji Ikari smiled and Rei tried to close the eyes more strongly. Gendo and Ritsuko realized when Rei had a rigid expression on the face but the mouth moved very slightly to form a shy smile. Kozo Fuyutsuki commented that Rei was thinking during the experiment. "Maybe she does it, and we don't have to know what she is thinking". Gendo Ikari looked the stats and Shinji was part of his thoughts. "I really asked if Shinji feels that Yui is inside the Evangelion, or maybe I just imagine it". Fuyutsuki didn't want to ask why Gendo was looking to the floor instead of following the experiments.

"Rei, please confirm if you can feel the water". Ritsuko talked to the girl that opened the eyes, and the liquid replaced the darkness. "Yes, I can see and feel". Rei watched Ritsuko that began to dry the cylinder. Then, the tubes absorbed the liquid and Ritsuko sent the parameters to MAGI that interpreted it according to the Dummy System. Gendo Ikari decided to leave the office with Fuyutsuki when the experiments finished.

"Thanks doctor". Rei greeted Ritsuko because the doctor gave her backpack and the pilot walked to the gate of the Dummy Room. Ritsuko followed her and said: "MAGI collected almost the 90 percent of your mind for the Dummy System, and the remaining 10 percent is not needed to drive an Evangelion. Now, I know that you can think more than piloting the Evangelion. The Instantaneous System will allow us to collect almost one-hundred percent and the Dummy System really will reflect a real human pilot".

Unfortunately, MAGI weren't collecting something that the cylinder showed during the tests, but people across Japan felt.

"Commander, the last stats showed that the liquid changed its height". Fuyutsuki pointed a graph that explained how the liquid moved beyond the range. The same kind of abnormality was detected by niggles that drown hundreds of lines on a paper with numbers that followed a range between one and ten, and minutes later, a buoy sent the same thing but the measure was indicated in meters and feet.


	33. Sandalphon Magnitude 10 Part Three

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Sandalphon Magnitude 10 Part Three**

**Magnitude**

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is part of GAINAX.**

**N/A: A new chapter is here. Thanks for your readings. **

Shinji Ikari watched the street from the window at the Middle School when the teacher showed mathematical formulas on the blackboard, and the class representative tried to keep the 2-A in order because some students began to chat with the red notebooks, but Shinji was completely out of the situation because he reminded the schedule that Misato and Ritsuko wrote for the rest of the day when the journey at the school ended.

"Ikari, can you explain us?" The teacher asked to Shinji about the formulas, but the student only reacted to watch how the whole class looked him like waiting the answer. Hikari Horaki realized that Shinji had the same expression that Rei but the girl had answered. Finally, Shinji decided to look the blackboard and said: "It is about to calculate the magnitude of a vector, sir". The teacher smiled and followed to explain the lesson. Shinji felt better.

The bell ringed and the teacher ordered to write a few written words on the classroom about some homeworks to develop for the next class. Shinji watched the door when he wrote the things and more students began to exit the classroom. Hikari was watching the exit of the students and the teacher waited for a clean classroom. The class rep stopped Shinji and Kensuke.

"What is wrong?" Kensuke didn't expect that Hikari stopped him.

"If you read the notice, today is your turn to clean the classroom with Ikari". Hikari smiled and Shinji felt disappointed because Misato wanted to begin tests when the classes ended. Toji realized that Shinji thought about to skip the turn.

"Are you okay?" Toji asked Shinji that nodded with a smile.

"Fine, we will stay here Hikari. Sorry, Toji but I will waste a lot of time here". Kensuke left his backpack on the teacher`s desk and Hikari forced Toji to exit the classroom. The teacher left the place when Shinji promised the make a good job. Kensuke tried to figure out about the first place to clean and reminded that Shinji could have the answer.

"Hey Ikari, do you have the book with the steps to clean this place?" Kensuke only found the tools for cleaning.

"Yes, I am checking my bag". Shinji just found his NERV documents and manuals that were classified, but he carried them very unworried for the top secret. "Sorry, but I don't have it, maybe Rei does". Kensuke just said that clean a classroom is the same thing compared with clean a house. Shinji began to move the chairs and desks to clean the floor.

"So, where is Rei?" Kensuke wanted to know details about NERV and related stuffs because he really was interested in secret things and previously he had entered the Headquarters illegally.

"She must be in NERV". Shinji found a piece of paper on the floor with writings about funny jokes and a list with female names that someone wrote during the journey. Kensuke identified the handwriting but he didn't mention the name of the student. Both students helped each other with the job and Kensuke was amazed to watch Shinji making things not alone.

"Toji and I went to the cinema but I really forgot my turn for today". Kensuke told how seldom he and Toji visited the cinema and other places in Tokyo-2 because the people always preferred to go to their homes directly from jobs and schools. "It is not a safe time and I don't know why". Shinji reminded when Misato talked with the Intelligence Unit about new tasks that the Unit added to the agents.

"_I understand that the safety is important, but we are not the police. Your agents aren't to track thieves or murders"._

Shinji stayed in silence during the time that he and Kensuke wasted beyond the journey at the school and preferred to hear Kensuke and his stories about Tokyo-2 and military stuffs.

"Okay Ikari, it is done". Kensuke took both bags and Shinji opened the door and they watched how clean the classroom was. "Come on". Shinji carried the keys that they should left with the secretary before leaving the school.

The secretary was written on her notebook when Shinji gave the keys to her, and Kensuke examined the cups and medals that the school won in different contests. Shinji watched a glass of water very concentrated. Kensuke realized it.

"Ikari, we can go". Kensuke walked to the Information Office where Shinji was watching the water, and Kensuke opened the eyes very open. "Shinji, is it shaking?".

"Yeah, I thought that never tremors occurred in both Tokyo cities". Shinji shared his knowledge that Kensuke agreed.

"The Government modified the soil when they built the underground structures, but maybe it is machinery at full working". Kensuke stated a theory and the secretary was completely focused on her job. Shinji left the Office and Kensuke followed him.

"It is weird how the water moved in the glass". Kensuke watched the sky with little clouds near of the Lake. Shinji felt a strange movement and a vibration affected the windows and the bell began to ring. Kensuke felt the movement and people left the school following the yellow path for emergencies and evacuations. "It is an earthquake". Shinji agreed and more people left the buildings around the Middle School and a siren was heard.

"Shinji, maybe you have to go". Kensuke looked Shinji with fear, and the pilot supposed that an Angel was the source of the movement but nothing strange appeared in the sky or from the mountains. Shinji felt trapped and watched to the street but no military vehicles were patrol or scouting the city at that moment. The movement stopped after six minutes and the dust invaded the sky because huge rocks fell from mountains to the forests.

"My captain didn't have called me from NERV". Shinji tried to guess what Misato would be doing right now, but he reminded when Rei told that the pilots must go to NERV if the things turned to bad. "Okay, I have to go". Kensuke nodded and followed Shinji to the street but the people really left empty buildings, schools, parks because the streets were full of people and the cars were empty, too.

"I wonder about the magnitude of the earthquake". Kensuke tried to connect with the Japanese Meteorological Agency through an application of his cell phone, but the signal was lost. Shinji stopped and took his own phone from the backpack. "I had forgotten this. Misato gave me this". Kensuke smiled when Shinji opened a call to NERV.

"Please, pick up captain". Shinji just heard pulses and finally Misato`s voice was heard.

"_Shinji, it wasn't an Angel. Please stay there". _Misato ended the calling and Kensuke was totally confused.

"Many things changed since the Second Impact and one of them was the deletion of the Meteorological Agency". Kensuke and Shinji felt the first aftershocks of the earthquake. The earthquake didn't affect the buildings but the people were amazed because the feeling of movements had been forgotten since the Second Impact.

"It wasn't an Angel but it was an earthquake. Something is not good". Shinji watched in his mind when his old tutor or legal guardian explained why certain parts of Japan didn't suffer earthquakes since the Second Impact.

_Others are digging the soil to create a new country, but if we live deeper than today, the plates will be closer to us. Maybe, they destroy us during the digging and the cities will fall before to open the new country. _

Shinji imagined the image of Tokyo-2 falling in the GeoFront.


	34. Sandalphon Magnitude 100 Part Four

**Evangelion: Past-Present-Future, Finding the Instantaneous Line**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Sandalphon Magnitude 10.0 Part Four**

**10.0**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of GAINAX.**

**Hello! I am sorry for the delay. Please comment. Thanks.**

Misato Katsuragi watched the report that Japanese Geological Survey sent minutes ago from the epicenter of the earthquake that was felt in the country. The report contained images from the plates and many annotations related to anomalies like massive amounts of energy and broken plates along distances more than predicted values if a similar earthquake would occur. When Misato left the report on the table, her colleague Ritsuko gave her the analysis that MAGI did about the earthquake. Ritsuko nodded when Misato looked her.

"An Angel released the energy." Ritsuko showed the numbers with the graphics where many colors were the energy and the numbers the quantity.

"I see, but your report only explains about a static position". Misato expected to see the current position of the Angel, but the doctor explained the Angel was fixed at the plates because it wasn't an adult Angel. "Adult, I don't follow you right now".

"The Angel is like an insect because its current state or stage is an egg. The organic structure is enclosed by an egg". Ritsuko warned about the depth of the egg because Evangelions were unable to catch the Angel at the calculated level.

"Obviously, the Angel will grow up". Misato foresaw the next hours where an Angel could emerge from the Sea like Godzilla, but she wanted to destroy it before any development or evolution stage that killed people. "We can overtake the depth with our weapons and energy. What about the needed energy for killing the Angel?"

"The egg is in the plates and any attack can generate new earthquakes". Ritsuko described a scenario where death was possible if NERV decided to kill the Angel despite consequences and aftermaths. Misato looked around finding answers but the black walls only gave despair.

"Fine, our pilots will understand it. What is the worst scenario?"Misato and Ritsuko looked each other during long seconds because the answer was hard to tell.

"We need enough energy for generating an earthquake with magnitude of 10.0 in Richter scale. The last earthquake had 9.3" Ritsuko moved both shoulders like guessing Misato`s reaction.

"So, we have to make earthquakes. Come on".


End file.
